Más que primos
by jessy.henderson
Summary: Humanizado. Secuela de "¿Solo primos? Skipper y los chicos regresan después de ocho años para la boda de Marlene, pero al mismo tiempo tendrá que librar con enemigos del pasado y la presencia de un nuevo amor ¿Skipper y Marlene lograrán ser mas que primos?
1. Chapter 1 Regresamos

Hola mis queridos lectores he aquí por fin la secuela de "¿Solo primos?" sé que muchos no se quedaron muy conformes con el final por lo cual decidí hacer esta secuela espero y esta les guste ya que vendrán muchas más cosas más personajes etc. Y sin más el comienzo de esta historia.

**Los personajes no me pertenecen a mi si no a Tom y Eric creadores de la serie pero la historia es mía.**

**Capítulo 1: Regresamos.**

**Narrado por Marlene.**

Ya habían pasado ocho largos años desde lo ocurrido con Skipper y digo que fueron largos porque así fueron estar lejos de Skipper había sido el peor de los castigos sé que yo lo decidí así pero dolía él se metió en lo más profundo de mi corazón y no saldría de ahí pero debía hacerlo estaba próxima a mi boda faltaba un mes exactamente y yo seguía queriendo a Skipper como ninguno otro.

-Marlene tengo algo que decirte- Entro mi madre a la mi habitación con gran emoción.

-¿Que sucede?- Sabia que mi madre estaba más que emocionada por mi boda así que de seguro tendrá que ver con ello.

-Bueno tu primo vendrá a tu boda- Me quede sin habla él volvería pero para asistir a mi boda.

-¿En enserio?- Mi madre asintió más que emocionada ignorante de lo que había pasado entre él y yo.

-Sí, incluso accedió a entregarte- ¿Cómo Skipper accedió a eso? No lo entendía pero esto se complicaba más.

-Que bien mamá ¿y cuando llega?- Esperaba que nuestro encuentro no fuera nada de otro mundo.

-Hoy, tu tía vendrá días después por su trabajo- Hoy estaría aquí hoy lo volvería a ver no sé si estaba realmente lista.

-¿Entonces vendrá solo?-En estos años pudieron pasar demasiadas cosas entre ellas una chica.

-No hija- Lo sabía quizás él sería el próximo en casarse con quien fuera la afortunada.

-Vendrá con su escuadrón, ya que él se volvió capitán- Vaya que Skipper había hecho muy buen uso de su tiempo y llego a ese rango.

-¿Su escuadrón? ¿Porque vendrían a mi boda?- No sé pero sería extraño tener al escuadrón de Skipper.

-¿No te lo había dicho antes? Su escuadrón son sus amigos Rico, Kowalski y Cabo- Si ellos se habían ido con Skipper pero nunca imagine que estarían en el mismo equipo.

-Ah bueno será un placer tenerlos aquí- A los chicos también llegue a tenerles un gran afecto seria lindo volver a verlos.

-Lo es tu boda será perfecta hija- Dijo mi madre para después salir de la habitación.

No podía creerlo Skipper estaría aquí para mi boda y no solo eso él me entregaría no sé si pudiera con esto pero por ahora debía estar tranquila y esperar su llegada.

**Narrado por Skipper.**

Estaba en el asiento del copiloto Kowalski conducía tranquilo mientras yo estaba absorto en mis pensamientos hace unos días mi madre fue a visitarme invitándome a la boda de Marlene mi prima yo no quería para nada ir y volver a verla ya que ella lo había querido así pero después de mucha charla me convenció de que fuera y no solo eso sino para que la entregara también accedí muy frustrado y ahora estaba de camino a encontrarme de nuevo con ella.

Mire a los chicos vaya que algunos habíamos cambiado yo me volví más autoritario y más apegado al peligro Rico bueno él seguía igual Cabo no era tan creído pero seguía siendo aquel muchacho tan tierno y Kowalski el creo que fue el que más cambio se volvió frio cuya única preocupación era sus experimentos, claro con nosotros no era frio era el mismo pero con los demás lo era además que ya no confiaba en nadie además de nosotros igual que yo.

-Llegamos señor- Dijo Kowalski enfrente del hotel donde nos quedaríamos no quería ni de chiste quedarme en casa de mi prima.

-Kowalski regístranos por favor- Él solo asintió y se dirigió al mostrador los chicos esperamos después se nos acercó.

-Listo Skipper habitación 414 del cuarto piso- Sé que se vería algo raro cuatro chicos en un mismo cuarto pero lo preferíamos así.

-Bien muchachos ya oyeron y Rico abstente de hacer destrozos ¿quieres?- Controlar a Rico es una tarea difícil agradezco que me dejaran escoger a mi unidad.

Tomamos el elevador hasta el cuarto piso ya de ahí encontrar la habitación fue fácil creo que todos queríamos descansar el viaje fue largo sabíamos que solo alguien dormiría en la cama preferimos que fuera Cabo, Rico y yo nos acomodamos en el suelo alfombrado y Kowalski en un sillón sabía que tenía que ir a la casa de mi tía pero vaya que no quería.

-¿Skipper iras?- Pregunto Cabo de forma tan inocente como siempre sabía lo que había pasado.

-Aunque quisiera evitarlo debo hacerlo- Todos sabíamos exactamente lo que le había pasado a cada quien y el dolor que pasamos.

-Juntos- Menciono Rico sabía que iríamos los cuatro pero no era grato ver a una persona que tratas de olvidar si digo tratas porque no la he olvidado.

-Si lo sé pero iremos más tarde solo quiero descansar- Los chicos solo se acomodaron y asintieron yo me recosté para dormir.

Cerré los ojos dispuesto a dormir pero antes recordé cuando todo había terminado y como me había ido según yo para nunca volver de nueva cuenta el destino decidía enviarme aquí y con eso último me quede dormido.

**Narrado por Kowalski.**

Otra vez me encontraba aquí volviendo; para acompañar a Skipper a la boda de su prima vaya que son las cosas nosotros dos regresando a donde menos queríamos ahora ir a una misión suicida no sonaba tan mal.

Note que Skipper estaba dormido Rico y Cabo acomodaban sus cosas y yo solo estaba sentado pensando en lo malo que era regresar al menos para mí y Skipper para Cabo algo y Rico ya había vuelto en varias ocasiones así que todo estaba dentro de lo normal.

-¿Está todo bien Kowalski?- Me pregunto Cabo era más que obvio que no pero no podía hacer nada.

-Dentro de lo bien creo que si- Había cambiado algo pero con los chicos jamás solo me hice una barrera para no volver a ser lastimado.

-No es tan malo además no nos quedaremos tanto tiempo todo saldrá bien- Ahí estaba Cabo tratando de animarme como cuando veníamos para acá.

-Tienes razón Cabo la verdad no sé de qué me preocupó- Sé que la vería porque era amiga de Marlene pero no teníamos por qué hablarnos.

-Despreocúpate- Me dijo Rico animándome pero creo que era peor la situación de Skipper así que creo que a quien debíamos apoyar seria a él.

-Gracias chicos pero creo que debemos apoyar más que a nadie a Skipper- No creo que sea fácil entregar a la mujer que no has podido olvidar.

-Si no debe ser fácil para él pero aun así es fuerte- Lo ha sido por mucho tiempo vaya que ha sido nuestro líder.

-Ayudarlo- Si lo ayudaríamos a superar esto sé que sería difícil pero no había de otra.

-Debemos despertarlo para ir con Marlene- Resulta que teníamos que ir a unos ensayos para que todo saliera bien cosa que me parecía absurda.

-Yo- Así Rico se acercó a despertarlo tendríamos suerte si salíamos rápidamente de ahí nadie quería estar ahí en especial Skipper.

**Narrado por Stacy.**

Estaba por llegar a la casa de Marlene para los ensayos ya que era madrina de bodas Becky hoy no podría ir por el trabajo así que seríamos Marlene y yo como han cambiado las cosas la relación entre nosotras no fue la misma principalmente porque las cosas entre Becky y yo nunca fueron las mismas y Marlene cambio desde que Skipper se fue pero la amistad nunca se acabó.

Por fin llegaba a la casa de Marlene baje del auto y toque el timbre esperándola al abrirlo note cierta mirada de desilusión de su parte pero me permitió entrar.

-Veo que no estás muy feliz de verme ¿Estas bien?- Pregunte preocupada quizás esperaba a alguien más.

-Si solo que esperaba a alguien más pero no es nada- Sabia que haría algo más que no me estaba diciendo.

-Marlene eres pésima ocultando cosas ya dime ¿A quién esperabas?- Estaba pensándolo vamos no creo que sea nadie malo ¿Verdad?

-A Skipper- ¿Escuche bien? Eso no era posible Skipper se había ido hace ocho años y nunca más regreso.

-¿Estas segura?- Me sorprendió mucho eso no esperaba que me dijera eso nunca lo hubiera pensado.

-Si mi madre me lo dijo Skipper vendrá aquí con los chicos- ¿Los chicos? Eso significaba que Kowalski también.

Alguien toco Marlene se levantó a abrir mientras yo pensaba en que Kowalski había vuelto nunca pude olvidarla siempre ha estado presente hasta ahora, voltee para ver porque tardaba Marlene pero me congele cuando vi a Skipper entrar y atrás de él Kowalski no esperaba verlo tan pronto dios cambio algo estaba mucho más atractivo que antes mi mirada se cruzó con la de él.

-Skipper pero mírate eres todo un hombre- La madre de Marlene aparecía en la sala para recibir a Skipper.

-Gracias tía, bueno no es para menos han pasado ocho años- Si demasiado tiempo pero parece que todo paso ayer.

-Y ustedes también chicos- Si vaya que Kowalski cambio algo se ve que el ejército le hizo bien.

-Gracias- Los tres respondieron muy apenados al insomnio eran todos unos hombres.

-¿Debemos esperar a alguien más Marlene?- No creo Antonio y Becky no podrían llegar por su trabajo.

-No solo debemos darle a Skipper lo que va a decir es todo- Sé que Marlene trataría de tener el menor contacto con Skipper.

-¿Por qué no lo hacen ahora? Debe salir perfecto para ese día- Esto sería interesante Marlene nunca volvió a hablar sobre lo sucedido con él.

-Tenemos cosas que hacer recién llegamos y aun debemos instalarnos adecuadamente- Creo que Skipper también tenía la misma idea.

-Mala suerte será para la otra- ¿Tan rápido se irían? Quería verlo por lo menos un momento más.

-Seguro solo ahora debo terminar algunas cosas además los chicos tiene compromisos- Si ya se iban.

-Está bien nos veremos después- Se despidió de Skipper y los otros no quería que se fueran pero no podía impedírselos las palabras no salían de mi boca.

-Claro nos vemos luego tía buen día señoritas adiós- Hasta en eso Skipper fue cortes vaya situación la nuestra.

-Buen día- Otra vez los tres decían al insomnio ¿Acaso no podían decirlo por separado? Quizás ninguno quería hablar.

Así los cuatro salieron para volver al auto pasaron unos minutos hasta que se fueron Kowalski otra vez estaba aquí mi emoción era demasiada nunca había estado así desde que me entere que se había ido mi mundo se cayó no soportaba que él estuviera tan lejos de mi ¿Me habrá olvidado? ¿Estará en una relación? Mil preguntas me inundaban pero serian contestadas más adelante ahora solo podría estar feliz porque había regresado.

**Nota de la autora: Aquí el primer capítulo de esta continuación espero y les haya gustado recuerden este solo es el comienzo pienso meter más cosas que no se esperan así que no se preocupen fue solo la introducción pero en serio gracias por leerla de verdad.**

**No olviden comentar si les gusto que les gustaría que pasara o algún a duda que tengan, cualquier cosa pero comenten. **

**Hasta la próxima. Bye.**

**Nota de la autora: Espero y este primer capítulo pues les haya dado una idea de lo que vendrá en la historia aunque claro meteré más personajes y más romances ya tengo la idea y esta historia se publicara los mismos días que se publica a la primera para que estén atentos, ahora contestaré los comentarios que dejaron en el último capítulo de la primera gracias por leer.**

**Autor si importa: Muchas gracias no creo que nada pueda detenerme en absoluto respecto a tu pregunta no, no habrá más de esa pareja solo saldrán pero como amigos como deje claro en el último capítulo sé que fue así pero a los lectores les gustaba más la pareja de Kowalski y Stacy al igual que a mí y por eso les di ese final, no descuidar respeto todo lo que me digan y espero te haya gustado este primer capítulo gracias de nuevo.**

**Mari pie85: Lo se estuve pensando mucho como terminar la historia y ese final me gustó mucho no lo cambiaría por nada pero eso dio la oportunidad a esta secuela, si eso creo que como de película pero mejor xD espero y te haya gustado este primer capítulo de la secuela y gracias por leerla.**

**Madie: Demasiadas cosas pero eso es lo principal, la hice así porque no podía ser un equipo sin Rico además que creo que ser así es perfecto para Rico, como había personas que amaban esa pareja por eso lo pensé pero ya estoy muy aliviada con eso que me dices, lo sé en serio me costó trabajo escribir esa parte sin ponerme sentimental y para rematarlo lo de Marlene, nunca pensé en agregar muertes generalmente eso no me gusta escribir, ya no estés en resaca que aquí está la secuela, ¿En serio? Muchas gracias solo escribo para que ustedes lo disfruten, lo se actualizar más seguido gracias por recomendarla espero y te haya gustado este primer capítulo gracias.**

**Marie2486: Lo se trate de poner aunque sea un poco de romance pero no salió tanto perdóname en serio, ten por seguro que ella tendrá final las cosas no se quedaran así, claro que pondré más romance sé que en este primer capítulo no hubo mucho pero agregaré nuevos romances más adelante cargados de romance, gracias hasta ahora ya más o menos tengo la idea no del todo pero lo suficiente para comenzar gracias por tu apoyo yo igual te apoyaré en lo que sea que necesites en verdad lo digo, gracias y saludos.**

**B: Como muchos pedían final feliz por eso lo pensé pero gracias por no matarme, no descuidar lo importantes es que lo leíste te gusto, no al contrario gracias a ti por haberla tomado el tiempo de leerla y no te prometo nada solo que será una buen a historia gracias y seguiré así saludos**

**No olviden comentar si les gusto que les gustaría que pasara o algún a duda que tengan, cualquier cosa pero comenten. **

**Hasta la próxima. Bye.**


	2. Chapter 2 Una espia

Hola mis queridos lectores muchas gracias por sus comentarios en verdad veo que les gustó la idea que tengo para esta secuela así que continuara como dije vendrán más cosas (romances, personajes y un poco más de todo) y si no se quieren que agregue algo más dejando en los comentarios y veré que puedo hacer y sin más el capítulo de hoy.

**Los personajes no me pertenecen a mi si no a Tom y Eric creadores de la serie pero la historia es mía.**

**Capítulo 2: Una espía. **

**Narrado por Skipper.**

Hacer eso fue difícil sé que pareció sencillo pero fue todo lo contrario después de tanto tiempo la volví a ver esto me removió demasiado pero debía olvidarlo dejar que todo siguiera su curso después de todo esa se casaría y yo seguirá la vida que elegí por lo que me dejo años atrás.

-Skipper- Rico interrumpió mis pensamientos pero que bueno que lo hizo debía de dejar de pensar en eso era lo mejor al menos para mí.

-¿Qué sucede Rico?- Esperaba que no me preguntara si estoy bien porque creo que era más que obvio que no pero no lo demostraba.

-Irme- Cierto Rico seguramente quería irse a ver a su novia no tenía por qué impedírselo ni nada.

-Seguro Rico solo déjanos en el hotel y podrás irte- Supongo que después de todo alguien disfrutaría la estancia aquí.

-Gracias- Así llegamos al hotel bajamos y nos despedimos de Rico debíamos terminar de acomodar las cosas en el hotel no me gustaba para nada el desorden.

Cabo y yo subimos primero Kowalski se quedó haciendo una llamada avisando de nuestras llegada; así fuimos los primeros en acabar de acomodar todas las cosas no eran muchas ya que no nos quedaríamos demasiado, minutos después subió Kowalski y también termino.

-Parece que todo saldrá bien Skipper- Cabo rompió el horrible silencio que se formó entre los tres con lo recién ocurrido nadie quería hablar.

-Eso espero Cabo- La última vez que regrese fue donde ocurrió todo lo bueno y pospuesto lo malo pensé que quizás nunca volvería y aquí estoy de nuevo.

-Solo no le des tanta importancia Skipper- Aconsejo Kowalski pero olvidaba algo Stacy también había estado ahí así que también le afecto a él.

-Perdón Kowalski no sabía que Stacy estaría ahí de haberlo sabido no te hubiera llevado- Eso fue tanta impresión tanto para mí como para él.

-Descuida creo que ya sabía que tarde o temprano la vería así que no hay problema- Sabia que se hacia el fuerte, desde hace años eso pasaba pero así lo prefirió y nosotros nos toco apoyarlo.

-Tomemos un descanso- Sugerí ya que la tensión estaba algo alta entre nosotros que sería mejor descansar y olvidar lo recién ocurrido.

**Narrado por Rico.**

-¡Rico!- Estaba justo afuera de su casa cuando abrió la puerta, grito mi nombre y me dio un fuerte abrazo que yo correspondí gustoso.

-Sorpresa- No le había mencionado nada de que vendría preferí dejarlo como una sorpresa como un lindo gesto.

-Vaya sorpresa ¿Ahora cuento tiempo estarás?- Cuando venía a verla no pasaba demasiado tiempo pocos días o en extremo solo uno.

-Mes- Aproximadamente un mes en lo que era la boda de Marlene y par de días más de descanso para los chicos y para mí.

-Increíble debo suponer que es por la boda de Marlene así que igual viniste con los chicos- Era muy intuitiva demasiado diría yo.

-Exacto- Nosotros dos sabíamos que no era fácil que los chicos volvieran pero haríamos lo posible por mantenerlos calmados, irónico siempre trataban de mantenerme calmado a mí y ahora yo a ellos.

-Será lindo tenerlos aquí aunque sea solo de visita- A ella le agradaban mucho los chicos seguro les ayudaría como ellos a mí.

-Volver- Debía volver con los chicos aun no terminaba de acomodar las cosas ya tendría tiempo para estar con ella después de todo estaría más tiempo.

-Está bien Rico nos vemos después, me alegra tenerte aquí- Me dio un corto pero tierno beso de despedida.

-Después- Luego de despedirme de ella me subí al auto y conduje hasta el hotel tenía que acabar de acomodarme para ya no tener pendientes.

Entre a la recepción e iba rumbo al elevador mientras sacaba la llave de repuesto de la habitación pero por error la tire al levantarla una chica estaba que estaba recargada empezó a hablar y lo que decía me interesó demasiado.

-Si señor están aquí en el cuarto piso- No se necesitaba mucha inteligencia para saber que hablaba de nosotros no podía ser solo coincidencia.

-Está bien los vigilare descuide puede contar conmigo solo hasta que ustedes vengan- ¡Una espía! ¿Por qué ahora? Se supone que no pasaríamos por nada de eso por el momento.

-Eva fuera- Antes de que me viera corrí rápidamente hacia el elevador apreté varias veces el botón del cuarto piso hasta que las puertas se cerraron entonces me relaje por un segundo.

Una espía ¿Por qué aquí? Y ¿Por qué ahora? En serio la situación es complicaba justo cuando creí que estaría de vacaciones sucede esto, las puertas se abrieron indicándome que estaba en el cuarto piso salí corriendo y entre precipitadamente a la habitación asustando a los chicos.

-Rico ¿Pero qué te sucede?- Exclamó Skipper algo disgustado si actué un poco mal pero esto lo ameritaba esto no era un juego.

-Espía- Solo dije eso y me prestaron toda la atención lo se era terrible la idea de un espía aquí vigilándonos ¿Por qué?

-¿Estás seguro Rico?- Pregunto Kowalski alarmado pero si estaba seguro nunca lo estuve como hoy en mi vida la oí claramente.

-Escuche- Si la escuche hablando de nosotros dudo que espiara a alguien más en el cuarto piso además que pluralizo todo.

-¡Esto no puede estar pasando!- Lo sé yo tampoco quería creerlo pensé que aquí todo sería mucho más tranquilo un descanso pero me equivoque.

-¿No viste como era el espía?- Ah decir verdad no le puse demasiado aspecto a ella porque era una mujer además que hui enseguida.

-Mujer- Trate de recordarla pero a decir verdad no había mucho que recordar la vi de espaldas y solo ponía atención a lo que decía.

-Algo más Rico con eso no podremos hacer mucho- No tenía más tuve más precaución en escapar que verla.

-No- Sé que fue un error pero realmente no me esperaba esto mucho manos tener una espía ahora.

**Narrado por Kowalski.**

No podía estar pasando esto ¿Una espía? Justo cuando teníamos vacaciones esto no podía estar mejor ¿En serio? Pero estábamos en desventaja solo sabíamos que estaba aquí ella seguramente sabia más de nosotros pero Rico ni siquiera la había visto me puse a pensar y claro ya tenía la solución.

-Rico ¿A qué hora fue esto?- Tenia la solución perfecta tome mi computadora y espere a que Rico me dijera así podría saber quién era.

-20- Veinte minutos, perfecto ingrese a las cámaras del hotel y fui buscando la hora, congele la imagen y se la mostré a Rico.

-Bien Rico ahora sé que no la viste pero dime dónde estabas y veremos quien fue- Rico señalo y efectivamente adelante de él había una mujer que yo ya había visto.

-¿Qué sucede Kowalski?- Pregunto Skipper viéndole fijamente seguramente por mi mirada.

-Yo ya había visto a esta chica- Señale una vez más la pantalla solo paso hoy cuando regresamos.

**_Flashback._**

_Acababa de terminar la llamada con el general avisándole sobre nuestra llegada y estadía por orden de rutina debía informar sobre eso, entraba al hotel cuando por accidente choque con alguien tirándole su celular._

_-Oh perdona no me fije bien- Levante el celular y se lo entregue a una chica poco más baja que yo, con ojos azules con largas pestañas cabello negro y tés pálida._

_-Descuide debo tener más cuidado- Me miro por unos segundos yo solo atine a sonreírle amablemente._

_-Con permiso- Dije retirándose directo al elevador, no lejanía puesto mucha atención a la chica así que solo me fui. _

**_Fin Del Flashback._**

-Coque con ella en la recepción no le importancia- Quién hubiera pensado que ella sería una espía por eso me vio así me reconoció.

-Kowalski averigua todo lo que puedas de ella- Ingrese a los datos del hotel como le vi de frente podría identificarla mejor así lo logre pude sacar algo de ella.

-Su nombre es Eva García se aloja en el cuarto piso habitación 417 solo logre conseguir eso- No me dejo ingresar a más se ve que era buena en esto.

-Así que una espía bueno muchachos parece que tendremos que librar con ella pero sin que se dé cuenta ¿Entendido?- Teníamos el elemento sorpresa de nuestro lado eso ya era una gran ventaja.

-¿Por qué espiarnos? ¿Por qué ahora?- Pregunto alarmado Cabo ni yo mismo podía responder eso.

-No lo sé Cabo pero hay que estar atentos un espía siempre será peligroso no importa la situación- Le dijo Skipper y tenía razón ahora debíamos librar con una espía.

**Nota dela autora: Sé que al principio del capítulo cuando leyeron el titulo se quedaron extrañados por la historia pero cuando vieron quien era la espía creo que ya entendieron por dónde iba la cosa les dije que habría nuevos romances ya vieron el primero (KowalskixEva) espero y les guste pero seguirá con más espero y les haya gustado.**

**Nohe la mejor: Me alegra que te gustara, bueno no fue tan pronto pero ya ves cómo somos las mujeres a veces xD espero también que esta secuela te encante más que la primera es mi principal objetivo el marido es Antonio creo que olvide especificarlo aquí el otro capítulo espero y te haya gustado y veas que habrá otro romance que espero igual te encante, chau. **

**Mari pie85: Si se nos casa con aquel, se sentirá mal aunque no lo demuestre pero aún falta tiempo para la boda así que quien sabe que pasara en ocho años pasa todo como eso espero y te haya gustado este capítulo con el nuevo romance que meteré, suerte en tus exámenes saludos. **

**Irina018: No te equivocas Antonio es el novio lo pondré más adelante, falta para la boda no sé qué pasara en ese tiempo, no ahora si no me equivoque jajaja ahora si está bien la palabra tratare de que esta continuación sea mucho mejor que la primera así podrás morir mejor xD abrazo psicológico. **

**No olviden comentar si les gusto que les gustaría que pasara o algún a duda que tengan, cualquier cosa pero comenten. **

**Hasta la próxima. Bye.**


	3. Chapter 3 Debemos trabajar en equipo

Hola mis queridos lectores veo que le están poniendo mucho entusiasmo a esta historia espero estar cumpliendo con sus expectativas ya más o menos tengo la idea de cómo irla desarrollando eso lo verán en el capítulo de hoy además de que claro surgirán dudas pero eso ya se aclararan luego y sin más el capítulo de hoy.

**Los personajes no me pertenecen a mi si no a Tom y Eric creadores de la serie pero la historia es mía.**

**Capítulo 3: Debemos trabajar en equipo.**

**Narrado por Eva.**

-Señor ya estoy instalada aquí los tendré muy vigilados pero ¿Cuándo vendrán ustedes?- Mi equipo esta vez me había dejado aquí sola.

-Aun no lo tenemos bien definido tenemos que terminar esto antes de ir a esa misión- Ellos pensaban que yo sola podría con esto quizás sí pero lo consideraba una pérdida de tiempo.

-Creo que esta misión es absurda ellos pueden cuidarse solos- Odiaba hacerle de niñera con ellos.

-Por precaución así se hará lamento que no estemos ahí Eva pero confió en que podrás hacerlo no creo que se complique- No se podría complicar esto de ninguna forma posible.

-Está bien te avisaré si pasa cualquier cosa Eva fuera- Termine la conversación algo molesta ¿Cómo se les ocurría mandarme a cuidarlos? Eso pasaba cuando trabajabas con puros hombres.

Regrese a mi computadora a revisar las cámaras de seguridad tal parece que no han salido es bastante extraño se supone que están de vacaciones lo que normalmente harían seria salir pero quien entiende a los hombres hoy en día.

Continúe vigilándolos hasta la noche y seguía sin pasar nada lo cual me aburrió bastante creo que estos chicos solo vinieron a descansar porque no hacían nada mas así que decidí dormir esperando que mañana hicieran algo más para que esta misión no estuviera tan aburrida.

**Narrado por Skipper.**

Estuvimos el resto del día sin salir el caso de la espía nos obligaba a estar así sé que parecía extremista pero no sabíamos que quería la espía mejor ser precavidos no quería sorpresas pero para mí desgracia debía ir con Marlene y eso ameritaba salir.

-Chicos no tienen que venir conmigo solo me necesitan a mí- No creía buena idea que todos fuéramos.

-Preferiría que así fuera Skipper estoy seguro que nos sentiríamos mejor si fuéramos todos- Aseguro Kowalski yo no lo creía así pero cuando los chicos tomaban una decisión nada los hacia cambiar de parecer.

-Si Skipper deja que te acompañamos- Insistió Cabo yo sabía que ya no me podía negar así que tendríamos que ir.

-Está bien muchachos vayamos- Los chicos asistieron gustosos, salimos normales de la habitación no debíamos levantar sospecha alguna.

Salimos del hotel sin ver a la espía pero seguro nos seguiría, Rico condujo con mucha precaución, así llegamos a la casa de Marlene y otra vez a sufrir ¿Por qué accedí a esto? Solo accedí a una voluntaria tortura, tocamos la puerta y Marlene volvió a abrirnos lo le dirigí la palabra ella tampoco solo se hizo a un lado para que entraremos al ingresar me encontré con Antonio vaya recibimiento.

-Hola Skipper cuanto tiempo sin verte vaya que cambiaste- Por supuesto Antonio jamás supo lo que hubo entre Marlene y yo así que las cosas parecían estar bien entre él y yo.

-Hola Antonio si demasiado tiempo diría yo tu igual cambiaste- No iba a ser grosero con él después de todo se casaría con mi prima.

-Me alegra tenerte aquí para la boda me dijeron que entregaras a Marlene es genial- A mí no me alegraba estar en la boda.

-Lo se será increíble felicidades Antonio- Solo decía mentiras a excepción de lo último realmente le deseaba lo mejor.

-Gracias Skipper ¿Y tú? No me digas que en estos años no ha habido alguien- De hecho no nunca volvió a haber alguien.

-No la verdad no tengo tiempo es eso- Nunca volvería a pensar en eso después de lo ocurrido con Marlene.

-Es una lástima amigo, mira que yo encontré a la mía- Eso mismo había pensado yo pero no siempre se gana.

-Si tienes mucha suerte les deseo lo mejor- Sé que pude haber sido yo pero Marlene no lo quiso así.

-¿Por qué tardan tanto?- Exclamó con cierto disgusto Marlene no le tome importancia.

-¿Chicos no han visto algo sospechoso?- Le dije en secreto a los chicos no quería alarmar a alguien.

-El auto de afuera color gris llego poco después que nosotros y no se ha movido- Me asome disimuladamente por la ventana logrando ver el auto.

-Estén al pendiente- ¿Qué quería el espía? Aun no ataca normalmente a la menor posibilidad atacaban.

-No quiero ser grosero pero ¿Podemos empezar esto?- La espía comenzaba a ponerme nervioso.

-¿Tanta prisa tienes por irte a Skipper?- No era prisa sino que aquí estaban civiles que podían salir heridos si la espía trataba algo.

-No hemos acabado de instalarnos la verdad no me gusta dejar pendientes- Dije como pretexto no podía decir nada del espía.

-Solo esperamos a Stacy y Becky- ¿Dónde estaban? Yo era alguien muy puntual ¿Por qué ellas no podían serlo?

-Bien entonces esperémoslas- Me senté frustrado enserio la espía comenzaba a desesperarme ¿Por qué solo miraba?

-Skipper perdona lo que haré pero yo tampoco lo soporto- Kowalski salió de la casa y supe exactamente lo que haría.

**Narrado por Kowalski.**

La espía actuaba muy extraño no había intentado nada solo nos vigilaba eso me mataba así que decidí terminar esto salí de la casa y me acerque rápidamente al auto.

-¿Que pretendes?- Me dije hablando por su ventana realmente no entendía su modo de operar.

-Nada Kowalski solo estoy aquí ¿No puedo?- Vaya pretendía engañarme pero ya sabía librar con esto.

-Sé que eres una espía que nos vigilas lo sé no entiendo has tenido las oportunidades y no has hecho nada- Ella salió lentamente del auto.

-No les quiero hacer nada que eso te quede claro- Ahora si no entendía nada no creo que ganara nada solo vigilándonos.

-Vamos Eva no creo que solo quieras vernos estoy seguro que algo pasa y quiero respuestas- Y no tenía salida solo decírmelo todo.

-No lo haré no te sientas con el derecho de poder hacerlo mira yo sé lo que pretendo tu vete a tus asuntos- No podía pedírmelo así de fácil.

-Me meto en tus asuntos porque yo soy tu asunto así que explícamelo todo- Amenace acercándome a ella.

-¿Me golpearas?- Claro que no lo haría jamás, ahora si me tenía atrapado no la podía obligar.

-Solo quiero respuestas ponte en mi lugar no creo que te haría gracia que nosotros solo te vigiláramos- Era mi mejor manera de convencerla.

-No te lo puedo decir es muy secreto va más allá de tu jurisdicción- Solo había una agencia que estaba arriba de nuestra jurisdicción.

-¿Ya terminaron de hablar ustedes dos?- Skipper me sorprendió y no me dejo formular la pregunta.

-No aun no aun necesito varias respuestas- Mire acusatoriamente a Eva ella sabía que tenía que hablar sí o sí.

-Ya habrá tiempo para eso Kowalski créeme yo también quiero respuestas pero ya vamos a comenzar- Odiaba quedarme así pero habrá tiempo para eso más tarde.

Eva iba a subirse al auto pero se lo impedir tomándola del brazo ella trato de soltarse pero de nuevo se lo negué comencé a caminar hacía la casa con ella.

-Detente Kowalski no quieres que esto se haga más grande ¿Verdad?- De hecho no, no quería un escándalo en pleno ensayo.

-No pero tú tampoco solo sígueme hablamos y te dejo en paz, dices que no quieres hacernos daño bien demuéstralo- La rete sabiendo que aceptaría y así lo hizo entro conmigo.

-Hola Kowalski- Me saludo Becky vaya hace años que no nos veíamos ella y yo habíamos quedado como buenos amigos.

-Hola Becky vaya sorpresa- Tuve que soltar a Eva para saludar a Becky pero después enseguida la agarre de nuevo.

-La sorpresa es mía en llegar y encontrármelos aquí ¿Quién es ella?- Señalo a Eva que estaba notablemente disgustada.

-Es una amiga de la base se ofreció en venir- No les iba a decir que era una espía aún faltaban respuestas.

-Hola soy Becky amiga de los chicos- Se presentó ante Eva yo solo quería que esto terminara.

-Hola soy Eva igual amiga de los chicos un placer- Yo la presente como amiga me alegra que siguiera el teatro.

-Empecemos con esto- Ordeno Skipper y si sería mejor estoy seguro que nadie quería estar aquí.

-No quiero estar aquí Kowalski- Me dijo muy enojada Eva lo sé yo tampoco quería estar aquí.

-Lo sé pero créeme es más difícil para mí que para ti- Podía sentir la mirada de Stacy sobre mí.

-Lo dices por la rubia que no te quita la mirada ¿Cierto?- Vaya ella también lo había notado.

-Sí creo que no disimula muy bien que digamos- No quería mirar hacia donde estaba si nuestras miradas cruzaban no sé qué haría.

-Para nada, me incomoda como nos ve- ¿Nos ve? Pensé que solo me miraba a mí pero tal parece que me equivoque.

-Solo ignórala yo lo he hecho por ocho años dudo que tu no puedas por lo que dure esto- ¿No dije eso? Por dios apenas conozco a Eva y no de la mejor manera y le dije algo tan personal.

-No quiero saber esa historia solo quiero irme- Suerte que no pregunto más cosas realmente no le contestaría.

Esperamos varios minutos ya que Skipper se equivocaba mucho en las palabras que debía decirle a Antonio pero creo que no era fácil decirle que se la entregaba ya que alguna vez hubo algo entre ellos pero por fin nos fuimos llegamos al hotel y metimos a Eva en nuestro cuarto el interrogatorio apenas comenzaba.

-Muy bien espía ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?- Pregunto Skipper sin rodeos mejor así ya había esperado para las respuestas.

-No tengo autorización para decirles nada- Vamos esto no iba a funcionar no con Skipper.

-No tengo tiempo para esto dinos que pasa- Mire a Eva y ella me miro vamos solo dinos lo que sucede.

-Solo los estoy cuidando claro en lo que llega mi equipo para cuidarlos todos- ¿Cuidarnos? De que nos estaba cuidando.

-¿De qué? Sabes no necesitamos niñeras- Creo que ya estábamos grandes y preparados para que alguien nos cuidara.

-Mi agencia nos puso esa misión quéjense con ella- Vaya que Eva tenía carácter para enfrentársele así a Skipper.

-Ahora dinos ¿De qué nos estas cuidando exactamente?- No creo que nada pudiera contra nosotros.

-Hace unos cuantos días nos llegó el informe que Espiráculo escapó- ¿Qué? No podía ser otra vez él.

-¿Qué? ¿Acaso en su prisión no tienen buena seguridad? Porque ya escapó dos veces- Skipper tenía razón en estar furioso no podía ser que Espiráculo escapara dos veces del mismo lugar.

-Solo sabemos que escapó y que va tras de ustedes, otra vez por eso debemos cuidarlos ustedes según su base son muy valiosos- Otra vez tras de nosotros.

-No necesitamos a nadie pudimos hace año sin experiencia no creo que ahora sea un peligro para nosotros- Creo lo mismo ya pudimos una vez con él.

-¿Creen que él cometerá los mismos errores del pasado? No es tonto ahora lo hará sin error- En eso Eva tenía razón.

-Si es así nosotros tampoco cometeremos los mismos errores del pasado, ganamos la batalla ahora ganaremos la guerra- Declaro finalmente Skipper.

-Entiéndanlo necesitan ayuda no pueden hacerlo solos- Espiráculo vendría con más cosas creo que Eva decía la verdad.

-Skipper creo que deberías escuchar a Eva…- Entonces Skipper no me dejo acabar la frase.

-¡No lo haremos! Podemos con esto hemos salido de otras situaciones iguales o peores- Pero en las otras ocasiones no hablábamos de Espiráculo.

-¿En serio? Skipper piensa en ellos ya tuviste dos bajas y Kowalski casi es una de ellas ¿Quieres que alguien más muera?- Oh no Eva no debió mencionar eso.

Skipper solo la miro decidí actuar antes que él y saque a Eva del cuarto mientras Cabo y Rico se acercaban a Skipper.

-¡Estás loca! Nunca digas eso mira sé que debes cuidarnos pero después de esto Skipper no quera que interfieras de ningún modo- Realmente Eva se pasó del límite.

-Mira solo decía la verdad necesitan ayuda no pueden hacerlo ustedes solos y estoy seguro que lo sabes tan bien como yo- Si lo sabía y entendía su punto.

-Pero no debiste decirle eso estamos muy tensos regresar aquí es horrible para nosotros dos y esto ya es demasiado- Era demasiado al menos para mí.

-¿Estas bien?- Esa pregunta siempre ha estado en mi cabeza ¿Estoy bien? La respuesta es no nunca he estado del todo bien solo media parte.

-No, solo ayúdanos yo hablaré con Skipper nos vemos- Me fui entrando a la habitación confundido supongo que no quedaba otra que llevarme bien con Eva.

**Nota de la autora: Como ven ya se vio el inicio de este romance y no se preocupen en el próximo capítulo se verá el nuevo romance de Cabo y poco más de Skipper y Marlene la boda se acerca y Espiráculo también pero ¿Cuál es peor? Descúbranlo en el siguiente capítulo. **

**Mari pie85: Pensé que debía poner un nuevo romance y no pensé en otro más que en ese además de darle un toque un poco más fresco a la historia también amo a Skilene ¿Se nota? Aquí la continuación espero y te haya gustado como pues di el inicio a la pareja, de nada saludos. **

**Marie2486: Pensé en crear una situación para Skipper y que mejor que Marlene se casara, no lo hizo por orgullo al menos eso plantee en la historia ya sabes aún queda tiempo para la boda pueden pasar varias cosas en cuanto a Kowalski y Eva ya tengo una idea pero no diré nada, sé que me lo has pedido y he tratado de verdad no sé si en este lo logre aunque sea un poco pero en el próximo si pondré por parte de Cabo enserio lo siento :'(**

**Raven after high: Hola, no te preocupes por eso entiendo que a veces no tengas tiempo por cuestiones personales descuida gracias por leerlo y tratare de hacerlo más interesante la historia desde luego que seguiré así saludos. **

**B: ¡Hola! Gracias me alegra que te hayan gustado los dos capítulos espero y este también, ¿Quién dijo que no habría final feliz? Claro que habrá espero hacerla igual p mejor que la otra, momentos felices, momentos tristes de todo jeje si la nueva pareja y en el próximo veremos el de Cabo saludos. **

**Nohe la mejor: Me alegra de verdad que te haya encantado como dije metería un poco de todo ¿Vida normal? Ellos no conocen eso, bueno no sé si hayas visto la película de los pingüinos donde ahí pues sale Eva y en la misma película tiene que ver con Kowalski así que por ahí va ese romance de nada y chau. **

**Madie: Creo que el destino está haciendo que escriba lo que ves me pregunto si algo que salió en este capítulo no lo viste xD pienso hacer con ellos un triángulo amoroso así que veras más de ella (Quizás jajá imaginaba como gustes ya que no puedes dejar de verla pelirroja) espero y este capítulo te haya gustado besos y abrazos. **

**No olviden comentar si les gusto que les gustaría que pasara o algún a duda que tengan, cualquier cosa pero comenten. **

**Hasta la próxima. Bye.**


	4. Chapter 4 Aun te quiero

Hola mis queridos lectores esta historia les está gustando bastante y sé que no hay mucho romance como esperaban pero ya en el próximo habrá se los prometo solo que quise dejar varias cosas claras para seguir la historia gracias por entender y sin más el capítulo de hoy.

**Los personajes no me pertenecen a mi si no a Tom y Eric creadores de la serie pero la historia es mía.**

**Capítulo 4: Aun te quiero. **

**Narrado por Cabo. **

La tensión se había puesto algo loca aquí Kowalski evito una catástrofe llevándose a Eva de aquí nosotros solo nos acercamos a Skipper esperando que reaccionara.

-Chicos tomen un descanso yo necesito estar solo- Sabíamos Rico y yo que sería lo mejor hacerle caso y dejarlo solo.

Nos íbamos a ir cuando Kowalski entro mejor le decíamos que dejara solo a Skipper antes que pasara algo.

-Kowalski debo decirte que Skipper quiere estar solo- Él también entendió pero se veía perdido.

-Si me quedaré aquí por si acaso pero no lo molestare vayan tranquilos- Con esto podía irme mucho más tranquilo.

-Yo solo iré a dar una vuelta por el hotel ¿Y tú Rico?- No quería salir no tenía ánimos así que solo daría una vuelta por aquí.

-Percky- Cierto era el tiempo que más se quedaba aquí supongo que pensarlo con su novia era la mejor idea.

-Solo ten cuidado Rico ya sabes por de Espiráculo- Ya no teníamos tanto miedo como hace años ya teníamos el entrenamiento necesario.

-Igual- Así nos separamos el tomo su camino y yo por el mío esperaba no aburrirme demasiado.

Solo camine hasta el final del pasillo y tome las escaleras hasta el piso de abajo no tenía nada mejor que hacer así que supongo que así perdería el tiempo baje al piso de abajo era igual todo aquí lo era pera iba demasiado distraído mirando el alrededor que no note cuando coque con unas maletas que estaban ahí.

-¿Pero qué…? ¿De quién serán?- Están solas aquí las estaba levantando de nuevo cuando alguien grito.

-¡Ladrón! Deja mis cosas ahí- Una chica se acercó y comenzó a tratar de golpearme pensaba que quería robarme sus maletas.

-No yo no soy un ladrón, tropecé por accidente y las estaba levantando- Me explique y ella dejo de golpearme.

-Cuanto lo siento no quería golpearte así- Fue cuando la vi bien era una joven de la misma estatura que yo complexión delgada piel blanca, cabello castaño y unos profundos ojos verdes.

-No descuida no pasa nada fue solo una confusión- Me preguntaba porque había dejado sus cosas aquí.

-Lo sé solo que resulta que la llave que me dieron no abre la habitación y estoy esperando a que me suban la correcta- Eso explicaba todo.

-Vaya puedo esperar contigo si gustas- No tenía nada que hacer después de todo distraerme un poco me vendría bien.

-Eso sería muy lindo gracias en verdad, soy Natalia- Estiró su mano amablemente yo enseguida la estreche.

-Soy Cabo un gusto- Había sentido algo extraño al contacto con ella pero decidí ignorarlo.

-El gusto es mío Cabo ¿Y dime tu estas en este piso?- Su voz era demasiado suave tanto que parecía que te arrullaba.

-No estoy en el de arriba solo está paseando por aquí cuando coque con tus maletas- Apenas empezábamos la conversación y ya me sentía demasiado bien.

-Entiendo creo que fui muy descuidada al dejarlas aquí ¿Y qué te trae a Nueva York?- Solo una boda pero en realidad solo regresaba.

-La prima de uno de mis amigos se casara pronto pero en realidad es como un regreso ya que yo vivía aquí hace ocho años- Sé que no debía soltarse todo de mi pero por alguna extraña razón sabía que podía confiar en ella.

-¿Por qué te fuiste de aquí?- En ese tiempo fue para alejarse del dolor que Shauna me había hecho además de acompañar a mis amigos.

-Es una larga historia pero dime ¿Qué haces tú aquí?- Mejor sabia un poco más de ella antes de seguirle contando todo.

-Actuó en una obra nos tocó presentarnos aquí- ¿En serio? Me gustaba mucho el teatro hace años que me gustaba.

-Espero ir a verte un día me gusta el teatro- Ya que comenzábamos una amistad podíamos empezar bien.

-Me encantaría que fueras sabes aunque nos conocemos por muy poco tiempo me agradas demasiado- Ella también me agradaba demasiado.

Un chico con vestimenta del hotel se acercó a nosotros y le entrego a Natalia la llave correcta se disculpó y después se fue.

-Me encantaría quedarme a platicar contigo Cabo pero debo guardar todo- Si lo entendía además creo que ya me había distraído demasiado.

-Ya hablaremos después siéntete bienvenida nos vemos- Creo que para regresar y tener el problema de Espiráculo había sido muy buen día hoy.

-Estoy de acuerdo nos vemos Cabo- Me dio un rápido beso en la mejilla y se fue a su habitación mejor regresaba a la mía aunque sabía que no sería la última vez que nos veríamos.

**Narrado por Skipper.**

-Skipper sé que necesitas estar solo pero en serio vengo a pedirte que dejes que Eva nos ayude- Eso me sorprendió ¿En serio después de lo que había pasado? Aun quería que ella nos ayudara.

-Kowalski no necesitamos la ayuda de nadie- Hace años pudimos con él no veo porque ahora necesitamos ayuda.

-Skipper sé que podemos con él pero es su trabajo si nos pusieran la misma misión la haríamos cumplir aunque la persona no quisiera ¿Cierto?- Analizándolo bien Kowalski tenía razón.

-Está bien Kowalski tu ganas dejaré que la chica nos ayude pero que no se pase de lista de nuevo o queda fuera ¿Desacuerdo?- No me gustaría que la chica mencionara ese tema de nuevo.

-Tranquilo me encargaré de eso y enserio gracias Skipper- No tenía de otra supongo que solo dejarla cumplir su misión.

-Por lo menos lo de Espiráculo me mantendrá ocupado lo suficiente para no pensar en…- Y otra vez estaba pensando en eso.

-Skipper si la amas ¿Por qué no haces algo para detener esa boda?- Una razón me lo impedía.

-Porque ella lo decidió así, yo hubiera hecho mucho porque funcionara pero ella vio el peligro y se fue ahora fue su decisión casarse con Antonio no puedo impedírselo- No podía sufrir otra vez.

-Pero ¿Y si ella aun te quiere?- No creo que este sea el caso después de todo se iba a casar.

-No lo creo Kowalski simplemente me miro y nada- Esperaba que con su mirada me expresará algo pero simplemente fue nulo.

-Quisiera ayudarte solo no dejes ir la oportunidad si es que la hay- No creo que hubiera ninguna posibilidad.

-Ya veré que hago ahora debo preocuparme por Espiráculo- De la misma forma volvía a aparecer en mi vida.

-Si tienes razón creo que es más importante eso que cualquier cosa- Creo que con esto deba por terminado el tema y centrarme solo en una cosa, Espiráculo.

**Narrado por Marlene. **

Todo el ensayo fue horrible no por las repetidas ocasiones en que Skipper se equivocó sino la forma en que me veía, sin emociones como si hubiera olvidado todo como si no sintiera nada por mí pero no lo culpaba después de todo yo había acabado eso por miedo.

-Tengo que irme al trabajo Marlene- Antonio me devolvió a la realidad debía olvidar esos pensamientos debía olvidar a Skipper.

-Si descuida después nos vemos- Le di un pequeño beso en forma de despedida él se fue Stacy y Becky también se habían ido estaba ahí sola.

No podía pasarme esto ahora sé que aun quiero a Skipper no lo puedo negar pero sé que él ya no siente nada lo note cuando lo vi no me miraba en absoluto era obvio que para él le fue fácil olvidarme tal vez porque yo termine esto.

Me sentía tan tonta por seguir queriéndolo aun con el paso del tiempo y más porque era mi primo pero debía olvidarlo después de todo era mi primo.

Me sentí tentada no quería hacerlo no debía hacerlo pero finalmente lo hice, tome el celular y marque su número.

-Hola ¿Qué sucede?- Contesto en tono frio como si odiara hablar conmigo no lo culpaba después de todo yo lo deje.

-Solo quería avisarte que no debes venir mañana- Para mala suerte mía no podría verlo mañana.

-¿En serio? Bueno pues entonces hasta después- Seguramente le alegraba mucho el hecho de no tener que verme.

-Skipper sé que quieres tener el menor contacto posible conmigo mira no te culpó si no quieres hacer esto no lo hagas- No quería que se sintiera obligado a hacerlo.

-Marlene escucha no es eso solo tengo demasiadas preocupaciones ahora no es que no quiera por favor solo dejemos esto así ¿De acuerdo?- Supongo que siempre tenía preocupaciones tenía un gran cargo con él.

-Solo no quiero que te sientas incómodo sé que te afecta mucho hacer esto- Lo noto por cómo se equivoca y por como evade todo.

-No me afecta- Sabia que le afectaba no le funcionaria hacerse el fuerte lo conozco desde hace tiempo dudo que haya cambiado en eso.

-Skipper… aun te quiero- Dije en sollozo y colgué rápidamente ¿En verdad lo había dicho? Si tenerlo cerca hizo revivir todos esos sentimientos y ahora él lo sabía.

**Nota de la autora: Vaya revelación que hizo Marlene ¿Qué hará Skipper con esto? Y respecto a Cabo ¿Cómo seguirán las cosas con su nueva amiga? Gracias en verdad por sus comentarios y por leer esta historia espero que sea lo que esperaban y más tendré más tiempo de escribir ya que son vacaciones de semana santa pero mi escuela nada más me dio una semana.**

**Mari pie85: Para mejorar la historia ¿Por qué no otra vez el villano? Así que lo agregue y meteré más, yo menos sé cuál de las dos es peor pero ya veremos más adelante, pues mucha suerte en esos exámenes yo recién hice unos y se cómo se siente espero y te siga gustando cada vez gracias. **

**Nohe la mejor: Últimamente agrego mucho suspenso creo que es lo que te atrapa a seguir leyendo la historia si te la recomiendo porque aparte la película está a mi parecer muy buena además que conocerás a Eva y más o menos se te hará más fácil su romance, a Espiráculo le gusta mucho aparecer aquí vamos de nuevo eso se verá más adelante (me pareció chistoso y lo agregue) gracias.**

**Marie2486: Aun es demasiado pronto para la fuga, en el próximo capítulo pondré algo de Stacy y Kowalski créeme, bueno respecto al romance de Cabo ya no saldrá Shauna en esta historia así que eso no será posible, como viste en este capítulo hubo algo de Skilene y en el próximo de Kowalski y Stacy trato de poner romance en serio creo que lo puse un poco en la escena de Cabo y después en la de Skipper y Marlene enserio lo siento :c **

**B: Habrá muchos momentos felices y tristes ya que me aseguraré de eso todo lo que puedo prometer es que será un buen final aun no lo planeó pero haré que sea fantástico gracias me alegra que te guste tratare lo más posible de no hacerlo sufrir pero no prometo nada ya que vendrán demasiadas cosas que tengo planeadas gracias. **

**Madie: No podemos culpar a nadie más que el destino espero te haya encantado leer este, por eso mismo la incluí puedes imaginarlo así no hay problema, no ella no saldrá en esta historia creo que lo imaginaste porque recientemente subí ese capítulo en wattpad si efectivamente son ellos ya en un capítulo explicaré eso descuidar y gracias. **

**Raven after high: Últimamente le agrego demasiado suspenso creo que eso ya me gusto bastante por si gustas en mi perfil están los días que subo capítulo para que estés al pendiente gracias por que hasta ahora no te has perdido ni uno hasta pronto y gracias.**

**No olviden comentar si les gusto que les gustaría que pasara o algún a duda que tengan, cualquier cosa pero comenten. **

**Hasta la próxima. Bye.**


	5. Chapter 5 Hablemos

Hola mis queridos lectores ya estoy de vacaciones de semana santa pero mi escuela solo me dio una semana porque después saldré en dos semanas así que tendré más tiempo para escribir las dos historias con más calma sin retrasos y sin más el capítulo de hoy.

**Los personajes no me pertenecen a mi si no a Tom y Eric creadores de la serie pero la historia es mía.**

**Capítulo 5: Hablemos. **

**Narrado por Skipper.**

-Skipper… aun te quiero- Y colgó rápidamente ¿Era en serio? ¿Aún me quería? No eso no era posible.

-Es imposible- No podía ser que ella aún me quisiera pensé que como ella había terminado esto le sería más fácil olvidarme.

Ella aun me quería pero si era así ¿Por qué se iba a casar? No tenía sentido estar con alguien cuando pensabas en otro ¿Por qué lo haría? Me era que me agradará mucho Antonio pero sabía que no la obligaría a casarla tenía que averiguarlo no, no era mi asunto era su decisión yo tenía que estar al pendiente de Espiráculo.

-Llegue- Dijo Rico entrando a la habitación pero venia solo lo vi salir con Cabo del cuarto solo Rico sabia donde se había quedado Cabo.

-Tú ya llegaste pero ¿Y Cabo?- No podía darse el lujo de salir con Espiráculo al acecho.

-Hotel- Bueno por lo menos seguía aquí y no tenía que preocuparme demasiado por él.

-Solo espero que no tarde muchachos- Ya no tendría nada que hacer mañana así que podría concentrarme es esto.

-Hola chicos- Justamente Cabo entraba por la puerta me pregunto que estuvo haciendo todo este tiempo.

-Cabo ¿Dónde estabas?- Sé que a veces actuaba algo sobreprotector con Cabo pero era demasiado joven para estas cosas.

-Daba un paseo por el hotel pero coque con alguien y me quede un rato platicando- Supongo que no podía regañarlo por eso.

-Está bien solo hay que estar al pendientes por cualquier cosa ahora a descansar- Sé que no haría nada mañana pero me sentía cansado.

Así cada quien se acomodó en su lugar y enseguida todos durmieron, todos menos yo "Skipper… aun te quiero" eso no me dejaba dormir para nada no podía sacarlo de mi cabeza ella aun me quería algo que me parecía imposible hace tiempo no podía olvidar lo y tenía que aclarar esto lo haría mañana a primera hora no podía esperar más así caí en un sueño esperando mañana poder hablar con Marlene y que me dé respuestas.

Desperté temprano por suerte también los chicos estaban despiertos les avise que saldría por unos momentos pero hasta ahí no les contaría lo demás así me fui lo más pronto posible necesitaba respuestas ahora llegue pronto a su casa y enseguida toque pero nadie abrió volví a tocar creo que Marlene no estaba acostumbrada a estar levantada a estas horas o ya me hubiera abierto espere poco más y finalmente abrió sorprendiéndose al verme.

-Antes de que preguntes que hago aquí cuando obviamente lo sabes quiero decirte que lo que hablemos aquí se quedara entre los dos- Pasara lo que pasara no quería que esto estuviera hablándose.

-Te pusiste más mandón pero de acuerdo pasa- Entre rápidamente no quería dejar pasar más tiempo.

-Marlene solo dime que fue eso que dijiste ayer- Necesitaba saberlo sabía que no me dejaría en paz hasta que lo supiera.

-Solo la verdad Skipper perdona si la verdad te incómodo- No me incómodo solo me lleno de muchas dudas.

-No es eso pero simplemente creo que nunca te entenderé algo gracioso ya que te conozco de toda la vida pero creo que no es suficiente para conocer bien a una persona- En verdad que no la entendía.

-¿Por qué lo dices? Soy yo la que no te entiendo- Creo que hasta en eso comerá más fácil de entender que ella.

-¿Por qué lo dices tú? Solo quiero saber tus puntos- Quería ver lo que no entendía de mí.

-Te digo que aun te quiero y vienes por explicaciones ¿Qué explicaciones puede haber?- No quería sobre eso sino todo lo que lo rodeaba.

-No es eso obvio que no las hay es todo lo demás me quieres ¿No? Entonces no entiendo porque te casas con Antonio- Eso era lo que más me importaba.

-Tenía que olvidarte Skipper, seguir mi vida creo que con Antonio puedo eso hacer mi vida- No creo que sea justo para nadie.

-El más afectado en todo esto es Antonio digo el espera que lo ames tanto como él a ti pero solo es mentira al igual que te engañas a ti- Creo que casarse es lo peor que podría hacer.

-Lo llegare a querer como él me quiere a mí- Solo se estaba engañando a ella haciendo eso se haría daño.

-Han pasado ocho años Marlene y aun me quieres ¿En verdad crees que podrás llegara quererlo así? Suerte con eso- No era posible jamás pasaría.

-¿Y qué me dices de ti Skipper? ¿Has logrado olvidarme?- Creo que ella sabía la respuesta pero quería oírme.

-Creo que es más que obvio ¿No? A diferencia de ti yo no me engaño no he estado con otra persona ¿Por qué? Es fácil aun te amo- Me gustaba dejar las cosas claras con esto lo hacía.

-¿Por qué regresaste?- Ahora me estaba culpando técnicamente había regresado por su culpa.

-Marlene regrese por tu boda no me culpes por eso- A mí me afectaba regresar y estar en un ambiente como este.

-Sé que no es culpa tuya es mía por no dejar de quererte- En el corazón no se mandaba eso lo había aprendido bien.

-No te culpes no es tu decisión después de todo pero solo quería aclarar eso que seas muy feliz en tu farsa con Antonio- No la haría cambiad de parecer si ella quería hacerlo que lo hiciera.

Marlene se acercó a mí y antes de que pudiera reaccionar me beso enseguida respondí me sorprende que a pesar de los años siga teniendo el mismo efecto en mi sabía que estábamos haciendo mal ella se iba a casar pero eso ahora no importaba nada importaba de hecho solo ella y yo basándonos.

-Que seas muy feliz don tu vida llena de peligro- Dijo al separarnos, ahora hablaba de la razón por la que me dejo.

-Lo soy Marlene puedes apostarlo y un consejo deja de engañarte creyendo que algún día queras a Antonio porque es más que obvio que no- Con el beso me lo dejo más que claro.

-Antonio me ama lo se debo estar a su lado lo llegare a querer- Si ella quería seguir engañándose era su problema.

-Pero amor como el mío no encontraras- La he amado casi toda mi vida no creo que haya un amor más grande que ese.

-Creo que debes irte- Supongo que ella era así estar huyendo de esto porque sabía que tenía razón.

-Adiós Marlene- Será mejor que me vaya ya tenía la respuesta que quería además ella me estaba corriendo.

Salí de su casa ella no dijo nada sabía que nos veríamos después ¿Pero cómo sería la próxima vez? Solo dos desconocidos que se conocen muy bien o quizás como dos enamorados que no están juntos no lo sé pero pronto lo sabría.

**Narrado por Kowalski.**

Skipper acababa de irse no nos dijo adonde solo que era importante así que no le preguntamos más fuera lo que fuera espero y le vaya bien, estaba sentado revisando mi computadora cuando Eva entro a la habitación.

-¿Lograste convencer a tu líder?- Suerte que Skipper se había ido o se hubiera molestado por esta intromisión.

-Si logre convencerlo pero creo que no te haría daño tocar aunque sea de vez en cuando- No estaba acostumbrado a que alguien entrara así de la nada.

-Seamos realistas ni ustedes mismos lo hacen así que no reclames, hable con mi unidad parece que no se ha detectado que Espiráculo ha venia para la cuidad- Era obvio que no vendría enseguida para acá.

-Claro que no lo vendrá, tiene que conseguir todo y hacer un plan- No creo que sea tan tonto para venir sin nada.

-No sé cómo opera pero que bueno que lo mencionas- No era de saberlo solo de intuición, en ese momento alguien toco la puerta.

-Kowalski es Stacy- ¿Qué hacia ella aquí? No ahora no, no entendía porque hacia esto ¿Qué ganaba ella?

-No le abras o dile que salí con Skipper lo que sea- Quizás si fue mala idea haber venido.

-Creo que deberías hablar con ella Kowalski solo para saber que quiere- No creo que sea buena idea.

-Apoyo a Cabo, no le huyas- Ahora Cabo y Eva me decían lo mismo esto no podía empeorar.

-Ábrele Cabo y por favor déjenos solos- Supongo que nada más vería que quería y listo aunque no entendía que podía querer.

Cabo abrió la puerta mientras Rico y Eva se iban, ella entro agradeciendo a Cabo y él se retiró junto con los otros.

-Stacy ¿Qué necesitas? Estoy algo ocupado por favor se breve- Estaba ocupado con el asunto de Espiráculo no podía distraerme.

-Solo quiero hablar contigo Kowalski es todo- ¿De qué? No había nada que pudiera hablar conmigo.

-Bueno no pierdas tiempo y habla ya- No sabía que me diría tenía que estar preparado para todo.

-Lo que paso hice años entre nosotros mira tienen una explicación yo…- No la deje terminar era de lo menos que quería hablar.

-Stacy eso no me interesa ya, eso quedo en el pasado por favor si vas a hablar de eso te pido que te retires- No quería hablar de lo que me provocó tanto dolor.

-¡Quieres escucharme! Quiero decirte lo que paso en verdad- Lo que paso es que ella solo me utilizo.

-En serio no quiero hablar de eso por favor vete- No sé qué ganaba recordando todo eso solo me provocaba más dolor.

-Yo no quise decirte todo eso pero si no lo hacía terminarías lastimado- Mas lastimado que como ella me dejo no lo creo.

-Termine lastimado de todas formas no veo porque me dices esto- Ya no quería oír nada.

-Quiero que entiendas porque dije esas cosas que son mentira solo déjame explicarte- Solo la escucharía y listo.

-Adelante hazlo- No sé si lo que diría seria cierto o no pero eso ya lo dejaría para después.

-Escucha recuerdas que cuando me fuiste a buscar yo estaba en el baño pues ahí estaba Doris y me amenazó que si no te dejaba te iba a hacer daño- Eso tiene un poco de sentido pero no sé si creerle.

-No sé si creerte pero si fuera cierto ¿Por qué no me lo confiaste? Estoy seguro que hubiéramos encontrado una solución- Así nadie saldría herido.

-Entiéndeme me tenía amenazada no quería que te hiciera daño y tienes que creerme es la verdad- No sabía si hacerlo.

-Ya dijiste lo que tenías que decir por favor retírate- Tenia que pensarlo muy bien no sabía que creer y como cambiaba esto las cosas.

-Solo créeme no gano nada mintiéndote, te amo- Se acercó y beso mi mejilla de verdad que tenía que pensar muy bien las cosas.

-Yo también te amo- Me di la vuelta, solo oí como dejaba la habitación y en ese momento me desplome.

-Kowalski ¿Estas bien?- Me pregunto Eva, Rico y Cabo solo me miraban ellos sabían que no.

-No, jamás lo he estado y jamás lo estaré- Ella se acercó a mí hizo algo que me tomo por sorpresa me abrazo.

**Nota de la autora: ¿Creen que todo se quedara así entre Skipper y Marlene? La respuesta es no habrá mucho más de ellos que esto solo fue el principio ¿Kowalski decidirá creerle o no? Mientras Eva se está acercando demasiado a él ¿Cómo terminarán las cosas? Espero y les esté gustando cómo va la historia gracias por seguir leyendo.**

**Mari pie85: Pero claro que aún lo quiere y no, no es prima de Antonio, me alegro por ti sé que cuando haces examen la semana va más lenta yo dentro de dos semanas los empiezo y es horrible muchas gracias también lo espero como también espero que te haya gustado este capítulo.**

**Nohe la mejor: En la mía también así que lo escribí y aun suenan en mi cabeza como me pedían mucho romance creo que en este capítulo ya lo logre ya viste como reacción Skipper espero sea de tu agrado increíble que ten haya agradado la chica tenia mis dudas pero ya no, no Shauna ya no saldrá en esta historia solo será mencionada pero hasta ahí y ya se acerca Espiráculo pronto lo veras saludos.**

**Madie: Me alegro que siempre te encante al igual que este jajaja eso me alegra mucho que te guste ese capítulo tanto como a mi creo que se me hizo muy fácil describirla por eso claro que no saldrá jaja ok te los dejo para ti sola espero te haya agradado todo este capítulo porque creo yo que estuvo bastante cardiaco saludos.**

**Raven after high: Creo que con este te pusiste mucho más que nerviosa ojala que leas este con muchas más ganas que antes hasta el miércoles que subo el próximo gracias y saludos.**

**B: Aquí otra gran revelación esto es lo que paso después espero te haya gustado no me preocupare más gracias si habrá final feliz pero pasaran muchas cosas antes de que eso pase el otro estuvo genial pero no se creó que este mucho más gracias por leer y saludos. **

**Irina015: Él sí que la acepto y mucho más allá creo que este no lo deje en suspenso solo en un simple abrazo ya viste toda su respuesta espero y te haya gustado todo eso además de la parte de Kowalski y Eva gracias y saludos.**

**No olviden comentar si les gusto que les gustaría que pasara o algún a duda que tengan, cualquier cosa pero comenten. **

**Hasta la próxima. Bye.**


	6. Chapter 6 Otra vez tú

Hola mis queridos lectores sé que se preguntarán porque estoy subiendo los capítulos algo temprano pero como les he dicho estoy de vacaciones por ello lo hago además de que trato de evitar que esperen ya aclarado esto y sin más el capítulo de hoy.

**Los personajes no me pertenecen a mi si no a Tom y Eric creadores de la serie pero la historia es mía.**

**Capítulo 6: Otra vez tú. **

**Narrado por Eva.**

-¿Ya estas mejor?- ¿Por qué lo abrace? Entiendo que me daba sentimiento verlo tan mal pero jamás hubiera abrazado a otra persona.

-Algo gracias de verdad- Aun no entendía porque lo había abrazado apenas lo conocía y no en las mejores circunstancias.

-No hay de que, mira no sé por lo que estas pasando pero no creo que nadie deba pasar por algo así- ¿De dónde salieron esas palabras? Yo no era para nasa así.

-Descuida ya pasara, ahora creo que tenemos algo mejor en que concentrarnos- Fue cuando deje de abrazarlo y me aleje de él.

-Por ahora no hay nada que podamos hacer no hasta saber los rumbos por los que esta- Tenía que volver al trabajo sería lo mejor.

-Tendremos que esperar a Skipper solo para ver qué debemos hacer- ¿A dónde se había ido? Había un loco suelto que quería hacerles daño y se dignaba a irse.

-¿Tienen idea de adonde pudo haber ido?- Los cuatro son tan imprudentes se ponían en riesgo un riesgo innecesario.

-No pero no tardara además Skipper puede solo- Parecía que lo defendían demasiado bien.

-Mientras iré a visitar a la chica que conocí ayer quiero ver como esta después de todo- Había riesgo y él quería salir no era posible.

-Salir- Ahora Rico quería salir parece que ellos no median los riesgos ¿Por qué no lo entendían? No era tan difícil.

-No creo que sea prudente que salgas Rico sé que ustedes no ven los riesgos pero es peligroso- ¿Cómo hacerlos entender?

-Solo déjalos salir Eva vinimos de vacaciones después de todo- Ahora Kowalski se ponía de su parte ¿Qué seguía?

-Si algo les pasa será tu responsabilidad- Me senté algo frustrada no entiendo porque le deje ganar a Kowalski tan rápido.

-Chicos salgan solo tengan cuidado y si Eva yo me hago responsable- Enseguida los chicos se fueron y nos quedamos él y yo.

-¿Así son siempre? Están amenazados por un enemigo y no parece afectarles- Eran tan despreocupados que me sorprendía.

-Ya hemos estado así varias veces, uno se acostumbra ¿Tu no?- Nunca me había pasado así que nunca podría acostumbrarme.

-Yo protejo a quienes están en peligro por lo que nunca me han amenazado- Creí que eso ya lo sabía o eso pensé.

-Cierto olvidaba que a eso se dedicaba tu agencia, solo espero que esta no sea la primera vez que te pase- Solo espero que sea la última.

-Como sea debo llamar a mi equipo, necesito que vengan ya- Esto de estarlos cuidando yo sola no era para nada agradable.

-¿Por qué viniste tu sola? No es normal que un equipo se separe así- Nosotros teníamos estrictas reglas que seguir.

-Cuando nos encargaron esta misión, estábamos en otra misión, uno tenía que venir y yo me ofrecí por eso estoy aquí- La otra misión no me llamaba la atención.

-Bueno pues espero que tu equipo no tarde aunque Skipper no lo admita necesitamos toda la ayuda posible- Yo también esperaba que no tardarán.

-Iré a llamarles además tengo que estar reportando todo- Esta era la parte más aburrida de la misión decir todo lo que pasaba hasta ahora.

-Puedes hacerlo desde aquí por mí no te preocupes- Kowalski me estiro el teléfono pero al tomarlo sentí su mano y lo solté por error.

Miramos el teléfono en el suelo sin darnos cuenta nos agachamos al mismo tiempo y nuestras miradas se encontraron demasiado cerca.

-Ya llegue muchachos perdonen la tardanza…- Enseguida nos separamos debido a que Skipper recién entraba.

-Que bien que regresas Skipper comenzaba a preocuparme- Le dijo Kowalski y él solo nos miraba extrañado se perfectamente lo que pensaba.

-Yo iré a llamar a mi equipo con permiso- Salí inmediatamente de su cuarto ese momento fue incomodo ¿Qué me estaba pasando?

**Narrado por Cabo.**

Fui directamente a su habitación quería saber cómo estaba me había agradado bastante y seria buen o tener una amiga, toque algo nervioso ¿Por qué lo estaba? No lo sé pero sorpresivamente lo estaba.

-¿Quién es?- Pregunto ella desde adentro claro que no me esperaba ni yo mismo me esperaba estar aquí pero heme aquí.

-Soy Cabo- Oí como se acercaba y abría lentamente la puerta, ella enseguida me mostró su sonrisa muy linda por cierto.

-Hola de nuevo Cabo ¿Qué te trae por aquí?- Se perfectamente que no me esperaba ni nada por el estilo.

-Solo pasaba a verte ya sabes para saber cómo te ha ido después del incidente- Si era solo por eso quería suponerlo.

-Pues mejor he acomodado algunas cosas no vine con mucho ya que estaré poco tiempo en la cuidad- Me resultaba malo creerlo y no sabía porque.

-Te entiendo yo también estaré poco tiempo antes de volver al trabajo- Ella venia por trabajo y yo por vacaciones vaya que son las cosas.

-Me agradas demasiado Cabo quisiera que fuéramos amigos aunque sea el poco tiempo que tenemos- Yo también quería eso por una razón desconocida.

-Seria increíble Natalia a mi también me gustaría demasiado que fuéramos amigos- Y solo le sonreí estaba emocionado.

-¿No quieres pasar? Así podríamos conversar para conocernos un poco más- Seria agradable conocer más de ella.

-Claro sería un honor- Así entre no sé por qué pero ya le tenía una gran confianza sabía que era buena persona y esto comenzaba a agradarme.

**Narrado por Rico. **

-¿Otra vez Espiráculo?- Recién le había contado todo de que Espiráculo estaba otra vez tras de nosotros.

-Loco- Su sed de venganza era demasiado se ve que si le había afectado tanto que ahora estaba demasiado loco.

-Yo confió en que ustedes podrán con él solo no cometan los mismos errores- Creo que Espiración haría lo mismo.

-Donde esta- No sabíamos dónde estaba y eso nos hacía tener que estar al pendiente de todo en cualquier momento.

-Pronto sabrán de él no se ocultará toda la vida, además como me cuentas ahora tienen ayuda- También le había contado sobre la ayuda de Eva.

-Espero- Esperaba que ahora con más experiencia las cosas salieran como nosotros esperábamos.

-No pienses tanto es eso ahora- Ella tenía razón no valía la pena estarme preocupando por eso.

Mejor me empezaba a preocupar más adelante no ahora que apenas había regresado además confió en que las cosas serán diferentes.

**Narrado por Skipper.**

-Perdona por interrumpir Kowalski- Parecía que iban a besarse o algo estaban demasiado cerca cuando entre.

-¿Interrumpir? Pero no interrumpiste nada solo estábamos recogiendo el teléfono- No se parecía otra cosa pensé que estaban por besarse.

-Bueno como los vi tan cerca que pensé otra cosa pero no importa- Mejor dejáramos ese asunto en paz después de todo era su vida.

-No lo malinterpretes Skipper pero dime adonde fuiste que apenas regresas- No fue una agradable visita.

-Ayer hable con Marlene por teléfono solo fui a aclarar algunas cosas con ella- Y vayas las cosas que aclaramos.

-Espero que te haya ido bien con lo que sea que hayan aclarado- No diría que me fue bien pero tampoco me fue tan mal pudo haberme ido peor.

-¿Y los otros?- Note que no estaban Rico y Cabo me preguntaba donde estarían en una situación como esta.

-Rico fue con Percky y Cabo fue con la chica que conoció ayer- Era bastante extraño que Cabo fuera con aquella chica ¿Cómo saber que no era una espía?

-Solo espero que esa amiga suya no nos salga espía o sería el colmo- Ya tenía suficiente con Espiráculo como para librar con otra persona.

-No lo creo bueno Cabo no es tonto creo que lo hubiera notado- Nunca se sabe que pasaría pero le daríamos el beneficio de la duda.

-Bueno si tienes razón, por cierto Kowalski ¿Dejaste la televisión prendida?- No sé por qué razón pero estaba encendida.

-¿Qué? No- Los dos volteamos enseguida eso estaba demasiado extraño pero de la nada la imagen cambio y se apareció Espiráculo.

-Hola de nuevo Skipper, Kowalski- Estaba poco cambiado solo se veía más grande fuera de eso estaba igual.

-Me sorprendes Espiráculo mira que escapar dos veces de una prisión no es nada fácil- Además de poderse comunicar.

-La primera fue la más difícil créanme pero no estoy aquí para hablar de eso cuanto tiempo chicos mírense todo un escuadrón- Espiráculo sabía demasiado de nosotros en cambio nosotros no teníamos nada.

-Sí y con eso somos más letales e invencibles- Quería que supiera que no nos íbamos a dejar intimidar por él.

-Ustedes no son los únicos que lo han logrado ser mejores yo en cambio soy más inteligente y peligroso- Sé que así era tuvo tiempo suficiente para idear otro plan.

-Ya veremos Espiráculo no hables en vano- Teníamos que seguir de cerca a Espiráculo pero no teníamos nada.

-No lo hago Skipper felicítame a tu prima por su boda ¿Quieres? Adiós- ¿Qué quiso decir con eso? Solo podía significar dos cosas él sabía que obviamente habíamos roto o que era una terrible y peligrosa advertencia.

**Nota de la autora: Por fin apareció Espiráculo ¿Qué tramara? Apenas Eva y Kowalski tuvieron su primer acercamiento ¿Qué pasara más adelante? Espero que les esté gustando la historia al principio dije que esperaba y fue a mejor que la primera espero estarlo logrando y gracias. **

**Mari pie85: No tenlo por seguro que no lo es, solo es un personaje que yo misma agregue perdona la confusión, pero claro que aun la ama eso nunca cambiara, espero que la reacción de Eva te haya agradado eso vendrá más adelante, saludos. **

**B: Trate de hacerlo muy hermoso veo que lo logre, el amor es así que se le puede hacer solo hacerlo más difícil pero tranquila no me pasaré con los personajes y se pondrá mucho mejor solo espera y lo veras, saludos. **

**MabelCunningham-Madie: ****Creo****que****el**** beso ****fue****la****gota****que****derramó**** el ****vaso****lo****se****eso****llego al corazón, esa frase es hermosa la verdad y no dude en agregarla para no se agregarme mucha más emoción a ese momento, no llores te prometo que las cosas mejorarán respecto a Kowalski me imagino el paro cardiaco que te dio en ese momento mi mama cuando me ve escribiendo también hace caras así que te entiendo jajaja saludos.**

**Kao no nai ****tsuki****: ****Eso****tratare**** intentare ****creerme****soy****conciente de****que eso me falla he tratado de mejorarlo estoy avanzando poco a poco aun soy principiante en esto gracias por las observaciones en serio tratare de hacerlo, saludos.**

**Raven after high: Solo cambiaron dos parejas que son las de Kowalski y Cabo las otras dos siguen igual por el momento de personajes pues bueno y malos aquí no se queda, al principio pensé que había exagerado con la reacción pero al parecer no, me alegro mucho que te esté gustando, saludos.**

**Marie2486: Me lo habías pedido tanto que en serio tuve que ponerlo sé que tarde un poco pero en los otros capítulos tuve que dejar todo en claro, del romance de Cabo se va a ver mucho pero todo a su tiempo apenas se están conociendo, los sentimientos de Marlene no han cambiado y si por fin Stacy fue capaz de decir la verdad, descuida yo entiendo que a veces así se ponen los papás a mi igual me ha pasado, tratare de poner mucho más romance saludos. **

**BelenKatherine19: ****Hola****que****gusto****que****por fin****tengas****cuenta****es un placer así tus comentarios se pondrán enseguida así ya sabré que eres tu conteste tu otro comentario por si gustas leerlo, saludos otra vez. **

**No olviden comentar si les gusto que les gustaría que pasara o algún a duda que tengan, cualquier cosa pero comenten. **

**Hasta la próxima. Bye.**


	7. Chapter 7 Jamás será un adiós

Hola mis queridos lectores por desgracia mis vacaciones terminaron solo me queda el fin de semana por lo que ya no publicare los capítulos tan temprano pero seguirán por la tarde a menos que ocurra algo pero sin falta los días que tocan y sin más el capítulo de hoy.

**Los personajes no me pertenecen a mi si no a Tom y Eric creadores de la serie pero la historia es mía.**

**Capítulo 7: Jamás será un adiós. **

**Narrado por Kowalski.**

La imagen de Espiráculo desaparecía ante nuestros ojos, por fin nos había dado la cara pero no se fu sin antes dejarnos una extraña advertencia contra Marlene.

-Skipper eso no significa nada, no creo que intente lo mismo que antes- Solo trataba de tranquilizar a Skipper sabia como se ponía con ese asunto.

-Yo también lo creo Kowalski, por desgracia nuevamente estamos en desventaja- Como hace años vaya que son las cosas.

-Quizás Espiráculo sepa dónde estamos y porque no cosas sobre nosotros pero no es nada comparado con lo que hemos logrado en estos años- O al menos eso esperaba.

-Espero que nuestra experiencia logre algún cambio esta vez- Tal vez si haría una gran diferencia ya no éramos unos niños inexpertos.

En ese momento llegaron Rico y Cabo notablemente animados pero en cuanto nos vieron quitaron ese ánimo seguramente preguntándose qué pasaba.

-¿Sucedió algo mientras estuvimos fuera?- Pregunto Cabo después de un rato de incómodo silencio.

-Sí, Espiráculo hizo una transmisión con nosotros lo que hablamos fue poco pero lo suficiente para saber que aun quiere vengarse de nosotros- Algo teníamos que hacer pero aun pensaba en que solución había.

-¿Cómo?- No sé cómo lo hizo, obviamente se metió al sistema e hizo algunos cambios pero para ello se necesitaba hacerlo desde aquí.

-Ese no es el problema, ahora el problema es que Espiráculo tiene la ventaja de nuevo, hay que arreglar eso- Con los años habíamos aprendido que siempre debíamos tener la ventaja contra el enemigo sino estábamos atrapados.

-Aun no podremos, lo único que sabemos de Espiráculo es que no está aquí para tener de nuevo la ventaja tendremos que saber dónde está- Estaba seguro de lo que decía no había otra manera de poder intentar algo seguro.

-Kowalski llama a Eva no me gusta admitirlo pero necesitamos su ayuda- Era la realidad necesitábamos ayuda contra Espiráculo más en este momento.

-Enseguida Skipper- No sé por qué me mandaba a mí pero en fin mejor lo hacía, salí de la habitación y fui a la suya toque esperando a que saliera cuando finalmente salió.

-¿Necesitas algo?- Me respondió algo tímida no sabía porque desde que la conocí parecía muy segura consigo misma.

-Bueno hace un rato Espiráculo se contactó con nosotros así que si necesito algo, a ti- Me sentí algo extraño al decirlo pero era la realidad necesitaba de su ayuda.

-¿Por qué no me avisaron antes?- Ahora estaba molesta, no sé si podría con como maneja la situación y culparlo por nuestros errores.

-Recién acabo la transmisión, perdona no habértelo informado- No sé por qué me disculpaba no tenía la obligación de ver a Espiráculo e ir enseguida por ella.

-Sabes perfectamente que para hacer ese tipo de transmisiones se necesita una conexión fija desde aquí- Si sabía que se necesitaba de la ayuda de un dispositivo pequeño conectado desde la computadora central.

-Lo se Eva pero alarmarnos no lograra nada vamos con los chicos a ver qué podemos hacer- Debíamos actuar inmediatamente sin perder tiempo.

-No, espera ese dispositivo no durara mucho aquí debemos encontrarlo- Eva tomo mi mano y me dirigió hacia abajo creo que buscaría el dispositivo.

Continuamos bajando hasta llegar a una puerta que decía "mantenimiento" entramos con mucha precaución caminamos unos metros cuando llegamos al panel de control con cuidado quitamos la tapa estaba lleno de cable, Eva empezó a revisar los cables el dispositivo debía ser pequeño minutos pasaron cuando por fin lo encontró.

-Aquí esta, es obvio que alguien lo puso ¿Pero quién?- Se tenía demasiada alerta con Espiráculo así que sabríamos cuando viniera para acá.

-Tal vez de nuevo Espiráculo tiene secuaces- Era lo más probable que alguien más lo hubiera hecho por él otro problema mas.

-Debe ser alguien listo plantar, esto no es fácil- Otra cosa más que debíamos averiguar esto se complicaba cada vez más.

Oímos ruidos, no debíamos ser descubiertos por nadie o empezarían las preguntas que serían complicadas de contestar, Eva y yo no esperamos, enseguida tratamos de ocultarnos lo mejor posible cosa que logramos pero terminamos bastante cerca de nuevo.

-Parece que logramos no ser vistos- Dije algo nervioso dada la cercanía con ella ya había pasado esto dos veces.

-Tal parece que sí, será un gran trabajo averiguar quién lo hizo- No tenía mucho sentido lo que decíamos.

-No tanto solo busquemos huellas o cualquier otra cosa que pueda servirnos- Era yo o ¿Estábamos más cerca?

-Esto parece importante mucho- Bueno estaba en juego mi vida obvio que me era bastante importante.

-Me importa mucho pero… ahora no- Nos acercamos y sin que los dos lo hubiéramos previsto ocurrió, nos besamos.

**Narrado por Skipper.**

Kowalski estaba tardando demasiado no sé porque solo debía traer a Eva pero bueno yo no estaba tranquilo, después de lo que dijo Espiráculo mis nervios estaban altísimos algo debía hacer no sé qué pero algo, no podía pensar con claridad así que solo respondí saliendo de la habitación.

-Skipper ¿Adónde vas?- Me pregunto Cabo mientras me veía salir, no sabía si decirle a done verdaderamente iba.

-Tengo que asegurarme que todo esté bien no se preocupen no tardo- Esa advertencia no me dejaría en paz.

-Cuidado- Me dijo Rico, si tendría cuidado esto me hizo ver que Espiráculo no estaba solo y debía cuidarme.

Salí rápidamente del hotel, enseguida me dirigí a la casa de Marlene tenía que ver que ella estaba bien no me quedaría tranquilo hasta verlo con mis propios ojos, en pocos minutos llegue, toque la puerta pero nadie habría me empecé a preocupar de que Espiráculo hubiera llegado sin que nos hubiéramos enterado volví a tocar y de nuevo no recibí respuesta solo se me ocurrió algo entre a la fuerza.

-¡Marlene!- Estaba notablemente preocupado pero no podía ponerme de otro modo menos sabiendo que Espiráculo podía estar involucrado.

-¿Skipper? ¿Qué haces aquí?- Marlene bajaba las escaleras muy extrañada por mi presencia, por lo menos ella estaba bien.

-Solo vine a ver que todo estuviera en orden ¿No puedo?- No le diría lo de Espiráculo sino volvería a culparme.

-Sí, pero lo que no puedes es entrar a mi casa sin permiso además todo está en orden ¿Por qué pensarías lo contrario?- Creo que no utilice las palabras correctas si quería ocultar lo de Espiráculo.

-Toque pero no me abriste, no creas que deba pasar algo para venir a asegurarme que todo está bien, es mi trabajo después de todo- No lo era pero con tal de que me creyera todo estaría bien.

-Ya viste que todo está bien ya puedes irte- Ahora me estaba corriendo, no entendía porque.

-¿Por qué tienes tanto apuro en que me vaya?- Entiendo que no me quiera ver después del beso pero tampoco aceptaba su actitud.

-Skipper sabes perfectamente porque no me hagas decirlo- Lo que pensé era por el beso.

-Por mi parte no volverá a pasar, tengo cosas mucho más importantes en que pensar que eso- Por el momento en Espiráculo.

-Cuando gritaste mi nombre parecidas preocupado, creo que no te es menos importante que tus otros asuntos- Inevitablemente me había atrapado.

-Toque dos veces, no me contestaste era obvio que me preocupara, pasara lo que pasara entre nosotros dos sigues siendo mi prima Marlene- Aun éramos familia.

-¿Porque aceptaste Skipper? No tenías que hacerlo- Seguramente se refería a porque acepte entregarla.

-Al principio pensé que solo había sido porque mi madre me convenció pero ahora sé que era más por mí- Expresar esto era difícil ya que había acordado no volver a hablar de tema.

-¿Por ti? ¿Por qué dices eso? Habla claro Skipper- Estaba tratando de hablar lo más claro posible.

-Si no hubiera aceptado obviamente no hubiera venido pero acepte porque quería verte, quería saber que estas bien que tú eras feliz necesitaba eso- No sé por qué lo dije pero lo hice y ya no había vuelta atrás.

-Supongo que yo también necesitaba verte ver que a pesar de lo que te dedicas estas a salvo- Ahora ya no lo estaba.

-De verdad espero que seas feliz Marlene- Había venido a ver si estaba bien y le estoy confesando demasiadas cosas.

-Gracias Skipper espero lo mismo para ti, que encuentres a alguien- No creo poder encontrar alguien, pero así lo dejaría.

-Lo encontrare, debo retirarme los chicos seguramente deben estar esperándome- Aun tenía que arreglar el asunto de Espiráculo.

-Si claro yo debo salir a comprar unas cosas para la boda- Era mejor irme ya le había dicho muchas cosas.

-Adiós Marlene- Así sin más me aleje de ella, salí por la puerta caminando lentamente no tenía prisa.

-¡Skipper!- Oí a Marlene gritar mi nombre voltee en dirección a su casa ella corrió hacia mí y me abrazo fuertemente.

-¿Por qué es tan difícil hacer esto Skipper?- Sé que era difícil también para mí lo era al igual que doloroso.

-Porque siempre es difícil dejar ir lo que en verdad quieres- Sabia que ella me seguía queriendo tanto como yo a ella.

-Siento que ya no podamos estar juntos Skipper- Lo entiendo yo también lo sentía mucho pero no hay nada que yo pudiera hacer.

-Una de las cosas más difíciles que hice, fue dejarte ir- No había marcha atrás ella se iba a casar con otro.

-Entonces… ¿Ha llegado el fin?- No creo que llegara el fin de esto la única diferencia es que no estaríamos juntos.

-No, si me necesitas, llama- Yo siempre estaría para ella para lo que sea que necesitara ahí estaré.

-Te amo, eso no puede quitártelo- Parece que nos estábamos despidiendo como hace ocho años no lo hicimos.

-Lo sé, cuídate y felicidades- No me estaba despidiendo de ella jamás lo haría solo que ahora estaba de nuevo Espiráculo y no podía arriesgarme de nuevo.

Por fin me fui, tenía que mantenerla a salvo cueste lo que cuente así sea verla con otro pero no me arriesgaría de nuevo lo que hace años paso no podría volver a repetirse y me aseguraré de ello.

**Nota de la autora: Sé que parece que termino el romance pero no, créanme esto es como una pausa que se ponen peor no durara mucho créanlo ¿Creen que fue demasiado cursi? Lo siento creo que estaba demasiado inspirada, en cuanto al otro romance ¡Por fin ocurrió el beso! ¿Qué tal? ¿Les está gustando? Espero que si no se lo pierdan. **

**Mari pie85: Esta vez ya no estuvieron a punto y se basaron, lo que tiene planeado Espiráculo será terrible pero todo finamente calculado, si a veces hay confusiones pero tranquila no pasa nada aquí la continuación espero no haya sido muy cursi o eso, gracias.**

**Madie: Lo sé, pero esta vez nadie se las mato y lo que tanto querían paso el beso, estás en tu derecho de que no te agrade no puedes estar segura de que Espiráculo y Antonio no tienen ninguna relación espero que con tanta cursilería no llores o algo mas pero estaba inspirada creo que se nota demasiado, gracias.**

**BelenKatherine19: ****Eres****tu****, claro ****que**** no ****esta****esperemos****y****no****se****meta****son****permiso****a la****boda****exacto****cualquier****cosa****puede****pasar****aún no se sabe, se mete en muchos más problemas de los que debería ya se besaron así que quien sabe que suceda con ellos saludos y gracias. **

**Marie2486: Aun es muy pronto para que huyan además está la amenaza de Espiráculo, en cuando a Kowalski y Eva pues solo fue un beso tranquila, en el próximo se vera de Cabo y Natalia o al menos eso tratare, descuida yo entiendo perfectamente no sé qué pasa enserio eso es bastante extraño aquí puse más romance ojala te haya gustado, gracias. **


	8. Chapter 8 Enemigos

Hola mis queridos lectores lamento en serio la tardanza pero mañana entro a la escuela y tengo que dejar todo en orden por eso tarde algo en subirlo además en mi país se hizo el horario de verano y se adelantó el reloj aun no me acostumbró perdonen en serio y sin más el capítulo de hoy.

**Los personajes no me pertenecen a mi si no a Tom y Eric creadores de la serie pero la historia es mía.**

**Capítulo 8: Enemigos. **

**Narrado por Eva.**

¡Lo estoy besando! ¿Por qué lo bese? Esto no debía estar pasando pero estaba sucediendo y vaya que esto me estaba gustando, debía parar pero no podía apartarme de él.

-Perdón no debí hacerlo- Enseguida nos separamos y se disculpó Kowalski yo no sabía que decirle.

-Ah no yo no debí hacerlo también disculpa- Ni siquiera sabía que estaba diciendo de los nervios.

Ya no dijimos nada solo estábamos ahí muy apenados por lo reciente pero aun así seguíamos juntos no sabía cómo decirle que se apartará aunque no quería que lo hiciera.

-Creo que debemos avisarle a los chicos sobre lo que hallaste- Fue él quien se separó nervioso.

-Vamos, deben estar preguntándose donde estamos- No quería estar dando explicaciones de porqué tardamos demasiado.

-Si vamos- Los dos salimos con cuidado de no ser vistos enseguida subimos sin hablarnos.

Llegamos a la habitación Kowalski se fue a un extremo y yo a otro no quería volver a pensar en ese beso.

-¿Y Skipper?- Pregunto Kowalski, no había notado que no estaba en aquí definitivamente ese beso me saco de mi lugar.

-Salió algo apurado pero no nos dijo adonde- Él en verdad no entendía que podía estar en peligro, trabajar con ellos sería terrible.

-Necesitamos hablar seriamente todos- Teníamos una grave situación aquí que teníamos que tratar.

-Ya volverá descuida- Supongo que volvería cuando estuviera aquí no tenía caso esperarlo aquí.

-Volveré después- Mientras trataría de distraerme con contra cosa y tratar de olvidar el beso.

-Seguro vuelve pronto- Voltee hacia Kowalski él solo me mostró una sonrisa que yo respondí y salí de ahí.

No podía estar sintiendo esto por él apenas nos conocíamos y yo solo estaba ayudándolo no podía a ver nada mucho menos sentimientos entre nosotros.

**Narrado por Cabo.**

No sé qué había sucedido aquí era extraña la manera de comportarse de Eva y Kowalski pero no me metería en sus asuntos.

-Entonces debemos esperar a Skipper- Rompí el silencio que se había generado entre nosotros.

-Eso parece- Respondió algo extrañado Kowalski no sé qué le estaba pasando desde que llego con Eva.

-Saben olvide algo con Natalia ya vuelvo- Me sentí un poco incómodo ahí así que creo que sería mejor ir a ver a Natalia.

-Hola de nuevo Cabo ¿Olvidaste algo?- Creo que ya he venido varías veces, comenzaba a sonar extraño.

-Hola Natalia, no solo que bueno la tensión con mis amigos no me agrada mucho- No me gustaba estar ahí con esa tensión.

-¿Sucede algo?- O si un enemigo que nos tiene odio desde hace años quiere vengarse de nosotros solo eso.

-Solo estamos un poco tensos por el viaje y la boda es todo- Tenia absolutamente prohibido hablar de eso con un civil.

-Supongo que sí, puedo quedarme un rato más debo ir a mi trabajo- Un rato podía ser bastante agradable.

-Será interesante solo esperamos a un amigo para hablar de trabajo- Era difícil expresarme con ella sin decirle lo que éramos.

-Nunca me dijiste en que trabajaban exactamente- Porque tenía que preguntar justamente eso.

-Ah pues nosotros nos dedicamos a ayudar personas con problemas graves- No era exactamente lo que hacíamos pero no podía decírselo.

-Eso es muy lindo de su parte- Técnicamente si lo hacíamos deteniendo gente mala así podíamos hacerlo ¿Verdad?

-Si lo es, solo que bueno es difícil este trabajo- Demasiado difícil ya que puedes perder la vida en este trabajo.

-No veo porque sea difícil ayudar a otros- Como explicárselo sin decirle todo lo que pasaba en realidad en este trabajo.

-Bueno hay gente que quiere impedir que ayudemos gente pero no te preocupes siempre lo tenemos controlado- Fue cuando me di cuenta que le mentía de nuevo a una chica.

-Es increíble digo lo peligroso no es lo mío solo le huyó a eso- Aquí ya había un problema.

-Puedes apostar que conmigo no hay peligro alguno- ¿Qué? No otra vez mintiendo ¿Qué me pasaba?

-Siento que contigo eso es verdad y puedo confiar en ti- Ahora me estaba sintiendo mal por mentirle.

-Claro y yo en ti- ¿Por qué no dejo de mentirle? Debo dejar de hacerlo las mentiras nunca son buenas.

-Bueno ya debo irme al trabajo quiero llegar temprano- Y yo seguía sin poder decirle la verdad.

-Si por supuesto yo iré a ver si mi amigo ya llego- Solo tenía que decirle la verdad aunque se asustara de que en mi vida hay demasiado peligro.

-Nos vemos Cabo hablamos después, me alegro mucho conocerte- Así se fue Natalia y yo seguía teniendo culpa de mentirle y sin saber porque lo hacía.

**Narrado por Skipper.**

Regresaba al hotel después de verificar que Marlene estaba a salvo, quizás Espiráculo solo quería incomodarme sin importancia alguna de hacerle algún daño sería muy tonto volver a intentar la misma estrategia.

-Chicos ¿Alguna novedad mientras no estuve?- Recién entraba a la habitación, todo estaban ahí.

-Solo una Skipper, Eva encontró el chip que se instaló para la conexión con Espiráculo- Kowalski me informo.

-¿Hay modo de rastrear la ubicación del chip?- Si era así ya tendríamos ventaja sobre Espiráculo de nuevo.

-Por desgracia el chip que instalo no permite que lo rastreemos- Parece que Espiráculo no dejaría ningún indicio de su ubicación.

-Debemos hacer algo, no podemos seguir permitiendo que Espiráculo siga con la ventaja- Estábamos perdiendo a cada minuto.

-Creo que Espiráculo trabaja con alguien más ya que según los informes él aún no ha venido aquí- Eso era más que obvio.

-Eso lo tenía un poco previsto Kowalski pero llama a tu amiga para prevenirnos de la situación- Kowalski asintió un poco nervioso y se fue.

-¿Qué le pasa ahora?- Entiendo que la situación de Espiráculo era frustrante pero no debía estar así.

-Eva- Me contesto Rico ¿Qué les pasaba a esos dos? Pero bueno no tenía tiempo para estar vigilándolos.

-Solo que no dejen que les interfiera en la misión- Ya tenía demasiado conmigo preocupándose por Marlene.

-Skipper ¿Adónde fuiste?- No ahora no Cabo no quería hablar de eso ni ahora ni nunca.

-Fui a despedirme de alguien solamente-Eso esperaba no volver a tener ningún trato con Marlene o eso pretendía.

**Narrado por Espiráculo.**

Seguía aquí atrapado sin poder ir a Nueva York sabía perfectamente que la otra agencia vigilaba perfectamente quien entraba y quien salía así que no podía arriesgarme, sin embargo no podía dejar pasar el tiempo, por suerte había analizado bien la situación mis errores de la última vez el más importante fue confiarme en que tenía controlada la situación cuando no era así fueron más inteligentes esta vez pero la próxima no.

-Hice lo que me pediste Espiráculo ¿Ahora qué sigue?- Él interrumpió mis pensamientos pero era por una buena razón.

-No te desesperes Hans, uno de mis muchos errores fue apresurar las cosas cuando tenía que darles tiempo- No debía ir tan rápido pero tampoco tan lento.

-El resto del equipo no deberá tardar demasiado tendrán ayuda solo eso te digo Espiráculo- Si el otro equipo que ayudaría a mantenerlos a salvo.

-Su llegada no afectara nada créeme solo debo esperar y veras que ellos llegaran a mí- Mi plan era fácil y sencillo.

-¿Entonces que planeas?- Nada tan complicado como la última vez eso también fue un error la última vez.

-Por el momento jugar con sus mentes hice la primera movida con Skipper ya después entraremos en acción- Ahora solo hice lo primero ya venía lo segundo.

-Con tal de que no me vuelvas a enviar a poner esas cosas todo estará bien- No había sido la gran cosa.

-Tranquilo tuve que hablar con ellos, pero ahora solo pasemos al segundo plano ¿Quieres?- Es hora de la siguiente movida.

-¿Y de que se trata?- Iríamos de acuerdo a lo que tenía planeado era sencillo pero debía hacerse correcto.

-Vamos a darle un pequeño susto, pero nada serio ¿Entendido?- Hans igual que yo les tenía cierto rencor a los chicos.

-Haré lo que pueda, no prometo nada pero lo intentaré, adiós- Hans salió de aquí sabía que solo lo decía así pero que no les haría daño él quería lo mismo que yo, venganza.

**Nota de la autora: Ya vieron también la reacción de Eva ¿Qué les pareció? Por fin apareció Espiráculo y ya vieron quien es su secuas ¿Cómo terminarán las cosas? Gracias por seguir leyendo.**

**Mari pie85: Me parecía que ya debía suceder, me alegro que te gustara esto pensé que a algunos les parecería demasiado cursi, aquí la continuación ojala te haya gustado, saludos.**

**Marie2486: Porque aún no va a haber beso hasta más adelante, te prometo que si habrá un beso pero más adelante no desesperes, pondré más romance, saludos. **

**MabelCunningham-Madie: ****Era****muy****necesario****que****estuviera****n ****juntos****, ****de****nuevo****te****asesine****con****ese**** beso ****pero****tenía****que****ponerlo****, ****me****alegrará****tenerte****hasta**** el ****final****, ****será**** cuando ****acabe****la otra que la publicaré suerte que no lloraste esta vez, saludos.**

**BelenKatherine19: ****Lo****trate****de****hacerlo lo más hermoso posible, esa era la intención que lloraran con este capítulo, si esta próxima la boda según pero como te dije todo puede pasar, saludos.**

**Raven after: ¿****En serio****? ****Vaya****relación****que****estoy**** escribiendo ****creo****que****me****inspiró****en****la****tuya****xD****no****descuida lo importante es****que****ya****estás****aquí lista para continuar leyendo, me alegra que el anterior también te haya gustado, saludos.**

**No olviden comentar si les gusto que les gustaría que pasara o algún a duda que tengan, cualquier cosa pero comenten. **

**Hasta la próxima. Bye.**


	9. Chapter 9 Temo perderlo

Hola mis queridos lectores perdonen de nuevo por tardar pero esta semana me están evaluando porque ya solo me quedan dos semanas de clases además con el cambio de horario se me dificulta mucho más porque no me acostumbró les prometo que pasando esta semana creo que no lo subiré tan tarde y sin más el capítulo de hoy.

**Los personajes no me pertenecen a mi si no a Tom McGrath y Eric Darnell creadores de la serie pero la historia sí es mía.**

**Capítulo 9: Temo perderlo.**

**Narrado por Marlene.**

Y me vi tentada a besarle, pero sin embargo, me di la vuelta y me fui. Otra vez, estaba haciendo lo correcto y eso no me gustaba.

Cerré la puerta, me había despedido bien de él como hace años no lo hice pero seguía doliendo igual o peor que aquella vez, tal vez porque esa vez éramos muy jóvenes ahora hemos crecido ya no estamos para hacer esas inmadureces.

-¿Está todo bien cariño?- Pregunto mi madre recién llegando, no lo estaba pero ella no debía saberlo.

-Claro, solo Skipper vino y me dio tristeza el tiempo que lo he tenido lejos- Realmente me había sentido triste al estar lejos de él.

-Son primos así que siempre se verán quieran o no- Eso sería un terrible castigo para mí.

-Eso es cierto siempre terminaremos viéndonos- Siempre estaríamos juntos pero no de ese modo.

-Exacto, por tu primo no te preocupes que siempre lo tendrás cerca, hasta que tenga su propia familia- No me imaginaba a Skipper teniendo familia con alguien más.

-¿Crees que tenga familia?- Le pondría total atención a su respuesta, quería saber si eso era posible.

-Sé que nunca le conocimos ninguna novia pero tarde o temprano llega alguien como te paso a ti hija- Me pregunto si a él le pasara.

-Supongo que tienes razón y tarde o temprano alguien llegara a su vida- Tarde o temprano terminaré perdiéndolo.

-Cuando ambos tengan hijos pasara lo mismo que ustedes solo espero que ellos si se lleven bien- ¿Hijos? Aun no pensaba en eso.

-Supongo que se llevaran bien- Dudo mucho que pase exactamente lo mismo que nosotros pasamos.

-No te preocupes por tu primo, preocupante por tu boda ahora hija, ese es el día más importante en la vida de una mujer- Se supone que debía serlo entonces ¿Por qué no lo sentía así?

-Si tienes razón eso es más importante- Tenia que concentrarme solo en eso y olvidar a Skipper.

-Subiré a descansar un poco el día estuvo agitado- Bastante agitado más para mí que hable de ese modo con Skipper.

-Claro, descansa- Yo solo quería pensar ¿Está bien lo que hice? Me aleje de Skipper cuando las cosas no estaban bien cuando le prometí luchar por eso.

Creo que cometí el error más grande de mi vida en hacer que se alejará pero ya no puedo remediar eso tendré que vivir con eso el resto de mi vida.

Alguien tocaba la puerta me pregunto quién sería, dudaba que Skipper estuviera aquí de nuevo después de habernos despedido así, m levante y abrí la puerta para mi grata sorpresa era Stacy.

-Hola sé que no me esperabas pero necesito hablar con alguien- Nosotras tres nos habíamos distanciado un poco después que los chicos se fueron.

-Claro, pasa- A pesar del distanciamiento seguíamos siendo amigas y siempre estábamos la una para la otra.

-Gracias, siento que explotare si no se lo cuento a alguien- Ambas nos sentamos en la sala, yo estaba dispuesta a ayudarla.

-Tranquila, puedes confiar en mi dime ¿Qué te sucede?- Sabía perfectamente que tenía que ver con Kowalski.

-Fui y busque a Kowalski a explicarle todo lo que en realidad sucedió- Hace algunos años me lo explico a mí.

-¿Qué te dijo?- Nunca se atrevió a decirle la verdad a Kowalski quizás ahora ya era demasiado tarde.

-Que no sabía si creerme, que debía pensar muchas cosas- Era normal que eso le pasara después de tantos años.

-Stacy piensa bien las cosas, para él no es fácil que le digas eso tal vez ahora ya es tarde- Tarde para ellos como para Skipper y para mí.

-Eso es lo que empiezo a temer me dijo que me amaba pero quizás nunca estará listo de nuevo, lo lastime demasiado para continuar- A veces por mucho que quieras a una persona los daños no te dejan continuar.

-Dale el tiempo necesario para que acepte las cosas como son ¿No crees?- Era lo mejor que podía decirle darle su tiempo y espacio.

-Enserio trato pero siento que lo estoy perdiendo no sé qué hacer quiero correr con él y asegurarme que no está pasando- Yo definitivamente ya había perdido a Skipper.

-No creo que sea lo correcto no sabes cómo reaccionara- Podía reaccionar mal y entonces si Stacy estaría en problemas.

-Si tu pudieras evitar perder a Skipper ¿No lo harías?- Ciertamente lo haría pero este no es al caso.

-Si fuera otra situación claro que lo haría pero este no es el caso y definitivamente ya lo perdí- Ya no había nada que hacer.

-Eso es lo que tú crees pero sé que Skipper aun te quiere y tu igual- Lo sé pero estaba próxima a casarme además nunca funcionaria lo nuestro.

-Nunca podrá ser esto Stacy, mira lo único que puedo aconsejarte es que le des tiempo para ajustar sus pensamiento y si lo llegas a perder piensa que quizás su momento ya fue y ahora no lo es- Como el de Skipper y el mío.

-Eso es lo que menos quiero, trate estos años de olvidarme de él pero jamás pude y perderlo sería terrible- Entendía a Stacy porque sentía lo mismo.

-Sé que te sentirás horrible si eso llega a pasar pero debes dejarlo ser feliz en dado caso que no quiera estar contigo- Así yo dejaría a Skipper.

-Sé que eso debo hacer será difícil pero mientras pueda estaré con él- Creo que estar cerca de él no sería bueno.

-No creo que sea buena idea pero te apoyo en lo que decidas- No la iba sacar de esa idea aunque quisiera.

-Lo que no es buena idea es que te cases con Antonio- Tenía que hacerlo ya me lo había propuesto.

-Sabes que me prometí empezar de nuevo y con Antonio eso podía hacerlo- Era necesario para que viviera feliz.

-Estas lastimando gente, a Skipper porque te quiere aun, Antoni porque piensa que lo quieres como él a ti y principalmente a ti- Todo era verdad.

-Lo llegare a querer pondré de todo mi esfuerzo para hacerlo posible- Tenia que lograrlo a como diera lugar.

-¿Te esforzarte por querer a Skipper? Claro que no porque simplemente lo quisiste en cambio con Antonio no podrás hacerlo aunque lo desees- No quería admitir que tenía razón.

-Lo mío con Skipper nunca podrá ser él encontrara alguien y será muy feliz- Eso sí que me dolerá enormemente.

-Dilo tantas veces hasta que logres creértelo, yo quisiera tanto estar en tu situación, ojala no te des cuenta demasiado tarde- Tampoco quería arrepentirme más adelante.

-Estoy haciendo lo correcto Stacy por favor apóyame- Necesitaba demasiado apoyo para seguir esto.

-Lo haré tranquila siempre lo haré pero te pido que lo pienses es una decisión para toda la vida- Lo sabía pero estaba segura de mi decisión.

-Estoy muy segura de esto Stacy no te preocupes por mí- No serviría de nada estar pensando en algo que ya había decidido.

-Descuida no lo haré si no tengo que hacerlo, nos vemos Marlene- No lo tiene que hacer mi decisión ya está tomada.

-Gracias por apoyarme, nos vemos Stacy- Acompañe a Stacy a la puerta ahí nos despedimos y ella se fue yo volví a donde habíamos estado hace unos momentos.

Teníamos que alejarnos, irnos por caminos diferentes teníamos que hacerlo.

**Narrado por Kowalski.**

Toque nerviosamente su puerta, no habíamos hablado nada después del beso era incómodo para ambos.

-¿Quién es?- Pregunto al otro lado de la puerta, temía hablar ¿Por qué Skipper se empeñaba en mandarme por ella? Tenía que hacer la situación mucho más incómoda.

-Ah soy yo Eva- Sabia que con oír mi voz sabría quién soy, tardo un poco en abrirme pero finalmente lo hizo algo seria.

-¿Necesitas algo?- Se portaba algo distante conmigo no la culpaba pero no creo que siendo así conmigo la situación mejore en algún aspecto.

-Solo vine por ti Skipper me mando pero si no quieres no- Solo di media vuelta y camines unos pasos pero ella detuvo enseguida.

-No espera, lo siento no quise hablarte así, pero creo que después de la situación es necesario- No creo que por un beso se armara mucho alboroto entre nosotros.

-¿Por un beso? Creo que es una exageración ¿No crees?- No por eso algo cambiaba entre nosotros ¿Verdad? Según yo no habría porque cambiarlo.

-No es el beso es que nunca debió haber sucedido ¿Entiendes?- Si sabía que no era de lo más correcto pero solo sucedió sin saber cómo.

-Lo entiendo Eva no te preocupes por mi parte ya todo está bien tres tu y yo- Solo esperaba que por su parte también para llevar esto en paz.

-Por mi parte igual Kowalski perdona haberte puesto en esta extraña situación- No era para nada su culpa ni la mía la situación se dio sola.

Nos quedamos mirando unos segundos supongo que después de aclarar las cosas no sabíamos que más decir, eso hasta que un chico paso corriendo y me empujo contra Eva y quedamos nuevamente cerca.

-Oh no…- Dijimos antes de volver a besarnos ¿Por qué hacíamos esto? Una vez es pasable pero dos ya es demasiado extraño no sé qué me pasaba enserio yo ya no era así desde lo sucedido con Stacy.

Continuamos besándonos pareciera que nada existiera pero seguía preguntándome porque nos besamos ¿Qué nos hacía hacer esto? Recién aclarábamos el tema y volvíamos a caer en el hoyo, no sé cómo lo tomaría ella si bien o mal por alguna extraña razón eso me preocupaba demasiado.

-Ajam- Oímos mientras nos separamos de inmediato ahí estaban los chicos mirándonos extrañados creo que no esperaban esto entre Eva y yo.

-Ah Skipper, yo, ella nosotros- No sabía que explicarle o como explicarle esto que había sucedido ni yo mismo tenía una clara explicación de esto.

-Lo que hacen ustedes es su problema pero tenemos trabajo- Eva y yo asentimos lentamente muy apenado nunca pensamos que nos pudieran ver.

Eva y yo caminamos siguiendo a los demás chicos por un momento nos volteamos a vernos y enseguida nos sonreímos, no estaba seguro que pasaría con esto pero sabía que ya no era simplemente un incidente.

**Nota de la autora: De nuevo me disculpo por subirlo tarde pero enserio el tiempo me está comiendo y aun no me acostumbró al horario de verano además que esta semana me evalúan porque ya voy a salir de la escuela tratare de evitar esto a como dé lugar enserio perdónenme pero aquí está hoy sin falta gracias por entender.**

**Mari pie85: No hay otro mejor villano para ser sus secuas, claro que le encanto como viste se dieron otro así que es obvio, espero te haya gustado la continuación, además gracias por ayudarme con lo del nuevo fic que pretendo, aun no lo he decidido bien pero veré que haré gracias. **

**Marie2486: Lo siento es que bueno esta es la nueva pareja que puse tengo una idea sobre esto no tendrás que preocuparte más adelante descuidar, espero no te enojes por el segundo beso lo hago por el bien común, gracias.**

**MabelCunningham-Madie: Creo ****que****siempre****término****asesinándote****con****cada****capítulo****, como ****te****encantaba****Hans****además****de****ser****uno****de****los****mejores****villanos**** obvio ****tenía****que**** ponerlo ****en****esta****historia****, ****perdón****en serio**** por ****tardan****en****subir****la****de****la****otra****historia**** y ****esta****tratare****de****evitarlo****, ****gracias****.**

**BelenKatherine19: ****Tratare****de****que****haya****de**** todo ****un****poco****en****ese****sentido****, ****ya****esta**** mucho ****más****avanzada****como****viste****no****perdieron**** el tiempo ****y****volvieron****a****besarse****saludos**** y ****gracias.**

**No olviden comentar si les gusto que les gustaría que pasara o algún a duda que tengan, cualquier cosa pero comenten. **

**Hasta la próxima. Bye.**


	10. Chapter 10 Lo que paso en Dinamarca

Hola mis queridos lectores creo que ahora si no tarde tanto en subirlo pero como ya saben estoy en semana de evaluación porque estoy próxima a salir por eso tarde un poco en ambas historias pero estoy tratando lo más posible se no tardar gracias por entender y sin más el capítulo de hoy.

**Los personajes no me pertenecen a mi si no a Tom McGrath y Eric Darnell creadores de la serie pero la historia sí es mía.**

**Capítulo 10: Lo que paso en Dinamarca.**

**Narrado por Skipper.**

Encontrar a Espiráculo resultaba más difícil de lo que esperaba obviamente tenia alguien que le ayudaba ¿Pero quién?

-Debemos buscar en los videos por si llegamos a ver alguien sospechoso- Sugirió Kowalski, no me parecía mala su idea.

-Hazlo, debemos saberlo para después encontrarlo- Si lo de Espiráculo era una advertencia tenía que cuidarla de su ayudante.

Esperáramos momentáneamente mientras Kowalski y Eva trabajaban mirándose mutuamente pero bueno quien era yo para decirles que no, solo seguía esperando realmente quería saber quién ayudaba a Espiráculo para prevenirme de cualquier maniobra que planeara.

-Skipper creo que deberías ver esto- Fui hacia donde estaba Kowalski, tenía congelada la imagen en un sujeto cubierto pero en la toma se alcanza a distinguir quien era, Hans.

-Hans está ayudando a Espiráculo- No podía creerlo pero sinceramente no me extrañaba de Hans todo se esperaba.

-¿Quién es Hans?- Pregunto confundida Eva, claro que ella no sabía quién era él, pocos lo sabían.

-Una vez fue con Skipper a una misión que salió digamos mal- Salió más que mal, fue terrible, Cabo solo le dio una introducción.

-¿Qué tan mal salió esa misión?- Vaya que tenía curiosidad por saberlo pero bueno muchos la tenían.

-Demasiado- Agrego Rico con tono serio, ese tema era bastante serio para solo alegar de ello.

-Digamos que gracias a esa misión no puedo volver a Dinamarca así de mala fue la misión- Y casi no salgo de ahí.

-¿Qué fue lo que paso exactamente en aquella misión?- Los únicos que sabíamos que había pasado son los chicos, los daneses, Hans y yo.

-No suelo contárselo a nadie, pocos lo saben pero dado que Kowalski te tiene bastante confianza, te lo diré- Además que es una buena agente elite.

-Sucedió hace pocos años, nos habían requerido a los jefes de una unidad para esta misión- Comencé a decirle, aún recuerdo todo perfectamente.

_**Flashback.**_

_Acabábamos de aterrizar en territorio enemigo, recién nos habían pedido ayuda de proteger a alguien importante del gobierno, su nombre era Fernando, él era un blanco fácil así que mandaron solo a los mejores teníamos que cruzar la frontera con Alemania, a partir de ahí todo estaría bien o eso pensamos, cuando atacaron y todos nos separamos para mi mala fortuna yo me fui con Hans y el tipo que debíamos proteger._

_-Hans solo debemos llegar a la frontera y todo estará bien, pero necesito tu ayuda- No me había dado cuenta que confiaba en la persona equivocada._

_-Puedes contar conmigo Skipper- Ciertamente solo mentía él solo pensaba en irse y poder estar a salvo._

_No tuve suerte en contactarme con otros sujetos que habían ido con nosotros así que solo estábamos Hans y yo para protegerlo al igual que la espalda de casa uno, nunca había tratado demasiado a Hans no pasábamos de algunos saludos y entrenamiento juntos pero hasta ahí así que pensé que podía confiar en él, que gran error. _

_Fuimos recorriendo todo el trayecto con sumo cuidado las alertas estaban al máximo, según pensaban que éramos terroristas sin que supieran que protegíamos a alguien importante de si gobierno pero los daneses no escuchaban y podía ser peligroso tratar de explicarles lo obvio así que decidimos seguí así._

_-Por ahí esta el transporte que nos llevara hasta la frontera con Alemania- Explique brevemente, mientras vigilaba._

_-Creo que deberíamos apurarnos Skipper- Aconsejo Hans pero lo cierto es que debíamos descansar Fernando no estaba en tan buenas condiciones._

_-Descansemos un momento antes de comenzar- Note la expresión de Hans con cierto enojo pero en ese momento la ignore._

_-Como digas- Dijo enojado, pero nuevamente lo ignore porque entendía la presión que era salir del país._

_Esperamos algunos momentos, Hans vigilaba cuando se alarmó noto que de nuevo los que nos sorprendieron venían para acá inmediatamente corrimos pero no podíamos hacerlo demasiado por las condiciones de Fernando._

_-¡Debemos dejarlo Skipper es solo un estorbo!- Me dijo Hans mientras corríamos yo no podía creer que dijera esas cosas._

_-¡Estás loco! Es nuestra misión Hans y no la dejaremos- Estaba bastante indignado con Hans por decir eso._

_-Tu eres el loco ¡No arriesgare mi vida por él!- En ese momento Hans se detuvo y nosotros también, otro gran error._

_-Hans debemos irnos estamos cerca- No sé por qué me detuve a insistirle a Hans que continuara debí haberlo dejado aquella vez. _

_-Sabes que no acabaremos esta misión y muertos no ayudaremos, solo haré esta misión menos pesada- Sin previo aviso Hans levanto su arma y le disparo a Fernando._

_-¿Qué has hecho?- Fui enseguida a atender a Fernando, mientras Hans huía en ese momento me di cuenta de quién era verdaderamente Hans._

_Todo paso demasiado rápido, por desgracia Hans dio un muy buen tiro y Fernando no tardo en morir por si fuera poco los daneses llegaron pero antes de empezar a disparar como locos como lo hicieron al principio vieron a Fernando y lo reconocieron enseguida._

_-¡Lo mato!- Oí gritar a uno, ahora me culparían de esto vaya que Hans había hecho algo terrible ese día. _

_Antes de darles oportunidad de hacer otra cosa logre escapármeles y así huir de Dinamarca llegando a la frontera con Alemania, ahí me fui directamente a la base en Estados Unidos al llegar fue un desastre, me dieron oportunidad de explicar lo sucedido ¿Por qué me creyeron? Porque Hans huyó y con eso él mismo comprobó su culpabilidad._

_Hubo un altercado entre gobiernos ya que aunque nos pidieron esa misión se me acusaba de traición y asesinato, pidiendo que me llevaran a Dinamarca para juicio por suerte se logró explicar todo pero los daneses no quedaron muy conformes y dijeron que me dejaban libre con una condición, que nunca volviera a Dinamarca cosa que tuve que aceptar y nunca volví a ver a Hans._

_**Fin Del Flashback.**_

-Hasta ahora que vuelvo a verlo ayudando a Espiráculo- Termine mi breve historia parece corta pero vivirla no lo era.

-Oí hablar de eso pero nunca me imaginé que eras tú, pero tiene sentido sabes- No entiendo porque dice que tiene sentido.

-¿Por qué lo dices?- Yo no le veía el sentido alguno ya ha pasado bastante tiempo para que Hans aparezca aquí.

-Espiráculo quería alguien que desee destruirte ¿Quién más que Hans? Y Hans quería hacer lo mismo solo que no es lo bastante listo como Espiráculo para idear un plan, el equipo perfecto- Ahora si entendía.

-Ellos dos pueden ser peligrosos- Espiráculo me lo demostró hace ocho años y Hans cada vez que entrenábamos, juntos no sé lo que pasaría.

-Parece que después de todo necesitan ayuda- Sí, odiaba admitirlo pero necesitaríamos bastante ayuda.

-Después de todo tal parece que sí, estas en el equipo Eva, al menos en lo que llega tu verdadero equipo- Aun no sé cuándo llegarían pero esperaba que fuera pronto.

-Sera un honor trabajar con ustedes por este tiempo- Enseguida miro a Kowalski y le sonrió, bueno problema de ellos no mío.

Pensé que sería difícil encontrar a Hans después de todo ni la base pudo dar con él después de lo que ocurrió lo de Dinamarca pero creo que sería un poco menos difícil que encontrar a Espiráculo ya que por lo menos Hans si se dejaba ver, en ese momento alguien toco no sé por qué pero yo fui directamente a abrir la puerta encontrándome con Marlene.

-Ah ¿Qué haces aquí Marlene?- No me esperaba que ella estuviera aquí enfrente mío después de lo que hablamos.

-¿Podemos hablar?- Ahora de que quería hablar pensaba que después de lo que hablamos hasta ahí habíamos llegado.

-Claro, pasa ¿Sobre qué quieres hablar?- Ella miro a los chicos que no nos quitaban la mirada de encima.

-Muchachos am si son tan amables queremos hablar a solas- Yo tampoco quería hablar con ella mientras los chicos solo nos veían.

-Oh claro yo y Rico vamos por unos helado-Cabo jalo rápidamente sacándolo de la habitación.

-Nosotros veremos que más sabemos estaremos abajo- Enseguida se fueron también Kowalski y Eva, quedándonos solos Marlene y yo.

-Entonces ¿Sobre qué quieres hablar?- Debía ser algo muy importante para romper el trato que hicimos de estar alejados.

Solo me miro un segundo antes de desviar la mirada se notaba nerviosa iba a preguntarle que le pasaba pero ella me gano callando mis labios con un beso. Enseguida respondí tomándola por la cintura ahora no me importaban lo anterior dicho solo estaba concentrado besándola.

-Estoy tan confundida Skipper- Yo igual estaba confundido por su actitud indecisa de besarme y después decirme que esto no vale la pena.

-Tu igual me confundes más Marlene solo me besas pero después te vas no puedo con eso- Llegue a pensar que solo me usaba cuando están sola.

-Temo perderte Skipper- No creo que pueda perderme, más bien yo la estoy perdiendo a ella.

-Creo que es al revés Marlene, tú te casas y yo sigo aquí- Ella haría su vida con alguien más.

-Temo que un día me digan que te casas, que un día me inviten a conocer a tus hijos temo que ya no me pertenezcas- ¿Eso pensaba ella?

-Marlene no me ha pasado en ocho años ¿Por qué crees que me pase ahora?- Creí que al menos vería eso.

-Tarde o temprano encontraras a alguien y te olvidarás de mí- Marlene me estaba expresando todo lo que sentía pero yo a ella no.

-Marlene ¿No lo ves? Eso me va a pasar a mi tú ya lo encontraste te olvidarás de mí y serás muy feliz- Tuve que vivir con eso los últimos ocho años.

-No sé lo que estoy haciendo Skipper pero ya es muy tarde para dar marcha atrás- Se estaba refiriendo a su boda con Antonio.

-Nunca es tarde Marlene, si tú aun me quieres y yo a ti deberíamos intentarlo de nuevo- Aquí estaba otra vez tratando de que se quede conmigo.

-Es tarde no puedo hacerle esto a Antonio, tienes derecho a rehacer tu vida tendré que vivir con eso- ¿Qué más podía decirle?

-No tienes que hacerlo, puedes estar conmigo me cuesta decirlo y lo sabes pero quiero que te quedes conmigo siempre- Sabia que ella igual lo quería solo debía tomarlo.

-Yo también quiero quedarme contigo siempre Skipper pero hay tantas personas a la que lastimaría mi decisión- No debía pensar en las otras personas.

-No pienses en los demás piensa en ti, piénsalo yo seguiré aquí- Le di un pequeño beso despidiéndome de ella.

-Lo pensaré, gracias por escucharme Skipper- Ella me dedico una pequeña caricia en la mejilla izquierda.

-Siempre te escucharé Marlene- Ella automáticamente sonrió y beso rápidamente mi mejilla, enseguida se fue.

Sé que no hacíamos las cosas del mejor modo, después de todo ella estaba comprometida con alguien bueno pero no podía dejarla hacer eso si ella me quería a mi creo que sería peor que se casara con alguien que no quiere solo esperaría a que lo pensara, pero aún sigo aquí, y continuo locamente enamorado de ella.

**Nota de la autora: Puse lo que creí que paso en Dinamarca pero obviamente más cambiado según lo que me pareció interesante y creíble espero les haya gustado, creo que con Skilene se me sale lo romántica por cada cosa que pongo ¿Qué decisión tomara Marlene? Gracias por seguir leyendo y como dije tratare de no tardarme en subirlo. **

**Marie pie85: Creo que basta algo de tiempo para que se dé cuenta, ellos son de esas parejas que quien sabe porque siempre terminan besándose, gracias me esta llenado bien por lo que tardar menos en subirlo, bueno veras en mi país al reloj se le adelanto una hora lo cual es difícil porque si antes eran no se las cuatro ahora ya son las cinco más tarde (aun no me acostumbró) espero haber aclarado tu duda, saludos.**

**BelenKatherine19: ****La****hice****mientras****escuchaba****música****triste****por**** eso ****salió****salí****esa****parte,****con****esto**** creo ****que****se****puso****mas**** que ****mejor****, ****con****lo****que****escribí****hoy****nos****hacemos****la****pregunta**** ¿****Llegará****la****boda****de****Marlene****? ****Espero****te****haya**** gustado ****Saludos****. **

**Marie****2486: ****Se**** que ****te****molesta****bastante****esta****pareja**** pero ****es****la****que****elegí****para****esta****historia****pero****tranquila****ya****te****compensar****por**** eso ****créeme****tengo****cosas****planeadas****con**** lo ****que****escribí**** no ****se**** si ****habrá boda o no eso lo veremos más adelante, creo que al final hubo mucho romance espero te haya gustado saludos.**

**No olviden comentar si les gusto que les gustaría que pasara o algún a duda que tengan, cualquier cosa pero comenten. **

**Hasta la próxima. Bye.**


	11. Chapter 11 Enamorada de él

Hola mis queridos lectores el día de hoy en este capítulo solo tratara de una pareja en especial que ya es querida por muchos aquí así que decidí darles un capítulo completo ojala les guste y sin más el capítulo de hoy.

**Los personajes no me pertenecen a mi si no a Tom McGrath y Eric Darnell creadores de la serie pero la historia sí es mía.**

**Capítulo 11: Enamorada de él.**

**Narrado por Stacy.**

Llega al hotel en donde él se hospedaba, Marlene me había aconsejado que le diera tiempo y eso planeaba hacerlo pero ya estuve ocho años lejos de él no pienso estarlo más tiempo solo hablaría con él nada mas no lo presionaría ni nada, entre pasando por el vestíbulo, no sé qué me hizo voltear hacia la parte en donde se encontraba la cafetería donde ahí estaba él, con una chica.

Me acerque disimuladamente tratando de evitar que me vieran cosa que fue fácil porque hablaban entre ellos y no se quitaban la mirada el uno del otro, lo admito me dieron celos nunca me imaginé verlo aquí con ella, según una amiga de la base debía tranquilizarme y pensar las cosas eso no me duro mucho cuando vi que ella acariciaba su mejilla ahí explote y fui hacia ellos.

-Hola ¿Interrumpo?- Ellos enseguida detuvieron su plática para mirarme se quedaron callados por un buen tiempo.

-¿Qué haces aquí Stacy?- Sé que no me esperaba para nada pero yo tampoco esperaba verlo con ella.

-Venía a hablar contigo, te vi así que aquí estoy- Solo quería estar cerca de él pero con esto me doy cuenta que lo estoy perdiendo.

-No he pensado las cosas eh tenido cosas que hacer- No pude evitar mirar a la chica, pero ella solo lo miraba a él.

-Si es lo que estoy viendo- Cuando mencione eso ella me miro y Kowalski la miro a ella entendiendo todo.

-Stacy ella es Eva, Eva ella es Stacy- Nos presentó Kowalski algo incómodo solo nos miramos ninguna dijo nada.

-Kowalski quiero hablar contigo- Ya que ni nos saludamos decidí pasar eso e ir directamente con Kowalski.

-Ahora no puedo como te he dicho no he pensado las cosas- No iba a dejar que se quedara solo con Eva.

-No quiero hablar de eso, solo quiero hablar contigo- Eso podía quedar para después ahora quería estar con él.

-Tengo compañía Stacy no puedo simplemente hablar contigo- Eso me enojaba que él quisiera estar con ella.

-Te has vuelto muy difícil de tratar Kowalski- Si no quería hablar está bien, entonces discutiríamos pero no lo dejaría con ella.

-Las circunstancias me han hecho así Stacy, no sé qué te sorprende- Se refería a lo que ocurrió hace varios años.

-Gracias a eso sigues aquí, olvidaba que tú eres tan perfecto- Porque no podía entender que lo hice por su bien ¿Era tan difícil?

-Creo que mejor los dejo solos- Dijo Eva tratando de levantarse era lo que quería pero Kowalski la detuvo.

-No tienes que irte en serio- Se miraron unos segundos ¿Qué estaba pasando? No sé por qué eso me hizo sentir mal.

-Está bien, me quedo- Kowalski le sonrió vaya esa sonrisa que hace tiempo no veía cuanto la extrañe pero le estaba sonriendo a alguien más.

-Solo piénsalo ¿Si? Sabes hace años pensé en tu bienestar, preferí hacer eso a perderte en vida- No aportaba estar delante de ellos.

-Lo pensaré, perdón si te has sentido incomoda, nunca quise…- No lo deje terminar, enseguida hable.

-No digas mas Kowalski, solo piénsalo muy bien- Así di media vuelta y me fui, quería decirle que lo extrañaba pero no sabía cómo.

Salí de ahí como pude verlos juntos fue demasiado jamás pensé librar con esto, Kowalski con otra chica, tenía que pensar que haría no estaba dispuesta a perderlo hace años lo "deje lo ir no pienso hacerlo ahora.

**Narrado por Eva.**

Kowalski y yo bajamos directo a la cafetería para dejar a Marlene y Skipper a solas aun había cosas que no entendía referente a ellos pero bueno apenas llegue no esperaba saber mucho de su vida personal, llegamos y no sentamos algo cerca pero sin darnos cuenta de ello.

-Creo que aquí podemos estar tranquilos en lo que ellos hablan- Supongo que tenían mucho de qué hablar como primos.

-No entiendo, dudo que ellos siendo primos tengan algo tan importante que decir para que nosotros tengamos que salir- Dudo que pudieran decir algo de sumo cuidado.

-Es una larga explicación, ellos hace años sostuvieron una relación amorosa que bueno no término bien- Vaya no esperaba escuchar eso.

-¿En serio? No puedo negar que es algo bastante extraño pero quien soy yo para juzgarlos- Nunca había visto que algo así sucediera.

-A veces solo así pasa empiezas a querer a alguien si darte cuenta- Hablaba con tanta experiencia sabía que en el pasado hubo alguien en su vida aquella chica que vino a hablar con él.

-Sé que eso te pasó, por la forma en que te expresas pero lo dices con tristeza- Me preguntaba si tan mal termino eso para él.

-No suelo hablar de eso con nadie pero te contaré lo que paso- ¿En verdad? Me sentía alagada es como si me contara un secreto oscuro y enterrado sobre él.

-Oh bueno me siento alagada porque tengas la confianza de contármelo, comienza por favor- No sé por qué tenía tanta curiosidad en saberlo.

-Está bien, por donde comenzar, veras yo tenía una relación con la hermana de Espiráculo que milagrosamente ya había durado bastante- Creo que llego algo lejos con eso.

-¿Con la hermana del enemigo? Eso no suena nada bien- Ahora ya sabía que podía esperarme lo que sea de él.

-En ese momento no sabía que era hermana de Espiráculo, pero un día ella termino conmigo y me sentí mal no destruido pero si inconforme después de todo era mi primera relación- Escuchaba atentamente, aun sin saber porque.

-Es muy extraño pensarlo ya sabes la hermana de Espiráculo y tu- Trataba de imaginarlo pero no podía.

-Lo era, pero en mis momentos de tristeza me encontré con Becky pasamos un día juntos y después de eso nos hicimos amigos ya que antes solo éramos conocidos- Seguramente era la otra chica que estaba en el ensayo.

-¿Era la que estaba también en el ensayo? La pelirroja- Recuerdo a las tres chicas que están ahí ese día.

-Sí, bueno ella me llego a gustar y yo a ella entonces ahí se dio la relación, pero un día Doris vino a hablar conmigo y Stacy su hermana nos vio y me amenazó que no estuviera jugando con su hermana y demás- ¡Ellas son hermanas! ¿Cómo no me di cuenta antes?

-Sentí un parecido entre ellas pero solo lo ignore ahora veo que si son hermanas- No debí ignorar ese detalle.

-Me empeñe en demostrarle a Stacy que no le haría daño a Becky pero en eso tuvimos nuestros acercamientos y termine enamorado de ella- Ahora si me sorprendió Kowalski.

-Anduviste con dos hermanas- Pensé que debía esperar lo peor o no sorprenderme pero esto rompía mis pensamientos.

-Ah sí, y me sentí mal por una parte digo Becky ella si estaba enamorada de mi pero yo de su hermana pero por otra estaba feliz con Stacy hasta que…- Ahí se detuvo y cambio su expresión por absoluta tristeza.

-Si no puedes contar mas no tienes que hacerlo- No quería que se sintiera obligado a contarme eso ya había hecho demasiado.

-No está bien, solo que el día que derrotamos a Espiráculo ella me dijo que no me quería que solo me utilizo para demostrar que era mejor que su hermana en pocas palabras me destruyó- No puedo ni pensar cómo se sintió ese día.

-¿Por qué hacer eso?- No entendía primero protegía a su hermana y después decía que solo era para demostrar que era mejor que ella.

-Cuando vino a hablar conmigo me explico que cuando estaba ese día en el baño, antes de decirme todo eso que Doris estaba ahí la amenazó con matarme sino me dejaba y prefirió hacer eso antes que Doris me hiciera daño- Y veo su problema era que no sabía si creerle o no.

-¿No sabes que hacer cierto? Estas confundido porque temes ser herido de nuevo, solo es miedo- No sé qué me hizo acariciar su mejilla pero lo hice.

-No sabes cuantos años he sufrido por eso- No podía ni imaginarlo se ve que ha sufrido demasiado.

Iba a hablar pero antes que pudiera hacerlo ella llego la causante del dolor de Kowalski ¿De dónde salió?

-Hola ¿Interrumpo?- Solo la miramos es como si la hubiéramos invocado pero ella se veía algo molesta.

-¿Qué haces aquí Stacy?- Pregunto confundido Kowalski, realmente no esperábamos verla aquí.

-Venía a hablar contigo, te vi así que aquí estoy- Quizás venía a tratar el tema de lo ocurrido hace años.

-No he pensado las cosas eh tenido cosas que hacer- Yo solo miraba a Kowalski cuando hablaba con ella

-Si es lo que estoy viendo- En cuanto oí eso voltee a mirarla ¿Cómo debía actuar ante esa insinuación?

-Stacy ella es Eva, Eva ella es Stacy- Nos presentó Kowalski, pero yo no hable no tenía nada que decirle al parecer ella tampoco.

-Kowalski quiero hablar contigo- Ella ignoro ese momento incomodo entre nosotras y paso a hablarle a Kowalski.

-Ahora no puedo como te he dicho no he pensado las cosas- Me moleste porque si ella seguía insistiendo con eso, a él no le hacía ningún bien.

-No quiero hablar de eso, solo quiero hablar contigo- Entonces solo quería pasar tiempo junto a él.

-Tengo compañía Stacy no puedo simplemente hablar contigo- Fue cuando Kowalski me hizo presente en la conversación.

-Te has vuelto muy difícil de tratar Kowalski- ¿A que quería llegar con ese comentario? No me agrado para nada.

-Las circunstancias me han hecho así Stacy, no sé qué te sorprende- Esa fue una clara indirecta para ella.

-Gracias a eso sigues aquí, olvidaba que tú eres tan perfecto- No me gusto como le hablo pero no me metería mejor los dejaba solos.

-Creo que mejor los dejo solos- Estaba a punto de levantarme cuando de la nada Kowalski me detuvo.

-No tienes que irte en serio- Nos miramos por unos minutos pero sentía que su mirada me decía "quédate".

-Está bien, me quedo- Al decirlo Kowalski me sonrió ¿Por qué verlo sonreír me hacía sentir tan bien?

-Solo piénsalo ¿Si? Sabes hace años pensé en tu bienestar, preferí hacer eso a perderte en vida- Ella aseguraba salvarle la vida hace año y yo comencé a creerle

-Lo pensaré, perdón si te has sentido incomoda, nunca quise…- Kowalski se estaba disculpado pero ella no lo dejo terminar.

-No digas mas Kowalski, solo piénsalo muy bien- Ella se dio media vuelta y salió del lugar Kowalski suspiro.

-¿Estas bien?- Pregunte después de unos minutos de total silencio parecía bastante afectado.

-Sí, solo quiero creerle en verdad quiero pero no se- Estaba muy confundido pero no podía culparlo.

-Piénsalo Kowalski ya verás que aclararás todo- Volví a acariciar su mejilla acercándome de nuevo a él.

-Aun si le creo no se en que cambiaría todo esto- En eso tenía razón, seguía acariciándolo pero de nuevo mi cuerpo me traicionó y termine besándolo.

En medio del beso me di cuenta de lo que pasaba de porque mi manera de actuar solo con él o porque lo he besado en tres ocasiones, era fácil verlo pero no para alguien que se negaba desde un principio y que era eso solo que estaba enamorada de él.

**Nota de la autora: Como les dije al principio este iba a ser solo de una pareja que es Kowalski x Eva y dejar un poco en claro la situación con Stacy que a muchos no les ha quedado muy claro, tranquilos que mañana volverán todas las parejas como siempre gracias y ojala les haya encantado, saludos. **

**Mari pie85: Quise agregar esto a mi manera y no se solo se me ocurrió, eso lo veremos hasta el próximo capítulo espero tome la decisión correcta, eso es lo malo de mi horario que aún no me he acostumbrado pero bueno, saludos.**

**Raven after ****high****: ****Tienes suerte de que te guste esa pareja porque este fue un capítulo sobre ellos, espero te haya gustado, saludos y gracias.**

**Madie: Eso me imagine, esa frase tenía que estar obviamente como muchas otras que faltan, este fue solo para su pareja y viste todo lo que sucedió, creo que el destino sigue queriendo que escuche cosas relacionadas con lo que tú ves o escuchas perdona hacerte sacar lagrimas ;) saludos.**

**Marie2486: Eso vendrá más adelante créeme por eso Skipper odia tanto a Hans, no pasara eso pero si va por ahí pero no tanto, no me odies por este capítulo, saludos.**

**No olviden comentar si les gusto que les gustaría que pasara o algún a duda que tengan, cualquier cosa pero comenten. **

**Hasta la próxima. Bye.**


	12. Chapter 12 Divide y vencerás

Hola mis queridos lectores sé que tarde un poco más de lo normal pero es que prácticamente ya acabe la escuela solo voy mañana para entregar un libro y ya lo cual me dará un poco más de tiempo para actualizar las dos historias gracias por seguir hasta aquí además qué tengo otra historia en mente que planeó publicarla más adelante ojala les guste y sin más el capítulo de hoy.

**Los personajes no me pertenecen a mi si no a Tom McGrath y Eric Darnell creadores de la serie pero la historia sí es mía.**

**Capítulo 12: Divide y vencerás. **

**Narrado por Marlene.**

Llegaba rápido a mi casa solo quería estar sola y pensar en lo que Skipper me había dicho era demasiado estar con él como siempre había querido estar con él por sobre todas las personas eso quería y debía toma una decisión ¿Pero cuál? Había tantas cosas en contra de nuestra relación que no creo que eso funcionaria pero es lo que quiero y creo que es la decisión correcta para mí.

-Definitivamente elegiré a Skipper- Pensé en voz alta suerte que no había nadie más aquí conmigo.

Me levante a tomar el teléfono dispuesta a llamarle a Skipper para decirle mi decisión pero alguien tocaba en la puerta y enseguida fui a abrirle, era Antonio.

-Hola Marlene- Me saludo besando mi mejilla y pasando, creo que era el momento para romper esta absurda relación.

-Ah hola Antonio- Tenía que decírselo de una vez, creo que Skipper tenía razón y solo nos hacíamos un gran daño.

-Oye Antonio tenemos que hablar, no creo que…- Antonio no me dejo terminar cuando tapó mi boca.

-Cierto tenemos que hablar, primero yo por favor- Asentí y Antonio se relajó ¿De qué quería hablar él?

-Adelante Antonio- Nos sentamos frente a frente aun preguntándome de que quería hablar conmigo.

-Estos últimos días no te he sentido del todo cómoda conmigo como cuando iniciamos nuestra relación ¿Recuerdas? Y no sé por qué pero quiero que sepas que lo que sea que te tiene así cuantas conmigo siempre- Eso realmente me conmovió.

-Yo solo estoy atareada por la boda- ¿Porque no le dije de una vez? No podía seguir engañándolo así.

-Si pensé eso, te quiero de verdad Marlene desde siempre y estaré muy feliz de que seas mi esposa- Oh no.

-Yo… también y perdona que he estado así no sé qué me pasa- No quería dañarlo de esta manera.

-Tranquila por mi todo está bien, debo irme nos vemos más tarde te quiero- Me despedí de Antonio no podía dejarle así y menos por mi primo.

Tenía que llegar a quererlo a como diera lugar siempre supe que lo de Skipper nunca funcionaria además no podía hacerle esto a Antonio él me quería y lo ha demostrado en estos años no podía solo desperdiciarlo, su amor era bastante grande para los dos quizás algún día pueda corresponderle por desgracia tenía que dejar ir a Skipper, así que lo llame para decirle sobre mi decisión.

-Hola Marlene ¿Sucede algo?- Su voz Sonaba preocupada no entiendo porque no es que algo malo fuera a suceder.

-Solo quería decirte que ya tome una decisión sobre lo nuestro- No quería decirlo pero esto jamás funcionaria.

-Es muy pronto ¿Estas segura que no necesitas más tiempo?- Estaba más que segura tenía que seguir esto con Antonio.

-No, mira Skipper he llegado a la conclusión de que esto nunca funcionara no importa lo mucho que tratemos nunca podremos estar juntos- ¿Porque no sentía que era verdad?

-Es tu decisión y la respeto, suerte con Antonio- ¿Solo eso diría? Pensé que diría más cosas.

-¿Solo eso vas a decir?- Por alguna razón me desilusionada demasiado que me dejara ir tan fácil.

-¿Qué quieres que diga? Si tomaste esa decisión dudo que pueda hacerte cambiar de idea no puedo obligarte solo respetar tu decisión- Sabía que tenía razón pero en verdad quería que dijera algo más.

-Si no sé porque dije eso perdón Skipper- ¿Qué estaba haciendo? No sé si era la decisión correcta.

-Entiendo bueno supongo que nos veremos después adiós Marlene- ¿Por qué todo esto era tan difícil?

Antes de que pudiera contestarle colgó mi decisión me estaba doliendo demasiado pero hacerte esto a Antonio jamás, él y Skipper eran tan diferentes sin duda sería difícil llegar a querer a Antonio pero no imposible.

"Tengo suficiente de ti para el resto de la vida" pensé mientras las lágrimas comenzaban a caer y millones de ideas empezaron a llenar mi cabeza, Skipper con otra, Skipper siendo feliz sin mí y Skipper olvidándome "por favor extráñame" y lentamente me quede dormida.

**Narrado por Hans.**

Su guarida era bastante húmeda no sé porque le gustaba mantenerla así pero no debía quejarme o algo se supone que él tenía el control aquí pero era lo que tenía que hacer para poderme vengarme de Skipper, ceder ante las ordenes de Espiráculo que por cierto él entraba a la habitación.

-Espiráculo ¿Por fin me dirás que planeas? He estado todo el día sin hacer nada comienzo a aburrirme- Solo había estado rondando la base sin motivo.

-Paciencia Hans, debo planear mi próximo movimiento pero será difícil tenemos que hacer algo antes- Aquí vamos de nuevo él hablándose a sí mismo.

-Estoy aquí ¿Pero que tienes que hacer?- Este tipo era bastante extraño se ve que estaba loco.

-Ya se todo sobre ellos solo tendré que ponerlo en el lugar correcto y listo- Ahora no entendía de que hablaba.

-Espiráculo creo que no entiendes como funciona esto de trabajar en equipo- Lo interrumpí pero en serio no quería que me siguiera ignorando.

-Hans es fácil ¿Cómo destruyes a tus enemigos?- Era simple atacar lo que más quería pero según supe eso no le funciono la primera vez.

-Atacando por lo que más quiere pero eso no te funciono- Espiráculo comenzó a reír ¿Algún día me acostumbraría a eso?

-Exacto ¿Pero qué es lo más importante en un equipo? La unión ¿Qué pasa si esa unión se pierde?- Ahora entiendo lo que planea.

-Divide y vencerás- Era lo que Espiráculo planeaba hacer pero ahora me preguntaba ¿Cómo?

-Exacto Hans y una vez que eso suceda atacamos- Aun me preguntaba como lo haría pero antes de preguntarle salió por del lugar.

Odiaba que Espiráculo nunca me dijera nada en concreto siempre me dejaba a medias eso era desgastante pero lo necesitaba yo no era nada bueno planeando las cosas pero luchando era el mejor creo que hacíamos un buen equipo solo quedaba ver que ordenaba Espiráculo como dije hace un momento, divide y vencerás.

**Narrado por Skipper.**

Colgué inmediatamente ¿Por qué seguía haciendo esto? Seguía queriéndola a pesar de que ella solamente me dejaba ilusionado y siempre ella terminaba esto no estaba dispuesto a seguir con esto si ella pensaba que después podría venir a decirme que si quería continuar conmigo yo ya no.

-Un día te voy a olvidar y ni me vas a doler- Dije sin darme cuenta que lo dije en voz alta y no en mis pensamientos.

-¿Dijiste algo Skipper?- Me pregunto Cabo algo lejos de mí, por suerte no escucho lo que dije.

-No dije nada Cabo- Me acerque a él debía dejar de pensar en este asunto de Marlene solo me hacía daño.

-Bueno yo quería pedirte permiso para salir esta noche Skipper- ¿En serio? Ah no sabía que decirle.

-¿Adónde piensas ir Cabo?- Dudaba un poco de que saliera con la alerta de Espiráculo.

-A la obra de mi amiga Natalia, me invito y quiero ir- Ah creo que era su amiga la del piso de abajo.

-Creo que podía ser peligroso que salieras además no conoces mucho a esa chica- Podía der una espía.

-Te aseguro que no es una espía ni nada por el estilo solo quiero ir a verla actuar ¿Si?- Cabo me hizo una mirada, no podía negarme.

-Está bien, pero no tan tarde soldado y con cuidado- Tampoco podía encerrar a los chicos en estas cuatro paredes.

-Gracias Skipper y tranquilo estaré bien- Cabo me dio un amiga le abrazo estaba bastante emocionado, entonces entro Kowalski.

-Hola chicos- Saludo algo distraído Kowalski ¿Qué les pasaba a todos? Desde que llegamos aquí las cosas se salieron de lugar.

-¿Sucede algo Kowalski?- Pregunte acercándome a él, Cabo solo tomo el teléfono y se metía al baño y bueno Rico no había llegado.

-Sucede todo Skipper- Se frotaba la cara varias veces desesperado, solo se fue unos minutos ¿Qué había pasado?

-Pues cuéntame que es "todo"- Se ve que necesitaba ayuda o tal vez algún consejo para guiarlo.

-Quiero creerle a Stacy lo que me contó pero no se Eva ella, estoy confundido- No había entendido muchas cosas.

-¿Puedes aclararme todo lo que acabas de decir?- Creo que con las pocas cosas que me había dicho sabía que la situación era bastante difícil.

-Stacy me aclaro lo que sucedió hace años, quiero creerle enserio que quiero no se tengo miedo por otro lado esta Eva y he comenzado a sentir cosas por ella- Kowalski siempre terminaba en la misma situación.

-Kowalski tu no sales de ahí dime ¿A quién quieres más?- Con esa pregunta podría aclarar sus dudas.

-Yo… a no sé a quién de las dos es difícil- Ahora veo su situación no sabía por quién decidirse y eso lo mataba.

-No quisiera estar en tu lugar Kowalski tendrás que tomar una decisión- No podía ayudarle de ningún modo.

-Ese es el problema no sé a quién elegir temo tomar la decisión correcta- Hablando de malas decisiones.

-Tomate mucho tiempo Kowalski créeme nunca es fácil- Marlene no se tomó el tiempo suficiente y tomo su decisión.

-Gracias Skipper- A pesar de lo que Marlene me volvió a hacer sabía que contaba con ellos siempre.

**Nota de la autora: Más o menos hice este capítulo escuchando tres canciones de Big Time Rush hoy se cumplen cinco años que salieron al aire y por eso quise hacer esto espero les haya gustado tanto como a mí las que también son rushers me entenderán y se acerca lo mejor ahora que sabemos el plan de Espiráculo ¿Qué tramara? ¿Cómo resolverá su conflicto Kowalski? ¿Está tomando la decisión correcta Marlene?**

**Mari pie85: Aun no está perdido del todo Kowalski tiene aún que tomar una decisión, espero este también y espero acostumbrarme aún no he podido espero hacerlo pronto, saludos.**

**Marie2486: Uf menos mal, tratare de ser lo más justa con eso no te preocupes por Eva pronto lo arreglare, trate de poner más romance ojala lo haya logrado, saludos.**

**NicktheFox: ****Si te recuerdo y entiendo que no estés tan al pendiente por el tiempo no te preocupes, tengo planeado muchas cosas para esa pareja créeme no se quedara así después de lo que ella hizo por él, encantada de je me muestres mis errores así me ayudas a mejorar bastante no se creó que las confundí a veces me pasa eso gracias por mostrármelo si lo entiendo viajar es duro descuida, tu idea es bastante impresionante ¿Para mí? Pues yo encantada de leerlo creo que será un éxito total te apoyaré en todo, saludos.**

**MabelCunningham-Madie: ****De****hecho****tuve****que****volver****a****leer****ese**** rompimiento ****para****escribirlo****de****la****mejor****manera****veo****que**** lo ****logre****, ****a****veces****se****quiere**** pero ****no**** se ****puede****tratare****de**** no ****hacerlos****sufrir****demasiado****solo****poquito**** tampoco quiero ****pasarme****, ****desde****luego que****tenía****que****enamorarse****de**** esa ****sonrisa****tan****bella de****él****me****alegra****que te haya encantado espero este igual y créeme vendrán más cosas, saludos.**

**BelenKatherine19: ****Hola****, ****descuida**** yo ****también**** ando medio descuidando ****esto****por****la****escuela****así**** que ****te****entiendo****, ****los****dos****estuvieron****bien****aún****no****se****sabe**** por ****que****se****decidirá****podía****pasar****cualquier****cosa****, ****se****acerca**** mucho ****la****boda****pero**** como ****dije**** no ****se**** si ****se****realizara****o****no**** solo ****quedaba**** ver ****los****capítulos****, saludos.**

**No olviden comentar si les gusto que les gustaría que pasara o algún a duda que tengan, cualquier cosa pero comenten. **

**Hasta la próxima. Bye.**


	13. Chapter 13 Me interesas tú

Hola mis queridos lectores ayer tarde en subir el capítulo de mi otra historia por el internet por suerte hoy ya no fallo y pude subirlo a tiempo además que hoy termine la escuela tendré tres meses y medio de vacaciones lo cual me permitirá actualizar más seguido y temprano y tendré más tiempo para publicar nuevos proyectos y sin más el capítulo de hoy.

**Los personajes no me pertenecen a mi si no a Tom McGrath y Eric Darnell creadores de la serie pero la historia sí es mía.**

**Capítulo 13: Me interesas tú. **

**Narrado por Rico.**

Regresaba después de ver a Percky, sé que no podía estar saliendo así porque me estaba exponiendo demasiado trataría de salir lo menos posible como lo había prometido, estaba por entrar al hotel cuando mis ojos vieron a Hans a lo lejos no supe que hacer así que corrí hacia él.

Él también me vio y comenzó a correr yo no pare de seguirlo hasta que dobló en la esquina y cuando iba para allá me derribo.

-Sabes Rico no eres muy listo que digamos debiste haber previsto esto- Me dijo arrodillándose junto mí.

-Aquí- Creí que ya había tenido lo que quería no entendía que estaba haciendo aquí será que planeaba algo más.

-Solo pasaba por aquí, no creo que sea algo ilegal ¿O sí?- No lo era pero el punto es que Hans era un fugitivo.

-Fugitivo- Le recordé ya que podíamos atraparlo en cualquier momento y ahí no tendría salvación alguna.

-Lo sé perfectamente pero tengo pendientes y eso no puede esperar- Nosotros éramos los pendientes que él tenia.

-¿Planeas?- ¿Que planeaba hacer? Era obvio que él no lo ideo sino Espiráculo sabía que él no era bueno en eso.

-Eres bastante impaciente aun no sabrás eso, debo dejarte Rico me esperan saluda a los chicos por mi ¿Vale?- Antes de que pudiera hacer algo él ya se había ido.

Me levante y fui corriendo con los chicos tenían que saber eso sé que fui imprudente de mi parte seguirlo sabiendo que él es muy bueno en ataque comparado conmigo pero no lo iba a dejar escapar tan fácilmente, llegue muy alterado con los chicos.

-Rico ¿Qué te sucede?- Pregunto Skipper caminando hacia mí, creo que noto que estaba alterado.

-Hans afuera- Enseguida Kowalski se acercó a nosotros, esta no era una noticia sencilla de manejar.

-¿Crees que siga haya afuera?- Skipper iba a salir pero lo detuve enseguida ya no estaba e iría en vano.

-Enfrente y huyó- Skipper me miro sin habla seguramente estaba muy disgustado por ello.

-¡Estás loco! Hans puede ser muy peligroso pudo haberte herido o peor- Sé que fue un terrible error pero en ese momento no lo vi así.

-Lo siento- Solo pensé en atacarlo no recordé que era mucho más experto que yo y podía no haber salido de ahí.

-¿Te dijo algo? O solo huyó- Hasta logro derribarme a mí que no muchos lo lograban pero claro era Hans.

-No importante- Nada de lo que me dijo importaba solo repetía que quería vengarse de nosotros y que fui muy inoportuno.

-Tendremos que tener alerta máxima en esto ya van dos veces que Hans está cerca no podemos seguir permitiéndolo- Sé que no pero realmente no sabía qué hacer en estos casos.

-Llamen a Cabo que venga para acá inmediatamente- No sé cuál sería su siguiente movida pero sabía que no era nada bueno.

**Narrado por Cabo.**

La obra había terminado hace poco estaba esperando a que Natalia saliera para acompañarla espero unos momentos cuando finalmente salió enseguida me saludo y empezamos a caminar.

-Qué alegría que hayas podido venir no sabes lo feliz que me hace- ¿Enserio? No sabía que le importaba demasiado.

-Es un gusto haber venido, actúas muy bien y lo digo en serio- Actuó de manera maravillosa y no lo decía porque era mi amiga.

-Muchas gracias, Cabo tengo una duda ¿Cuando me presentadas a tus amigos?- Esa pregunta me extraño bastante.

-Ah pues pronto espero ellos han estado algo ocupados- No entendía porque quería conocerlos.

-Recordé que tengo que reunirme con mi amiga que también vive aquí y voy tarde fue un gusto platicar contigo nos vemos- Se despidió rápidamente de mí que ni tiempo me dio de decir algo solo se fue.

Ese comportamiento de ella fue extraño primero por querer conocer a mis amigos no sé porque eso y luego su repentina huida de aquí con una excusa que sonaba algo absurda algo pasaba y estaba dispuesto a descubrirlo, iba a comenzar a seguirla pero recibí un mensaje de Rico que tenía que volver urgentemente decidí abandonarlo por hoy e ir con los chicos.

**Narrado por Kowalski.**

Solo esperábamos a que llegara Cabo para poder tomar una decisión sobre esto Eva no estaba así que no podíamos recurrir a ella ¿Dónde estará? ¿Estará bien? ¿Cuándo volverá? ¿Por qué me estoy preocupando por ella? Aun no sabía que hacer respecto a Stacy sabía que me decía la verdad ¿Por qué no volver a intentarlo? La imagen de Eva apareció no puedo sentir nada por ella ¿Verdad?

Afortunadamente Cabo llego junto con Eva, debía actuar normal no dejar que viera que me afectara pero era difícil suerte que estaba junto a Skipper y no solo sería mucho más fácil así.

-Hans estuvo hace un momento aquí, Rico lo vio pero ya van dos veces que pasa no podemos seguir permitiéndolo ¿Alguna idea?- Escuchaba atentamente a Skipper tratando de no mirar hacia donde estaba Eva.

-Creo que sería peligroso quedarse en un mismo lugar así les daríamos tiempo de hacer algo- Habla Eva pero yo no voltee a verla.

-Entonces deberemos movernos de punto en punto hasta lograr atraparlos ¿Estás de acuerdo Kowalski?- Skipper siempre pedía mi opinión en planes ajenos al equipo.

-En parte pero es demasiado trabajo estarnos moviendo de un lugar a otro habrá que pensarlo- Aun mantenía mi mirada alejada de ella.

-Muy bien mañana a primera hora nos vamos de este hotel ya veré a donde nos vamos- Los cuatro asentimos a la orden de Skipper.

Minutos después cada quien estaba en su mundo ignorando totalmente que me sentía incómodo después para mi mala suerte Skipper se alejó de mí y quede totalmente inmune ante ella.

-Hola- Me saludo apenas se ve que también le incomodaba esta situación pero sabíamos que tarde o temprano tendríamos que enfrentarla.

-Hola- Yo también le salude apenas la verdad no quería hablar del tema nunca fui un experto en esto.

-Perdona por lo de la tarde cuando te bese- Después del beso Eva salió huyendo muy apenada yo solo subí nuevamente a la habitación.

-No te preocupes no tienes por qué preocuparte por eso- Sé que ella me beso pero yo correspondí.

-Espero que no cambie nada el trato entre tú y yo- Seria algo complicado digo ya nos habíamos besado antes.

-No creo que cambie eso no pasa nada- Pero si pasaba algo más que los dos lo sabíamos muy bien.

-Si tienes razón no sucede nada- Nos quedamos callados varios minutos yo no sabía que decir seguramente ella tampoco.

-Creo que la situación se ha puesto más fea ¿No crees?- Decidí romper el silencio aunque no con el mejor tema.

-Un poco pero supongo que así es este trabajo y por algo nos gusta- No me esperaba esa respuesta de Eva.

-En un principio no sabía si esto me gustaría pero finalmente creo que es lo que soy- Estábamos hablando sin que nos sintiéramos incómodos.

-Veo la dedicación de los cuatro no hay duda que son muy buen equipo como muchos lo dicen- Nunca nos consideramos así pero bueno.

-Yo he oído hablar de ustedes también son muy buen equipo- Oía pocas cosas sobre ellos pero el chiste es que hablaban de ellos.

-No hay duda que sus miembros son aún mejores y muy lindos- No sé por qué sentí que eso era exclusivamente para mí.

-¿Por qué siento que solo lo dices por mí?- Me acerque un poco a ella y ella a mí, quería saberlo.

-Sera que solo lo digo por ti- Pensé que le daría vueltas al asunto pero fue muy directa ¿Ahora que debía decir?

-¿Por qué solo lo dices por mí? Somos cuatro los miembros- Quería ver si sería tan directa esta vez o me solo evadiera la pregunta.

-Porque tú eres el que me interesa y no los demás- Hubiera imaginado cualquier cosa menos que me diría eso"

Solo me quede ahí sin decirle nada ¿Qué decirle? Me acababa de confesar que le interesó y yo no lo sabía aun no aclaraba las cosas no tenía idea de que decisión tomar, Eva seguía parada enfrente mío sin decir nada igual que yo creo que ninguno de los dos sabía que decir solo nos quedamos ahí tratando de decir algo pero las palabras nunca salieron.

**Narrado por Skipper.**

Estaba viendo en qué lugar podíamos quedarnos, no me arriesgaría a exponer a nadie sabía lo loco que Espiráculo y Hans eran y juntos no sé qué podían hacer lo mejor sería no darles oportunidad de nada y tampoco arriesgar civiles, pero recibí una llamada no reconocí el numero por un momento pensé que quizás sería Espiráculo así que conteste con mucho cuidado.

-Hola ¿Skipper?- Reconocí esa voz enseguida por suerte no era Espiráculo sino Antonio.

-Si soy yo ¿Qué se te ofrece Antonio?- No entendía ni cómo consiguió mi numero ni porque me llamaba.

-Solo quería ver si podíamos hablar mañana- ¿Quería hablar conmigo? ¿De qué? Esto no me sonaba nada bien.

-Ah claro en la tarde porque tendré pendientes ¿Te parece?- Aun me seguía preguntando de que quería hablar.

-Seguro hasta entonces- Entonces colgó esto era extraño nunca antes había hablado con Antonio ¿Qué querrá hablar conmigo?

**Nota de la autora: ¿A dónde habrá ido Natalia? ¿Qué planean Espiráculo y Hans? ¿Qué pasara con Kowalski y Eva? ¿De qué querrá hablar Antonio con Skipper? Esto se está poniendo cada vez más bueno y más ahora que estoy de vacaciones y podre actualizar más pronto además que tengo un proyecto que publicaré en mayo y mejor gracias a todos por seguir leyendo.**

**MabelCunningham-Madie: A ****veces****el****amor****no****dura**** mucho pero ****este****no****es****el****caso, hay hombres que así reacciones después de tanto que le hace una mujer así que decidí poner así a Skipper pero no tanto solo leve****, jajá ****de****hecho****te****recuerda****mucho****esta****situación****a****la****de****la primera historia****, ****igual****que****yo****escuchando****puro**** BTR ****esas****canciones me ayudaron a escribir esta capítulo, saludos (wazaaa). **

**Mari pie85: Pues ella la tomo en menos de cinco minutos más adelante así tengo una amiga creo que por eso lo escribí así, se dará cuenta de su error y veremos lo que pasara a consta de ese error, yo también todo el día escuchando canciones de BTR fue tan hermoso, saludos. **

**BelenKatherine19: ****Todo****mejorara**** solo ****espera****y****lo****veras****, ****mucha****tristeza****por**** el ****momento****pero****mejorara****, ****efectivamente****fue****Worldwide, No****idea****, ****Intermission y Young lo ve mientras las escuchaba iba escribiendo todo esto escuchaba más pero no tienen mucho que ver con el capítulo, saludos. **

**Marie2486: No lo escogió enseguida porque sería muy fácil y la historia terminaría mucho antes que nada por eso, pero tomaré mucho en cuanta eso para más adelante ya llegara eso ahora déjala ser feliz lo que dure que no será mucho ;) saludos.**

**NicktheFox: ****La****verdad****cuando****yo**** vuelvo ****a****leerlo****para**** no ****se****revisar**** tampoco ****puedo****evitarlo**** ¿****En serio****? ****Perdona hacerte temblar pero escribo lo que me sale o cuando estoy así de inspirada, mi primo me dijo esa frase y dije "tengo que escribirla" y así me base en el episodio, todas esas preguntas se irán respondiendo solas, no sé de dónde me llega la inspiración solo me llega, muchas gracias en verdad, saludos.**

**No olviden comentar si les gusto que les gustaría que pasara o algún a duda que tengan, cualquier cosa pero comenten. **

**Hasta la próxima. Bye.**


	14. Chapter 14 Iniciar sin ti

Hola mis queridos lectores siento subirlo un poco tarde pero el internet en mi casa está un poco loco ya veces no hay luego regresa y se va enseguida así que es un tanto complicado eso y más para subir el capítulo tratare de que no pase además de otro anuncio en mayo publicaré otro de mis proyectos para que estén atentos y sin más el capítulo de hoy.

**Los personajes no me pertenecen a mi si no a Tom McGrath y Eric Darnell creadores de la serie pero la historia sí es mía.**

**Capítulo 14: Iniciar sin ti.**

**Narrado por Skipper.**

Antonio querría hablar conmigo ¿Sobre qué? Aun no lo se tenía miles de idea pero ninguna en concreto no debía sacar conclusiones antes de tiempo, antes de ir a hablar con él nos cambiamos de lugar por suerte Eva consiguió una casa de seguridad no muy lejos de ahí una vez instalados le envié un mensaje a Antoni para ver donde quería que nos viéramos, me dio la dirección del café donde quería vernos ya que estaba cerca de su trabajo.

-Muchachos vuelvo en unos minutos- Le había contado a los chicos que Antonio quería hablar conmigo seguramente se preguntaban lo mismo que yo.

-Suerte Skipper y ten cuidado- Me aconsejo Cabo a él le preocupaba otra cosa que no nos ha querido decir pero supongo que no era nada.

-Gracias Cabo y suerte con lo tuyo- Los demás solo se despidieron con la mano la verdad no había mucho que decir.

Salí directamente hacia el café no quería perder tiempo las ansias me estaban comiendo en verdad quería saber que tenía que decirme porque esa urgencia de querer hablar conmigo, llegue justo a tiempo entre pero no vi a Antonio por ningún lado así que solo me senté en una mesa a esperarlo, minutos después llego.

-Hola Skipper perdona la tardanza no me di cuenta de la hora- Dijo sentándose justo enfrente de mí.

-No te preocupes Antonio de todas maneras no llevo mucho tiempo aquí- Llevaba solo unos minutos aquí.

-Gracias por aceptar hablar conmigo- En ese momento llego la mesera, cada quien ordenó y segundos después trajeron lo que ordenamos.

-No hay de que Antonio pero dime ¿Qué quieres hablar conmigo?- No quería seguir perdiendo el tiempo solo quería saberlo.

-Es sobre Marlene, mira sé que bueno son primos pero estoy seguro que se quieren como hermanos- Si claro como hermanos ¿A que quería llegar?

-Ah claro ¿Cuál es tu punto Antonio?- No sé qué me quería decir con eso Antonio no era muy claro que digamos.

-Bueno estos días Marlene ha estado extraña conmigo y no sé porque ¿No te ha dicho nada?- Claro que me ha dicho pero no le podía decir que era por nuestra relación.

-Dices que extraña ¿De qué manera?- No sabía cómo aclararle esto sin decirle lo que hubo entre Marlene y yo.

-Bastante distante conmigo como que algo la tiene preocupada y sobre todo triste pero a la vez feliz- ¿En serio todo eso le sucedía?

-¿Es la primera vez que esto sucede?- No me gustaba pensar que Marlene estaba así por ningún motivo.

-No, cuando empezó nuestra relación igual estaba así pero con el tiempo se le paso ahora no sé porque- Ya eran dos veces, cuando me fui y cuando regrese.

-Quizás ahora es por la boda digo son demasiadas emociones para el día más importante de sus vidas- Sabia que no era eso pero debía tranquilizar a Antonio.

-Eso pensé pero no me lo creo del todo siento que hay algo más- Claro que había algo más pero no debía saberlo.

-Hablaré con ella veré que tiene pero estoy seguro que es por la boda- Tenía que hablar con ella.

-Te agradecería mucho que lo hicieras me sentiría mucho más tranquilo- Tengo que hablar con ella urgentemente.

-Tranquilo lo haré ¿Eso es todo?- Supongo que tenía que averiguar que le pasaba no era nada normal eso.

-Si era todo lo que quería hablar contigo en verdad gracias ahora me retiro tengo trabajo- Me despedí normalmente de Antonio y fui directamente a donde estaba Marlene.

No tarde mucho en llegar a la casa de Marlene estaba apurado por hablar con ella no por nosotros sino por ella tan preocupado estaba que entre sin permiso a su casa encontrándola en la sala.

-Skipper ¿Quién te da derecho a entrar así a mi casa?- Estaba algo molesta por mi intromisión pero mejor no le daba importancia.

-Antonio me llamo, quería hablar conmigo, para hablar sobre ti- Le dije antes que me reclamara alguna otra cosa.

-¿Qué tanto hablaron?- Creo que no se imaginaba que Antonio notaba lo cambiada que ha estado con él.

-Antonio te ha notado extraña, distante con él, preocupada, triste y a la vez feliz quería saber que te tenía así y yo también quiero saberlo- Sabía que era por mi culpa pero ¿Por qué le afectaba tanto?

-Solo es la boda, se acerca y tengo demasiadas cosas en la cabeza ya se lo había dicho- Así que ya tuvieron esta conversión antes.

-Igual le dije eso pero dice que siente que hay algo mas y yo también lo siento ¿Qué pasa?- Solo quería saber que le sucedía solo eso.

-No me pasa nada ya te lo dije y puedes decirle a Antonio lo mismo- Que se negará solo hacia las cosas más difíciles.

-No lo niegues algo te pasa y me lo dirás ahora- Si ella no quería decirme lo por las buena bien seria por las malas.

-No tengo nada Skipper solo déjame tranquila ¡Vete!- Ahora estaba alterada y si estaba así no conseguiría nada.

-Marlene cálmate gritarme no solucionará nada solo quiero saber qué te pasa- ¿Tan difícil le era decirme?

-¿Por qué tanto empeño en querer saberlo?- ¿En serio preguntaba eso? Era más que obvia la respuesta.

-Porque me importas Marlene, quiero saber que te tiene así y ver si puedo ayudarte de algún modo- No sé por qué se sorprendió por mi respuesta.

-Eres tú lo que me pasa, al principio con Antonio fue difícil porque pensaba en ti pero me fui resignando a que nunca volvería por eso accedí a casarme con él cuando me lo pidió y ahora tu regresas a moverme y es bastante difícil- Me quede callado no sabía que decirle.

-Tu saliste de mi vida Skipper no puedo hacerle eso a Antoni que en estos años me ha demostrado que en verdad me quiere no sería justo- Creo que ahora si sabía que decirle.

-Es tu decisión Marlene te dije que iba a respetarla sea cual sea pero sé que Antonio es buen chico y lo que no se merece es que lo engañes de la misma manera en que te engañas a ti- Como dije no la obligaría a cambiar de decisión.

-Entiéndelo con Antonio podre tener una vida segura y tranquila contigo nada de eso es seguro- Por eso me había dejado hace años.

-Podrás tener eso pero nunca serás verdaderamente feliz, todos tienen razón soy un tonto porque te sigo esperando cuando debería comenzar a pensar en mí en hacer mi vida y es lo que haré- Todos siempre me lo dijeron pero simplemente yo como siempre lo ignore, ella se quedó callada así que tome la palabra.

-Solo quise asegurarme de que estas bien a pesar de todo seguimos siendo familia y es lo que la familia hace, apoyarse, no estés triste ¿Vale? Todo mejorara ya lo veras- Le di un pequeño abrazo y estaba dispuesto a irme pero ella me detuvo.

-Gracias de verdad, te prometo que ya no estaré triste- Quería creer que cumpliría esa promesa pero sabía que no era posible hacerlo pero no se lo diría así que solo le sonreí y ella a mí.

-Nos vemos luego Marlene, cuídate- Fue lo último que le dije antes de salir de ahí, supongo que tenía que iniciar una nueva vida sin ella, pero pensaría en ello después de acabar con Espiráculo ahora sería bastante arriesgado.

**Narrado por Cabo.**

Estaba sentando pensando en el comportamiento de Natalia hoy estuvo bastante extraña su repentina huida, varias cosas pasaban por mi cabeza pero una que no me gustaba para nada que quizás ella era una espía, no eso no era posible yo sabía que ella no lo era nuestro encuentro fue tan inesperado que ningún espía pudo haberlo planeado debía olvidar esa idea tan absurda.

-¿Sucede?- Me pregunto Rico sentado al laso mío ¿Cuándo había llegado? Ni siquiera lo había notado.

-Solo estaba pensando ¿Recuerdas de la amiga que te conté?- A Rico le había platicado varias cosas de Natalia.

-Natalia ¿Qué?- Esperaba que Rico pudiera ayudarme con este pequeño problema que tenía con Natalia.

-Bueno ayer que fui a verla al teatro cuando íbamos de regreso dijo que quería conocerlos cuando le asegure que los presentaría dijo que debía ir a ver a una amiga y se fue casi huyendo ¿Crees que es sospechoso?- Con solo contárselo a Rico me sonó bastante sospechoso.

-¿Crees espía?- No quería pensar eso es más me estaba negando a pensarlo porque simplemente no podía ser posible.

-Es que simplemente no lo creo posible no ha habido señales de eso además no creo que una persona como ella lo sea- ¿Por qué me dolía tanto pensar eso?

-Investiga- Es que no quería hacerlo tenía miedo de hacerlo y ver la posibilidad de que ella fuera una espía.

-No quiero descubrir lo contrario pero creo que debo hacerlo pasa salir de dudas- Solo así podría estar tranquilo.

-Mejor- Si era lo menor que podía hacer así no estaría con estas dudas pero debía ser fuerte para lo que sea que descubriera en el camino.

**Narrado por Eva.**

Seguía ahí parada enfrente de él quería decirle tantas cosas pero las palabras simplemente nunca salieron le acababa de decir que estaba interesada en él y él tampoco dijo nada pero desde que lo conocí sabía que él no era muy expresivo que digamos así que no podía esperar mucho de él.

-Buenas noches Kowalski- Me acerque a él y bese su mejilla lo vi por última vez tratando de decir algo pero nuevamente no dijo nada.

Salí de su habitación y me fui a la mía llame a mi equipo contándole la situación omitiendo claro lo de Kowalski no podían enterarse de eso por ningún motivo, por suerte ellos me dieron la ubicación de una casa de seguridad ahí enviaría a los chicos mañana ahora lo mejor será dormir y olvidarme de todas las emociones de hoy.

Llegamos con bien a la casa de seguridad por suerte no estaba lejos no tardamos en llegar les indique donde se quedarían cuando me di cuenta que estaría bajo el mismo techo que Kowalski esto sería bastante incómodo, Kowalski se acercó a mi trate de ignorarlo pero fue imposible.

-Oye Eva solo quería disculparme por no decirte nada anoche es solo que no sé qué decirte- En verdad era un chico único se estaba disculpando por no decir nada.

-No tienes que disculparte no hiciste nada malo- Note su sonrojo se ve que no se había dado cuenta.

-Creo que merecías que te dijera algo lo que fuera pero no lo hice- La verdad no esperaba que me dijera algo.

-No esperaba que me dijeras lo mismo no te preocupes por eso- Otra vez se veía con ganas de querer decir algo.

-Tú… me atraes mucho Eva- Y Kowalski se fue casi huyendo en verdad no esperaba eso pero me hizo sonreír y con eso me bastaba.

**Nota de la autora: Nuevamente me disculpo por la pequeña tardanza, vaya conversación entre Skipper y Marlene ¿Cómo llevaran la relación? ¿Lograra Cabo aclarar sus dudas? ¿Qué hará Eva después de esa confesión de Kowalski? Gracias por seguir leyendo esta historia.**

**Mari pie85: No sabes lo que tienen planeado, no hubo beso creo que ya se habían dado demasiado beso eso después ya viste lo que hablarán y sí que estuvo interesante, rusher forever, saludos.**

**MabelCunningham-Madie: ****Espero****como****todos****te****hayan****encantado****si****en****este****Skipper**** y Kowalski ****se****pusieron****bastante****cursis en especial Skipper, me recuerda bastante a la primera historia, saludos.**

**Marie2486: De hecho esa frase le queda bastante bien a Marlene y es más que cierto, tranquila viste que la conversación fuese bastante neutral y pronto pasara lo que desees a Eva pero por ahora no, saludos.**

**NicktheFox: ****Aun****es**** algo pronto ****para****las****trampas****, ****creo****que**** en ****estos****momentos****a****nadie****le****da****buena****espina****, ****ya****viste****de**** lo ****que****quería****hablar****Antonio****como****viste**** fue algo normal ¿****En serio****? ****Estoy****ansiosa****por****leerlo****, ****saludos****.**

**No olviden comentar si les gusto que les gustaría que pasara o algún a duda que tengan, cualquier cosa pero comenten. **

**Hasta la próxima. Bye.**


	15. Chapter 15 Engaño

Hola mis queridos lectores una disculpa muy grande el miércoles que debí subir el capítulo no tenía internet fue tan desesperante me llego ayer pero pues tenía que actualizar la otra historia y como tengo las fechas debo de respetarlas así que pues hasta hoy subí el capítulo espero me disculpen y espero no vuelva a pasar y sin más el capítulo de hoy.

**Los personajes no me pertenecen a mi si no a Tom McGrath y Eric Darnell creadores de la serie pero la historia sí es mía.**

**Capítulo 15: Engaño.**

**Narrado por Espiráculo.**

Ellos debían saber que cambiarse de lugar no serviría de mucho yo no dejaría de seguirlos hasta que pagarán lo que habían hecho los tenía en la mira pero debía tener en orden mi siguiente movida ya la tenía lista solo faltaba ponerla en acción.

-Hans espero que recuerdes bien el plan no debes fallar- Tenia que separar a ese equipo y atacar uno por uno.

-Lo tengo muy presente señor pero debemos esperar el momento preciso- No sería difícil encontrarlo.

-Es preciso que sigas a Cabo para que veas el momento y ya sabrás que hacer- Cabo era el más débil del equipo por ahí sería perfecto empezar.

-Lo seguiré en cuanto salga de la casa de seguridad ¿Seguro que funcionara?- Claro que funcionara, solo Hans podía estropear este plan.

-Funcionara solo haz lo que te dije y veras que ya tendremos uno menos- Si resultaba esto ya lo demás sería tan fácil.

-De acuerdo y luego que lo haga ¿Qué haremos?- Hans era bastante impaciente pero eso no funcionaría ahora.

-Paso por paso Hans primero debo ver que esto funcione después seguiremos- No podía estar totalmente seguro hasta no verlo.

-Entiendo, como lo vi muy seguro pensé que ya tendría un plan pero esperaré- Claro que ya tenía un plan.

-En marcha Hans ve a hacer lo que te pedí- Hans se marchó mientras yo reía esta vez no podía fallar mi plan.

Hace años cometí varios errores esta vez ya no pero tenía que tomar mucho en cuenta que ellos ya no eran los niños con los que alguna vez combatir y debía tener mucho cuidado con eso pero ahora, comencemos.

**Narrado por Hans.**

-Sabes yo sé lo que le pasa a Marlene- Estaba enfrente de Antonio hablando con él tuve suerte de encontrármelo así sería la primera tarea hecha.

-¿En serio? Pero ¿Quién eres?- Esto estaba funcionando era comento de comenzar el plan de Espiráculo.

-Claro que lo sé, mis modales primero soy Hans amigo de Skipper me contó que hablaste con él sobre esto- Debía hacerlo totalmente creíble.

-Bueno entonces dime ¿Qué le sucede? Skipper me dijo que hablaría con ella pero no me ha dicho nada- Mejor empezar esto ahora para acabar lo antes posible.

-Amigo lamento decirte esto pero ella te está engañando no se con quién pero lo hace- Bien primer paso hecho.

-¿Qué? No es posible ella y Skipper me dijeron que es por la boda- Vaya que el chico era tonto y no veía más allá.

-Marlene se lo confeso a Skipper desde que llego pero claro no va a decírtelo son familia como hermanos se guardan secretos por suerte Skipper no es tan malo y nos lo contó claro yo soy el único que pensaba que debían decírtelo y pues aquí estoy- ¿Se lo habrá creído?

-No es posible ¿Por qué lo habrá hecho?- Se lo creyó, con eso me daba por buen servido esto solo empezaba a ponerse bueno.

-Amigo quisiera poder responder eso pero no lo sé, quisiera quedarme pero Skipper es un poco estricto en cuanto a las salidas así que debo irme- Solo faltaba ver el resultado de esto.

-Si no te preocupes yo veré que hago gracias en verdad- Antes tenía que asegurarme de que nadie lo supiera.

-Oye amigo antes de irme por favor no digas que yo te lo dije me metería en serios problemas con Skipper- Así nadie sabría que fui yo.

-Eh claro no diré nada sobre ti de nuevo gracias- Me despedí de él y enseguida me fui la primera cosa estaba hecho vamos con lo segundo pero mientras no me perdería el resultado de esto.

**Narrado por Marlene.**

¿Por qué siempre hablar con Skipper me tenía así? Odiaba que siempre tuviera razón en cada cosa que me decía pero estaba segura en mi decisión y no cambiaría por la palabra de Skipper aun que me doliera demasiado.

Oí que alguien golpeaba la puerta ¿Quién podía ser? No esperaba a nadie y por la forma en que tocaba no tenía idea pensé que podía ser Skipper pero ¿Por qué venir otra vez? Creo que ya ha tenido suficiente de él, fui a abrir la puerta pero enseguida Antoni entro precipitadamente.

-Antonio ¿Qué te sucede?- Su comportamiento me sorprendió nunca había hecho algo igual quería saber que le pasaba.

-No que te sucede a ti, al principio fue demasiado paciente contigo te di tu espacio ¿Y me haces esto?- ¿De qué estaba hablando?

-Perdona Antonio pero no sé de qué me hablas- Estaba bastante alterado ¿Qué la pasaba? Definitivamente este era un mal día.

-Me has estado engañando igual Skipper ¿Por qué lo han hecho?- ¿Qué? Como se enteró de lo que paso entre Skipper y yo.

-¿Cómo lo supiste Antonio?- No creo que Skipper le hubiera dicho algo no lo creía capaz de hacerlo.

-Es no importa el hecho es que ninguno de los dos fue capaz de decírmelo ¿Por qué?- No sabía que decirle ante eso.

-Eso fue hace años ahora ya no pasa nada Antonio eso termino- Y nunca volvería a pasar algo entre nosotros.

-Como haya sido, paso y no entiendo porque trate de darte todo ¿No te fue suficiente?- Nunca lo fue para mí.

-Antonio tranquilizante y hablemos con más calma- Estaba bastante alterado así no llegaríamos a nada.

-¿Cómo quieres que me calme? No puedo tengo que hablar con él- Oh no con Skipper no sabía lo impulsivo que podía ser.

-No Antonio esto es entre nosotros no tienes por qué meterlo a él- Quería evitar que este problema creciera.

-Él también está metido en eso- Enseguida Antonio salió de la casa sabia a donde iría a buscar a Skipper.

**Narrado por Skipper.**

Algo me preocupaba no sé qué era pero sentía que algo no estaba bien ¿Por qué? Mi instinto me lo decía y nunca me había fallado solo ¿Qué podía ser? Quizás solo era la preocupación de Espiráculo el seguía avanzando y nosotros seguíamos estancados aquí sin saber qué hacer, si solo era eso.

Todos estábamos en nuestras problemas cada quien en su mundo lo suficiente para ignorarnos, entonces mi celular sonó vi que era Antonio seguro quería saber si hable con Marlene, claro que hable con ella pero bueno no podía decirle de lo que hablamos tenía que decirle otra cosa ya pensaría en que.

-Hola Antonio- ¿Qué decirle? Solo que si era por la boda que tenía muchos nervios y esas cosas.

-Skipper te vine a buscar al hotel pero me dijeron que ya no estabas necesito tratar algo contigo es urgente- Era obvio que algo había sucedido su tono de voz me lo decía.

-Si me cambie a una casa temporal pero dime donde estas e iré para allá- Quería saber lo que había pasado.

-Estoy en casa de Marlene, necesito hablar contigo ahora- Algo había pasado y ese algo tenía que ver con Marlene.

-Voy para allá no tardo- Colgué rápidamente tenía que ir algo había pasado con Marlene o a Marlene, no eso no.

-Muchachos necesito salir algo sucedió e iré a ver qué fue lo que paso- Tenía que darme prisa por si era algo grave.

-Skipper creo que deberíamos ir todos si algo paso podría ser grave y necesitarás ayuda- Me sugirió Kowalski, viéndolo bien no era mala idea.

-Si tienes razón, vengan chicos espero no sea nada grave- Así salimos los cinco a ver que sucedía esperaba que nada malo.

Para fortuna mía los chicos no preguntaron mucho solo adonde íbamos y cuando les dije que a donde Marlene ya no preguntaron más creo que con eso les había respondido lo suficiente, por fin llegamos yo fui el primero en salir del auto e ir a tocar rápidamente la puerta.

-Antonio soy yo Skipper- Dije al tocar, solo quería ver lo que sucedía quería ver que todo estuviera bien.

Antonio abrió la puerta pero enseguida trato de golpearme por suerte esquive su golpe no entendía porque hizo trato de nuevo pero sostuve tus puños para derivarlo y evitar que se levantara.

-¿Qué te sucede Antonio?- Venia aquí para ver qué pasaba y solo recibo golpes de Antonio definitivamente algo me perdí.

-Dímelo tu ¡Eres un traidor! Igual que ella- Voltee a ver a Marlene que estaba en la puerta mirándonos ¿Acaso el sabia sobre nosotros?

-Muchachos ¿Pueden quedarse con él en lo que hablo con Marlene?- No podía ser que él lo supiera.

-Claro Skipper- Rico se acercó entonces solté a Antonio y yo entre a la casa con Marlene esto no podía estar pasando.

-Marlene él ¿Lo sabe?- Tenia esa sospecha ya que nos llamó traidores a los dos tenía en verdad que saberlo.

-Me temo que si Skipper ¿Tu no le dijiste nada verdad?- ¿Por qué se lo diría? Se supone que muy pocas personas sabían, ella, yo, sus amigas y mis amigos nada más.

-Claro que no y ni pienses en decir que mis amigos porque te juro que ellos no dijeron nada- No dejaría que dudara de nosotros.

-Entonces no entiendo como lo supo nadie le pudo haber dicho- No entendía hace una horas todo estaba bien algo paso.

-Nadie más lo sabía no se quizás fuimos algo descuidados- En algún momento debíamos dejar algo que lo demuestre.

-Quizás, no sé en qué momento pero solo saco conclusiones pero no entiendo porque esta tan molesto si eso fue hace años- ¿No era obvio?

-Él te sentía distante creo que al sacar sus conclusiones pensó que era por mí que te distanciaste de él por eso esta tan enojado- Era lo más lógico.

-Nunca quise que esto pasara no sé qué pasara después- Yo tampoco Antonio se veía bastante alterado.

-Tarde o temprano lo sabría es mejor ahora- Me acerque y la abrace, se lo que le pasaba ella nunca quería herir a nadie y sentía que había herido a Antonio tal vez si pero ella no ha hecho nada malo y se lo demostraría.

**Narrado por Kowalski.**

Rico tenia sujeto a Antonio y Cabo están junto a él la verdad es que Cabo estaba cuidando que Rico no se pasara con Antoni, yo estaba junto a Eva preguntándome que había sucedido para que Antonio reaccionara de esa manera.

-Vaya amigos tuyos ¿Siempre tienen problemas de este tipo?- Me pregunto Eva, la verdad ya se había vuelto rutina.

-De hecho si ya es muy normal que pase en nuestras vidas ¿A ti nunca te ha sucedido?- Sé que no tan seguido como a nosotros pero por lo menos algo.

-No me ha sucedido nada de eso prefiero evitarlo- Me preguntaba porque pero mejor no le decía nada no quería entrometerme.

-Hace tu vida mucho más interesante eso creo yo- Tal vez por eso seguí a Skipper porque mi vida sería tediosa y aburrida.

-Tal vez a ti te guste eso pero a mí no durante toda mi vida he tratado de evitarlo- Yo no podría evitarlo es como si me buscara.

-No trates de evitarlo de verdad nunca sabes si te arrepentirás- Entonces le sonreí ¿Por qué siempre hacia eso con ella?

-Trato de alejarme de algo pero ahora estoy más cerca que nada y eso me asusta- Me preguntaba de que se alejaba pero nuevamente no pregunte.

-No lo hagas arriésgate y arrepiéntete el resto de tu vida pero no ahora- Eva me sorprendió besándome claro yo correspondí.

-¿Hablabas de mí?- Eso de evitar algo que le asustaba ¿Yo le asustaba? O ¿Lo que estaba sintiendo por mí la asustaba?

-Sí, trato de alejarme de ti quiero no quererte y creerme que he tratado pero no puedo aléjate de mí- ¿Ahora me estaba pidiendo eso?

-Pero no quiero alejarme de ti Eva y si tú tampoco quieres ¿Por qué no seguir con esto?- Oh dios se lo había pedido.

-¿Qué?- Entonces yo bese a Eva no sabía que diría pero su cara de sorpresa me lo dijo todo esto apenas comenzaba.

**Nota de la autora: Otra vez una gran disculpa debí subir el capítulo el miércoles pero el internet no me dejo fue un gran problema por suerte ya estaba resuelto, espero les haya gustado ¿Skipper y Marlene sabrán la verdad? ¿Cuál será el siguiente plan de Espiráculo y Hans? ¿Que pasara con la relación entre Kowalski y Eva? **

**Mari pie85: Al parecer no lo entiende y hasta ahora Skipper no iba a hacer nada ¿Ahora que pasara? Perdona por tardar en subir el capítulo el internet no me dejo para nada gracias por entender, saludos.**

**MabelCunningham-Madie: ****De****hecho****parece****como****si****fuera****la****primera****parte****, ****aquí****hubo****un****poco****más****de****cursi****perdón****por****tardar en subir este capítulo gracias por entender, saludos.**

**Marie2486: Aquí tampoco lo golpeó pero si le dio algo de lo que se merecía jajaja si de hecho daba mucha risa pero aun no, creo que aquí puse más romance espero te haya gustado y perdón por tardan en subirlo, saludos.**

**No olviden comentar si les gusto que les gustaría que pasara o algún a duda que tengan, cualquier cosa pero comenten. **

**Hasta la próxima. Bye.**


	16. Chapter 16 ¿Fueron ellos?

Hola mis queridos lectores perdonen un poco la tardanza en subirlo pero sin falta aquí esta sé que en el otro los deje con un poco de intriga que aquí se resuelve considerablemente además lo que algunos pedían que era romance también viene y creo yo que bastante y sin más el capítulo de hoy.

**Los personajes no me pertenecen a mi si no a Tom McGrath y Eric Darnell creadores de la serie pero la historia sí es mía.**

**Capítulo 16: ¿Fueron ellos?**

**Narrado por Skipper.**

-Solucionare esto te lo prometo- Le dije a Marlene aun abrasador, supongo que debía arreglar esto con Antonio, hablar de hombre a hombre.

-Antonio estaba tan enojado que dudo que quiera hablar- Tendría que hablar conmigo y lo haría hablar.

-Claro que hablara conmigo- Deje de abrazarla para salir hacia donde los chicos estaban me acerque directamente a Antonio.

-Muy bien Antonio hablarás conmigo no quiero que intentes nada ¿Entendido?- Aun no lo soltaba no me iba a arriesgar a que intentara algo.

-Está bien- Una vez que acepto le pedí a Rico que lo soltará y tal como digo no intento nada.

-Acompáñame pero sin evaluarse, chicos esperen aquí enseguida les informo todo ya regreso- Así Antonio y yo entramos de nuevo a la casa.

-Bien Antonio explícanos todo para así poder aclarar las cosas- No entendía porque se ponía así eso quedo en el pasado ¿Verdad?

-No les puedo decir las cosas muy bien solo que Marlene me está engañando y tu Skipper no fuiste capaz de decírmelo eh inventar no sé cuántas cosas para encubrirla- No puede ser que pensaba en eso yo pensé que había descubierto lo que paso entre nosotros.

-¿Qué?- Marlene y yo dijimos al mismo tiempo eso definitivamente nos sorprendió no pensamos que se tratara de eso.

-Eso sucede ahora explíquenme- Como podíamos explicárselo esto era un enorme malentendido.

-Antonio no sé quién te dijo eso pero es mentira ella jamás haría eso y mucho menos yo encubriría algo así- Teníamos que arreglar este malentendido.

-Antonio sabes que yo no soy así no sé quién te dijo eso pero obviamente aprovecho la situación y te dijo todas esas cosas, por favor nos conoces créenos- Le dijo Marlene, yo también esperaba que nos creyera.

-Tienen razón no sé cómo creí en eso, me siento tan tonto perdónenme por favor- Por fin entraba en razón.

-Descuida Antonio creo que todos cometemos errores pero por favor no lo hagas de nuevo- No quería estar de ningún modo en esta situación otra vez.

-No lo haré ¿Amigos?- Estiró su mano hacia mi pensé en no hacerlo pero no perdía nada así que la estreche.

-Amigos, pero si me disculpan debo irme están esperando- Les dedique una última mirada y salí de ahí.

-Chicos vámonos lamento traerlos para nada- Pensé que sería una situación grave pero resulto todo lo contrario.

Así nos subimos al auto, las preguntas no faltaron sobre todo lo que sucedió hace un rato por supuesto les conté todo les pareció extraño y tenían las mismas preguntas sobre quien le habrá dicho eso era bastante raro que no nos quisiera decir pero mejor lo ignoraba seguro simples chismes que llegaron a sus oídos pero la situación ya estaba controlada; al menos para ella porque para mí esto seguía muy confuso.

**Narrado por Marlene.**

Skipper acababa de irse parece que todo esto se había solucionado tal parece que todo fue un enorme malentendido, fue una suerte que Antonio no se hubiera enterado de lo que paso entre Skipper y yo de alguna manera no me hubiera gustado que se enterara de eso.

-En serio perdón Marlene no sé por qué creí eso- Antonio se seguía disculpando por eso pero debía aceptar que no tenía la culpa.

-Ya te dije Antonio que no te preocupes lo importante es que todo se arregló- Me había asustado tanto por pensar que había descubierto eso.

-Lo se casi arruinó esto no me lo hubiera perdonado- Pero quien la habrá dicho que según yo lo engañaba.

-Antonio pero ya en serio dime ¿Quién te dijo eso?- Dudo mucho que él allá inventado algo como eso era seguro que alguien le había dicho.

-Escucha solo te diré esto fue uno de los amigos de Skipper- ¿Qué? No podía ser sus amigos porque le dirían algo Asia Antonio.

-¿En serio? No me esperaba que ninguno de ellos dijera algo así- Seguía sin poder creerlo

-Lo sé a mi igual me sorprendido pero ya vez debo irme Marlene por venir aquí a pelearme con ustedes deje el trabajo- Antonio quería dejar todo en orden para irnos de luna de miel.

-Puedes irte nos vemos más al rato- Así Antonio se fue pero debía arreglar lo que me dijo uno de los amigos de Skipper dijo eso ¿Por qué?

Estaba dando vueltas por la habitación preguntándome ¿Por qué? No tenían razón alguna para hacer eso a menos que quieran que vuelva con Skipper y este es su plan pero sé que los chicos no son así o no se han cambiado tanto que ya no sé de qué sean capaces, mejor le advertía a Skipper que tuviera a sus amigos lejos de esto tome el teléfono y lo llame.

-Marlene acabo de irme más vale que la razón por la que me llamas sea importante- Lo era demasiado importante diría yo.

-¿Están tus amigos contigo?- Quería decirle de una vez que los mantenga lejos estaba algo molesta con ellos por esto.

-Claro ¿Por qué? ¿Sucede algo con ellos?- Claro que sucedía hace un rato los había defendido pero ellos habían causado esto.

-Uno de ellos le dijo todas esas mentiras a Antonio mantenlos lejos de eso Skipper por favor- Oí que iba a decir algo pero le colgué estaba molesta por eso pero ya no era mi problema que se arreglara con ellos.

**Narrado por Kowalski.**

Eva y yo habíamos quedado en intentarlo ir poco a poco ambos teníamos miedo y sabíamos que a la menor cosa que nos hiciéramos esto terminaría más que mal pero antes tenía que hacer algo antes de dar el siguiente paso.

-Chicos ¿Puedo hacerles una pregunta?- De repente dijo Skipper en el enorme silencio que teníamos.

-Si- Todos dijimos al mismo tiempo ya nos había hecho costumbre hacer esto en varias ocasiones.

-Ustedes jamás le dirían a alguien una mentira que destruyera una relación ¿Verdad?- Su pregunta fue tan extraña los cuatro nos miramos confundidos.

-No- Otra vez respondimos al mismo tiempo y con el mismo tono de extrañado ¿Qué paso? Algo tuvo que haber pasado para que nos preguntara esas cosas.

-¿Paso algo Skipper?- Pregunte calmado no me iba a alarmar por nada ni por su pregunta tan extraña.

-No, solo me llego esa duda- Pues que extraña duda tenia Skipper pero decidí no indagar más en eso.

Cuando llegamos Skipper seguía inmerso en sus pensamientos aun decidí ignorarlo todos bajaron del auto menos yo aún debía arreglar eso.

-¿Vienes Kowalski?- Me pregunto Eva afuera del auto no me di cuenta que me seguía esperando.

-No, debo ir a arreglar un asunto luego regreso- Ella asintió metiéndose a la casa yo solo tome mi celular e hice la llamada.

-Hola, lamento interrumpir pero necesito hablar contigo ¿Podemos vernos?- Tenia que arreglar esto lo más pronto posible.

-No interrumpiste nada y claro ¿Dónde quieres que nos veamos?- No sé solo quería hablar de una vez.

-En tu casa, solo dame la dirección e iré para allá- Me dio la dirección y colgué bien aquí vamos.

Estaba en la puerta aún no había tocado estaba nervioso no conté con esto mejor lo hacía de una vez toque y pocos segundos ella estaba del otro lado.

-Hola Stacy gracias por acceder a hablar conmigo- Ella primero me sonrió y yo le devolví la sonrisa.

-Hola Kowalski y descuidar tarde o temprano teníamos que hacerlo, por favor pasa- De hecho era verdad tarde o temprano pasaría.

-Si tienes razón, no te quitare mucho tiempo solo quiero decirte lo que he estado pensado- Solo debía decirlo.

-Lo que tengas que decir dilo- Se ve que ella también quería saberlo era momento de decir todo lo que pensaba.

-Bueno lo he pensado demasiado no es algo que se tome uno a la ligera y la verdad es que te creo desde un principio lo hice pero tenía miedo de equivocarme pero desde entonces las cosas han cambiado y…- No sabía cómo decir esta parte.

-¿Y? Por favor no te guardes nada y dime que pasa- Si tenía que decirlo no sé porque me costaba tanto decirlo.

-Pero las cosas han cambiado y yo he decidido darme una oportunidad con Eva- Sentí un enorme alivio cuando se lo dije.

-Oh si la recuerdo supongo que está bien- ¿Qué? ¿Oí bien? Creo que si vaya me alegro que se lo tomara bien no me hubiera gustado verla mal.

-Gracias de verdad Stacy- Ella se acercó a abrazarme yo correspondí enseguida vaya aun tenia sentimientos por ella.

-En verdad te deseo que seas feliz Kowalski te lo mereces- Sentí húmedo mi hombro oh no estaba llorando.

-Stacy por favor no llores escucha aun te quiero pero enserio quiero darme una oportunidad con Eva- Nos abrazábamos demasiado fuerte.

-Te entiendo Kowalski yo igual trate de darme oportunidades con diferentes hombres pero nunca pude- No quería lastimarla así.

-Shh no llores escucha te entiendo yo tampoco he podido esta es la primera vez que encuentro a alguien más y no quiero perder la oportunidad pero tampoco quiero que estés así menos por mi culpa- La separe un poco de mi lo suficiente para ver su rostro.

-Créeme que te entiendo a la perfección pero me duele tanto dejarte ir otra vez- Comencé a acariciar sus mejillas tratando de tranquilizarla.

-Eres la primera persona que ame tanto jamás me perderás- No sé lo que paso enseguida solo que mis labios ya estaban sobre los suyos.

-Ni tú a mi Kowalski- Sonrío, entonces supe algo que todo estaría bien que podía intentarlo con Eva sin ningún problema.

-Gracias Stacy quizás esto no se acabe y si debo volver, volveré- Nos volvimos a abrazar recordando ese amor que tuvimos y aún tenemos.

-Suerte en tu relación aun sé que volverás- Eso ultimo lo dijo susurrando pero lo pude oír yo sinceramente no sé qué pasaría más adelante.

-Hasta pronto- Esta vez bese su mejilla y después dejamos de abrazarnos ¿Cómo sabía que volvería a ella?

-Hasta pronto- Dijo ella sonriéndome como cuando esto comenzó, aun no sabía que pasaría pero estaba seguro de algo siempre quería ver esa sonrisa.

Salí de ahí feliz esto finalmente se había aclarado ya no había nada porque desconfiar de ella o cualquier cosa todo está arreglado, llegue finalmente a la casa note que no tarde mucho así que seguramente no me había perdido de nada, entre a la casa y me senté en la sala relajado Eva enseguida ya estaba al lado mío.

-¿Te fue bien?- Por un momento pensé que me preguntaría a donde había ido pero resulto todo lo contrario.

-Bastante bien solo arregle un asunto- Un asunto que no estaba del todo cerrado, de alguna manera lo que me dijo me tenía distraído ¿Volvería hacia ella? Parece que solo ella lo sabía.

**Nota de la autora: Creo que lo último estuvo wow ¿Cómo Stacy sabia eso? ¿Qué pensara Skipper con lo que le dijo Marlene? ¿Y que hará Marlene con eso? Estas respuestas y más en el otro capítulo el miércoles si lo subiré ya que mi internet ya está mejor, gracias por seguir leyendo.**

**Marie pie85: Yo no solo lo odio sino que sufro horriblemente, pues por ahora ya todo se arregló con Antonio ¿Seguirán las cosas así? Esa relación apenas comienza ¿Qué pasara? Saludos.**

**MabelCunningham-Madie: ****Quise****darle un toque especial y no se me ocurrió algo mejor que eso, Jajaja creo que si lo fue, pues ahora ya no tuviste que esperar mucho trato de no hacerlos espere saludos.**

**No olviden comentar si les gusto que les gustaría que pasara o algún a duda que tengan, cualquier cosa pero comenten. **

**Hasta la próxima. Bye.**


	17. Chapter 17 Salgo con alguien

Hola mis queridos lectores perdonen la tardanza en subirlo pero llegaron familiares y ya saben que uno tiene que estar ahí metido pero apenas pude librarme para venir a subir este capítulo porque esto se pone mucho mejor ya verán porque y sin más el capítulo de hoy.

**Los personajes no me pertenecen a mi si no a Tom McGrath y Eric Darnell creadores de la serie pero la historia sí es mía.**

**Capítulo 17: Salgo con alguien.**

**Narrado por Stacy.**

Tenía que hablar con alguien esta situación me dejo con muchas cosas en la cabeza, sabía que podía llamarle a Marlene pero creo que la persona correcta era mi hermana así que hablaría con ella solo esperaba a que llegara para que pudiéramos hablar, se oía que alguien tocaba la puerta definitivamente era ella fui corriendo a abrirle, nos sentamos frente a frente listas para hablar.

-Bien ya estoy aquí ¿Qué sucede Stacy?- Le dije que era un asunto urgente pero también muy personal.

-Veras Kowalski vino a hablar conmigo- A ella ya le había contado todo lo que paso cuando fui a contarle la verdad por ello era la indicada para hablar con ella.

-¿Y? Después de todo te creyó ¿O no?- Corrí con la buena fortuna de que si me había creído pero creo que me tarde en decirle la verdad.

-Si me creyó, me explico que me creyó desde el principio pero tenía miedo- Aunque si tardo bastante tiempo en decidirse.

-No puedes culparlo ha pasado todos estos años creyendo algo y luego decirle lo que paso es bastante confuso- Admito que fue mi error por no decírselo al principio.

-Lo entendí pero después me dijo algo que también decidió- El solo hecho de recordarlo me inundó de tristeza, eso lo note Becky.

-Tu mirada me preocupa ¿Qué fue lo que decidió?- Tarde un poco en decirlo las palabras no querían salir.

-Bueno él conoció a alguien y está dispuesto a intentarlo con esa persona- Sin embargo había algo que aún me tenía alegre.

-¿En serio? Bueno era de esperarse que conociera a alguien ¿Tu que le dijiste?- No era difícil saber que le había dicho.

-Obviamente le desee suerte en su nueva relación solo quiero que sea feliz- Becky se acercó a abrazarme.

-Me alegro digo pensé que reaccionarias peor al saber todo eso pero veo que lo tomaste con mucha calma- Solo por una razón lo tome así.

-Me dijo que si él debía volver, volvería y sé que volverá- Claro que volvería aunque él aun no lo supiera del todo.

-¿Cómo puedes estar segura de eso? Puede que no vuelva- A pesar de que Kowalski se había vuelto un chico difícil yo aún podía leerlo como antes.

-Lo hará, cuando nos separamos un poco del abrazo supe que volvería a mí me lo dijo a los ojos sin abrir la boca- Eso lo delato y me permitió a mi estar más tranquila.

-Eso quiere decir que aún te ama, solo dale el tiempo con esa persona para que se dé cuenta- Le daría el tiempo necesario para eso.

-Con el beso que nos dimos me lo dejo más que claro pero no me alejare mucho de él aunque claro respetar totalmente su relación y a la chica- No iba a estar en guerra con aquella chicas si Kowalski se fijó en ella era por algo.

-Creo que es lo mejor que puedes hacer pero si al final llega a no volver solo olvídate definitivamente de él ¿Si?- Dudaba en serio que eso pasara pero nunca estaba de más pensar.

-Si es que llega a pasar lo haré descuida- Sé que mi hermana solo quería ayudarme pero ahora la entendía, entendía lo que ella sintió hace años cuando Kowalski me eligió a mí.

**Narrado por Cabo.**

Estas inseguridades me estaban comiendo vivo me negaba a creer que era una espía pero desde ese día no podía dejar de pensar eso pero hoy descubrir a eso estaba con Rico escondido en uno de los pasillos de su habitación de hotel no sospecharía ya que nos habíamos ido de aquí solo esperaría que salieran y así poder seguirla.

-¿Buena idea?- No era la mejor de mis ideas al contrario odiaba la gente que espiaba pero no había otro modo.

-No encuentro otra manera de resolver esto ¿Tú no lo harías?- Si le preguntaba directamente lo negaría y hasta podía perder su amistad si era un malentendido.

-No sé- Creo que por fin Rico entendió mi punto y que solo así podía salirme de las dudas que tenía.

Por fin Natalia salió de su habitación fue cuando comenzamos a seguirla de cerca pero a la vez de lejos lo que me saco de dudas fue que no hacía nada fuera de lo normal cosas de chica fue de compras a ver no sé qué tantas cosas en las tiendas llego el tiempo de irse, Rico y yo estábamos un poco aburridos fue cuando estábamos a unas cuadras del hotel cuando alguien se acercó a Natalia.

Por desgracia no veía bien quien era así que tuvimos que acercarnos mucho más arriesgándonos a que nos viera pero tenía que ver quien era nos logramos acercar sin ser vistos por fin pude ver quien era y me quede en shock.

-Hans- Era él hablando con Natalia ¿Por qué? Que estaban hablando no podía creerlo me negaba a lo que mis ojos veía.

-Cabo irnos- Me dijo Rico creo que en serio noto mi mirada llena de decepción por lo que acababa de ver.

Nos fuimos antes de que nos vieran yo seguía mal Rico no sabía que decirme quizás ni él mismo sabía que decir antes esto todas las sospechas que no quería creer resultaron ciertas esto era horrible no sé qué sentir solo sentía una cosa decepción.

**Narrado por Skipper.**

Lo que me había dicho Marlene no podía ser cierto no creo que ninguno de los chicos haya sido capaz de decirle algo a Antonio cuando llegamos parecían ignorantes a lo que pasaba además vi la mirada de sorpresa cuando les conté lo que en verdad paso no es posible que ninguno fuera.

-¿Sucede algo Skipper?- Me pregunto Eva mirándome fue cuando note que no había nadie solo ella y yo.

-Solo estaba pensando cosas ¿Y los chicos?- Nunca note cuando se fueron ¿Tan distraído estaba?

-Kowalski fue a arreglar algo al igual que Cabo y Rico pero estos últimos se fueron juntos- ¿No irían con Antonio? ¡No! Ellos nunca lo harían.

-Oh está bien solo salieron- No podía empezar a desconfiar de ellos jamás lo he hecho y jamás lo haré.

-En serio que sucede te veo distraído y a la vez angustiado- Supongo que podía empezar a confiar más en Eva.

-Lo que paso hoy con Antonio fue porque alguien le dijo del supuesto engaño de Marlene nunca supe quien fue pero Marlene me llamo diciendo que fue unos de los chicos no creo que es posible eso- Quizás ella podía darme su punto de vista.

-¿Desconfías de ellos verdad?- No era eso me negaba a creerlo porque sabía que no era cierto era algo más allá.

-No desconfió de ellos jamás lo haría sin embargo esto es demasiado sospechoso para mí- No sabía cómo describírselo.

-Temes que sea verdad que alguno lo haya hecho y entonces estarás perdido- Eso era lo que me pasaba vaya resulto buena idea decirle.

-Si eso me pasa los chicos son mis amigos y no puedo pensar en que ellos me mienta- Seria horrible eso.

-No los creo capaces de eso además no hubo oportunidad desde que llegamos aquí los chicos no han salido para nada- Era cierto no entiendo porque lo dude.

-Tienes razón es solo que alguien le dijo y según fue uno de mis amigos entonces no entiendo ninguno de ellos pudo haber si…- Entonces entendí todo perfectamente.

-¿Ahora que te sucede?- Creo que debí darme cuenta de esto antes pero ¿Por qué lo haría? No lo beneficiaba en nada.

-Fue Hans de eso estoy seguro nadie mas pudo haber sido pero ¿Por qué?- No le ayudaba en nada mentirle a Antonio.

-¿Estas seguro de que fue él?- Claro que estaba seguro según fue un amigo mío seguramente Espiráculo le conto de la relación que tuvimos Marlene y yo además que nadie más lo sabía.

-Absolutamente seguro de que fue él- Espiráculo debía tener un plan para haber hecho esto pero ¿Cuál?

-Kowalski regreso tal vez él puede ayudarnos- Mire por la ventana el estacionaba el auto si definitivamente podía ayudarnos pero necesitaba que todos estuvieran aquí.

-No le digas nada hasta que estén todos- Eva asintió y extrañamente fue a recibirlo pero bueno era su problema en lo que se metieran.

Kowalski entro tomando asiento junto a mí solo debíamos esperar a Cabo y Rico que no tardaron mucho en llegar algo extraños en especial Cabo.

-Muchachos necesito decirles algo importante ¿Todo bien?- No podía explicarles si estaban distraídos.

-Si- Respondieron todos creo que podía empezar a explicar mi punto bien empecemos.

-Si recuerdan el problema de Antonio Marlene me conto que según fue uno de ustedes que le contó eso, Eva y yo hablamos y llegue mala conclusión de que no fue letra persona sino Hans- Note la expresión de Cabo ¿Enojo? ¿Tristeza? ¿Ambas?

-Am bueno Rico Cabo si pasa algo díganmelo- Era algo relacionado con Hans por la cara de Cabo.

-Natalia- Respondió Rico señalando a Cabo ella era la nueva amiga de Cabo que conoció en el hotel.

-Ella un día actuó extraña desde ahí sospeche pero hoy que Rico y yo la seguimos la vimos hablando con Hans- Con que si era una espía.

-Por lo menos no le dijiste nada importante sobre nosotros ¿Verdad?- Esperaba que Cabo fuera más inteligente.

-No apenas si le conté de mí y eso cualquier cosa, nada importante- Bueno así ya no era un potencial peligro.

-Tranquilo Cabo no podrá hacernos nada- Lo veía algo desanimado pero eso siempre pasaba que alguien te mentía.

-Lo se Skipper- Por suerte se dio cuenta antes de que pudiera hacernos algún daño o algo peor.

-Esta situación se está complicando debemos hacer algo antes de que crezca aun peor- Hans está tomando terreno aun no entendía su jugada pero era obvio que nada bueno tramaba, alguien tocaba la puerta ¿Quién podía ser?

Me acerque a abrir la puerta encontrándose con Marlene ¿Qué hacía aquí? Creo que era mejor ¿Cómo llego aquí? Nunca le di la dirección de la casa.

-¿Cómo llegaste hasta aquí?- Estaba sorprendido de verla aquí además de la razón por la que había venido.

-Para ser agente no sabes ¿Cómo llegue? Tu celular tengo que hablar con los chicos para que acabe esto- Resulto bastante inteligente para lo que pensaba.

-Ya aclare esto no fueron los chicos ellos no harían nada como eso- Solo venía a reclamarles por un engaño de Hans.

-Si no fueron ellos ¿Quién fue?- Ella quería explicaciones por un lado entendía si estuviera en su lugar también pediría explicaciones.

-Fue una persona que me odia llamado Hans- Pedía que no pidiera explicaciones de eso porque no sabía que decirle.

-¿Por qué ese tal Hans haría algo como eso?- Ay no ¿Ahora que podía decirle? No podía de ninguna manera decirle lo de Espiráculo.

-Marlene no tengo porque darte explicaciones de porque hacen eso si ni siquiera yo sé ahora adiós- Tenia demasiadas preocupaciones como para estar con ella.

-¿Qué te pasa Skipper?- ¿Ahora que hice yo? Definitivamente nunca acabaría de entenderla totalmente.

-Perdona pero ¿Qué hice?- Pericia ofendida pero ¿Ofendida porque? Creo que no hice nada malo.

-Bueno parece que me estas corriendo- En parte si, tenía cosas que hacer además ella no tenía razón para estar aquí.

-Es solo que tengo muchas cosas que hacer no quise ser grosero- Supongo que tenía que disculparme con ella.

-¿No estás de vacaciones?- Genial me atrapó ahora debía ver que le decía porque definitivamente lo de Espiráculo jamás.

-Salgo con alguien y estoy a punto de ir- ¿Enserio dije eso? ¿Por qué lo dije? Esperaba que con eso se fuera.

-Oh a yo me voy- Dio media vuelta y se fue menos mal debí decirle eso desde el principio para así evitar que viniera de nuevo.

**Nota de la autora: Ahora las preguntas que seguramente muchos se harán ¿Kowalski si regresará con Stacy? Ahora que Cabo descubrió a Natalia ¿Qué pasara entre ellos? ¿Qué hará Marlene con lo que Skipper le dijo? Gracias por seguir leyendo.**

**MabelCunningham-Madie: Jajaja ****descuidar****ahora****yo****tarde****en**** subirlo ****pues****ya****supiste**** lo ****que****paso****después**** de ****eso****, creo ****que****nadie****aunque****yo****ya****decidí****pero****es****un****secreto****, ****en****su****mayoría**** si ****serán****felices****al menos eso pretendo a menos que se me ocurra hacer la maldad, saludos.**

**Mari pie85: Creo que por el momento no habrá tanto drama como en otros por tu salud, esos profesores que te dejan mucha tarea como los odio, jaja no se arruinara para nada cuesta creerle pero es cierto, saludos. **

**Marie2486: No me digas eso, es lo que mi imaginación me dice que escriba tratare de poner más, saludos.**

**NicktheFox: ****Hola****de****nuevo, no me llegó pero descuida puedo esperar el tiempo que sea necesario estoy segura que quedara increíble, cuando se ama de verdad nunca se acaba este es un claro ejemplo como viste desconfió pero luego ato cabos, claro mándame un mensaje y te explico es que es un tanto largo decírtelo, solo ha esperar un poco pero tarde o temprano pasara, saludos.**

**BelenKatherine19: ****Descuida****imagine****que****algo****había****pasado**** ¿****Estas****bien****? ****Espero****y****te****mejores****tenía que pasar la discusión tarde o temprano ¿No crees? No será manipulada de ningún tipo, se llamaba Shauna pero ahora también Cabo esta decepcionado de Natalia, claro que más discusiones, eso aún no lo sé, si se acerca la boda y tendremos que seguir leyendo para averiguarlo, saludos.**

**No olviden comentar si les gusto que les gustaría que pasara o algún a duda que tengan, cualquier cosa pero comenten. **

**Hasta la próxima. Bye.**


	18. Chapter 18 Comenzar de nuevo

Hola mis queridos lectores como ven esto se está poniendo mejor ya verán más personajes más adelante pero antes necesito ayuda con algo urgente del fic al dial del capítulo pondré de que se trata pero no se alarmen no es nada malo pero si muy importante y sin más el capítulo de hoy.

**Los personajes no me pertenecen a mi si no a Tom McGrath y Eric Darnell creadores de la serie pero la historia sí es mía.**

**Capítulo 18: Comenzar de nuevo.**

**Narrado por Marlene.**

Skipper sale con alguien ¿Por qué me importa tanto? Oh cierto lo olvidaba porque aun lo quiero esto era tan complicado no podía hablarlo de ningún modo con él digo estoy a punto de casarme no hay manera que pueda reprocharle algo por minúsculo que sea no sería correcto mejor trataba de olvidarlo.

Llegue hasta mi casa sin poder dejar de pensar en eso ¿Quién será? ¿Qué habrá visto en ella? ¿Cómo será? Millones de preguntas me abordaban sé que él me dijo que continuaría su vida pero no pensé que tan pronto supongo que debí haberlo visto venir me pregunto cómo será con ella.

-Marlene ¿Estás ahí?- Oí una voz afuera de mi casa era la irreconocible voz de Becky no preste atención a cuando llego.

-Sí, perdona esta distraída pensando en algo- La invite a pasar después de dejarla tocando un buen rato.

-¿Es sobre la boda o sobre Skipper?- Me conocía bastante bien para dar la última opción, antes lo hubiera negado pero necesitaba hablar con alguien.

-Cuando fui a ver a Skipper me dijo que sale con alguien- Aun lo recordaba pidiéndome que me fuera porque debía ir a verla.

-¿En serio? Pues me alegro por él digo no es sano que no piense en su vida en todos estos años- Entendía eso a la perfección.

-Entiendo que no es bueno que me esté esperando toda la vida y que debe pensar en la suya pero duele demasiado encontrar a la persona que amas para después perderla- Dolía como cualquier cosa.

-Marlene se perfectamente cómo se siente pero tu caso es diferente digo yo si lo perdí en cambio tú lo dejaste ir- Y ahora me arrepiento de eso.

-Supongo que a nosotros solo nos tocó vivir muy poco juntos ahora cada quien tomara su camino- Él con ella y yo con Antonio.

-Ustedes siempre han estado juntos y si cada quien tomara su camino siempre se juntará porque son familia- Eso era lo peor que siempre nos veríamos yo lo vería ser feliz con otra.

-Me tocara verlo sonreír sin que yo sea la razón ¿Cómo soportarlo?- Era como un castigo quizás por lo que hice hace años atrás.

-Es soportable y lograrás salir adelante yo lo hice así que tu podrás- Ella ya había pasado por esto así que yo también podría.

-¿Cómo fue? Al principio cuando supiste que ya no era para ti- Le pediría ayuda pero creo que sería mucho pedir.

-Fue difícil no era fácil dejarlo ir pero era lo que él quería y tenía que aceptarlo no podía amararlo a mi así que finalmente lo deje ser feliz- Supongo que llegaría el día en que lo dejara ir.

-¿Aun lo quieres?- No pude evitar preguntarle dada la forma en la que me respondía además podría estar igual que ella.

-Fue mi primer amor y como sabes ese nunca se olvida ni se deja de querer pero para otra relación con él ya no- Me pregunto si eso me pasaría con Skipper.

-No sé si eso me llegue a pasar con Skipper como dices lo veré siempre dado que somos familia y quizás algún día solo lo veré sin sentir nada- Esperaba que eso pasara sería lo mejor.

-Lo mío es diferente han pasado años y lo he olvidado pero tú no- ¿Podría algún día poder olvidarlo?

-¿Crees que algún día logre olvidarlo?- Yo me seguía diciendo que si sin embargo aún no lo he logrado.

-Sinceramente lo dudo mucho esa vez que vino vi tus ojos y aun causa el mismo efecto en ti que desde siempre- ¿Entonces me quedaría estancada por él siempre?

-No sé qué hacer no puedo vivir en un hoyo por él ¿Tu que haría en mi lugar?- Me apenaba pedirle tantos consejos pero no sabía qué hacer.

-¿Yo? Yo estaría con él sin importarme nada sería feliz con él y no engañarme más eso lo que haría y lo que deberías hacer tu- Todos me decían eso.

-Lo haces parecer tan fácil no soy la única que saldrá afectado Antonio es buen sujeto no quiero hacerle daño además Skipper está rehaciendo su vida- No puedo ser egoísta también con él.

-Lo está haciendo porque se cansó de esperar que decidieras entre no dañar a Antonio o ser feliz con él- Tantos años esperándome y yo solo lo rechace.

-Entonces supongo que tendré que dejarlo continuar con su vida- Seria algo malo tratar algo con él después de todo lo que ha pasado.

-Si es lo que tú quieres adelante sabes que nosotras te apoyaremos en todo- ¿Era en verdad lo que yo quería?

Sabía que tendría una lucha interna conmigo mismo sobre si seguir con esto o parar ¿Qué hacer? Me vería algo mal tratando de recuperar a Skipper ahora que ya tiene a alguien y más después de que él me ofreció volver a intentarlo y negué por no querer dañar a Antonio ¿Sería malo? Definitivamente tendría mucho que pensar.

**Narrado por Skipper.**

¿Por qué le dije eso? ¿Tan desesperado estaba? ¿Ahora que pensara? ¿Por qué me importa lo que empieza? No debía importarme después de todo ella eligió a Antonio mejor que piense que estoy rehaciendo mi vida y no me moleste más.

-Am ¿Skipper?- Me hablo Kowalski junto con los otros, cierto estábamos hablando para ver si teníamos un plan y me quede aquí parado pensando.

-Perdonen ¿En que estábamos?- Los mire algo apenado realmente no quería distraerme con para nada con esto.

-En idear un plan para que esto no empeore más de lo que ya está- Tenia mi mente en otra cosa así no podría trabajar.

-Lo siento muchachos no puedo pensar ahora- Odiaba que esta situación interfiera en mi trabajo.

-Descuida Skipper nosotros lo entendemos perfectamente y nosotros tampoco estamos para pensar- Señalo Kowalski a Cabo él también no estaba bien.

-Tómense el día ¿Vale?- Esto me frustrada más que no estuviéramos bien y alguien tratando de matarnos tampoco.

Me fui directo a descansar sabía que no tenía cabeza para nada y no podía estar dándome ese lujo Espiráculo no estaba descansando como nosotros él estaba avanzando paso a paso y debíamos detenerlo pero ¿Cómo? Si todo a mí alrededor me estaba agobiando demasiado más Marlene ¿Por qué accedí? Debí pensar que esto pasaría.

-Skipper ¿Puedo pasar?- Pregunto Kowalski al otro lado de la puerta dude en dejarlo pasar ya que quería estar solo pero era mi amigo y solo quería ayudar.

-Adelante Kowalski- Él entro pero yo no me moví de mi posición estaba acostado con mis brazos atrás de la cabeza.

-¿Estas bien? Digo desde que hablaste con Marlene estas algo mal- ¿Algo? Creo que estaba bastante afectado.

-Si solo le dije algunas cosas pero creo que fue lo correcto o no se estoy confundido- Quería ver que me podía decir él así que lo mire.

-¿Qué dijiste? Nada malo espero- No fue nada malo en sí solo le mentí diciéndole que salía con alguien.

-Al principio me porte algo grosero con ella después le explique que tenía prisa porque salgo con alguien- Se quedó callado por unos minutos ya después hablo.

-Solo una pregunta ¿Por qué lo hiciste Skipper?- No sé por qué lo hice solo lo dije y me tarde un poco en darme cuenta.

-Las palabras solo salieron ni siquiera sé porque lo dije- Era como si mi boca se desconectará de mi cerebro.

-Skipper creo que llego el momento de continuar ¿No crees?- ¿En serio? A esa conclusión había llegado.

-¿Por qué llegaste tan rápido a esa conclusión?- Solo le conté lo que paso y ya me dijo eso fue pronto para mí.

-Bueno creo que es un poco obvio tu no quería decir eso pero quizás si quieres que pase el salir con alguien más pero nunca lo pensaste muy bien ¿Me estas entendiendo?- Un poco era algo confuso lo que dijo.

-Estas tratando de decir que en realidad yo quiero continuar aunque no me dé cuenta- Quería ver si había entendido lo que trataba de decirme.

-Precisamente Skipper tu nunca tuviste en cuenta estar con alguien más pero si quieres y esta es una señal de eso- ¿En serio? Era cierto que nunca lo pensé con detenimiento soló una ligera idea.

-Ya tendré tiempo para pensarlo es solo que no sé qué hacer ¿Tu qué harías?- Solo lo pensé en varias ocasiones pero nada concreto.

-Skipper quizás tú no te has dado cuenta yo ya lo hice estoy intentándolo con Eva creo que fue lo mejor digo hay que intentarlo ¿No crees?- No me di cuenta de eso solo no se nunca lo imagine.

-¿Enserio? No sé si veía que traían algo pero no tan formal como dices, pensaré en eso cuando acabemos con Espiráculo- No creo que sea prudente pensar en algo en este momento.

-Es momento de seguir Skipper, Marlene eligió su camino tú debes de elegir el tuyo solo piénsalo- Supongo que tenía razón.

-Si lo pensaré muy bien Kowalski gracias por venir a hablar conmigo- Seguramente seguiría dándole vueltas al mismo asunto sin salida.

-No hay de que para eso estamos lo amigos además te necesitamos para esta misión- Si no podía seguir distrayéndome mucho con eso.

-Estaré al pendiente pero también te necesitamos a ti y a Eva así que sin distracciones por favor- Lo malo de tener una pareja en un mismo equipo es que se distraigan fácilmente.

-Tranquilo sabemos que antes de todo está el trabajo así que no te preocupes- Eso era un peso menos.

-Menos mal Kowalski pero dime ¿Cómo se siente empezar con alguien cuando aún quieres a alguien más?- Mi pregunta le extraño bastante.

-No te entiendo Skipper ¿De que estas hablando?- Creo yo que me di a entender perfectamente no sé porque no me entendió.

-Bueno estas saliendo con Eva pero aun amas a Stacy por eso te pregunte que como se siente- Esperaba que con esto ya me entendiera.

-Skipper quiero a Stacy pero ya no la amo- ¿Bromea? Esa vez que estuvieron frente a frente lo note en él.

-Kowalski no se mucho de esto pero se te nota demasiado el amor por Stacy- ¿Porque él no lo notaba?

-Ah yo no sé- Creo que ahora él sería el que tenía que pensar mucho eso y no ganaría nada negándolo como lo hacía.

-Solo te digo lo que veo pero te felicito por intentarlo con Eva tienes razón y no podemos quedarnos así- Mejor le cambiaba el tema antes de distraerlo más.

-Ah gracias es lo correcto piénsalo Skipper- Se acercó a la puerta pero antes de irse me dedico una sincera sonrisa se ve que solo quería ayudarme a estar bien en serio lo agradecí, entonces salió.

Volví a mi posición inicial pensando sé que debía seguir con mi vida no podía seguir esperando a Marlene ella ya había decidido y en este caso me toco perder, acabaría con esto de espiráculo e iniciaría de nuevo pero primero a olvidar a Marlene.

**Nota de la autora: Para esos amigos que siempre dan buenos consejos, ¡Ayuda! bueno al principio dije que Skipper no tendría pareja nueva pero dado los últimos cambios ¿Quieren que tenga una pareja nueva? Díganme que les parece ¡Gracias! **

**Mari pie85: Creo que me estoy pasando demasiado con Cabo pero se lo compensare no seré tan mala con él, ahora ya viste porque lo dijo ojala te haya gustado, saludos.**

**Marie2486: No digo eso solo que yo escribo lo que me gusta así me funciona esto, Skipper cambiara te lo aseguro, saludos.**

**Guest: Pronto se lo compensare a Cabo por esa ruptura créeme yo también lo sentí en el alma, jaja creo que no te equivocas la verdad no sé yo opino eso, saludos.**

**Eldayanet****: Wazaaa ****me****alegra****que****te****haya****llamado****la****atención****no****creo****que****te****tardarás**** mucho ****con****la****primera****historia**** espero ****que****te****haya****gustado****, ****trato****de****ser****lo****menos****mala****posible****, ****pronto descubrirán que no todo es lo que parece, ¿Enserio opinas eso? La verdad ya no sé qué pareja permanecerá pero aún queda tiempo para ver eso, sé que no ha salido pero ya pronto saldrá de eso me encargo yo, a veces las palabras solo te salen como a Skipper y claro que ya la oí estuve esperando desde que me entere y esta increíble no la dejo de escuchar yo también la ame, por si gustas en mi perfil están los días que actualizo esta historia, saludos.**

**No olviden comentar si les gusto que les gustaría que pasara o algún a duda que tengan, cualquier cosa pero comenten. **

**Hasta la próxima. Bye.**


	19. Chapter 19 La nueva

Hola mis queridos lectores gracias por ayudarme con bueno lo que les conté en el otro capítulo si habrá pareja para Skipper pero ahora lean como lo voy desarrollando sé que muchos propusieron cosas a algunos les tome la palabra aclaraciones de esto al final del capítulo y sin más el capítulo de hoy.

**Los personajes no me pertenecen a mi si no a Tom McGrath y Eric Darnell creadores de la serie pero la historia sí es mía.**

**Capítulo 19: La nueva.**

**Narrado por Rico.**

Cabo seguía deprimido por lo de Natalia no sabía que hacer Kowalski andaba con Eva y Skipper en su mundo así que ellos ahora se podía decir que no estaban así que yo tendría que ayudar a Cabo y como no soy bueno en esto lo lleve con Percky.

-Entonces te sientes traicionado por Natalia ¿Cierto?- Ella trataba de comprenderlo antes de darle algún consejo útil.

-Bueno estaba empezando a confiar en ella pero solo nos estaba espiando por órdenes de Hans- Yo no entendía porque están tan decaído apenas comenzó su amistad.

-Lo entiendo Cabo pero apenas se conocía ¿Por qué te sientes tan mal?- Si ella también se preguntaba lo mismo por mí.

-Era mi amiga pero no porque quisiera sino porque se lo ordenaban- No estaba contestando verdaderamente la pregunta.

-Pero Cabo se conocían apenas para hablar de amistad lo sabes, Rico y yo no entendemos porque te afecta tanto- Ambos miramos a Cabo esperando una respuesta.

-Ahora que lo dicen no tengo ni idea sé que tienen razón no debería afectarme tanto- Mire a Percky a que ella explicará esto porque yo no tenía idea.

-Cabo ¿Por qué no hablas por última vez con ella?- ¿Qué? No podíamos por si ella intentaba algo.

-No puedo debo alejarme de ella lo más posible- Ella podía ser un riesgo y no podíamos arriesgarnos así.

-No poder- Yo también le asegure, sé que ella al principio me advirtió que no hablara pero tenía que saberlo.

-Solo habla con ella por última vez Rico y yo estaremos cerca por si intenta algo- No estaba seguro en hacer eso.

-Está bien deja le llamo para quedar- Cabo se alejó de nosotros ¿Por qué? Solo se iban a quedar de ver.

-Rico te pedí que no hablarás- Me reprendió Percky sé que no debía hablar pero no creí prudente esa idea.

-Perdón pero idea no buena- Seguramente Skipper se enojaría por hablar con alguien que trabajaba con Hans y Espiráculo.

-Solo deja que hablen creo que es la única manera de que Cabo mejore además quiero ver algo- Supongo que no puedo poner objeción.

-Skipper disgustado- Si ella era una espía él quería que nos mantuviéramos lo más alejados posible de ella.

-Skipper no está aquí solo deja que hable con ella ¿Quieres?- Sabría que no ganaría esta discusión dijera lo que dijera.

-Bien- Dije cuando Cabo estaba enfrente de nosotros solo esperaríamos a que nos dijera donde.

-Listo ya le dije vámonos- Salimos detrás de Cabo directo al auto espero que esto fuera lo correcto.

Resulta que se quedaron de ver afuera del hotel así que para allá fuimos Cabo estaba nervioso en todo el viaje no dijo nada hasta que llegamos la vimos a lo lejos pero Cabo no quería bajar pero después de hablar con Percky bajo inmediatamente solo esperaba que todo saliera bien mientras nosotros vigilábamos de cerca.

**Narrado por Cabo.**

Me acerque lentamente hacia ella no sabía que decir o que hacer obviamente no llegaría a acusarla de haberme traicionado tenía que ser inteligente con las palabras así que cuando llegue hasta ella actuaria algo normal.

-Hola Natalia- Salude alegremente como siempre lo hacía antes de decirle que ya sabía para quien trabajaba.

-Hola Cabo, no te he visto desde que te fuiste de hotel- Si él día que descubrí que trabajaba para ellos.

-He estado ocupado con mi trabajo ¿Y tú?- No notaba ni una pizca de nerviosismo o algo debería estarlo.

-Solo ensayando como siempre pero cuéntame que te ha pasado en estos días- Claro que quería saber a eso se dedicaba.

-Nada solo que alguien que conocía me traiciono de la peor manera- Ahora sí debería descubrirla.

-¿En serio? Eso es terrible Cabo ¿Estas bien?- De nuevo no vi una pizca de mentira ¿Sería tan buena en esto?

-Perfectamente pero dime como te ha ido a ti- Después de eso le diría que ya se todo y que no le tenía miedo a ellos.

-Bien aunque me encontré con algo extraño- ¿Que sería? Y ¿Por qué me importaba lo que le pasara?

-¿Qué te sucedió?- La curiosidad me gano por eso pregunte la verdad muchas cosas pudieron pasarle.

-Un sujeto algo extraño se me acerco y comenzó a preguntarme direcciones- ¿Podría ser Hans?

-Eso es extraño ¿Cómo era el sujeto?- ¿Sera posible que yo malinterprete las cosas?

-Ah un poco alto de complexión delgada con músculos marcados y sombría mirada- Era él, Hans no puede ser malinterprete las cosas.

-Vaya eso es verdaderamente extraño Natalia me alegra haber hablado contigo pero tengo que irme a acabar un asunto pero quedamos otro día con más calma ¿Te parece?- No puedo creer que casi arruine esto.

-Claro Cabo ve con calma yo debo aprenderme los diálogos nos vemos- En cuanto nos despedimos fui corriendo al auto con Rico y Percky.

-¿Qué paso Cabo? Prácticamente saliste huyendo- No sabía cómo decirles esto después de todo Rico también estaba conmigo cuando lo vimos.

-Todo fue un malentendido Hans se acercó a ella no sé qué tanto preguntándole- Ahora sentía un gran alivio.

-¿En serio? Bueno ahora ves que solo malentendiste todo a la próxima no te dejes guiar por lo que ves- Por lo menos ahora ya no tenía esta angustia.

-Si la próxima vez ya no lo haré no puedo creer lo que estaba a punto de hacer- El error que casi cometí.

-Vámonos- Expreso Rico, quizás todo esto ya le había aburrido y no quería seguir perdiendo el tiempo ni yo ahora podía estar tranquilo y seguir con la misión.

**Narrado por Sofía.**

Acomodaba mi cabello marrón era algo largo pero no difícil de controlar y se ondulada perfectamente a mi tés pálida junto con mis ojos claros miraba a los dos sujetos con los que hablaba

-Me alegra que te nos unas Sofía serás de gran ayuda en esto- Estaba enfrente de Hans y Espiráculo ellos acababan de contratarme.

-Es un placer unirme a ustedes pero díganme ¿Qué tengo que hacer?- Había oído de Espiráculo pero no de Hans.

-Es simple te mandaremos a infiltrarte con unas personas que son desagradables para nosotros- Un tarea sencilla para mí.

-Parece sencillo ¿Qué quieren que haga exactamente?- Serviría perfectamente para este trabajo, era muy conocida por mi arte del engaño en esto.

-Armaremos un plan con el cual llegaras a un equipo de elite ahí solo nos informaras lo que está pasando necesitamos saber todo y una vez que tengamos lo necesario solo los acabamos- Por fin hablo Espiráculo.

-Quieren que los espíe muy bien puedo hacerlo siempre y cuando paguen- Lo demás no me importaba.

-Lo haremos puedes estar segura mientras tu hagas bien tu trabajo y si puedes causar pleitos entre ellos mejor ¿Trato hecho?- Hans extendió su mano hacia mí.

-Trato hecho- Tome su mano estrechándola esto sería interesante tratar de separar un equipo algo nuevo pero no imposible para mí.

-Perfecto ahora solo debemos planear como meterte con ellos deberás saber que no son nada tontos- Supongo que debían de serlo después de todo eran un equipo.

-Sea lo que sea creo que podre con ellos- Hasta ahora había podido con todo lo que se me pusiera enfrente.

-Tengo el plan perfecto para que entres con ellos- Espiráculo se acercó a nosotros riendo algunas personas decían que él era un poco loco.

-¿Nos compartirás cuál es tu maravilloso plan?- Hablo sarcásticamente Hans yo solo lo mire atenta después de todo yo iba a participar en ese plan.

-Son un equipo demasiado bondadoso ¿Qué atrae a un equipo así? Una chica en apuros- Hans y yo entendimos su plan ahora solo teníamos que ponerlo en acción.

**Narrado por Kowalski.**

Regresaba a mi cuarto después de hablar con Skipper fue para ayudarlo con lo que sea que tuviera y salí algo confundido por la ultima charla que sostuvimos.

-Yo solo la quiero pero ya no la amo ¿Cierto?- Me dije a mi mismo no era posible yo la siguiera amando.

Digo ya habían pasado demasiados años como para que yo sintiera lo mismo simplemente no podía ser posible ¿O sí? Admito que sentí algo cuando la abracen y ni se diga cuando la bese en ese momento era como si quisiera decirle que continuáramos en donde nos quedamos pero simplemente me trate esas palabras.

-Ahora estoy continuando ¿Por qué me vienen las dudas ahora?- Esto me frustrada mucho antes no tenía dudas de mi decisión.

Seguía dando vueltas en mi habitación pensando en el mismo asunto no podía seguir sintiendo esto solo me haría daño rayos odio estas dudas, debido a la frustración golpee algo fuerte la pared y me quede recargado en ella.

-Kowalski ¿Está todo bien?- Eva toco mi puerta preguntando creo que no debí golpear la pared.

-Sí, perdón por el ruido estoy acomodando algunas cosas- No le diría que golpee la pared por frustración al no saber si aún amo a otra persona o no.

-Está bien solo te cuidado- Olvide que su habitación estaba a mi lado debo ser más prudente con lo que hago.

-Lo tendré, gracias por preocuparte- Oí como se iba menos mal que no pregunto más cosas no sabría que decirle.

Aún seguía donde me quede esa idea seguía dando vueltas en mi cabeza y aun me negaba a aceptarla pero los recuerdos llegaron a mí de cuando la bese ¿Cómo paso? Cuando me di cuenta nuestros labios ya estaban juntos, toque mis labios con mi mano, aun podía sentir sus labios.

Me acosté en la cama mirando el techo aun tocando mis labios hace tanto tiempo no besaba los suyos, quite mi mano de mis labios y lo pase a mi cara dando cuenta de la inevitable verdad.

-Aun la amo- Dije finalmente aceptándolo solo un beso suyo y ya estaba como antes queriendo más.

**Nota de la autora: Sé que muchos me dijeron que pusiera a Kitka y si pensaba ponerla pero mientras escribía la historia se me ocurrió una idea que me gustó mucho más por ello puse a Sofía en la historia más adelante sabrán de ella y como cambiara la historia gracias a los que me pusieron que les gustaría una nueva pareja espero cumplirles de la mejor manera.**

**Mari pie85: Creo que sería bueno poner a Marlene en los zapatos de Skipper espero desarrollarlo de la mejor manera para que agrade y claro que los amigos siempre estarán ahí, gracias. **

**MabelCunningham-Madie: ****Jajaja****si**** pudiera ****serias**** tu ****pero****ya****viste****más**** o ****menos**** el ****papel****de****Sofía****en****esta****historia**** espero ****te****haya****agradado**** como ****lo****plante****porque****en el próximo conocerá a los chicos, gracias.**

**Irina015: Quizás lo recupere o quizás no todo puede pasar, de hecho si pensaba que estabas al corriente pero como la otra historia es de tu pareja favorita por eso la comentas mucho más, le pondría ese nombre pero creo que sería muy confuso entre Marlene y Arlene aunque sería muy gracioso eso, gracias. **

**Eldayanet****: Wazaa no ****tardaste****tanto****como****me****imagine bueno gracias me alegra que te gustara tanto, de hecho estoy casi por iniciar una historia con un toque de Big Time Rush creo que te gustara, trato de no hacerlos sufrir pero sino creo que ser escritora no tendría sentido, lamento decirte que con esta chica habrá más que amistad y demasiados celos por parte de ella, gracias.**

**BelenKatherine19: ****De****nada****me****alegra****que**** te ****recuperes****nunca****he****estado****en****esa****situación**** pero ****me****imagino****que****debe****ser****feo****, ****la****acción****se****acerca****y****ya****viste****porque****lo**** dijo ****sé****que****es****complicado**** pero ****es****la****verdad, si lo pensé pero se me ocurrió una idea que me gusto mas y quiero probarla espero que también les guste tanto como a mí, gracias. **

**Marie2486: Bueno no puedes esperar a alguien toda la vida es lo que hicieran Skipper y Kowalski pero ya viste que confirmo que si la ama de hecho lo es, gracias. **

**NicktheFox: ****Hola****descuidar****yo****lo****entiendo****a****veces****también****estoy****igual****porque****mi****computadora****se****sale****mucho****o****no agarra el internet, bueno ya le di la pareja y te tome la palabra del aspecto pero el nombre no me convenció mucho así que le puse Sofía espero te haya gustado, exactamente más o menos en eso me estoy basando y nadie puede juzgar el amor me refería a que yo tengo un día específico para subir el siguiente capítulo, gracias.**

**No olviden comentar si les gusto que les gustaría que pasara o algún a duda que tengan, cualquier cosa pero comenten. **

**Hasta la próxima. Bye.**


	20. Chapter 20 El rescate

Hola mis queridos lectores veo que les agrado bastante la idea que tuve y de poner a este nuevo personaje tome en cuenta sugerencias, algunos de ustedes querían ver más de ella así que este capítulo es para que vean más o menos cuál es su papel en esta historia y sin más el capítulo de hoy.

**Los personajes no me pertenecen a mi si no a Tom McGrath y Eric Darnell creadores de la serie pero la historia sí es mía.**

**Capítulo 20: El rescate.**

**Narrado por Skipper.**

Seguía en la misma posición realmente no sabía qué hacer con esto pero mejor lo pensaba después ahora debía concentrarme en Espiráculo, escuche varios ruidos afuera seguramente Rico y Cabo ya habían llegado mejor salía a ver si era cierto, cuando llegue a la sala ya estaban todos reunidos.

-¿Me perdí de algo?- Obviamente Kowalski y Eva estaban aquí por el ruido que hicieron al llegar.

-Solo que confundí las cosas y Natalia no es una espía- ¿En serio? No se cómo lo descubrió supongo que está bien.

-Supongo que es un alivio saberlo además dudo que Hans y Espiráculo trabajen con alguien más además de ellos- Ya no tendríamos que estar con la preocupación de la espía.

-Lo sé pero aun no entiendo por Hans se acercó precisamente a ella ¿Sabrá algo?- Quién sabe a lo mejor fue un horrible giro del destino.

-Pero creo que tenemos otra preocupación- Dijo Eva a nuestras espaldas nosotros volteamos hacia ella.

-Las cámaras detectaron a Hans- Enseguida miramos las cámaras ahí estaba Hans forcejeando con una chica.

-¿Qué estará haciendo con ella?- La imagen cambia ahora Hans cargaba a la chica y la metía en un auto huyendo del lugar.

-¡La están secuestrando!- Cabo dijo lo obvio pero ¿Por qué? No alcanzamos a ver bien a la chica para reconocerla.

-¿Qué hacemos?- Me pregunto Rico pero yo no sabía que hacer una civil estaba secuestrada por ellos.

-Que las cámaras no pierdan al auto Kowalski ¿Algún plan?- Yo no era capaz de pensar ahora.

-Hasta no saber a dónde llevo a la chica no podemos idear nada- Nos sentamos todos checando cada cámara de la ciudad.

Tardo un poco pero finalmente el auto se estaciono en una bodega ya no pudimos ver más por la cámara solo que la sacaban Hans y otro sujeto que no era Espiráculo, pero algo debíamos hacer no la podíamos dejar con ellos necesitábamos un plan para sacarla de ahí.

-Ahora si Kowalski o Eva ¿Algún plan?- Creo que ya había visto lo suficiente para poder decirme algo.

-Bueno esto se complica no sabemos si hay más personas con Hans podemos entrar pero también la pondremos en riesgo a la chica- Pero necesitábamos actuar rápidamente o algo malo pasaría.

-Solo necesito un plan para actuar- Eva y Kowalski se miraron ellos eran genios creo que juntos idearían uno.

-Solo atacar Skipper- Eva sugirió, no era precisamente el plan que quería pero lo tomaría si no había otra.

-Bien chicos prepárense atacaremos- Sabia que ellos no están seguros de ello pero eran mis órdenes así que tenían que seguirlas.

Nos preparamos rápidamente ya teníamos experiencia en esto así que no sería difícil, salimos inmediatamente, Rico condujo muy deprisa hasta que llegamos a la bodega nos quedamos varios metros afuera por precaución ahí esperamos un rato a ver si veíamos algo pero ya que eso no paso así que decidimos entrar de la mejor manera yo al frente y los demás por los lados solo para asegurarnos de que nada saliera mal.

No había muchas personas solo tres y Hans, los secuaces fueron neutralizados enseguida por los chicos, mientras Hans corría hacia la chica tratando de llevársela ella estaba amarrada y con los ojos cubiertos ¿Qué querrá de ella? Corrí hacia ellos pero Hans me vio y soltó a la chica logrando huir, antes de que la chica cayera la sostuve, podía decirse, misión cumplida.

**Narrado por Sofía.**

El plan consistía en que Hans y yo fingiéramos un secuestro, a si ellos vendrían corriendo a nosotros, yo ya tenía lo que iba a decir cuando me rescatarán y ya todo estaba hecho solo faltaba que ellos vinieran para efectuar el plan.

-¿Recuerdas perfectamente lo que debes decirles?- Me pregunto Hans pero no sabía dónde estaba ya que me amarró y me vendo los ojos.

-Lo sé perfectamente pero ahora dime tu ¿Espiráculo ya hizo su parte?- Él tenía que ayudar a que mi historia fuera creíble.

-Tu perfil falso está listo, todo está listo Sofía- Nos quedamos sin hablar unos segundos más hasta que oí ruidos.

Los ruidos eran confusos unos venían del frente pero otros de los lados los secuaces que nos proporcionó Espiráculo comenzaron a atacar o eso parecía se oían golpes pero luego cesaron después sentí como Hans me trataba de llevar solo me susurro "sigue el plan" para después soltarme pero antes de tocar el suelo unos fuertes brazos me sostuvieron evitando la caída.

Quien fuera que me sostuviera me liberó de mis manos y piernas así que solo faltaba la venda de los ojos planeaba quitármela yo misma pero quien me sostenía lo hizo antes y entonces lo pude ver primero sus ojos de un azul claro luego lo vi a él no era demasiado alto solo unos pocos centímetros que yo su cabello negro y tés bronceada era bastante guapo.

-¿Estas bien?- Pregunto con suave tono pero una voz gruesa digna de un hombre como él.

-Si, por suerte no me hizo nada- Enseguida me soltó con cuidado otros chicos se acercaron a mí.

-¿Segura que estas bien? Podrías estar en shock por el suceso- Pregunto él más alto de todos.

-Sí, solo estoy algo aturdido pero gracias por salvarme- Ahora comenzaba el plan esperaba que saliera tal y como lo planeamos.

-Deberíamos llevarla con nosotros solo para estar seguros- Hablo él que estaba al fondo el más bajo y al parecer el más joven.

-Normalmente no hacemos esto pero dada las circunstancias llevémosla chicos- Ordenó quien hace unos segundos me sostuvo.

Ellos me guiaron hacia un auto algo lejos de la bodega se ve que eran buenos en esto, apenas podía caminar las piernas me dolían bastante, uno de ellos con una cicatriz en la mejilla condujo mientras todos íbamos en silencio pensé que harían preguntas como todos pero no decían nada iban normales como si vinieran de cualquier lugar, por fin llegamos todos bajaron pero sin perderme de vista entonces comenzaron las preguntas.

-Antes que todo ¿Quién eres?- Mire bien las caras de ellos reconociéndolos por las fotos que me enseño Hans, él era Skipper y el que me revisaba era Kowalski.

-Soy Sofía Jiménez ¿Y ustedes?- Se supone que no sabía quiénes eran ellos esa pregunta debía ser normal.

-Él es Kowalski los que estas detrás de mí son Rico y Cabo la chica es Eva y yo soy Skipper- Ahora si debía ponerme seria si quería infiltrarme aquí.

-Gracias a todos ustedes en verdad estaba asustada desde que ese sujeto se apareció y me llevo por la fuerza- Sabia que ellos habían visto eso.

-¿Por qué Hans te secuestro?- Tan solo esperaba que Espiráculo hubiera hecho su parte para que esto funcionara.

-Soy una importante científica biomolecular, cuando ese tipo me llevo me dijo que quería que los ayudara a construir algo- Vi como Eva empezó a teclear seguramente mi nombre para comprobar si era cierto.

-Pero Espiráculo es bastante listo ¿Por qué secuestrar a alguien más?- Todos me miraron sospechando.

-La ciencia biomolecular es de las más difíciles Skipper se requiere todo una vida para entenderla- Por suerte Kowalski salvo esta.

-¿No te dijo que necesitaba?- Odiaba que me hicieran tantas preguntas pero tenía que responderles todo.

-No, solo me decía que me necesitaba a mí que no intentara escapar y cuando hablaban entre ellos decían que esperaban a alguien más- Lo dije lo más afectada posible para que me creyeran.

-Eva- Skipper dejo de mirarme para mirar a Eva ella solo asintió seguramente corroboró todo lo que le dije.

-Creo que debe quedarse aquí Skipper la deben estar buscando- Le dijo Cabo eso era lo que quería.

-Buena idea- Le dijo Rico pero Skipper aún se veía indeciso me dijeron que tuviera cuidado con él era el más difícil de los cuatro.

-Skipper no podemos arriesgarnos a que la vuelvan a secuestrar- Todos le decían lo mismo pero él no aceptaba.

-Puede quedarse conmigo Skipper- También Eva le dijo ¿Por qué no aceptaba? Quizás se dio cuenta.

-Está bien que se quede no podemos dejarle ventaja de ningún tipo a esos dos- Suspire aliviada, había entrado.

Kowalski ya había terminado de revisarme no tenía nada pero si estaba bastante cansada estuve parada un buen tiempo al igual que amarrada por Hans, quise avanzar pero en serio mis piernas me mataban y comenzaban a fallarme por suerte él volvió a sostenerme.

-Kowalski dijiste que estaba bien- Le reprendió aun sosteniéndome la verdad ni yo misma explicaba porque estaba a punto de caerme.

-No tiene ningún daño físico pero creo que está exhausta, deberá descansar- Skipper me miro por un segundo yo no deje de verlo.

-Creo que después de todo necesitas un descanso- Sin previo aviso me cargo enseguida enrolle mis brazos en su cuello no sé porque lo hice pero en serio me estaba gustando esta sensación.

-Creo que sí, gracias de verdad Skipper- Él solo me sonrió en verdad tenía una hermosa sonrisa yo hice lo mismo en verdad yo me sentía en el cielo podía acostumbrarme a esto.

**Narrado por Marlene.**

Lo estuve pensando y dando demasiadas vueltas sin llegar a ningún lugar no sé qué me pasaba así no podía tomar una decisión pensé que debía dejar ir a Skipper pero de solo pensarlo me sentía horrible así que solo encontré una solución posible iría a ver a Skipper seguramente al verlo me decidiría de una vez por todas que hacer siempre me pasaba eso con él, al verlo todas mis dudas se irían.

Llegue a la casa en donde ahora vivía segura de lo que haría me acerque y toque tardaron un poco en abrirme pero fue Cabo quien me recibió.

-Hola Marlene no sabíamos que vendrías- Estaba algo nervioso sin razón y notablemente cansado.

-Hola Cabo de hecho vino de imprevisto disculpa si molesto pero ¿Esta Skipper?- Miro hacia atrás muy inseguro.

-Esta aquí pero bueno está ocupado- ¿Por qué tienen tanto trabajo? Si se supone que están de vacaciones.

-Bueno vendré después o mejor dile que lo estoy buscando ¿Si?- Cabo respondió pero no lo escuche mis ojos centraron la vista en otra cosa.

Skipper estaba cargando a una chica, él la sostenía muy bien como si fuera lo más frágil de este mundo y ella lo agarraba aferrándose a él solo vi que le decía algo a Eva para comenzar a caminar con ella en brazos.

-Por favor le dices que necesito hablar con él- No era posible lo que mis ojos veían Skipper y la otra chica en sus brazos.

-Am seguro Marlene yo le digo nos vemos- Enseguida me fui de ahí aún seguía mal por lo que acababa de ver.

Me quede en mi auto pensando ¿Cómo había pasado esto? Sabía que él salía con alguien más pero no pensé que fuera tan enserio con ella lo estoy perdiendo paso a paso esto en mi culpa lo sé pero debo hacerlo algo debo recuperarlo.

**Nota de la autora: Ya vieron cual fue el plan de Hans y Espiráculo para infiltrar a Sofía además quise poner un poco de esta pareja aunque sea poco para gusto de ustedes espero les haya gustado ¿Qué pasara con el plan de Sofía? ¿Lograrán darse cuenta de quién es en verdad? ¿Marlene recuperará a Skipper? Gracias por seguir leyendo.**

**BelenKatherine19: ****Me****alegra****que****te haya encantado eso esperaba, ya se vio más de ella aun trato de darle más cosas a este personaje que se verá más adelante, yo también espero que no me pase porque sinceramente no me gustaría dejarlos sin historia, cuídate y saludos.**

**Mari pie85: Ellos la contrataron por una razón que la explicaré en el próximo capítulo, bueno podría ser pero creo que si lo sabe ahora no habría romance, no te preocupes a veces la mente se bloquea a mí me pasa seguido, lo estará y bastante seguido, el amor solo baja de intensidad pero no se extingue entiendo lo de las tareas, saludos.**

**MabelCunningham-Madie: ****Creo****que****todos****la****amamos****, ****de****tanto****que****escribo sobre ambas parejas la verdad yo tampoco tengo bien definido cuál será la pareja ganadora, me alegro que te gustara y claro que tendrá algo con Skipper de eso me aseguro yo espero que te haya gustado como fue el encuentro y pues las primeras partes del romance, saludos.**

**Eldayanet: Wazaa Si posiblemente la próxima lo público, exacto por eso lo hago, si tratare de que salga mucho más de lo que ha salido, yo tampoco lo se antes cuando inicie la historia sabía perfectamente a quien elegir pero conforme he escrito ya no tengo ni idea que romance ganara, pues ya viste un poquito de celos de ella pero vendrás más, saludos.**

**NicktheFox: ****Ahora****ya**** no ****sé****que****romance****ganara****antes**** lo ****tenia**** definido pero ****ahora****yo****estoy**** igual ****de****confundida****, ****Wow**** ¿****En serio****? ****Es****bastante****extraño****la****verdad****, ****me****gusto**** mucho ****la****apariencia****que****sugeriste****y****no****dude****en****ponerla****pues ya viste como se metió en su vida y no te culpó no muchos lo hacen, no lo olvidaré descuida, saludos.**

**No olviden comentar si les gusto que les gustaría que pasara o algún a duda que tengan, cualquier cosa pero comenten. **

**Hasta la próxima. Bye.**


	21. Chapter 21 Fue un error dejarte ir

Hola mis queridos lectores veo que el rumbo que tomo la historia les estaba gustando estaba dudando en dejarlo así pero como veo que todo va bien seguirá tal y como va, espero les guste lo que vendrá más adelante porque tengo más planes adelante y sin más el capítulo de hoy.

**Los personajes no me pertenecen a mi si no a Tom McGrath y Eric Darnell creadores de la serie pero la historia sí es mía.**

**Capítulo 21: Fue un error dejarte ir.**

**Narrado por Skipper.**

Cargaba a Sofía hacia el cuarto de Eva de alguna extraña manera me preocupaba digo todo lo que tuviera que ver con Hans me preocupaba sabía que podía matarla así es Hans no le preocupa nadie más solo él siempre él.

-Espero estés cómoda, descansa- Sé que al principio no estaba muy convencido de la idea de que se quedara pero viendo el panorama es la mejor idea.

-Si espero no causarles molestias, gracias Skipper- Solo asentí para después salir de la habitación.

Llegue de nuevo con los chicos para hablar que pasaría más adelante con Sofía, Eva me había confirmado lo que Sofía decía entonces podía fiarme de ella.

-Repasemos esto muchachos- Esto era rutina repasar cada cosa por si había algo que nos dijera el próximo movimiento de Espiráculo.

-Espiráculo y Hans querían ayuda seguramente con un arma biomolecular como esta es una ciencia complicada quisieron llevarse a la mejor en esto- Kowalski lo explico de manera breve pero necesitábamos indagar más.

-¿Por qué hacerlo? Estoy seguro que Espiráculo es lo suficiente inteligente para hacerlo él mismo- No veía la razón la cual secuestrarla.

-Tú mismo oíste a Espiráculo Skipper él no quiere errores esta vez- El punto de Cabo era muy bueno y tenía razón.

-Entiendo pero aun así no le veo el caso secuestrarla- Seguía dando vueltas al asunto son ver una buena razón.

-Espiráculo cambiado- Rico dando otro buen punto, Espiráculo ya no es el mismo y seguro cambio su modo de operar.

-Hans huyo y Espiráculo jamás llego quizás si hubiéramos esperado más- Tal vez hubiera llegado y así acabar de una vez por todas esto.

-Si hubiéramos esperado mas quizás ella no estaría viva Skipper- Eva levanto la voz pero lo ignore tenía razón, todos la tenían menos yo.

-Debemos encontrar una solución- Está desesperado hace años esto no ocurría y no teníamos experiencia alguna.

-Le encontraremos pero ahora debemos protegerla no sabemos dónde pueden estar no tenemos nada- Solo eso quedaba esperar como siempre.

-De acuerdo peo no debemos dejar que tomen la delantera de lo contrario estaremos perdidos- Estaban adelante pero ya no tanto.

Todos se dispersaron, no había nada más que decir ni hacer solo esperar de nuevo a que Espiráculo intentara algo porque intentaría algo ya que habíamos frustrado uno de sus planes.

-Skipper casi olvido mencionarte que vino Marlene quería hablar urgentemente contigo- ¿Por qué siempre me busca en los momento así? En los peores.

-Ya hablare después con ella gracias Cabo- Lo dejaría para después dudo que sea algo en verdad importante.

-Parecía que era bastante urgente deberías hacerlo ahora- Asentí ante la mirada atenta de Cabo.

Tome el teléfono llamándole pero en verdad dudo que fuera importante ¿Qué cosa podía decirme ella? Espere a que me contestará tardo un rato estaba a punto de colgar cuando contesto.

-Hola Skipper- Sonaba normal para nada alarmada, empiezo a pensar que Cabo solo lo hizo para asegurarse que le llamaría.

-Hola Marlene, Cabo me dijo que necesitabas hablar urgentemente- Fui directo al grano quería saber porque vino.

-Si fui a la casa pero bueno estabas ocupado- Lo último lo dijo con cierto enojo a lo mejor se molestó porque estaba ocupado.

-Si lo siento pero ¿Qué necesitas?- No quería tener mucho contacto con ella después de lo que había pasado.

-Necesito hablar personalmente contigo- ¿No podía solo decírmelo? Digo no creo que fuera algo de riesgo.

-Marlene ¿No puedes decírmelo ahora?- Si debíamos proteger a Sofía ninguno podía irse.

-No ven ahora Skipper- Su tono me helo la sangre sonaba amenazador mejor iba a ver qué pasaba.

-Voy enseguida- No recibí respuesta así que colgué de inmediato mejor terminaba con esto de una vez.

-Chicos enseguida vuelvo llámenme si algo llega a pasar- Realmente no tenía ganas de discutir con Marlene.

Me preguntaba que quería Marlene según habíamos dejado ya todo claro a menos que se tratara de otra cosa pero ¿Qué? Esto me estaba confundiendo demasiado y más su insistencia en que fuera personalmente quizás solo fue otro problema con Antonio espero que no todo esto me estaba estresando bastante, se supone que venía de vacaciones pero solo vine por más problemas.

**Narrado por Espiráculo.**

Estaba esperando a que Hans llegara para que me informara como iba la situación hace años los chicos pudieron hacer más porque solo los vigilaba de cerca pero ahora con Sofía ahí podía saber lo que iban a hacer, lo que estaban pensando, hasta poder separarlos uno por uno.

-Espiráculo todo listo tal y como lo planeaste- Hans interrumpió mis pensamientos pero por suerte escuche todo lo que dijo.

-¿Sofía no se ha contactado contigo?- Ella debía avisarnos si logro entrar con ellos o no, los chicos podían ser listos y darse cuenta.

-No, cuando "escape" de ahí vi como la llevaban en su auto seguramente están preguntándole todo- Así que solo esperaba recibir noticias de ella.

-Solo espero que no lo arruine de lo contrario te costara a ti- Ya no quería más errores como en el pasado.

-Tranquilo me encargue de averiguar muy bien y dicen que nadie es mejor que ella en el engaño podrá hacerlo- Contaba con ello.

-De acuerdo voy a darte la palabra- Había pasado algo de tiempo ¿Por qué no había llamado aun?

-Está llamando- Vi como contestaba para después ponerlo en alta voz quería oírlo de su misma boca todo.

-Muy bien Sofía dimos como te fue- Yo solo oía atentamente no hablaría a menos que fuera necesario.

-Estoy dentro, les conté lo que me pidieron asegurándome que ustedes me necesitaban así que accedieron a que me quedara con ellos- Perfecto el plan estaba dando resultados.

-Y dinos ¿Confían en ti?- Eso sería muy esencial para que esto funcionara que ellos creyeran en ella.

-Al parecer si, a excepción de Skipper él está bastante inseguro- Como siempre él desconfiando del mundo.

-Él es así descuida solo tendrás que aparentar para que confíe en ti y vigílalos muy bien cualquier cosa puede sernos útil- Necesitábamos que todos confiaran en ella.

-Lo haré, debo irme me los contactare en las próximas 24 horas- Le pedimos eso como una obligación más que nada.

-Bueno Espiráculo como ves ella hizo la primera parte solo habrá que esperar- Habría que planear nuestra siguiente movida.

-Tenemos que pensar en algo muy bueno para que haya una ruptura como equipo- Solo que aún no sabía que.

-Creo que tengo la idea perfecta- Me dijo Hans yo al principio no lo creía normalmente yo daba todas las ideas.

-¿En serio? ¿Puedo saber cuál es?- Posiblemente tenia algo que ver con tácticas como le había enseñado.

-Solo diré que nada separar a un grupo de hombres se necesita de una mujer- Planeaban un enredo amoroso entre ellos.

-¿Le dirás a Sofía que lo haga?- Si era así me pregunto cómo lo lograría digo Sofía apenas llegaba al equipo.

-No, apenas llego y no podría hacerlo ella no se mete en esas cosas pero tengo algo mejor- Sabía que era algo bueno.

-Te escucho Hans- Quería saber lo que tenía planeado podía ser mucho mejor de lo que yo me suponía.

**Narrado por Marlene.**

Esperaba impaciente a Skipper me costó algo convencerlo de que viniera ¿Porque no quería venir? ¿Sería por ella? Me pregunto si los chicos sabrán más de ella podría preguntarles pero además que no debía meterme así en su vida y luego dudo que me dijeran algo después de todo lo que ha pasado, finalmente oí como tocaban la puerta debía ser Skipper.

-Hola Skipper gracias por venir- Lo notaba algo serio, sabía que le molestaba la sola idea de venir.

-Marlene me imagino que debe ser algo importante dada tu insistencia- Ni un hola no nada definitivamente algo estaba mal.

-Lo es solo quiero que me respondas algo con toda la sinceridad del mundo- Me miro extrañado.

-De acuerdo ¿Cuál es tu pregunta?- Tome aire al principio no estaba segura pero ya no podía dar marcha atrás.

-¿Aun me quieres?- Solté sola la pregunta note su sorpresa se ve que no lo esperaba para nada.

-Marlene, no sé a dónde quieres llegar con esto pensé que era algo importante- Estaba nervioso ¿Por qué?

-Es importante para mi Skipper, solo responde- Solo me miro unos segundos antes de responder.

-Sí ¿Ya puedo irme?- Aun me quería con eso ya lograba algo ¿No? Pero ahora no sabía que hacer, sé cómo reaccionaría.

Quería decirle lo que pensaba hacer pero no reaccione del modo que quería así que lo bese desesperadamente mi alegría aumento cuando me correspondió enseguida, ahora ya estaba más que segura que aún me quería.

-Marlene me confundes demasiado- Dijo Skipper cuando nos separamos del beso pero no se alejó.

-Perdóname pero no puedo dejarte ir- Simplemente no podía hacerlo sería una tortura vivir así, sin él.

-Ya lo hiciste Marlene, te di la oportunidad y tú no quisiste no puedes hacerme esto de que cuando quieras va a pasar- Sabia que diría algo como eso.

-Antes no me di cuenta Skipper debes de entender que al igual que tu estoy confundida- Él se veía realmente confundido.

-Yo mucho más que tu sé que ante esta situación saldrás corriendo- ¿Situación? ¿Cuál situación?

-¿Cuál situación? ¿De qué hablas Skipper?- Se cayó reprendiéndose a sí mismo lo conocía tan bien que sabía que no era nada bueno.

-De nada Marlene ya debo irme- Estaba a punto de irse pero lo tome del brazo impidiéndoselo.

-Skipper no te dejaré de molestar hasta que me digas de que hablas- Trato de irse pero lo sostuvo con más fuerza sabía que podía librarse sin problemas pero eso requería de más fuerza y él no quería hacerme daño.

-Espiráculo regreso a hacernos daño y no está solo- Eso me dejo sorprendida Skipper aprovecho eso para librarse de mí.

-Solo mantente alejada de mí no quiero que te haga algo y por favor no menciones esto con nadie, confió en ti- Fue lo último que dijo antes de irse.

Toda esa preocupación y angustia de hace varios años regresaba igual otra vez él aquel que me llevo a ver lo peligroso que sería el trabajo de Skipper aquel que me hizo ver que un día podía él no volver aquel que me hizo cometer el gran error de dejarlo.

**Nota de la autora: Ya había pasado demasiado tiempo de un beso entre ellos dos creo que ya era tiempo de ponerlo, Espiráculo y Hans no se darán por vencidos hasta acabar con ellos ¿Cuál será el plan de Hans? ¿Marlene seguirá con el plan de recuperar a Skipper? Gracias por leer.**

**NicktheFox: Hola, trato de tardar lo menos posible de hecho yo también estoy teniendo problemas con el internet se va y regresa odio eso, estuve dos días escribiéndole ya que escribirá algo y luego lo cambiaba fue un reto, así es la vida pero debió decidirlo antes, en el próximo capítulo lo veras te lo aseguro, es muy buena idea y acepto todo, gracias.**

**Mari pie85: Espero ponerlo mucho mejor a medida que avance, si no tomas una decisión puede que alguien más venga eso le paso, espero te haya gustado, gracias. **

**Raven after high: Tal parece que lo hará ¿En serio? Vaya que son las cosas uno escribe algo y tiene varias similitudes con la vida real, pasara de todo lo aseguro, gracias. **

**Eldayanet: Wazaa, aún no lo está y ¿Qué es una historia sin un poco de sufrimiento? Solo un poco nunca me pasó, la gente cambia aunque habrá que ver más adelante, pues está pensando en arrepentirse pero habrá que esperar que decide, gracias continuaré así. **

**MabelCunningham-Madie: ****Son****bastante****lindos**** bueno ****los****he****puesto, pondré más te lo aseguro no eres la única que la pide en el próximo saldrá lo aseguro, aquí el otro capítulo yo pegada a la computadora, gracias.**

**Marie2486: Tratare de cambiarle un poco trato de ver en que repito las cosas, gracias. **

**BelenKatherine19: ****Creo****que****muchos****se****hubieran****engañado**** si ****vieran****algo como eso, con la revelación de Skipper quizás ya no quiera,****tal****vez****si****tal****vez****no****, ****pasará****de****todo o al menos eso tratare, gracias.**

**No olviden comentar si les gusto que les gustaría que pasara o algún a duda que tengan, cualquier cosa pero comenten. **

**Hasta la próxima. Bye.**


	22. Chapter 22 Ese beso

Hola mis queridos lectores lamento la tardanza en subirlo pero ayer salí todo el día apenas en la mañana llegue tuve que apurarme porque no estaba listo el capítulo y la computadora no me permitía subirlo pero sin falta aquí esta y sin más el capítulo de hoy.

**Los personajes no me pertenecen a mi si no a Tom McGrath y Eric Darnell creadores de la serie pero la historia sí es mía.**

**Capítulo 22: Ese beso. **

**Narrado por Cabo.**

Trataría de arreglar un poco la situación con Natalia desconfiar de ella me hizo alejarme de ella un poco y eso no me agradaba para nada tenía que ver la forma de acercarme de nuevo a ella como si nada hubiera pasado pero el problemas era como hacerlo.

-Debo salir con Natalia pero no tengo ni idea que pretexto ponerle- Actúe un poco extraño el ultimo día que la vi.

-Pídele cita- Me aconsejo Rico pero ¿Para qué? Solo éramos amigos no era algo que los amigos hicieran siempre.

-No, somos amigos Rico ¿Cuándo has visto que los amigos salgan en una cita?- Jamás pasaba además no quería que Natalia malinterpretara todo.

-Siempre- Rico estaba siendo sarcástico eso no me ayudaba ahora debía pensar quizás pedir a opinión de uno de los chicos.

-Necesito algo que no se vea tan obvio ¿Alguna idea?- Yo no era muy bueno en esto así que debía pensarlo.

-Cita- ¿Porque Rico insistía demasiado con eso? No lo haría pensaría que me gusta y no me gusta ¿Cierto?

-No Rico nada de citas entre ella y yo- Solo quería arreglar la amistad que yo lastime por mi desconfianza.

-Cita doble- Entendía lo que quería hacer pero no quería que me mencionara nada de una cita.

-Aunque ustedes vengan no me gusta la idea de una cita- Quería fortalecer la amistad no otra cosa.

-¿Cita y salida?- Ahora no entendía a qué se refería me estaba dando a elegir O estaba dando sugerencias.

-Rico podrías explicarme mejor lo que acabas de decir- No quería malinterpretar de nuevo algo.

-Nosotros cita ustedes salida- Entendí lo que Rico me quería decir pero no sé si funcionaria.

-¿Crees que funcione? No soy muy bueno con las excusas- No me gustaba para nada pero debía arreglar esto.

-Sí, llámale- Rico se fue, seguramente el también avisará a Percky de esta salida, mejor le llamaba yo.

-Hola Cabo- Contesto con su típico saludo, ahora tenía que decirle acerca de la salida ¿Por qué estaba nervioso?

-Hola Natalia un gusto oírte, quería pedirte un favor- Lo dije algo rápido espero me haya entendido.

-Un gusto también oírte claro ¿Cuál favor?- Ahora solo debía decirle era la parte complicada aquí.

-Bueno Rico saldrá con su novia y me invitaron pero me será incómodo estar con ellos y como mis otros amigos están ocupados pensé que podrías venir conmigo- Estaba esperando su respuesta.

-Claro, no tengo planes te espero- Todo resulto bien o al menos eso parecía hasta ahora.

-Vale pasamos por ti, gracias por aceptar hasta entonces- Yo colgué mientras Rico volvía hacia mí.

-Rico ella acepto ¿Ahora qué?- No sabía que más había que hacer ya había hecho yo mi parte.

-Ven- Rico jalo mi brazo sacándome de la casa, subimos al auto y fuimos antes que nada por Percky.

Tratamos de ir por ella lo más rápido posible ya que también debíamos ir por Natalia además le pediríamos ayuda a Percky para saber qué hacer, sabía que íbamos para allá pero no para que al perecer Rico no le explico nada así que rápidamente le explicamos todo.

-Muy bien entonces quieres salir con ella pero sin que sea una cita- Acabábamos de contarle todo nuestro plan.

-Exacto además con la desconfianza que le tuve siento que perdimos momentos como amigos- Eso me hacía sentir mal.

-Bueno creo que podemos hacer algo con eso vamos chicos- ¿A qué se refería? Supongo que me ayudaría.

Íbamos en camino mientras yo le avise a Natalia que íbamos para allá, así llegamos hasta parar enfrente del hotel, estaba nervioso no tenía idea de porqué pero debía ir y subir por ella para nuestra salida como amigos, salí del auto esperaba que esto saliera bien y así compensar lo que hice.

**Narrado por Rico.**

Cabo recién entraba al hotel por Natalia, no sé porque hacia tanto drama jamás hubo un pleito entre ellos dos para que tuviera que hacer esto pero bueno no me metería en eso supongo que era su asunto.

-¿Te diste cuenta Rico?- Me pregunto Percky ¿De qué? Ella debía saber que no me di cuenta de lo que sea que hable.

-¿Qué?- Ni siquiera sabía de qué hablaba a veces era malo ser muy despistado como lo soy yo.

-Cabo no tiene por qué hacer esto sin embargo lo hace ¿Por qué razón? Le gusta Natalia- De lo primero si me di cuenta pero de lo otro no podía creerlo.

-¿En serio?- Ahora que lo pienso tiene lógica dado el comportamiento de Cabo eso explicaba demasiadas cosas.

-Por algo le afecto tanto que según Natalia lo traicionara y ahora quiere hacer esto aunque no tiene una razón lo hace porque es obvio que le gusta aunque él no lo vea- A Cabo no le había gustado otra chica desde lo de Shauna.

-Mejor- Espero que en esta ocasión salga mucho mejor que como le fue hace años seria otro golpe muy duro.

-Aprovechemos que conoceremos a Natalia para saber qué será lo mejor para Cabo ¿Te parece?- Era buena idea.

-Bien- Supongo que no nos haría mal saber cómo es ella después de todo le gusta a Cabo aunque él no lo vea.

-Solo no se te ocurra decirle nada él debe darse cuenta- Esta bien esperaría hasta que se diera cuenta.

-De acuerdo- Solo eso dijimos ya que Cabo y Natalia se dirigían hacia nosotros esta cita sería interesante.

**Narrado por Eva.**

Me quede vigilando a Sofía ya que nadie estaba aquí y ella tenía que ser protegida digo que nadie estaba porque Skipper salió minutos después también Rico y Cabo en cuanto a Kowalski bueno él estaba bastante extraño.

-Lamento si te incómodo Eva- Sofía estaba acostada según Kowalski tenía que descansar pero en cambio ella quería hablar.

-Sofía no me incomoda que estés aquí será interesante tener otra chica aquí- No es que me incomodaba estar con los chicos pero una sola chica aquí parecía una broma.

-¿Por qué solo tu estas con los chicos?- A pesar de todo las reglas no me permitían revelar información a nadie.

-No puedo decirlo- Reglas son reglas y debía cumplirlas al pie de la letra así que no le diría nada que nos comprometiera.

-Debí suponerlo descuidar no tienes que decírmelo después de todo me salvaron y debo cooperar de la mejor manera posible- Lo entendía demasiado bien.

-Gracias pero creo que deberías descansar por tu bien- Hace rato casi se cae si no es por Skipper.

-Lo sé, solo que bueno tendré que acostumbrarme a estar aquí por un tiempo- Ella se acomodó espere un tiempo creo que se quedó dormida.

Seguía vigilándola, definitivamente estaba dormida solo la observaba no me era nada difícil cuando un golpe me extraño era ese golpe de nuevo en la habitación de Kowalski ya eran dos veces que sucedía era obvio que algo pasaba, me levante y fui directo a su cuarto.

-Kowalski ¿Puedo pasar?- Toque su cuarto esperando su respuesta que tardo bastante en llegar.

-Claro Eva pasa- Entre y él estaba sentado enfrente de su computadora al otro lado de donde se oyó el golpe.

-Solo vine a ver que todo estuviera en orden- Sabia que no lo estaba pero quería ver si el me lo decía.

-Todo en orden lamento los ruidos ¿Las moleste?- Algo ocultaba, no era muy bueno mintiendo al menos a mí no me engañaba.

-No pero ya ha pasado dos veces y me pareció extraño ¿Seguro que nada sucede?- Solo quería que me lo dijera.

-Estoy bastante confundido me cuesta trabajo pensar claramente- Sabia porque lo estaba.

-Piénsalo bien- Y por primera vez tuve miedo, miedo de perderlo pero no quería demostrarlo eso solo lo pondría peor.

-Te quiero- Se acercó a mí sorprendiéndome con un beso, yo también lo quería pero había un problema.

-Pero a ella la amas- Dije en medio del beso y me temía que yo lo amaba a él, esto podía terminar mal o bien.

-Lo quiero intentar contigo Eva te pido eso por favor- Me era tan difícil decirle que no porque en serio quería estar con él.

-Está bien sigamos intentándolo pero solo yo te pido a ti que no me hagas daño- Él sería la única persona que pudieras dañarme.

-No lo haré, es lo menos que quiero odio la sola idea de hacerte daño- No me refería a lo mismo que él pensaba pero debía arriesgarme.

-Confió en ti hagas lo que hagas confiare siempre en ti y debo decirte algo- En ese momento solo lo abrace evitando mirarlo.

-Adelante puedes decir lo que quieras- Sé que mi abrazo lo extraño ya que tardo en corresponderme.

-Te amo- ¿Cómo es que en tan poco tiempo lo llegue a querer así? No lo sé solo sabía que lo amaba.

**Narrado por Skipper.**

Regresaba después de hablar con Marlene ¿Por qué se lo dije? Creo que fue mi impulso que le confeso lo de Espiráculo se supone que nadie más debía saber de esto yo y mis impulsos pero el error ya estaba hecho, al entrar a la casa no vi a nadie ¿Dónde estaban todos? Iba a entrar a la habitación de Kowalski pero oí que hablaba con Eva mejor me iba no quería escuchar nada.

Tampoco estaban ni Cabo ni Rico supongo que yo salí así que no podía reclamarles nada, decidí irme a mi habitación no tenía nada que hacer no miraba el camino seguía dando vueltas al mismo asunto hasta que algo choco contra mi enseguida la sostuve era Sofía.

-Perdona Skipper no me fije por dónde iba aun no me familiarizo con esto- Ya eran tres veces que la sostenía entre mis brazos que extraño.

-Creo que quien debería disculparse soy yo Sofía- Después de todo yo iba tan ocupado que no la vi.

-Como allá sido fue un accidente y no pasó nada- Si pero que hacía por los pasillos según sabia debía descansar.

-Sofía deberías estar descansando ¿Qué haces aquí afuera?- Sabia que no tenía mucha autoridad para mandarla pero ella no lo sabía.

-Solo iba a tomar agua y estaba descansando cuando me dio sed- No le habíamos dado nada desde que llego.

-No te hemos ofrecido nada, vamos- No sé porque extraña razón tome su mano y la dirigí a la cocina.

-Eres muy mandón Skipper ¿Lo sabias?- Sabia que lo era pero jamás me lo había dicho como tal.

-Lo sé perfectamente tienes valor para decírmelo- Como dije jamás nadie me lo había dicho y lo prefería así, le di un vaso de agua pero no lo tomaba.

-Skipper necesito mi mano ¿Podrías devolvérmela?- Note que no la había soltado enseguida lo hice.

-Si perdón no me di cuenta ¿Cuántos años dices que tienes?- Era demasiado atrevida con las palabras.

-Nunca lo dije, tengo 21 años- Era demasiado joven eso a mi parecer lo era vaya nunca lo imagine.

-Eres una niña Sofía me sorprende manejes una rama de la ciencia tan complicado- Pensé que tenía más años debido a su aspecto.

-No soy una niña Skipper sé que es complicado creerlo pero así es- En verdad no parecía pero debí verlo venir es alfo inmadura en cómo se expresa.

-Pues a mi parecer lo eres perdóname si te ofende no quiero hacerlo niña- Hizo un leve puchero digno de una niña como ella.

-No lo soy y te lo demostrare- Ella señalo el piso cuando mire vi que se puso de puntas volví mi mirada a ella y su beso me recibió.

No sé por qué causas le respondí el beso, era una niña para mí pero en la forma de besar no era nada parecido a una.

-Lo ves no lo soy gracias por el agua- Ella se marchó dejándome aún más confundido de lo que estaba.

No sé por qué razón sonreí esa niña tenia un carácter bastante fuerte que la hacía parecer graciosa hasta cierto punto, entonces me di cuenta de algo, estaba acariciando mis labios lo deje de hacer supongo que por esta vez ella gano.

**Nota de la autora: Antes aje nada felicidades pues a todas las mamás del mundo que son lo mejor que pudo haber existido en el universo. Sé que quieran saber que pasa en la cita de Cabo en el siguiente capítulo lo pondré pero narrado por Natalia y Percky, ¿Qué le dirá Kowalski a Eva? ¿Qué pasara después del beso? Gracias por seguir leyendo.**

**NicktheFox: Hola, me encantó la idea no podía dejarla pasar ¿En serio? He oído esa canción es muy buena, iba a esperar más tiempo pero mejor ahora para desarrollar mejor la trama, es de esos villanos que odiamos pero también amamos en la mayorías de las ocasiones, faltará para eso pero créeme sucederá, nada lo hará, saludos.**

**Mari pie85: Ahora le toca sufrir a ella creo que es bastante justo ¿No? Jamás se dará por vencido ya lo ha dejado más que claro, hasta el siguiente capítulo sabremos si lo soportara o no, saludos.**

**MabelCunningham-Madie: ****Si****lo fue****mientras****lo****leía**** me ****encantaba****esa****parte**** y ****la****volvía**** a ****leer****, ****creo****que**** es****te****también****te****dejo**** implorando ****que ****no ****llegaran****las****letras****negritas****, ****saludos****.**

**Marie2486: ****Ya**** entendí ****porque**** lo ****decías**** y ****tratare****de****evitarlo****, ****tienes****razón****gracias****por****la****observación****, ****saludos****.**

**BelenKatherine19: ****Ahora****le****toca****a****ella****recibirá**** todo ****ese****karma****ahora**** pero ****es**** su ****culpa****no****mía****por****escribirlo****, ****por el momento no lo estarán, en el próximo capítulo ya se sabrá más de la boda y lo haré bastante entretenida eso lo aseguro, gracias así será, saludos.**

**Eldayanet: Wazaa, si ya había pasado algo de tiempo así que era obvio que debía ponerlo hasta el siguiente sabremos si se arrepiente o no, gracias enserio yo ge admiro mucho por haber leído la primera y ponerte al corriente con esta, creo que puse más romance no sé si te pareció bien o no, saludos.**

**No olviden comentar si les gusto que les gustaría que pasara o algún a duda que tengan, cualquier cosa pero comenten. **

**Hasta la próxima. Bye.**


	23. Chapter 23 Ninguno se ha dado cuenta aun

Hola mis queridos lectores veo que con lo último que puse muchos se emocionaron o bueno la mayoría de ustedes pondré mucho mas de esto y ni se imaginan lo que viene he tomado muchas sugerencias de ustedes gracias por ayudar y sin más el capítulo de hoy.

**Los personajes no me pertenecen a mi si no a Tom McGrath y Eric Darnell creadores de la serie pero la historia sí es mía.**

**Capítulo 23: Ninguno se ha dado cuenta aun.**

**Narrado por Natalia.**

Esperaba a que Cabo llegara según su llamada ya venía para acá, últimamente ha estado raro la última vez que lo vi algo le pasaba estaba nervioso, distraído y angustiado hoy averiguaría porque, desde que conocí a Cabo esta ciudad ha sido demasiado agradable pero había algo que odiaba la soledad y con Cabo eso no existía ¿Que me estará pasando? alguien toco seguramente era él que nervios me mire por última vez en el espejo estaba perfecta para esta cita.

-Hola Cabo- Lo salude amablemente de verdad quería saber que le pasaba lo averiguare a toda costa además salir con él sería maravilloso.

-Hola Natalia lamento la demora fuimos por la chica que te mencione- Estaba nervioso ¿Por qué últimamente estaba así?

-Descuida Cabo yo entiendo gracias a ti por invitarme ¿Nos vamos?- Conocería a uno de sus amigos que nervios era como si conociera a sus padres ¿Extraño no?

-Claro Natalia gracias a ti por aceptar, vamos que nos están esperando- Todo el camino fuimos en silencio, hasta que llegamos a un auto justo enfrente del hotel.

-Mira Natalia estos son mis amigos él es Rico y ella Percky- Me presento cuando entre al auto, él conducía y ella estaba a su lado.

-Hola un gusto conocerlos- Les di la mano a ambos parecían ser muy amigables creo que nos llevaríamos bien aunque Cabo nunca hablaba de ellos solo lo había oída mencionar pocas cosas sobre ellos.

-Hola- Él respondió muy cortando pero me sonrió eso era bueno ¿No? Él empezó a conducir ¿A dónde íbamos?

-Hola Natalia el gusto es nuestro, Rico no es muy hablador así que no te preocupes por nada la agradas- Creo que ella noto que me extraño lo cortante que fue Rico.

-Yo lo entiendo y no se preocupen por nada- Mire a Cabo a mi lado seguía nervioso ¿Que le estaba pasando?

-¿Cabo te encuentras bien?-Sostuve por un momento su mano ¿Sera por lo que me comento la última vez que nos vimos?

-Sí, solo he estado atareado con el trabajo y necesito relajarme un poco- Me dedico una sincera sonrisa bueno creo que debía creerle.

-Ya veo no te preocupes solo relájate por esta vez- Fue como si mis palabras hicieran que sus nervios se esfumaran porque dejo de estarlo para volver al Cabo de siempre.

-Lo estaré- Después de eso nadie volvió a hablar yo decidí dejar el otro asunto correr ¿A dónde íbamos? No lo sé pero todo ellos me daban confianza.

Rico condujo por unos minutos más, unos minutos más de incómodo silencio entre nosotros, note que él y Percky de vez en cuando me miraban quizás solo tenían curiosidad así como yo sobre ellos pero ya habría tiempo para conocernos mejor.

-Llegamos- Aviso Rico, todos bajamos enseguida no sabía a donde nos habían traído pero estaba segura que sería un buen lugar.

Al salir me encontré con una grata sorpresa, estábamos en un restaurante parecía muy lujoso pero sobre todo romántico me encantaban estos lugares, mire a los demás Cabo miraba con mala cara a Rico mientras él se hacia el desinteresado, entramos al parecer ellos ya había reservado todo, llegamos a muestra mesa era como si todo fuera planeado pero eso sería ridículo, Cabo estaba igual que yo sin saber nada sería una interesante cita.

**Narrado por Percky.**

Llegamos al restaurante que Rico y yo elegimos para poner en marcha nuestro plan si con esto Cabo no se daba cuenta de lo que sentía por Natalia nada lo haría no podía fallar este plan.

Todos estaban con la carta viendo que ordenar yo solo veía a Cabo y Natalia verlos actuar juntos daría más opciones de como juntarlos pero lo único que notaba era como Cabo miraba con ojos asesinos a Rico ¿Tan enojado estaba? O solo la sorpresa de que esto era una cita doble cosa que él quería evitar.

-Rico, Skipper me mandó un mensaje que debo enseñarte ¿Vamos?- Era obvio que no había tal mensaje solo quería hablar con Rico.

-Léelo- Rico también se había dado cuenta está bien que era despistado pero no era tonto en esto.

-Necesito que tú también lo hagas para que me digas que responderle además es privado- Le indique a Rico que fuera sabía que Cabo no dejaría de insistir hasta que hablara con él.

-De acuerdo- Rico y Cabo se levantaron enseguida y salieron del restaurante, era mi oportunidad para hablar con Natalia.

-¿Qué es tan privado para que tengan que salir de aquí?- Natalia pregunto antes que yo, debía llevar esto de acuerdo al plan.

-Cuando se trata de sus otros amigos todo es privado pero no te preocupes no es nada malo- Supongo que ahora haría las preguntas yo.

-Oh vaya eso es extraño pero así son las amistades- Reímos juntas ante lo que dijo era buena chica creo que lo suyo con Cabo podría funcionar.

-Lo es, tu amistad con Cabo es muy buena ¿No?- Quería ver si era capaz de aceptar que le gustaba Cabo porque era obvio que sí.

-Por supuesto a pesar de que llevamos muy poco de conocernos- Y ya se querían los dos vaya historia.

-Te entiendo así empezamos Rico y yo- Quería ver si con un empujón mío lo decía todo antes de que ellos vinieran.

-Es muy lindo eso yo no he tenido suerte en eso pero nunca se sabe- ¿Qué? No es posible esta igual que Cabo.

-Cuando menos te des cuenta llegara quien sabe a lo mejor ya está aquí- Ella tampoco se había dado cuenta que gustaba de Cabo.

-Lo sabría reconocer, descuida- Pues parecía que no porque ya estaba a su lado y ninguno se daba cuenta.

Nuestra conversación término debido a que los chicos llegaron en ese instante ¿Ahora qué haríamos? Pensé que Natalia era conciente de su gusto por Cabo pero al parecer ninguno se daba cuenta.

La cena transcurrió normal, cada quien ordenó y comimos en silencio Rico estaba esperando a que hiciera algo pero no lo hice no podíamos hacer lo que teníamos planeado ¿Por qué ninguno se da cuenta? La cena termino y aun no habíamos logrado nada con ellos dos pero la cita aun no acababa, esto no acabaría así, primer strike quedan dos jugadas.

**Narrado por Kowalski.**

-Te amo- Me dijo Eva aferrada a mi pecho, ahora ¿Qué le decía? No le mentiría diciéndole que yo también no sería justo para ella.

-Eva lamento no poder decirte lo mismo quisiera poder hacerlo pero dije que no te haría daño y creo que mintiéndote con algo tan serio como eso no es justo- Ambos estábamos aferrados el uno con el otro.

-Descuida yo lo sé y lo entiendo, no se puede amar a una persona de la noche a la mañana pero agradezco tu sinceridad- ¿Por qué no podía quererla como ella a mí?

-Sabes que haría lo que sea por sentir lo mismo que tu ¿Cierto?- Comencé a acariciar su espalda en verdad me sentía mal por ello y no quería que dudara de mi palabra.

-Claro que lo sé, creo que por eso te amo eres tan sincero que sé que siempre puedo confiar en ti- Eso era porque me gustaba que fueran sincero conmigo.

-Pase lo que pase entre nosotros yo siempre estaré para ti, es una promesa y yo siempre culpó mis promesas- Ella no respondió nada más, solo continuo abrazándome así lo preferí no sabía que más decirle.

Odiaba estar enamorado de alguien más ¿Lo odiada? No, no lo odiaba no podía odiar estar enamorado de Stacy si ahora me dieran elegir creo que sería un honor que me volviera a romper el corazón pero las circunstancias eran otras ahora estaba con Eva que aunque no la amaba la quería demasiado dado a eso trataría de ser feliz con ella.

-¿En qué estás pensando?- Me pregunto de sorpresa Eva parecía que podía leerme fácilmente, aunque se dedicara a eso.

-En que te quiero lo suficiente para intentar ser feliz contigo ¿Y tú?- Ella también pensaba en algo quería saber qué era.

-Solo recordaba cómo me enoje cuando me pidieron que los viniera a cuidar ahora viéndolo bien no es tan malo gracias a ti- Reí un poco y la separe de mí.

-¿Me cuidaras? Creo que ese es mi trabajo no el tuyo no me importa que tan buena seas- Aun parecía graciosa la idea de ella cuidándonos.

-Eras bastante gracioso cuando te lo propones, pero si tengo que cuidarlos sin importar que tan bueno son- No estaba bromeando.

-No bromeaba, no dejaré que nada te pase- ¿Cómo respondió ella? Bueno pues me beso enseguida ¿Por qué no te amo?

**Narrado por Sofía.**

¡Me dijo niña! ¿Cómo se atreve? Entiendo que no aparentaba mi edad pero tampoco era que me llamara así, él tenía veinticuatro años ¡Solo tres años de diferencia! Y me decía niña sabía que tenía mal carácter pero llamarme así no se lo permitiría no se lo he permitido a nadie mucho menos a él, entonces recordé como gane esa pelea, besándolo ¿Por qué lo hice? No lo sé pero no me arrepentía de eso es lo mejor que me ha pasado.

Estaba sola en la habitación Eva no había regresado y ni Hans ni Espiráculo habían tratado de comunicarse conmigo estaba aburrida podría molestar Skipper ¿Por qué enseguida Skipper salto a mi mente? Parecía niña enamorada y de nuevo la imagen de Skipper diciéndome niña salto a mi mente, Skipper me agradaba solo eso.

Entonces salí de la habitación pero no encontré a Skipper ¡Deja de buscarlo! Me dijo mi subconsciente pero lo ignore yo era libre de hacer lo que quisiera pero como no lo encontré mejor le hacía caso, seguro me evitaría después del beso ¿Por qué lo odiaban tanto Espiráculo y Hans? En cuento me contactarán les preguntare.

-¿Qué haces?- La voz de Skipper me asusto ¿De dónde salió? Vaya que era bueno en desaparecer y reaparecer.

-No estoy haciendo nada- No quería que empezara a sospechar de mí, sabía que no me dejaría hasta averiguar que pasaba.

-¿Qué haces parada en medio de la sala sin hacer nada?- Otra vez él en su faceta de mando ¿Siempre es así?

-¿No puedo estar aquí? Perdóname si infringí alguna regla- Se acercó poco a mi aun manteniendo una distancia correcta.

-Estoy hablando en serio Sofía no deberías estar sin supervisión- No me estarían vigilando todo el tiempo ¿Verdad?

-Estoy bien Skipper no va a pasarme nada no tienen que estar vigilándome- No los quería detrás de mí.

-Eso no parecía cuando Hans te secuestro pero si tú lo dices no tienes por qué estar aquí- Skipper era tan bueno en esto.

-Cállate- Ahora había ganado él y en este instante lo odiaba no del todo pero algo que odiaba era perder.

-Dime algo Sofía ¿Por qué?- Seguro se refería al beso pero no ahora no quería hablar de eso.

-Dilo Skipper digo si eres capaz de decirlo- Creo que no era buena idea estarlo retando pero sin embargo seguía haciéndolo.

-¿Por qué razón me besaste?- No pensé que lo diría ¿Ahora qué le diría? Ni yo misma sabia porque.

-Ah bueno quería demostrar mi punto ¿Por qué? ¿Te gusto?- Él iba a responder pero llamaron en la puerta y él se fue a ver quién era.

-Marlene ¿Qué haces aquí?- Escuche decir a Skipper en un tono irreconocible ¿Quién es Marlene?

**Nota de la autora: Como vieron la cita aún no termina ¿Cómo terminara? ¿Se darán cuenta que se gustan? Con respecto a lo último sé que muchos quedan ver este digámoslo enfrentamiento entre Marlene y Sofía ¿Qué pasara? Gracias por seguir leyendo.**

**Pd: Ya publique una nueva historia por si quieren echarle un vistazo veo que a unas personas ya les interesó gracias por eso.**

**Eldayanet: Wazaa, lo sé por eso la he puesto más, aun no se acaba la cita puede pasar lo que sea, la verdad ya ni siquiera yo podría elegir le dio un toque mejor por eso puse esa confesión, los dos como que empiezan a gustarse, pero se lo tiene merecido por lo anterior, yo te admiro a ti, gracias. **

**Mari pie85: Pues aún queda mucho por verle de la cita o salida no solo esto, podría darle tiempo pero mejor no que continúe así, puse la edad de Skipper en el episodio porque no fuiste la única que se perdió con las edades, parece que sí o no se no sabía que en el tuyo fueres hasta el 15 hasta hoy y tienes mucha razón, gracias.**

**Marie2486: Perdóname si te molesto el beso, solo lo puse y eso encanto a la mayoría, tratare de poner más, gracias. **

**NicktheFox: Hola, a muchos les fascino incluyéndome ya que no pensaba ponerlo tan pronto, así le estoy dando el carácter uno nuevo y diferente, no jamás se lo dio, aún queda mucho por ver de la cita o salida, pues en eso se quedó en que Marlene llegaba solo queda esperar, gracias.**

**MabelCunningham-Madie: ****Créeme****que****lose**** bueno ****la****mayoría**** se ****pusieron**** así al ****leerlo, la cita no acaba queda mucho por ver no quise hacerla corta así que la alegare un poco más, trate de publicarlo lo más rápido posible para no dejarlos así, gracias.**

**BelenKatherine19: ¿****Un****poco?****Sera****más****que****eso****pienso**** en ****un****romance****que****vaya por ese camino, más que un ataque pero ella se lo busco, se podría decir que mejorando pero yo en su lugar estaría igual de confundido, gracias.**

**No olviden comentar si les gusto que les gustaría que pasara o algún a duda que tengan, cualquier cosa pero comenten. **

**Hasta la próxima. Bye.**


	24. Chapter 24 La respuesta es sí

Hola mis queridos lectores sé que la última vez lo deje con un poco de intriga pero aquí ya se resuelve su intriga gracias a los que siguen apoyando esta historia enserio gracias y sin más el capítulo de hoy.

**Los personajes no me pertenecen a mi si no a Tom McGrath y Eric Darnell creadores de la serie pero la historia sí es mía.**

**Capítulo 24: La respuesta es sí.**

**Narrado por Skipper.**

-Marlene ¿Qué haces aquí?- Pensé que Marlene ya no volvería no después de lo que le dije pensé que huiría como hace años.

-He pensado demasiado las cosas Skipper no huiré esta vez- Eso me tomo por sorpresa no lo esperaba.

-¿Qué?- Dije sorprendido, la última vez huyó cuando todo acabo y esto apenas estaba comenzando.

-Lo que oíste no huiré esta vez- Lo decía con tanta seguridad pero no podía estar seguro además había otra cosa.

-Marlene te casas en dos semanas- Su boda estaba prácticamente cerca y ella me decía esto.

Antes de que ella pudiera responder oímos un ruido a nuestras espaldas, olvide completamente que estaba Sofía aquí volteamos enseguida hacia ella.

-Lo siento yo quería dejarlos para que conversen a solas- Parece que su intento de irse fallo.

-¿No me vas a presentar Skipper?- Dijo Marlene ¿Molesta? No sé por qué cambio tan drásticamente de humor.

-Claro, Marlene ella es Sofía una invitada, Sofía ella es Marlene mi prima- Ella se miraron extraño y ni siquiera se saludaron.

-Bueno yo me voy, pero no te salvas de responderme Skipper- ¿En serio? Ni siquiera en estos momentos dejaba los juegos a un lado.

-Seguro Sofía y la respuesta es no- Sabia que si no le daba una respuesta no me dejaría no como era ella.

-No sabes mentir Skipper- Sin previo aviso me dio un corto beso, me quede sin habla sin moverme.

-¿Podrías dejarnos solos?- Marlene le exigió furiosa sabía lo que se avecinaba y no sería nada bueno.

-Skipper ¿Qué le pasa a tu prima?- ¿Por qué a mí? Deseaba que Espiráculo acabara conmigo en este momento.

-¿Puedes irte? Skipper y yo tenemos mucho de qué hablar- Debía detener esto ahora o se pondría peor.

-Chicas por favor creo que debemos detenernos- Trate de ponerme en medio de las dos pero ellas me empujaron hacia tras.

-¡Tú no te metas Skipper!- Las dos me gritaron poniéndose frente a frente oh no, no terminaría bien.

-Ya me iba solo le recordaba algo ¡Cielos! no tienes por qué ponerte así- Debía detenerlas ¿Por qué siquiera peleaban?

-Solo te pedí que te fueras tengo cosas importantes que hablar con él- Creo que no fue el modo correcto de decirlo.

-Yo también tengo que hablar con él- Sofía no salía del mismo tema ¿Por qué le interesaba tanto?

-¿De qué tienes que hablar con él?- ¿Por qué Marlene quería saberlo? Y ¿Por qué no las detenía?

-Eso es entre Skipper y yo- Y seguía sin moverme solo las veía ya ni hablar podía y no estaba bien.

-Dudo mucho que sea importante como lo que yo vine a hablar con él- Ay no ¿Por qué pasaba esto?

-Yo lo bese de eso quería hablar con él- Marlene me miro dolida, así me sentía yo cuando me entere de su boda.

-¿Por qué lo besaste? No tienes ningún derecho- Debía parar esto pero mi cuerpo no respondía.

-Porque quise, tú no tienes derecho de reclamarme ¡Solo eres su prima!- Oh no, ese tema no.

-Tienes razón, me voy luego hablamos Skipper - Y otra vez ella huía ¿Siempre seria así? Solo que esta vez no se iba del todo aun quería arreglar esto.

-¿Qué está pasando?- Llegaron Kowalski y Eva creo que fueron atraídos por lo gritos de Marlene y Eva.

-Skipper yo…- No la deje terminar estaba bastante molesto para hacerlo no quería escuchar nada.

-Ahora no Sofía, Kowalski vigilaba por favor y no me molesten- Me fui de ahí no quería saber nada de ella por ahora.

**Narrado por Rico.**

Espere a que llegara la señal de Percky pero nunca llego ¿Qué pasaba? Mejor lo deje pasar seguramente luego me daría una explicación a todo esto, así que la cena paso rápido hasta el final ¿Qué haríamos? No logramos nada esto fue un completo desperdicio se supone que debía acabar en una bonita pareja formada por Cabo y Natalia pero no teníamos nada.

-¿Qué les parece un paseo? Aún es temprano para volver- Les dijo Percky y yo seguía sin una explicación.

-A mí me parece muy bien ¿Qué tal a ti Cabo?- Sabia que Pecky tramaba algo nuevo supongo que esta vez si debía funcionar.

-Bien, creo que podemos estar afuera un rato más sin problemas- Solo esperaba que en verdad no tuviéramos problemas.

-Vamos- Percky me jalo del brazo alejándonos de Cabo y Natalia, era momento de la explicación que estaba esperando.

-¿Sucedió?- Le pregunte confundido ella había cambiado de parecer en la cena y no sé por qué.

-Estoy segura que Cabo y Natalia se gustan el problema es que ninguno se da cuenta- ¿En serio? Que despistados

-¿Qué hacer?- Ahora que debíamos hacer para que esto funcionara me imagino que tenía un plan.

-No tenemos nada por hacer creo que lo mejor es intentar que se den cuenta por separado- Entonces creo que esto fue una pérdida de tiempo.

-Bien yo Cabo- Si a alguien trataría de convencer seria a él pero no sé muy bien cómo hacer eso.

-Me esperaba eso entre mujeres nos entendemos pero trata de ser disimulado no quiero que se asusten o algo- Trataría de serlo.

-Tratare- Supongo que ese sería nuestro trabajo ahora tratar de que estos chicos se den cuenta de lo que sienten.

-Ese es el plan luego me avisas como vas tu ahora vámonos- Viéndolo bien no fue un caso totalmente perdido.

-Cabo Natalia debemos irnos ¿Esta bien?- Era algo tarde no debíamos estar mucho tiempo afuera por Espiráculo.

-Claro vámonos- Así nos regresamos a donde dejamos el auto, yo conducía dejaríamos primero a Natalia.

Cabo y Natalia se la pasaron hablando todo el camino no me molesto después de todo era por ellos que estábamos aquí, conduje lento para darles más tiempo a ellos cuando estábamos a punto de llegar oí como quedaban de acuerdo para verse otro día perfecto así podría tratar de abrirle los ojos, cuando llegamos Cabo fue a dejar a Natalia mientras nosotros esperábamos.

-Cabo es muy preceptivo en estos temas ¿Por qué cuando le pasa a él no se daba cuenta?- No sé a veces pasa.

-Pasa- No podía ponerle otro ejemplo porque a ninguno de nosotros nos ha pasado algo igual a Cabo.

-Espero que los hagamos ver antes de que sea tarde- De hecho nuestras vacaciones no durarían para siempre además de que ella solo estaba de paso.

-Lo haremos- No creo que sea tan difícil tenemos la ventaja de que son correspondidos así que solo daremos el empujón.

-¿De qué hablan?- Vaya no nos dimos cuenta de que Cabo había vuelto pensamos que tardaría más.

-De que la salida salió muy bien solo eso ya vámonos- Cabo no protestó ante eso así que mejor nos fuimos.

Después de conducir llegamos hasta la casa de Percky antes me indico que hablara con Cabo tendría que hacerlo después condujo lente debíamos hablar ahora o nunca con Cabo en la casa sería difícil dada las circunstancias.

**Narrado por Sofía.**

Veía como Skipper se iba furioso, supongo que yo igual tuve la culpa no debí enfrentarme así con su prima pero ella también yo estaba hablando con Skipper y ella se metió ahora jamás confiara en mí.

-¿Qué fue exactamente lo que paso?- Pregunto Kowalski pero no sé exactamente lo que paso aquí.

-Solo discutí un poco con la prima de Skipper acepto que fue mi culpa- Quizás si solo me hubiera ido.

-¿Por qué discutieron? Perdóname si soy entrometido pero no creo que haya razón para hacerlo- ¿Les contaría lo que paso?

-Solo yo… que les cuente Skipper mejor- Ellos solo asistieron supongo que así lo dejarían o no.

-Sofía nosotros no te juzgaremos ni nada pero entiendo que apenas nos conoces así que nos ganaremos tu confianza y descuida seguro por lo que fuera se resolverá- Eran tan bueno ¿Por qué querían hacerles daño?

-Gracias en serio lo haré descuiden, bueno mejor me voy a descansar nos vemos- Me fui lo mas pronto de ahí en verdad había arruinado esto.

Me encierre en la habitación debía aclarar una duda y no me quedaría así tome el teléfono y marque a Hans.

-¿Sucede algo Sofía?- Me dijeron que solo llamara cuando algo importante sucediera.

-Tengo una pregunta que hacerles- Sabia que Espiráculo estaba ahí siempre lo estaba.

-Claro ¿Cuál es tu pregunta?- Sé que esto no me incumbe pero enserio quería saberlo.

-¿Por qué los odian tanto? Los he observado no hacen nada malo- Se quedaron callados por un buen tiempo.

-No confíes en ellos Sofía pueden parecen buenos pero tú no los conoces realmente ni sabes lo que han hecho- Me contesto Espiráculo.

-Entendido, bueno gracias por contestar- No dijeron nada mas solo terminaron la llamada.

¿Que habrán hecho para que digan eso de ellos? Parecían muy buenas personas pero supongo que nunca llegas a conocer a una persona totalmente ¿Por qué pienso en todo esto? Solo vine a cumplir algo un objetivo solo eso.

-Sofía ¿Puedo pasar?- La voz de Skipper interrumpió mis pensamientos ¿Debería dejarlo entrar? ¿Por qué no?

-Claro pasa- ¿Qué me diría? Seguro me regalará por haber discutido con su prima pero debería hablar con ella también.

-Solo vine para pedirte disculpas no debí haberme enojado contigo por lo que paso- Pensé que me regañaría pero al parecer me equivoque.

-Bueno yo no debí seguirle la discusión a tu prima en serio lo siento no quiero que tengas problemas con ella- Aun pienso que es mi culpa.

-Mira no te preocupes por eso ya paso yo después hablo con ella solo olvidado ¿De acuerdo?- Solo fue una pequeña discusión.

-De acuerdo pero cambiando de tema no has respondido mi pregunta- ¿Porque quería saber esto?

-¿No dejas ir nada verdad? Pero bueno te contestare, sí- Y enseguida salió comencé a reír él era un poco difícil de tratar ¿Porque? La mayoría de las veces es porque una mujer los ha hecho así ¿Hará alguna otra chica?

**Nota de la autora: La cita no termino de la mejor manera pero Rico y Percky ayudaran a que esto surja ¿Cómo lo harán? ¿Qué pensara Marlene acerca de Sofía? Y ¿Qué pasara después de lo que Skipper le dijo a Sofía? **

**Guest: Wazaa, harán algo aún no se sabe que harán pero será bastante para juntarlos a estos dos, mejor intentarlo que preguntarte que hubiera pasado si es lo que pienso, sin suspenso no podría seguir la historia tenía que dejarlo así, gracias en verdad, saludos.**

**Mari pie85: Rico y Percky harán que se de cuenta aunque sea lo último que hagan, con esto último ya ni Sofía sabrá lo que siente, tus cálculos son correctos solo que un escenario en la historia será su cumpleaños, en el próximo se verá su reacción y mucho más, saludos. **

**NicktheFox: Hola ¿En serio? Me alegro muchísimo con eso, ya sabes cómo es él simplemente buena persona, ya viste que hicieron ahora solo queda esperar la reaccione de Marlene, gracias yo también lo espero, saludos.**

**Wolf-face: ****Pues** **hola****, ****me** **alegra** **que** **te** **interesaras** **en** **mi** **fic** **espero ****que** **les** **este****gustando como ****va** **y** **que** **sea** **lo** **que** **esperen****, posiblemente ****en** **un****futuro ****lo** **hagan****no ****descartó** **la** **idea,** **saludos****. **

**MabelCunningham-Madie: ****Siempre** **dolerá pero por lo menos lo están intentando que es algo te entiendo, ya viste lo que paso entre ambas y con la cita ya viste en lo que quedaron Rico y Percky de nada y lamento la demora con este, saludos.**

**No olviden comentar si les gusto que les gustaría que pasara o algún a duda que tengan, cualquier cosa pero comenten. **

**Hasta la próxima. Bye.**


	25. Chapter 25 A él le gusta

Hola mis queridos lectores lamento la tardanza he tenido varias cosas que hacer y apenas me desocupe termine el capítulo lo siento a los que solo están viendo cuando actualizo tratare de tardar mucho menos y sin más el capítulo de hoy.

**Los personajes no me pertenecen a mi si no a Tom McGrath y Eric Darnell creadores de la serie pero la historia sí es mía.**

**Capítulo 25: A él le gusta.**

**Narrado por Cabo.**

Acabábamos de dejar a Percky después de la salida que estuvo bastante extraña por parte de ellos pero a pesar de eso me la pase bien, íbamos de regreso a la casa pensé que sería rápido pero extrañamente Rico conducía despacio quizás estaba demasiado cansado para ir más deprisa pensé que el camino seria silencioso pero Rico empezó a hablar.

-Natalia muy bonita- Si lo era, pero nunca vi a Rico dando halagos a otras personas es extraño.

-Si lo se me da gusto que la conocieran- Me era extraño mantener esta amistad sin que ninguno de los dos se conociera.

-A mi igual- Rico estaba actuando un poco extraño me preguntaba si algo había pasado con Percky.

-¿Familia?- Rico volvió a preguntar ¿Se refería a Natalia? Pues claro de quien más podría hablar.

-Ah me dice que su familia esta lejos en Francia hace mucho que no los ve- ¿Por qué me preguntaba eso?

-Mal ¿No?- Pues si era malo que no tuviera cerca a su familia pero bueno ¿A él que le importaba?

-Si esta algo mal la familia siempre debe estar unida ella los extraña algo- Me molestos ultimo seguro las preguntas de Rico me estaban agobiando.

-Pronto juntos- Algo estaba pasando Rico no me preguntaría y seguir la charla sobre una chica.

-Rico ¿Está todo bien?- Definitivamente algo le pasaba estaba bien hasta que nos quedamos solos.

-Sí ¿Por?- Bueno me estaba haciendo preguntas extrañas además de que todas eran de Natalia.

-Solo pregunto ¿Paso algo entre Percky y tú que deba saber?- Quizás pelearon o no se terminaron.

-Nada- Al menos esperaba eso sus preguntas sobre Natalia comenzaron a incomodarme un poco.

-¿Cuándo verse?- ¿Qué cuando nos veríamos? Habíamos quedado en hablarnos para ponernos bien de acuerdo.

-Luego veremos eso ¿Por qué?- ¿Por qué se estaba demasiado interesado con Natalia? Eso empezaba a asustarme.

-Curiosidad- Era más que curiosidad lo sabía algo más le pasaba Rico no era así y mucho menos preguntaba mucho.

-Ah bueno- ¿Aun no habíamos llegado? Normalmente tardaríamos mucho menos y saldría de esta incómoda situación.

-Y ¿Novio?- Rico hablo después de un rato de silencio para mi suerte ya habíamos llegado así que baje algo rápido.

-Estoy bastante cansado Rico apenas si puedo estar de pie mañana contesto todas tus preguntas ¿Vale?- Solo quería salir de aquella situación.

-Vale descansa- Por suerte Rico era lo bastante despistado para notar que quería huir de esta situación.

-Tu igual hasta mañana- Después de eso entre enseguida a la casa y de ahí a mi habitación.

¿Qué le pasaba a Rico? Esta noche parecía normal hasta que en el auto me empezó a preguntar muchas cosas sobre Natalia ¿Por qué se interesaba tanto? Sé que apenas la conoció y tuviera preguntas sobre ella pero no tantas como las que hizo además de la última pregunta que fue más que incomoda ¿Podría ser? No, no puede ser es imposible conozco a Rico lo suficiente no lo haría pero hoy como ha estado no me deja dudas, a Rico le gusta Natalia.

**Narrado por Marlene. **

¿Quién se cree esa niña para hablarme así? Sé que yo no debí gritarle así de pronto pero cuando la vi la mecha se encendió, más cuando supe que ha tocado los labios de Skipper en dos ocasiones ahí explote pero ella tuvo la culpa ¿Por qué estaba ahí? ¡Con él! Ahora que había decidido recuperarlo tenía que hacer algo ¿Pero qué? Sé que Skipper estaba enojado por pelearme con ella, mi celular sonó era él.

-Hola Skipper antes que me digas algo sé que hice mal en discutir con Sofía- Sabia que solo llamaba para reprenderme.

-Qué bueno que lo tengas presente, no te culpare del todo a ti también Sofía hizo su parte pero ya hable con ella solo faltaba tu- Quiere decir que primero hablo con ella.

-Solo quería hablar contigo a solas era importante y ella solo no se iba en serio perdón- La reciente información me hizo enojar.

-Ella ya se iba mientras tu prácticamente la corriste eso paso- ¿Ahora la defendía? Esto no podía ser mejor.

-Antes que sigas dime ¿Qué es ella para ti Skipper?- En verdad quería saberlo si aún había algo que hacer.

-¿Eh? ¿Hablas de Sofía? Marlene es una amiga- Si Skipper estaba intentando ocultar esto estaba fallando.

-¿De quién más? No sabía que a tus amigas las besabas tan pronto- Sé que sonaba mal pero era la verdad.

-Yo no soy asi y lo sabes además ¿Por qué te interesas en mi vida? No soy yo quien está a dos semanas de casarse- Siempre anteponía mi boda.

-Te dije que quería que esto funcionara ya no tengo miedo de nada Skipper- ¿Por qué no lo entendía?

-Escucha Marlene cuando termines tu compromiso con Antonio hasta entonces hablamos, mientras puedo hacer lo que yo quiera- ¿A qué se refería con hacer lo que quiera? ¿Sería con Sofía?

-Acepto tus condiciones Skipper pero antes ¿Me amas?- No sé por qué sentía que con todo esto su amor bajaba cada vez más hasta que se apagara.

-Sí, debo irme adiós- Con eso colgó la llamada ¿Le dolía admitirlo? O solo se estaba cansando se repetírtelo siempre.

Todo esto me confundía pero no todo estaba perdido aún se mantenía esto además que aún me amaba ¿Terminaría así mi compromiso? Debía buscar el momento correcto después de todo Antonio ha hecho mucho por mí en todos estos años tratare de dañarlo lo menos posible pero lo haría terminaría este compromiso y volvería con Skipper como antes.

**Narrado por Sofía.**

Había pasado tiempo desde que Skipper vino yo seguía dando vueltas al asunto ¿Porque solo no lo dejaba ir? Pero siempre llegaba a mí mismo ¿Por qué Marlene se puso de esa manera? Sera que es así pues qué carácter tiene pensé que el del carácter difícil era Skipper pero nuevamente me equivoque ¿Sera de familia? Me daba cuenta que sabía muy poco de ellos Espiráculo solo me dio lo básico, quería pensar más pero mi estómago me lo impidió así que salí a buscar comida.

En el comedor me encontré sentados a Eva, Kowalski y Rico me preguntaba dónde estaría Skipper, solo déjalo ir Sofía.

-Hola- Salude sentándome al lado de ellos someramente no había tenido tiempo para socializar ¿Así como los podría vigilar?

-Hola- Saludaron los tres ¿No harían siempre verdad? Con el tiempo comenzaba a volverse molesto.

-Perdonen que interrumpa pero solo quería comer- Note que antes de venir ellos hablando ni idea de que.

-No te preocupes Sofía esta también es tu casa- Otra cosa que note es que Kowalski era más hablador y amigable que Rico y Eva.

-Gracias en serio ¿Y Skipper y Cabo?- Si era hora de la comida ellos también deberían estar aquí.

-Cabo regreso tarde de su cita así que está descansando y Skipper solo no comerá- ¿Sera por la pelea?

-Salida- Corrigió Rico no sé cuál era la diferencia entre salida y cita para mi eran lo mismo solo que con otros nombres.

-Salida o cita es lo mismo el punto es que fue con Natalia- Eva compartía mi punto de vista.

-Ninguno cuenta- Entender a Rico era un poco complicado pero estaba tratando y creo que lo estaba logrando.

-No te metas demasiado Rico a veces las cosas no resultan bien- ¿Se iba a meter para que se dieran cuenta? Estos chicos comenzaban a ser interesantes.

-No haré- Noto que Rico es un poco despistado me preguntaba como lo lograría aunque a una chica no es tan difícil que le llame la atención un chico.

-No deberíamos estar preocupados si se dan cuenta o no deberíamos estar preocupados por Espiráculo- Por fin algo que podía decirle a Espiráculo suerte que Eva saco el tema.

-No sabemos dónde está y Hans no ha dado muestras de vida no podemos hacer nada por ahora solo esperar- ¿Porque no dicen que planeaban?

-¿Qué planeando hacer? Veo que son muy bueno en esto- Tenia que informar algo y no tener nada jamás.

-No tenemos nada Sofía solo esperar eso es lo peor Espiráculo podría atacar en cualquier momento entonces estaremos perdidos- Recuerdo lo que dijo Espiráculo.

-¿Por qué los busca ese tal Espiráculo?- Espiráculo no me lo dijo solo que tuviera cuidado con ellos.

-Loco- Exclamo Rico disgustado, dudo mucho que esa fuera la razón por la que Espiráculo los buscara así.

-Por nuestra culpa perdió el ojo- Recuerdo su frio ojo de metal ¿Fueron ellos? ¿Cómo paso eso?

-Accidente- Recalcó Rico, con que fue un accidente me gustaría saber más de lo que paso.

-Por si quieres saber nosotros éramos unos niños fuimos a una exposición de inventos él estaba ahí y solo ocurrió le tiramos un ácido sobre el ojo- Eso sonaba terrible pero eran niños y fue un accidente.

-¿Y el que me secuestro?- Ya sabía de Espiráculo pero aún faltaba saber porque Han los quería a ellos.

-¿Hans? Bueno eso es diferente él no nos quiere a nosotros quiere a Skipper- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué a él?

-¿Y eso porque?- Pensé que ellos estaban juntos para acabar con los cuatro pero me equivoque.

-Hans piensa que Skipper arruinó su vida delatándolo cuando Hans metió a Skipper en un problema así que quiere vengarse de él- Eso nunca lo menciono Hans.

-¿Apenas me cuentan lo de Espiráculo?- Los reprendió Eva, parece que como yo apenas se enteraba de todo.

-Pensé que ya lo sabías ¿Viniste a cuidarnos sin saberlo?- ¿Cómo? ¿Eva no era del equipo?

-Eva ¿No eres del equipo?- Espiráculo y Han me dieron toda la información incompleta debía hablar con ellos.

-No, como dijo Kowalski solo vine a cuidarlos de Espiráculo- Enserio tenía que hablar con esos dos.

-Inútil- Dijo menciono a mi igual se me hacia innecesario que Eva viniera a cuidar a cuatro hombres.

-Rico necesitamos ayuda casi no salimos la última vez- ¿Ultima vez? En verdad tenía que hablar con esos dos.

-Bueno pero lograrán hacerlo como la última vez- Me sentía tuna tonta al no saber nada de esto.

-Esperamos pero no te preocupes Skipper estará bien- ¿Por qué mencionaron precisamente a Skipper?

-Mira Sofía hemos notado que bueno te gusta Skipper- Eva me aclaro lo anterior dicho ¿En serio?

-¡Se aman!- Grito Rico, ¡Claro que no! No podía negar que Skipper no me era indiferente pero ¿Amor? Jamás.

-¿Quiénes se aman?- Skipper nos asustó acercándose a nosotros ¿Por qué siempre hacia eso?

-Kowalski y Eva- Respondió Rico inmediatamente que bueno que no menciono nada de lo mío, Kowalski y Eva solo se incomodaron.

-Está bien pero no tienes que gritarlo Rico- Skipper se veía algo desanimado antes no están así.

-Perdón- Rico me guiño el ojo yo solo le sonreí en agradecimiento no sé qué pasaría si Skipper se entera aunque creo que ya se había dado cuenta.

-Descuida ¿Y Cabo?- Seguía hablando desanimado ¿Qué la habrá pasado? ¿Sera por mi culpa?

-Está cansado ¿Paso algo Skipper?- No soy la única que lo noto que suerte me daba pena preguntarle.

-Solo hable con Marlene eso es todo- Todos enseguida entendieron menos yo ¿Me perdí de algo?

-Supongo que ya no me sureña tan malo lo que Espiráculo y Hans me hagan- ¿Tan malo era?

-Saben se me quito el hambre gracias por la charla nos vemos- Enseguida me fui a mi cuarto tenía que saberlo.

-Sofía es algo tarde espero que sea bueno- No era nada nuevo solo eran más dudas mías como siempre.

-Solo que los chicos están empezando a confiar en mí no saben qué hacer solo están esperando a que ustedes actúen- Esperaba que con eso se dieran por bien servidos.

-Interesante Sofía ¿Algo más?- Parece que si le servirá ahora mi pregunta solo era una ya que las demás la contestaron los chicos.

-Quiero preguntarle algo a Espiráculo- Note su bufido sabía que él está ahí escuchando.

-¿Qué pasa con Skipper y su prima? Están actuando extraño y no tengo ni idea necesito saberlo- Un enorme silencio y después hablo.

-Las mujeres son la única debilidad de un hombre Sofía, ella y Skipper sostuvieron una relación amorosa- ¿Qué? Pero si son primos.

-Sé que fue difícil creerlo para mí también lo fue pero en su momento me sirvió de mucho, eso hasta que ella lo dejo- ¿Porque lo dejo?

-¿Qué fue lo que paso?- Solo quería que me dijera que fue lo que hizo que ella lo dejara ¿Sera por el parentesco?

-Ella se asustó por lo que Skipper hacia no supe más solo que Skipper está aquí porque ella se casa supongo que debe estar sufriendo mucho digo él se enamoró de ella- Ahora entiendo su comportamiento.

-Gracias por contestar si tengo algo más te aviso adiós- ¿Skipper sufriendo por su prima? No podía imaginarlo ahora la odio más.

-Sofía ¿Está todo bien?- Era él Skipper ¿Quería verlo? Es que no se con esto todo cambiaba.

-Si- Dije inconsciente si quería verlo no me quede muy satisfecha allá menos ahora que está aquí.

-Am ¿Puedo pasar?- ¿Debía dejarlo pasar? Si porque no solo quería hablar con él después de lo que supe.

-Claro pasa- Skipper enseguida se sentó al lado mío ¿Qué iba a decirme ahora? No podía ser nada bueno.

-¿Sucede algo que deba saber?- Solo que ya sé que sostuviste una relación con tu prima o y que trabajo para Espiráculo.

-Nada Skipper todo en orden- Me miro desconfiado no lo culpaba por mirarme así pero no le diría lo que en verdad pasaba.

-Puedes confiar en mi Sofía sé que algo te pasa- ¿Debía decirle? ¡Claro que no! No sé qué pasara después.

-Solo no me he sentido bien es todo Skipper perdón si te actué extraño- No debía sospechar nada.

-Descuida estás en tu derecho pero si necesitas hablaré aquí estaré ah y una cosa- ¿Qué más me diría?

-¿Qué cosa?- Skipper solo me miro unos segundos después de eso solo sentí sus labios sobre los míos.

**Nota de la autora: Este capítulo sí que me quedo largo pero estaba muy inspirada ¿Que pasara ahora que Cabo cree eso? ¿Marlene terminara su compromiso con Antoni o? ¿Qué hará Sofía con lo recién descubierto? Gracias por seguir leyendo.**

**Mari pie85: Ni siquiera se pueden mirar sin que se griten cosas, creo que el plan de Rico no funciono y solo malinterpreto todo, gracias.**

**NicktheFox: Hola, bueno no quise dejar la cita hasta ahí por eso continúe hasta esa parte, habrá muchas más oportunidades más por lo que piensa Cabo sobre Rico, hay personas que simplemente nunca se llevaran bien hagas lo que hagas, eso se supone que falta pero ya ves que Marlene romperá ese compromiso, gracias.**

**Eldayanet****: ****Wazaa****, ****no****te****culpó ****fue ****en**** lo ****que****más****me****tarde porque quise hacerla muy emocionante, eso trataran pero bueno las ocurrencias que tiene Cabo lo complicará un poco, gracias. **

**BelenKatherine19: ****Trate****de****hacerla****lo****más****emocionante****posible****, ****en****este****sí****que****estuve****demasiado****inspirada****porque****no****deje****de****escribir****hasta**** el ****final****, este ****capítulo****contesto****a****tu****pregunta****jamás****le****dijeron****, ****lo sé al principio tenía más o menos definido la trama de la historia pero ahora ha dado tantos vueltas que ya no sé lo que sigue pero no creo que haya una tercera parte es muy que lo haya difícil, gracias. **

**Wolf-face: ****Porque****a****veces**** así ****pasa****además****de que la gente es muy obvia y****no****sé****yo****tampoco tengo ese don, estará difícil que se disculpen solo se vieron una vez y casi se matan pero nunca se descarta la posibilidad, lo fue, gracias.**

**No olviden comentar si les gusto que les gustaría que pasara o algún a duda que tengan, cualquier cosa pero comenten. **

**Hasta la próxima. Bye.**


	26. Chapter 26 ¿Enemigos o amigos?

Hola mis queridos lectores siento un la demora, como ven la historia se a largo a lo que tenía planeado así que estoy viendo como darle lo mejor a la historia espero estarlo logrando estoy pensando en agregar más personajes más adelante los verán y sin más el capítulo de hoy.

**Los personajes no me pertenecen a mi si no a Tom McGrath y Eric Darnell creadores de la serie pero la historia sí es mía.**

**Capítulo 26: ¿Enemigos o amigos? **

**Narrado por Espiráculo.**

La llamada con Sofía recién terminaba su excusa no funciono conmigo alfo más pasaba ahí ¿Pero qué? Se supone que metimos a Sofía para evitar eso para saber todo lo que pasaba adentro pero al parecer no hemos logrado nada espero que Sofía mejore de lo contrario saldrá de esto

-¿En verdad paso todo eso que le contaste?- Creo que además de aquellos chicos soy el único que sabe ese "secreto".

-¿Crees que mentiría con algo así? Todo lo que dije es verdad- ¿Por qué mentiría con algo así?

-Yo no tenía conocimiento de eso ¿Crees que podamos utilizarlo a nuestro beneficio?- Sabia lo que quería hacer pero no podría.

-Hace años lo intente y no funciono dudo mucho que ahora funcione por eso cambie de táctica- Como dije ya no cometería errores.

-Entiendo que no quieras arriesgarte pero respecto a nuestro plan no podremos efectuarlo aún, falta que Sofía haga algo- Pensé que podíamos ponerlo en marcha.

-¿Qué es lo que tiene que hacer Sofía?- ¿Porque no le dijo nada cuando ella llamo? Así nos ahorraríamos tiempo.

-Es simple solo tiene que causar una pelea en el equipo de sus dos miembros más fuertes- Sigo pensando porque no le dijo cuándo llamo.

¿Y después de la pelea entre ellos que?- Sabia que ese no era todo el plan había mas mucho más.

-Rico y Cabo estarán vulnerables no sabrán que hacer y entonces hacemos lo que teníamos planeado desde el inicio- Perfecto era más que perfecto.

-Entiendo tu punto pero ¿Por qué no se lo dijiste?- Hans no entendía que aunque tuviéramos tiempo no era mucho.

-Tú al igual que yo la notamos rara algo le pasa así que esperemos un poco para que luego cause una pelea desastrosa entre Skipper y Kowalski- Quizás necesitaba más tiempo para que confiaran en ella.

-Entonces solo queda esperar pero no demasiado Hans si esperamos mucho podrían encontrarnos o peor- Los chicos podrían desaparecer.

-Tranquilo no será mucho cuando menos lo esperes los estaremos casando uno por uno- Este plan no puede fallar no debe fallar.

-Con respecto a Sofía más vale que averigües que le pasa porque no quiero errores y tu insististe en traerla- Ni ella ni nadie arruinaría esto.

-Lo haré créeme que yo también quiero saber y puedes estar seguro que lo voy a averiguar- Más vale eso.

-Que te diga todo lo que pasa Hans hay algo estoy seguro- Solo espero que no estropee esto que hemos logrado.

-Ya te dije que lo haré puedes estar seguro de eso mientras la estaré vigilando por cualquier cosa- Eso serviría.

-Si no quema más a esperar a que nuestro plan este en marcha- Una vez que esto inicie no parare hasta acabara con ellos.

**Narrado por Skipper.**

¿Qué estaba haciendo? Oh claro ¡Besando a Sofía! Vine a disculparme por la forma en que le hable y termine besándola ¿Por qué? No lo sé pero debía dejar de hacerlo ahora mismo.

-Yo… perdón… - Solo supe decirle eso me quede sin palabras ¿Pero que podías decir después de un beso así?

-¿Por qué te disculpas exactamente Skipper?- Ella sonreía mientras me preguntaba ¿Nunca se tomaba nada en serio?

-Pues por besarte sin tu permiso- ¿En serio dije eso? Fue una respuesta muy tonta ¿Quién hacia eso hoy en día?

-Skipper ¿Quién pide permiso en estos tiempos?- Ella solo reía no la culpaba sin me dijeran eso también me hubiera reído.

-Supongo que tú me lo debías ¿Recuerdas?- Ella también me beso de improviso hace unas horas.

-Tienes razón supongo que estamos a mano- ¿Qué otra explicación podría darle? Ni yo mismo la tenía.

-¿Ya estas mejor?- Sabia que algo le pasaba aunque no me lo quería contar pero tiene sus razones una podría ser que nos conocemos de un día.

-Sabes Skipper hay veces que no entiendes porque las personas hacen algo pero supongo que hasta que no sepamos sus razones no podremos entenderlo- ¿A qué se refería?

-¿Podrías decirme que pasa?- Entendí a la perfección lo que dijo pero no porque lo dijo ¿Qué estará pasando?

-No pasa nada solo recordaba cosas pasadas- No me convenció su respuesta pero no indagaría más.

-No preguntare más solo espero que un día me tengas la confianza para decirme que pasa- Me iba a retirar cuando hablo.

-Lo mismo espero Skipper sé que escondes algo y espero que me lo digas- ¿Cómo sabía que escondía algo?

-Cuando tú me digas tu secreto yo te diré el mío- Si ella me decía lo que pasaba yo le diría.

-Me odiaras cuando sepas el mío el tuyo es simple lo sé todo- No podía ser muy pocos sabían lo que paso entre Marlene y yo.

-¿Cómo lo sabes? ¡Contesta!- Dudo mucho que los chicos le hayan dicho algo sobre eso y nadie más lo sabe.

-No te diré como lo sé pero espero que no vuelvas a caer Skipper tú mismo lo dijiste se casa en dos semanas- Sé que debía alejarme de ella pero demonios la amaba.

-Sofía no quiero que te metas en mis problemas yo sabré que hago- Aunque no tuviera la menor idea de que hacer.

-Lo hago porque tú... me gustas- Sofía estaba muy roja seguramente yo igual no me esperaba esto.

-De todas formas no puedes meterte en esto son mis problemas y puedo con ellos- No era nada malo.

-No con todos no siempre puedes tu solo- Sé que no podía pero por fortuna tenía a los chicos.

-No estoy solo Sofía- Ella se acercó de nuevo a mí y me abrazo muy fuerte parecía que estaba despidiendo.

-Lo estarás, el deber es primero Skipper no queda más que ser enemigos- ¿De que hablaba?

-Sofía no lo tomes a mal por favor podre con todo lo que venga descuida, te aprecio- Bese su mejilla y salí del cuarto.

No se por qué Sofía decía que seríamos enemigos si ella no estaba en mi contra quizás lo tomo demasiado mal esperaría a que se le pasara un poco y después intentaría de hablar con ella para saber cómo quedábamos como amigo o enemigos.

**Narrado por Sofía.**

¿Porque tenía que gustarme precisamente Skipper? Debía olvidar eso y continuar por lo que vine no podía dejar que esto siguiera retrasándome eso haría continuaría hasta que Espiráculo los acabara ¡No puede ser! Me duele de solo pensarlo ¿Debo continuar? Quizás podía salir a dar una vuelta ahora no puedo hacer nada estoy tan confundida que arruinó esto o me descubren.

Fue un poco complicado salir ya que Rico, Kowalski y Eva seguían en la sala hablando además que no tenía idea de donde estaban Skipper y Cabo por suerte al final del pasillo había una ventana por la que pude salir ahora solo caminaba por las calles sin rumbo solo pensaba en lo que podía hacer.

-Sofía que bueno que te encuentro- Oh no era él Hans estaba junto enfrente de mi ¿Ahora qué?

-Hola Hans ¿Qué sucede?- Sabia que Espiráculo lo mando él era el que daba las órdenes Hans solo lo hacía.

-En la última llamada te notamos un tanto extraña ¿Todo bien?- Sabia que en realidad quería preguntas ¿No lo has arruinado?

-Todo perfecto solo son un poco confusos esos chicos a pesar de que ustedes los han amenazado están normales- Hasta Rico y Cabo salieron.

-¿Solo eso pasa?- Quería saber más ¿Qué podía decirle? En todo lo que llevo ahí he estado tonteando con Skipper.

-Están planeando algo son inteligentes no confían en mi para decirme nada- Le mentí sabía que tenía que darle algo.

-Tienes que averiguar que planean recuerda no confíes en ellos- ¿Porque me lo volvía a decir?

-No lo haré puedes estar tranquilo los mantendré informado- Ahora tenía que ver como informarles de algo que no era cierto.

-¡Sofía!- Oí que alguien gritaba mi nombre a lo lejos y ese era Skipper ¿Cómo se dio cuenta de que no estaba?

-Es Skipper debes de irte Hans ahora- Pero Hans no se iba solo sonreía complacido ¿Qué pensaba hacer?

-¿Por qué desaprovechar la oportunidad?- Sabía lo que quería, hacerle daño a Skipper pero no lo dejaría.

-Hans en serio tienes que irte no puedes dañarlo… aun- Hans solo me miro y bufó molesto.

-Más vale que averigües que pasa, sino volveré y no será nada agradable- Después de eso se fue.

-Sofía ¿Qué haces aquí afuera?- Skipper llego sujetándome de los hombros con mucha preocupación en sus ojos.

-Yo quería salir a caminar no me sentía nada bien- Enseguida Skipper me abrazo, no habas esto Skipper me confundes más.

-Hubieras avisado o algo te estábamos buscando- ¿Todos me estaban buscando? Creo que cause mayor revuelo del que pensé.

-Perdón pero quería estar sola y si les decía seguro no me dejaban- Necesitaba pensar en qué hacer.

-Bueno te pudo pasar algo y nosotros no nos hubiéramos dado cuenta de nada- Me confundía cada vez más.

-No soy tan débil como piensas Skipper tú mismo lo has comprobado- ¿No de lo he demostrado varias veces?

-Tienes razón, pero estas en peligro no vuelvas a salir al menos no sola- Casi lastiman a Skipper por haber salido.

-No volveré a salir sola lo prometo- Lo notaba tan preocupado ¿Por qué lo estaba? No lo sé solo lo volví a besar.

**Narrado por Hans.**

No me había ido del todo seguía viendo que pasaba quería actuar ahora pero sabía que tenía que ser paciente con eso solo vi como Skipper la sostenía y hablaban parecían tener mucha confianza entre ellos pero solo parecía nada estaba confirmado así que estaba por irme cuando mis ojos captaron ese beso ¿Qué está pasando en realidad?

No sabía que planeaba pero sea lo que sea no me gustaba no estaba nada bueno involucrarse sentimentalmente llegaría al fondo de esto antes de que lo estropeara de eso me encargaré yo, esto podía poner en riesgo nuestro plan y entonces estaremos en serios problemas.

No le diría nada a Espiráculo comenzara a culparme por contratar a Sofía ciertamente podría sacar partido de esto viéndolo bien meter a la jugada a Sofía sacaría buenas cosas y viéndolos desde aquí parece que ninguno de los dos es indiferente Espiráculo dice que ya trato esta estrategia y no le funciono pero yo no soy él ciertamente es listo pero en el campo no es nada, nos veremos en la próxima Skipper y Sofía.

**Nota de la autora: Sé que estoy dejando estos capítulos con un beso pero así es esta pareja ¿Qué hará Hans después de ver el beso? ¿Sofía seguirá con lo mismo o cambiara de opinión? ¿Qué hará Skipper? Gracias por seguir leyendo.**

**Eldayanet****:**** Wazaa, creo que si se pondrá un poco celosito pero solo un poco, le va a costar demasiado trabajo más ahora más como está actuando Skipper, todas la odiamos cuando eso paso, saludos.**

**Mari pie85: A veces uno es ciego pero eso ya se arreglara después de unos cuantos celos injustificados por parte de Cabo, lo será ya se verá más adelante que pasara con ese compromiso si lograra romperlo o no, tal vez lo deje de hacer pero no pronto, saludos.**

**MabelCunningham-Madie:**** Él no es muy disimilado que digamos así que podemos esperar, así pasa cuando un chico pregunta mucho de una chica, actualmente todos los personajes confunden creo que es un poco culpa mía pero así los hago, en el próximo punto de vista de Eva, perdón por tardar tratare de que ya no pase, saludos.**

**BelenKatherine19: ****Así****pasa**** cuando ****dejas****ir****la****oportunidad****uno****se****cansa****, ****las****historias****deben****tener****un**** poco ****de****sufrimiento****para****que****sean****buenas****historias****, ****mejorará****aunque****tardara****un**** poco ****en****hacerlo****, ****saludos****.**

**No olviden comentar si les gusto que les gustaría que pasara o algún a duda que tengan, cualquier cosa pero comenten. **

**Hasta la próxima. Bye.**


	27. Chapter 27 Tenemos que hablar

Hola mis queridos lectores lamento demasiado la demora me quede sin internet y apenas llego me apure mucho a subir la actualización enserio perdonen como dije pondría más personajes en la historia aquí aparecerá uno de ellos y sin más el capítulo de hoy.

**Los personajes no me pertenecen a mi si no a Tom McGrath y Eric Darnell creadores de la serie pero la historia sí es mía.**

**Capítulo 27: Tenemos que hablar.**

**Narrado por Eva.**

-Ayuda- Rico dijo unos momentos después de que Sofía y Skipper se retiraran ¿Ayuda en qué?

-¿Ahora qué hiciste Rico?- Pregunto disgustado Kowalski, por lo visto Rico se metía en bastante problemas.

-Nada Cabo- Aun estaba aprendiendo a entender a Rico no me iba muy bien creo que por eso no había hablado.

-¿Necesitas ayuda con Cabo? Esto es nuevo adelante habla- Estaba preparada para no entender nada.

-Natalia y Cabo- Él levanto sus dos dedos índices y luego los junto por fin algo que entendía de la boca de Rico.

-Am ¿Cabo necesita ayuda con Natalia?- Entendía eso pero bueno Cabo es bueno en eso creo que podía solo.

-¡No!- Él grito de Rico nos sobresaltó a ambos estaba segura que eso quería decir pero con Rico nunca se sabe.

-Rico podías aclararnos mejor es que en serio no te entiendo- Rico se detuvo un momento creo que veía como podía aclararnos mejor.

-Se gustan sin cuenta- Mire confundida a Kowalski espero él hubiera entendido lo que dijo Rico.

-¿Quieres decir que Natalia y Cabo se gustan pero ninguno se da cuenta?- No podía ser eso en una simples palabras.

-Si- Se ve que solo entre ellos se entendían pero ¿Por qué Rico estaba tan interesado en eso?

-Entiendo quieres ayuda para que se den cuenta ¿Pero no crees que es mejor que ellos se den cuenta por si mismos?- Después de un tiempo hable.

-Ese problema- Pero no estaba bien que Rico se metiera ya que eso muchas veces malinterpretaba las cosas.

-Rico sinceramente no creo que sea buena idea que hagas eso muchas veces sale mal- Además creo que Cabo será lo suficientemente inteligente para darse cuenta.

-No pasara- Creo que él estaba seguro de que todo saldría bien solo espero que sea cierto.

-Si tu estas tan seguro- Lo cierto es que a él no le preocupaba mucho lo que pudiera pasar.

-Eva creo que Rico sabe lo que hace o al menos eso creo te ayudaremos en lo que podamos pero no esperes mucho Rico- ¿Ayudaremos? Esta bromeando apenas si podemos con lo nuestro.

-Hola ¿En que ayudaran a Rico?- ¿Por qué todos aparecían de repente? Hasta tal grado era molesto.

-Problema- Contesto rápido Rico y por primera vez en lo que llevo aquí lo veo nervioso.

-¿Problema con qué? O ¿Con quién?- La voz de Cabo sonó a reproche ¿Por qué? No tengo idea.

-Problema- Ahora Rico sonó retador pero a la vez tranquilo creo que los ánimos se estaban calentando.

-¿Me perdí de algo?- Les pregunto Kowalski, Rico negó inmediatamente mientras que Cabo solo reprochaba.

-¿Cabo que sucede contigo?- Estaba actuando algo diferente pero solo con Rico como si algo le molestara de Rico.

-Nada solo perdónenme por actuar así más tu Rico- Definitivamente algo pasaba con estos dos.

-Tranquilo- Se veía que a Rico no le molesto la actitud de Cabo pero a nosotros nos preocupó.

-Cabo ¿Cómo les fue en la salida?- Cambie rápidamente de tema no queríamos peleas ahora.

-Bien todo salió perfecto hasta Natalia y yo quedamos de vernos mañana- ¿Por qué Cabo no se daba cuenta?

-¡Muchachos Sofía no está!- Skipper entro gritando demasiado preocupado pero este no era momento de notar eso.

-¿Cómo que no está? No pudo haber salido sin que la viéramos- Kowalski tenía razón ¿Cómo salió?

-Skipper ¿Y si Espiráculo o Hans se la llevaron?- Lo que dijo Cabo era poco probable pero valido.

-Búsquenla cuando la encuentren avísenme inmediatamente- Skipper después de eso salió prácticamente corriendo.

-Vaya que le gusta- Skipper pensaba que éramos indiferentes a lo que pasaba entre ellos, que ingenuo.

-Le gusta demasiado, habrá que encontrarla dividámonos en parejas si Hans o Espiráculo están implicados podríamos necesitar ayuda- Ya sabía cómo quedarían las parejas así que solo salimos a buscarla.

-Tu equipo es muy particular- Le comente a Kowalski mientras buscábamos rápidamente a Sofía.

-¿Él tuyo no lo es?- Para nada, no se comparaba con mi equipo el mío era tan ordenado y ellos no.

-No, a decir verdad nunca pasaba nada igual en mi equipo supongo que por eso me sorprendo de todo lo que pasa aquí- Quizás también por eso no sabía qué hacer con lo nuestro.

-Pasan muchas cosas a nuestro alrededor cosas buenas y cosas malas- Lo dijo en tono melancólico.

-¿Pasa algo?- No me contesto solo seguía "buscando" a Sofía algo pasaba ¿Porque era tan cerrado? Poco después hablo.

-No pasa nada solo recordaba cosas- Sabía a qué se refería con eso debía darle paciencia ¿Pero cuánto podría aguantar?

-Está bien sigamos buscando- Lo dejaría pasar por ahora pero no sé cuánto más podría durar.

-Eva tranquila no es lo que tú crees no toda mi tristeza es por ella- Pensaba que si o al menos eso entendí.

-Déjalo ya Kowalski no pensaba en eso- Pero si pensaba en eso siempre pensaba en eso.

-Te quiero- No lo mire seguro que estaba roja solo sentí su mano sobre la mía y como la apretaba.

-¡Kowalski Eva!- Rico y Cabo se acercaron a nosotros trate de soltarme pero Kowalski no me dejo.

-¿Qué sucede chicos?- Pregunto Kowalski muy normal ya que yo aún no estaba acostumbrada a esto.

-Ya sabemos por dónde se fue Skipper quizás tuvo más suerte que nosotros- Yo solo asentí y nos dejamos dirigir por Cabo y Rico.

-¿Por qué no me sueltas?- Volví a tratar de soltarme pero él nuevamente me lo impidió.

-¿Quieres que te suelte? Porque si quieres lo hago- Lo cierto es que no quería que me soltará.

-No, no me sueltes- Ahora yo lo apretó, sí podría aguantar lo suficiente por alguien como él.

De repente Rico y Cabo se detuvieron iba a preguntar porque pero la pregunta se contestó sola, Skipper y Sofía se estaban besando ¿Qué hacíamos? Esto era incómodo Rico tosió exageradamente y ellos se separaron.

-Regresemos de inmediato ya esta tarde- Skipper y Sofía tomaron la delantera enseguida Cabo y Rico por ultimo nosotros.

-Kowalski escucha mi equipo pronto vendrá y tenemos que separarnos por un tempo- Creo que era el momento justo para decírselo.

-¿Qué? No entiendo porque- Por algo le dije que mi equipo no era igual al suyo el mío tenia normas muy estrictas.

-Mi equipo tiene normas y por ellas no podemos tener una relación- Sé que sonaba absurdo pero tenían sus motivos.

-¿No crees que exageras? No estamos haciendo nada malo- Sé que no era nada malo pero es distractorio.

-Solo será mientras esto acaba ¿De acuerdo?- Yo acepte todo lo que él dijo ahora le toca a él.

-De acuerdo- Sé que sería complicado pero no era nada difícil solo sería por un tiempo, no pasaría nada malo ¿Verdad?

**Narrado por Hans.**

Esta información sería útil con esto todo cambiaba pero no podía hacerlo yo solo necesitaba pedir ayuda a alguien más Espiráculo no debía saber nada de esto así que acabar esto dependería de mi Espiráculo no me dejaría hacer esto pero yo quiero mi venganza y aquí estoy parado enfrente de él.

-Necesito tu ayuda tú no puedes fallar- Él tenía fama de nunca fallar en cosas como estas y ahora necesitaba a alguien como él.

-El trabajo parece sencillo ¿Por qué me quieres a mí?- Lo sé hasta yo podía hacerlo pero había algo que siempre me fallaba.

-Necesito que lo haga alguien que nunca deje rastro alguien imparable como tú- Además que nadie podía saber que era yo.

-Muy bien acepto, veras yo hago las cosas a mi modo así que no me cuestiones cuando menos esperes el trabajo estará hecho- Eso esperaba.

-Descuida dejaré que trabajes a tu modo y por el tiempo no te apures yo tampoco tengo prisa- Mientras yo distraería a Espiráculo.

-¿Solo uno? Muchas personas encargan más pero no me meteré- Mis motivos lo hacían valer.

-Tengo mis razones pero solo ten cuidado- Esto podía ser peligroso a la vez pero se que él no tenía miedo.

-Nada malo pasara yo no le tengo miedo a nada y siempre completo mi trabajo- Por eso lo había contratado.

-Solo una advertencia no hace daño pero confió en que lo harás a la perfección- Solo debía cuidar que nadie se enterara.

-Muy bien en ese caso trato hecho Hans- Realmente esto funcionaria a la perfección no podía fallar.

-Trato hecho oficial x- Así le decían a él ¿Por qué? No tengo idea y no me interesa solo quiero que cumpla con lo que le pedí.

**Narrado por Marlene.**

Necesitaba hablar con Antonio para romper el compromiso de una vez por todas ¿Pero cómo lo haría? Esto es tan complicado ahora que quiero volver con Skipper él ya no quiere y todo por esa niña hoy hablaría con Antonio sobre esto tenía que romper mi compromiso con él para así poder estar con Skipper.

-¿Estas segura Marlene de esto Marlene?- Stacy y yo íbamos camino con Antonio para hablar de eso.

-Lo estoy, no estoy dispuesta a perder a Skipper- Ella debía entenderme estaba en la misma situación.

-Sé que piensas que te entiendo pero es diferente yo no estoy comprometida ni nada por el estilo- Bueno eso era cierto.

-No sé si sea buena elección o no pero solo quiero ser feliz y eso es al lado de Skipper- Con eso debía bastarme.

-En eso te entiendo pero romper un compromiso es difícil- Sé que lo era pero tenía que hacerlo.

-Sé muy bien eso pero necesito hacerlo ya no puedo seguir engañándome- Ya lo he hecho bastante tiempo.

-Suerte Marlene espero que lo hagas de la manera correcta- Yo también lo esperaba no quería herir a Antonio.

Iba a decirle más pero logre ver a Antonio era ahora o nunca era mi oportunidad de volver con Skipper de volver a ser feliz, le dije a Stacy que me esperara y fui corriendo hacia Antonio.

-Antonio tenemos que hablar-

**Nota de la autora: De nuevo lamento la demora pero ha estado lloviendo como no tienen idea y eso afecta mucho mi internet ¿Qué trato habrá hecho Hans? ¿Lograra Marlene romper su compromiso? ¿Qué pasara cuando llegue el equipo de Eva? Gracias por seguir leyendo.**

**NicktheFox: ****Hola****, ****de****hecho no lo es la quise hacer más que nada impulsiva (no sé porque) pero tienes razón, alta muy muy poco para la boda ¿Pasara o no? Eso estará por verse, no lo sé pero si juegas mucho con fuego puedes quemarte, gracias. **

**Mari pie85: Alguien malo tenía que verlo ¿Quién más que Hans? Creo que la dos es la más aceptable, tal vez o quizás este demasiado ciego para verlo, gracias. **

**Marie2486: Tenía que pasar eso tratare de poner más romance de esa pareja, gracias.**

**Eldayanet****: ****Wazaa****, ****si****quise poner más que nada a esta panera ya que es nueva no ha tenido su tiempo, podía pasar no hay que descartar la idea, algo vendrá que será sencillamente genial, es un buen toque a esta pareja, gracias.**

**Wolf-face: ****Me****alegro que****te**** guste ****cada****vez****mas****, ****fue****totalmente****inesperado por eso lo puse, aun no sé si lo sabrá pero no es nada tonto, cada vez vendrá mejor o al menos eso tratare, gracias.**

**MabelCunningham-Madie: ****Créeme**** lo ****se****perfectamente****y****ya****lo****esperaba****, ****estoy**** agregando ****demasiadas****cosas****para****hacer****mucho****mejor****, ****lo****se****tratare de no hacerlos pelear mucho, tratare de varias mucho con los personajes en cuanto a narración, gracias.**

**BelenKatherine19: ****Me****mato****pensando****en**** eso ****momentos****los****quiero****únicos****y****especiales****, ****lo que falta por venir de ellos dos será mucho mejor, mejorara no los haré sufrir bastante tiempo lo prometo, gracias. **

**No olviden comentar si les gusto que les gustaría que pasara o algún a duda que tengan, cualquier cosa pero comenten. **

**Hasta la próxima. Bye.**


	28. Chapter 28 ¿Dónde está?

Hola mis queridos lectores se que la última vez tarde en subirlo, esta vez tarde un poco porque al finales darán cuenta que el capítulo es largo, no solo agregaré personajes malos sino también buenos como verán en este capítulo (no son tan explícitos en el capítulo) y sin más el capítulo de hoy.

**Los personajes no me pertenecen a mi si no a Tom McGrath y Eric Darnell creadores de la serie pero la historia sí es mía.**

**Capítulo 28: ¿Dónde está? **

**Narrado por Marlene.**

-Antonio tenemos que hablar- Dije firmemente cuando estaba enfrente de él tenía que terminar esto de una vez.

-Marlene no te esperaba, tengo una reunión muy importante pero si quieres después del trabajo hablamos- Beso rápidamente mi mejilla y entro por otra puerta.

-Sera difícil hablar con él ahora recuerda que está dejando todos los pendientes para irse contigo- Ahora la culpa era mayor.

-Lo haré después que acabe con su trabajo- Todo lo que hacía Antonio era por mí y yo lo dejaría.

-Trata de no herirle Marlene solo eso, pero haces lo correcto- Las palabras de Skipper llegaron a mi mente "Lo lastimaras más porque no podrás corresponderle ese amor".

-Sé que hago lo correcto y créeme tratare de no herirle- Después de todo él no se lo merecía.

-Con eso basta, pero me alegro que por fin vuelvas con Skipper después de todo- Lo de ella no tiene idea de cuánto me alegra.

-Lo sé Stacy, sabes al principio tenía miedo de que Skipper ya no me quisiera- Pensé por un momento que no.

-¿Por qué llegaste a pensar eso?- La pregunta sería ¿Por qué no? La indiferencia de Skipper, su extraño comportamiento y por supuesto Sofía.

-Hay algunas razones pero más que nada por Sofía- Veía lo atento que era Skipper con ella, él no era así porque sí.

-¿Quién es Sofía?- Cierto, no le había contado nada sobre Sofía pero la verdad es que no sé muy bien quien es Sofía solo la que visto dos veces.

-No te podría decir quien es exactamente Sofía pero ella está muy cerca de Skipper y eso no me agrada- Que tocara a Skipper no lo soportaba.

-¡Estas celosa! No te culpó me siento igual pero yo no puedo hacer nada pero ¿Porque te sientes así?- Claro que estaba celosa de ella, por varias razones.

-Porque la primera vez que la vi fue en brazos de Skipper y después cuando fui a hablar con Skipper ella me dijo que lo beso- Y Skipper me reprendió después.

-¿Vive ahí o algo parecido?- No me había preguntado eso la he visto ahí y cuando quería dejarnos solos en lugar de irse iba hacia las habitaciones.

-No tengo idea pero algo me dice que si- El solo hecho de que ambos estuvieran bajo el mismo techo me enfermaba.

-¿Crees que ellos sostienen una relación?- No lo creo o si, de solo pensar eso me siento horrible.

-No lo sé Skipper no me ha dicho nada pero dudo que me lo dijera si fuera así- No es algo que Skipper fuera a contarme.

-Bueno no pensemos cosas que no son solo termina hoy tu compromiso con Antonio ya después arreglas tu situación con Skipper- Tenía razón no podía intentar nada con Skipper mientras estuviera comprometida con Antonio.

-Tienes razón Stacy pero no puedo evitar pensar en Skipper y Sofía juntos- Cabía la posibilidad de perderlo.

-No pienses en eso solo te torturas además como dices Skipper aun te ama ten la seguridad de que podrás recuperarlo- Dejaré de pensar es eso.

-Iré a verlo ¿Me acompañas?- Sabia que aceptaría ella quería ver a Kowalski así que no se negaría.

-Claro pero no le digas nada aun hasta que sea definitivo ¿De acuerdo?- Esta bien no le diría nada.

-De acuerdo no le diré nada, vamos- Yo podía esperar además solo serían unas horas más antes de acabar con este compromiso.

**Narrado por Skipper.**

El día de ayer fue demasiado extraño al menos para mí, después de mi extraña preocupación cuando no encontré a Sofía y claro el beso que duro más de la cuenta ¿Qué me está pasando con Sofía? Era obvio que algo pasaba digo cuando no la encontré me sentí morir y cuando la encontré solo quería abrazarla, no podía distraerme así con Espiráculo afuera.

-Muchachos saldré unos momentos a correr- Necesitaba pensar en todo y aquí no podría hacerlo.

-Si- Respondieron los tres al insomnio, ya era costumbre que hicieran eso así que salí sin preocupaciones.

Corría por todo central park ya que la casa quedaba muy cerca de ahí, de nuevo la pregunta ¿Qué me pasa con Sofía? Antes solo me agradaba estar con ella como con los chicos pero ayer todo lo que paso me confirmaba que no era solo eso había algo más, quizás me guste Sofía pero hasta ahí nada más.

-¡Skipper!- Alguien a mis espaldas grito mi nombre, detuve mi paso pero al voltear fui recibido por un golpe.

El golpe no me lo esperaba me derivó enseguida además que estuvo bastante fuerte mire al sujeto no lo conocía era un tipo muy alto musculoso con barba tipo candado y lentes negros.

-Decían que eras un tipo difícil de sorprender pero veo que se equivocan- ¿Quién era este tipo?

-¿Quién eres?- Le pregunte una vez que logre recuperarme del golpe y levantarme para encararlo.

-Me llaman oficial X pero para ti no soy quien te acabara- ¿De qué estaba hablando? Jamás lo había visto en mi vida.

-No sé qué te he hecho para que quieras eso, pero no me dejaré tan fácilmente derrotar por ti- Me puse en pose de combate.

-Ya veremos qué pasa Skipper- Estaba demasiado confiado y no hacia ningún movimiento solo me miraba.

Estuvimos así unos minutos hasta que me canse, decidí yo dar el primer golpe o al menos eso trate pero antes de llegar a siquiera tocarle agarró mis dos manos apretándolas fuerte mente trate de defenderme dándole un patada pero el reaccionó antes logrando que me pusiera de rodilla ¡Me estaba ganando! Y sin esfuerzo alguno.

-Tienes suerte que aún no deba hacerte nada sino ya estarías muerto espero que mejores y des pelea, hasta entonces Skipper- Entonces su fuerte puño termino en mi cara y caí completamente tendido en el suelo.

Todavía seguía despierto apenas si podía ver todo me dolía demasiado no podía mover nada me rendir ante el dolor pero antes de caer completamente ante la inconsciencia escuche una voz.

-¡Debemos ayudarlo!- Oí sola esa voz quería hablar pero no pude solo sentí dos personas al lado mío cuando finalmente todo se hizo negro.

**Narrado por Sofía.**

Estaba aquí de nuevo encerrada pensando en todo lo que paso ayer ya no me quedan dudad estoy enamorada de Skipper ¿Cómo paso esto? Jamás me había pasado quizás porque siempre lo evitaba las emociones solo complicaban todo además que siempre salías lastimada pero ahora apareció Skipper ¡Como lo odio! A quien quiero engañar si lo amo.

Pero a mí no me queda nada el ama a su prima por muy extraño que suene sin contar que cuando sepa que hago aquí me odiara por siempre ¿Debía seguir con lo planeado? Seguir bajo las órdenes de Espiráculo y Hans que solo querían lastimarlo no lo sé todo me confunde, sonó mi celular era Hans, aquí vamos de nuevo.

-Sofía que suerte que me contestas tengo algo que decirte- ¿Ahora que querían? No podía estar tranquila sin que estuvieran llamando.

-¿Qué pasa?- Seguro querían deber de la información falsa que les di ¿Ahora que les podía decir?

-Veras ayer quede muy impresionado de como manejas la situación con Skipper dijimos que te acercarás a él pero besarlo es otra cosa- Oh no, nos vio.

-Hans yo…- Quería explicarle pero ¿Qué podía explicarle? Que me enamore de él seguro no le gustaría.

-Y antes de que digas algo mas solo yo lo sé, como sabes los demás del equipo no me importan solo quero a Skipper- Si eso lo sabía.

-¿Qué piensas hacer Hans?- Temía que quisiera hacerle algo malo como ayer que casi lo hace.

-¿Yo? Nada sabes que yo no puedo pero vaya cuantas personas no sirven para eso aún no lo quiero muerto pero seguro con lo que paso no podrá moverse en semanas- ¿Qué le hizo?

-¿Dónde está?- Tenía que ir a ver que estaba bien, lo arruine demasiado y Skipper estaba pagando el precio.

-No tengo ni idea Sofía pero suerte en encontrarlo y ni digas nada lo digo por ti veras hay algo que Skipper nunca tolera y es la traición, adiós- Colgó intente llamarle de nuevo pero no contesto.

Algo tenía que hacer Skipper estaba herido eso lo dejo en claro Hans pero ¿En dónde? Y sobre todo ¿Qué tan herido estaba? Necesitaba ayuda en esto no podía encontrarlo sola ¿Pero a quién? Si les decía algo sospecharían de mí pero tenía que decirle a alguien "espero que puedas confiar en nosotros Sofía" Kowalski es la segunda persona que se a portada muy bien conmigo tengo que hablar con él.

Salí de la habitación encontrándome una desagradable sorpresa estaba Marlene aquí junto con otra chica ellas hablaban con los chicos mientras Eva los miraba de lejos esto sería más complicado.

-Kowalski ¿Puedes venir un momento?- Todos enseguida me miraron, Kowalski se acercó a mí un poco extrañado.

-¿Qué sucede Sofía?- Todos seguían mirándonos así que tome a Kowalski y lo lleve lejos de la vista de todos.

-Perdóname por traerte hasta acá pero esto es importante- Aun seguía extrañado pero me ponía atención.

-Claro Sofía, te escucho ¿Qué es lo que sucede?- Aquí vamos ¿Le diría todo? No solo lo de Skipper.

-Skipper puede estar bastante herido pero no sé dónde está- Se sorprendió seguro empezaba a sospechar.

-¿Qué? Pero ¿Estas segura?- Demasiado Hans no era una persona que mintiera con eso.

-Demasiado Kowalski te lo aseguro pero no perdamos tiempo debemos buscarlo- Esperaba su respuesta.

-Está bien pero luego me dices lo que pasa Sofía- Que preguntará después ahora no mientras no encontremos a Skipper.

Volvimos a la sala donde todos de nuevo nos miraron ¿Por qué hacían eso? Íbamos hacia la salida con la mirada de todos siguiéndonos ¿Debía decir algo? Es que no dejaban de mirarnos.

-Sofía tiene algo que hacer y como no puede estar sola la voy a acompañar- Con eso todos se calmaron.

En cuanto salimos Kowalski empezó a caminar deprisa yo solo lo seguía ¿Hacia dónde? No era como si supiera donde estaría Skipper le acabo de decir que estaba herido pero parecía que él sí.

-Skipper dijo que iría a correr él siempre va a central park a correr- Es como si Kowalski oyera mis pensamientos.

-Sofía ¿Cómo lo sabes? Como sabes que Skipper está herido- Pensé que preguntaría cuando encontráramos a Skipper.

-Kowalski yo… trabajo con Espiráculo y Hans- ¿En verdad se lo dije? Se acabó todo al menos para mí.

-¿Tu? Sofía… hablamos después ¿Vale? No diré nada- ¿Qué? Estaba bromeando me estaba ayudando pese a lo que dije.

-No pensé que dirías eso Kowalski ¿Por qué lo haces?- No entendía otro en su lugar seguro me odiaría.

-Sé que no eres mala Sofía no sé porque trabajas para ellos y como dije no te voy a juzgar desde un principio sabía que mentías solo quería saber porque no estoy nada contento por la verdad pero noto preocupación sincera hacia Skipper- Creo que en un principio debí tener cuidado con él y no con Skipper.

-Vaya en serio gracias Kowalski no le haría daño a Skipper jamás y dudo que a ustedes luego te cuento todo- Ahora debíamos encontrar a Skipper.

Buscamos por medio central park pero no lo encontramos me estaba desesperando y Kowalski también no estábamos logrando nada Kowalski empezó a preguntar a las personas yo hice lo mismo llegamos con un señor que vendía helados le preguntamos era lo único que quedaba.

-Según su descripción si lo vi junto con otro tipo- ¿Sera el tipo del que hablo Hans? Oh no.

-¿Qué paso con ellos?- Kowalski volvió a preguntar la verdad es que estábamos demasiado preocupados.

-Bueno un tipo alto con barba y lentes lo golpeó cuando su amigo corría después de eso hablaron poco tiempo su amigo intento pelear pero el otro le gano rápidamente dejándolo en el suelo el otro se fue- No, no, no estaba bastante herido.

-Pero ¿Qué paso con nuestro amigo después de que el otro tipo se fue?- Por suerte el otro tipo no se lo llevo.

-Iba a acercarme a su amigo pero otros dos sujetos se acercaron a él y se lo llevaron- ¿Quién habrán sido?

Mire a Kowalski estábamos igual sabíamos poco pero aun no sabíamos lo más importante ¿Dónde estaba Skipper?

**Nota de la autora: Agregue dos personajes buenos ya que dije que agregaría más personajes que son los que ayudan a Skipper ¿Quiénes serán? ¿Cómo reaccionarán todos cuando se enteren? ¿Sofía le contara todo a Kowalski? Gracias por seguir leyendo.**

**MabelCunningham-Madie: ****Lo****se****, ****demasiado****diría****yo****, ****es**** bueno ****que****te****acostumbras****, ****porque****aún****hay****más****de**** estar ****pareja****no****sé****qué****así****, ****no tan desconfiada pero que se puede hacer, yo estaría igual pero así es ella, quería otro villano en esta historia y pienso que él es perfecto, saludos.**

**Eldayanet****: ****Wazaa****, ****creo****que**** así ****estuvieron****, digo ****yo****hubiera****estado****igual**** viendo ****eso****, ****no****se****romperá**** ya ****sabes****lo****que****dice****, ****la****amistad****mías****importante****que un novi , pues hasta ahora no lo ha hecho, necesitábamos un buen villano, aparecerán también buenos como en este caso, saludos.**

**Marie2485: Perdona que aún no lo haya terminado, pero así es esto quizás para la otra lo hará, saludos.**

**Mari pie85: Él se ha perdido de varias cosas por estar de celoso, pasara aunque no serán tan feas, lo haré parecido como en la película, ella sabe lo que hace, todos quieren eso ¿Pasara o no? Quien sabe, saludos.**

**No olviden comentar si les gusto que les gustaría que pasara o algún a duda que tengan, cualquier cosa pero comenten. **

**Hasta la próxima. Bye.**


	29. Chapter 29 Nuestro secreto

Hola mis queridos lectores este es un capítulo largo porque no pude parar de escribir hasta el final que me di cuenta que salió mas largo de la cuenta y eso que corte una parte que saldrá en el siguiente capítulo, en este se dejaran varios temas conclusos para no dejarlos tanto con la intriga y sin más el capítulo de hoy.

**Los personajes no me pertenecen a mi si no a Tom McGrath y Eric Darnell creadores de la serie pero la historia sí es mía.**

**Capítulo 29: Nuestro secreto.**

**Narrado por Skipper.**

Estaba comenzando a despertar ¿Cuánto tiempo había estado así? No lo sé aún me dolía la cara y las rodillas abrí lentamente mis ojos cuando logre enfocar mi vista note que estaba en un lujosa habitación ¿Quién me habrá traído aquí? La puerta enfrente de mí se abrió y para mi mala suerte entro alguien que conocía muy bien.

-Veo que por fin despertaste- Julien estaba enfrente de mi ¿De verdad? De todas las personas en este mundo me toco él.

-Julien ¿Qué hago aquí contigo?- Recuerdo a Julien creyéndose el rey de todo por su riqueza pero la realidad es que era exasperante.

-Maurice y Mort te trajeron aquí pero ya levántate que quiero descansar- Me levante enseguida así que de él era la voz que escuche.

-Lo siento "rey" no planeaban incomodarte- Julien y yo nunca nos llevamos muy bien siempre discutamos.

-Gracias por disculparte súbdito- Veo que aún no sabía distinguir muy bien el sarcasmo.

-Como sea me largo de aquí- Caminaba algo extraño pero en serio las rodillas me mataban más donde él me golpeó.

-Cierra la puerta al salir pero antes tráeme un bebida- Solo lo ignore saliendo de ahí había gente que nunca cambiaba.

-Enseguida su majestad- ¿Cuánto tiempo habré estado aquí? Espero que no mucho o los chicos empezarían a preocuparse.

-Skipper veo que ya por fin despertaste me alegro por eso- La voz de Maurice me sorprendió al igual que me trajera aquí.

-Gracias por traerme aquí pero ¿Porque estaban ahí?- Dudo que fueran paseando y de repente me trajeran aquí.

-El rey Julien pidió fruta fuimos a una tienda que estaba cerca íbamos pasando cuando vimos como un hombre te golpeó nos acercamos Mort y yo te reconocí y te trajimos aquí- Realmente no me lo esperaba.

-En verdad gracias por su molestia sé que no tenían por qué hacer esto- Maurice fue testigo de innumerables peleas entre Julien y yo.

-No hay de que Skipper hubiéramos hecho eso por cualquier otra persona- Por suerte fueron ellos.

-¿Cuánto tiempo estuve inconsciente?- Esperaba que no mucho ya sabía que pasaría cuando llegara a la casa.

-Unas dos horas Skipper el doctor te reviso no tienes nada grave- ¿Entonces porque me dolía como si lo fuera?

-Bueno creo que es un alivio, de nuevo gracias pero debo irme de seguro se preguntaran dónde estoy- Esperaba que no ya sabía cómo eran los chicos.

-¿No quieres que te llevemos? Te ves algo mal- ¿De verdad? La verdad es que no quería seguir abusando.

-Puedo caminar descuidan, espero verlos de nuevo- Excepto a Julien nunca fue de mi agrado bueno no mucho teníamos nuestros momentos.

-¡Mort deja los pies!- Escuchamos un grito de la habitación de donde salí pensé en ir pero vi que Maurice estaba tranquilo así que no hice nada.

-Está bien Skipper yo tengo cosas que atender- Él se fue hacia la habitación y yo hacia la salida.

Creo que no fue tan difícil hallar la salida en la enorme casa antes de salir pase por un espejo y decidí ver mi aspecto no estaba tan golpeado solo el labio partido un moretón en la cara y en los brazos seguro por el agarre de ese tipo como sea salí de ahí al ubicarme note que no estaba lejos de la casa y comencé a caminar a ella.

**Narrado por Kowalski.**

Después de lo que el sujeto que vende helados nos dijo no tuvimos más cosas nos describió a los dos sujetos que se llevaron a Skipper y uno era un niño pero con eso no era suficiente el tiempo paso teníamos que regresar a la casa y decirles a los chicos que había pasado ¿Pero cómo? No podía hacerlo sin delatar a Sofía ya encontraría la manera.

Sofía y yo regresamos a la casa para nuestra sorpresa Marlene y Stacy aún estaban aquí ¿Por qué? Ahora más personas lo sabrían pero bueno tarde o temprano se enterrarían así que mejor decirles ahora.

-Hola a todos tengo algo que decirles- Sofía me miro sé que ella no quería que dijera nada aún no lo haría.

-Como vieron Sofía y yo salimos a un asunto bien ese asunto es que Skipper está herido pero no lo encontramos- Fui directo al grano así era siempre.

-¿Qué?- Todos dijeron bueno si era sorprendente e inesperado cuando me lo dijo Sofía no podía creerlo.

-¿Cómo saben todo eso? ¿Y porque no lo encontraron?- Marlene pregunto muy preocupada.

-Eso luego les decimos y no lo encontramos porque unas personas se lo llevaron- Así que nos fue imposible encontrarlo.

-Tenemos que hacer algo Kowalski- Cabo contesto igual de preocupado, bueno todos lo estábamos.

-Lo sé pero no encuentro una solución es muy difícil ya que no hay mucho- Lo sur teníamos no era suficiente.

-Buscar- Lo que Rico sugirió fue lo que Sofía y yo hicimos todo este tiempo, lo buscamos pero no había rastro de él.

-Ya lo hicimos y no resulto cualquiera pudo habérselo llevado- Podría estar muy lejos de nosotros.

Necesitábamos una solución lo antes posible no sabíamos quién se lo había llevado pudo ayudarlo o no ¿Qué podíamos hacer? Vaya que estábamos perdidos pero nada igual había pasado antes, la puerta principal se abrió y de ella entro Skipper.

-¡Skipper estas bien!- Sofía enseguida grito y se acercó a Skipper que venía algo golpeado, después todos nos acercamos.

-Si lo estoy ¿Por qué están todos aquí?- ¿Skipper no noto las horas que estuvo afuera? Y el hecho de que ya sabíamos que estaba herido.

-Él motivo no importa Skipper solo que ya estás aquí- Tenia que salvar la situación y que nadie sacara el tema.

-¿Cómo sabían que yo estaba así?- Debía evadir esta pregunta o todos dirían que nosotros lo sabíamos.

-Skipper ¿Quién te hizo todo eso? Te ves mal- Parece que funciono porque dijo nada más.

-No lo conozco se hace llamar oficial X y bueno al parecer sabe pelear muy bien no tuve oportunidad contra él- Jamás había oído hablar de él.

-Luego investigaremos sobre él ¿Dónde has estado todo este tiempo?- Iba a preguntar qué quieres lo recogieron pero sonaría demasiado sospechoso.

-Bueno quede inconsciente por su último golpe y no creerán quien me ayudo- ¿Los conocíamos? Todos lo miramos para que nos contestará.

-Maurice y Mort los ayudantes de Julien- ¿En serio? Han pasado varios años desde que los vimos.

-Tuviste suerte de que te ayudaran pudo pasarte alguna otra cosa- Ojala ya acabábamos con esto para poder hablar con Sofía.

-Bueno ya vieron que estoy bien no tienen de que preocuparse- Pues parecía estar bien exento por los fuertes moretones en la cara.

-Si dices que estas bien lo entiendo, Sofía quiero hablar contigo- A Skipper pareció extrañarse como a todos excepto claro a Sofía.

-Si, después hablamos Kowalski, gracias- Seguro me agradecía por no decir nada pero no lo haría.

-Está bien, Skipper me alegra que estés de vuelta- Fue lo último que le dije antes de dejarlo con Sofía.

**Narrado por Sofía.**

-¿De qué tiene que hablar Kowalski contigo?- Me pregunto Skipper una vez que Kowalski se fue.

-Solo quiere hablar conmigo, estuve muy preocupada por ti- Quería abrazarlo pero quizás podía dolerle.

-Estoy bien no pasó nada no tenías por qué preocuparte- Tenia algunos moretones que arruinaban su rostro.

-Sé que no te paso nada Skipper pero pudo haber pasado algo peor y todo por…- Todo por mi culpa.

-¿Y todo por?- No podía decirle que era mi culpa Hans lo dijo "hay algo que Skipper nunca tolera y es la traición".

-Y todo por salir solo, la próxima vez sal con alguien para que evitemos todo esto- En realidad yo debía pararlo.

-Sofía no me regañes creo que ya estoy lo suficiente grande para saberlo- Parece que no, este hombre era tan difícil.

-Mírate estas algo golpeado- Comencé a acariciar su rostro, me acerque lentamente a él iba a besarla pero alguien nos interrumpió.

-Skipper me alegro mucho que estés bien- Marlene nos interrumpió me miraba de muy mala gana ¿Porque seguía aquí?

-Gracias Marlene ¿Estabas aquí por eso? Estoy muy bien solo fue un descuido- No, no lo fue en realidad fue Hans.

-No, vine a hablar contigo decidí esperar hasta que llegaras y luego paso esto no podía irme- "Ellos sostuvieron una relación amorosa" ¿Por qué ahora pensaba en eso? Estaba dispuesta a irme cuando Skipper me sostuvo del brazo.

-¿Qué pasa?- Mire a Marlene y luego lo mire a él ¿No era obvio Skipper? Me incomodaba mucho estar con ella.

-Tengo cosas que hacer y tú tienes que hablar con ella- Logre soltarme y me aleje de ellos.

Era tan horrible que siquiera ella le hablara digo se iba a casar ¿Por qué no lo dejaba en paz? "Él sufrió mucho por ella" si ella le hizo eso a Skipper ¿Porque aun lo busca? ¿Y Por qué el dejaba que pasara? Porque son familia y siempre se verán como odio esto, levante la mirada Kowalski hablaba con Eva pero ella parecía algo molesta mientras la otra chica que venía con Marlene también estaba ahí.

-Kowalski tu y yo tenemos un asunto pendiente- Jale a Kowalski liberándolo de las chicas íbamos para la salida cuando note la mira de Skipper peor lo ignore.

-No teníamos que salirnos Sofía- Si teníamos había mucha gente y eso más la curiosidad era una terrible combinación.

-Había gente Kowalski además allá dentro no puedo ni pensar- El solo de que estén ahí juntos.

-¿Por qué lo dices? No me digas que tú sabes lo de Skipper y Marlene- Claro que lo sabía y no me gustaba para nada.

-Si lo sé, sé que sostuvieron una relación hace años y que no termino muy bien que digamos- Los detalles no lo sabía.

-Debo suponer quien te lo dijo es el mismo para quien trabajas ahora dime ¿Por qué?- Ahora él quería detalles de lo mío.

-Porque es lo que hago, soy experta en mentir es lo que único que se hacer me contrataron para infiltrarme con ustedes- Y hasta ahora no logre nada.

-¿Para qué querían infiltrarte con nosotros?- ¿En verdad le estaba diciendo todo? Adiós a todo.

-Dicen que era una desventaja no saber que planeaban o que sucedía que por eso Espiráculo fallo hace años- Hasta ahí había entendido.

-¿Qué es lo que les has dicho?- Es gracioso porque nada no he averiguado nada y ayer solo le mentí a Hans.

-Nada solo he perdido el tiempo con Skipper a Hans le dije que planeaban algo solo para que me dejara tranquila- Y es lo único que he hecho.

-Entiendo ¿No le has dicho nada más sobre nosotros?- Nada más, con trabajo y les he dicho eso.

-No te digo que solo he perdido el tiempo no les he dicho más- Bueno ya le había contado lo que quería saber.

-Aún quedan espacios en blanco pero con eso me basta solo una pregunta más- Lo mire atenta a su pregunta.

-¿Cómo supiste lo que le había pasado a Skipper?- Oh cierto era la duda que no le había respondido.

-Hans me llamo al parecer nos vio s Skipper y a mi besándonos, me dijo que contrato a alguien solo eso- Y eso paso.

-Comprendo todo excepto porque haces lo que haces pero no te presionare para que me lo digas- ¿Ahora qué haría?

-¿Les dirás a los demás?- Si eso pasaba definitivamente todo se acababa tendría que irme lejos de Skipper.

-No, al parecer serás de gran ayuda para derrotar a Espiráculo y Hans tu confía en mí y yo confiare en ti- ¿Yo? ¿Qué podría hacer para ayudarlos?

-Está bien confiar en ti y gracias por no decir nada- Por lo menos ya no me sentiría totalmente extraña con ellos.

-Gracias a ti sé que no quieres lastimarnos principalmente por Skipper, será nuestro secreto- No pude evitar sonreírle.

-¿Terminaron?- La voz de Skipper nos interrumpió él estaba en la puerta junto con Marlene y su acompañante.

-Nosotros si ya íbamos a meternos- Hable torpemente no me esperaba ver aun a Skipper menos viéndonos como nos veía.

Note como Skipper soló le dijo algo a Marlene creo que solo fue un seco "adiós" pero parecía normal ¿De qué habrán hablado? Después de eso ellas se fueron ¡Por fin! No me agradaba tener a Marlene cerca me incomodaba la forma en la que me miraba Kowalski y yo decidimos entrar enseguida tomamos caminos diferentes.

-Sofía espera ¿Qué tanto hablaron Kowalski y tú?- Skipper logro detenerme antes de entrar a la habitación.

-Solo hablábamos es todo Skipper no tienes por qué ponerte celoso- Skipper enseguida me soltó.

-No estoy celoso solo me gusta saber todo lo que pasa aquí- Skipper parecía seguro pero solo trataba de convencerse a sí mismo.

-Mientes pésimo o a mí no puedes mentirme- Me acerca más a él abrazándolo por el cuello empecé a observar sus moretones.

-No estoy mintiendo Sofía y deja de observarme así pareciera que te sientes culpable por lo que paso- Es que yo era la culpable.

-Perdón solo observaba tus moretones, estaba tan preocupada por ti de eso hablaba con Kowalski- No podía decirle la verdad.

-En ese caso está bien, pero no tienes que preocuparte puedo arreglármelas solo- No puedes Skipper ahora son tres quienes van tras de ti.

-¿En ese caso? Si hubiéramos hablado de otro tema ¿Te hubiera importado? No tienes de que preocuparte solo te quiero a ti- Bese delicadamente su mejilla.

-Lo sé, gracias por cuidar de mí sé que tú fuiste la primera en ir en mi búsqueda confió en ti- Esas palabras no.

-Skipper ten cuidado la próxima vez ahora si me disculpas quisiera estar sola- Note que le extraño mucho mi actitud.

-Sofía perdón si dije algo que te molesto- No me molesto me alegraba inmensamente que confiara en mi pero a la vez lo odiaba.

-No descuida solo que tanta emoción me canso es todo y tú debes descansar- Di un último beso en su mejilla y me fui.

Está bien, está aquí y confía en mí supongo que deberé hacer lo que Kowalski me diga para solucionar todo esto pero no podía seguir encariñándome así con Skipper porque en cuanto se enterara de que trabajo para sus enemigos me odiara.

**Nota de la autora: Como vieron la pequeña aparición de Julien ¿Les gusto?, además Kowalski no dirá nada de Sofía y trabajarán juntos en esto ¿Cómo creen que salga esto? ¿Qué está empezando a sentir Skipper por Sofía? Gracias por seguir leyendo.**

**MabelCunningham-Madie: ****Tenía ****que ****decirlo ****si o si, pero en este ya confeso todo, acertaste más o menos en quien lo ayudo, eres buena en esto, pero a ellos tenía que ponerlos en esta historia, me alegro que te gustara lo mismo espero de este, gracias.**

**Mari pie85: Aquí puso más detalles al respecto (sobre su vida más adelante) por eso mismo lo puse por su papel inolvidable en la serie el mismo tendrá aquí, no tiene nada en contra de ellos solo que Hans lo contrato para deshacerse de Skipper, gracias.**

**Eldayanet****: Wazaa, ****en ****este ****trate ****de ****dejar ****las ****intrigas**** al ****mínimo no sé si por error deje una, ciertamente así es trato de evitar eso pero es inevitable entre las escritoras, la amistad nunca se terminara, ya viste quienes fuero espero te haya agradado y ya viste nada fuera de lo normal, gracias.**

**BelenKatherine19: ****Muchos**** lo habían ol****vidado**** por eso ****decidí ****volver ****con ****él****, ****un enemigo ****bastante ****difícil****, ****sé ****que**** ya ****esta ****bastante**** mal ****pero**** así ****tienen ****que ****ser ****las ****historias ****sino ****no ****sería ****emocionante**** (****tendrá**** final ****feliz****lo****prometo****) ****sé ****que ****es ****confuso**** pero ****solo ****los ****capítulos ****lo ****dirán al principio dije que la historia estaría llena de giros inesperados, gracias.**

**No olviden comentar si les gusto que les gustaría que pasara o algún a duda que tengan, cualquier cosa pero comenten. **

**Hasta la próxima. Bye.**


	30. Chapter 30 Te quiero

Hola mis queridos lectores perdonen que tarde tanto en subirlo pero el clima aquí en mi país no ha estado muy bien ya que hay mucho viento y lluvias eso hace que no tenga internet y no pueda subir el video espero que mejore el clima y sin más el capítulo de hoy.

**Los personajes no me pertenecen a mi si no a Tom McGrath y Eric Darnell creadores de la serie pero la historia sí es mía.**

**Capítulo 30: Te quiero. **

**Narrado por Marlene.**

-¿Qué pasa?- Sofía estaba a punto de irse cuando Skipper alcanzo a agarrarla ¿Por qué hacía eso?

-Tengo cosas que hacer y tú tienes que hablar con ella- Ella se soltó de Skipper para después irse enseguida.

-Pareces tenerle mucha confianza a ella- Dije una vez que salió de mi vista ya que Skipper la seguís con la mirada.

-Ella tiene nombre Marlene y si le tengo confianza- Me molestaba eso ¿Qué había entre ellos para que confiara así en ella?

-Algo no me termina de gustar de ella Skipper ten cuidado- Desde que vi a Sofía sentía que algo no iba bien.

-Ella no es un peligro para nadie solo déjame hacer lo que crea correcto- Skipper estaba cegado por ella.

-Lo digo en serio Skipper cuídate de ella siento algo muy malo de ella- Skipper ignoro mi comentario porque volteo la mirada vi hacia donde veía y era a Sofía y Kowalski salir de la casa.

-Lo tendré, lo prometo- Con eso me tranquilizaba mucho más pero no del todo, tendría que vigilar a Sofía de cerca.

-¿Ella vive aquí?- Aun no aclaraba esa duda no sé si Skipper lo haría supongo que el diría que no tenía que meterme en eso.

-Ah sí, ¿Marlene que venias a hablar conmigo?- Quería contestarle pero más preguntas surgieron ¿Por qué vive aquí?

-No vine a hablar solo a verte a ti pero ahora si- No tenía nada de qué hablar con él hasta que no lo encontrábamos.

-Debo decir que sospechaba eso ¿Dime que tienes que decir?- Dejaría cualquier otro tema e iría a cuando desapareció.

-Cuando desapareciste Kowalski y Sofía fueron a buscarte porque ella le dijo- Eso me pareció demasiado extraño.

-Interesante, luego hablo con ellos pero por ahora no tengo cabeza para eso- No dejaba de ver la puerta de entrada.

-Skipper esta noche termino mi compromiso con Antonio- Estaba tan distraído, sé que no debía decirle nada del tema pero solo salió.

-¿Qué? No sé qué decirte digo falta tan poco para la boda- Pero el antes no pensaba así pero claro antes faltaba menos tiempo.

-Antes no hubieras dicho eso Skipper ¿Qué pasa contigo?- Sabía que era ella quien lo estaba cambiando.

-Marlene no pasa nada conmigo solo que no sabes como la he pasado contigo- Ahora me estaba culpando.

-Skipper deja de culparme de tus problemas porque en verdad no sé de qué me culpas- Siempre era así con él.

-¿Culparte? Pase años queriéndote y cuando por fin se dio algo entre nosotros la primera cosa que sucedió te asusto me dejaste años después me entero que te casas y seré to quien te entregue ¿Cómo responderás a eso?- Tenía razón ¿Qué podía decirle?

-Skipper quiero que entiendas como me sentí ¿Qué tal si un día te perdía para siempre? No podía con eso no quería salir herida de ese modo creí que con Antonio todo sería diferente por eso acepte casarme con él- Pero nunca entendió eso.

-Sea como allá sido tú lo terminaste Marlene además ahora estoy en peligro son Espiráculo, Hans y el tipo que me atacó hoy, terminarás huyendo- ¿Quién es Hans? Dios santo ¿Tres? Tres personas quieren dañarlo.

-Ya te dije que no iba a huir Skipper ¿Por qué no me crees?- Ahora que no le tenía miedo a lo que pudiera pasar.

-Porque la última vez paso eso dijiste que no tenías miedo pero al final te aterro- Lo sé pero ya no pasaría de nuevo.

-Skipper por favor déjalo en el pasado- Entiendo que me equivoque pero era tiempo de que lo dejara correr.

-Exacto quedo en el pasado como nuestra relación- Las palabras de Skipper me dolieron, creo que debía irme.

-Espero que entiendas que no tengo miedo como sea tengo un compromiso que romper- Skipper sí que no estaba de humor.

-Seguro bueno las acompaño- Skipper se veía apurado ¿Por salir? Oh cierto allá afuera estaba ella.

-Stacy ya debemos irnos- Pero nunca perdí de vista a Skipper ¿Seria por ella que ponía tantos pretextos?

-Claro Marlene vámonos- Stacy llego muy rápido a mi lado y Skipper seguía demasiado impaciente por salir.

Al salir Skipper se posó en el lumbral de la puerta, su mirada detecto a Kowalski y Sofía ambos se sonreían con demasiada confianza ¿Qué pasaba con Sofía? ¿Acaso no le bastaba con Skipper? Skipper se hartó y hablo.

-¿Terminaron?- Ellos enseguida voltearon parecían bastante normales pero Skipper no él parecía ¿Celoso?

-Skipper nosotras ya nos vamos luego hablamos- No dejaría que esto se quedara así mire por última vez a Sofía y me fui.

-Skipper es tan imposible últimamente no sé qué hacer Stacy- Últimamente parecía que mi sola presencia le molestaba.

-Esa chica Sofía no me gusta hay algo en ella- Ella veía lo mismo que yo había algo con ella nada agradable.

-Lo se Stacy habrá que saber que quiere sé que no es nada bueno- Averiguaría que quiere esa niña con ellos.

-Marlene no sé si deba decírtelo pero…- Se calló enseguida ¿Qué era? No lo sé a lo mejor vio algo.

-Stacy sea lo que sea tienes que decírmelo, por favor- Ella dudo unos segundos, lo que sea que tuviera que decir no podía ser tan malo.

-Bueno yo note como Skipper la miraba Marlene esa era misma forma en que Skipper te miraba hace años- ¿Qué? No era verdad.

-No es cierto ¿Verdad? Skipper no puede quererla- Stacy debió haber visto mal u otra cosa pero eso no.

-Me temo que si, Skipper no te podía esperar toda la vida y creo que por fin se cansó- No, eso no podía estar pasando.

-Si está pasando eso me encargaré de detenerlo recuperare a Skipper a como dé lugar- No me iba a dejar derrotar y menos por ella.

**Narrado por Sofía.**

Estoy caminando por la calle esta vacía y sola sigo caminando sin detenerme hasta que veo algo me acerco y no es nada menos que Hans ¿Qué hace aquí? Se acerca a mi riendo como siempre siento una manos detrás de mí es Skipper me pone detrás suyo protectoramente Hans saca un arma le apunta a Skipper mi siento mi corazón en mi garganta y el disparo suena.

Me despierto sobresaltada siento mi corazón al mil por segundo Eva está a mi lado tratando de tranquilizarme diciendo que solo es una pesadilla que solo yo sé que podría volverse cierta los chicos entran dé repente a la habitación ¿Hice mucho ruido? Mi corazón se calma cuando ve a Skipper él está bien los chicos se acercan muy curiosos por lo que paso.

-¿Qué paso aquí? Oímos un grito y nos alarmamos- Pregunto Cabo luego de un rato de absoluto silencio.

-Al parecer Sofía tuvo una pesadilla- Contesto Eva aun a mi lado ¿Ella me despertó? Se lo agradezco.

-Oh bueno espero que no sea nada malo y que estés mejor- Me contesto Kowalski creo que él se imaginaba algo.

-Sueño- Alegó Rico, había despertado a todos pero lo había sentido tan real que tenía muchas ganas de llorar.

-Am Rico creo que debemos ir a dormir mañana tenemos cosas que hacer- Dijo Cabo cuando Skipper se acercó a mí.

-Mañana nada- Cabo golpeó ligeramente a Rico y se lo llevo de la habitación él iba demasiado extrañado.

-Eva creo que debemos traerle algo a Sofía para que se calme- Estos chicos son sorprendentes no puedo tolerar que quieran hacerles daño.

-¿Estas mejor? Realmente gritaste horrible- Skipper se sentó a mi lado una vez que Kowalski y Eva salieron.

-Sí mucho mejor ahora, perdón por despertarte- El sueño parecía tan real en verdad estaba asustada, así que solo lo abrace.

-Descuida no podía dormir, ¿Qué soñaste?- Oh no ¿Debía decirle? Quizás podía sospechar al diablo con eso.

-Soñé que alguien te disparaba no sé quién era solo te vi a ti- El me recargo contra su pecho.

-Eso nunca sucederá puedo asegurarlo, pareces preocuparte mucho por mí- Si tan solo supieras Skipper.

-¿Te molesta? Si quieres dejo de hacerlo aunque no te prometo nada- Él comenzó a acariciar mi espalda tratando de tranquilizarme.

-No es eso solo me sorprendió pero no tienes de que preocuparte jamás me pasara nada- Eso quisiera creer Skipper que todo estaría bien.

-Sabes que te quiero Skipper gracias a ti he cambiado pero ahora déjame dormir en verdad estoy cansada- Sentía los párpados muy pesados.

-Claro, yo intentaré lo mismo descansa Sofía y todo estará bien- La forma de ser de Skipper no era nada normal.

-Skipper antes de que te marches ¿Tú también?- Su forma de ser conmigo era bastante especial.

-Sí, también te quiero Sofía, descansa- Tomo mis mejillas y me dio un corto beso antes de salir de la habitación.

Una sonrisa se asomó en mi cara él me quería por un momento fui inmensamente feliz pero entonces recordé que cuando se enterara de que trabajo para Espiráculo y Hans me odiara mejor dicho trabajaba ya no los ayudaría hacerles daño a estos chicos no y menos a Skipper Espiráculo y Hans ganaron otra contrincante.

**Narrado por Cabo.**

-¿Qué?- Saque a un Rico muy confundido de la habitación creo que él no entendía que debíamos darle privacidad.

-Bueno ya sabes tuvimos que dejarlos solos- Sé que Rico podía ser algo ignorante pero el sabia de ella.

-Oh bien- Pensé que esta conversación había terminado ya que cada quien iba a su habitación pero Rico siguió.

-Natalia ¿La veras?- Si la vería mañana o mejor dicho en un par de horas, pero Rico seguía preguntando mucho de Natalia.

-Si quedamos de vernos mañana ¿Por qué?- Mi duda de que Rico gustara de Natalia crecía cada vez más.

-Curiosidad- Era más que eso la curiosidad no te hacia preguntar cosas como esas ¿Sera verdad lo que pienso?

-Ah está bien Rico ya debo dormir nos vemos- Rico se despidió muy despreocupado como si nada más pasara.

Esta duda se apoderaba de mí no sabía que hacer sé que preguntarle directamente a Rico no sería una opción ¿Qué pasara con Natalia? Ella también gustara de Rico o no vaya esta situación sí que era complicada solo esperaba poder resolver todo esto de la mejor manera posible.

**Nota de la autora: De nuevo perdón por tardar en subirlo ¿Sera cierto lo que dice Stacy? ¿Lograrán descubrir lo que oculta Sofía? Como he dicho no sé cuánto se alargó la historia solo espero hacerlo mejor para no aburrir y tratar de no repetir las cosas, gracias por seguir leyendo. **

**MabelCunningham-Madie: ****No ****te ****culpó ****digo**** si ****yo ****leyera ****algo ****como ****esto gritería ****hasta en la iglesia así que no pierdas cuidado, mucho más seguido, de eso me encargo yo, nada malo descuidan estarán más ocupadas con otras cosas, espero lograr eso con los que vengan más adelante, descuida lo importante es que lo leíste, saludos.**

**Mari pie85: Me alegro mucho de eso, yo de hecho no la he visto siempre la pasan cuando yo estoy fuera, pero definitivamente esa frase debía ponerla, no podía cambiarlos en nada, así son ellos, algo tenía que pasarle aunque no tan grave, los celos se están volviendo mucho tema, saludos.**

**Eldayanet****: Wazaaa, ****no ****podía ****ser ****buena ****historia ****sin ****que ****ellos no salieran, lo se me pregunto porque no los había puesto antes, ni idea, no quería dejarlo fuera de batalla, ya había dejado demasiada intriga así que decidí parar, eso se tendrá que ver más adelante, saludos.**

**Atomik27: ****Primero ****que ****nada ¡Cuánto tiempo! Gracias de verdad, trato de darle lo mejor de todo espero lograrlo, a mí también me agrada mucho esa pareja, no soy muy buena en eso, de eso habrá más adelante, saludos. **

**BelenKatherine19: ****Ya ****lo ****he ****hecho****, ****Sofía ****los ****ayudara ****ahora ****a ****ellos, ****pero ****en ****este lo deje más que claro, se pondrá así y mucho mejor la cumpliré de eso me aseguro, saludos.**

**No olviden comentar si les gusto que les gustaría que pasara o algún a duda que tengan, cualquier cosa pero comenten. **

**Hasta la próxima. Bye.**


	31. Chapter 31 ¿Amistad rota?

Hola mis queridos lectores como ustedes sabrán sé que la historia ha dado muchos giros donde no saben lo que pasara créanme tomo en cuenta sus puntos de vista o sugerencias para mejorar esta historia espero les guste porque camino ira la historia y sin más el capítulo de hoy.

**Los personajes no me pertenecen a mi si no a Tom McGrath y Eric Darnell creadores de la serie pero la historia sí es mía.**

**Capítulo 31: ¿Amistad rota? **

**Narrado por Rico.**

Cabo estaba por salir a verse con Natalia él últimamente ha estado extraño no sé porque, me mira extraño, manda indirectas y siempre tiene un tono de reproche al principio lo ignore completamente pero está comenzando a incomodarme pensé en decirle a los demás pero ellos preguntarían inmediatamente a Cabo y no sé si diga lo que en verdad pasaba así que se me ocurrió otra cosa.

-Paso- Decidí contarle a Percky todo lo que pasaba con Cabo posiblemente ella me daría una mejor solución a este problema.

-¿Haz intentado hablar con él?- No, sinceramente dudo que me diga algo por la forma en que se comporta conmigo.

-No funcionara- Si fuera así él ya me lo hubiera dicho Cabo no de las personas que se quedan calladas por algo serio.

-Solo inténtalo no perderás nada con hacerlo, ese comportamiento de Cabo no me está gustando- A mí tampoco.

-Intentaré- Veré que pasa al hablar con él pero no estaba muy seguro de eso digo no soy bueno con las palabras.

-Hazlo, luego me cuentas que paso ¿Esta bien?- Ya no era una opcional hacerlo o no tenía que hacerlo.

-Bien- En ese momento Cabo iba pasando enfrente mío directo a la puerta colgué rápidamente y lo detuve.

-Rico ¿Qué sucede?- Cabo se veía bastante extrañado cuando lo sujete pero era el momento de aclarar la situación.

-Sucede contigo- Viéndolo bien si tenía que hablar con el esto no podía seguir así entre nosotros dos.

-Rico no me pasa nada voy tarde déjame ir- Pero no lo deje ir solo quería que me dijera que pasaba.

-No, actitud conmigo- Su actitud conmigo de un momento a otro cambio demasiado y no sabía porque.

-Sigo siendo el mismo contigo Rico- No me lo diría eso estaba claro, bien que esto sea así, solo lo solté.

-Ok "amigo"- Me aleje enseguida de Cabo si él quería que las cosas fueran así bien así serian.

-Rico no lo tomes personal te aseguro que no pasa nada- Que se lo creyera él hasta los demás empezaron a ver que algo sucedía.

-Adiós- No quería volver a hablar con él si no fuera para que me contara que le estaba pasando.

Volví a llamar a Percky para contarle como me había ido platicando con como peleamos o al menos eso por mi parte quería ver que tenía que decir ahora con este nuevo problema entre Cabo y yo.

-Rico creo que solo empeoraste la situación con Cabo- Un poco pero es que él no me decía lo que pasaba.

-Pasaría- Seguro que si yo no hubiera dicho nada más Cabo seguiría así pasaría tarde o temprano.

-Te adelantaste demasiado no creo que haya sido buena la forma en que trataste esto- Esperaba un consejo y recibo un regaño.

-No dijo- El punto es que no me dijo lo que en verdad le pasaba solo siguió negándolo hasta que me canse.

-No te dirá nada menos ahora Rico ¿Cómo piensas solucionar esto?- No pienso hacer nada más.

-Nada- Sé que sonaba no hacer nada para solucionar esto pero Cabo empezó con su actitud.

-¿Cómo que nada? No puedes dejarlo así- Si podía no iba a estar con Cabo y su molesta actitud.

-Él empezó- Y debía ser el quien terminara esto yo estaría dispuesto a hablar solo si él estaba dispuesto a contarme.

-Rico se que ahora estas molesto pero deberes ser tu quien arregle esto, hablamos luego- Entonces ella colgó.

Ella también se había molestado conmigo pero en serio yo no tengo la culpa de que Cabo se pusiera así conmigo no he hecho nada malo para que eso pasara pero allá él quien perdía un amigo era él no yo.

**Narrado por Espiráculo.**

Hans después de varias horas se dignó a aparecer ¿Qué creía que era esto? No podía desapareciendo así para esto nadie de nosotros debía cometer un error incluyendo a Sofía cualquier error seria nuestra propia perdición pero ya vería que aquí no se hace lo que él quiere.

-Hans me alegra que por fin hagas acto de presencia- Hans puso mala cara pero enseguida la quito, sabía que tenía el poder aquí.

-Estaba vigilando a Sofía como me dijiste y no sabrás lo que me contó- Ya reprendería a Hans después ahora quería escuchar esto.

-Dime lo que nuestra informante te contó- Hans le daba demasiadas vueltas al asunto eso empezaba a hartar.

-Bueno no sé cómo paso pero alguien golpeó a Skipper y lo dejo algo mal- ¿Cómo? Así que había otro más.

-¿Sofía dijo algo más?- Tenia que averiguar quién era, quien sabe podía unírsenos así seríamos más fuertes.

-No, al parecer Skipper ni siquiera vio al sujeto así que no tenemos nada de él- Que lastima pero habría más oportunidades.

-Eso es bastante interesante si sabes algo más me avisas- Había alguien más en la partida que si no estaba de nuestro lado debía desaparecer.

-Claro ya estoy en eso y bueno solo debo decirle a Sofía como causar la pelea y la primera parte estará hecho- Le indique a Hans que se retirará así lo hizo.

No confiaba plenamente en Hans sabía demasiado de él y una cosa que siempre recalcaban es que él podía ser muy engañoso y traicionero así que no confiaría mucho en él investigaría por mi propia cuenta sobre dicho sujeto pero tanto Hans como Sofía estaban tardando demasiado en avanzar la misión si no hacían algo pronto yo me encargaría de hacerlo.

**Narrado por Kowalski.**

La madrugada estuvo más movida que ahora con el grito de Sofía todos nos preocupamos pero fue solo eso no pasó nada malo por ahora sabía que soñó o eso presentía, tuvo que ver con Skipper de eso estaba seguro pero debía dejarme de juegos y empezar esto no podía seguir atrasando todo con Sofía.

-Sofía ¿Te han dicho algo o se han contactado contigo?- Teníamos que dar el primero movimiento antes que ellos.

-No, eso me extraña normalmente llamaban muy seguido- Esperaba que no se dieran cuenta de nada.

-Necesito que hagamos algo ellos pueden avanzar en cualquier minuto- Si no teníamos noticias de ellos no podríamos hacer nada.

-Entiendo eso descuida ya te dije que te ayudaré- En ese momento su celular sonó su mirada me indico que era él.

-Hans ¿Qué sucede?- Yo mientras veía que nadie más nos estuviera viendo mientras estaba atento a lo que decían.

-¿Cómo planeas que haga eso?- ¿Hacer qué? Ya le preguntaría cuando la llamada terminara y entonces pensaría que hacer.

-Está bien lo haré te informaré cuando lo haga, adiós- El tono de Sofía no me gusto sabía que era algo malo.

-¿Y bien? Ahora que te pidió que hicieras- Debía estar esperando lo que fuera después de todo era Hans.

-Quiere que cause una pelea entre Skipper y tu- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué él quiere que algo como eso pase?

-¿Tienes idea de porque quiere eso?- Sé que no era nada bueno pero no sé en qué sentido les ayudara.

-No me dijo mas solo quiere que haga eso- Esto estaría difícil pensé que podíamos contraatacar pero con esto no sé.

-Bien pensaré en algo que podamos hacer con es esto- Vaya que tenía que pensar además que no sabía para que quería eso.

-¿Podrás planear algo con esto?- Era difícil no lo niego pero creo que algo podía hacer al respecto.

-Intentaré, mientras la próxima vez que te llamen diles que peleamos- Mejor que creyeran que Sofía si hacia su trabajo.

-Esta bien si se algo mas te diré enseguida- Tendría mucho que pensar vaya que Espiráculo y Hans tenían la ventaja.

-Ahora cambiando de tema ¿Qué fue lo que soñaste?- Sé que no debía preguntar estas cosas pero la curiosidad me gano.

-Ya te imaginadas con quien soñé pero fue horrible lo sentí tan real Hans le dispara a Skipper por mi culpa- Algo así me imagine.

-A veces los sueños son manifestaciones de nuestros peores miedos pero muy pocas veces suceden no tienes que preocuparte- Si todo salió como lo planeado nada malo tendría que pasar.

-¿En verdad crees que nada malo pasara?- No podía asegurarlo pero ya estábamos mucho más preparados así que era menor el riesgo.

-Gracias a ti nada pasara tranquila ¿De acuerdo? No te hará nada bien estar preocupándote de ese modo- Entiendo que se sintiera mal pero debía dejarlo pasar.

-Intentaré eso, en serio gracias por todo Kowalski- Sorpresivamente Sofía me abrazo yo le correspondía un poco extrañado.

-Kowalski tienes idea de que le sucede a…- Skipper apareció en la habitación diciendo algo pero enseguida se cayó al vernos así, enseguida nos separamos.

-Bueno perdonen si interrumpo algo por mí no se detengan- Así como llego se fue dejándonos muy confundidos.

-Creo que se molestó bastante deberías ir a hablar con él, no quiero que pase lo que Hans quiere- Ciertamente Skipper estaba celoso.

-No entiendo sus celos hacia ti, yo tampoco quiero eso iré a hablar con él luego hablamos- Sofía fue directo a hablar con él.

**Narrado por Skipper.**

¿Qué me pasaba? No podía ponerme furioso por eso pero cuando los vi abrazados no pude evitar enojarme y desde ayer andan muy juntos ¡Deja de pensar eso! Por un lado Kowalski esta con Eva y sé que él jamás la engañaría de ningún modo y por el otro Sofía me dijo que no tenía motivos para estar así y confiaba en ella.

-Skipper ¿Puedo pasar?- Sofía interrumpió mis pensamientos al tocar mi puerta ¿Debía dejarla pasar? Claro que sí.

-Pasa Sofía- Sabia que quería aclarar esto con ella más después de decirle aquellas palabras "te quiero Sofía".

-Skipper ¿Qué te paso allá afuera? Y no me digas que fue por ese abrazo- Era exactamente lo que me paso.

-Sofía yo no soy nadie para decirte que puedes hacer y que no- Ella podía hacer lo que quisiera hacer ¿Cierto?

-Kowalski me agrada demasiado él me está ayudando mucho es un buen amigo pero hasta ahí- ¿Ayudándola?

-¿Con que te está ayudando?- Me ofendió que no me la pidiera ayuda a mi primero pero era su decisión.

-Ah solo que le conté mi sueño, estaba bastante alterada él solo me tranquilizó- Pensé que ya estaba tranquila.

-No tienes por qué darme explicaciones- Pero eso era desde ayer que salieron a platicar y se sonreían como enamorados.

-No tienes por qué estar celoso ¿No puedo tener amigos? Si quieres no le vuelvo a hablar- No podía limitarla en ningún sentido.

-No, descuida no me molesta que le hables tu puedes tener los amigos que desees- Me estaba comportando muy mal con ella.

-Skipper eres tan imposible en verdad te quiero- ¿Lo soy? Sofía estaba a punto de irse ¿Por qué se iba?

-Sofía sé que no debo estar celoso pero quiero ser el único que te tenga en brazos- ¿En verdad dije eso?

-La que debería estar celosa soy yo Skipper saber que la amas a ella y aun se ven- Tome la mano de Sofía acercándola.

-Nunca había podido olvidarla siempre estaba presente pero de repente llegas tú y me olvido de todo- ¿Aun amaba a Marlene?

Sofía me miro por unos momentos ¿Había dicho algo mal? Cielos no entiendo a las mujeres, iba a decir algo pero ella me beso pero este beso era diferente a todos los demás no sé cómo explicarlo pero sabía que no quería dejar nunca a Sofía trate de corresponderle con el mismo beso.

-Solo ámame Skipper- Con eso ultimo volví a besarla ¿Esto era amor? ¿No lo era? No lo sé pero me encantaba como se sentía.

**Nota de la autora: Pronto aparecerán nuevos personajes buenos y uno que otro malo ¿Lograrán Cabo y Rico solucionar el problema? ¿Podrá Kowalski encontrar un buen plan? ¿Qué pasara con Skipper y Sofía? Gracias por seguir leyendo.**

**MabelCunningham-Madie: ****Tienes toda la razón, creo que eso fue culpa mía, esta historia no podía estar completa sin alguien malo volviéndose bueno, el inevitable no amar tanta ternura, no debe pero lo hará, bueno yo haría eso sin importarme nada, efectivamente eres la primera, gracias.**

**Atomik27: ****Las ****amigas ****siempre ****te ****tiene****n ****que ****decir**** la ****verdad, sin importar nada, como viste su hubo más entre ellos dos, no te preocupes veré que puedo hacer, gracias.**

**Eldayanet****: Wazaa, ****tenía ****que ****volverla ****buena ****sino ****esta ****historia**** no ****estaría****completa****, ****tenía ****que ****sentir ****lo ****que ****Skipper ****sintió****, ****ya ****en ****el ****próximo ****capítulo ****veras ****eso****, ****si ****pobre ****de**** él pero así ****es ****esto****, ****claro ****que**** s****é ****quieren ****y**** mucho ¿****Hasta ****donde ****llegara****? A veces ****uno ****es ****bastante ****ciego****, ****gracias****.**

**Mari**** pie85: ****Habrá ****demasiado****s ****celos ****por ****parte ****de ****ella****, ****lo ****sé y quién ****sabe ****si ****la ****descubrirá, creo que a muchos se les corto la respiración en ese momento por suerte fue un sueño, lo sé pero enserio lo odio, gracias. **

**Guest: Y se pondrá mucho mejor, trabajaré en ellos ya que las dos parejas me gustan bastante y no se cual dejar, lo mejor apenas comienza, gracias.**

**NicktheFox: ****Hola****, ****no ****te ****preocupes ****lo ****que ****tenga ****que ****pasar, ****pasara ****ya ****más ****adelante ****veremos**** como ****lo ****afronta****, ****más ****adelante vendrán**** cosas mejores y peores y si no te lo imaginas, espero volver a saber de ti, gracias **

**No olviden comentar si les gusto que les gustaría que pasara o algún a duda que tengan, cualquier cosa pero comenten. **

**Hasta la próxima. Bye.**


	32. Chapter 32 Adiós compromiso

Hola mis queridos lectores ya en el próximo capítulo verán nuevos personajes tanto buenos como malos, como lo prometí se supone que se verían en este pero quise acabar con lo que verán hoy y ya en el otro darle su espacio a los nuevos personajes y sin más el capítulo de hoy.

**Los personajes no me pertenecen a mi si no a Tom McGrath y Eric Darnell creadores de la serie pero la historia sí es mía.**

**Capítulo 32: Adiós compromiso.**

**Narrado por Marlene.**

¿Dónde está Antonio? Dijo que ahora hablaríamos, que no tardaría en estar aquí pero ha pasado bastante tiempo y aun no llega ¿Le habrá pasado algo? Lo dudo ya me hubiera enterado si fue así pero es que en verdad necesitaba romper este compromiso no puedo seguir engañándome así tampoco a él nadie se lo merecía además tengo que recuperar a Skipper.

-Marlene ya llegue perdona la tardanza no me di cuenta de la hora- Antonio llego tratando de abrazarme pero lo evite.

-En serio perdón por la tardanza, no tienes que enojarte conmigo- No era eso ay esto sería muy difícil.

-No estoy molesta por eso pero en verdad tengo que hablar contigo- Era ahora o nunca lo haría, solo hazlo.

-Bueno dime ¿De qué tienes que hablar conmigo?- Estaba consciente de lo que iba a hacer pero aun así no quería herirle.

-Antonio sé que la boda está muy próxima y debí hacer esto antes- Solo tengo que decirlo no puedo engañarlo a él también.

-Lo sé ¿Sucedió algo malo?- ¿Por qué las palabras no querían salir? Estaban atoradas en mi garganta.

-Sucedió que... se cancela la boda Antonio- ¿De verdad lo dije? Inmediatamente sentí como un enorme peso desaparecía.

-¿Qué salió mal? Sea lo que sea podremos arreglarlo no tenemos por qué cancelar la boda- Se acerque más a Antonio.

-Nada ha salido mal Antonio lo que pasa es que no puedo casarme contigo- Estaba esperando una reacción de enojo pero recibí todo lo contrario.

-¿He hecho algo mal? ¿Es porque he estado muy ocupado en el trabajo? Te prometo que ha no estaré metido ahí- No quería que esto pasara.

-No es nada de eso Antonio tú no tienes la culpa de mi decisión- No quería que se culpara cuando ha hecho un excelente trabajo.

-¿Entonces porque lo haces? Porque ahora- No sabía si decirle que me hizo a tomar esta decisión.

-Antonio es difícil para mí decirlo en verdad no quiero herirte pero es mejor que lo terminemos de una vez- Antonio se veía tan mal.

-Sera porque hay otro ¿Cierto?- ¿Qué? Como lo supo o seria que yo soy muy obvia en cuanto a Skipper.

-No te puedo mentir si lo hay por eso no puedo casarme contigo- Quizás con esto entendería mejor.

-¿Qué he hecho mal?- Ahora se desviaba no quería seguir hablando del tema, solo quería terminar con esto.

-No hiciste nada mal, al contrario en verdad trate de quererte pero simplemente no he podido- Todos estos años trate pero nunca pude.

-No entiendo estoy seguro que en todos estos años nunca conociste a alguien- Lo conocía desde mucho antes.

-Eso es porque lo conocí desde antes que empezaremos a salir pero eso no resulto e intente continuar- Pero no lo logre.

-¿Porque ahora después de tanto tiempo decides hacer esto? ¿Es porque él te ha buscado?- No, porque había regresado.

-Nunca lo olvide hace unos días lo vi y no podía seguir engañándome ni a ti, no te lo mereces- Él solo se alejó de mí.

-¿Puedo saber quién es?- No, no podía saberlo le parecería extraño como a todos además que podría causar un pleito.

-No Antonio deja así las cosas por favor pero quiero pedirte que me perdones por esto- Le tengo mucho cariño pero solo eso.

-Está bien, no tienes que disculparte supongo, yo avisaré a los que pueda solo nos vemos luego- Trate de acercarme de nuevo a él pero solo se apartó negando con la cabeza.

-Antonio de verdad perdón lo menos que quería era lastimarte así- Antonio volvió a negar con la cabeza pero no hablo solo se fue.

Sabía que había hecho lo correcto pero ¿Por qué me sentía así? Sé que lo lastime aunque tratara de evitarlo lo hice pude notarlo en su mirada, sé que muchos preguntarían que había pasado en realidad, ya que Antonio y yo parecíamos la pareja perfecta pero solo parecíamos no lo éramos pero ahora ya nada de eso me importaba, pero tenia que decírtelo a alguien y tenia a la persona correcta.

-Stacy que bueno que me contestas tenía que decírselo urgentemente a alguien- Stacy era la única persona que sabía que haría esto.

-¿Qué sucedió? Oh no me digas que ya hablaste con Antonio- Parecía muy sorprendida ¿Dudaba que fuera capaz de hacerlo?

-Lo hice rompí el compromiso pero necesito que vengas para hablar- Necesitaba que alguien estuviera a mi lado para tranquilizarme.

-Si entiendo eso voy enseguida para allá, enseguida nos vemos- Stacy colgó, vaya que la necesitaba aquí aun me sentí muy mal por como acabo todo.

Solo esperaría a que llegara para saber cómo actuar ahora, me sentía perdida además que tenía que avisar que no habría boda pero sobre todo como afrontar la situación con Skipper.

**Narrado por Kowalski.**

Regresaba a mi habitación cuando me encontré con Rico solo murmurando cosas cuando hacia eso significaba que estaba molesto iba preguntar que le pasaba pero solo me ignoro siguiéndose de largo, eso significaba que estaba más allá de lo enojado mejor no me metía en eso girando me encontré con Eva.

-¿Has visto a Sofía?- Eva sospechaba de Sofía como yo, al principio notamos ciertas cosas que no eran normales cosas que yo decidí aclarar con ella.

-Debe estar con Skipper tratando de tranquilizarlo- Dado sus recientes celos mal disimulados y sin razón.

-¿Tranquilizarlo de qué?- Todos aquí ya sabíamos lo que ellos dos se traían o al menos eso teníamos en claro.

-Skipper nos vio abrazándonos y ya sabes se puso celoso- Creo que Sofía era demasiado obvia a quien quería para que Skipper se pusiera así.

-No lo culpó ustedes últimamente están juntos- ¿Qué? Solo fue ayer que me confeso todo y hoy en la llamada de Hans.

-Solo somos amigos Eva si crees que tengo algo mientras estoy contigo te equivocas, no soy ese tipo de hombre- Su tono era de reproche.

-Según me contaste eso le hiciste a Becky con su propia hermana- No se lo conté para que ahora lo usara en mi contra.

-Yo… no… luego hablamos adiós- Tenía razón no podía defenderme con nada así que solo así de ahí.

Solo me aleje unas pocas cuadras de la casa, en verdad tenía que pensar lo que Eva me dijo me removió muchas cosas, cosas que creía enterradas ¿Por qué ahora? Supongo que el solo hecho de volver lo hizo de repente una fuerte duda me inundo así que fue a responderla.

-Kowalski hola, no te esperaba para nada- Vine a ver a Becky no sé si es muy prudente que digamos pero tenía que hablar con ella.

-Hola, lo se recién tome la decisión de venir espero no este importunando- Como había dicho lo que me dijo Eva me removió demasiadas cosas.

-No para nada pasa, ¿Qué se te ofrece?- ¿Cómo podía decir esto de una buena manera? No había.

-Hace un rato pasó algo y me surgió una duda que solo tú puedes contestar- No estaba seguro de hacer esto.

-Oh bueno ¿Cuál es tu duda?- No sé si hacia bien remover cosas del pasado pero ya estaba aquí.

-Cuando yo elegí a Stacy ¿Te lastime demasiado?- Sé que la había lastimado pero nunca me puse a pensar ¿Cuánto?

-¿Por qué de repente me preguntas eso?- Sé que era imprudente dado el tiempo pero no se solo surgió.

-Como te dije pasó algo que hizo que esa duda me surgiera- Quizás también le removió cosas pasadas a ella.

-Te diré la verdad, si me lastimó mucho eras el primer chico que me interesaba de ese modo pero dejo de dolerme cuando los vi juntos sabía que era felices es lo que cualquier chica quiere para su hermana- Nunca me imaginé eso.

-Yo no sé cómo paso de verdad solo creerme quisiera que fueras tu- Al principio estaba muy seguro de que era ella.

-Yo también quisiera eso pero no podemos cambiarlo, escucha Kowalski si me lastimó como no tienes idea pero me hubiera dolido más que estuvieras conmigo queriendo a alguien más- Era justo lo que estaba haciendo con Eva.

-Creo que estaré solo toda mi vida, gracias por tu ayuda Becky tengo cosas que arreglar- Ahora tenía que hablar con Eva.

-¿Está todo bien Kowalski?- No en este momento no lo estaba pero ¿Por qué no me decía como se sentía?

-No, por eso debo ir a arreglarlo de nuevo gracias por todo lo digo enserio- Una cosa me llevo a la otra.

-Becky debo salir un momento después regreso- Stacy se paró en seco cuando nos vio, nunca me imaginé encontrarla aquí.

-Bueno Kowalski espero que tengas mucha suerte en arreglar eso- Si me sentía bastante incómodo.

-Gracias, al menos eso espero como también espero que nos volvamos a ver adiós- Salí rápidamente se ahí pero al parecer a Stacy no le agrado eso.

-¿Estas huyendo de mí?- Pues en parte si además que tenía la prisa de ir a arreglar algo muy importante.

-No es eso tengo que ir a arreglar algo muy importante y llevo prisa- ¿Por qué siquiera me detenía?

-¿Y a que viniste?- ¿Porque le importaba eso? Además que podía preguntarle a Becky seguro le diría.

-Vine a preguntarle algo a tu hermana solo eso pregúntale todos los detalles a ella debo irme- De nuevo me detuvo.

-Sé que no estás bien o algo te inquieta, sea lo que sea si necesitas a alguien aquí estoy- Eso en verdad no lo esperaba.

-Ah pues gracias, ya debo irme nos vemos- Stacy y yo nos sonreímos de nuevo y cada quien se fue.

**Narrado por Cabo.**

-Hola Cabo, ¿Está todo bien? Te noto decaído- Acababa de llegar con Natalia pero la situación con Rico me tenía preocupado.

-Hola Natalia, la verdad es que no- No sé por qué Rico actuó de esa manera nunca había actuado así.

-¿Puedo saber que paso?- Seria bueno contarle a alguien más, los del equipo no eran buenos en estas cosas.

-Rico me empezó a preguntar que me pasaba porque según mi actitud ha cambiado con él, yo lo negué porque no es cierto y se molestó conmigo- Más bien él había cambiado.

-¿En verdad no has cambiado con Rico? Quizás sí y no lo quieres ver- Admito que un poco pero no para que Rico se pusiera así.

-Solo un poco pero no creo que la forma de actuar de Rico sea la correcta- Lo tomo demasiado personal.

-¿Por qué no intentas hablar con él?- Con Rico era imposible hablar más cuando estaba así.

-No creo que funcione con él, no sabes cómo es él- Seria bastante difícil después de todo era Rico.

-Solo inténtalo Cabo no pierdes nada en cambio sino lo haces perderás un amigo- Bueno lo intentaría.

-Está bien lo intentaré espero que resulte- Ciertamente no me gustaba estar "peleado" con ninguno de los chicos.

-Hazlo Cabo no dejes que se rompa una amistad tan especial como la de ustedes- Lo haría solo esperaría que Rico también lo quisiera o no sabría lo que pasaría con nuestra amistad.

**Nota de la autora: Ya vieron como termino el compromiso de Marlene espero les haya gustado ¿Qué pasara ahora entre Marlene y Skipper? ¿Cómo quedaran las cosas entre Kowalski y Eva? ¿Lograrán Rico y Cabo solucionar sus problemas? Gracias por seguir leyendo.**

**Mari pie85: Porque así es Rico, cualquier cosa lo hace mucho más grande, faltaba eso por ver y aún faltan más cosas, aun no se los romperá apenas comienzan, saludos.**

**Raven after ****high****: ****Porque**** así ****son ****las ****historias****, ****los ****personajes ****siempre ****deberán ****sufrir****, ****tranquila ****lo ****estarán ****con ****varios ****obstáculos ****pero**** lo ****estarán****, ****lo ****sé por eso ****es ****mi ****pareja ****favorita****, ****habrá**** que ****esperar****, ****no****he pensado en otra pareja para ella pero lo tendré en cuenta, saludos.**

**Eldayanet****: Wazaa, ****creo ****que ****todo****s ****están ****muy ****molestos ****con ****él ****por ****eso****, pero ****no p****o****demos ****culparlo ****al pobre, después de todo yo lo estoy escribiendo, como viste eso intentara, descuidan no empezaran ahora ni nunca, está volviéndose tierno y romántico lo que logramos las mujeres, descuidan yo entiendo eso a veces también paso por lo mismo, saludos. **

**MabelCunningham-Madie: ****Solo ****escribo**** lo ****que ****más ****me ****gusta ****que ****me ****parezca**** interesante solo ****eso****, pero ****de ****todas ****formas ****gracias****, ****todos ****la ****están ****amando****, ****esperemos que Cabo logre reponer la amistad, no sé porque te da risa quizás porque todo mundo le está viendo la cara, si más personajes pero hasta el próximo, ya lo puse espero te haya gustado, ya veremos, saludos.**

**Marie2485: Ya puse la tan esperada ruptura espero te haya gustado, luego podrás hacerlo, saludos.**

**NicktheFox: ****Hola****, ****pues he tratado de mejorarla más y más veo que lo estoy logrando, ¿Todo eso? Vaya pues nunca lo vi así con tantas descripciones como tú lo dices, bueno solo voy pensando en cosas interesantes y las voy escribiendo solo hago esa, lo sé yo igual he tenido creo que por eso lo puse tan descriptivo, lo tengo muy encuentra gracias por todos los consejos en verdad y saludos.**

**PC: Descuida ****lo ****entiendo ****por lo menos te tomas el tiempo de leer esta historia, lo se creó que fue un buen toque que no podía faltar, gracias por la idea la tome mucho en cuenta me gustó mucho y no dude en ponerla de verdad gracias eres muy buena con esto, saludos.**

**BelenKatherine19: ****Y ****se ****pondrá ****muchísimo ****mejor****, ****descuida por lo menos ya estás aquí de nuevo para comentar, a unos les duele y a otros les encanta, pero es parte de la historia, pues ya viste como fue, espero te haya gustado la ruptura, saludos.**

**Guest****: ****No ****descartare esa idea aunque será después de un tiempo, ya que pondré en marcha lo que tengo planeado, para esos dos faltará aún más tiempo pero no creas que no pasara, saludos. **

**No olviden comentar si les gusto que les gustaría que pasara o algún a duda que tengan, cualquier cosa pero comenten. **

**Hasta la próxima. Bye.**


	33. Chapter 33 Llegaron

Hola mis queridos lectores tal como lo he mencionado y lo prometí en este capítulo veremos más personajes tanto buenos como malos además que le agregue la intriga que últimamente no tenia y sin más el capítulo de hoy.

**Los personajes no me pertenecen a mi si no a Tom McGrath y Eric Darnell creadores de la serie pero la historia sí es mía.**

**Capítulo 33: Llegaron.**

**Narrado por Hans.**

-Estuvo muy bien el "susto" que le diste a Skipper por ahora solo has eso no lo dañes de gravedad- Eso lo debía hacer yo.

-Sucedió algo, me quede observando más tiempo después de que se llevaron a Skipper llego la chica que trabaja para ti- Era de esperarse que lo buscara ¿Pero cómo sabía dónde?

-Esperaba que tardara más en averiguar dónde estaba pero nunca se sabe- Quizás solo por desesperación

-No iba sola iba con uno de los chicos para ser más específico con el alto- ¿Qué hacía con Kowalski?

-Eso parece extraño pero estaré en ello pero antes necesito a alguien más para esto Espiráculo se confía demasiado en que él solo podría con esto pero yo no tendré la misma confianza que él- Necesitaba la ayuda de alguien más.

-Conozco la persona perfecta para eso, puedo llamarle y vendrá enseguida- Entre mejores personas mejor el resultado.

-Hazlo por favor no podemos seguir perdiendo tiempo- x sonrió sínicamente para después hacer una llamada.

Quizás Espiráculo pensaba que tenía el control pero no lo tenía en absoluto había avanzado mucho más que él en todo este tiempo pero sin duda Espiráculo me serviría muy bien para planes a futuro pero ahora no estaba nada mal que yo mismo formara mi propio equipo como dicen fuego contra fuego.

-Hans tengo excelentes noticias él accedió a ayudarnos y no solo eso ya está aquí- Eso fue bastante rápido.

-Estupendo dime ¿Quién es?- En ese momento el sujeto entro era bastante musculoso y grande piel pálida con singular sonrisa.

-Me ha contado x que necesitas mis servicios bien pues aquí estoy- ¿Quién era este tipo? No lo reconocía.

-Él es un importante traficante de incontable mercancía ¿Necesitas algo? Debes llamarlo a él, además de un potente luchador le dicen "rey rata"- Peculiar nombre para alguien como él pero nos sería útil.

-No soy mucho de recibir órdenes normalmente yo las doy pero puedo hacer una excepción por esta vez- Eso estaría bien por el momento.

-No te preocupes por eso, pero cuando todo esto acabe ten por seguro que todos saldremos ganando- Solo si nosotros salíamos ganando.

-Entonces hagámoslo- Ahora los chicos no sabían lo que les esperaba si pensaban que tenían esto ganado estaban muy equivocados.

**Narrado por Eva.**

Esta vez sí me pase demasiado, no debí decirle eso a Kowalski sabía que este tema le removía demasiadas cosas pero pareciera que las palabras salieron solas, ni siquiera sé porque estoy celosa cuando es obvio que Sofía está más que interesada en Skipper, fui demasiado lejos esta vez.

Kowalski ya había tardado en llegar ¿A dónde habrá ido? No lo culpó si no quiere volver por ahora seguro estaría furioso conmigo por mencionarlo, entonces él entro pensé que me ignoraría pero llego directamente hacia mí.

-Eva necesitamos hablar- No parecía molesto sino confundido me pregunto si será por lo que dije.

-Escucha, perdón por mencionar ese tema sé que no es de tu agrado y fue un terrible error mío- Quizás solo así olvidaría el tema.

-Olvida eso quiero hablar de otro asunto- Eso fue un gran cambio me prepare para muchas de sus reacciones menos esta.

-Está bien ¿Sobre qué quieres hablar?- Seguía muy indeciso me pregunto a donde había ido que lo puso así.

-Respóndeme algo con total sinceridad ¿En verdad eres feliz a mi lado?- No sé porque preguntaba eso en estos momentos.

-Claro que lo soy ¿Por qué preguntas eso?- Dejo de verme por unos momentos ¿Qué le estaba pasando?

-Porque ya sé que no lo eres, sé que falta algo muy importante que no puedo darte- Otra vez con este tema no.

-Sé que aún no estás listo para darme tu amor pero te dije que esperaría- Kowalski enseguida negó como si le dolerá mi respuesta.

-¿Qué tal si nunca pasa? Te dolerá demasiado lo he sufrido y no quiero eso para ti- ¿Estaba acabado con esto?

-Kowalski no debes apresurarte a nada aun tu no lo sabes- Parecía tan seguro no entendía que lo hizo tomar esa decisión.

-Es que lo sé, no puedo seguir con esto sabiendo que te estoy haciendo daño- Lo estaba perdiendo inevitablemente.

-No puedes estar tan seguro de eso- Pero sus ojos notaban tanta seguridad que yo no podría hacerlo cambiar.

-Lo estoy no puedo continuar así ya lo hice en el pasado no puedo volver a hacerlo- No debí sacar el tema para nada.

-Hay algo que no me estás diciendo algo que te hizo hacer esto- Para tenerlo poco tiempo lo conocía bien, él iba a responder pero alguien toco la puerta y se dirigió a abrirla.

-Buscamos a Eva- Esa voz ¿Porque no me dijeron que ya estaban aquí? Siempre llegando sin avisar.

-Kowalski será mejor que avises a Skipper, ellos son mi equipo- Pensé que tardarían un poco más de tiempo.

**Narrado por Skipper.**

-Así que ustedes son el equipo de Eva- No los esperábamos y por la cara de Eva ella tampoco.

-Esos somos, él es meche corta el otro es montaña y yo soy clasificado- Peculiares nombres para personas como ellos.

-Ah un gusto, el que los recibió es Kowalski, él es Rico, ella es Sofía y yo soy Skipper- Aun faltaba Cabo ¿Dónde estaba?

-¿Qué no eran cuatro chicos?- Pregunto el más bajo con mirada profunda ¿Cómo se llamaba? Oh si meche corta.

-Lo somos uno está afuera no se preocupen pronto llegara- Eso espero sino Cabo tendría serios problemas.

-¿Uno está afuera? Miren no sé si Eva les dijo pero nuestro deber es protegerlos eso significa que ninguno de ustedes deberá salir de aquí- Ahora veo el tipo de personas que son.

-Mira "clasificado" acabas de llegar además esta unidad es mía y yo doy las ordenes aquí ¿Te quedo claro?- No quería que llegara a interferir en mis planes.

-Creo que no entiendes Skipper mi agencia esta varios niveles arriba de la tuya por lo que las ordenes las doy yo- Oh eso no.

-Y tú no entiendes que nosotros no recibimos órdenes de agencias que aparentemente no existen- Los demás solo veían con impaciencia la pelea.

-Antes de que sigamos discutiendo sobre quien manda aquí que obviamente soy yo ¿Quién es la civil?- Dijo señalando a Sofía.

-Primero no la señales, segundo la civil tiene nombre y tercero no tengo porque darte explicaciones- Él no vendría aquí a dar órdenes.

-Tu rebeldía es impresionante Skipper pero comienza a ser tedioso solo contesta la pregunta- Él también comenzaba a ser tedioso.

-Ella es Sofía es una importante amiga de nosotros y se está quedando aquí- No les diría que la rescatamos de Hans o empezarían a hostigarla a ella también.

-Ella no puede quedarse aquí este no es un hotel no pueden meter a la gente que quieran- Este sujeto comenzaba a hartarme.

-Ella se queda y punto sino quieres que todos nos vayamos de aquí- Clasificado se daría cuenta que no es buena idea retarme así.

-Como quieran pero ya que nosotros llegamos las cosas aquí cambiarán- Justo en ese momento llego Cabo, en cuanto nos vio se extrañó mucho.

-Hola soldado, hasta que apareces, nosotros somos la ráfaga polar- Cabo saludo amigablemente típico de él.

-Como decía las cosas aquí cambiarán, ustedes no pueden salir ni tener contacto con gente de fuera por seguridad- Este sujeto estaba loco.

-Clasificado detente ahí, tu no nos das ordenes no puedes pedirnos eso las cosas aquí no se harán a tu manera- Entiendo que debíamos llevarnos bien pero sería difícil si él estaba en esa actitud.

-Skipper ¿Quieres parar ya? Por los golpes que traes quiere decir que la situación se salió de control- Vaya que esto se saldría de control.

-Nada se ha salido de control, no hemos tenido ni un rastro de Espiráculo desde hace tiempo si no nos creen pueden verlo con Eva ella les dirá todo- No creo que esta situación mejore.

-Lo haré mientras no se metan en problemas ¿Entendido?- Solo asentimos sin importancia ellos no nos darían órdenes.

Clasificado y Eva se fueron seguro hablarían de todo lo que había pasado en todo este tiempo, me pregunto qué le diría exactamente, sabía que clasificado era bueno en lo que hacía pero su manera de hacer las cosas como la odiaba, los otros dos sujetos se quedaron con nosotros me pregunto cómo serán ellos.

-Chicos no malinterpreten esto pero son muy lindos- ¿Cómo? No esperaba que montaña nos dijera eso.

-Ah gracias- Respondimos los cuatro, eso sí nos tomó por sorpresa yo esperaba que nos dijera otra cosa.

-Así que ustedes son la unidad que debemos proteger que peculiares son- ¿Peculiares? Porque meche corta diría eso.

-Perdonen a Clasificado pero todo se hace a su manera solo así salen bien- Pero con nosotros eso no pasaría.

-Nosotros también hacemos las cosas bien y a nuestro modo pondremos de nuestra parte para que esto "funcione" pero traten de que Clasificado también lo haga- No lograríamos nada si estábamos peleando.

-Eso intentaremos nosotros también- Eso era un peso menos en todo esto ahora a esperar que no pasara de aquí.

-¿Cómo les ha ido con Eva? Sabemos que al principio puede ser algo difícil- Pues hasta ahora no habían dado problemas.

-Al principio hubo un altercado entre Eva y yo pero ya todo olvidado- Se podría decir que Eva ya era parte de nuestro equipo.

-Nosotros nos retiramos fue un placer conocerlos, en verdad son adorables- Ellos se fueron por donde se fueron Clasificado y Eva.

-Vaya sujetos pensé que esto sería fácil- Pensé que serían un poco menos así pero son peor de lo que imagine.

-¿No salir?- Pregunto preocupado Rico, claro que saldríamos no podrían retenernos aquí para siempre.

-Podremos salir y hacer todo lo que queramos ellos no son nadie para darnos ordenes- Nosotros sabíamos a lo que nos enfrentábamos ellos no.

-Skipper ¿Por qué Eva no nos avisó que llegaban hoy?- Eso mismo me pregunte yo pero luego la pregunta se contestó sola.

-Por la cara de Eva creo que ni ella lo sabía, pero recuerden muchachos lo de Hans se queda entre nosotros- Ellos no podían meterse en esto.

-Entonces ¿No le diremos nada de lo que ha pasado?- Seria lo mejor ellos querían tener control de todo cosa que no les daríamos.

-No Kowalski, que se queden con lo que sea que Eva les diga y hasta ahí pero cualquier otra cosa se queda entre nosotros ¿Entendido?- No los dejaríamos controlarnos.

-Entendido- Mientras ellos no se metieran demasiado en esto todo estaría bien nosotros acabaríamos esta misión.

Ya que habíamos acordado eso nos separamos no sería bueno darles dudas a la ráfaga polar sobre nuestro acuerdo su llegada era tan inesperada que ya no sabíamos que hacer si pasaba alguna situación similar.

-Parece que no te gusta mucho que esos sujetos llegaran- Sofía se acercó a mi quiso abrazarme pero le indique que no.

-No es eso solo me sorprendió, además que harán lo que sea por acabar la misión, misión que es nuestra- No era que me disgustaran ellos pero no los dejaría.

-Tal vez sea bueno que tengan ayuda para esto- Lo seria pero no cuando ellos querían hacerlo solos.

-Pensaré en todo, me impresionó que llegaran y que además quisieran ordenar en todo- Pero yo no lo dejaría.

-Todos nosotros estamos de tu lado y te apoyaremos en lo que sea que tengas planeado saldrá bien- Eso esperaba pero ahora con ellos.

-Tendré que retrasar un poco mi plan pero lo pondré en marcha cuando pueda- Esto solo lo retrasaba ligeramente.

-¿Cuando les dirás a los chicos?- Pensaba decirles hoy pero con esto tendría que reajustar el plan.

-En cuanto vuelva a ajustar el plan ellos lo sabrán tiene que salir es nuestra única oportunidad contra Espiráculo- Todo debía estar en orden.

-¿Por qué me lo dijiste antes que a ellos?- No sé por qué le sorprendía si le había dicho que confiaba en ella.

-Confió en ti, además cuando los chicos saben con anticipación de un plan no sale nada bien- Prefería evitar eso.

-Bueno será nuestro secreto- Que lo vea así pero en realidad no lo era los chicos se enterrarían cuando el plan volviera a estar listo.

-Mientras tendremos que convivir con la ráfaga polar- Esperaba salir bien de esa convivencia y todo lo que se avecinaba.

**Nota de la autora: Ya vieron los personajes que agregue para esta historia por el momento así quedara en uno que otro capítulo aparecerán más de relleno ¿Les gusto? ¿Qué planeara Hans? ¿Cómo quedaran las cosas entre Kowalski y Eva? ¿Cuál será el misterioso plan de Skipper? Gracias por seguir leyendo.**

**MabelCunningham-Madie: Solo ****lo ****hago,**** claro ****que ****se ****hará****, bueno es ****la ****razón ****que ****mejor ****encontré**** no ****se**** si ****sea ****verdad****, ****después**** cuando a****cabe ****la ****historia ****será**** todo ****tuyo****, a veces ****las ****palabras ****control****an ****a ****uno**** como ****a ****ella****, ****pronto ****se ****verá ****lo ****que ****hará ella, ¿En serio? Últimamente estoy haciendo eso vaya escena que pensé, gracias.**

**NicktheFox: ****Hola****, ****no ****hará muchas cosas por ahora, los problemas se irán sumando cada vez más pero podrán resolverlos poco a poco, estaban hablando de eso pero no quedaron en nada así que habrá que ver, bueno siempre se me ocurren cosas de la nada, gracias.**

**Eldayanet****: Wazaa, ****iba ****a ****sufrir ****mas**** si ****se ****casaban mejor minimizar el sufrimiento, pues ya está comenzando a hacerlo aunque ese asunto no lo deje muy claro, eso se verá mucho más adelante, ya viste quienes fueron espero te hayan gustado, lo sé así soy, gracias.**

**Mari pie85: Lo sé, pero tenía que pasar sería peor si continuaba así, porque es lo que le pone emoción a esta historia, podrán hacerlo después de muchos giros inesperados, gracias.**

**BelenKatherine19: ****Mejor algo sencillo porque si lo ponía complicado la cosa seguiría y seguiría, y nunca terminaríamos, la pondré pero más adelante con otra cosa, gracias.**

**No olviden comentar si les gusto que les gustaría que pasara o algún a duda que tengan, cualquier cosa pero comenten. **

**Hasta la próxima. Bye.**


	34. Chapter 34 No pueden irse

Hola mis queridos lectores lamento tardar un poco en subirlo veo que los personajes que se agregaron les gustaron bastante veré si pongo otros más pero solo de relleno no se simples guste esta nueva idea y en qué rumbo ira la historia y sin más el capítulo de hoy.

**Los personajes no me pertenecen a mi si no a Tom McGrath y Eric Darnell creadores de la serie pero la historia sí es mía.**

**Capítulo 34: No pueden irse.**

**Narrado por Stacy.**

Estaba retrasada para ir con Marlene, aunque solo me atrase unos minutos cuando vi a Kowalski ¿De qué habrá hablado con Becky? Me quería quedar a preguntarle a Becky pero ahora mismo Marlene me necesitaba, lo mío podía esperar.

-Hola Marlene lamento la demora, dime todo lo que paso- Pensé que pasaría algo mas o que Antoni o lo tomaría mal.

-Hola Stacy descuida, no sucedió nada malo solo Antonio empezó a preguntar demasiadas cosas y yo no tenía cabeza para eso- Me imaginaba algo así.

-Entonces ¿Qué les vas a decir a todos?- Sabia que no podía ir por ahí diciendo que lo hacía por Skipper.

-No lo sé, Antonio supo que era por otro hombre solo espero que hasta ahí llegue- Si Antonio seguía averiguando algo malo podía pasar cuando supiera la verdad.

-¿Lo tomo todo tan fácil? Esperaba que me llamaras para pedirme ayuda con él- Me sorprende la manera en que lo tomo.

-Me tomo por sorpresa eso pero Antonio siempre ha sido así con mis decisiones por eso me siento tan mal por haberle hecho esto- Quien hubiera pensado que esto pasaría.

-Ay Marlene cuando le diste el sí a Antonio ¿Pensaste que esto pasaría?- Ella al principio le pidió tiempo a Antonio para pensarlo y cuando tuvo bastante segura acepto.

-Para empezar nunca creí que Skipper volvería mucho menos a mi boda eso cambiado demasiado las cosas- Bastante, también para mí.

-Si Skipper no hubiera regresado ¿Te hubieras casado con Antonio?- Ella dejo en claro que no se casaba por Skipper.

-Creo que sí o no la verdad no sé qué hubiera hecho- No quisiera estar en su lugar así de confundida como lo está.

-Ahora si puedes recuperar a Skipper pero antes una cosa Marlene- Ya nada la detenía a hacer eso.

-Lo sé, ¿Qué cosa Stacy?- Solo quería tener la seguridad en esta ocasión ya habíamos pasado por esto

-Si las cosas con Skipper no resultan déjalo ir definitivamente- Con mis propios ojos vi como era Skipper con Sofía.

-¿Por qué piensas que las cosas no resultaran?- No sé si debía decirle ya que la última vez que lo hice en verdad se puso mal.

-Marlene ya te lo dije Skipper quiere a Sofía con solo ver como la miraba te das cuenta, no quiero que salgas herida- Solo lo hacía por ella.

-Stacy no quiero pensar en nada de eso solo quiero recuperarlo- Esta bien ya no diría nada mas sobre el tema.

-Inténtalo mañana ahora creo que debes descansar después de lo de Antonio- Después de romper ese compromiso.

-Tienes razón ahora solo debo descansar que este fue un terrible día- Estaba de acuerdo pero yo aún tenía algo que hacer.

-Bueno le avisaré a Becky que no habrá boda tu encárgate de los chicos- Todo esto es tan repentino.

-No sé qué sucederá más adelante Stacy solo espero que sea bueno- Yo también lo esperaba.

-Pasara lo que tenga que pasar no pienses en eso solo en que mañana intentaras recuperar a Skipper- Supongo que mañana sería otro día.

-Lo recuperare y esta vez nada me detendrá- La veía muy decidida solo esperaba que todo saliera bien para ambos.

**Narrado por Clasificado.**

-Vaya sujetos que son ellos ¿Cómo has soportado tanto tiempo con ellos?- Son tan despreocupado eso nunca es bueno.

-Son buenos chicos aunque un poco extraños- Sí que lo eran pero ya tendría tiempo para conocerlos mejor.

-Ya tendremos tiempo para conocernos ahora infórmame de la situación- Ya acabada la otra misión esta era mi prioridad.

-No hay muchas novedades no se ha sabido nada de Espiráculo pero trabaja con alguien- ¿Con alguien más? Nada complicado.

-Solo un objetivo más eso no es nada ¿Alguna otra cosa?- Todo parecía sencillo no entiendo para que nos mandaron aquí.

-Nada más hemos estado rastreando a Espiráculo y a su ayudante pero no hemos tenido suerte- Con un equipo como este no me sorprende.

-Descuida ya estamos aquí así que todo será más sencillo y encontraremos a ese Espiráculo antes de lo previsto- Nosotros nunca fallábamos.

En ese preciso momento entraron meche corta y montaña ellos se quedaron más tiempo con los chicos espero hayan visto algo útil.

-¿Algo mas de los chicos que deba saber?- Esa pregunta fue para los tres quería ver si me daban algo más.

-Son algo jóvenes pero aun así se ve que son un poco descontrolados- Lo que dijo meche corta ya lo había notado.

-Tal vez lo son pero son muy unidos se protegen el uno al otro como un verdadero equipo- Ahora Eva los defendía esto era nuevo.

-Los observe unos segundos, son bastante lindos esos chicos- Nos callamos durante unos momentos ante el comentario de montaña.

-Claro… pero necesitamos vigilarlos si el líder es así no quiero imaginarme cómo será el equipo completo- Lo que menos quería eran cuatro chicos actuando como niños inmaduros.

-Haz notado que hay una chica ¡Una civil! ¿Qué debemos hacer?- La misión era muy clara, proteger una unidad de cuatro chicos.

-Tendremos que hablar con ellos amigo o no, no puede quedarse aquí- Los chicos ya no tenían autoridad aquí.

-Ella no puede irse- ¿Por qué no? No podíamos estar cargando con alguien más sé que sería difícil con esos chicos como para tener a alguien más.

-Eva no puede quedarse y lo sabes solo los chicos eso es todo- Ella no tendría que estar aquí por ningún motivo.

-No lo entiendes ella fue secuestrada por Hans apenas la rescatamos y no podíamos dejarla sola- ¿Quién es Hans? Esto era algo relevante ¿Porque no me lo dijo?

-Podrías explicarme lo que acabas de decir- Antes de hablar con ella de cuestiones relevantes quería entender de que me hablaba.

-Quién trabaja con Espiráculo se llama Hans él secuestro a la chica hace unos días sabemos que la quieren para sus planes por suerte logramos rescatarla pero intentarán llevársela otra vez así que se quedo aquí- Así que ahora cuidaríamos cuatro chicos y una chica.

-¿Por qué cuando te pregunte que pasaba no me dijiste eso?- Eva esta algo extraña me pregunto qué paso aquí mientras estábamos fuera.

-No lo creí relevante pero eso no importa ya- Estos chicos sí que la hicieron cambiar antes hubiera respondido correctamente.

-Ok esto es lo que haremos, Eva tu vigilaras a la chica Merche corta vigila al de la cicatriz, montaña al que llego tarde yo vigilare al teniente y por supuesto al líder- Así sería mucho más fácil.

-Entendido- Así nos dividiríamos el trabajo y no tendríamos que estar todos detrás de alguien.

-Bien espero que esos chicos hayan entendido que nosotros mandamos aquí- Era tiempo de volver a salir.

Cuando salimos los chicos estaban muy tranquilos ¿Así eran siempre? Esto sí que sería difícil pero supongo que teníamos que aprender a convivir juntos después de todo estaríamos bajo el mismo techo.

Fue cuando mi mirada captó algo el teniente estaba hablando con la chica muy discretamente ¿Qué estaba pasando?

-Eva acompáñame- Ya que ella vigilaría a la chica debía estar presente en esto para ponerle más atención.

-¿Por qué están alejados del resto? Podemos hablar grupalmente- Sé que no fue mi mejor oración pero quería ver como reaccionaban.

-Solo estamos hablando no es nada que les interese a todos los demás- Vaya el teniente igual de altanero que el líder.

-Me extraña que estén alejados del resto y pareciera que se secretean- No me gustaba los secretos dentro de un equipo.

-Como Kowalski les dijo solo hablábamos perdonen que eso les incomode así- Igual la chica ¿Todos eran así en este equipo?

-Ya sé que sucede aquí miren no creo que sea muy agradable que tengan una relación en estos momentos- ¿Era eso? Porque parecía eso.

-¿¡Qué!?- Kowalski, Sofía y sorprendentemente Eva gritaron horrorizados de ellos no me importó pero ¿Porque Eva reaccionaria así?

-Escucha nosotros solo somos amigos ¿Entiendes? No malinterpretes las cosas- No parecían simples amigos.

-Debo saber todo lo que sucede aquí como dije el mando ahora es mío- Solo quería tener controlado esto para acabar rápido con todo.

-Esto es estúpido ustedes no tendrán el control de aquí vienen solo porque se los ordenaron pero lo que pase con nosotros no les importa en absoluto- Su mirada se fijó en Eva.

-Parece que aquí todos no saben lo que significa obedecer vaya equipo que son- Estos chicos me sacarían de quicio en algún momento.

-Perdonen pero es la verdad, podemos cuidarnos solos nunca hemos necesitado a nadie menos ahora- ¿Eso creían? Estaba fuera de su alcance.

-Ustedes no saben de lo que hablan es obvio que nos necesitan para esto- No sé porque estaba tan enojado.

-Ya enfrentamos a Espiráculo una vez otra vez no será problema- Espiráculo fue el que fallo esa vez.

-Ustedes solo tuvieron suerte esa vez sin contar los fallos de Espiráculo para su beneficio- Solo por eso pudieron ganar esa vez.

-¡Suficiente!- Skipper grito detrás de mí, oh no aquí vamos otra vez ¿Nunca podíamos llevarnos bien?

-No vamos a aceptar que sigas así solo nosotros sabemos lo que paso, no eres nadie para hablarnos así a ninguno mi poca paciencia contigo se acabó ¡Nos vamos!- No podían irse así esto no estaba pasando.

-No pueden irse ¡Háganme caso ahora!- Pero no les estaba importando nada ellos se desaparecieron.

-No tendrán el valor para irse- O al menos eso esperaba de lo contrario tendríamos que actuar.

-Clasificado deja de hostigarlos, tratare de hablar con ellos para que no se vayan pero tu ¡Cambia tu actitud!- Mi actitud era de lo más normal.

-Creo que ahora si te excediste un poco- ¿Qué? Claro que no, bueno normalmente siempre hacían lo que yo mandaba.

-Deberías dejar a los chicos son jóvenes y como tal muy imperativos y lindos- Es lo malo de cuidar jóvenes.

-Está bien dejaré a los chicos pero si noto algo extraño, actuare- Les daría el beneficio de la duda por única ocasión.

-Eva esta algo extraña ¿No te parece?- Ya lo había notado pero no sabía que había pasado aquí.

-Ustedes están de mejor humor que yo averigüen que le pasa no quiero distracciones- Esperaba que nada malo hubiera pasado aquí.

-Ella tampoco parecía estar de buen humor ¿Cree que sea buena idea?- Lo era teníamos que saber todo lo que había pasado aquí.

-Solo háganlo, como saben no pueden ocultarnos nada, si me entero que algo me ocultan tendré que dejar de ser tan paciente con ellos- Nadie me ocultaba nada.

**Nota de la autora: Decidí que vieran la perspectiva de Clasificado una vez que conoció a los chicos como ven los estoy cambiando ligeramente para la historia ¿Lograra Marlene recuperar a Skipper? ¿Los chicos se irán? ¿Lograrán saber que le sucede a Eva? Gracias por seguir leyendo.**

**MabelCunningham-Madie: ****Creo ****que ****la ****razón ****es ****culpa ****mía ****ya ****que ****yo ****le**** he ****dado ****ese ****lugar****, ****lo ****tomaré ****para ****una ****historia ****mas**** ¿****No ****importa****? Creo ****que ****en ****verdad ****le ****puse ****mucho ****entusiasmo ****a ****ese ****capítulo ****pero ****no sé ****porque**** en ****la ****noche me l****legan ****todas ****esas ****ideas****, ****aun**** no ****se ****ha ****visto**** espero ****poner****lo ****en**** el ****siguiente****, ****pensé ****en ****muchos ****pero ****él ha salidos muchas veces y no lo he puesto, su situación aún no queda muy bien resuelta, saludos.**

**Eldayanet****: Wazaa, ****todos**** extrañamente ****lo ****odian y no se porque****, ****creí ****que ****ya ****era ****momento ****de ****que ****aparecieran ****de ****una ****vez ****por ****todas, ****eso ****simplemente ****no ****podía ****faltar con ****montaña es lo que más amamos de él****, ****nadie ****se ****lo ****esperaba ****muchos pensaron q****ue ****eran otros personajes, saludos.**

**Raven after ****high****: Ya t****enían ****que ****llegar ****después ****de ****tanta ****ausencia****, lo sé ****es**** algo difícil ****porque ****mi**** conocimiento ****lingüísticos**** no ****es**** muy ****amplio ****y ****el de Clasificado lo es así que tengo que esforzarme, tal como en la película así se puso, ya veremos, saludos.**

**Mari pie85: Es un enemigo que ha aparecido bastante ¿Por qué en esta historia no? El rey aguafiestas volverá a salir, eso aún no se ha decidido bien apenas estaban hablando, no puedo cambiarlo es lo que amamos de él, es normal en todos ellos, saludos.**

**NicktheFox: ****Hola****, ****no ****lo ****creas ****los ****interrumpieron ****ya ****sabremos ****que ****pasara ****con ****esos ****dos****, ****esta ****historia ****también ****debe ****hacer****n****os ****reír**** así ****que ****no ****dude ****en ****ponerlo****, ****es ****que ****siempre ****suena ****extraño ****que ****un ****hombre ****diga eso pero tenía que ponerlo, nadie lo esperaba pero es un gran villano así que lo puse, saludos.**

**No olviden comentar si les gusto que les gustaría que pasara o algún a duda que tengan, cualquier cosa pero comenten. **

**Hasta la próxima. Bye.**


	35. Chapter 35 Lo perdí

Hola mis queridos lectores lamento un poco la demora pero aquí el capítulo sin falta como les he dicho la historia se ha extendido se supone que ya por estas fechas ya tenía que publicar otra historia así que para los que han preguntado se atrasa esa historia y sin más el capítulo de hoy.

**Los personajes no me pertenecen a mi si no a Tom McGrath y Eric Darnell creadores de la serie pero la historia sí es mía.**

**Capítulo 35: Lo perdí.**

**Narrado por Sofía.**

-Kowalski tenemos un gran problema estos sujetos llegaron y no sé qué hacer- La llegada de todos ellos cambiaba rápidamente las cosas.

-¿Qué es exactamente lo que no sabes?- Bueno se supone que vine como informante así que esto lo complicaba.

-No sé si decirle a Espiráculo sobre la llegada de ellos- No sé qué más tramaría Espiráculo cuando sepa esto.

-Si entiendo eso, debes decirle si se entera por otros medios no confiara en ti- En eso tenía razón.

-Bien se lo diré lo antes posible para que no sospeche en absoluto ¿También debo decirle lo de la pelea?- Se supone que debía hacer que ellos pelearán.

-Si inventa lo que sea pero que parezca que estamos muy peleados luego me cuentas lo que te dijo y haremos nuestra primera movida- Sin dudas estaba nerviosa por eso ¿Qué haríamos?

-¿Por qué están alejados del resto? Podemos hablar grupalmente-De repente Clasificado dijo eso junto con Eva.

-Solo estamos hablando no es nada que les interese a todos los demás- Kowalski respondió en un tono que nunca había oído.

-Me extraña que estén alejados del resto y pareciera que se secretean- Pareciera que a él le importaba mucho lo que pasara.

-Como Kowalski les dijo solo hablábamos perdonen que eso les incomode así- No me quedaría callada mientras él nos juzgaba.

-Ya sé que sucede aquí miren no creo que sea muy agradable que tengan una relación en estos momentos- No dijo eso.

-¿¡Qué!?- Kowalski, Eva y yo gritamos horrorizados ¿Por qué todo mundo pensaba eso? Solo por hablar con él.

-Escucha nosotros solo somos amigos ¿Entiendes? No malinterpretes las cosas- Kowalski hablo harto ambos lo estábamos.

-Debo saber todo lo que sucede aquí como dije el mando ahora es mío- ¿Por qué insistía con eso? Este sujeto comenzaba a hartarme.

-Esto es estúpido ustedes no tendrán el control de aquí vienen solo porque se los ordenaron pero lo que pase con nosotros no les importa en absoluto- De repente miro a Eva ¿Por qué?

-Parece que aquí todos no saben lo que significa obedecer vaya equipo que son- Jamás lo obedecería no con esa actitud.

-Perdonen pero es la verdad, podemos cuidarnos solos nunca hemos necesitado a nadie menos ahora- Esto ya se estaba saliendo de control.

-Ustedes no saben de lo que hablan es obvio que nos necesitan para esto- No creo que los chicos los necesitarán para nada.

-Ya enfrentamos a Espiráculo una vez otra vez no será problema- Creo que esa afirmación era demasiado elevada.

-Ustedes solo tuvieron suerte esa vez sin contar los fallos de Espiráculo para su beneficio- Ya no sabía que decir o que hacer.

-¡Suficiente!- Skipper grito harto creo que ya todos lo estaban, incluso yo de todas esas palabras.

-No vamos a aceptar que sigas así solo nosotros sabemos lo que paso, no eres nadie para hablarnos así a ninguno mi poca paciencia contigo se acabó ¡Nos vamos!- ¿Qué? Creo que Skipper estaba más allá de lo enojado.

-No pueden irse ¡Háganme caso ahora!- Fue lo último que oí gritar a Clasificado antes de seguir a los chicos.

Todos nos reunimos en una habitación, creo que los más alterados eran Skipper y Kowalski ya que Cabo solo los miraba y Rico se veía disgustado nadie estaba hablando creo que mejor esperaba a que se bajaran un poco los ánimos antes de hablarles, minutos después de eso oímos que alguien tocaba.

-Chicos soy Eva solo quiero hablar con ustedes- Por suerte solo era Eva si era Clasificado esto se iría más allá.

-Adelante- Skipper le dijo ya que todos lo miramos esperando a que dijera algo él era el líder y solo a él obedeceríamos.

-Chicos sé que Clasificado puede llegar a ser estresante pero solo lo hace porque es su trabajo mantenerlos a salvo- Entiendo eso pero sus métodos no eran los correctos.

-Exacto solo es su trabajo si nosotros morimos mañana a manos de alguien que no sea Espiráculo dejara de importarle- Otra vez Kowalski tenía ese tono.

-Ese no es el punto, solo traten de darle paciencia yo le pedí lo mismo y lo intentará por favor no se vayan- Ya agotaron su paciencia.

-Eva tratamos de darle paciencia pero él la agoto no quiero seguir soportándolo- Skipper se veía realmente estresado.

-Solo un poco más si vuelve pasar esto les prometo que dejaré que se vayan- Quizá una oportunidad más no dañada a nadie.

Skipper nos miró a todos quería ver si estábamos de acuerdo en esto todos asentimos un poco dudosos finalmente solo sería una vez más.

-Está bien no nos iremos pero por favor contrólalo- Estoy seguro que ninguno de ellos toleraría de nuevo esto.

-Lo haré se los prometo, gracias- Eva salió apurada creo que iba a avisar que no nos íbamos.

-Muchachos sé que esto sea difícil digo no llevamos ni un día conviviendo y ya casi nos íbamos pero como les dije no dejen que los controlen hagan lo que hagan- Solo si ellos dejaban de insinuar cosas.

-¿Cuál fue el problema? Cuando llegue tu Kowalski estabas contestándole a Clasificado y él a ti- Rico y Cabo dirigieron sus miradas hacia nosotros haciendo que Skipper hiciera lo mismo.

-Clasificado empezó a preguntarnos cosas yo no las soporte y le conteste- Eso ya todos lo sabíamos.

-De eso me di cuenta lo que quiere es que me digan todo tú no eres así y lo sabes Kowalski- Ahora todas nuestras miradas estaban sobre Kowalski.

-Al principio pregunto que hacíamos Sofía y yo hablando lejos de todos luego insinuó que nosotros teníamos algo y la razón por la que me enoje fue que empezó a decirnos que no podíamos solos con Espiráculo- Skipper se tensó no sé si por lo primero o por lo segundo.

-Sé que es frustrante que te diga eso pero la próxima vez trata de controlarte Kowalski no quiero más problemas- Kowalski solo asintió.

-¿Algo que quieras agregar Cabo?- Ahora todos miramos a Cabo ¿Había hecho algo de lo que no tenía idea?

-Ah no señor- Igual Cabo estaba confundido creo que el único que sabía era Skipper o solo quería ver si decía algo más.

-¿Y tú Rico? ¿No hay nada que quieras decir?- ¿Qué era lo que Skipper sabía que nosotros no?- Rico solo negó.

-Cabo y Rico si no quieren decirnos nada está bien pero arreglen sus asuntos de una vez ¿Entendido?- ¿Qué asuntos? Creo que ellos ya entendieron.

-Entendido nosotros hablaremos y solucionaremos todo ¿Verdad Rico?- Cabo respondió algo intranquilo no sé qué problema tendría.

-Si- Skipper suspiro tranquilo bueno creo que ya todo estaba solucionado ahora solo tendría que avisarle a Espiráculo sobre ellos.

-Todos pueden retirarse excepto tu Sofía- ¿Por qué solo a mí? Todos se fueron sin objetar dejándome sola con Skipper.

-¿Qué pasa ahora Skipper?- No sabía que me podría decir ni siquiera sabía porque me pidió que me quedara.

-¿Por qué estabas hablando con Kowalski?- Otra vez no sé qué se veía un poco sospechoso eso pero no debía estar preguntando.

-Ya te dije si quieres que deje de hablarle solo dímelo, si voy a estar aquí creo que necesito tener amigos- Solo tenía que ser paciente.

-Entiendo eso pero últimamente no se no tengo nada en contra de que hablen pero siempre lo hacen apartados en secreto ¿Tienes algún problema?

-Luego hablamos de cosas privadas, es todo simplemente conociéndonos- ¿Por qué no lo entendía?

-Si te pasa algo puedes contármelo también- No puede sé que me odiarás en cuanto lo sepas todo.

-No pasa nada solo tengo una duda- Skipper se extrañó pero no hablo solo me indico que continuara.

-Si yo hiciera algo muy malo ¿Tú me odiarías?- Skipper sonrió por un momento acercándose a mí.

-Escucha muy bien esto Sofía solo lo diré una vez, no hay nada que puedas hacer tu para que te odie sé que dirás que eso no lo sé pero te aseguro que podrías traicionarme y aun así no te odiaría- ¿Ya debía decirle todo?

-Skipper yo…- Pensé que ya debía decirle sobre Espiráculo pero Skipper me callo besándome y enseguida olvide todo.

**Narrado por Marlene.**

Sé que debía esperar pero era demasiado esto tenía que decirle todo a Skipper y recuperarlo lo antes posible sabía que cada minuto que pasaba sería peor así que fui directamente a buscar a Skipper, cuando llegue Kowalski me recibió.

-Hola Marlene que sorpresa ¿Buscas a Skipper?- Todos sabían que era la razón por la que estaba aquí.

-Sí, solo será por un momento debo decirle algo bastante importante- Kowalski se hizo a un lado dejándome parar encontrando tres sujetos que nunca había visto.

-Disculpen pero ¿Ella quién es?- Pregunto un sujeto alto y mayor moviendo una taza sin dejar de mirarme.

-Es prima de Skipper vino a hablar con él no es ninguna amenaza- ¿Quiénes eran ellos? Mire alrededor solo estaba Eva con otros dos ¿Rico y Cabo donde estaban?

-Está bien pero que sea rápido porque ya se tardó con la otra chica- ¿Que dijo? Solo había dos chicas aquí y Eva estaba con todos nosotros ¡Sofía!

-Me puede indicar en donde está por favor- Sabia que Kowalski no me diría nada así que le pregunté al mismo sujeto.

-Por el pasillo tres puertas a la izquierda- Antes de irme Kowalski me detuvo eso solo hizo que elevará mis sospechas.

-Marlene solo espera a que acaben de hablar y no hagas un escándalo- Los demás nos veían sin entender nada.

-No esperaré a nada esto no puede esperar- Como pude me solté de su agarre y fui corriendo hacia donde estaba Skipper.

Abrí la puerta con cuidado tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible pero cuando los vi me quede sin habla ¡Se estaban besando! Fue hasta que Kowalski me alcanzo haciendo ruido solo así ellos se separaron.

-Skipper cómo es posible que estés besándose con esta- Estaba tan enojada por haber visto eso.

-Marlene ¿Qué haces aquí?- Eso lo único que me decía ¿Qué le pasaba? Quería alejarlo de ella de una vez por todas.

-Vine a hablar contigo pero veo que estas demasiado ocupado- Él miro a Sofía y volvió a mirarme.

-Lo estoy Marlene debiste esperar a que terminara lo que sea que viniste a decir puede esperar- Me hacía a un lado por ella.

-Esta chica no trama nada bueno sé que algo esconde solo te va a lastimar Skipper ¡Habré los ojos!- Porque no se daba cuenta que ella no era buena.

-Tú lo hiciste Marlene, elegiste tu vida al lado de Antonio por favor a mi déjame tranquilo- ¿Cómo podía pedirme eso a mí?

-Skipper ya termine mi compromiso con Antonio solo quiero que te alejes de ella no sé qué quiere pero no es nada bueno- ¿Por qué le costaba entenderlo?

-No eres nadie para decirme que hacer Marlene entiende algo Sofía puede hacerme lo que quiera no me importa- ¿Por qué decía eso?

-¿Por qué dices eso? ¡Dímelo!- Él lo dijo tan seguro me asustaba que dijera eso ¿Qué significaba?

-¡La amo! Me enamore de ella Marlene- No eso no todo menos eso Skipper no podía quererla no a ella.

-Skipper creo que no estás seguro de lo que dices- Trate de acercarme a él pero se alejó enseguida de mí.

-Marlene estoy muy seguro de lo que digo, lo siento pero me canse de esperarte yo continúe me has perdido- Eso no es posible no pude haberlo perdido.

**Nota de la autora: Espero les haya gustado todo esto y no me odien por lo que dijo Skipper se que muchos quieren que siga con Marlene ¿Sofía le dirá la verdad a Skipper? ¿Qué hará Marlene después de lo que dijo Skipper? ¿Lograra recuperar a Skipper? Gracias por seguir leyendo.**

**Wolf-face: ****Qué bueno que te llego, se lo que se sienta estar sin internet, debía dejarlos a ambos así, no me atreví a cambiar su personalidad aunque solo un poco, se que me falta mas de eso pero no soy muy buena así que siempre le faltará, unos cuantos más pronto saldrán, gracias.**

**Eldayanet****: Wazaa, ****ahora ****con ****esto ****va ****a ****batallar ****mucho ****más, ya veremos si lo logra, pelearan mucho más como en la película, lo se me recuerda mucho a cuando fui a verla, yo necesite verla de nuevo para volver a darle ese aire a los personajes, gracias.**

**MabelCunningham-Madie: ****Creí ****que ****muchos ****querían ver su punto de vista tan refinado como él, bueno yo cuando veía la película y él decía algo como eso yo ya tenía la mano en la cara, tratare de acabar esta y apurarme con la otra para dártelo, no lo se quizás puedo ponerlo pero mas adelante, eso es exacto lo que quería mostrar ya que pues me pareció buena la situación, ya estaré viendo con quien se queda aún no me decido, gracias.**

**Mari pie85: Vendrá más de él no solo eso, yo hubiera preguntado exactamente lo mismo, no me atreví a cambiar su personalidad tal vez solo un poco para la historia pero hasta ahí, gracias. **

**BelenKatherine19: ****Eso**** es algo ****que ****no ****puede ****faltar ****en ****la ****historia****, ****vendrá ****con ****muchos ****más ****problemas****, ****no ****los ****habría por un buen tiempo en la historia, esto seguirá así y mejor, gracias.**

**No olviden comentar si les gusto que les gustaría que pasara o algún a duda que tengan, cualquier cosa pero comenten. **

**Hasta la próxima. Bye.**


	36. Chapter 36 Empieza la guerra

Hola mis queridos lectores en este capítulo agrego el ultimo villano que aparecerá en esta historia a partir del próximo aparecerán más buenos ya que hasta aquí quedamos con los villanos esto se pone más interesante últimamente no había acción pues en este habrá y sin más el capítulo de hoy.

**Los personajes no me pertenecen a mi si no a Tom McGrath y Eric Darnell creadores de la serie pero la historia sí es mía.**

**Capítulo 36: Empieza la guerra.**

**Narrado por Espiráculo.**

Esto se estaba saliendo de mi control apenas hace un rato Sofía mando un mensaje sobre el equipo que vendría a protegerlos, eso lo complicaba aún más ahora tenía que encargarme también de ellos ¿Por qué todo se me complicaba? Se supone que esta vez no habría errores no había nada que se interpusiera pero parece que solo venia obstáculo tras obstáculo.

-Es hora de actuar- Hans otra vez no estaba solo esperaba que estuviera haciendo bien su trabajo de vigilar a Sofía si quería seguir trabajando para mí.

-Crustáceos es momento de salir de las sombras y demostrar que no tenemos miedo- Así les decía a todos mis secuaces, todos nosotros nos hemos ocultado enviando a Hans a hacer todo pero ya no.

-Pero Dr. ¿Qué debemos hacer allá afuera?- Algo grande que llamara la atención de los chicos y del otro equipo.

-Hagan lo que quieran pero que sea grande asegúrense de que todo el mundo se entere- Era momento de iniciar todo esto de una vez por todas.

-¿Qué hacemos si interviene la policía?- Esos no eran problemas estoy seguro de que ellos eran totalmente capaces de acabar con ellos.

-Solo elimínenlos pero en cuanto los chicos lleguen o el otro equipo me avisan de inmediato- Yo no me expondría hasta que ellos se mostraran.

-Entendido salimos de inmediato señor- Si los demás creían que me escondería perdían el tiempo ya era momento de salir.

-Prepárense todos que esta vez ellos saldrían perdiendo- Sé que estaba cometiendo una imprudencia pero esto ya era bastante y debía terminar ya.

**Narrado por Cabo.**

Skipper nos mandó a Rico y a mí a platicar nuestro problema ¿Cómo se había enterado? No lo se supongo que la actitud de ambos se lo dijo o no lo se Skipper siempre sabia lo que pasaba en este equipo después de todo era su trabajo saberlo vaya que lo hacia bien, ahora estábamos Rico y yo frente a frente pero sin hablarnos ¿Debía empezar a arreglar esto yo? Pero si quien se puso así fue él.

-Rico me quieres decir porque estás enojado- Primero tenía que ver porque estaba molesto de lo contrario no lograríamos nada.

-Tu actitud- Mi actitud cambio algo con él lo admito pero jamás para que se pusiera así conmigo.

-Rico se que actúe un poco diferente contigo pero no tienes que ponerte así por nada- Solo perdíamos el tiempo enojados.

-Jamás pasado- Sé que jamás había pasado algo igual entre nosotros pero siempre hay una primera vez para todo.

-Supongo que en algún momento pasaría, pero vamos no quiero arruinar una amistad por una tontería- Rico no estaba dispuesto a torcer el brazo pero yo sí.

-Mejora actitud- Por fin Rico dejaba de estar enojado para volver a ser él, si mi actitud debía ser mejorada lo haría.

-Lo haré Rico pero te juro que no sé porque me puse de repente así- No veía ninguna razón lógica para que me comportará así con Rico.

-Una chica- No entendí muy bien lo que dijo Rico ya que además de pronunciarlo rápido se tapó la boca mientras lo hacía.

-¿Qué dijiste Rico?- Pero Rico solo negó hubiera jurado que dijo algo mas pero bueno es Rico no debía preocuparme.

Escuchamos algo de ruido afuera pero decidimos ignorarlo ya que pensamos que era la ráfaga polar como recién habían llegado quizás estaban haciendo algo en la casa además que Clasificado se puso en esa actitud tan mala.

-Y dime Rico ¿Cómo vas con Percky?- ¿Por qué pregunte eso? Se supone que cambiaría esta actitud y dejar de hacer esto.

-Ah bien- Respondió extrañado no lo culpaba o debía hacer estas preguntas está bien que Rico sea distraído pero no tonto.

-Me alegro mucho de eso Rico- Solo eso pude decirle a Rico para que no siguiera extrañado parece que lo logre.

-¿Natalia?- Rico parecía distraído ante eso ¿Por qué me preguntaba por Natalia? Basta Cabo no sucede nada malo.

-Bastante bien, pero le queda poco tiempo en la cuidad- Eso me desanimaba un poco, supongo que nada es para siempre.

-Oh malo- En cierta manera lo era pero que se podía hacer a ella le encanta a su trabajo y viajar ¿Por qué impedírselo?

-Además nosotros tampoco tendremos mucho tiempo aquí la boda es en una semana Rico- Solo habíamos venido para eso.

-Razón- Así que en una semana se supone que todo volvería a la normalidad claro sumando el problema de Espiráculo.

-¡Rico! ¡Cabo! ¡Vengan de inmediato!- La voz de Skipper nos sorprendió debido al tono que uso salimos de inmediato a donde ellos se encontraban.

-¿Qué sucede?- Lo primero que me llegó a la mente fue que Clasificado volvió a molestar a Skipper y él quería irse.

-Espiráculo- Volteamos al televisor ya que todos lo hacían y nos sorprendimos por lo que vimos, miles de destrozos en la cuidad sin duda eran secuaces de Espiráculo pero de él no había rastro.

**Narrado por Skipper.**

No podía creer esto Espiráculo sin duda se había salido de control, este no era su estilo sin embargo lo ordenó el no aparecía por la pantalla solo sus secuaces ¿Dónde estás? Sin duda quería acabar con esto lo más pronto posible además ya no teníamos por qué seguir aquí ya no habría boda después de todo.

-Bien chicos esto es serio y hay que actuar ya, Kowalski opciones- Mejor dejar el plan en sus manos como casi siempre.

-Sugiero que nos separamos en sectores ir acabando con los secuaces y cuando alguien encuentre a Espiráculo informar lo antes posible- Era lo mejor todos juntos éramos un blanco fácil.

-¿Ustedes a donde creen que van?- Clasificado nos preguntó poniéndose frente a mí, por favor no interfieras en esto.

-A evitar que Espiráculo siga haciendo eso solo nosotros podemos y ni tú ni nadie evitara que vayamos allá- No me importaba lo que sea que dijeran.

-Skipper si me permites decirlo creo que necesitan un mejor plan que ese digo no te ofendas nosotros tenemos uno mejor- Creo que ellos no entendían de quien hablábamos.

-No te ofendas tu pero con Espiráculo nunca se sabe es demasiado listo y no dudes que tu plan fallara- No había mucho que nosotros pudiéramos hacer pero más que ellos sí.

-Creo que no estas entendiendo que hacemos nosotros aquí ustedes se quedan y nosotros vamos- ¿Estaba bromeando cierto?

-Clasificado has lo que quieras pero nosotros ya tomamos una decisión- No estaba dispuesto a que él se supiera así.

-No se irán de aquí- ¿Nos estaba retando? Pues ya aprendería que nosotros siempre ganábamos.

-Claro, muchachos vámonos regresaremos para el almuerzo- Seguimos oyendo los gritos de Clasificado pero no nos importó y seguimos nuestro camino.

Después de que Rico condujera como un verdadero psicópata llegamos a donde estaba el desastre vaya pensaba que era más grande pero los secuaces de Espiráculo no hacían mucho desorden pero si varios destrozos ¿Y la policía? Supongo que nosotros debíamos encargarnos de este desastre.

Pensé que los secuaces de Espiráculo serían más fuertes o al menos dignos oponentes pero uno por uno fueron cayendo por nosotros ¿Qué planeaban Espiráculo liberando a sus secuaces? No tenía sentido así todos ellos estaban en el suelo fue sencillo lo cual me preocupó.

-Parece que se han vuelto mas fuertes y han creído ¿Cuánto tiempo no creen?- Espiráculo nos encaró él estaba levemente cambiado.

-Parece que tú no cambiaste en nada Espiráculo, hasta que das la cara- Después de tanto buscarlo aquí estaba.

-Créeme soy el mismo solo que más como decirlo inteligente- ¿Ahora que planeaba? Nada bueno seguramente.

Espiráculo estaba perdido, nosotros cuatro podíamos derrotar fácilmente a Espiráculo pero al parecer él no lo notaba esto estaba acabando de nuevo mandarlo a la cárcel y espero que esta vez no logre escapar.

-Bonita reunión ¿No les parece?- Ahora él Hans apareció de la nada ¿Por qué no lo vi venir?

-Se acaba de arruinar pero gracias por venir- En ese momento todo dejo de importarme solo era Hans y yo.

-No olvides tu posición Skipper- De la nada el sujeto que hace días intento matarme apareció, debí imaginar que trabajaba para Hans.

-Tú tienes tu lindo y ejemplar equipo Skipper creo que yo también merezco uno- Otro sujeto mucho más grande también apareció.

-¿Kowalski tienes algún plan?- Yo simplemente no tenía ideas para una situación como esta.

-Creo que debemos pelear digo es lo único que podemos hacer estamos rodeados por ellos- No era precisamente la idea que quería.

-Pelear- Rico apoyo la idea de Kowalski pero a mí no me agradaba la idea Hans y el sujeto que me atacó eran demasiado para los chicos.

-Sino queda más remedio ¿Están listos?- Hans se veía complacido ¿Él planeó todo esto? Volteo la mirada un segundo hacia Espiráculo él se veía confundido pero a la vez divertido.

Había tanto silencio podía oír la respiración de los chicos incluso de los malos teníamos desventaja pero esperaba que ese no fuera un problema nunca lo ha sido espero que esta no sea la primera vez, habían pasado varios minutos pero todos seguían bastante tranquilos y fue el momento de actuar.

**Narrado por Hans.**

Los chicos empezaron sonreí cuando Skipper fue directo hacia mí sé que Espiráculo comenzaría a preguntar qué estaba pasando pero ya nada me importa solo obtener esta venganza eso era todo lo que quería esperaba obtenerla ahora porque no sé cuánto tiempo más podía soportar.

Skipper comenzó intentando golpearme pero yo detenía los golpes y viceversa así duramos por un tiempo hasta que me enoje demasiado cuando logro golpearme tenía que desquitarme con él de alguna manera, odiaba admitirlo pero Skipper era mejor que yo así que tenía que hacer algo rápido o esto acabaría en contra mía.

-¡Entra ahora!- Skipper no pensara que vendría sin ayuda ¿Verdad? Sabía que las cosas podían complicarse así que necesaria una mano extra.

-Hola otra vez- Él también los conocía por eso lo traje fue algo difícil está un poco loco después de tanto encierro.

-¡Ardilla roja!- Vaya sorpresa ¿No Skipper? No hay más que decir solo una cosa, estas perdido.

**Narrado por Kowalski.**

Esta situación estaba mal no digo que estaba todo perdido pero sé que estos sujetos pueden serlo, se que vinimos sin un buen plan pero si esperábamos más Espiráculo podría elevar los daños ya que a él no le gustaba esperar así que solo atacamos era lo único que nos quedaba, sabía que Skipper iría tras Hans así qué yo fui tras Espiráculo.

-Vaya situación como esta ¿No la esperaban verdad?- Él también parecía confundido pero ¿Por qué? Si era su plan.

-¿Algo salió mal en tu plan? Porque pareces confundido- Quizás no contaba con algo pero ¿Qué?

-Créeme este plan no es mío solo quería que vinieran hasta aquí pero ya ajustare cuentas más tarde ahora me encargaré de ti- Espiráculo lanzo el primer golpe que logre esquivar.

Así continuo esto unos segundos el atacaba más que yo, se veía lo mucho que estaba frustrado y quería desquitarse contigo lo único que le faltaba era ser más acertado en sus golpes ya que todos los fallaba o los esquivaba.

-¡Ardilla roja!- Escuche gritar a Skipper ¿Qué? Él estaba aquí, voltee hacia él y si ahí estaba la ardilla roja pero solo lo vi pocos segundos ya que Espiráculo logro golpearse en la mejilla.

-No deberías distraerte tan fácilmente- Se que fue un error pero ya todo esto estaba fuera de su lugar sujetos que no conocíamos con los que si conocíamos eso era una mezcla espantosa.

-Tú deberías ser más acertado en los golpes- Con ese comentario se molestó bastante y de nuevo comenzó a lanzar golpes.

Luchar con Espiráculo no era complicado pero debo admitir que él era bastante rápido tanto que a mí no me había dado tiempo de darle un golpe pero se estaba comenzando a cansar esa sería mi oportunidad.

-Si que has aprendido bien pero hay algo que no has aprendido Kowalski- ¿De qué está hablando ahora?

-No sé a qué te refie…- De la nada tres de sus secuaces me inmovilizaron parece que no había aprendido de ataques sorpresa.

-Ahora si me lo permites comenzaré contigo- Espiráculo creía que todo estaba bien pero que equivocado estaba solo era cuestión de tiempo.

**Narrado por Rico.**

Esto no mejoraba el sujeto con lentes, barba y alto era bastante fuerte lo atacaba con todo lo que podía pero él no parecía inmutarse por más que golpeara o lanzara cosas él seguía igual y yo comenzaba a cansarme, jamás me había pasado esto pero ahora no sabía que hacer estaba atrapado.

-¿Terminaste de jugar?- Y él pensaba que yo jugaba que ironía normalmente yo hago eso ¿Quién es?

-No- Y de nuevo trate pero salió como las anteriores veces me había quedado sin ideas de que hacer.

-Creo que ahora si terminaste admiro tu persistencia pero no es suficiente ¿Por qué no dejas que acabe esto?- No lo dejaría no podía rendirme.

-¿Eres?- Quizás no podría detenerlo luchando pero tal vez si hablando, sacándole la mayor información posible.

-Descortés de mi parte ¿No? Soy el oficial x no te preocupes que yo a ti te conozco digamos que en parte- ¿Cómo? Bueno si trabajaba con ellos debía saberlo.

-¿Por qué?- No entendía porque hacia esto o porque trabajaba con Hans para acabar con nosotros.

-Me dijeron que eras bastante difícil de entender veo que no se equivocan, ¿Por qué trabajo con ellos? Bueno es mi trabajo además este parece ser un verdadero reto para mí y me encantan los retos- Este tipo estaba loco.

-Locos- Todos ellos estaban locos ¿No podían dejar pasar las cosas? Pero creo que jamás lo harían solo espero salir de esta.

**Nota de la autora: Como faltaba la acción en esta historia por fin la puse solo un poco, ya que por todo lo nuevo que puse en la historia se retrasó, apareció el último villano ¿Les gusto? ¿Podrán los chicos salir de todo esto? ¿Qué planes tendrán? Gracias por seguir leyendo. **

**MabelCunningham-Madie: ****No ****por ****mucho ****descuida, tiene que hacerlo pero aún no se anima a hacerlo, tenía tiempo de sobra y ya había pasado tiempo así que decidí actualizar ahí, aun no se en verdad quiero que se quede con ambas pero jamás haría eso, saludos.**

**Raven after ****high****: ****A**** veces ****así ****pasa ****la ****otra ****persona ****de ****enamora de o****tra****, ****lo ****es ****necesite ****ver ****la ****película ****para ****poder ****poner ****su ****punto de vista porque lo estaba haciendo demasiado sencillo, mejorara ya que estoy en eso, otra vez suspenso haber que pasa, saludos.**

**Mari pie85: No estaba de malas solo que a veces las cosas que pasa te ponen así, bueno como de vez en cuando están juntos y son sospechosos, pronto lo averiguara, no se lo dijo porque Skipper no le dio tiempo pero más adelante podría decirle, saludos.**

**Eldayanet****: ****Con ****eso ****a ****muchos ****les**** di ****un ****paro ****cardiaco****, ****wazaa****, le ****dolió ****bastante**** pero ****lo**** mismo ****sintió ****Skipper así que es karma, la verdad es que yo no sé con quién dejar a Skipper las dos me gustan demasiado, ojala se pudiera con las dos ok no, ella hará todo lo posible te lo aseguro, saludos.**

**NicktheFox: ****Hola****, ****sé ****que ****es ****molesto ****a**** mi ****a veces ****en**** mi ****propia ****casa ****no ****funciona****, pero ****qué bueno que lograste solucionarlo para tenerte de nuevo aquí, han cambiado bastante más de lo que imaginas, a todos se les ha roto el corazón ante eso, creo que si soy bastante experta en esos temas, saludos.**

**BelenKatherine19: Solo ****dijo**** lo ****que ****sentía****, ****ahora ****va ****el ****karma ****a ****Marlene****, ****si**** pero ****fue**** su ****culpa ****que ****pasara**** todo ****esto, sé que se le rompió el corazón a mí también cuando lo escribía, pasaran demasiadas cosas adelante que ni se imaginan, saludos.**

**No olviden comentar si les gusto que les gustaría que pasara o algún a duda que tengan, cualquier cosa pero comenten. **

**Hasta la próxima. Bye.**


	37. Chapter 37 Necesito tu ayuda

Hola mis queridos lectores como había dicho hoy aparecerá un personaje bueno más pero como puse algo en vez de eso el personaje bueno solo será mencionado por muy poco tiempo ya en el próximo será mostrado junto con otro y sin más el capítulo de hoy.

**Los personajes no me pertenecen a mi si no a Tom McGrath y Eric Darnell creadores de la serie pero la historia sí es mía.**

**Capítulo 37: Necesito tu ayuda.**

**Narrado por Cabo.**

Todo estaba mal de pronto aparecieron más sujetos ¿Qué planes tenían? La situación no era la mejor nunca pensamos que tendrían aliados supongo que debíamos esperar lo que fuera de Espiráculo pero no esto sabíamos que trabajar en equipo no era lo suyo ¿Por qué hacer esto? Solo su retorcida mente sabría para qué, todos empezaron a separarse y yo quede con el sujeto bastante grande.

-¿Tu pelearás conmigo? No te ves tan rudo- Debo admitir que este sujeto me causaba miedo por su altura.

-No me veo y tampoco lo soy pero no me dejo fácilmente- Se perfectamente que soy el más débil del equipo pero no me dejaría derrotar.

-Pareces un niño tratare de no lastimarte demasiado ¿Tu mami está cerca?- Sé que me veía bastante joven pero él ya estaba alardeando.

-No, si ya dejaste de alardear quisiera comenzar esto- No quería comenzar esto pero era la única forma de hacerlo callar.

-Como quieras terminemos esto cuanto antes- Él primer golpe lo di yo pero fue lo único que pude darle ya que él siguió atacando.

Y así comenzó nuestra pelea si es que así puede decírsele ya que después del golpe que le di el comenzó con varios golpes algunos pude esquivarlos pero solo algunos la mayoría si acertaba sabía que perdería no solo por la cantidad de golpes que acertó sino porque los golpes eran bastante duros en más de una ocasión caí pero seguí peleando.

Esto continuo unos segundos más, logre acertar otro golpe pero fue todo estaba cansado pero el parecía que apenas comenzaba sus ataque cesaron cuando la ráfaga polar intercedió.

-Amigos creo que deben detenerse antes que esto se ponga peor- Todos ellos traían armas apuntándole a los sujetos.

Todos se detuvieron parecía que ellos no se andaban con juegos su forma de operar no me pareció la correcta pero yo no era nadie para opinar así que me limite observar.

-Dr. creo que hasta aquí llega su jueguito entréguese de inmediato- Clasificado se acercó a Espiráculo ¿Ya todo había acabado?

-Todo esto no es con ustedes creen tener la situación controlada pero no es así si algo no sale como lo planean se pierden y se quedan estancados la gente no les importa solo ustedes mismos ¿Qué clase de equipo son?- Parecía que Espiráculo los conoce muy bien.

-Tú solo eres un loco que trata desesperadamente lograr un objetivo frustrado pero adivina nunca lo lograras ni tu ni tu equipo de lunáticos- Espiráculo comenzó a reír.

-Regla número uno, nunca dejes de mirar a tu alrededor- Y de nuevo los secuaces de Espiráculo atacaron u todos los demás aprovecharon y escaparon.

Los secuaces de Espiráculo uno a uno iban desapareciendo hasta que solo quedamos nosotros un poco confundidos pero más que nada frustrados al darnos cuenta que esto acabo nos regresamos ya no teníamos por qué estar aquí pero nos quedábamos con el amargo sabor de la derrota.

**Narrado por Skipper.**

Regresábamos frustrados habíamos sido derrotado por Espiráculo y su "equipo" no entiendo que hacia con todos esos sujetos su modo no era así pase lo de Hans pero todos ellos ya era demasiado, lo fue para nosotros ya que perdimos sino hubiera llegado la ráfaga polar no sé qué hubiera sido de nosotros si Espiráculo esperaría o terminaría todo en ese momento.

Clasificado empezó a hablar más bien creo que a regañarnos pero no lo sé mi mente estaba en otro lado recordando todo lo que sucedió con Hans y la ardilla roja.

**Flashback **

-¡Ardilla roja!- ¿Qué hacia él aquí? Sera que Hans lo encontró digo era casi imposible ya que él desapareció.

-Pareces muy sorprendido Skipper no deberías estarlo después de todo solo está aquí para acabar con un pendiente- Ardilla roja no era un experto peleando pero hablando de sus trampas y métodos de escape nadie lo igualaba.

-Nunca pensé que volvería a verlo después de todo desapareció sin dejar rastro- Hace tanto escapó y se escondió que lo dimos por muerto.

-Debo admitir que nunca pensé salir pero para ayudarlos a acabar con ustedes haré una excepción- Esto era increíble ¿Por qué teníamos enemigos tan locos?

-Ahora Skipper caerás- Los dos empezaron a atacarme, esquivarlos era difícil era el doble de trabajo pero podía con ello.

Los golpes comenzaron a crecer esta vez me daban mas pero seguía resistiendo Hans era el que mas acertaba y sus golpes dolían más podría con él si no fuera porque ardilla roja también atacaba ¿Cuándo se volvió tan bueno? Tanto tiempo desaparecido lo aprovecho, en un momento los golpes cesaron.

-Sé que es difícil Skipper pero tu destrucción llegara, deberías pensar bien en quien confías puede que te lleves una gran sorpresa- ¿De qué estaba hablando?

Antes de que pudiera decirle algo la ráfaga polar apareció yo seguí mirando a Hans él sabía algo que yo no, esto no me gustaba ¿Qué planea? Hans no era muy listo pero para la venganza sacaba sus mejores armas, las teníamos aquí presentes pero una me faltaba y era la que sería mi perdición.

**Fin del flashback.**

-¡Skipper!- Él grito de Clasificado me sorprendió estaba tan concentrado recordando eso que no le preste atención.

-Ahora no Clasificado- ¿Por qué tenía que seguir así? Tenía que averiguar de qué hablaba Hans no perder el tiempo con él.

-¿Ahora no? Se fueron sin un buen plan cuando llegamos todo estaba mal ¡Pudieron haber muerto!- Pero aquí seguimos.

-Clasificado sé que es tu trabajo pero él nuestro es acabar con todos ellos- No me rendiría hasta que eso pasara.

-Si nosotros no hubiéramos llegado todos ustedes estarían perdidos- No me lo tenía que recordar.

-Lo sé pero tú también te viste muy lento cuando escaparon- Debimos suponer que no sería tan fácil derrotar a Espiráculo.

-Arreglaremos eso mientras ustedes no vuelvan a hacer una locura como eso- No lo fue solo actuamos como cualquier otro equipo lo hubiera hecho.

-Solo déjanos tranquilos ya tuvimos suficiente- Había que analizar las cosas solos con ellos sería imposible hacerlo.

-Está bien los dejaremos pero ya no hagan más estupideces- Ya no había nada que podíamos hacer ya habían escapado.

-Como digas estaremos todos aquí- Solo esperamos unos segundos hasta que todos se fueran.

-Ahora ¿Alguien me puede explicar que sucedió allá afuera?- La situación se volvió muy confusa de un momento a otro.

-Espiráculo y su equipo nos derrotó pero nada de esto tiene sentido- Sé que nada tenía sentido lo perdió cuando salieron todo esos sujetos.

-Lo se Kowalski, reunir a un montón de sujetos no es de Espiráculo- Él prefería hacer las cosas solo para que no hubiera un solo error.

-Desesperado- Quizás Rico tenía razón estaba tan desesperado por conseguir su venganza que haría cualquier cosa para conseguirla.

-¿Tan desesperado esta?- Posiblemente los años en la cárcel y su locura lo han desesperado bastante.

-Pero Skipper cuando todos esos sujetos aparecieron él parecía muy confundido ¿Por qué?- En eso tenia razón Cabo parecía que no sabía que ellos aparecerían.

-No se que esta sucediendo pero lo voy a averiguar- No me estaba gustando nada por donde se estaba yendo todo.

-Déjalo Skipper yo lo averiguo- ¿Cómo Kowalski lo iba a averiguar? Seria una tarea difícil pero vamos es él listo.

-Está bien pero ahora concentrémonos en mejorar nuestras habilidades- No se como les fue a ellos pero a mí no me fue tan bien.

-Me retiro, estaré ocupado cualquier cosa avísenme- Kowalski salió prácticamente huyendo, seguro iba a investigar me pregunto como lo haría.

**Narrado por Kowalski.**

Ahora tendría que averiguar que paso allá definitivamente algo no andaba bien jamás pensé que algo así pasara, estábamos en serios problemas, sabíamos que un equipo formado por Espiráculo no seria nada bueno apenas si podíamos con él solo ahora mas personas dos de ellas bastante peligrosas, juntos era imposible ganarles algo se me tenía que ocurrir.

-Sofía necesito hablar algo muy importante- Solo ella podía saber lo que estaba pasando, o al menos darme una idea.

-¿Qué paso allá? Traes algunos golpes ¿Skipper está bien?- Debo admitirlo no me pude librar de algunos golpes de Espiráculo pero él tampoco salió bien.

-Todos estamos bien pero necesito que me digas si Espiráculo te ha dicho algo sobre más personas con él- Esto era nuevo para todos.

-No, lo único que le dije era que ya habían llegado el otro equipo pero no dijo nada más nunca dice más- Entonces ella no sabía nada.

-Espiráculo tiene más aliados no sé quiénes son no sé nada pero mientras los tenga nosotros estaremos en desventaja- Hoy casi perdemos no podíamos repetir eso de nuevo.

-¿En verdad? Me sorprende cuando Hans me metió en esto Espiráculo apenas acepto y no muy convencido- Todo lo que hacía Espiráculo no tenía sentido.

-Te pediré de favor que averigües todo lo que puedas nos serviría de mucho- Si es que queríamos seguir vivos.

-Creo que no es Espiráculo sino Hans él que hizo todo esto, Hans hace cosas a espaldas de él, como lo mío con Skipper- Eso tenía un poco más de sentido.

-Hans en más de una ocasión a tratado de derrotar a Skipper pero siempre falla creo que ahora consiguió ayuda para eso, solo necesito ahora que averigües quienes son- Así que él que estaba detrás de todo esto era Hans.

-Entonces se consiguió más personas para eso pero no sé si Espiráculo acepte- Él debería estar bastante enojado por ello.

-Tu solo llámalos diles que estamos bastante frustrados y confundidos por todo ve que te dicen de preferencia habla con Hans- Con él podría sacar mucha más información que con Espiráculo.

-Tratare pero siempre que hablo con Hans, Espiráculo está escuchando ¿Creen poder con todo esto?- Sé que se complicó pero podríamos con esto.

-Hoy casi nos derrotan sino fue porque llego la ráfaga polar pero la próxima no será así esto que ocurrió hoy fue un error pero ya aprendimos- La próxima vez no nos sorprenderían tan fácilmente.

-Tratare de averiguar lo más que pueda solo sé que es algo grande por lo ocurrido hoy, Espiráculo no tardara en actuar- Sé que no, volverá a intentarlo pero más grande.

-Estaremos preparados para eso, esto acabara pronto pero debemos estar unidos para todo eso- Sé que trataban de separarnos un equipo separado era más vulnerable que nada.

-Kowalski estuve a punto de decirle a Skipper todo- ¿Qué? No pensé que se atreviera no aun.

-¿Y porque no le dijiste?- Sé que tenía mucho miedo se la reacción de Skipper yo también lo tendría si fuera así.

-Él no me dejo, después llego Marlene y luego se fueron pero sé que tengo que decirle a Skipper- Yo también lo creía más conveniente.

-¿Decirme que?- Skipper entro ¿Cuánto tiempo estuvo ahí? Bien creo que en esto yo ya no podía intervenir.

-Yo tengo que ir a ver que averiguo nos vemos- Me pregunto si Sofía se atrevería a decirle la verdad o seguiría con este engaño.

Mientras Skipper y Sofía hablaban yo trataría de averiguar algo lo que fuera que nos ayudara sé que Espiráculo no tardaría mucho nosotros tampoco podíamos hacerlo necesitaba a alguien que conociera demasiado a Espiráculo alguien que haya convivido con él ¿Quién? Solo él.

Tome el teléfono esperaba que aun fuera su número solo él podría decirme más sobre Espiráculo y que era lo que posiblemente planeaban marque el número y espere unos segundos hasta que contesto.

-Hola ¿Quién habla?- Si era él, ahora solo debía pensar como decirle esto no creo que fuera fácil para él.

-Parker soy yo Kowalski necesito tu ayuda- Ahora solo esperaba que no se negará en estos momentos necesitaba toda la ayuda posible.

**Nota de la autora: En el próximo aparecerán uno o dos personajes buenos como extra como dije de relleno ¿Cómo creen que reaccione Espiráculo? ¿Qué planeara Hans? ¿Sofía le dirá todo a Skipper? ¿Podrá Parker ayudar a Kowalski? Gracias por seguir leyendo.**

**Mari pie85: Debía aparecer un último villano se me ocurrió este y lo agregue además que no sé porque este villano me agrada, no ha había mucho suspenso últimamente así que lo agregue en ese, lo es pero no podemos cambiar eso de él, como viste no se lo dijo y lo que paso con Marlene lo pondré en el próximo, gracias. **

**Eldayanet****: Wazaa, ****si ****un ****villano ****que**** si ****esta ****lo****c****o ****era ****lo ****que ****le ****faltaba ****a ****la ****historia ****para**** estar ****completa****, ****mas ****villanos ****y ****más ****problemas con ello, sé que últimamente ya no había acción así que desde ahora empezara a tener mas****, ****ya ****viste ****quien ****aparecerá**** pero ****pondré más en el siguiente, no aunque puedo poner que se quede con las dos jamás haría eso, gracias.**

**MabelCunningham: ****Me ****alegro**** mucho que te ****haya ****gustado, faltaba el villano loco y singular así que él era perfecto, solo una horas antes tenía tiempo y lo subí, lo que cuenta es que lo leíste aunque sea un día después, de que se puede se puede pero jamás haría eso no es lo mío, gracias.**

**No olviden comentar si les gusto que les gustaría que pasara o algún a duda que tengan, cualquier cosa pero comenten. **

**Hasta la próxima. Bye.**


	38. Chapter 38 Descubriendo a Espiráculo

Hola mis queridos lectores sé que les extraño el personaje que salió en el otro capítulo pero hoy verán porque él salió con otro personaje que saldrá más adelante como saben la historia se alargó pero no demasiado así que ya estoy planeando el final de la historia y sin más el capítulo de hoy.

**Los personajes no me pertenecen a mi si no a Tom McGrath y Eric Darnell creadores de la serie pero la historia sí es mía.**

**Capítulo 38: Descubriendo a Espiráculo. **

**Narrado por Marlene.**

Era imposible que esto me estuviera pasando ¿Cómo deje que pasara? Se muy bien que esto es culpa mía cuando Skipper quiso continuar donde lo dejamos yo lo único que hice fue negarme cayendo en una mentira y después cuando quise arreglar esto Skipper quiere a otra.

Esto se salió bastante de control pensé que nunca se fijaría en ella pero por eso perdí a Skipper por pensar que lo tenía, pero no durara por mucho eso porque yo recuperare a Skipper sé que será difícil más por lo que paso hoy.

**Flashback.**

-Marlene estoy muy seguro de lo que digo, lo siento pero me canse de esperarte yo continúe me has perdido- Eso no es posible no pude haberlo perdido.

-Ella no es de fiar entiende Skipper solo trato de evitar que salgas más herido- Porque no veía lo que ella en verdad era.

-¿Por qué piensas eso de ella? Apenas si la conoces- No necesitaba conocerla para saber que algo estaba mal con ella.

-No necesito saber nada de ella para saber que es mala persona Skipper ella solo te va a lastimar- Ella lo había cegado tanto.

-Quizás tengas razón pero ella nunca me lastimara como tú lo hiciste- Otra golpe bajo que me daba Skipper.

-Sofía no sé lo que ocultas pero lo descubriré y otra cosa Skipper dice amarte pero no es verdad- Sé que me veía algo infantil pero tenía que dejárselo en claro.

-Lo que menos quiero es que Skipper salga lastimado y creo que él es quien deberá decidir- Sofía se acercó a mi quedando frente a frente.

-Si no quieres eso será mejor que le digas la verdad antes que la descubra yo- Porque si yo lo descubría no se quedaría así.

-No dudes que lo haré- No lo ha hecho aun así que obviamente no lo haría después pero yo se lo diría en cuanto lo supiera.

-Kowalski por favor sácala de aquí- Skipper se veía bastante fustado por todo esto pero él debía saber quien era ella.

Kowalski me indico que lo siguiera, tenia que hacerlo no quería mas problemas menos por hacer un drama por esta chica solo lo acompañe hasta la puerta, los mismos sujetos que estaban cuando entre seguían ahí, me pregunto quienes serán solo no veían mientras íbamos hacia la puerta.

-Marlene no creo que sea buena idea que sigas hostigando a Sofía ella se podría decir que es parte del equipo por el momento- Inmediatamente supe que Kowalski sabía algo.

-¿Qué sabes tú de ella? Y no me digas que no sabes nada porque es obvio que si- Quería todo sobre ella.

-Todo lo que debes saber es que Sofía no hará nada para dañarlos solo deja de buscar algo que no encontraras- Con esto me confirmaba que sabía todo.

-Sé que ella oculta algo malo, tú tampoco debes seguir con esta mentira- Me sorprende mucho de él.

-No le miento a nadie solo te pido que la dejes ya después arreglas tu situación con Skipper- Tenia que arreglarla ahora.

-¿Te gusta? Es eso por eso la proteges tanto- La defendía tanto ni Skipper lo hacía como él.

-¿Por qué todos piensan eso? No me gusta ni nada por el estilo le tengo bastante aprecio pero hasta ahí luego entenderás porque- Necesitaba saberlo ahora.

-Esto no se queda así yo averiguare que ocultan- Salí de ahí muy enojada parecía que todos estaban de su lado pero yo solo era su enemiga.

**Fin del flashback. **

Ahora tengo que averiguar quién es en verdad ella además de recuperar a Skipper sé que parecía una tarea difícil pero no imposible ahora solo tenía que saber por dónde empezar pero tarde o temprano sabría quién es en verdad ella.

**Narrado por Sofía.**

-Entonces Sofía ¿Qué ibas a decirme?- Lo único que supe es quedarme callada ¿Debía decírselo ya?

-Nada Skipper olvídalo- Seria mejor no decirle no aun, sabia que me odiaría por lo que estoy haciendo aquí.

-Sofía basta dime que es lo que sucede, confía en mí- Confiaba en él pero no en que pasaría después.

-Es que no pasa nada Skipper deja el tema por la paz- Creo que aún no estaba lista para decírselo.

-No puedo lo he dejado pasar varias veces y estoy harto solo dime lo que pasa te lo pido, no más secretos- Sabia que Skipper no descansará hasta saberlo.

-Está bien te diré todo Skipper- ¿Por dónde empezar? Las palabras no querían salir pero tenía que hacerlo.

-Te escucho, no tengas miedo puedes confiar en mi- Solo debo decírselo pero es tan difícil hacerlo.

-Yo no soy quien crees que soy, todo fue un plan a mí me contrataron Espiráculo y Hans para infiltrarme con ustedes así poder decirles todo lo que ustedes planeaban y que ellos estuvieran un paso adelante- Le conté la prioridad ahora solo bastaba como iba a reaccionar.

-¿Tu les has dicho todo lo que hemos planeado?- No reconocí su tono era entre enfado y decepción no me gustaba eso.

-No, no les he dicho nada de ustedes, Kowalski se dio cuenta de que mentía al igual le conté todo y él me ha estado diciendo todo lo que debo decirles a ellos para tener la ventaja sobre ellos- Skipper se quedó pensando un momento después hablo.

-Lo que me dices es muy grave Sofía, mi confianza en ti ya no es la de antes sin embargo no te odio, tendrás tus razones para hacer lo que haces- Lo decía tan serio que en verdad me preocupe.

-Lo siento tanto Skipper sé que solo llegue aquí con mentiras pero te aseguro que no he querido que les hagan daño a ustedes y haré todo lo que este en mis manos para que nada les pase- Lo abrace pero él no respondió, estaba furioso.

-Se que es lo que menos quieres, estoy enojado porque no me lo dijiste antes- Después de decir eso correspondió mi abrazo.

-Perdona no habértelo dicho antes pero bueno Hans me dijo que no tolerabas la traición y tenia miedo de que me odiaras- Ahora sabía que no me odiaba pero eso no le quitaba lo enojado.

-Sofía quiero que entiendas que no me has traicionado a pesar de las mentiras jamás hiciste nada en mi contra ¿Verdad?- No incluso lo he salvado una vez.

-No con trabajo y les he dicho pocas cosas pero nada que pueda comprometerlos- Y todas esas cosas me las dijo Kowalski.

-¿Tu sabias lo que estaban planeado Espiráculo y Hans?- No eso tipos son tan difíciles de saciar información.

-Ellos hablan poco mas bien solo preguntan no sabía nada pero tratare de averiguar lo que pueda de ellos- Esto estaría más difícil.

-Está bien pero no te pongas en riesgo, creo que ahora somos un equipo- Me sorprende tanto que no me odiara.

-Me sorprende demasiado que no me odies pensé que ya te había perdido- Ya lo veía totalmente perdido y aquí sigue.

-Sofía te amo- Me separe un poco de él sabía que era difícil para él decirlo y ahora me lo decía y yo igual lo amaba ¿Qué me hiciste Skipper? Sin pensarlo más lo bese.

**Narrado por Rico.**

Parece que por aquí todo estaba tranquilo ya los ánimos se calmaron algo después de la derrota, hubo algunas discusiones entre Skipper y Clasificado como siempre pero ya nos estábamos acostumbrando a eso y solo llevan un día aquí yo solo quería descansar el día fue agotador.

-Rico necesito que me acompañes- Kowalski entro de repente, solo quería descansar ¿Era tan malo?

-No, cansado- Me puse la almohada sobre mi cara, había perdido gastando mucha energía solo quería recuperarla.

-Esto es serio Rico y necesitaré ayuda si la cosa se pone fea- ¿No podía pedírselo a alguien más? Supongo que no si me lo estaba pidiendo a mí.

-Está bien- Me levante de mala gana y solo lo seguí hasta el auto se supone que yo conduciría, pero no sabía a donde iríamos así que lo deje.

Él condujo por un rato no le di importancia a dónde íbamos hasta que empecé a ver que íbamos por un lugar que se veía bastante mal quise preguntar pero mejor guarde silencio hasta que se estaciono fuera de un bar de muy mal gusto ¿Qué hacíamos aquí? En verdad necesitaría ayuda.

-¿Hacer aquí?- Sabia que él no era de venir a estos lugares entonces no se porque ahora estábamos aquí.

-Veremos a alguien que nos ayudara Rico no te preocupes, por ahora- Me pregunto a quién veríamos, nos bajamos del auto y nos acercamos a la entrada ahí había dos guardias vigilando.

-¿Qué se les ofrece?- Hablaba con un acento que no era de aquí en verdad ¿Por qué teníamos que venir hasta aquí?

-Venimos a ver al señor Parker- ¿A quién? Me suena el nombre pero no ubicó de donde sé que lo conozco.

-Oíste eso Bada vienen a buscar al jefe- ¿Quién podría ser? Digo para terminar siendo jefe de un bar como este.

-Lo oí Bing ¿Crees que debamos dejarlos pasar?- Esto se está volviendo aburrido en lo que nos dejaban pasar.

-Señores vamos un poco retrasados solo déjenos pasar les aseguro que su jefe nos está esperando- Ellos dudaron un poco pero nos dejaron pasar.

El bar no estaba tan descuidado había peores pero olía demasiado a cigarro, enseguida supimos donde estaba su oficina solo quería terminar pronto con esto este lugar no me gustaba, Kowalski solo se acerco y toco diciendo quienes éramos él nos dejó pasar.

-Dijiste que venias enseguida pero no tan pronto y tampoco que vendrías acompañado- Al verlo me pareció más conocido pero ¿De dónde?

-Quise acabar con esto pronto y bueno Rico se ofreció acompañarme- Si estaba mintiendo es que este tipo era de cuidado.

-Estoy de acuerdo contigo acabemos pronto con esto ¿Qué quieres saber de Espiráculo?- Cada vez más cosas pero seguía sin reconocerlo.

-Tu eres el único que puede entender cómo piensa sin estar loco puedes decirme que planea ahora- ¿Cómo podría saberlo?

-Vi la televisión y se lo que hizo Espiráculo debe estar en serio desesperado- Sí que lo estaba más bien loco.

-Fue capaz de hacer eso quiero saber qué más puede hacer- Creo que Kowalski también estaba desesperado.

-Espiráculo a veces puede ser tan predecible no sé exactamente lo que planea pero será más grande quiere atraerlos ahí dará el golpe final- Un solo golpe para destruirnos.

-Pero Espiráculo ahora trabaja con otras personas ¿En verdad crees que haga eso?- Quizás ahora cambio de estrategia.

-Ellos son solo los escalones de Espiráculo para lograrlo una vez que logre la cima los quitara sin problemas- Sí que era listo Espiráculo.

-¿Dónde crees que este escondido Espiráculo?- No creo que ni él ni nadie pudiera saber algo como eso.

-Hace años Espiráculo ya se escondió en el mar, es peligroso estar oculto donde sea así que seguramente está bajo tierra- ¿Cómo hace eso?

-¿Estás seguro de eso?- Para eso debía conocerlo muy bien ¿Por qué no logro recordarlo?

-No tengo ninguna duda de eso ¿Otra cosa?- Ahora lo recuerdo él le servía a Espiráculo por culpa de Doris pero dejo de hacer eso cuando se dio cuenta de todo ya que nosotros lo detuvimos.

-Por el momento es todo pero si necesito algo más te aviso- No sabía que Kowalski tenía contacto con él.

-Estaré ocupado últimamente pero puedes hablar con mi ayudante el me informará de todo ¡Fred ven un momento!- ¿En qué más podíamos necesitarlo?

-¿Qué sucede?- Llego un chico que hablaba con voz apagada rubio, piel clara estaba alto pero encorvado.

-Fred estaré ocupado Si estos chicos Kowalski o Rico necesitan algo que te dejen el recado y luego me lo mandas-

-¿Por qué no mejor le llaman a usted?- Fred sonaba un poco tonto pero bueno debíamos hablarle a él si necesitábamos algo.

-Ya saben llamen a este número y Fred los atenderá si no hay otra cosa los dejo ir- Nosotros solo asentimos ya teníamos lo que queríamos.

-Gracias por todo Parker y te aseguro que llamaremos- Nos despedimos y salimos rápidamente de ese lugar una vez que subimos al auto hable.

-¿Ahora?- Ya teníamos una idea más precisa de que haría Espiráculo y donde podía estar pero que más.

-Tengo un plan pero deberé ver cómo lograrlo con esto detendremos para siempre a Espiráculo- Eso esperaba porque esto ya había durado demasiado.

**Nota de la autora: A los que aman a Fred no será su última aparición saldrá de nuevo pero más adelante y más veces ¿Cómo podrá Marlene recuperar a Skipper? ¿Qué pasara con Skipper y Sofía? ¿Cómo encontraran a Espiráculo? Gracias por seguir leyendo.**

**Mari pie85: Ellos tuvieron que aparecer no se podían quedar con los brazos cruzados, jajaja en eso tienes razón, ya le contó toda la verdad ya no hay secretos por el momento, saludos. **

**MabelCunningham: ****Siempre lo hace desde que desapareció hace 47 años, por eso necesariamente tuve que ponerlo que bien que lo entiendas, no sería capaz de hacerlo nunca, saludos.**

**Eldayanet****: Wazaa, bueno ****ya ****viste ****porque ****lo ****puse ****sé ****que ****es ****medio**** malo ****pero****en**** mi ****historia****también****lo****fue, sé que fue inesperado de hecho a mí ****solo ****se ****me ****ocurrió ****de repente y ****lo ****puse****, ****él ****no ****peleara**** solo ****esta**** dando ****información****para****ayudar**** a ****derrotarlo,**** ya viste como ****reaccionó no mega enojado pero si ya no confiara mucho en ella, aquí están los personajes espero te hayan gustado y no sé porque me gusta es broma porque así son las historias, saludos.**

**No olviden comentar si les gusto que les gustaría que pasara o algún a duda que tengan, cualquier cosa pero comenten. **

**Hasta la próxima. Bye.**


	39. Chapter 39 Nos separamos

Hola mis queridos lectores sé que quedaron algunas cosas pendientes por saber que en este capítulo tratare de aclararlo lo mejor posible también quedo otra cosa pendiente pero esa será hasta el próximo capítulo si me falta algo pueden decírmelo y sin más el capítulo de hoy.

**Los personajes no me pertenecen a mi si no a Tom McGrath y Eric Darnell creadores de la serie pero la historia sí es mía.**

**Capítulo 39: Nos separamos. **

**Narrado por Espiráculo. **

Estaba más que furioso yo todo lo tenía planeado con los chicos y el otro equipo que según los protegía ya tenía la oportunidad de acabarlo después de todo este tiempo y todos estos sujetos que estaban frente a mí lo arruinaron pero eso no era lo peor, lo peor era que Hans hizo todo esto a mis espaldas ya sabía que debía tener cuidado con él pero nunca imagine algo como esto

-Hans ¡Tienes idea de lo que hiciste! Arruinaste todo además ¿Quiénes son estos tipos?- Solo esperaba una muy buena explicación sino adiós a todo.

-Tranquilo, te salve deberías agradecérmelo vi como los chicos te tenían rodeado sino hubiéramos entrado estarías perdido, ellos son unos amigos- Eso pasaba cuando desaparecidas con puros pretextos.

-Eso debía pasar ¡Era parte del plan! Ahora mismo tendría a todos en mis manos pero tenías que aparecer con tu inútil equipo- Aun no me explicaba que hacían estos tipos aquí.

-No me contaste tu maravilloso plan así que no puedes culparme de eso- Si estuviera aquí se lo hubiera contado.

-Hans si hubieras tenido la decencia de estar aquí te hubieras enterado de todo pero como estabas tan ocupado formando tu extraño equipo- Y por eso hoy falle.

-Ellos pueden a ayudarnos con esto lo has intentado pero fallaste creo que con un poco de ayuda podríamos triunfar- Yo jamás lo vería así.

-Trabajar en equipo solo nos retrasará mas un equipo debe llevar un orden gente que no cometa equivocaciones y sobre todo comunicación- Sin eso no serviría.

-Tenemos todo eso podremos ganarles fácilmente- Estaba demasiado confiado eso no le serviría de nada.

-Hazlo tú solo con ellos sabes muy bien que odio trabajar en equipo con mucho esfuerzo lo he hecho contigo y esa chica- Ella aun me era bastante útil.

-Como quieras Espiráculo pero cuando nosotros los acabemos primero no quiero reclamos- Jamás tendría eso de mí.

-Créeme Hans no pasara eso mas bien recuerda esas palabras cuando falles- Él tenía demasiados defectos, esos defectos solo lo harían caer.

-Ya nos veremos Espiráculo haber quien gana- Yo tenia todas las de ganar ya podría ver su inminente fracaso.

-Hasta entonces Hans- Él solo se retiro con su "equipo" ya quería ver como fracasaba todo ese teatro suyo.

**Narrado por Clasificado.**

Estos chicos son más que extraños nunca había visto algo así y he visto muchas cosas pero este equipo en singular tienen bastantes problemas sin resolver a mí me gustaba la tranquilidad pero ellos no eran nada cercano a eso ¿Por qué a nosotros nos tocó proteger este quipo? Por primera vez en mi vida no quiero una misión.

-Bien estos chicos son peculiares es obvio que no podremos con ellos- Parecía que nos les importaba estar en un inminente peligro.

-Quizás deberíamos encerrarlos para asegurarnos que estén bien- La opción de Meche corta no sonaba tan descabellada.

-No podemos encerrarlos uno de ellos maneja explosivos podría volarnos en pedazos- En eso Montaña tenía razón.

-Entonces pensemos en una buena solución para mejorar esto- Porque la misión terminaría fallando si seguíamos así.

-¿Porque no solo nos sentamos a conversar? Si seguimos así todos terminaremos odiándonos- ¿Se podía hablar con ellos? Eva debía saberlo ya tenía tiempo aquí.

-¿Crees que es lo mejor? Ellos no entienden de razones uno de ellos apenas habla y los otros no escuchan- Tal vez podría haber una mejor solución.

-Es lo único que podemos hacer para llevarnos bien sino se desatará una guerra aquí y nosotros terminaremos perdiendo- Eva los defendía mucho.

-Clasificado, Montaña y yo hemos notado algo extraño en tu comportamiento Eva- Ella enseguida se tenso estábamos en lo cierto.

-No se que cosa extraña notan en mi comportamiento, estoy normal- Eso es lo que diría alguien que no lo está.

-Eva necesito que me digas que paso aquí y no mientas los defiendes demasiado a pesar que sabes que nosotros somos los que estamos bien aquí- Y siempre estaba de su lado.

-Eva se que piensas que son lindos yo igual lo pienso pero no es razón para que estés de su lado- Nos callamos por un momento y luego continuamos.

-¡No estoy de su lado! Solo trato de salvar esto- Ahora todos guardamos silencio Eva jamás había levantado la voz así.

Ya nadie se atrevió a decir nada, ni yo me había quedado sin palabras esta no era nuestra Eva algo la cambio o mejor dicho alguien quizás estar mucho tiempo con esos chicos no era nada bueno ¿Qué decirle? Ahora ya no sabía cómo interactuar con ella, solo la observábamos hasta que Kowalski y Rico aparecieron en la puerta principal pero Eva solo miro a Kowalski ¿Era eso? Ay Eva.

-¡Llegamos!- Grito Rico demasiado alto me tape los oídos por un segundo, creo que le estaba avisando a los otros.

-Rico no grites mejor vamos a decirles, disculpen el ruido, vámonos- Ellos se fueron prácticamente corriendo en definitiva todos eran extraños.

-Sabes Eva nunca entenderé a esos chicos el expediente no decía nada de eso pero creo que tú los conoces mejor ¿No?- Ella volvió la mirada hacia donde se fueron.

-No tengo ni idea se que son extraños pero son muy unidos y únicos- Estaban un nivel más allá de lo extraño.

-No quiero saber nada de lo que ha pasado entre Kowalski y tú solo quiero que estés concentrada en esta misión- Involucrar sentimientos nunca era bueno.

-Lo que haya pasado entre nosotros se termino y no tienes que saber más- Después se fue furiosa.

-Lo ven chicos por eso nunca involucres sentimientos porque te haces débil y todo lo que te haga referencia a eso te afecta- Ahora veo que fue mala idea que viniera.

-Tú mismo la oíste se acabo dale tiempo para que lo supere y vuelva a ser la de antes- No me quedaba otra alternativa.

-¡Es tan lindo! ¿No? Por fin Eva se enamoró nunca creí ver este día- Yo tampoco pero este no era un buen momento para eso.

-Dejemos ese tema en paz y veamos ¿Qué debemos hacer con los chicos?- Ese tema aun no lo habíamos determinado totalmente.

-Lo más seguro es hacer lo que dijo Eva y hablar con ellos antes de que esto empeore y se salga de nuestras manos- De acuerdo haríamos eso.

-Dejemos que a Eva se le pase un poco el enojo y después llamamos a los chicos- Necesitábamos resolver esta situación cuanto antes.

**Narrado por Skipper.**

-Sofía necesito ir a ver algunas cosas con los chicos quédate aquí por favor- Además necesitaba estar un poco lejos de ella para pensar.

-Esta bien ve tranquilo yo no me moveré de aquí- Estaba dudando de eso pero era lógico después de todo me mintió.

-Nos vemos luego- Salí de ahí y fui a donde se supone que estarían los chicos pero solo me encontré con Cabo.

-¿Kowalski y Rico dónde están?- Esperaba encontrarlos a todos y así poder buscar una solución a todo esto.

-Salieron no me dijeron a donde pero no creo que tarden ya hace tiempo que salieron- Contaba con eso.

-Bueno pues a esperarlos- Mientras podía estar aquí pensando en todo lo que me dijo Sofía y como digerirlo.

-No te noto bien Skipper ¿Qué sucede?- ¿Debía contarle a Cabo? Esto era totalmente nuevo para mí quizás Cabo podía ayudarme.

-Sofía me contó que trabajaba con Espiráculo por eso llego aquí y aunque ya no está de su lado no puedo evitar sentirme así- Todo eso daba vueltas en mi cabeza.

-¿De verdad? Eso me sorprender mucho Skipper nunca me imaginé que ella trabajara para él pero ella debió tener sus motivos lo único bueno es que ya no lo hace ¿Qué es lo que te preocupa?- Nada de eso.

-Lo que me preocupa es que no me enoje con ella, normalmente hubiera reaccionado peor y ustedes lo saben- Pero no fue así.

-¿No te enojaste con ella? Bueno eso es nuevo- Lo era siempre odie las mentiras jamás pasaba una sola.

-No, quería gritarle estar enojado con ella pero no pude hacerlo me fue imposible y no sé porque me pasa esto con ella- Por eso estaba más que confundido.

-Estás enamorado Skipper solo es eso cuando te enamoras te será imposible enojarte con ella, mira sé que Sofía nos engañó y a ti té será muy difícil volver a confiar en ella pero con lo único que no ha mentido es que ella te ama- Nada de eso me estaba gustando.

-Sé que pasara un tiempo para que deposite mi confianza en ella pero no me gusta sentirme así, que haga lo que haga yo la voy a perdonar- Era horrible sentirse así.

-Ella no ha hecho algo terrible, se dio cuenta antes que algo nos pasara y no debes sentirte así ten por seguro que ella se siente así y te perdonará todo hagas lo que hagas- Nada me lo aseguraba.

-Se todo eso Cabo pero me siento traicionado y la perdone muy fácilmente ¿Qué tal que solo espero a ver eso para traicionarnos a todos?- Esta inseguridad no me dejaba.

-No pasara eso, se que es muy pronto para volver a confiar en ella pero solo hay que darle el beneficio de la duda y ya vemos que pasa- Con eso podía por ahora.

-Esta bien le daré el beneficio de la duda pero hasta ahí si veo algo extraño se acabó- Era la mejor solución que podía tomar.

-¡Llegamos!- Oí el grito de Rico, hasta que llegaron ahora si podíamos empezar a plantear todo esto.

-Perdonen por el grito de Rico pero en fin ya estamos aquí ¿Algo nuevo?- Nada pero nosotros debíamos hacerlo.

-Nada por el momento pero debemos hacer algo no podemos quedarnos con los brazos cruzados- Y debía ser rápido.

-Espiráculo planeara algo más grande le llevara algo de tiempo pero no el sufriente así que deberemos de actuar enseguida- Y dudo que esta vez quiera fallar.

-¡Boom!- Grito entusiasmado Rico eso podría servir por si algo llegaban a salir mal o nuestro plan de emergencia.

-Déjalo para el final Rico por si algo llega a pasar ¿Alguno tiene otra idea?- Necesitábamos todas las ideas posibles.

-Yo tengo un plan Skipper- Sofía entro en la habitación ¿No le dije que se quedara allá? Esta niña tampoco obedece.

-Esta bien Sofía cuéntanos tu plan- Aun seguía inquieto por todo pero como dije necesitábamos todas las ideas.

-Creo que debo hablar con Espiráculo para que me diga donde se oculta ahora, así poder ir y ver que averiguo- ¿Qué? Ella no iba a hacer eso.

-No harás eso no te quiero cerca nuevamente de él pensaremos en otra cosa- No arriesgaría a Sofía de este modo.

-Skipper creo que ese seria un buen plan nosotros estaremos cerca si llegara a pasar algo- No iba a arriesgarla así.

-No voy a dejar que se ponga en peligro es mi ultima palabra y es una orden- Nadie iba a hacerme cambiar de perecer.

-Chicos am Clasificado desea hablar con todos ustedes los esperamos- Montaña nos aviso ¿Ahora que quería él?

**Nota de la autora: Hans y Espiráculo se han separado para así poder derrotar a los chicos ¿Quién de ellos lograra derrotar a los chicos? ¿Podrán arreglarse las cosas entre la ráfaga polar y lo chicos? ¿Lograrán encontrar otro plan además del que dijo Sofía? Gracias por seguir leyendo.**

**Eldayanet****: Wazaa, ****por ****eso ****decidí ****ponerlo****, ****ya ****serán ****muchos ****los ****que ****veremos ****en ****acción ****así ****que**** no ****le**** vi ****el**** caso ****agregar****otro, si más adelante aparecerá haciéndonos reír con sus tonterías, ya viste que si estaba furioso pero porque no hizo nada mas aunque su confianza está destruida, sé que a muchos no les ha gustado pero yo ya no se que pareja elegir será un problema pero ya lo resolveré, gracias. **

**Mari pie85: Y es por eso que ahora está con Sofía y no con ella, ya viste porque no reaccionó de otro modo aunque si estaba furioso y su confianza cayo muy bajo, eso es en la serie en esta no paso así, muchos querían a Fred y pues aquí está, espero la hayas disfrutado mucho, gracias.**

**Guest: Estoy entre las dos parejas ya que las dos me han gustado demasiado y ya no se cual dejar al final, eso por el momento no podre hacerlo ya que están separados pero veré si más adelante pasa, gracias. **

**No olviden comentar si les gusto que les gustaría que pasara o algún a duda que tengan, cualquier cosa pero comenten. **

**Hasta la próxima. Bye.**


	40. Chapter 40 Trato hecho

Hola mis queridos lectores perdonen la demora de verdad lo siento pero como saben hoy fue día del padre y desde muy temprano salí con la familia a festejar y se amplió el festejo hasta ahora que regreso a mi casa corriendo a subir el capítulo en serio perdonen y sin más el capítulo de hoy.

**Los personajes no me pertenecen a mi si no a Tom McGrath y Eric Darnell creadores de la serie pero la historia sí es mía.**

**Capítulo 40: Trato hecho.**

**Narrado por Skipper.**

Estábamos en la sala nosotros en un extremo de la habitación y ellos al otro extremos trataríamos de hablar para solucionar nuestro problema no podíamos seguir así eso era obvio solo que Eva y Sofía tratarían de solucionar esto yo solo les deseo suerte.

-Muy bien creo que empezaremos esto por decir lo que no nos gusta del uno chicos que no les gusta de la ráfaga polar- Sofía nos preguntó lentamente ella sabía que no nos guardaríamos nada.

-Por los otros dos no hay mucho problema solo que Montaña nos ve raro y el otro tiene una voz chillona pero el problema es Clasificado- Con el todos teníamos quejas.

-¿De mí? Está bien escucharé sus quejas que son infundadas- ¿Por dónde podíamos empezar?

-Eres demasiado pero en serio demasiado mandón y no solo con tu equipo sino con todo lo que te rodea- Eso empezaba a molestar.

-Te entrometes en todo y no podemos hacer nada sin que pienses que hacemos algo sospechoso- Kowalski exclamó algo molesto su punto.

-No entiendo hablar- Creo que Rico se refería a que luego habla tan sofisticado que es difícil entenderle.

-A veces puedes ser algo malo y no te importa la gente- Cabo fue el último en dar su punto, ya todos habíamos dicho lo que no nos gustaba de él.

-Nada de eso es cierto- Todos absolutamente todos miramos a Clasificado y asentimos lentamente.

-Bien ya dieron su punto ahora ustedes digan que no les gusta de los chicos- Ahora faltaba ver que nos decía.

-Yo no tengo ninguna queja son muy lindos- ¿Por qué nos seguía diciendo así? Comenzaba a incomodarnos.

-Pues en lo que estamos aquí no han hecho nada malo solo que son bastante impulsivos- Fue la única queja de Meche corta.

-¿Solo una? Bueno yo digo que son impulsivos, destructivos, no acatan órdenes, me desafían, nunca escuchan y sobre todo siempre me llevan la contraria- Si, hacíamos todo lo que dijo.

-Bueno tú tienes la culpa en eso llegas aquí y quieres tomar el control de todo eso no es posible- No sé quién se creía para hacer eso.

-Soy el superior aquí y tengo todo el derecho de hacer eso- No llevaba un día aquí y ya quería ser tratado como rey.

-No porque "seas nuestro superior" haremos lo que nos pides no somos así y no puedes cambiarnos- Y ahora los ánimos estaba subiendo.

-Creo que así no arreglaremos nada con ustedes no se puede hablar- ¡Con él no se puede hablar!

-Lo mismo opinamos esto es una pérdida de tiempo- Sabia que él no cambiaría y nosotros menos lo haríamos.

-Mejor obedézcanos en todo y no tendremos problemas- Esto no se solucionaría así menos a su modo.

-Esto no se solucionará así ¿Por qué no lo puedes entender todavía?- No jamás podríamos llevarnos bien.

-¿A su modo? Eso seria nuestra perdición y jamás lo permitiría- Nosotros jamás permitiríamos que se portará así.

-Pues entonces creo que no llegaremos a ningún lugar con esto- Y al final no logramos solucionar nada.

-No nos iremos de aquí si no soluciónanos nada empecemos de nuevo- Eva no nos dejó irnos ¿No veía que todo estaba perdido con ellos?

-Entiendo que no podemos cambiar a nadie pero hay que tener tolerancia y bastante solo eso si hay alguna queja háganlo saber y sin peleas- ¿Cree que eso resolvía el problema?

-Si quieren eso que Clasificado deje de meterse en todo y trataremos de convivir con él- Todos miramos a Clasificado.

-Pero si ustedes quieren eso dejen de ser tas exasperantes- ¿Qué? Bueno creo que podíamos cumplir eso.

-Nosotros cumpliremos eso pero que él cumpla lo que dijimos- Ya más adelante veríamos como resultaba esto.

-Como digan chicos ya veremos qué pasa ¿Es un trato?- Lo seria mientras lo soportáramos.

-Es un trato por ahora- Tratar de llevarnos bien serie todo un reto para ambos pero creo que podríamos lograrlo.

-Solamente no hagan nada que nos supere y creo que podremos sobrevivir juntos- Somos algo peor que una bomba todos juntos aquí.

-Yo espero que dejes de querer controlarnos a todos y creo que esta bomba no explotara- Espero que sea una realidad y tener que soportamos por tan poco tiempo.

**Narrado por Kowalski.**

Creo que habíamos "arreglado" esto sé que sería muy incómodo convivir cuando había demasiados disgustos por parte de ambos pero espero que esto ya no siga pasando por el corto tiempo que estaríamos aquí ya con lo que he averiguado estamos mucho más cerca de Espiráculo.

-Bueno creo que ya podemos retirarnos cada quien a nuestras labores- Él primer día con ellos no salió tan bueno pero espero que eso mejore en verdad lo espero.

Poco a poco todos se fueron retirando no tengo idea de porque yo no me moví pero ahí permanecí pensando en todo como siempre lo hacía nunca note que solo quedamos Eva y yo.

-Nunca terminamos de hablar sobre lo nuestro- Eso quedó pendiente y nunca pudimos volver a retomar el tema.

-Sé que no aclaramos eso pero pensándolo bien no hay nada que aclarar solo sé que hago mal en seguir contigo cuando siento algo por otra persona- No me siento bien ella no se lo merece.

-¿Por qué no logras olvidarla? ¡Tienes que dejarla en el pasado!- ¿Cree que no lo he intentado?

-Eva no sabes nada de mi lo intente ¡Ocho años lo intente! Y no he podido creí que contigo podría hacerlo pero lo que realmente hacía era usarte para olvidarla y eso no es correcto- ¿Porque no me di cuenta antes?

-Trate de ayudarte y pensar que creí que lo estaba logrando ¿Sabes? Eres muy fácil de querer- No creía eso.

-No creo serlo y yo también pensé que lo estabas logrando pero solo fue eso esa necesidad de creer- Pensar que podía seguir adelante.

-Si no me crees puedes preguntarle a Stacy y Becky ¿Y qué piensas hacer ahora?- No lo sé todo está confuso ahora.

-No tengo ni la menor idea de que hacer es que todo esto me confunde- ¿Qué hacer ahora? Creo que solo concentrarme en Espiráculo.

-Lamento de verdad que yo no fuera la persona correcta para ti- No era su culpa que lo nuestro no funcionara.

-No es tu culpa yo en serio quería que esto funcionara entre nosotros- Pero por culpa mía eso no se dio.

-Yo también pero no me queda más que aceptarlo y espero que muy pronto sepas que hacer- Ahora estaba demasiado perdido.

-Perdón si te lastime jamás fue mi intención hacerlo como dije en un principio el amor no es lo mío- Jamás llegare a entenderlo.

-No me lastimaste creo que te detuviste antes de hacerlo te lo agradezco- Beso mi mejilla por ultima vez y se fue ¿Ahora qué?

**Narrado por Stacy.**

-Marlene por fin decidió cancelar su boda con Antonio tardo bastante pero lo hizo- Sé que no era la mejor noticia pero era buena para Marlene.

-Debió hacer eso en un principio si quiere retomar las cosas con Skipper de nuevo- Pero ahora había un problema mayor.

-Ya no creo que sea tan fácil lograr eso, cuando acompañe a Marlene a ver a Skipper había una chica- Desde ese momento supe que todo se complicaba.

-¿Y esa chica que tiene que ver en todo esto?- Ella tenía que ver en todo aunque no la conocía realmente.

-Note a Skipper como era con ella estoy muy segura que esta enamorado de esa chica- Sabia que eso pasaba aunque Marlene no quería aceptarlo.

-Todo lo que está pasando come Marlene y no sé cómo ayudarle- No creo que hubiera forma posible de ayudarle.

-Yo tampoco sé cómo creo que es algo que ella deberá resolver- Nadie mejor que ella para esta situación.

-No puedo creer que Marlene no se case entiendo sus motivos pero debió hacerlo antes- Sé que debió hacerlo antes pero ya estaba hecho.

-Ya no hay vuelta atrás, solo la boda se cancela y ya no se pasara con ella- Se lo que ella quería pero estaría bastante difícil.

-¿Estas segura de eso?- Claro que estaba segura era muy difícil que yo me equivocada con algo como eso.

-Lo vi con mis propios ojos Skipper ya quiere a alguien mas y muy enserio no sé qué haga Marlene espero no salga lastimada en esto- Pero sabía que algo pasaría de todo eso.

-No culpó a Skipper por continuar pero sé que aun quiere a Marlene amor como esos no se acaban- Yo también lo sabía pero a veces te cansas de esperar.

-Se que jamás se acabara eso pero no lo se espero que esto resulte bien para ambos no quiere ver herida a Marlene- Ya habría sufrido hace tiempo.

-Espero que así se mientras nosotras no sabemos que hacer con nuestra vida- La mía estaba en un solo lugar.

-Ya no se que hacer posiblemente me este olvidando con ella- Estábamos tan cerca pero a la vez tan lejos.

-Cuando el vino me pregunto si me hizo daño cuando te eligió- Cuando regrese no quise preguntar del tema pensé que era privado.

-¿Qué le dijiste?- Se lo que ella pensaba de eso después que Kowalski se fue tuvimos que arreglar las cosas.

-La verdad que si bueno al principio no entendía me moleste pero cuando supe que él era feliz lo acepte- Lo se vaya lio que se hizo.

-Becky ¿Tu aun lo quieres?- Yo aun lo amaba como dije nunca lo olvide pero ella nunca volvió a hablar de él.

-Sabes que el primer amor no se olvida y jamás se deja de querer pero ya no como antes solo eso el recuerdo- Pero yo sí que estaba perdida.

-Se que es difícil olvidarlo y tardarás en hacerlo pero ya verás cómo lograras hacerlo- No estaba segura de eso.

-No creo poder trate demasiado pero nunca he podido jamás lo haré Becky- Yo ya era un caso perdido.

-Tendrás que aprender a vivir sin él ya es tarde- No pensaba eso siempre supe que volvería y así lo hizo.

-Sé que quizás nunca podamos ser lo que un día fuimos pero siempre que me necesite yo estaré ahí- No puedo creer que esto termine así.

-¡Stacy!- Escuche su voz ¡Era su voz! De eso estoy segura ¿Podría ser? Abrí la puerta y ahí estaba él.

**Nota de la autora: De nuevo perdonen sé que tarde pero ya saben porque yo sé que esperaban con ansias este capítulo ¿Creen que los chicos lograrán la convivencia con la ráfaga polar? ¿Cuál creen que haya sido la elección de Kowalski? Gracias por seguir leyendo.**

**Eldayanet****: Wazaaa, ****ya ****respondí a**** tu respuesta ****y ****si ****ellos**** se ****separaron ****definitivamente ****ahora**** solo ****queda ****ver ****que ****más ****pasara****, ****se**** los ****darán ****cada ****uno por ****su ****parte ****pero ****falta ****ver ****la ****respuesta ****de ****los chicos, yo también tengo que elegir entre una de esas parejas ya que ambas me gustan demasiado, estará difícil, saludos.**

**MabelCunningham-Madie: ****A ****muchos ****los**** dejo ****así**** pero creo ****que ****este ****capítulo los dejara más allá, sé que dolió pero es lo que verdaderamente piensa, ya que muchos cuestionaron su comportamiento del capítulo antepasado, jamás superaremos ha Clasificado, saludos. **

**Mari pie85: Los planes siempre fallan por eso es mejor lo inesperado, nunca jamás hay que hacer enojar a una mujer creo que con eso les quedo más que claro, primero tienen que aceptar el plan de Sofía, aun no habrá eso pero más adelante lo veremos, saludos.**

**No olviden comentar si les gusto que les gustaría que pasara o algún a duda que tengan, cualquier cosa pero comenten. **

**Hasta la próxima. Bye.**


	41. Chapter 41 Volviste

Hola mis queridos lectores trate al máximo de ya no tardar tanto como en el anterior sé que a veces solo están esperando el capítulo y por eso trato de tardar lo menos posible gracias por entender les juro que ya no tardar tanto como ese día y sin más el capítulo de hoy.

**Los personajes no me pertenecen a mi si no a Tom McGrath y Eric Darnell creadores de la serie pero la historia sí es mía.**

**Capítulo 41: Volviste.**

**Narrado por Kowalski.**

¿Qué hago aquí? No tengo idea de porque vine me quede un rato más pensando en muchas cosas nada en concreto solo miles de idea en mi cabeza todo lo que ha pasado desde que llegamos que confuso, las cosas han cambiado demasiado no sé si para bien o para mal, no me di cuenta cuando salí de la casa, llegue aquí y grite su nombre.

-Kowalski no te esperaba a estas horas ¿Qué haces aquí?- Ni yo sabía que hacia aquí solo estaba enfrente de ella.

-Yo solo caminaba y termine aquí perdón por venir- Me veía tan tonto aquí hablando como lo hacía esperaba no se diera cuenta.

-No me molestas solo no te esperaba ya no te esperaba- No sé por qué menciono eso último.

-Ni yo esperaba venir, yo solo me retiro buenas noches- No tenía motivos porque estar aquí ¿Verdad?

-Espera un momento ¿Dime que haces aquí?- Me quede callado por varios minutos pensando en una respuesta.

-No lo sé- Fue lo único que pude decir, no se me ocurrió una lógica razón pero nada me quede sin nada.

-Se porque estás aquí, ya te lo había dicho- ¿De que hablaba? Se acerco a mi me tomo en sus brazos y me beso.

-Te dije que volverías y no me equivoque aquí estas- Recuerdo cuando me lo dijo en ese momento en verdad dude que eso pasara.

-No creí volver pasaron tantas cosas llegue a pensar que solo lo decías porque querías que pasara pero veo que me equivoque- Estoy de nuevo aquí con ella.

-¿De verdad estas aquí? Pensé que pasaría más tiempo pero si ¡Aquí estas!- Si sorprendentemente aquí estaba.

-Aquí estoy Stacy y sabes no quiero volver a irme- Creo que ahora ya tenía entendido que seguiría en mi vida.

-Jamás dejaré que te vuelvas a ir de mi lado ya lo deje una vez ya no más- Pero por el momento esto no podía volver a surgir.

-Antes que nada por el momento no podemos continuar con esto hay un pequeño problema que debemos resolver y que dispondrá de todo mi tiempo- Espiráculo era cosa seria.

-¿Qué problema tienen?- No se si debía decirle que lo que hace años nos amenazaba había regresado.

-Bueno llegaron unos amigos de Eva y hemos tenido algunos problemas con ellos y estamos tratando de resolverlos- Hasta ahora quedamos en algo pero ¿Cuánto podía durar eso?

-No parece un problema serio- No lo era pero mejor no le decía de Espiráculo solo por seguridad.

-Exacto no parece serlo pero es peor de lo que imaginas estamos apunto de matarnos entre nosotros- Técnicamente no le estaba mintiendo eso pasaba.

-Bueno si lo dices así sí parece serio mejor primero resuelve eso y luego hablamos de lo nuestro- Suerte que no pregunto más o siquiera sospecho.

-Si lo resolveremos lo antes posible, debo irme tengo que comenzar con esto lo antes posible- Si quería acabar debía empezar ahora.

-¿Eso es lo que verdaderamente pasa?- ¿Cómo se dio cuenta? Antes era muy malo mintiendo pero el trabajo me ha mejorado en ese aspecto.

-Kowalski sé que eso es en parte mentira dime todo te conozco bastante ¿Recuerdas?- Si lo recuerdo muy bien.

-Mira no quiero que se lo digas a nadie más ni siquiera debería decírtelo- Estaba rompiendo algunas reglas pero sabía que ella no descansará hasta saber la verdad.

-No le diré a nadie solo quiero saber que está pasando realmente- Espero que no se asusté con esto.

-Espiráculo regreso e intenta eliminarnos de nuevo- Fue demasiado directo pero ella quería la verdad ahí estaba.

-¡Ese sujeto está loco! De verdad no entiendo que gana con querer hacer eso- Solo estaba loco por la venganza.

-Se que no gana nada pero tratara de hacerlo y de nuevo tenemos que detenerlo- Se nos estaba complicando mucho hacerlo.

-Lo que me estas diciendo es demasiado serio y ustedes no parecen estar preocupados- Sé que es serio pero pasaba todo el tiempo.

-Tantos años logro que nos acostumbráramos pero aunque no lo parezca estamos preocupados pero aun así lograremos vencer- Ya pudimos una vez.

-No lo dudo pero tengan cuidado no creo que esta vez haga lo mismo de la vez pasada- Yo tampoco creo que haga eso.

-Lo tendremos estamos tomando todas las medidas para eso solo hace falta un buen plan- Y otras pequeñas cosas.

-¿Puedo preguntarte algo fuera de este tema?- Me pregunto que quería saber aunque admito que ella debería tener bastantes dudas.

-Claro no tienes que preguntarlo solo dilo- Ella dudaba un poco en decírmelo no creo que fuera nada malo ¿Verdad?

-Estoy preocupada Marlene insiste en que Sofía esconde algo quiere averiguarlo para que Skipper la deje no quiero que nada malo ocurra en eso- Marlene solo complicaría las cosas.

-Haz que Marlene pare, sí Sofía esconde algo pero ya se lo dijo a Skipper y siguen juntos- ¿Por qué Marlene seguía con esto?

-¿Cómo? ¿Ya están juntos? Esto es muy malo si Marlene se entera estará devastada- Ya lo sabía y de la peor forma.

-Ya lo sabe, fue a buscar a Skipper y lo encontró con Sofía la verdad a pesar de todo le tengo una gran confianza a Sofía y sé que quiere en verdad a Skipper que Marlene lo deje de una vez- Eso ya estaba perdido.

-Solo quiere luchar por él dejen la que lo haga, no hace ningún daño- Bueno ella no sabía eso.

-¿Crees que a Skipper le hace bien todo esto? Sufrió mucho por Marlene siguió esperándola pero ella se negó ahora tiene a Sofía no podemos ponerlo en esta situación- Para una persona es muy desgastante esto.

-¿Cuál situación? No lo están obligando a nada- A simple vista pareciera que no pero en realidad lo están haciendo.

-Lo están obligando a escoger él está confundido en estos momentos esta entre lo que Sofía le ofrece pero a la vez entre Marlene su gran amor y ahora con lo de Espiráculo no tiene cabeza para nada- Por eso le pedí a Marlene que se alejara.

-Odio cuando tienes razón mira tratare de hablar con Marlene sé que no querrá dejarlo pero le pediré que le dé tiempo- Con eso tenía algo.

-Solo que le dé tiempo para que aclare sus sentimientos lo de Espiráculo nos confunde bastante- Ya al final veríamos con quien se quedaba.

-Como digas pero resuelvan el asunto de Especulo cuanto antes, un último favor- Le indique que me dijera que favor quería.

-Acompáñame a la casa de Marlene debo decírselo ya mismo además por lo que me dices necesitara todo mi apoyo- Estoy de acuerdo en eso.

-Te acompaño- Comenzamos a caminar normalmente pero a medida que avanzábamos nos tomamos de la mano.

**Narrado por Sofía.**

Quería ayudarlos en verdad quería pero Skipper no me dejaba hacerlo no quería que me volviera a acercar a Espiráculo pero era el único modo de averiguarlo los demás me apoyaban menos él solo quería que Skipper volviera a confiar en mi pero si él no me dejaba ¿Cómo? Estoy perdida.

-Se lo que piensas Sofía pero de ningún modo dejaré que hagas esa locura- ¿Por qué no? No hacía nada malo.

-No entiendo porque no me dejas, no necesito que me cuides me he cuidado todos años sola- Pero él creía estarme cuidando.

-Yo no entiendo porque quieres hacer eso no hay necesidad de que lo hagas- Ellos necesitaban que yo sacara la información que no me diga eso.

-Lo hago porque no me gusta la forma en la que me miras sé que piensas que todas mis palabras son mentiras sé que sientes aje en cualquier momento te apuñalare por la espalda ¡Pero no lo haré!- Fue un error decirle.

-Es difícil creerte ¡Llegaste con mentiras! Seguiste así con más mentiras y pensabas seguir con esto si yo no te hubiera sacado la verdad no sé hasta cuando me dirías la verdad- Por esto no quería decírtelo.

-¡Sabia que esto pasaría! Que me terminarías odiando pero tenía la esperanza de que eso no sucediera me equivoque contigo Skipper- ¿Porque vine aquí?

-¡No te odio! Me odio a mí por perdonarte todo esto cuando debí reaccionar diferente- Ya no quería seguir escuchando esto.

-¡Pues yo también te odio! No seguiré ni un momento más aquí ¡Me voy!- Creo que el error no fue decirle fue quererlo.

Trate de salir corriendo pero me detuvo, voltee a todas partes y no había nadie ¿Por qué nunca había nadie cuando los necesitabas? Trate de escapar pero Skipper era muy fuerte y no lo logre ¿Por qué quería retener a una mentirosa? Solo le pedía que me dejara ir no soportaba como me miraba.

-¿En verdad me odias?- Pregunto con un hilo de voz sus ojos ahora estaban tristes no, no lo odiada.

-No Skipper no te odio solo no quiero seguir así contigo que desconfíes de mí ya no aguanto- Se que Skipper era difícil pero se estaba excediendo.

-No puedo evitarlo siempre he tenido que ser así, siempre he estado rodeado de desconfianzas y ahora confíe en ti desde el principio y eran mentiras no es fácil esto lucho conmigo mismo porque una parte me dice que no debo creerte y la otra te ama- Sé que es difícil pero solo debía confiar en mí.

-Confía en mi por favor no te voy a traicionar jamás lo haría- ¿Porque le costaba tanto creerme?

-Confiare en ti Sofía descuidad, perdona todo lo que dije no quiero perderte menos por mi paranoia en la confianza- Yo no quería que siguiera así.

-Ambos tenemos la culpa en esto, pero ahora espero que eso no se interponga entre nosotros- Esto solo era el primer problema.

-Ya no pasara te lo aseguro confiaré a ti a partir de ahora- Esperaba eso no soportaba lo que él pensaba de mí.

-Ahora déjame ir con Espiráculo y así poder sacar la información- Tal vez era el único modo de acabar con él.

-Está bien Sofía iras con Espiráculo- Sabia que no estaba del todo seguro pero ya lo había dicho ahora todo dependía de mí.

**Nota de la autora: Para los que quieren saber que paso con Cabo y Natalia en el próximo capítulo se verá todo eso ¿Lograra Stacy convencer a Marlene? ¿Kowalski encontrara una manera de derrotar a Espiráculo? ¿Cómo le ira a Sofía con Espiráculo? Gracias por seguir leyendo.**

**Eldayanet****: Wazaaa, ****lo ****sé ****pero ****en serio**** es ****me ****fue ****difícil ****ya que ese día quisieron estar todo el día afuera y ahí tuve que estar me fui desde muy temprano y regreso noche, apenas se acercan las peleas ahora les di un descanso, lo sé pobre de ella creo que me estoy pasando bastante, porque sin el suspenso la historia no es nada, gracias. **

**Mari pie85: Trataran de llevarse mejor por el bien de todos pero enserio que será muy difícil, muchas decisiones duelen pero hay que tomarlas de una vez, si mis padres me traían por todo la ciudad y me fue imposible subirlo hasta tarde, cualquier momento es bueno para leer, gracias. **

**BelenKatherine19: ****Hola****, ****lo ****sé ****bastante ****tiempo ****diría ****yo, se como es el colegio yo estaba en las mismas pero ya hace tiempo ahora disfrutando de las vacaciones, si han sido capítulos llenos de nuevas cosas y mejores pero ya estas al corriente eso es bueno, no podía cambiar a la ****ráfaga****polar, muchos están así pero aún estoy decidiendo con quien quedarse espero que sigas al tanto de esto porque vendrá más, gracias****.**

**No olviden comentar si les gusto que les gustaría que pasara o algún a duda que tengan, cualquier cosa pero comenten. **

**Hasta la próxima. Bye.**


	42. Chapter 42 Te vas

Hola mis queridos lectores tal como prometí veremos qué rumbo tomara la amistad entre Cabo y Natalia además después de algo de calma las cosas se volverán a poner feas y sobre todo lo que opina Marlene de todo esto para los que se mueren por saberlo y sin más el capítulo de hoy.

**Los personajes no me pertenecen a mi si no a Tom McGrath y Eric Darnell creadores de la serie pero la historia sí es mía.**

**Capítulo 42: Te vas. **

**Narrado por Cabo.**

Hasta ahora quedamos en algo con la ráfaga polar que nos haría poder convivir juntos pero no sabía cómo saldría todo esto así millones de cosas ocupaban mi mente que en la mañana decidí visitar a Natalia para contarle todo esto quería ver qué opinaba de todo esto o si podía ayudarme a confiar en que todo estaría mejor.

-Entonces creo que todo mejorara o eso espero la verdad no me gustan los pleitos solo quiero que estemos bien- Terminaba de contarle todo a Natalia omitiendo claro lo de Espiráculo.

-Solo pelean porque son totalmente opuestos ellos son ordenados y al parecer ustedes no eso es lo único que pasa- Quizás solo era eso.

-Es solo que la llegada de ellos ha provocado que tengamos más cosas en que pensar y es muy estresante sabes- Espiráculo nos ocupada demasiado.

-Por lo que me cuentas solo es eso ¿Hay más cosas?- No podía decirle nada mas ya había dicho demasiado.

-No solo ya sabes el viaje las personas solo eso pero debemos tener despejada la mente- Entre tantas cosas en la cabeza ya no sabía que pensar.

-Estoy segura que lograrán resolver todo sus problemas pero ahora yo quiero contarte algo- ¿Tendría problemas? No lo creo.

-Claro espero no sea nada malo- Nunca había usado ese tono conmigo debía suponer que era algo serio.

-Ocurrieron algunas cosas y mi tiempo aquí se redujo demasiado- ¿Qué? Siempre supe que se iría pero no tan pronto.

-¿En cuánto tiempo te iras?- Esto era lo peor que me podía estar diciendo en tan poco tiempo se volvió muy importante en mi vida.

-En tres días sé que es demasiado pronto pero mi trabajo así es- ¡Tres días! Eso era demasiado pronto.

-Eso es demasiado pronto- En solo tres días ella se iría eso era horrible una sensación de vacío me inundó.

-Lo sé también me sorprendí ya que solo pase corto tiempo aquí pero muchas veces pasa esto- Yo no estaba acostumbrado a esto.

-Pues si fue bastante cortó el tiempo que estuviste aquí no esperaba eso- Yo esperaba poder pasar mucho más tiempo con ella.

-Se que pasamos corto tiempo juntos eso me entristece pero prométeme que seguiremos siendo amigos- Eso ni dudarlo.

-Claro que seguiremos siendo amigos- Aunque será difícil cuando regresemos a la base ahí normalmente estamos siempre ocupados

-Con eso me basta gracias Cabo la verdad nunca había tenido un amigo como tú, estoy feliz de haberte encontrado- La verdad a mí también me hacía feliz tenerla.

-Yo tampoco había tenido una amiga como tu sé que será difícil pero disfrutemos estos tres días que nos quedan- Era lo único que quedaba.

-Estoy de acuerdo contigo gracias por tu amistad- El tiempo se iría muy rápido eso lo sabía y cuando menos lo esperaba estaría sin ella.

**Narrado por Marlene.**

Seguía pensando que hacer para recuperar a Skipper pero nada se me ocurría estaba en blanco ¿Cómo pude perder así a Skipper? Justamente cuando decido volver con él pasa esto pero no podía dejar que siguiera esto averiguaría quien es ella sé que esconde algo y conociendo a Skipper la odiada enseguida mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos, alguien tocaba la puerta ¿Quién podía ser a esta hora? Fui a averiguar y me encontré con Stacy.

-Stacy no te esperaba menos a esta hora ¿Sucede algo malo?- Debía ser algo muy importante pero venir ahora.

-Nada malo solo quiero hablar contigo ¿Puedo pasar?- ¿Hablar? Pensé que ya todo lo habíamos hablado.

-Claro pasa ¿Sobre qué quieres hablar?- Ella se tomó unos minutos seguro lo que tenía que decirme era bastante importante.

-No sé muy bien como decirte esto pero tienes que alejarte de Skipper por un tiempo- ¿Qué? Porque ella quería que hiciera eso.

-¿Por qué debería hacer eso? No puedo no quiero perderlo- Hacer eso era rendirme con Skipper y dejarlo con Sofía.

-Tienes que hacerlo escucha es por el bien de Skipper ahora él más que nadie está muy presionado y sin darte cuenta estas poniéndolo en una situación muy tediosa para él- ¿De dónde sacaba eso?

-¿Por qué dices eso? No lo estoy haciendo solo quiero recuperarlo es todo- Se muy bien que la situación no estaba de lo mejor pero no era para tanto.

-Sé que solo quieres hacer eso y no te pido que dejes de hacerlo solo que le des tiempo para que todo se calme y así él pueda tomar una buena decisión- Es que no podía seguir esperando.

-No puedo si continuo esperando Sofía ganara esto además ella le hará daño ella esconde algo y tengo que averiguarlo- No podía dejar a Skipper con ella.

-Lo que sea que oculta Sofía ya no es secreto ya se lo dijo a Skipper y siguen juntos- ¿Skipper ya lo sabía y seguía con ella?

-¡Eso no es posible! Conozco muy bien a Skipper ¿Qué es lo que ocultaba Sofía?- Yo estaba segura que era algo muy malo.

-No lo sé pero sea lo que sea no impidió que Skipper siguiera con ella- ¿Ahora que debía hacer? Solo quería averiguar lo que ella ocultaba.

-¿Cómo sabes todo eso?- No era posible que ella supiera más de la situación que yo alguien se lo había dicho.

-Kowalski me dijo todo y tiene razón deja a Skipper por un tiempo solo hasta que todo pase y él este mucho más tranquilo- Seguramente estaba presionado por Espiráculo.

-No puedo hacerlo si lo hago sé que ella intentara acercársele estoy perdiendo se siente horrible no estoy dispuesta a dejarlo ir- No perdería tan fácilmente.

-Marlene no estas entendiendo perderás de todas maneras a Skipper si continuas así- No estaba haciendo nada malo.

-Solo quiero luchar por él no estoy haciendo nada malo déjame hacerlo- Quería volver con Skipper ella debía entenderme.

-Sé que no es nada malo pero ¿No crees que debe preocuparse por otras cosas que por Sofía y tú?- Posiblemente sí.

-Sé que él debe estar concentrado con Espiráculo pero aunque Sofía quede en que se apartará viven bajo el mismo techo- Su cercanía era inevitable.

-¿Sabes también lo de Espiráculo?- Por error lo solté pero al parecer ella también lo sabía.

-Si Skipper me lo dijo porque pensó que otra vez tendría miedo pero ya no lo tengo, en verdad no quiero alejarme de Skipper- Ya llevaba demasiado tiempo alejada de él.

-Marlene si no quieres hacerlo por ti hazlo por él, puede que al sentirse tan presionado lo que tenga planeado con Espiráculo salga mal y entonces las dos saldrán perdiendo- Mas con el carácter de Skipper.

-Lo pensaré solamente luego te contaré que decido- Se que por una parte él debía tener su mente concentrada pero por el otro no quiero arriesgarme.

-Escucha sé que la decisión es difícil te entiendo pero yo lo deje continuar aunque mi caso es muy distinto- ¿En qué podía ser distinto al mío?

-Explícame porque dices que el tuyo es diferente al mío- Yo lo veía exactamente igual ambos casos.

-Cuando Kowalski decidió continuar estaba igual que tu el problema es que cuando yo lo vi con Eva su mirada decía todo la quería si pero no la amaba sabia que aun me amaba a mí, sabía que regresaría y así fue- Hasta ahí tenía todo claro.

-Pero el tuyo Marlene es muy diferente ya que Skipper si la ama cualquiera puede verlo y en estos casos es muy difícil que vuelva- Aun no podía creer que Skipper la quisiera de ese modo.

-Yo haré que Skipper regrese no me rendiré con él al final estaremos juntos- Tendría que lograrlo de cualquier modo debía ganar.

**Narrado por Skipper.**

Otra vez tenia este dolor de cabeza, sabia porque los tenía todo esto era demasiado y ahora una preocupación mas, acepte que Sofía fuera con Espiráculo me ponía nervioso que ella hiciera eso engañar a Espiráculo era difícil podía describirla y no se que le haría eso era mi mayor miedo además estar con la ráfaga polar no era precisamente muy relajante que digamos.

-Skipper podrías decirle a tu amigo que sea un poco más ordenado- Rico no estaba haciendo nada malo ¿Por qué se molestaba?

-Él no está haciendo nada solo está ahí sentado no deberías preocuparte con eso- Y era cierto Rico estaba sentado movió algunas cosas pero solo eso.

-Me gusta el orden Skipper quedamos en algo y no lo están cumpliendo- Solo movió unas cosas comenzaba a desesperarme.

-Sé que quedamos en algo pero no está haciendo nada malo Clasificado ¡No estoy de humor para tus quejas!- En verdad me estaba desesperando.

-¡Yo no tengo porque estar soportándolos! No entiendo como pueden ser un equipo pero ya no culpó a Espiráculo por querer eliminarlos- En este momento deseaba que eso pasara.

-¡Prefiero que Espiráculo nos elimine a seguir aquí contigo!- Sentía unas ganas enorme de desaparecer.

-Ya sé cuál es el verdadero problema ¡Tienen un pésimo líder!- Con esto si había llegado lejos.

-Creo que no estás viendo bien el equipo que tiene un terrible líder ¡Es el tuyo!- ¿Por qué nos tuvieron que mandar a él?

-¿Pésimo líder yo? Mira quien habla en todos mis años en esto jamás perdí un miembro de mi equipo, tu ya tuviste dos bajas sino mal recuerdo- Otro golpe bajo que me daba Clasificado.

-¡Vete! ¡Quiero que desaparezcas de mi vista ahora!- Clasificado quería seguir discutiendo pero llegaron Merche corta y Montaña llevándoselo lejos de mí.

-¿Estar bien?- Pregunto Rico acercándose a mi después de unos momentos de la pelea con Clasificado.

-Tiene razón solo los llevaré a la muerte como lo hice con Manfredi y Johnson- Toda esta discusión me movió demasiadas cosas.

-Accidente- La misión fallo por mi culpa quizás si yo hubiera ido con ellos aun estarían aquí con nosotros.

-Sabes Rico tengo miedo, Espiráculo se nos está complicando y no sé lo que pueda pasar- Y aquella vez perdimos.

-Ganaremos- No podíamos confiarnos esa vez estuvo a punto de ganar sino fue porque ellos llegaron.

-No podemos confiarnos tenemos que hacer algo ya o esto se ira a mayores y no podemos permitirlo- La locura de Espiráculo no tenía límites.

-Pensaremos plan- Todos los planes que tenía ya no podían ser posibles y teníamos uno pero yo no quería efectuarlo.

-Espero encontrar uno y así poder acabar con esto o sino la sola misión acabaría conmigo- Esto me desgastaba física y mentalmente.

-No presiones- Trataba de no presionarme pero pasaba por si solo y me estaba cansando de todo esto.

-Solo quiero que todo esto acabe Rico y volvamos a la normalidad- Ya cuando todo se solucionará ya sabría qué hacer con mi vida.

-Pasara- Rico se veía tan despreocupado quisiera poder estar así como él pero me era imposible.

-Skipper ¿Todo bien?- Votamos y estaba Sofía ¿Cuánto tiempo habrá estado ahí sin que la notáramos?

-Ah si todo está bien solo hablábamos- Voltee hacia donde estaba Rico pero ya no estaba ¿Cuándo se fue?

-Escuche gritos así que vine a ver qué pasaba pero note que estabas hablando con Rico y no quise interrumpir- Sé que escucho lo que hablamos.

-Escuchaste todo lo que hable con Rico ¿Verdad?- Ahora ella sabía que él miedo corría en mí.

-No quise escuchar pero no lo pude evitar nunca dices cómo te sientes- Estar diciendo como me sentía no me gustaba.

-Prefiero guardármelo para mí pero ya que escuchaste no puedo hacer nada- No le levante la voz ni nada después de lo de anoche jamás lo haría.

-Todos tenemos miedo Skipper es algo normal lo único que debes hacer es evitar que se apodere de ti- Es que ya se había apoderado de mí.

-No me gusta hablar de esto solo dejemos el tema- ¿Por qué con Sofía no podía evitar decir todo?

-Derrotaras a Espiráculo lo sé porque él les tiene un miedo terrible sabe que juntos son capaces de cualquier cosa por eso quería que los separara- Solo trataba de levantarme el ánimo.

-Ambos nos hemos vuelto muy fuertes pero ya no somos los de antes y quizás ese es el problema- ¿Qué puedes decir ante esto?

Y no dijo nada, lo sabía ella no podía decir nada ante eso pero lo siguiente que hizo me callo completamente, solo me abrazo me libere enseguida se toda la tensión de todos mis miedos, ella me calmaba de una manera única.

-Son más fuertes de lo que creen- Me susurro al oído ¿Qué podía ver ella que nosotros no? No lo sabía pero definitivamente tenía razón.

**Nota de la autora: Se que estoy haciendo muy lento las cosas con Cabo pero así es él ¿Creen que se darán cuenta antes de que Natalia se vaya? ¿Qué decisión tomara Marlene? ¿Cómo continuarán las cosas con Skipper y Clasificado? Gracias por seguir leyendo.**

**Marie2486: Aun nadie morirá y el romance Skilene aun esta un poco atrasado por esta pareja, pero pondré mas escenas de acción, saludos. **

**Eldayanet****: Wazaaa, ****esta pareja ya ****tuvo ****suficiente ****descanso así que ya volvió por fin, los veras más juntos ya que ella pronto se ira y por fin se verá en que queda esta pareja, siempre el amor será difícil más en esta historia, me han pedido romance así que trato de ponerlo, saludos.**

**MabelCunningham-Madie: ****Como ****te ****había ****dicho ****apenas ****se ****viene ****lo**** bueno ****y ****lo ****mejor, estoy como haciendo introducción a todo lo que viene, ya tenía que haber algo así entre estos dos además de puro amor, te recuerda porque escribo lo que te sucede es extraño, saludos.**

**Mari pie85: Lo intentarán de nuevo porque bueno la pareja ya descanso bastante, si durarán o no pues eso ya lo veremos más adelante, pues medio logro hacerlo pero Marlene está bastante decidida a seguir, y quise que vieran como esta Skipper para que lo entendieran, saludos.**

**No olviden comentar si les gusto que les gustaría que pasara o algún a duda que tengan, cualquier cosa pero comenten. **

**Hasta la próxima. Bye.**


	43. Chapter 43 Lograremos juntarlos

Hola mis queridos lectores esto se pondrá cada vez más emocionante no puedo decir aun que se acerca el final pero nos acercamos cada vez más le calculo unos diez o doce capítulos más sino es que agrego más cosas y se extiende y sin más el capítulo de hoy.

**Los personajes no me pertenecen a mi si no a Tom McGrath y Eric Darnell creadores de la serie pero la historia sí es mía.**

**Capítulo 43: Lograremos juntarlos.**

**Narrado por Rico.**

-Solo quiero que todo esto acabe Rico y volvamos a la normalidad- Lo mismo quería yo pero supongo que no sería emocionante una vida tranquila.

-Pasara- Sé que me veía despreocupado pero en verdad no lo estaba todo esto nos tenía demasiado activos no estaba acostumbrado a eso.

-Skipper ¿Todo bien?- Volteamos y estaba Sofía sabía que quería hablar con Skipper así que me apure en irme lo más pronto posible.

Iba camino a mi habitación para ver que podía encontrar que me entretuviera la verdad estar sin hacer nada no era lo mío pero Meche corta y Montaña me detuvieron ¿Qué querían ellos?

-Oye bueno nosotros pensamos que mereces una disculpa por todo lo que dijo nuestro líder- No creo que sea eso pero en todo caso debía de ser él.

-Sin molestia- No me sentía molesto sé que Clasificado hablo de más pero no puedo cambiarlo aunque quisiera.

-Eva nos pidió mucho que trataremos de llevarnos bien creo que nos facilitara mucho él trabajo- También creía eso pero con su líder no había mucho.

-Clasificado- Él era el más difícil del equipo con los demás no había problema solo que obvio ellos estaban de su lado.

-Sé que está siendo muy difícil pero regresamos de una misión y enseguida tenemos que cuidarlo es tedioso solo dale tiempo no es malo ni nada- ¿Por qué me decían todo esto a mí?

-¿Por qué yo?- No sé si ellos lo había notado pero soy el menos listo del grupo y el que actúa sin pensar la mayoría del tiempo.

-Pareces ser el más relajado del grupo pensamos que sería bueno iniciar contigo- En eso ellos tenían razón.

-Sin problemas- Por mi parte no habría problemas en verdad yo nunca llegue a quejarme demasiado nunca lo hago.

-Genial ahora solo falta convencer a tus amigos- Ellos serían más difíciles que yo ellos seguirían peleando si les dabas motivos.

-Difícil- Yo también era así pero se me pasaba rápido ya que me dejaba de preocupar enseguida y lo olvidaba.

-Sé que será difícil pero no queremos que esto se vaya a mayores y la guerra sea entre nosotros- Creo que eso sería mucho peor.

-¿Cómo hacerlo?- No tenia idea de como hacer que los demás pudieran estar tranquilos con Clasificado.

-Bueno no lo sé pero tendremos que lograr que convivan en paz- Creo que Kowalski y Cabo serian fáciles pero Skipper era el verdadero problema.

-Tu amigo Skipper será el difícil ¿Cierto? Es tan obstinado como lindo- Ah bueno si lo era, pero ya veríamos como.

-Luego vemos- En verdad ahora no quería estar ideando algo para hacer que Skipper y Clasificado se soportarán.

-Está bien pero si se te ocurre algo avísanos- Como si eso fuera a suceder la verdad no era nada bueno ideando planes.

-Claro- A ver que podíamos hacer la verdad las peleas entre nosotros comenzaban a cansarme y debíamos pararla.

Una forma de hacer que Skipper y Clasificado se soporten ¿Podremos lograr eso? Llevan poco aquí y van muchas peleas se molestan de una manera única nunca vi así a Skipper ni siquiera con Hans definitivamente algo más pasa en todo esto no había que ser muy listo para saberlo pero ¿Qué?

**Narrado por Kowalski.**

-¿Segura que podrás hacerla entrar en razón?- Estábamos más cerca de Espiráculo y debíamos estar ocupados en eso y no en otras cosas.

-Tratare pero no aseguro eso así que si algo llega a hacer ella avísame- Supongo que con el intento me bastaba.

-Muchas suerte con ella y bueno nos vemos cuando todo esto termine- Por ahora yo tampoco podía estar con distracciones de ningún tipo.

-Terminara ustedes lo lograrán- Me dio un corto beso en la mejilla para después irse hacia la casa yo inmediatamente me fui.

Quería pensar eso que en verdad podíamos pero la verdad nuestra probabilidad bajo demasiado eran demasiado y sé que teníamos la ayuda de la ráfaga polar pero simplemente no logramos estar bien juntos eso seria peor una desventaja más sería mejor no confiarnos.

Al llegar a la casa no me preocupe por ver a nadie más tenia tantas cosas en la cabeza que en verdad el solo pensar hacia que me doliera mejor descansaba y me olvidaba de todo esto por una noche.

Pero al día siguiente desperté por unos gritos conocidos eran Skipper y Clasificado otra vez discutiendo a eso me refería mejor me quedaba aquí no tenía ganas tampoco de pelear, otro día más que Espiráculo estaba allá afuera no podíamos seguir así algo teníamos que hacer, después de varios minutos después de los gritos decidí salir, me encontré con Skipper y Sofía que por cierto debía hablar con ella al igual que Marlene debía alejarse de Skipper.

-No preguntaré porque fue la discusión solo necesito hablar con Sofía un momento si no te molesta- Al principio ambos se extrañaron pero después ella asintió.

-Am claro hablen yo en unos minutos vuelvo- Skipper se retiró dejándonos es momento de hablar.

-Sofía sé que te preguntarás que es lo que quiero hablar contigo es muy sencillo es sobre Skipper- Ahora solo debía decirle lo mismo que le dije a Stacy.

-Sé que está pasándola bastante mal por todo esto me preocupa demasiado- Bueno por lo menos ella ya sabía que él estaba agitado por esto.

-Todos lo estamos por eso tendremos que alejarnos de todo y enfocarnos en una sola cosa por eso quiero pedirte que te alejes de Skipper- Espero que lo tome bien.

-¿Qué? Se que deben enfocarse solo en algo pero no por eso tengo que alejarme de él- Ella no estaba entendiendo esto.

-Sofía si no nos alejamos de todo esto estaremos tan cargados que a la hora de ejecutar un plan podría salir mal- Y entonces si tendríamos problemas.

-Hace un rato Skipper dijo como se sentía y yo logre tranquilizarlo él me necesita además acepto que viera a Espiráculo- Eso complicaba más el alejamiento.

-Sofía quiero que entiendas que es demasiada presión Skipper se sentirá demasiado mal en la situación que sin querer lo has puesto- ¿Por qué no solo lo entendía?

-No se dé que situación hablas pero tú no puedes entender todo esto créeme que no quiero presionarlo ni nada pero sé que me necesita- Si a mi me iba así con Sofía no quiero ni imaginar como le iría a Stacy con Marlene.

-Solo mantente alejada de él lo mas que puedas en verdad necesitamos tener la mente despejada- No sé si se había dado cuenta que todos estábamos muy presionados.

-Lo que pasa es que tú no entiendes esto pero está bien me mantendrá alejada lo que pueda de Skipper- Solo era mientras capturábamos a Espiráculo.

-Se que piensas que no te entiendo pero te equivocas, ayer fui con Stacy volveremos pero cuando todo esto acabe ella entendió que por el momento esto no es posible te contaré algo- Entendía como se sentía ella.

-¿La chica que vino la otra vez? No sabía que ustedes tuvieran algo- No cuento mucho sobre eso.

-Eso quería contarte bueno ella y yo hace mucho tiempo tuvimos una relación casi al mismo tiempo que Marlene y Skipper tuvieron la suya- Ya le tenia confianza para decirle esto.

-Así que ustedes eran algo como ellos- Se que le incomodaba hablar de esto pero quería que entendiera de lo que hablaba.

-En ese tiempo que teníamos algo sucedió lo de Espiráculo y ellas fueron raptadas las usaron en nuestra contra no te imaginaras como nos sentíamos Skipper y yo- Fue terrible en esos momentos.

-Y no quieres que nadie más salga herido además que piensas que Espiráculo puedo intentarlo de nuevo además de que la presión en ustedes ya era muy alta- Era bastante acertada.

-Solo mientras esto pasa ya después pasara lo que tenga que pasar- Ahora en verdad que corrimos un gran riesgo.

-Está bien lo haré me alejar de él todo lo que pueda- No sería tan difícil hacerlo no creo que tardemos mas en encontrar a Espiráculo.

-Tengo que hacer una llamada y gracias por entender facilitas enormemente las cosas- Pero ahora tenia que hacer una cosa.

-Gracias a ti supongo te dejo para que hagas tu llamada- Sofía se retiró algo triste sé cómo se sentía pero seria lo mejor por ahora.

Así que no perdí el tiempo tome el teléfono y marque el número me había surgido otra duda más que tendría que responder de inmediato.

-Hola ¿Quién habla?- Esa no era la voz de Parker así que obviamente era la voz de Fred su ayudante.

-Am hola Fred oye necesito hablar con u jefe Parker- Espero no estuviera muy ocupado para poder hablar con él.

-Está ocupado espera ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?- Este tipo no tenia una pista de inteligencia me pregunto porque lo contrato Parker.

-Fred soy uno de los tipos que fue el otro día solo quería hablar con tu jefe- Quería terminar ya con esto.

-Pues esta con allá con otros sujetos hablando dudo que se desocupe pronto- Entonces tendría que llamar más tarde.

-Buenos avísale que llame y en cuanto pueda se comunique conmigo- Supongo que la duda podría esperar más.

-Ah claro yo le digo adiós- Mientras a idear un plan para Espiráculo y su equipo del mal.

**Narrado por Hans. **

Se Espiráculo se negó a participar en esto, él se lo perdería porque nosotros seríamos los que ganaríamos somos mejores que todos ellos y casi los derrotábamos sino fuera por ese equipo al parecer Espiráculo ya sabía de ellos por Sofía pero a mi no me dijo nada tendría que arreglarse también con ella.

-Solo te quedarás ahí parado Hans debemos actuar ahora- Sé que debíamos actuar pero no se me ocurría una buena idea.

-Si ustedes proponen algo útil con gusto lo hacemos por ahora yo no tengo nada- Tenía que ser el plan perfecto para que todo esto funcionara.

-¿Tu no tienes un plan? No puedo creer que así quieras ganar- Que puedo decir él que hacia los planes era Espiráculo yo solo hacia el trabajo sucio.

-Los chicos están esperando que nosotros actuemos, pero debemos de hacerlo de una manera que ninguno se salve ¿Alguna idea?- Además que tendríamos que actuar antes que Espiráculo.

-Quizás solo debemos guiarlos a una trampa mortal y fin- Seria buena idea pero quería que fuera lenta y dolorosa.

-Quiero verlos sufrir antes de que sean eliminados pero creo que ya tengo un plan- Este no debía fallar por nada del mundo.

-Debo admitirlo ese equipo es bueno pero a la vez es muy predecible si le damos algo que cazar irán tras de él- Solo había que pensar que darle.

-Quizás si le damos a Espiráculo ellos vengan y entonces los tendremos- ¿Capturar a Espiráculo?

-No lo sé esto es tan brillante como peligroso y lo saben- Su inteligencia era su mejor arma que podría usar en nuestra contra.

-Pero es lo único que podemos darles y seguro vendrán- Eso lo sabía tener a Espiráculo como carnada era la mejor solución.

-Está bien lo haremos capturaremos a Espiráculo y destruiremos a los chicos- Solo espero que todo esto salga a nuestro favor.

**Nota de la autora: Como vieron Rico, Meche corte y Montaña ayudara a que Skipper y Clasificado logren convivir ¿Podrán lograrlo? ¿Qué hará Kowalski con todo lo que tiene y lo que le falta? ¿Cómo lograrán capturar a Espiráculo? Gracias por seguir leyendo. **

**Eldayanet****: Wazaaa, ****creo ****que ****el ****que ****ella ****se ****vaya ****en ****tan**** poco ****tiempo ****le ****pondrá**** algo ****mejor ****a ****la ****historia, eso impulsara más a Cabo a descifrar sus sentimientos por Natalia le estoy ayudando, se que ya no la he puesto pero tratare de ponerla en el siguiente capítulo, fueron demasiadas fuertes pero solo así entenderá, no le dará ataques por ahora, gracias.**

**BelenKatherine19: ****Habrá ****demasiado drama por ****estos ****capítulos, lo sé pero la situación parece no favorecerles en nada, siempre tiene que haber confusión entra las parejas le agrava algo mejor a la historia, gracias.**

**Mari pie85: Esto impulsara a que Cabo averigüe lo que en verdad siente por Natalia, no puedo dejar de escribir las típicas peleas entre estos dos, es imposible que ellos se lleven bien, en el próximo veremos si ella comprende o seguirá empeñada en hacerlo, gracias.**

**No olviden comentar si les gusto que les gustaría que pasara o algún a duda que tengan, cualquier cosa pero comenten. **

**Hasta la próxima. Bye.**


	44. Chapter 44 ¿Amistad o amor?

Hola mis queridos lectores lamento subirlo un poco tarde mi computadora anda fallando espero eso no pase mañana con la otra historia, esto se pondrá mejor cada capítulo y varios giros vendrán más adelante cosas que cambiaran el rumbo de la historia y sin más el capítulo de hoy.

**Los personajes no me pertenecen a mi si no a Tom McGrath y Eric Darnell creadores de la serie pero la historia sí es mía.**

**Capítulo 44: ¿Amistad o amor? **

**Narrado por Skipper.**

Deje a Kowalski con Sofía al parecer quería hablar con ella sé que él sabía todo de Sofía fue lo suficiente listo para darse cuenta de todo y supongo que algo quería aclarar no me molestaba que fueran cercanos tenia absoluta confianza en Kowalski así que sabía que nunca me traicionaría, pero yo debería estar pensando en una idea para derrotar a Espiráculo no en esto.

-¡Skipper!- Rico apareció de repente ¿De dónde salió? No lo sé pero se veía algo preocupado espero no esté pasando nada malo.

-¿Qué sucede Rico?- Estaba esperando que me dijera algo pero no lo hizo solo me miro por varis minutos.

-Am Rico ¿Todo está bien? Digo me llamaste pero no dices nada- Y él solo me sigue mirando de hacer eso hizo que yo empezara a mirarme.

-Pesadilla- Rico muy pocas veces tenía pesadillas realmente ahora no recuerdo cuando fue la última vez que paso.

-No te oí gritar ni nada ¿Qué soñaste?- De la última vez solo recuerdo que lo oímos gritar horrible después de eso nos pasamos toda la noche tranquilizándolo.

-Nosotros derrotados- Lo que soñó no era muy bueno pero no lo culpó yo no he podido dormir a causa de todo lo que pasaba.

-Rico sé que la situación no nos favorece mucho pero ten por seguro que eso no pasara, somos más fuertes que ellos- La verdad no tenía esa certeza pero mi trabajo no solo era dar órdenes sino mantener el equipo junto.

-¿Lo prometes?- Sé que Rico era el más fuerte de nosotros solo en sentimientos pero cuando uno de nosotros está en peligro él se vuelve débil.

-Lo prometo Rico, al final todos estaremos juntos como siempre- Hacia mal en prometerle algo de lo que no estaba seguro pero iba a poner empeño en que eso pasara.

-Gracias- Esto era lo que no quería que pasara ahora todos estábamos vulnerables ante esta situación.

-No tienes nada de que temer Rico todo estará bien- Esta era la peor parte de ser un líder, tenías que ser fuerte para que los demás lo sean.

-Está bien- Y Rico solo se fue de nuevo todos actuaban demasiado extraño pero quien soy yo para culparlos.

Mejor iba a ver si Sofía y Kowalski ya había terminado de hablar, mejor no debía estar pensando en un plan para detener todo esto de una vez por todas y no podía seguir distrayéndome así.

-¿Te enorgullece mentirle así a uno de tu equipo?- Otra vez Clasificado ¿Qué no tenía algo mejor que hacer?

-No, pero es el único modo de que sigan adelante- El miedo era lo peor que podías sentir ante una misión.

-Mentir no hará ninguna diferencia es mejor decirles que no sabes que pasara- Necesitábamos estar todos en la misión no preocupados porque pasaría.

-No les diré eso quizás a ti te guste desanimar a tu equipo pero a mí no además no estoy mintiendo todos saldremos de eso- Ya hemos salido antes.

-Skipper bien sabes que cualquier cosa puede pasar y nada es seguro deja de mentirles y diles la verdad- Eso solo haría que hiciéramos mal la misión por nervios.

-¿Así eres con tu equipo? Hay un enemigo peligro y en vez de decirles que todos saldrán les dices que morirán- Eso era terrible no entiendo cómo ha llegado lejos.

-Solo les digo la verdad mejor que mueran con la verdad a que mueran con una promesa vacía- Sonaba demasiado frio.

-Parece que las personas no te importan no sé cómo te dedicas a esto, me das lastima- No había razón para ser así ni yo llegaba a eso.

-Él que da lástima eres tú, no puedes decirles siempre que saldrán de un peligro cuando no es así- No los estaba engañando.

-No les estoy mintiendo saldremos de cualquier peligro, este será solo uno más yo me encargaré de que ellos salgan vivos- También ese era mi trabajo.

-¿Ellos? Cuando dices ellos solo te refieres a tu equipo ¿Por qué?- Otra cosa que como líder se debía hacer.

-Ellos siempre estarán antes que yo deberías saber eso haré todo lo posible para salvarlos- Acabara como acabara ellos debían salir vivos.

**Narrado por Cabo.**

Desafortunadamente hoy no pude estar mucho tiempo con Natalia como ya casi se va tiene muchas cosas que arreglar y pues apenas pudimos convivir pero cuando se desocupe me llamara y veremos si podemos pasar más tiempo juntos pero yo también era consciente de que tenía una responsabilidad aquí que no podía abandonar solo quería acabar con esto.

-Cabo ¿Estas bien?- Estuve a punto de chocar con Sofía pero ella hablo antes de que eso pasara.

-Si solo vengo pensando algunas cosas que me tienen algo preocupado- Me preocupaba que Natalia se ira pero a la vez todo lo que Espiráculo.

-Todos aquí están preocupados Cabo pero ya verán que podrán resolverlo- Ella pensaba que era lo que a todos nos tenían preocupados.

-No es sobre Espiráculo en parte no lo es, hace tiempo conocí una chica que se volvió muy amiga mía y bueno ella se ira- No pasamos mucho tiempo juntos.

-Eso suena muy mal Cabo tu amiga parece ser muy importante para ti- Pues lo era por eso era mi amiga.

-Bueno si lo es a pesar de que tengo poco tiempo de conocerla se volvió muy importante para mí- Y por eso ha llegado a ser mi amiga.

-Cabo ¿Te puedo preguntar algo sin que te lo tomes a mal?- Me extraño que quisiera preguntar algo solo le contaba de Natalia.

-Claro Sofía pregunta lo que quieras no me enojar ni nada descuida- No entiendo jamás me ofendería ni nada.

-¿Solo sientes amistad por Natalia? Hablas de ella de otra manera que no es amistad- Claro que solo sentía amistad por ella ¿Verdad?

-Solo es amistad Sofía así me expreso de la gente solo eso- Claro que solo podía ser eso, no sentía amor por Natalia ¿Cierto?

-Está bien solo me surgió esa duda nos vemos Cabo tienes cosas que pensar- No tenía nada más que pensar para mi estaba claro solo sentía amistad.

-Ah claro Sofía nos vemos- Pero que duda más rara tuvo ella para pensar todo eso ¿Porque pensaría eso?

Quería estar tranquilo tratando de ayudar con la misión pero no pude todo lo que me dijo Sofía me dejo pensando era cierto que con Natalia era algo diferente eso era normal cuando tenías una amiga ¿No? Debías ser lindo con ella ¿No? Esto me confunde demasiado ¿Qué era lo que en verdad siento por Natalia?

**Narrado por Kowalski.**

Después de largas horas estuve pensando en un plan para que todo saliera bien pero solo una idea se curso por mi mente era muy riesgosa solo para nosotros pero si lograba hacerles creer eso quizás tendríamos una oportunidad de eliminar uno por uno a todos pero no podía hacerlo solo pero a los chicos no podía pedirles ayuda ya que si ellos sabían eso podrían de alguna manera estropearlo.

-Quién podrá ayudarme a hacer esto nadie de ellos puedo y hacerlo solo no era una opción- La idea salto a mi cabeza.

-Stacy es la única que puede ayudarme, necesito alguien que no este en esta misión y que claro confíe en mí- Así que no espere mucho y llame a Stacy.

-Kowalski no esperaba para nada que llamarás- Yo tampoco lo esperaba pero situaciones extremas requieren medidas extremas.

-Lo sé yo tampoco, pero tengo que contarte un plan que tengo mira será arriesgado pero necesito a alguien de mi confianza para hacerlo- Él plan era sumamente riesgoso pero solo así saldría Espiráculo.

-Ven a mi casa y me cuentas todo lo que tienes planeado- Esperaba contar con su ayuda sé que en cuanto lo escuche se sorprenderá demasiado.

-Voy para allá- Si estaba de mi lado creo que sería más fácil hacer lo que tenía planeado que hacerlo solo.

* * *

-Eso planeó hacer sé que parece una locura de hecho lo es pero creo que es la única manera de hacerlo- Siempre trate de que mis ideas fueran lo menos riesgosas posibles y esta no era nada igual.

-Definitivamente estás loco no puedes hacer eso no sabes si las cosas saldrían como tú las estas planeando- Ese era un gran riesgo.

-Tendré que confiar en que así será y que saldrá como yo lo planeó pero necesitaré tu ayuda después de esto sabes lo que tienes que hacer- Estaba jugándomela todo pero esto era lo que Espiráculo nos hacía.

-Te apoyare en tu locura pero no sabes lo que pasara después de que hagas eso- Eso era incierto pero tenia algo a mi favor.

-Espiráculo saldrá y cuando eso pase habrá oportunidad de derrotarlo de una vez por todas él está oculto y seguro- El supuesto plan de enviar a Sofía no podía hacerse el riesgo era mayor a mi idea.

-Y una vez que salga necesitarán otro plan y eso no podrá ser posible dado tu plan- Ya habría tiempo para preocuparse por eso.

-Una vez que haga la primera parte pensaré en otra cosa y te avisaré por todo lo importante es que debemos hacerlo rápido- Ya había pasado demasiado tiempo y debíamos actuar ya.

-¿Cuándo planeas hacer todo eso?- No quería dejar pasar mucho tiempo ya que debíamos apresurarnos.

-Mañana lo haré ¿La conseguiste?- Sé que parecía pronto pero ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado y Espiráculo sigue allá afuera?

-Estas demasiado loco para hacer todo esto, ten solo ten cuidado- Tome el arma y la guarde con mucha precaución.

-Lo tendré seré muy cuidadoso te pido que no se lo digas a nadie solo tú sabrás todo esto- Como dije todos los demás no podían saber nada.

-No le diré nada no creo que vengan a preguntar nada estarán muy ocupados arreglando lo que harás- Tendré que ser muy preciso.

-Por si acaso ya sabes que hacer y decir estoy arriesgándolo todo pero en cuanto pueda voy decir todo- Pero tenia que arriesgar para ganar.

-¿Y que harás con Hans y los otros?- Ellos estarán muy ocupados pensando que acababa de pasar para hacer algo.

-Ellos también estarán ocupados sino tendré que actuar también en su contra pero espero que no, no quiero más heridos- Ya sería suficiente con uno.

-En verdad no quiero que hagas esto pero por lo que dices Espiráculo solo saldrá así y mejor acabar con esto de una vez- Esto no acabaría tan fácil por eso hacia esto tan difícil para mí.

-Acabaremos con eso los chicos podrán acabar el plan Espiráculo es listo y difícil de engañar pero esta vez nada de eso podrá ayudarle- Solo espero que nada falle mañana.

-Estas arriesgándolo todo, suerte mañana- Nunca creí en la suerte pero creo que ahora no hacia mal creer un poco en eso.

-Todo saldrá bien- Me lo repetía una y otra vez yo no debía fallar en nada en especial cuando fuera a utilizar el arma.

**Nota de la autora: Hay mucho suspenso en este capítulo y varias cosas en que pensar por un rato ¿A qué se refería realmente Skipper? ¿Lograra Cabo darse cuenta de lo que siente por Natalia? ¿Qué tendrá planeado Kowalski? Gracias por seguir leyendo. **

**Mari pie85: Hago las peleas demasiado elevadas creo que es por eso, pero pronto las peleas pararán por poco tiempo, ninguna de las dos aguantan eso pero tendrán que hacerlo, más o menos eso le calculo puede que pueden más capítulos, ya que a veces cuando escribo se me ocurren nuevas ideas y esto se extiende más, saludos.**

**Eldayanet****: Wazaaa, ****pues ****ellos ****harán**** lo ****que ****puedan ****para ****evitar ****que ****sigan ****peleando****, ****sé ****que ****se ****siente**** incomodo ****pero ****me es imposible cambiar eso de él simplemente lo amo, por ahora será una carga menos para él, eso intentarán pero veremos cual plan pasa primero y si pueden lograrlo, ya que Espiráculo no se dejara tan fácilmente, saludos.**

**MabelCunningham-Madie: ****Jajaja ****tu ****siempre ****por ****él****, ****tienen**** carácter ****similares pero no tanto además no hay que culparlos por eso, jamás me atrevería a cambiarlo, saludos.**

**BelenKatherine19: ****Me ****alegro ****que ****te ****haya ****encantado**** espero ****este ****también, solo será temporal hasta que algo pueda cambiarlo o no sé, por ahora no planeó secuestros solo el supuesto de Espiráculo pero de ahí en fuera no lo tengo previsto, saludos. **

**No olviden comentar si les gusto que les gustaría que pasara o algún a duda que tengan, cualquier cosa pero comenten. **

**Hasta la próxima. Bye.**


	45. Chapter 45 ¿Por qué lo hizo?

Hola mis queridos lectores sé que me pase un poco de la hora como mencione antes mi computadora está teniendo fallas ya la llevaré a arreglar pero antes la otra historia se publica mañana ¡Estén atentos! Esto cada vez se pone mejor como lo verán hoy y sin más el capítulo de hoy.

**Los personajes no me pertenecen a mi si no a Tom McGrath y Eric Darnell creadores de la serie pero la historia sí es mía.**

**Capítulo 45: ¿Por qué lo hizo?**

**Narrado por Rico.**

Lo mejor sería tranquilizarme no es nada bueno que siga pensando cosas que no pasaran Skipper tenía toda la razón saldríamos de esta sanos y salvos como siempre lo habíamos hecho si esta vez era demasiado diferente a las anteriores pero no por eso el resultado debía ser diferente mejor me distraía un poco no me hacía bien estar dándole vueltas al asunto, salí un momento pero enseguida me encontré a Cabo pero lo note extraño.

-Cabo ¿Bien?- Se veía diferente en su mirada había una extraña mezcla entre la preocupación y la tristeza.

-Bueno nada en especial Rico solo que esta Natalia se va en tres días- ¿Natalia se iría? Pero es demasiado pronto.

-Pronto ¿Qué harás?- Espero que Cabo se de cuenta que la quiere antes de que se vaya y pueda hacer algo.

-Solo disfrutar estos dos días junto con ella- ¿Solo eso? Esto seria difícil espero que Cabo se de cuenta antes de que sea tarde.

-Bueno suerte- Cabo parecía un caso perdido pero debía darse cuenta por el mismo si yo le decía algo seguro no me hubiera creído.

-Ah gracias Rico pero antes ¿Puedo preguntarte algo sin que te molestes?- Dudo que Cabo me preguntara algo que me hiciera enfadar, le asentí a que preguntara.

-Bueno ¿Tu alguna vez estuviste no se interesado se alguna manera en Natalia?- ¿De qué está hablando? Porque piensa eso.

-¡No!- Me ofendía un poco que Cabo llegara a pensar eso no he dado motivos para ella además tengo novia.

-Perdón por preguntar eso no sé porque pensé eso es una estupidez olvídala- Por mi estaba olvidado no era gran cosa.

-Am está bien- Solo esperaba que no volviera a decir algo como eso en verdad me sorprendió que el pensara eso.

-Como sea estaré un momento solo tengo cosas que pensar nos vemos Rico- Lo veía tan confundido seguramente todo esto lo tenía así.

La situación de Cabo con Natalia no mejoraría para nada los dos están muy mal pero creo que debía darles un empujón para que ellos se den cuenta ¿Pero cómo? Supongo que yo igual necesitaría ayuda para eso así que no perdí el tiempo y llame a Perky.

-Rico hace mucho que no me hablas ¿Ha pasado algo?- Con tantas cosas le he descuidado un poco.

-No perdón- Creo que en verdad todo esto me estaba afectando tanto que olvide llamarle más seguido.

-Entiendo que todo esto consuma tú tiempo y no tengas mucho tiempo libre pero avísame para que no me preocupe- Ahora si le llamaría.

-Claro perdón- Pensé que se molestaría conmigo por no haberla llamado en estos días y que pensara lo peor de esto.

-Deja de decir perdón ya te dije que no hay problema ¿Algo más?- Bueno ahora me daba pena decirle por lo que le había llamado.

-Ah si Cabo- Espero que con esto no se enoje ya que fue la única razón por la que la llame, eso me hacía sentir terrible.

-¿Qué ha pasado con ellos? Me imagino que aun nada estos dos son imposibles- No sonaba enojada eso era bueno.

-Natalia irse- Se que debía preocuparme por esta situación de Espiráculo pero por el momento era imposible intentar algo.

-¿Se va? Pobre Cabo me imagino que se siente muy triste habrá que ayudarlo luego te llamo cuando algo se me ocurra- De repente colgó.

No me sorprendió a veces pasaba pero me pregunto si a ella se le ocurriría algo para hacer que estos dos se juntarán mientras esperaba que nada más ocurriera en estos días ya eran demasiadas cosas para soportar.

**Narrado por Sofía.**

Aceptar que debía alejarme de Skipper fu difícil pero sabía que Kowalski tenía razón todo esto los tenia demasiado presionados lo notaba a simple vista y mas cuando oí la conversación entre Skipper y Rico supongo que alejarme de él será lo mejor solo para que no se sienta tan presionado y pueda lograr derrotar a Espiráculo pero aun debo averiguar donde esta él además de ir a ver que podía saber.

Estoy demasiado cansada no he podido dormir bien debido a todas estas cosas lo que resta de mañana me dedique a evitar a Skipper a cualquier costo trato de hablarle y puse de pretexto que estaba ocupada no me gusta hacerlo pero era por su bien, ahora estaba aquí sola pensando en todo eso hasta que entro Kowalski.

-Hola Kowalski- Decidí saludarlo ya que se veía bastante distraído ni siquiera noto que estaba aquí.

-Ah hola Sofía no te vi- Ahora lo vi bastante nervioso no sé de dónde vendría pero seguro esta así por ello.

-Lo note digo te ves demasiado nervioso y distraído ¿Todo está bien?- Él ya era muy buen amigo mío digo me cubrió y jamás me juzgo tampoco Rico y Cabo pero Kowalski tuvo la inteligencia de darse cuenta por sí solo.

-Todo está perfecto solo ya sabes la situación no mejora aun- Bueno si todos estábamos así pero ya mejoraría.

-Sé que la situación se ve mal pero saldrá bien solo tenemos que pensar en un plan mejor y todo se solucionará- Sé que pronto podrán solucionarlo.

-Sofía ¿Confías en mí?- Pero claro que confiaba en él se lo debía él ya confió una vez en mí.

-Si confió en ti y sé que tú en mi ¿Por qué la pregunta?- Quizás solo se sentía muy mal todo esto hacia que los chicos tuvieran bajo el ánimo.

-Todo lo que hago es por una buena razón y se que con esto arriesgo demasiado pero quiero que sepas que jamás los dañaría- ¿Por qué decía todo esto?

-No se que de estas hablando y estas muy extraño- Se veía realmente nervioso ni siquiera sabia que iba a hacer.

-Es confuso lo entenderás luego por ahora solo te pido que me perdones- ¿Por qué? Pero eso se contesto solo cuando junto sus labios con los míos.

**Narrado por Skipper.**

Sofía me estaba evitando ¿Porque? No he hecho nada malo para que este evitándome así pensé que ya estaba todo arreglado pero no solo trato de acercármele y se va trate de hablarle pero me dijo que estaba ocupada creía que no me daba cuenta pero si lo hago y se siente terrible no he hecho nada malo ¿Por qué me ignora así? Supongo que también es demasiado para ella.

Estar pensando en esto no era nada bueno mejor intentaba hablar con ella ver qué pasaba pero no debía gritarle o no podría solucionar nada al contrario lo empeoraría fui a buscarla cuando vi que estaba con Kowalski de un momento a otro él la beso ¿Por qué hacía eso? No entiendo nada solo Sofía se separó enseguida y se quedaron mirando, por inercia Kowalski volteo a verme no se veía sorprendido.

-Skipper lo siento- Kowalski salió pero no lo dejaría ir así sin que me explicara que paso porque hizo eso.

-¡Kowalski detente!- No quería sonar enojado pero simplemente así estaba, me sentía demasiado terrible.

-¿Por qué hiciste eso? ¡No te entiendo! Sabías que ella y yo teníamos algo- Se veía algo mal pero a la vez confundido.

-Yo lo hice… porque quise no tengo que darte explicaciones Skipper además creo que ella decide- Siempre pensé que solo estaba cerca de ella por ser su amigo pero veo qué me equivoque con él.

-¡No puedo creer que confíe en ti!- Me sentía traicionado por él lo único que no entendía es porque él también se veía mal.

-Yo… no puedo creer que la hayas descuidado así- Apretaba las palabras como si no quisiera decirlas.

-¡No lo hice! Ella… ella- Hoy me estuvo evitando no entendía porque ¿Sera cierto lo que dice Kowalski?

-No eres nada bueno en esto terminara perdiendo a todos, ya has perdido demasiada gente ¿No crees?- Eso dolió aún más.

-¡Estoy cansado de que todos me digan eso! ¿Crees que ha sido fácil para mí? ¡Sueño con eso!- Creí que él lo sabía.

-Skipper yo... abandono el equipo lo que les suceda ya no me interesa- De repente se fue mejor no tenía ganas de verlo.

-Skipper no sé qué paso él solo…- La detuve no quería escuchar a nadie de un momento a otro aparecieron Cabo y Rico.

-¿Qué paso Skipper?- Pregunto muy preocupado Cabo pero no sabía cómo decirle esto, ni yo sabía que había pasado.

-Kowalski ya no pertenece a este equipo, no me pregunten más quiero estar solo- Enseguida me metí a la casa ahí estaba la ráfaga polar seguro todos escucharon los gritos.

-¿Nos dirás que sucedió?- ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió? Otra cosa mas porque debía preocuparme ¡Esto es fantástico!

-Lo que sucedió es que Kowalski abandono el equipo lo que suceda con él ya no es de nuestro interés- No podía decir que Kowalski nos traicionó porque no fue así.

Todo es tan confuso no entiendo porque hizo lo que hizo tampoco entiendo todo lo que dijo sabía que tenía razón por eso dolía mucho más pero lo peor son sus gestos todas las cosas que dijo parecía que no quería decirlas además actúa como si también todo le doliera y finalmente nos dejó.

-Skipper necesitamos hablar tengo que aclararte todo- No quería ver a nadie pero yo también necesitaba hablar con ella, así que deje que entrara.

-Está bien se lo que paso que él te beso y tú te separaste ¿Qué más quieres decirme?- Todo esto ya era demasiado.

-No sé qué razón tuvo él para hacer todo eso pero no creo que lo haga porque quiere- No creo que pasara eso digo Kowalski siempre nos ha contado sus secretos.

-No sé qué pensar Sofía dudo que nos ocultará algo además nos ha dejado- Abandono a este equipo.

-Sé que debes sentir que esto está mal y lo está pero nunca pierdas la confianza en él tu lo conoces mejor que yo él no es así- Sé que él no era así y Sofía tenía razón él siempre me demostró que podía confiar en él.

-No puedo evitar pensar demasiado en sus palabras no entiendo sus actos tampoco entiendo porque lo hizo pero no dejare de confiar en él solo esperaré que me explique todo- Supongo que no podía olvidar todos los años de amistad.

-Lo hará antes de que me besada me dijo que hay una razón por la que hace todo y que jamás los dañaría- No sé qué quería lograr con esto.

-No lo sé es confuso sabes decirte eso y luego besarte supongo que me deje controlar por los celos- No sé qué estaba pasando realmente.

-Sé que es confuso esto yo tampoco entiendo eso pero hasta que no hables con él no podrás entender nada- En estos momentos no simplemente sentía que ya no podía continuar.

-Me siento muy mal por todo esto pero él tiene razón quizás por eso siempre estas con él y me has estado evitando todo la mañana- Nunca fui bueno para estas cosas.

-Siempre estaba con él porque sabía todo y nos estábamos ayudando, te evito porque estas demasiado presionado necesitas un descanso de los problemas- Necesitaba un descanso pero uno eterno.

-Es demasiado Sofía siento que no puedo mis limites ya no me lo permiten- Hace mucho que esto se pasó de lo estable para mí.

-Tu podrás salir de esto piensa que aun te necesitan Cabo y Rico a ellos no les puedes fallar- Aun tenía que salvarlos a ellos no puedo dejarme caer así, recibí un golpe bajo pero debía levantarme y continuar sin uno más.

**Nota de la autora: No me maten por lo que he hecho aquí pero en verdad no dejen de leer ninguno de los que siguen porque vendrán cosas mejores ¿Cabo se dará cuenta de lo que siente? ¿Podrá Rico ayudarlo? ¿Por qué razón Kowalski hizo todo eso? ¿Lograrán aclararse las cosas? Gracias por seguir leyendo.**

**Eldayanet****: Wazaaa, ****en especial en este, porque las escritoras nos gusta dejarlos así ok no, pero creo que le pone mejor trama a la historia, preocúpate mas porque aún queda más del extraño plan de Kowalski, todos se dan cuenta menos él siempre sucede, sé que eso les extraño pero ya iras viendo si tu teoría es cierta o no, gracias. **

**Mari pie85: Los pleitos jamás acabarán solo habrá menos y más entre capítulos, por desgracia Cabo no se da cuenta, pobre de él espero que lo haga pronto, pues más adelante veremos si funciona ya viste parte de su plan aún falta la otra parte, gracias. **

**No olviden comentar si les gusto que les gustaría que pasara o algún a duda que tengan, cualquier cosa pero comenten. **

**Hasta la próxima. Bye.**


	46. Chapter 46 El traidor

Hola mis queridos lectores como vieron en el capítulo pasado esto se puso mejor aún falta más cosas por ver por lo mientras puedo decir que estos capítulos estarán cargados de acción y suspenso entre otras cosas así que no se pierdas ninguno y son más el capítulo de hoy.

**Los personajes no me pertenecen a mi si no a Tom McGrath y Eric Darnell creadores de la serie pero la historia sí es mía.**

**Capítulo 46: El traidor. **

**Narrado por Kowalski.**

-Repítelo de nuevo dime exactamente lo que hiciste allá- Stacy no podía creer todo lo que le dije hace un segundo.

-Solo llegue y decidí no esperar más así que bese a Sofía y me asegure que Skipper lo viera- Esa solo era una parte del plan.

-Estás loco pensé que lo harías más tarde pero bueno ya lo hiciste ¿Y después?- Después vino la peor parte de todo esto.

-Skipper y yo discutimos fuertemente le dije varias cosas que sabía que lo tendrían muy mal después de eso abandone al equipo y aquí me tienes- Aun podía oírnos a Skipper y a mi discutiendo.

-Nunca dijiste que abandonaría el equipo- Lo sé pero con toda la situación no creo que hubiera sido correcto quedarme ahí.

-Si hubieras estado ahí entenderás porque deje el equipo, tuve que hacerlo no quería terminar peor con Skipper- Y lo que faltaba.

-¿Estás seguro de lo que harás? Las cosas ya están mal con eso solo lograras empeorarlo- Soy perfectamente conciente de eso.

-Lo sé pero es la única manera estoy seguro que eso lo resolverá un poco- Aun así no me quitaba los nervios.

-Creo que es demasiado peligroso lo que harás pero si es lo único que se puede hacer ten mucho cuidado- Sé que habrá mucho peligro pero tengo que hacerlo.

-Lo tendré, todo se efectuará mañana Espiráculo se mostrara de una vez por todas- Cada vez se acercaba mas el final de todo esto.

-Espero que tu plan funcione y que tu no cometas ningún error o alguien podría salir herido- Lo sé por eso estaba tan nervioso.

-Aun no me acostumbro a la idea de hacerlo pero tengo que hacerlo solo así podremos encontrarlo- Esto era a lo que Espiráculo nos llevaba a hacer.

-¿Qué crees que están pensando todo allá?- Seguramente no saben que pensar de todo lo que hice.

-No lo se deben estar confundidos digo jamás haría lo que hice allá nos conocemos de ya muchos años y no entenderán porque lo hice- Espero que lo entiendan.

-Si quizás pasen muchas ideas por su cabeza pero como tu dices saben que no eres así y sé que aún confían en ti- De quien mas lo creía ahora era de Cabo.

-Si es cierto lo que dices esa confianza morirá mañana- Creo que llegue a un plan demasiado extremista.

-No creo que eso llegue a pasar luego de que hagas eso intenta hablar con uno de ellos, no puedes tu solo- Sé que después de eso muchas cosas pasarían.

-Si hago todo bien en pocas horas volverá a estar bien y entonces creo que podre contar todo- Tenia suerte de saber todo eso.

-¿Cómo estas tan seguro de que podrás hacerlo mañana?- Uno de los muchos beneficios de ser listo ayudaba para eso.

-Ya lo tengo todo resuelto todo podrá pasar mañana y solo espero no cometer ni un error- Debía dejar de estar nervioso.

-Si todo sucede como lo planeaste creo que lo mejor será volver con ellos- Eso era obvio los cuatro debíamos unir fuerzas.

-Volveré al equipo apenas pueda, nos enfrentaremos juntos a Espiráculo- Otra vez solo que las circunstancias eran otras.

**Narrado por Sofía.**

-Tu podrás salir de esto piensa que aun te necesitan Cabo y Rico a ellos no les puedes fallar- Sé que Skipper se sentía terrible pero no todo estaba perdido.

Debía hacer que su ánimo se levantara solo que aún no sabía cómo hacerlo todo lo que paso es demasiado ni yo mismo lo entendía sé que ahora nadie sabía que había pasado pero no teníamos que dejar que esto nos afectara así ya llegarían las respuestas por si solas.

-Sofía por favor quiero estar unos minutos solo necesito pensar- Seguramente estaba demasiado confundido ahora.

-Sí solo no lo veas como un enemigo cuando no lo es- Fue lo último que le dije antes de salir de ahí.

Al salir me encontré con Cabo y Rico seguro querían saber que pasaba ellos no entendían nada ni porque paso lo de allá afuera así que les conté todo lo que tenían que saber me costaba decir algunas cosas ya que eran bastante fuertes.

-Pero lo que dices no es posible él jamás diría esas cosas ¿Estas segura?- Por desgracia presencié todo.

-Estuve ahí Cabo además ustedes vieron que él dejo el equipo no sé qué este pasando- Todo esto se volvió demasiado confuso en esos momentos.

-Todo mal- Sé que todo estaba demasiado mal pero creo que aún había forma de arreglar todo esto debía haber una manera.

-Él hace todo esto por una razón debemos saber porque hizo todo esto- Era la única manera de reparar el equipo.

-Pero no sabemos donde pueda estar además no podemos irnos y dejar a Skipper mejor dejemos que pase un poco todo esto- Él equipo seria inútil si se separaban eso quería Espiráculo.

-No quiero dejar las cosas así el equipo esta desecho- No me gustaba nada de eso y menos que se quedara así.

-Calmar- No se de que manera podíamos clamar esto, Skipper no sabe que hacer menos nosotros con esto seremos un blanco fácil.

-Tengo un muy mal presentimiento de todo esto- Esperaba que no ocurriera nada malo que solo fuera eso.

-Creo que lo mejor será no hacer nada por ahora no creo que logremos nada tratando de reparar algo que está roto- Supongo que tenía razón.

-Disculpen creo que ustedes ya están enterados de lo que sucedió pero me temo que aun faltamos nosotros- Clasificado junto con su equipo esperaban aun una respuesta ¿Debía decirles todo?

-Solo una pequeña pelea entre equipo es todo- No me sentía en confianza de decirles todo lo que paso.

-Parecía mucho más que eso vaya gritos que se oían- Le diría solo lo esencial no tenían por qué saber más.

-No sé por qué peleaban Skipper y Kowalski solo que este último abandono el equipo- Es lo único que les diría.

-¿Se fue? Este chico se está volviendo un problema, lo quieren eliminar y se va- Es cierto olvidamos ese pequeño detalle.

-Bueno seguro estará bien él no nada tonto y seguro sabrá que hacer- O al menos eso espero.

-Espero que por su bien así sea veré que puedo hacer para encontrarlo- Clasificado fue el único que se fue los demás se quedaron.

-Sabemos que algo más paso y queremos saber que es- Meche corta dijo enseguida, tal parece que el más fácil de engañar era su líder.

-Nada- Respondió a la defensiva Rico se ve que él tampoco quería que se enterara de lo que en verdad había pasado.

-Ocultarlo no ayudara a su amigo mejor dígannos que pasa- Sé que Montaña tenía razón, no sabía si decirles todo, no confiaba tanto en ellos.

-Ya les dijo que Skipper y Kowalski pelearon solo eso el motivo no lo supimos cuando llegamos solo discutían- Cabo también salió a la defensiva.

-¿No saben el motivo? Según sus miradas nunca antes había pasado, mentir no resolverá nada- No nos creyeron Eva lo decía demasiado molesta.

-Él motivo enserio es muy personal, en cuanto podamos arreglar esto les diremos todo- Nosotros también teníamos que saber que paso.

-Está bien pero arréglenlo pronto si Clasificado intercede será peor- Seria difícil lograrlo pero creo que no imposible, ellos solo se fueron seguro con Clasificado.

Esperábamos que se nos ocurriera algo pero nada llegue todos estábamos muy afectados así se fue el día solo lo perdimos nadie hablaba en especial Skipper que se nos unió pero en silencio seguro aún estaba confundido por todo pero esperaba que mañana fuera un mejor día.

**Narrado por Skipper.**

Seguía dándole mil vueltas al asunto la pregunta seguía rondando ahí ¿Porque? No entiendo porque hizo y dijo todo eso supongo que debía hacerle caso a Sofía y esperar para poder hablar quizás fue un malentendido o no se todos estábamos bajo mucho estrés sé que algo había detrás de todo esto pero de nada servía seguir pensando en todo esto.

Todo el día así la pasamos nadie decía mucho por suerte Clasificado tampoco decía nada no soportaría oírlo por mucho tiempo criticando lo que había pasado por suerte ya era otro día esperaba que las cosas fueran mejor pensé que este día sería tan aburrido como el anterior omitiendo lo de Kowalski pero en al anochecer algo paso.

-Al parecer hay señal de ellos ¿Qué debemos hacer?- Apareció una alerta eran ellos Hans y los otros pero sin Espiráculo el nunca salía, solo aquella vez.

-No lo sé Cabo, normalmente le pediría un plan pero ahora no lo tenemos- Ahora nosotros teníamos que tener un plan y no éramos muy buenos en eso.

-¿Dejar ir?- No podíamos dejarlos ir, no tendríamos esta oportunidad de nuevo pero no teníamos muchas opciones.

-Creo que lo único que nos queda es atacar y ver qué sucede- No era el mejor plan del mundo pero no teníamos nada.

-Sofía tu te quedarás trata de que la ráfaga polar no nos descubra- Esta era nuestra pelea no de ellos.

-Está bien pero tengan mucho cuidado con ellos no saben lo que pasara- Lo tendríamos, espero no sea nada que no podamos controlar.

Los tres tuvimos que salir por una ventana con mucho cuidado según las cámaras que los detectaron estaban cerca de un depósito ¿Qué harán ahí? Tratamos de llegar lo mas rápido posible ya que podían irse por suerte aún estaban ahí, nos escondimos tratando de escuchar que planeaban pero apenas si decían algo, era momento de entrar.

-Además de sus muchos crímenes creo que también habrá que poner robo- Ellos se sorprendieron se ve que no lo esperaban.

-Se ve que nos tienen bien vigilados pero mejor acabar con esto de una vez- Por primera vez concordada con Hans.

-Tienes razón hay que acabar con esto- ¿Qué? Todos votamos estaba Kowalski ¿Qué hacia él aquí?

-No entiendo nada pero Skipper si es una especie de trampa créeme no me sorprendes- Yo tampoco entendía.

-Te aseguro Hans no es una trampa Kowalski ya no es del equipo no entiendo que hace aquí- Eso fue por decisión propia.

-Exacto abandone el equipo por si no están enterados tengo mis razones más bien solo una y vine a acabar con ella- De la nada Kowalski sacó un arma.

-Ten cuidado con eso Kowalski alguien puede salir herido- Le dijo Cabo el solo volteo a vernos.

-Hans tú y tus amigos pueden irse si quieren por el momento no me interesan- ¿Qué pretendía con eso?

Antes de que alguien más pudiera decir algo más oí el disparo, toque en una parte de mi abdomen y note sangre Kowalski me había disparado entonces solo caí al suelo esto solo significaba que nos había traicionado.

**Narrado por Espiráculo.**

Esto no podía estar mejor primero ayer vi la terrible pelea entre Skipper y Kowalski ahora lo que quedaba de equipo se enfrentaba a Hans dos pájaros de un tiro esto simplemente era fantástico, apenas unos momentos y apareció Kowalski aunque no estaba entendiendo nada enserio estaba disfrutando esto, más cuando él saco el arma ¿Tan desesperado estaba para ser capaz de matar a alguien?

-Hans tú y tus amigos pueden irse si quieren por el momento no me interesan- ¿Qué ellos no le interesaban? ¿Entonces que hacia ahí?

Después de eso solo le disparo a Skipper esto rebasó completamente la línea nunca esperaba que eso pasara, esto solo significaba que el equipo acabaría y otra cosa más que era el momento de salir, dejar de esconderme y enfrentarlos cara a cara.

**Nota de la autora: No me maten por lo que acabo de hacer, tal parece que el plan de Kowalski funciono y Espiráculo saldrá pero ¿Skipper estará bien? ¿Lograrán perdonar a Kowalski después de esto? ¿Qué será lo que hagan después? Gracias por seguir leyendo.**

**Eldayanet****: Wazaaa, ****creo que muchos se quedado así después de la locura que escribí, me tomo tiempo decidir si pondría eso o no pero lo puse y fue intenso, la idea de que saliera del equipo no estaba puesta solo que al escribir se me ocurrió y la puse, trate de responder a todo eso en este capítulo espero haberlo hecho, prometí que la pondría y lo cumplí, por Cabo no te preocupes que ya pasara, espero se acerquen a lo que piensas, saludos.**

**Mari pie85: En este trate de explicar porque hizo todo eso, se que es bastante peculiar pero son las cosas que se me ocurren, a todos les paso eso yo lo escribí y lo volví a leer para que no tuviera errores ni dudas sobre eso, por el momento no habrá muchas peleas, por lo que acabas de leer, saludos.**

**No olviden comentar si les gusto que les gustaría que pasara o algún a duda que tengan, cualquier cosa pero comenten. **

**Hasta la próxima. Bye.**


	47. Chapter 47 ¿Fue traición?

Hola mis queridos lectores lo lamento enserio no había internet en mi casa y me fue imposible subir el capítulo regreso ayer algo tarde y actualice la otra historia, sé que estaban esperando el capítulo ya que las cosas se pusieron interesantes aquí explican más cosas pero no todo y sin más el capítulo de hoy.

**Los personajes no me pertenecen a mi si no a Tom McGrath y Eric Darnell creadores de la serie pero la historia sí es mía.**

**Capítulo 47: ¿Fue traición? **

**Narrado por Marlene.**

Estaba decidida me alejaría de Skipper mientras esto duraba después de que todo pasara no iba a permitirme perderlo así que le daré el tiempo suficiente para que termine esto solo espero que sea pronto porque aun no soporto esta distancia.

Tenía que hablar con Stacy además de contarle mi decisión debía hablar con ella no que haría mientras esperaba ya he esperado demasiados años y creo que ya es hora de que tome rienda de mi vida no puedo seguir pensando en todo el mundo debo pensar en mí y en mi felicidad sé que eso está al lado de Skipper, me quedaré con él suceda lo que suceda ya no huiré como hace años, mis pensamientos se interrumpieron cuando llegue a casa de Stacy pero no toque la puerta dado que me ocupe en escuchar.

-Se acerca la hora, debo hacer esto es la única manera te diré cuando todo haya pasado- En definitiva era la voz de Kowalski ¿De que hablaba?

-Recuerda que no debes fallar, te demasiado cuidado quizás intenten algo contra ti cuando lo hagas- Ahora era Stacy la que hablaba.

-No creo que lo hagan estarán ocupados ayudándolo y los demás estarán confundidos pero no perderán la oportunidad de escapar- Decían cosas que no entendía pero si él estaba involucrado seguramente Skipper también.

-Bueno nadie te hará cambiar de opinión sobre eso, solo espero que no te odien- ¿Quién lo odiarías? Estaba llena de preguntas.

-Es un riesgo que estoy dispuesto a tomar, mira cuando pase tratare de hablar con Cabo o Sofía estoy seguro que ellos confiara aun en mi- ¿Porque solo ellos?

-Conoces a Skipper desde hace años digo ¡Es tu mejor amigo! Aun confiara en ti- ¿Que haría Kowalski? Debía ser malo si Skipper perdiera su confianza en él.

-No estoy seguro, en estos años él cambio mucho digo todos cambiamos pensara lo peor de mi por eso no me le acercare hasta que sepa que puedo- Con cada palabra que decían mi curiosidad aumentaba.

-Entiendo que lo dices después de todo lo que harás es una locura pero no dudes tanto sé que él aún confía en ti- ¿Qué iba a hacer?

-No lo sé, pero gracias por todo lo que has hecho por mi digo voy a hacer una locura y tu estas aquí- Después de eso solo oí silencio.

Decidí que era hora de entrar, lo haría lo más normal posible tratando de averiguar qué pasaría en unos momentos, toque y mientas habrían trate de tranquilizarme lo mejor posible, Stacy atendió enseguida.

-Hola Marlene no te esperaba, pasa ¿Qué se te ofrece?- Al entrar me encontré con él trate de sonreírle lo mejor posible.

-Vine a contarte mi decisión no sabía que estabas acompañada ¿Interrumpo algo?- Solo quería saber eso era todo.

-Descuida Marlene no interrumpes nada Kowalski y yo solo hablábamos de cosas sin importancia- Seguro que sí.

-Yo debo irme las dejo hablar- No podía dejarlo ir sin que me enterara de algo mas la curiosidad me estaba matando en verdad.

-No te vayas aun Kowalski también contigo quiero hablar- Note su cara de disgusto sea lo que planeada yo lo evitaría.

-¿Podemos dejarlo para otro día? No avise que saldría y seguramente se están preguntando donde estoy- Sabia que mentía.

-Solo serán unos minutos por favor después puedes irte- Suspiro resignado, debía detenerlo el mayor tiempo posible.

-Está bien ¿Qué quieres hablar conmigo?- Se veía bastante apurado lo que sea que planeado no podrás hacerlo ahora.

-Stacy me contó lo que tu quieres que haga y después de pensarlo mucho creo que tienen razón debo alejarme de Skipper por un tiempo- Debía alargar el tema lo mayor posible.

-Eso es fantástico ya que por el momento él estará un poco indispuesto- Seguramente por lo que planeaban hacer.

-¿Puedo saber porque? No puedo evitar aun preocuparme por él- Quizás con esto podía sacarle un poco más de información

-Miren la hora me encantaría seguir hablando con ustedes pero de verdad debo irme, nos veremos pronto- Antes de poder decirle algo mas salió corriendo de la casa, ahí se va mi oportunidad.

-Lo note algo extraño ¿Todo está bien?- Si él no me diría nada tal vez Stacy si pueda decirme algo sobre lo que pasaba.

-Solo ya sabes tanta presión pone a todos extraños seguro ya volverá con buenas noticias- Oficialmente esto estaba perdido.

-Si tienes razón, solo espero que en todo esto no le suceda nada malo a Skipper ahora que quiero recuperarlo pasa esto- Seria lo peor que pudiera pasarme.

-No le sucederá nada, vas a ver que esto pronto acabara y podrás recuperar a Skipper- Eso sonó creíble ¿Qué era lo que en verdad pasaría?

-¿Te puedo pedir un enorme favor Stacy?- Esperaba que aceptara hacer esto conmigo, muy a pesar de lo que haga Kowalski.

**Narrado por Kowalski.**

Por suerte Marlene no logro retrasarme mucho ya estaba aquí esperando a que se encontraran para yo poder hacer lo mío, estaba nervioso normalmente nunca usamos armas yo no las tolero y ahora debo dispararle a Skipper esto es simplemente genial, todo sea por acabar con Espiráculo aunque me cueste un amigo además de que puedo ser acusado de traición pero eso ya no me importa.

Vi llegar a los chicos se veían tan seguros pero a la vez con muchos nervios no sabían que hacer seguramente solo tenían un plan; atacar y listo no eran buenos con los planes supongo que será fácil todo estará bien.

-Además de sus muchos crímenes creo que también habrá que poner robo- Skipper sorprendió a Hans y a los otros claro que Espiráculo no vendría pero si vería todo.

-Se ve que nos tienen bien vigilados pero mejor acabar con esto de una vez- Ya debía entrar y hacer lo que debía hacer.

-Tienes razón hay que acabar con esto- Solo eso dije apareciendo todas las miradas se centraron en mi muchas de ellas confusas.

-No entiendo nada pero Skipper si es una especie de trampa créeme no me sorprendes- No lo era pero Hans era muy tonto para notarlo.

-Te aseguro Hans no es una trampa Kowalski ya no es del equipo no entiendo que hace aquí- Dolía escuchar eso.

-Exacto abandone el equipo por si no están enterados tengo mis razones más bien solo una y vine a acabar con ella- En ese momento saque el arma.

-Ten cuidado con eso Kowalski alguien puede salir herido- Oí decir a Cabo así que voltee hacia ellos, espero que logren perdonarme.

-Hans tú y tus amigos pueden irse si quieren por el momento no me interesan- Si ellos se iban podía estar seguro que no intentarían nada más.

Era jora levante el arma no podía fallar una vez que estuve seguro le dispare poco después cayó al suelo, no puedo creer que en verdad lo hice mire a Hans y los otros él también se veían confundidos peor al final solo se fueron, Cabo me miro aun no podía responder a sus preguntas le indique que presionara fuerte la herida de Skipper cuando vi que lo hizo me fui de ahí.

**Narrado por Skipper.**

Sentía que en cualquier momento iba a desmayarme no sé porque aun no, vi que Cabo presiono mi herida dolía pero sabía que si no lo hacía podía desangrarme y morir en cuanto eso paso levante la mirada Kowalski se había ido no puedo creer que esto pasara, Rico y Cabo trataron de actuar lo mas rápido posible volvimos al coche y de ahí Rico conducía como un loco hacia la casa.

Llegamos muy rápido a la casa estaba preparados para las muchas preguntas que seguro nos harían cuando me vieran sangrando y porque venimos de fuera al entrar todos los presentes nos miraron ya sabia lo que pensaban pero creo que este no era el mejor momento no me sentía nada bien.

-¡Pero que hicieron ahora! No los podemos dejar un segundo y miren lo que sucede- Por favor ahora no ¿Qué no me está viendo?

-Clasificado podemos explicarte todo pero ahora Skipper necesita atención- Cabo salió en mi defensa agradecida eso.

-Está bien ¡Meche corta ayuda a Skipper!- Clasificado parecía muy enojado no se porque aquí estábamos además como si le importará lo que me pasara.

-Muy bien Skipper necesito que estés tranquilo esto dolerá demasiado y no tengo nada para aliviar el dolor- Eso me tranquilizaba mucho.

-Gracias por tranquilizarme- Sonó bastante sarcástico pero en serio ¿Era lo mejor que podía decirme?

-Con el botiquín puedo arreglármelas estas en buenas manos- Eso esperaba, tomo unas pinzas en cuanto toque mi piel me dolió demasiado.

¿Estaba siendo cuidadoso? Porque en verdad dolía más cuando empezó a mover las pinzas, note que Sofía estaba a mi lado se veía asustada, no quería tomaré su mano y macharla ya que ambas las tenía llenas de sangre, la bala por fin salió es fue en verdad un alivio, lo siguiente que hizo fue desinfectar la herida eso dolió peor que lo anterior para finalmente cubrirla.

-Muy bien Skipper ya estas curado ahora a hablar- Me sorprendió lo rápido que fue normalmente me hubiera desmayado y hubiera estado agotado.

-Fuimos tras Hans y los otros para por fin atraparlos pero algo imprevisto surgió- Nunca espere que nada como eso pasara.

-Si y en consecuencia de su locura tu saliste herido ¿Porque no nos dijeron algo?- Se sorprenderán cuando les diga lo que en verdad paso.

-Eso no fue lo que paso, ellos no me dispararon fue Kowalski- Aun no salía de la sorpresa no entiendo porque haría eso.

-¿Qué? Debes estar bromeando, entiendo que dejara el equipo pero eso ya es demasiado- Sé que era demasiado para mi lo era.

-Ahora entiendo lo que paso- Meche corta nos interrumpió, no tenías que ser muy listo para darte cuenta de lo que paso.

-Lo que paso es que Kowalski nos traicionó de la peor manera- No había una traición peor que esta.

-No creo que eso haya pasado en verdad Kowalski es muy listo ¿No?- Era obvio que eso paso ¿Por qué preguntaba eso?

-Lo es, pero no entiendo que tiene que ver eso con lo que él hizo- Ahora ya todos decían incoherencias con respecto al tema.

-Él sabía dónde disparar para dañarte pero sin embargo te disparo en donde no hay te puede matar lo único que te mataría sería el desangro pero no paso y estas aquí- En eso tenía razón fui un blanco fácil para él.

-Yo tampoco creo que nos traicionara lo conocemos de muchos años y sé que jamás haría algo así sin una razón- También Cabo lo apoyaba.

-Skipper creo que no hay que sacar conclusiones antes debemos escucharlo a él- Y también Sofía ¿Qué debía hacer?

-No es malo- Y por último Rico pero ya no sabía que hacer todo esto es muy confuso y todo daba vueltas en mi cabeza.

Lo mejor que podía hacer ahora era descansar y pensarlo después ahora no estaba para tomar una decisión, solo oí que alguien toco lo próximo que oí fue mi nombre y ya sabía de quien era la voz.

-Marlene ¿Qué haces aquí?- Me sorprendió verla hace mucho que no la veía, además venía con Stacy.

-Vine a ver como estabas pero por lo visto nada bien ¿Fue Kowalski verdad?- ¿Cómo sabía que fue él?

-¿Cómo sabes que él lo hizo?- Ahora todo se volvió cada vez más confuso en mi mente ¿Qué mas no sabré?

-Oí cuando él hablaba con Stacy sobre hacer algo no logre saber que haría pero ahora lo sé- Voltee la mirada a Stacy ella debía saber todo.

-Stacy debes decirnos todo solo queremos que esto acabe y si no sabemos nada no lograremos solucionarlo- Esperaba que me dijera algo.

-No puedo decirte nada Skipper se lo prometí a él- Este no era momento para eso estamos en algo muy serio.

-Entiendo eso pero necesito que me expliques que pasa porque de lo contrario el único que tendrá consecuencias es Kowalski- Y muy serias sino me decía nada.

-Yo puedo explicarte todo- Era él Kowalski se veía bastante serio ¿Por fin tendría las respuestas que estaba esperando?

**Nota de autora: Trate de explicar algunas cosas que quedaron pendientes pero aun quedan cosas por saber, ya estoy en posición de poder decir que se acerca el final, aun no lo tengo muy bien planteado sigo pensando en ello pero los dejara más sorprendidos, gracias por seguir leyendo.**

**Eldayanet****: Wazaaa, en ****esta** **más** **o** **menos** **aclare** **eso, ya más adelante sabrán más,** **creo** **que ****si ****se** **veía** **venir** **eso** **ya** **que ****di ****mucha** **información** **y** **detalles** **al** **respecto, la relación entre ellos se verá más delante de donde deje este capítulo, sé que fue demasiado lejos todo esto pero explicaciones y demás en el siguiente capítulo, no podía subirlo ayer porque tenia que subir la otra y no quería que se juntarán, gracias. **

**Mari****pie85: ****No** **quiero** **dejar** **tantas** **dudas** **porque** **luego** **hasta** **yo** **me** **agobio** **con** **eso****, ****ya** **en ****el ****próximo** **veras** **porque** **hizo** **todo** **eso** **y ****si ****funcionará** **o** **no, no tampoco está como él solo un nivel abajo, gracias. **

**MabelCunningham-Madie: ****A** **todos** **los** **mate** **con** **eso ****pero bueno ****ya** **vendrán** **las** **explicaciones****, ****demasiado ****yo ****me** **tarde** **en** **escribir** **esa** **parte** **para** **que** **quedara** **así****, ****gracias.**

**BelenKatherine19: ****Sé** **que** **no** **se** **ve** **muy** **creíble** **que** **haga ****eso pero ****tuvo** **que ****hacerlo ****ya** **vendrán** **más** **explicaciones****, ****para ****eso ****no** **falta** **mucho** **estoy** **ajustando** **detalles** **y ****el final ****se** **acerca****, ****tratare** **de** **mejorar** **en** **estos** **capítulos****, ****gracias.**

**No olviden comentar si les gusto que les gustaría que pasara o algún a duda que tengan, cualquier cosa pero comenten. **

**Hasta la próxima. Bye.**


	48. Chapter 48 Las explicaciones

Hola mis queridos lectores ya tenía tiempo que no actualizaba pero ocurrió algo con mi cuenta cuando trate de entrar y me decía que estaba bloqueada temporalmente no sé por qué ocurrió pero hasta hace unas horas pude entrar y apenas pude actualizar y sin más el capítulo de hoy.

**Los personajes no me pertenecen a mi si no a Tom McGrath y Eric Darnell creadores de la serie pero la historia sí es mía.**

**Capítulo 48: Las explicaciones.**

**Narrado por Skipper.**

-Yo puedo explicarte todo- Voltee inmediatamente, claro que era él ¿Qué hacía aquí después de lo que hizo?

-¿En serio puedes? Porque espero una muy buena explicación para todo lo que has hecho- Espero no sea lo que en verdad me imagino.

-Todo tiene una explicación, pero antes quiero decirte que funciono todo lo que hice- Claro que funciono ahora tengo una herida.

-Pero claro que funciono aunque debo admitirlo tu puntería no es muy buena- Quería orillarlo a que me dijera absolutamente todo.

-No quería hacer eso pero tuve que hacerlo fue el único plan que funcionaria sin ninguna duda- ¿Dispararme era lo único que se le ocurrió?

-Creo que puedes explicarte mejor ¿Cómo dispararme funcionaria con esto?- En serio que me lo explique porque no estoy entendiendo.

-No sé si Sofía te lo allá dicho antes pero Espiráculo quería que hubiera un pleito entre nosotros pasea que nos separáramos- ¿Por eso me disparo?

-Por eso me disparaste ¡Solo por eso! Haz tenido planes malos pero este ha sido el peor- Aun no entendía muy bien su plan.

-¡No! Ese no era todo el plan, supe que Espiráculo nos espiaba desde fuera entonces por eso arme nuestro pleito pero Espiráculo es listo y no se quedaría conforme con eso- ¿Por qué apenas me entero de eso?

-¿Por qué no nos dijiste que Espiráculo hacia eso? Hubiera servido de mucho que lo hicieras- Además de lo que Espiráculo pudo averiguar mientras nos observaba.

-Sabía cómo reaccionarían eso solo nos haría más difícil encontrar a Espiráculo, como sabía que eso no bastaría para Espiráculo tuve que hacer peor nuestro "pleito" para que lo creyera mejor- Ahora si entendía su plan.

-Fue demasiado riesgoso lo que hiciste cuando dije que necesitábamos un plan sin importar el peligro no me refería a esto ¿Cómo sabes que funciono?- Me importaba mas atrapar a Espiráculo que arreglar este malentendido.

-Se ha tenido informes de extraño movimiento en el subterráneo sé que puede que no sea él pero estoy muy seguro que sí y no tardara en salir- Si eso era cierto debíamos estar preparados.

-¿Algo más que debas explicar?- Supongo que no tenía otra opción que creerle pero esto no se quedaba simplemente así.

-Nada por el momento pero si me disculpas debo irme- ¿Solo vino a tratar de explicarse? Ya no entendía nada de lo que hacía.

-¿Adónde vas? Creo que lo mejor es que te quedes y ayudes a idear un plan después de todo recién termina tu "brillante plan"- Él ya había hecho algo ahora creo que debería ayudarnos a terminar.

-Lo sé, claro que los ayudaré pero puede que Espiráculo siga espiándonos y pueda sospechar, no sería nada bueno así que deberé irme- Sabia mucho más que nosotros ¿Debía preocuparme?

-Está bien, solo mantente en contacto con nosotros por cualquier cosa, necesitamos mantenernos unidos- Aun no sé si volvería a confiar en él, digo el no confió en nosotros para este extraño plan suyo.

-Lo haré, pensaré en varias cosas solo perdóname- Asentir ligeramente con la cabeza, él salió rápidamente.

-Supongo que debo confían en él, lo que pase después el tiempo lo dirá pero por el momento debemos mantenernos más unidos que nunca- Espiráculo planeaban separarnos pero su plan fallo.

-¿Skipper podemos hablar?- Había olvidado por completo que Marlene seguir aquí últimamente tengo la cabeza en otro lado.

-Ah claro, sígueme- Me asegure que nos alejáramos lo suficiente para que nadie nos pudiera escuchar.

-Bien ¿Sobre qué quieres hablar?- Pensé que ya todo lo había dejado en claro con ella pero para ella no.

-No entiendo la situación pero no me importa hace un rato había decidido alejarme de ti mientras esto acababa, pero si lo hago siento que sería el peor error que pudiera cometer- Comenzó a acercarse hacia mi por alguna razón no retrocedí.

-¿Por qué piensas que es un error?- No entiendo de qué modo alejarse de mi sería un error para ella.

-Porque me arriesgo demasiado a perderte además que ya he estado demasiados años lejos de ti- Pero eso fue decisión de ella.

-Eso lo decidiste tú, era mejor poner distancia entre nosotros- No podía quedarme en ese tiempo y ahora tampoco.

-Entiendo tus motivos pero ahora entiende los míos ¿Olvidaste todo lo que pasamos juntos?- Era difícil hacer aunque quisiera.

-No he podido hacerlo me es bastante difícil pero supongo que el pasado ya no importa- Eso quedo muy atrás para mí.

-¿En verdad ya no importa? Tienes razón ya no lo que me importa ahora es lograr recuperarte a como dé lugar- Antes de poder decirle algo junto sus labios con los míos.

Lo que más me sorprendió es que no me separe ni me moví no hice nada más que corresponder el beso que duro pocos segundos en cuanto me separe no pude decirle algo o hacer algo.

-Yo… debo irme nos vemos después espero que todo mejore- Seguramente ella noto mi incomodidad con el beso.

No le respondí la verdad no sabia que decirle las palabras simplemente no salían ella enseguida se dio cuenta me sonrió por unos segundos y se fue, agradecida eso en estos momentos tenia mucho en que pensar demasiado diría yo.

-La sigues queriendo eso me quedo claro- No había visto a Sofía ¿Por qué las cosas en vez de mejorar solo se complicaban?

-No Sofía solo no sé qué paso no creas lo contrario cuando no lo es- Yo ya no podía seguir queriéndola ¿Cierto?

-Es que eso ni tú lo sabes, solo dices que no porque es lo que quieres, pero en realidad no lo sabes- Estaba seguro de que no la quería aun.

-Claro que estoy seguro de eso se que te quiero a ti Sofía- Lo que acaba de pasar no se porque lo deje ir tan lejos.

-Tienes muchas cosas que pensar no puedes seguir negándote a los que es obvio, es mejor que aclare todo para que nadie salga herido- También ella se fue.

No puede ser que siga queriendo a Marlene ha pasado tanto creí que ese sentimiento se había ido pero parece que me equivoque y Sofía tenía razón tenía mucho que pensar, creo que cuando ella se refería a que nadie saliera herido hablaba de ella, no quiero herirla de ningún modo en verdad la quiero pero tampoco puedo ignorar lo que aun siento por Marlene.

**Narrado por Espiráculo.**

Esto era simplemente perfecto uno menos del equipo era cuestión de tiempo para que el equipo se desequilibrará entonces caería uno por uno solo así podía ganarle si los separaba así ir uno por uno hasta acabar con todos.

-Dr. ya tenemos todo lo que pidió ¿Qué sigue?- Destruir a los chicos solo era uno más de mis pendientes yo iba por algo más grande.

-Déjelo en el laboratorio cuando pueda iré a construirlo todo- No podía solo destruir a los chicos y ya tenía que hacer algo más.

-Está bien Dr. Todo lo demás está listo- ¿Por qué solo vengarme de los chicos? El mundo igual debía pagar.

Los chicos solo serán el comienzo de esto lo que vendrá más adelante nadie se lo imagina solo piensan que voy detrás de los chicos pero voy detrás de algo más grande ellos son solo el comienzo de esto.

Nadie lo vera venir mejor plan que este no puede haber, he tenido varios obstáculos para lograrlo pero esta vez no será igual, esta vez tengo varios planes alternos por si algo no sale como lo planeaba pero de que esta vez funcionaria lo haría.

**Narrado por Cabo.**

Por ahora la situación estaba algo aclarada con respecto a lo del disparo aun había pequeñas cosas sin aclarar pero todo lo que dijo Kowalski no me dejo tranquilo si Espiráculo nos espiaba quiere decir que venía con quien nos relacionábamos ¿Y si sabía de Natalia? ¿Y si intentaba lo mismo de hace años? No creo poder con eso no sabía que hacer mejor se lo comentaba a Natalia.

-Hola Cabo espere que nos pudiéramos ver hoy pero veo que eso no se pudo- Por desgracia ya no la vería los días que me quedaran.

-Lo sé en verdad lo siento mucho, ya no podremos estar estos días juntos las cosas aquí se complicaron un poco- En verdad quería decirle todo pero me era imposible.

-¿En serio? Espero que no sea nada grave y no te preocupes Cabo arregla tus problemas- Lo malo es que ella se iría.

-No quisiera que pensarás que no quería pasar tiempo contigo si pudiera lo haría- Pero la situación solo empeora.

-Jamás pensaría eso de ti, sabía que había una razón para eso- Me sorprendía que entendiera todo muy bien.

-La hay créeme es demasiado complicado todo esto pero solo quería explicarte porque no estuve ahí- No sé por qué le daba tantas explicaciones.

-Ya me explicaste todo Cabo espero que todo lo que esté ocurriendo se mejore espero verte de nuevo- Yo también ya que ella se iría.

-Perdón que siga explicando lo mismo pero quería dejar en claro esto para evitar malos entendidos- No quería que pensara que eran solo pretextos.

-Con lo que dices me basta, no sé qué está ocurriendo pero prefiero que lo resuelvas a que sigas con eso- Pero en serio quería pasar tiempo con ella.

-En verdad esperaba estar estos días contigo pero espero estar ahí para despedirte- Por lo menos eso podía hacer.

-Estoy segura que estarás ahí, gracias en verdad y no te preocupes por nada yo entiendo- Esto por alguna razón me comprimirá el corazón.

-Gracias hasta ese día- Seria el último día que la vería eso en verdad no me gustaba para nada pero no podía hacer nada para evitarlo.

Me sentía un poco triste Natalia y yo habíamos quedado en vernos los días que le quedaban aquí pero eso ya no podrá ser posible debido a todo esto solo podía verla el día que se fuera y eso solo a despedirla.

-¿Sucede?- Rico me sorprendió no sabía que estaba aquí la verdad estaba pensando demasiado y no me di cuenta cuando llego.

-No pasa nada malo Rico ¿Recuerdas que te diré que Natalia se iría? Pues parece que solo podre verla cuando se vaya- Eso me tenía bastante mal.

-Pídele quedarse- Lo que Rico decía no tenía sentido ¿Qué le pidiera que se quedara? ¿Por qué había de hacer eso?

-No haré eso Rico, sería una locura pedírselo- ¿Por qué Rico me diría que hiciera eso? No debo culparlo él no entiende bien esto.

-¿Por qué?- ¿Cómo decirlo con palabras? Sabía porque no pero no sabía cómo expresarlo muy bien.

-No tengo porque hacerlo solo es mi amiga además es su trabajo no tengo una muy buena razón para pedirle que se quede- Porque seguramente ella me pediría una razón para que se quedara.

-La tienes- Solo eso me dijo Rico antes de dejarme solo ¿A qué se refería? No tenía una razón para pedirle que se quedara ¿Verdad?

**Nota de la autora: De nuevo me disculpo no sé porque paso espero ya no pase de nuevo, también actualizar la otra historia mañana, sé que el romance entre estos dos se dejó de ver pero aquí de nuevo lo revivo, espero ya no haya muchas dudas, gracias por seguir leyendo.**

**Eldayanet****: Wazaaa, ****te ****deje ****esperando más tiempo que esa ocasión pero esta vez en verdad no sé porque me bloquearon la cuenta espero no pase de nuevo, no lo odies después de todo yo escribí eso para que lo hiciera, ya veremos más adelante si la amistad lo puede todo, siempre confiara en él aunque no lo digan así, y después de lo del internet pasa esto empiezo a pensar que esto ya es en contra de la historia, saludos.**

**Mari pie85: El descanso que le dio no duro por mucho tiempo, lo sé solo se me ocurrió y lo escribí, jamás sabré como se siente que te den un disparo pero he visto varias películas y series por lo que más o menos pude poner su reacción, esta vez fue más tiempo, no se porque razón fue bloqueada mi cuenta espero no vuelva a pasar, en verdad lo espero, saludos **

**Rocio Daiana473: Hola, me alegro que te haya gustado y que te tomarás esos tres días para leer esa historia, que bueno que lo hiciste porque hay cosas de la otra historia que se mencionan en esta, al principio de esa historia pensaba dejarla así pero decidí hacer la secuela, lo se el final fue triste me tarde bastante escribiéndole, siempre trato de hacer los capítulos buenos y presentables para ustedes, te puedo asegurar que los dos continuarán juntos aun todavía no se ve eso hasta que pase el peligro, créeme quiero que ellos dos queden juntos al final y eso haré, puedes estar tranquila de eso, seguiré con esto y mucho mas gracias por esto y saludos.**

**No olviden comentar si les gusto que les gustaría que pasara o algún a duda que tengan, cualquier cosa pero comenten. **

**Hasta la próxima. Bye.**


	49. Chapter 49 ¿Hacemos el trato?

Hola mis queridos lectores sé que estos días he tardado en subir el capítulo pero bueno mañana haré algo importante y he tenido que estar ocupada preparándolos y apenas me desocupe me encargo de subirlo pero el de mañana ya se subiera más temprano y sin más el capítulo de hoy.

**Los personajes no me pertenecen a mi si no a Tom McGrath y Eric Darnell creadores de la serie pero la historia sí es mía.**

**Capítulo 49: ¿Hacemos el trato? **

**Narrado por Kowalski.**

Ya di las suficientes explicaciones para que ellos se quedaran tranquilos, por lo que vi me creyeron pero solo eso la confianza aún sigue dañada no los culpó mi plan fue demasiado peligroso y admito que no fue lo mejor pero era lo mejor así Espiráculo se confiaría un poco en que el equipo se desintegrara y una vez que eso pasara atacaría pero necesitaba más.

-Miren a quien nos encontramos al mismo traidor en persona- No quería ver a Hans y su extraño equipo ¿Por qué siempre estaban sin Espiráculo?

-Hans no te recomiendo hablar de traidores o tu podrías salir perdiendo- Creo que el peor traidor de los dos era él.

-Muy gracioso pero yo no traiciones a mis amigos de toda la vida así que no me puedes comparar- En realidad no los traicione pero él no debía saber eso.

-Ellos ya no eran mis amigos así que eso ya no importa Hans si me permites no me interesa seguir aquí- Ni siquiera sé porque me dirigía la palabra.

-Espera un momento no te dejaremos ir tan fácil ¿Crees que te hablaríamos sin necesitar algo?- ¿Qué querían ahora?

-Lo que sea que necesites no haré nada tienes tres sujetos más utilízalos- Sé que no querían nada bueno y yo no estaba dispuesto a ayudarlos.

-¿Y si te digo que podemos darles a Espiráculo? Solo necesito que le digas a tu equipo todo lo que te diga- ¿Qué no trabajaban con Espiráculo?

-¿Qué no eras socios de Espiráculo? En todo caso ¿Por qué el equipo me haría caso? Saben que los traicione- No entiendo que querían.

-Este chico cuestiona demasiado ¿No podemos elegir otro?- Se quejó el rey rata se ve que no era muy listo.

-Es porque es el más listo del equipo pero a la vez por eso es perfecto- ¿Soy perfecto para su malvado plan? No entendía porque la ardilla roja pensaba eso.

-Yo hubiera elegido al más fuerte en serio ¿Quién ideo el plan?- el oficial x tenía un buen punto pero ¿Cuál era su plan?

-No importa eso todos estuvimos de acuerdo y haremos lo que dijimos- Era obvio que este equipo no duraría mucho tiempo.

-Mira Kowalski arréglatelas como puedas pero si tu equipo no van perderán totalmente a Espiráculo- No podía estar muy seguro de que tendrían a Espiráculo.

-¿Cómo me aseguran que tendrán a Espiráculo? Nosotros hemos estado un buen tiempo tratando de atraparlo nada me asegura que ustedes podrán- Si nosotros no habíamos podido ellos menos.

-Ustedes los buenos siempre quieren hacer todo sin dañar a nadie por eso no han podido encontrarlo pero nosotros somos diferentes- Aun así no podían estar seguros.

-Si sé que a ustedes no les importa nada ni menos entregar a unos de los suyos- Por eso sabía que no podía confiar en ellos.

-Espiráculo nunca fue de los nuestros digamos que el trabajo en equipo no es lo suyo- ¿Entonces ya no eran socios? Eso es nuevo.

-¿Y qué era lo suyo? Digo para que ustedes dejaran de ser lo que sea que eran- Me pregunto que habrá pasado entre ellos.

-Digamos que lo suyo era hacer todo como él quería y eso no siempre se puede- Que podíamos decir era Espiráculo.

-Sé que él nunca trabajaría en equipo por eso me extrañe cuando estaba con ustedes- Solo fue cuestión de tiempo para que pasara.

-Bueno dejemos de hablar de eso, solo te diré que lograremos tener a Espiráculo justo para ustedes- No podía creerle del todo.

-Miren mejor muéstrenme cuando ya lo tengan solo así hablaré con mi antiguo equipo- No puedo creer que estuviera haciendo un trato con ellos.

-Está bien si con eso estás de acuerdo nosotros te mostramos que tenemos a Espiráculo y tu traes a tu equipo- Era más que obvio que era una trampa.

-Estoy de acuerdo con eso pero dime ¿Qué quieres a cambio? No nos entregaras a Espiráculo tan fácilmente ¿Verdad?- Algo quería lograr de todo esto.

-Tienes razón quiero algo mas mira todos los demás solo les importa el dinero mientras yo les de lo que les prometí ellos harán lo que pida- Si solo ellos.

-Entiendo eso de ellos entiendo también porque lo piden pero ¿Y tú? ¿Qué es lo que tú quieres?- Él quería algo diferente.

-Lo que to quiero es muy fácil mira les entregaré a Espiráculo pero quiero que tu me entregues a Skipper- ¿Qué? No podía hacer eso.

-¿Quieres que yo haga eso? Debes estar loco esta bien que le haya disparado pero no por eso voy a entregártelo- Hans en verdad debe estar desesperado.

-Vamos por algo te pelearte con él a tal grado de dispararle ¿Qué más da que yo termine el trabajo?- Debía seguir con eso para que no sospechar.

-Una cosa es que yo lo haga y otra que lo entregue contigo porque se de lo que eres capaz- Sé que él no sería nada piadoso.

-Apenas sabes de mí y me conoces perfectamente, muy impresionante en verdad- Con lo que Skipper me había dicho me bastaba.

-Es difícil no conocer a los que son como tú, no hay mucha diferencia- Siempre son los mismos sujetos.

-En esta ocasión lo será créeme no cualquiera haría lo que yo estoy haciendo- Él solo lo hace por una vieja venganza sin sentido.

-Lo que tu ofreces deja mucho que pensar y también dudar no sé qué decirte- Era demasiado pero a la vez tan poco.

-Te dejo para que lo pienses, digo con Espiráculo fuera tus problemas se van es algo que no puedes dejar pasar- Con eso ultimo él y los demás se fueron.

Ahora si estoy estaba peor podíamos detener de una vez por todas a Espiráculo pero para eso debía entregar a Skipper, yo no podía hacer eso jamás lo haría sin embargo Hans tiene razón no puedo dejar pasar esta oportunidad es única pero lo que me pide es imposible ¿Qué debo hacer?

**Narrado por Sofía.**

-Tienes muchas cosas que pensar no puedes seguir negándote a los que es obvio, es mejor que aclare todo para que nadie salga herido- Mas bien que yo no saliera herida, lo único que pude hacer es irme.

No quería estar en la casa, quería pensar claramente y ahí no podría hacerlo ¿Estoy haciendo bien? Desde un principio sabía que las cosas con Skipper saldrían mal que seria peligroso y arriesgado pero nunca me imagine que tanto pensé que ya todo estaba bien pero parece que no se nada.

-Sofía espera ¿Podemos hablar?- Ahora Marlene quería hablar conmigo ¿Qué más podía pasarme ahora?

-Claro me imagino de quien quieres hablar así que adelante te escucho- Ella y yo no podíamos hablar de otra cosa que no fuera Skipper.

-Sé que no puedo pedirte que te alejes de Skipper pero creo que tú tampoco puedes pedírmelo- Jamás iba a pedírselo.

-Jamás te pediría eso yo no soy nadie para pedirte eso, creo que el único que puede decidir eso es Skipper- Además ellos ya fueron algo más en el pasado.

-En eso tienes razón, sé que Skipper y tú tienen algo pero yo quiero recuperarlo- Sé que quiere eso hace un rato lo dejo más que claro.

-Entiendo que quieras recuperarlo pero lo que no entiendo es porque lo dejaste ir hace años- Nunca lo he entendido ¿Porque lo deja y después lo quiere de vuelta?

-Fue demasiado difícil hace años, cuando pasaba lo nuestro también pasaba lo de Espiráculo todo lo que paso me di cuenta que el trabajo de Skipper era demasiado arriesgado no quería perderlo de esa forma- No creo que esa sea razón suficiente.

-No creo que esa sea una buena razón para dejar a quien quieres después de todo era lo que él quería hacer- En verdad trataba de entender pero no podía.

-No quería que un día Skipper no volviera la situación de por medio era bastante difícil además sabía que siempre lo tendría lejos yo no quería eso- Sé que su trabajo en verdad que es riesgoso.

-A pesar de eso no lo hubieras dejado creo que ahora es un poco tarde además te ibas a casar ¿Cuánto más tiene que sufrir Skipper?- Creo que ya había sido mucho.

-Pero no me case me di cuenta que quería a Skipper y lo voy a recuperar solo quiero que quedemos en un acuerdo- ¿Un acuerdo con ella? No sé si será buena idea.

-¿Qué clase de acuerdo quieres que hagamos?- Espero que sea bueno o al menos nada que pueda dañarlo.

-Quiero que cuando Skipper decida de una vez por todas con quien quiere estar la otra deberá dejarlo para siempre- Me parecía una muy buena solución.

-Marlene ya debemos irnos mejor arreglen esto en otra ocasión- La amiga de Marlene nos interrumpió.

-Stacy espera antes quiero saber que piensa Sofía de lo que le dije- ¿Qué pensar? No había nada que pensar.

-Acepto lo que propones, si Skipper elige a una la otra se va de su vida para siempre- Todo dependía ahora de Skipper.

-Gracias por aceptar, nos vemos- Luego de eso Marlene y su amiga se fueron, creo que lo que ella propuso solucionaba muchos problemas.

Esto de alguna forma solucionaría el problema pero no todo la verdad es que temía perderlo creí que lo tenía pero en realidad no ¿Qué debo hacer? No quiero presionarlo pero tampoco dejarlo ir, siento inmensas ganas de llorar pero no lo haré debo ser fuerte ante lo que venga.

-Sofía ¿Estas bien?- De la nada Kowalski apareció, solo lo abrace en verdad necesitaba que alguien me escuchará.

-Lo voy a perder Kowalski se que pasara- Suena extraño pero se que eso pasara y en verdad no quiero.

-¿Hablas de Skipper? ¿Porque dices eso?- ¿Por qué no decirlo? Es mas que obvio que la elegirá a ella.

-Porque lo sé, sé que pasara y duele demasiado no se que hacer- Creo que desde un principio lo sabía.

-No pienses eso Sofía, nunca lo había visto así ni siquiera con Marlene- No se si debía hacerle caso o solo lo decía para animarme.

-No lo sé, en verdad no sé qué haré cuando Skipper decida- En estos momentos me sentía demasiado perdida.

-No me gustaría adelantarme pero estoy seguro de que te elegirá a ti- ¿Cómo podía estar tan seguro de eso?

-No entiendo cómo puedes estar tan seguro de eso ¿Qué haces aquí?- Hace apenas unos minutos se había ido.

-Vine a hablar con Skipper de algo muy urgente cuando te vi así, estoy seguro de eso porque lo conozco demasiado bien- Si alguien lo conocía era él, esto me da demasiadas vueltas en la cabeza.

-No hablemos mas de eso quieres, solo lo pensaré demasiado, gracias por estar conmigo- Mejor lo pensaba con calma.

-Está bien no tienes que agradecer al contrario has confiado en mí desde el principio y nunca haz dejado de hacerlo- Fue él quien confío en mí.

-¿Qué hacen ustedes dos?- Otra vez Skipper volteamos normales hacia él, él parecía bastante tranquilo.

-Kowalski dijiste que venias a decirle algo urgente a Skipper los dejo para que conversen- Seguramente lo que él le dijera sería más importante.

-Sofía te noto extraña ¿Todo está bien?- ¿Todo estaba bien? ¿Yo estaba bien? Si ahora si estaba bien.

-Todo esta perfecto Skipper pero ahora tienes cosas mas importantes que hacer- Me acerque a él besando su mejilla quizás Kowalski tenia razón quizás me elegiría a mí.

**Nota de la autora: Esto cada vez se está poniendo mucho mejor y lo que falta por ver, además ya decidí varias cosas que antes estaban sin resolver ¿Piensan que Kowalski aceptara el trato? ¿Qué creen que pase? ¿A quién elegirá Skipper? Gracias por seguir leyendo. **

**Eldayanet****: Wazaaa, ****lo ****sé ****en ****verdad ****trato ****de ****que**** eso ****no ****pase ****menos ****cuan****do dejo ****tanta ****intriga ****en ****un ****capítulo****, ****en ****esta ****historia**** no ****la ****conoce, sé que lo puede todo pero ya veremos más adelante, no le dará nada de eso pero las cosas si se pondrán mejor, los villanos siempre quieren hacer más locuras Espiráculo no se quedara atrás, gracias.**

**Mari pie85: No es muy raro que algo me pase, tiene que ser por el internet o por alguna causa mayor para no actualizar, él ya es listo pero con estos planes en verdad lo es, para los que pedían eso por fin se los di, un villano nunca estará conforme siempre querrá mas tal como Espiráculo quiere, lo entenderá espere que no muy tarde, gracias.**

**No olviden comentar si les gusto que les gustaría que pasara o algún a duda que tengan, cualquier cosa pero comenten. **

**Hasta la próxima. Bye.**


	50. Chapter 50 ¡Hacemos el trato!

Hola mis queridos lectores lo se dé nuevo tarde un poco en subirlo los domingos se pone difícil subirlo, pero ayer tuve fiesta, pues entre el desvelo y ayudar a recoger se me ha ido el día ya se acerca cada vez más el final será tan inesperado y sin más el capítulo de hoy.

**Los personajes no me pertenecen a mi si no a Tom McGrath y Eric Darnell creadores de la serie pero la historia sí es mía.**

**Capítulo 50: ¡Hacemos el trato!**

**Narrado por Skipper.**

-Sofía te noto extraña ¿Todo está bien?- Recién me di cuenta que Sofía no estaba y salí a buscarla pero solo estaba a unos metros de la casa me acerque a ambos y la note algo extraña.

-Todo está perfecto Skipper pero ahora tienes cosas más importantes que hacer- Ella se acercó a mi besando mi mejilla después se fue directo a la casa.

-¿Puedo preguntar qué pasó aquí?- No entendía nada llego y la veo algo mal pero después me dice que todo está bien.

-Creo que debes preguntarle todo a ella, pero antes hay algo urgente que quiero hablar contigo- ¿Tenía más cosas que decir al respecto?

-Quiero saberlo todo, así que adelante habla- Esperaba que ya no me guardara más cosas como la última vez.

-Cuando me fui me encontré con Hans y su ahora equipo al parecer ya no trabajan con Espiráculo pero eso no es todo- ¿De verdad? Ya se había tardado conociendo a Espiráculo ese equipo no debió ni siquiera existir.

-Por lo menos será una preocupación menos ¿Te dijeron más?- Se que parecía que debía preocuparme más pero en realidad era un alivio.

-Mucho más al parecer ellos quieren entregarnos a Espiráculo no tengo ni idea de cómo lo harán pero me lo aseguraron- ¿Solo así? Era imposible.

-Seguramente quieren algo a cambio ¿No te dijeron lo que querían?- Jamás ellos harían algo por nosotros sin querer algo a cambio.

-Pues los demás solo quieren que Hans les pague lo que prometió pero Hans quiere que te entregue- Me lo suponía, eso siempre ha querido.

-Entiendo todo eso pero ¿Cómo podemos estar seguros de que en verdad tendrá a Espiráculo?- Podía ser solo una trampa para atraerlos y acabar con esto.

-Lo mismo me cuestione pero él me dijo que en cuanto pudiera mostrarme que lo tiene yo debía decirles a ustedes y así entregarte- ¿Ellos capturando a Espiráculo?

-Su plan debo admitirlo es bueno pero no sé cómo capturaran a Espiráculo nosotros ya llevamos buen tiempo tratando de hacerlo- No entiendo como ellos podían.

-Eso mismo pensé pero según él nosotros no habíamos podido capturarlo aun porque tratábamos de hacerlo por las buenas mientras ellos no- Claro que a ellos no les importaba a quien más dañaban.

-Bien hasta ahora entiendo todo el plan, es demasiado bueno para dejarlo ir tenemos que hacerlo- Solo así acabaríamos con todo esto.

-Si eso lo sé perfectamente pero la condición es que te entregue y no haré eso- ¿Ahora no podía hacer eso?

-Vamos Kowalski ya me disparaste ¿Qué mas da ahora que me entregues?- No pasaría nada malo ni mucho menos peor.

-Tome mis medidas lo planee todo ya que tenía el control de ello pero de esto no sabemos lo que pueda pasar- Sé que Kowalski tenía razón en lo que decía.

-Lo sé muy bien Kowalski pero ¿Tienes otra manera de acabar con esto? Si es así te escucho- Era la única oportunidad de salir de esto.

-No, pero esta es de las peores no sabemos que tramara Hans o que pasara allá puede que alguno de nosotros salga herido o peor- Era un riesgo que debíamos correr.

-Debemos correr ese riesgo tenemos que hacerlo solo así todo volverá a la normalidad ¿Te gusta estar así? ¡Mira a lo que Espiráculo nos ha llevado!- Hemos soportado demasiado esto ya debe acabar.

-Lo sé pero bien sabes que esto no será fácil entiéndelo todos estaremos en peligro con eso en especial tu- Solo sigue repitiendo lo mismo.

-Tenemos que hacerlo Kowalski, en cuanto te den las pruebas de que tienen a Espiráculo nos informas y actuaremos- Pero tendríamos que ir con un buen plan.

-Está bien yo les aviso todo pensaré en un plan que nos ayude por cualquier cosa que suceda- Todos teníamos que ir planeando algo.

-Yo le avisaré a Rico y Cabo cualquier cosa házmelo saber- Era nuestra única oportunidad de detenerlo no la iba a dejar pasar.

-Claro, lo mismo digo cualquier cosa avísame- Con eso ultimo él se fue yo me dirigía a decirles a Rico y a Cabo lo que hasta ahora teníamos.

-¿Qué es lo que están planeando ustedes?- Clasificado me sorprendió no esperaba encontrármelo enseguida parece que siempre estaba atento.

-No estamos planeando nada ni siquiera tenemos con que empezar- ¿Porque siempre se metía en todo?

-Eso no es lo que parece, espero que no intenten algo tan loco como lo que tú amigo intento- Seria todavía más loco.

-Clasificado escucha muy bien lo que diré, intentaremos algo que definitivamente es algo suicida- Viéndolo bien creo que es mejor recibir su ayuda esta vez.

-Esto no puede ser ¿Por qué todo quieren arreglarlo así? Dime que planean- No siempre queríamos hacerlo así pero era lo que más nos funcionaba.

-No tenemos muy bien el plan solo que Hans nos entregara a Espiráculo pero a cambio tienen que entregarme- Ni siquiera sabíamos si tendría a Espiráculo.

-En definitiva es una misión suicida ¿Cómo están tan seguros de que tiene a Espiráculo? ¿Cómo sabes que es verdad que solo te quiere a ti? ¿Cómo sabes que no es una trampa?- Eran demasiadas preguntas.

-Por eso cuando nos demuestre que verdaderamente tiene a Espiráculo idearemos un plan para evitar todo eso y finalmente acabar con esto pero para eso creo que necesitaré su ayuda- Sabia que había muchos riesgos pero había menos con ellos.

-Estoy seguro que me arrepentiré de esto pero los ayudaremos con eso- ¿Qué? Creo que no escuche bien ¿Él iba a ayudarnos?

-¿Estás hablando en serio?- No salía de mi asombro siempre se oponía a lo que cualquiera de nosotros propongamos.

-Muy en serio sé que han estado mucho tiempo intentando atraparlos nosotros también y creo que es hora de terminar con ello- Por primera vez estaba de acuerdo.

-No podía estar más de acuerdo contigo, por favor pongamos un poco de nuestro empeño para no arruinar esto ¿Que dices?- No quería que nuestras constantes peleas arruinaran esto.

-Está bien durante el plan nada de peleas, yo también quiero que esto acabe así que a ponernos en marcha- Enseguida se fue seguramente a decirle a su equipo yo también tenia que decirles al mío.

Primero me encontré con Rico le pedí que nos reuniremos y que le avisará solo a Cabo de que vinieran no quería meter mucho a Sofía en esto sabía que no estaría de acuerdo además por lo que vi no se sentía muy bien, después de unos minutos Rico y Cabo aparecieron y les conté todo desde lo que hable con Kowalski hasta lo que hable con Clasificado.

-Tienes razón en que es la única oportunidad de acabar esto pero es muy riesgoso Skipper- Todos me seguían diciendo del riesgo que ya sabía.

-Cuando estemos seguros de que lo tiene tomaremos todas las medidas para evitar riesgos- Creo que solo así pararían con eso.

-¿Ráfaga polar ayudar?- Lo sé yo seguía dándole vueltas a eso pero al parecer si nos ayudaran con esta extraña misión.

-Ayudaran con esto al parecer ellos también quieren que esto acabe- Esto ya había durado demasiado.

-Entonces solo queda esperar a que sepamos cuando Hans tendrá a Espiráculo- Si, de nuevo teníamos que esperar.

-Por desgracia si, espero que no tengamos que esperar por mucho tiempo- Ya había sido demasiado tiempo desperdiciado.

-¿Acabar por fin?- Si todo salía bien en esa misión acabábamos con Espiráculo una vez más pero esperaba que fuera definitivamente.

-Si Rico si todo sale bien acabaremos con esto- Sentiríamos un inmenso alivio si eso pasaba pero por ahora debíamos esperar.

**Narrado por Clasificado.**

Llegue con todo mi equipo informándoles todo lo que me había dicho Skipper sabía que el plan era muy peligroso ellos nos tendrían donde querían pero a la vez podía ser nuestra única oportunidad hemos gastado todos los recursos necesarios para encontrarlo y siempre fallábamos era mas listo de lo que imaginábamos así que tomaremos esta oportunidad pero habría que hacerlo de una forma que no fallara sabíamos que cualquiera podía salir lastimado.

-Todavía habrá que esperar la confirmación pero después de eso tendremos que pensar en algo infalible- Todavía quedaba demasiado trabajo.

-Como nos lo informaste parece que todo es muy sencillo ¿Estás seguro de eso?- No mucho, aun tenia mis dudas.

-No lo estoy pero ustedes mismos han visto como buscamos a Espiráculo y solo no podemos- Era el enemigo más difícil que nos había tocado.

-¿No podemos tomar una situación menos riesgosa? Estamos arriesgando vidas las vidas que debíamos proteger- Esto era único, sabríamos donde estaría Espiráculo podíamos atraparlo pero se muy bien de los riesgos.

-Se que hay muchos riesgos por eso cuando tengamos toda la información veremos lo que tenemos a nuestro favor para minimizar las cosas- El lugar donde tendríamos que ir también sería un factor muy importante.

-Esto no será fácil, será demasiado complicado y las medidas que debemos usar deberán ser igual de buenas- Tenemos tiempo para pensarlo.

-Nos enfrentamos a un enemigo al que nunca nos hemos enfrentado el más difícil que hemos conocido, esto terminara en un gran desastre- No entiendo cómo llegamos hasta aquí.

-No entiendo como ellos lo lograron hace años, unos jóvenes sin experiencia- Yo tampoco, aun no lo creía.

-Sera un misterio para nosotros pero por el momento habrá que confiar en ellos como ellos en nosotros solo así funcionara- Habrían que confiar ciegamente.

-Pero habrá que suponer algo ¿Qué tal si uno de ellos no sale de ahí?- No había necesidad de pensar en eso todos saldríamos de ahí.

-No tenemos porque pensar eso todos saldremos de ahí y cuando digo todos hasta los malos deben salir- No entiendo porque Meche corta decía eso.

-Pero solo ponte a pensarlo como tú siempre dices no hay que descartar nada ¿Qué pasa si uno de ellos no sale?- No quería pensar eso no me gustaba pensarlo nunca me gustó la idea de perder a alguien que estaba bajo mi jurisdicción.

-La verdad no lo sé, jamás nos había pasado antes pero con ellos nunca se sabe podía pasar cualquier cosas allá- Incluso a uno de nosotros.

-Sé que no son los mejores chicos del mundo y hemos tenido nuestros problemas pero no podemos permitirnos perder a ninguno- Eso mismo pensaba.

-Apoyo a Eva, todos deberán salir de ahí no podemos darnos el lujo de fallar en esta misión- Nunca he perdido a nadie en acción esta vez no será la primera vez.

-No lo hagamos por la misión, olvidemos que es una misión pensemos que son personas como nosotros y tenemos que protegerlos- En eso también tenia razón Montaña ellos no solo eran una misión.

-Está bien, sea como sea asegurémonos de que esto salga bien ¿De acuerdo?- No podíamos falla ellos contaban con nosotros y teníamos que cumplir aunque no lo reconozca libremente le he tomado algo de cariño.

**Nota de la autora: Ya a partir del próximo capítulo las cosas se empezaran a mover más rápido y muchas más respuestas a esto ¿Creen que logran hacerlo? ¿Qué plan se les ocurrirá? Están siendo los últimos capítulos gracias por seguir leyendo.**

**Eldayanet****: Wazaaa, ****sé ****que ****son ****varias ****cosas ****por ****eso ****trato ****de ****no ****juntar ****muchos ****temas****, ****siempre ****es ****así**** pero ****no están ****predecible****, el ****personaje ****de ****Sofía**** me ****encanta ****tiene ****personalidades ****que ****me ****gustan****, ****en ****este ****capítulo ****trate de ****hacerlas ****más ****notorias, sé que su propuesta es extraña pero le pone algo más de emoción a la historia, saludos.**

**Mari pie85: Ha hecho bastantes en mi historia, el solo quiere contar venganza se esperaba que pidiera eso, los villanos siempre se encargan de hacer eso, sé que es arriesgado pero al final una de las dos saldrá lastimada, pero tratar de que salga lo menor lastimada posible, saludos.**

**No olviden comentar si les gusto que les gustaría que pasara o algún a duda que tengan, cualquier cosa pero comenten. **

**Hasta la próxima. Bye.**


	51. Chapter 51 Descubiertos

Hola mis queridos lectores se acerca el final sé que los fanes de la pareja principal no han visto mucho pero aquí verán mas mucho más perdonen un poco la tardanza y con el próximo tratare de no tardan en nada, cálculos unos seis u ocho capítulo más ya que al agregar algunas cosas se extendió y sin mas el capítulo de hoy.

**Los personajes no me pertenecen a mi si no a Tom McGrath y Eric Darnell creadores de la serie pero la historia sí es mía.**

**Capítulo 51: Descubiertos. **

**Narrado por Marlene.**

-Gracias por aceptar, nos vemos- Enseguida me fui junto con Stacy ella tenia mucha razón por el momento no teníamos que estar así.

No me quería ir no quería dejarlo después de lo que acaba de pasar pero sé que no podía quedarme, seguramente ahora estaría muy confundido por todo pero estaba mucho mas tranquila con lo que hable con Sofía, no sabia que pasaría mas adelante pero sabia que pasara lo que pasara lo aceptaría tarde o temprano.

-¿Por qué prometieron eso? Con eso no lograran nada- Lograríamos poner fin a esta rivalidad que sin querer se hizo.

-Solo así acabaremos con esto, no seria nada bueno que Skipper decidiera y la otra continuara intentándolo- Esto pondría fin a eso.

-¿No lo ves? Supongamos que Skipper elige a Sofía nunca podrás alejarte de él aunque quieras aunque te duela admitirlo son primos- ¿Por qué me lo tenía que estar recordando?

-Lo sé y sé que si eso pasa siempre nos veremos porque es inevitable que la familia se vea- Y si Sofía llegara a ganar no podía cumplir eso del todo.

-Como te dije si eso pasa tu solo sufrirás cuando hagan una reunión familia y los veas ¿Cómo crees que te sentirás?- Obviamente terrible.

-No me lo recuerdes pero prefiero arriesgarme tengo que hacerlo después de todo yo fui quien lo dejo ir- Sofía tiene razón esa no era razón para dejarlo ir.

-Sera mejor que dejemos este tema por la paz solo el tiempo dirá lo que pasara- Esperaba que no fuera mucho el tiempo.

Después de eso se formó un enorme e incómodo silencio, no había mucho de que hablar así no le dije nada hasta que tuvimos que separarnos para que cada quien fuera a su casa, pero al llegar a la mía no estuve nada tranquila ese asunto seguía dando vueltas en mi cabeza ¿Cómo no pensar en esto?

Pasaron las horas y eso seguía dándome vueltas ¿Sera que olvido todo? ¿Qué habrá pasado con él? Al igual que la primera vez que se fue y volvió cambio demasiado, podía decir que no era el mismo ya no podía reconocerlo, en verdad tenia que hablar con él pero ¿El querrá hablar conmigo? Al diablo todo me importa más hablar con él.

-Marlene espero que estés llamando por una muy buena razón- Se oía cansado entendía que todo esto lo mantenía así.

-Necesito que en serio vengas a mi casa, mira necesito hablar contigo es urgente para mí- Solo esperaba que aceptara.

-Supongo que no tengo otra opción, enseguida voy espero en verdad sea urgente- No espero nada más y colgó.

Estaba ansiosa pensando en varias cosas que podía decirle era demasiado y su paciencia tan poca solo debía decirle lo importante ¿Pero qué? Para mi todo era importante sin darme cuenta el poco tiempo paso y tocaron la puerta seguro era él ¿Qué decir? Esto sería demasiado difícil.

-Marlene dejemos los saludos a un lado, no tengo demasiado tiempo así que tienes mi atención-Ni siquiera espero que lo invitará a pasar solo entro.

-Skipper hay tanto que quiero hablar contigo en verdad no sé por dónde empezar- Todo lo que pensé decirle se fue enseguida de mi cabeza.

-No quiero sonar grosero pero no dispongo de mucho tiempo y lo sabes solo dime lo que tengas que decir- ¿Qué decirle? Solo mis dudas.

-Aclararme algunas cosas ¿Ya no sientes nada por mí?- Sabia que si pero el actuaba como si todo fuera nulo.

-Marlene no puedo negar que siento algo aun por ti pero con lo que pasó hace años y todo lo que ha pasado no puedo decirlo con exactitud- Con eso me bastaba.

-Al principio yo también pensé que lo que sentía aun por ti era algo caso inexistente pero en verdad me equivoque, te sigo amando- Me acerque a él tome su rostro y lo bese.

De nuevo correspondió pero ahora sí hizo más que solo eso puso sus manos en mi cintura y me pego mas a él yo hice lo mismo pero puse mis manos en su cuello ¿Cómo he sobrevivido tanto sin esto?

-¡Marlene y Skipper que están haciendo!- ¡Esa voz! Me separe inmediatamente de Skipper, ahí estaba no solo mi madre sino también la de Skipper.

-¡Mama! ¿Qué haces aquí?- ¿En serio fue lo primero que dije? Esto no podía estar peor, ahora tendría que dar una larga explicación.

-¿Cómo que hago aquí? ¡Te casas en tres días!- ¡Demonios! Olvide avisarle a mi madre que la boda quedaba cancelada.

-Yo… cancele la boda olvide avisarte sobre eso pero han sucedido demasiadas cosas- Con todo lo de Skipper no lo hice.

-¡Veo que cosas! ¿Por esto la cancelaste?- No quiero que piense cosas erróneas en parte si era por Skipper pero no como se lo imagina.

-¿Y tú Skipper no tienes nada que decir?- Mi tía cuestionó a Skipper, que él no había dicho nada desde que nos separamos del beso.

-Yo… madre ¿Podemos hablar en privado?- Seguro Skipper quería decirle todo a su madre en privado como yo.

-Ven conmigo de inmediato- Sonaba demasiado enojada ¿Por qué estaban así? Sé que esto estaba mal pero reaccionaba peor de lo que alguna vez pensé.

-Bien Marlene estoy esperando que me digas algo- Mi madre sonaba peor que la de Skipper, jamás pensé que esto pasara.

-No sé qué estás pensando en este momento, no esperaba que te enteraras así- Nunca pensé que nos verías a Skipper y a mi besándonos.

-¿Qué no pensar? Te casadas en tres días tu tía vino para eso llegamos a darte la sorpresa y te encuentro besándose con tu primo y después me dices que cancelaste la boda- Se veía de alguna manera decepcionada.

-Ya te dije han pasado tantas cosas que olvide avisarte que cancele la boda- ¿Cómo olvide lo más importante?

-¿Por qué cancelaste tu boda?- Seguro pensaba que era por Skipper y si en parte pero no toda la culpa la tenía él.

-Porque me parecía mala idea casarme con Antonio cuando no lo quiero de ese modo- Era la verdad solo lo estaba engañando como me estaba engañando a mí.

-¿Fue porque empezaste a sentir cosas por tu primo?- Ya sentía cosas por él desde hace demasiado tiempo.

-No, yo ya sentía cosas por él desde hace tiempo, cuando volvió hace años- No quería que pensara que apenas ahora empecé a sentir cosas por él.

-Eso explicaría porque hace años siempre los encontraba juntos ¿Ustedes si tuvieron algo?- Si algo que acabo por mi culpa.

-Si nosotros tuvimos una relación por poco tiempo pero se acabó y después él se fue- Y ahora volvió de nuevo.

-¿Cómo es posible que no nos enteráramos de eso?- Skipper y yo éramos precavidos pero nadie lo hubiera imaginado.

-Bueno si ahora te sorprendes es porque nunca lo hubieras imaginado así que tal vez por eso nunca supiste- Ni mucho menos planeaba que se enterara así.

-No puede ser que eso pasara entre ustedes, me explicadas todo ahora- No me lo estaba pidiendo, me lo estaba ordenando.

-Está bien te contaré todo desde el principio- Supongo que era hora de que supiera todo lo que había pasado con Skipper.

**Narrado por Skipper.**

Esto no podía estar me pasando ahora ¿Cómo pude ser tan descuidado con esto? Ahora mi madre debe estar pensando lo peor de mi ¿Cómo podía explicarle todo esto? Ni yo mismo podía.

-¿Te quedarás parado sin decir nada más?- Nos habíamos alejado de Marlene y mi tía para poder hablar tranquilos.

-No se en verdad que decirte no quería que pasara esto- Pensé que nunca tendría que saber de esto pero aquí estamos.

-Solo quiero que me expliques que es lo que vi allá ¿Es por eso que Marlene no se va a casar?- En parte si lo era no se va a casar para estar conmigo pero la situación cambio.

-En parte, ella y yo ya teníamos algo desde hace años pero se acabó y sé que ella me quería a mí por eso no se casó-

-¿Tu le pediste que no se casara?- Si lo llegue a hacer pero porque creí que era lo correcto en ese entonces.

-En algún momento se lo pedí pero se negó y ya no insistí mas también me sorprendió cuando me conto que no se casaría- La deje ir pero ella volvió.

-¿Fue por ella Skipper? ¿Fue por ella que jamás conociste a ninguna chica?- De hecho si, decidí olvidarla y con eso me olvide de todo.

-Se podría decir que si pero también fue mi culpa nunca quise continuar de eso modo pero eso quedo en el pasado- O al menos eso creía yo.

-Los acabamos de ver besándose no puedes decir que eso está en el pasado, quiero entenderte así que explícame- No quería contarle toda la historia mejor solo lo que en verdad importaba.

-Yo desde hace mas tiempo sentía algo por Marlene no fue hasta que regrese que ella me correspondió pero eso duro poco por… ella solo termino esto- Jamás le había contado lo de Espiráculo.

-¿Por qué ella termino con lo que tenían? ¿Por eso repentinamente te decidiste ir?- Preguntaba demasiadas cosas que no sabía cómo responder.

-Ella se asustó de lo que iba a hacer y simplemente me dejo, no quería continuar viviendo cerca de ella así que si por ella me fui- Y se podría decir que por ella regrese solo para ver cómo se casaba.

-Creo que sigues queriéndola por lo que he visto- No estaba seguro estaba demasiado confundido ahora.

-No lo sé, estoy confundido yo estaba aquí porque ella me tenía que decir algo y solo me beso- Y no sé porque le correspondía.

-Solo una cosa más porque siento que esto te incomoda ¿Por qué dices que estas confundido?- La pregunta más difícil es la última.

-Bueno yo conocí una chica hace no mucho y como decirlo ella logro simplemente que me gustara- Aun no logro entender cómo.

-Es fácil saber a quien quieres no tienes por qué estar confundido, solo piénsalo y la respuesta estará ahí- Era fácil decirlo.

-Lo pensaré mucho, ahora solo queda pedirte perdón no sé por todo- El simple hecho de ocultarlo todo.

-No te disculpes, después de todo en el corazón no se manda y no planeaste que esto pasara- Jamás quise que esto pasara.

-Créeme si pudiera hacer algo para evitar que esto pasara lo haría no quería que te enteraras de esta forma- Viéndonos a Marlene y a mi así.

-Hubiera preferido que me lo contaras tú hace años cuando todo pasaba pero ya no se puede hacer nada- No puedo regresar el tiempo aunque pudiera.

-Si supongo que el miedo no me dejo y después dejo de importar lamento que vinieras sin motivo- Creo que yo también debí comentarle que la boda se cancelaba.

-Está bien, no es tu culpa lo que no entiendo ¿Porque tú sigues aquí?- No podía decirle lo de Espiráculo.

-Ah pues no se decidimos tomarnos un descanso, los chicos y yo tenemos nuevos amigos y además está la chica que te mencione- Esperaba que no sospechara.

-Espero poder conocerla en algún momento es interesante por fin conocer a alguien- ¿Estaba hablando en serio?

-Puede que cuando termine unos asuntos la conozcas, es simplemente fantástica te encantará- No se porque me emocionaba esa idea.

-¿Y te sigues preguntando a quien elegirás? Mientras iré abajo a ver si tu tía y Marlene acabaron- ¿Qué querrá decir con eso? No hay duda nadie me conoce mejor, ¿Sera que ella ya sabe a quien escoger antes que yo?

**Nota de la autora: Cuantas emociones estuvieron en este capítulo ¿No creen? No sé ustedes pero yo pensé que ya sería el momento para que se enterarán de todo ¿Qué creen que pase con Marlene? ¿Skipper lograra decir? ¿A qué se referirá la madre de Skipper? Gracias por seguir leyendo.**

**Eldayanet****: Wazaaa, ****en ****este ****hubo ****muchas ****cosas ****fue ****increíble ****escribirlo****, ****terminará ****bien**** solo digo ****que será ****muy ****bueno****, ****claro ****que ****aceptaría ****la historia se alargaría demasiado si no acepta, bueno tratare de no matar a ninguno, pero lo de los rasguños y heridas no puedo decir nada, con él en especial tendré mucho cuidado, gracias.**

**Mari pie85: Y con esto se puso mucho más interesante, habrá que esperar a ver qué sucede con eso, lo será créeme pero ellos prefieren arriesgarse, es momento de unir a estos equipos que desde el inicio tienen problemas, yo desde la película le tengo un gran cariño por eso lo puse junto con todos en esta historia, gracias.**

**No olviden comentar si les gusto que les gustaría que pasara o algún a duda que tengan, cualquier cosa pero comenten. **

**Hasta la próxima. Bye.**


	52. Chapter 52 ¿A quién elijo?

Hola mis queridos lectores si otra vez tarde en serio que trato de que no pase pero inevitablemente sucede espero enserio ya no volver a hacerlo menos ahora que se acerca el final y esto se pone más emocionante con respecto a todo y sin más el capítulo de hoy.

**Los personajes no me pertenecen a mi si no a Tom McGrath y Eric Darnell creadores de la serie pero la historia sí es mía.**

**Capítulo 52: ¿A quién elijo? **

**Narrado por Marlene.**

-Y eso fue lo que paso entre Skipper y yo- Terminaba de contarle casi todo de mi relación con Skipper omitiendo lo de Espiráculo en verdad no quería que se enterara de eso.

-No sé en verdad que decir, me parece increíble que no nos diéramos cuenta de todo eso- Bueno tratábamos de ser precavidos para que no se enterarán.

-Lo sé, como te dije Skipper y yo nos encargábamos mucho de eso- Jamás me hubiera gustado que se enterarán así.

-Dime una cosa, si tu relación con Skipper continuaba ¿Pensaban ocultarlo toda la vida?- Obviamente no podíamos hacer eso.

-Claro que no, pero nunca supimos cómo decirles lo que pasaba entre nosotros- Además siempre lo estábamos evadiendo.

-Marlene ¿En verdad lo quieres? Puede que no sea así digo son primos puede que estés confundiendo ese cariño- Al principio pensé eso pero no es así.

-Cuando empecé a sentir cosas por Skipper también pensé eso pero no es así en verdad lo quiero estoy muy segura- Jamás negaría lo que siento por él.

-Esto no es nada normal Marlene no creo que sea buena idea continuar con esto- Sé que ella se negaba a creerlo.

-Creo que ya estoy grande para decidir lo que quiero hacer con mi vida- Aunque a ella no le hiciera gracia esto era mi decisión.

-Lo sé, diga lo que diga tu seguirás con esto pero ¿Y si pierdes hija?- ¿Porque todos me hacían la misma pregunta?

-No quiero pensar eso, por favor no te pido que me apoyes solo que respetes lo que decida- Y lo que yo quería era estar con Skipper.

-Respetare lo que sea que quieras, solo tómalo con cuidado no quiero que salgas herida- Sabia muy bien en lo que me estaba metiendo.

-Tendré mucho cuidado se en lo que me estoy metiendo lo digo en serio- No tenía que estar tan preocupada.

-Perdonen si Interrumpo algo solo ya termine de hablar con Skipper y quería ver si ustedes también- Mi tía apareció en el momento justo.

-Si nosotras también terminamos de hablar- Dijo mi madre no muy segura, esto solo había acabado por ahora.

-Solo quiero preguntarle algo a Marlene- ¿También mi tía? Me pregunto que tanto le habrá dicho Skipper.

-Claro tía pregunta lo que quieras- No sabía que me preguntaría conociendo a Skipper no le había dicho mucho.

-¿Quieres a Skipper?- Su pregunta me tomo por sorpresa, solo debía decirle la verdad pero de un buen modo.

-En verdad lo quiero como a ningún otro- Eso no sonó convincente pero ¿Cómo expresarlo? Es difícil dado que es mi tía y hablamos de su hijo.

-Lamento interrumpir debo irme, tengo asuntos demasiado importantes que atender ahora- Skipper entro rápidamente en la sala, se veía preocupado.

-¿Está todo bien hijo? Luces angustiado- ¿Ahora que lo tenia así? Sabia que eran demasiadas cosas con las que tenía que lidiar.

-Sí, solo recibí una llamada de los chicos y me necesitan urgentemente- Parecía que pedía permiso para retirarse.

-Espero no sea nada malo, luego nos vemos hijo y recuerda tengo que conocerla- Skipper asintió y enseguida se fue, ¿Skipper le hablo de Sofía?

-¿Conocer a quién?- Mi madre le pregunto agradezco que preguntara quería saber mas de eso, ya no entiendo a Skipper.

-Skipper me contó de una chica, tengo curiosidad solo eso- No diría nada más, supongo que se dio cuenta que no era de mi agrado.

-Bueno las dejo supongo que ustedes también tienen mucho de qué hablar- Skipper le conto de ella ¿Qué le habrá dicho? ¿Y porque mi tía quiere conocerla?

**Narrado por Skipper.**

Me quede solo una vez que mi madre bajo ¿Qué estaba pasando? Aun no salgo del asombro todos estos años pensé que nunca sabría de esto, Marlene se casaría y no tenia caso hablar del pasado pero aquí estamos, se que ella esta molesta incluso decepcionada ¿Por qué no dijo nada más? Mi teléfono sonó conteste enseguida.

-¿Qué sucede Cabo?- No tenía muchos ánimos con todo esto solo escucharía lo que tenia que decir y listo.

-Kowalski esta aquí dice que tiene que decirnos algo a todos- ¿Precisamente ahora? Tenia que ir de inmediato.

-Voy enseguida- Solo eso dije y colgué ya luego daría las explicaciones pero ahora necesitaba ver qué pasaba.

Baje lentamente no quería interrumpir lo que sea que estuvieran hablando espero ya nada incómodo yo en verdad no quise decir mucho porque en serio me costo mucho superar eso y decirlo solo lo empeoraría.

-¿Quieres a Skipper?- Mi madre pregunto y seguramente era a Marlene ¿Por qué no interrumpía de una vez? Pero mis piernas no se movieron.

-En verdad lo quiero como a ningún otro- Antes esas palabras me hubiera alegrado pero ahora ha pasado tantas cosas no sé qué sentir.

-Lamento interrumpir debo irme, tengo asuntos demasiado importantes que atender ahora- Mejor interrumpía la plática antes que se volviera incomoda.

-¿Está todo bien hijo? Luces angustiado- No debía saber nada de lo que estaba pasando, creo que reaccionaria peor.

-Sí, solo recibí una llamada de los chicos y me necesitan urgentemente- Increíble pero le estaba pidiendo permiso para irme.

-Espero no sea nada malo, luego nos vemos hijo y recuerda tengo que conocerla- Solo asentí, claro que la conocería solo sería cuestión de que ella quisiera así sin más me fui.

No tarde mucho en llegar en verdad quería saber que tenía que decirnos Kowalski esto era mucho más importante de cualquier cosa, luego arreglaba lo demás, entre a la casa y todos estaban reunidos así que solo me esperaban.

-Lamento no haber estado aquí tuve otro asunto que atender- No planeaba tardar mucho pero con todo lo que paso tuve que quedarme más tiempo.

-No importa Skipper espero que lo hayas solucionado- Me dijo Cabo pensaba que algo pasaba por la forma en que le conteste.

-Bueno ya estoy aquí ¿Qué tienes que decirnos Kowalski?- No quería responder preguntas ahora solo me enfocará en esto.

-Bueno hice el trato con Hans me quería decir mas pero no lo deje le dijo que quería pruebas de que tenía a Espiráculo dijo que en cuanto tuviera las pruebas me llamaría- Eso era perfecto solo teníamos que esperar un poco más.

-Perfecto en cuanto te diga todo idearemos un plan para el momento en que vayamos- Pero debía ser un gran plan para que todo saliera bien.

-No podemos depender de eso ¿Qué tal si no logran atraparlo? Nos quedaremos sin nada- Lo se era una posibilidad.

-Ya habíamos contemplado eso así que si no logran atraparlo haremos otro trato con Hans, lo que sea pero que nos dé a Espiráculo- No dejaríamos empacar esta oportunidad.

-Está bien pero cualquier cosa que quieran hacer deben avisarnos no quiero que cometan otra locura- Esta vez nada de locuras sin avisar.

-Esta vez te avisaremos por cualquier cosa que llegara a suceder ¿No dijeron nada más?- Ya era hora de que empezaremos a actuar mejor como equipo.

-Solo que no tratemos de engañarlo o todo saldrá mal- No íbamos a engañarlo solo queríamos a Espiráculo.

-En teoría no haremos eso, si eso es todo creo que aquí acabamos- La espera se hacías cada vez más corta en verdad agradecía eso.

Uno a unos empezaron a retirarse no había nada mas de que hablar solo esperar y esperar como siempre dependíamos mucho del tiempo eso no me gustaba ya hemos esperado bastante, por suerte no debíamos esperar mucho más tiempo.

-Skipper ¿Todo está bien?- No me di cuenta cuando Cabo se acercó a mí, seguro seguía preguntándose que había pasado.

-Todo en orden Cabo lamento si te preocupe u otra cosa- No sé si me creyó o no pero para él fue suficiente para retirarse.

-Sofía espero quiero hablar contigo- Alcance a decir antes de que desapareciera de mi vista por suerte alcanzo a oírme y regreso lentamente.

-¿Pasa algo fuera de lo normal?- La notaba nerviosa ¿Por qué estará así? Podía ser cualquier cosa o no.

-Sucede que si paso algo muy fuera de lo normal que quiero compartir contigo ¿Puedo?- Quería averiguar que le pasaba pero también quería contarle esto.

-Adelante, no tienes que pedirme permiso para hablar- De inmediato su nerviosismo se fue, pero ahora yo estaba nervioso por lo que le diría.

-Bueno sucede que fui con Marlene, en eso ella me beso pero mi madre y la suya nos descubrieron- No lo dije como lo había planeado pero ella comenzó a reír.

-No puedo creer que tu madre te descubriera, me imagino lo que debió haber pasado- Para mí no causó ninguna gracia.

-¿Te hace mucha gracia? Porque en serio no entiendo porque te ríes- Siempre trate de evitar que me descubrieran y ella se reía de que paso.

-Solo me imagino la escena tú con ella y de repente tu mama te sorprende- Y solo sonreír tenía razón esa escena parecía graciosa.

-Sé que luce gracioso pero no lo fue créeme, mis peores temores se hicieron realidad- Fue un horrible momento.

-¿Qué tu madre descubra que tenías una relación secreta con tu prima? Eh oído peores cosas- Fue terrible para mi nada se compara con eso.

-Lo fue para mí, tuve que responder sus preguntas incómodas- Antes pensaba que algún día tenía que hacer eso pero nunca me imaginé así.

-Ahora sabes cómo se siente que te interroguen sin importar que tan incómodo sea- Lo decía porque cuando llego la interrogue sin parar.

-Entre tantas preguntas le mencione a mi madre de tu existencia y bueno ella quiere conocerte- Espero que a ella no le incomode eso.

-¿Por qué quiere conocerme? ¿Qué le dijiste sobre mí?- No le dije nada extraño para que se alarmara.

-Nada malo solo tiene curiosidad sobre ti, eres la primera chica con la que me ve en años solo dale el gusto- De ella dependía.

-Está bien la conoceré cuando quieras, no puedo creer que no has salido con nadie en todos estos años- Nunca quise volver a involucrarme con nadie.

-Sabes bien porque, bueno eso era antes ahora ya estoy muy involucrado con alguien- ¿Por qué seguía confundido?

-El problema es que aún no sabes con quien estas involucrado- ¿Por qué no podía solo elegir? ¿Qué era lo que en verdad me confundía?

-Pero estoy muy seguro de que pronto sabré a quien elijo- Esperaba que eso pasara pronto porque enserio no me agradaba para nada estar así.

-Toma el tiempo que quieras a mí no me importa esperar, lo bueno siempre llega tarde pero llega- Sofía es tan ella en verdad no sé como pero se ganó mi confianza y creo que también algo más.

-Si es cierto lo que dices ¿Por qué tardaste tanto en llegar?- Sorpresivamente me abrazo yo hice lo mismo ¿A quién debía elegir?

**Nota de la autora: ¡Una enorme pregunta! ¿Ustedes a quien elegirían? Solo quiero que respondan no se preocupen, solo quiero ver que responde la mayoría para ver si hago algo aparte, más adelante les diré de esto solo respondan la duda, gracias por seguir leyendo.**

**MabelCunningham: ****Lo**** siento ****por ****eso**** solo creí ****que ****ya ****era ****momento ****de ****que ****se**** enteraran ****de ****la ****verdad, pues la mía es así de comprensiva creo que por eso me guíe un poco, ya veremos a quien elegirá mas adelante ya lo tengo todo planeado, saludos.**

**Eldayanet****: Wazaaa, ****era**** momento ****para ****que ****todos ****supieran ****lo ****que ****paso, pensé en ponerlas peor pero creo que ya sería exagerado digo ya están grandes, viste que no estuvo muy contenta de lo que paso, pero ya están grandes para recibir regaños, ya está mi decisión tomada enserio fue difícil pero ya veré si les gusta, ninguno morirá no soy capaz de hacer eso de los villanos ya veremos, es triste pero vendrán nuevas historias, saludos.**

**Mari pie85: Vi que estaba terminando la historia y ellas todavía no se entraban así que tuve que hacerlo, lo se fue inesperado imagínate escribirlo es todavía peor ya que no sabes exactamente que poner solo tienes la idea, tienes que poner todo lo demás, saludos.**

**Atomik27: Tomo en cuenta a quien quieres en verdad que lo tomo en cuenta, yo estoy en medio no estoy en contra pero tampoco a favor de las relaciones entre primos, cuando quieres tienes que luchar por ello así reacciono Marlene, lo sé pero los dejara ser feliz la historia se pondría aburrida, apoyo eso de las palabras fuertes evito usarlas, saludos.**

**No olviden comentar si les gusto que les gustaría que pasara o algún a duda que tengan, cualquier cosa pero comenten. **

**Hasta la próxima. Bye.**


	53. Chapter 53 Te elijo a ti

Hola mis queridos lectores lamento la tardanza no sé porque siempre me pasa esto en domingo pero son falta aquí esta este capítulo es especial ya verán porque además que deben leer las explicaciones al final para que entiendan esto un poco más el final está a la vuelta de la esquina y sin más el capítulo de hoy.

**Los personajes no me pertenecen a mi si no a Tom McGrath y Eric Darnell creadores de la serie pero la historia sí es mía.**

**Capítulo 53: Te elijo a ti.**

**Narrado por Sofía. **

-Si es cierto lo que dices ¿Por qué tardaste tanto en llegar?- Esto debía parar aquí no quería seguir queriendo más y más a Skipper para que al final no resultara.

-No lo sé, debo retirarme me avisas cuando deba conocer a tu madre- Aun seguía presente que se besó con Marlene no podía olvidarlo.

-Espera, vamos en este momento después no sé si tendremos tiempo- ¿Ahora? Sé que acepte pero pensé que sería luego.

-Ahora no, ¿Puede ser después?- Eso era un paso demasiado grande para algo que ni siquiera existía.

-Sabes que después no tendré cabeza para nada más que Espiráculo ¿Por qué no quieres?- ¿No se daba cuenta lo incómodo que podía ser para mí?

-Se cómo será Skipper comenzaran las preguntas incómodas a las que claramente no quiero responder- No sé por qué siempre hacían eso los padres.

-Hace un momento yo pase por eso pero hablare con ella y le diré que no pregunte nada incómodo- Para mí todo era incómodo cualquier sola pregunta.

-Skipper sabes que para mí todo es incómodo además seguro te preguntara a ti y apenas sabes cosas de mi- Muy pocas cosas le había contado a Skipper.

-Está bien supongo que puede esperar- Se veía desilusionado ¿Porque? No quería que estuviera así pero, no puedo creer que haga esto.

-De acuerdo Skipper vamos, pero por favor apóyame porque enserio no me gustan los interrogatorios- Seria la primera vez y la última que hiciera esto.

-¿Estas muy segura? No quiero que te sientas mal por hacerlo- No me sentía mal solo tenia miedo pero no se lo diría.

-No me sentirá mal solo ya te dije no quiero que me llene de preguntas es todo sabes que no me gusta hablar de ello- Con mucho trabajo le conté cosas a él.

-No tienes nada que temer de verdad yo estaré ahí- No puedo creer que accediera a hacer esto, lo que hace una por su chico ¿No?

-Eso espero no me dejes ni un minuto sola- Porque entonces sería el momento más incómodo de mi vida.

-No lo haré, no tengas miedo solo es mi madre, permítame avisarle puede tardar un poco- No tenía miedo se su madre en si sino lo que pensará de mi ¿Qué tal si pensaba que era mala para Skipper?

Skipper se apartó hasta que deje de verlo ¿Porque se alejaba? Supongo que luego lo sabré me pregunto cómo será ella, Skipper tiene el carácter fuerte ¿Lo habrá sacado de ella? Se que me estoy precipitando pero ¿Qué más puedo hacer? Necesito ayuda, fui con la única persona que podía ayudarme.

-Kowalski necesito urgentemente tu ayuda- Lo encontré solo, sentando mirando fijamente el teléfono seguramente esperando la confirmación.

-Claro ¿Qué sucede?- Seguro esperaba escuchar que tenía problemas pero este no era un problema era algo peor.

-Skipper quiere que conozca a su madre ahora y no sé qué hacer- Ahora olvide porque accedí cuando Skipper finalmente se rindió.

-Eso va en serio, no debes preocuparte sé que millones de cosas pasan por tu cabeza ahora solo debes relajarte- Claro decirlo era muy fácil.

-Lo dices como si fuera así de fácil pero no lo es ¿Qué debo decirle? No puedo decirlo quien soy en verdad- Sino adiós a Skipper de una vez.

-Es que es así de fácil una vez pase por eso, me sentí morir pero al final nada paso todos mis miedos estaban solo en mi cabeza- ¿Con eso debía relajarme?

-Pero tú no tienes una vida antes, ni llegaste aquí con mentiras no será fácil presentarme ante ella- Los nervios me comían viva.

-Mira yo me presente frente a los padres de Stacy como novio de Becky y después estuve con Stacy ¿Te das cuenta que lo mío es peor?- Pero podía arreglarse.

-Podrías intentar hablar con ellos, deberían entender tus razones y con eso todo queda solucionado- Lo suyo no era tan grave.

-También tú, si le explicas todo te entenderá digo veras a Skipper y luego a su madre y son personas diferentes- Estaba pensando que Skipper saco el carácter de ella.

-¿En verdad lo son? Porque si se parecen en ese sentido creo que estoy acabada- Debía creerle después de todo conoce a Skipper de años.

-Te lo aseguro, no tienes que temerle todo estará bien- No importaba que me lo dijera millones de veces no me tranquilizaba.

-Sofía te estaba buscando, debemos irnos- Llego la hora solo esperaba que en verdad Kowalski tuviera razón.

-Suerte, todo saldrá perfecto- Me animo Kowalski pero ni así estaba tranquila, que todo salga bien me decía una y otra vez.

Skipper había arreglado el encuentro en una cafetería que estaba cerca del lugar ya que su madre se estaba quedando en casa de Marlene y creo que ahí sería más que incómodo, pero ahora estábamos aquí esperando a su madre.

-Sofía no estés así, tanto Kowalski como yo te dijimos que todo estará bien ¿Puedes relajarte?- Creo que si el estuviera en la misma situación estaría peor pero claro jamás pasaría conmigo eso.

-Creo que si la situación fuera al revés estarías peor que yo- Mostró su sonrisa burlona ¿No creía que fuera así?

-Sofía te aseguro que si fuera al revés estaría de lo más tranquilo, porque serian tus padres no asesinos psicópatas- ¿Entonces porque yo estoy así de nerviosa?

-Pero qué tal si no les agradas y deciden que eres malo para mi ¿Estarás igual de tranquilo?- Creo que por accidente revele mi preocupación inicial.

-¿Es eso? ¿Temes que mi madre piense que eres mala para mí? Eso no pasara- No entiendo como siempre puede estar tranquilo de la situación.

-¿Cómo puedes decirlo tan seguro? A veces los padres te sorprenden y sin que te des cuenta se ponen en tu contra- Como los míos.

-En primera porque sé que no te juzgará en segunda ya estoy grande y puedo tomar mis propias decisiones y tercera nunca he sido muy obediente con ella- Tenía razón Odiaba cuando la tenía.

-Odio estos momentos cuando tienes razón, pareces estar muy convencido- Pero el solo sonrió y beso mi mejilla ¿Qué le pasa? Volteo enfrente y venia una señora hacia nosotros tenía que ser ella.

-Lamento la tardanza, hace tiempo que no vengo a la cuidad y me distraje un poco- Note que tenía ojos cafés similares a los de Marlene pero más claro en cuanto al perfil igual a Skipper.

-No llevamos mucho tiempo esperando, te presento a Sofía la chica de la que te hable- Estreche su mano con demasiado temor.

-Soy Susana Henderson pero solo dime Susana no me gustan las formalidades- Me decido una cálida sonrisa nada parecida a Skipper.

-Mucho gusto Susana- Se notaba mi nerviosismo al hablar ¡No hagas eso! No quería que notará lo nerviosa que estaba.

-Se que les incomodara esto pero quiero preguntarles algunas cosas- Aquí vamos con la preguntas incómodas.

-¿Cómo fue que se conocieron?- Era para ambos, no es tan malo pensé que enseguida me llenaría de preguntas.

-Sofía estaba en problemas con un sujeto yo solo le ayude- Si eso había pasado pero faltaban demasiada cosas que decir.

-Siempre tan abierto Skipper ¿Qué me dices tú Sofía?- Se notaba algo enojada con Skipper seguro por lo que se enteró.

-Engañe a Skipper para así poder estar cerca de él o bueno de sus amigos- No quería ocultar nada no entiendo porque Skipper sí.

-¿Engañarlo? ¿De qué manera?- No sonaba molesta, en verdad que Skipper y ella eran diferentes.

-Pues el sujeto no me hacia nada solo fingí que si y Skipper me ayudo- Eso fue todo aunque claro faltaban detalles.

-Pero aunque allá pasado eso Sofía nunca me hizo nada malo y se ganó mi confianza- Quería sinceridad ahí la tiene.

-Eso queda muy inconcluso para mí, espero puedan explicarse mejor- ¿Cómo explicarlo para que no sonará tan mal?

-Otro sujeto obligó a Sofía a que se acercará a nosotros las razones no lo se pero ella no quería hacerlo de verdad- Ya no me estaba gustando para donde iba esto.

-Skipper deja que ella se explique vine para conocerla a ella- ¿Qué explicar? ¿Qué lo que dijo Skipper es mentira?

-Solo fue lo que dijo Skipper, nunca le hice nada a Skipper o a los otros al contrario me hice amiga de los demás- Y ahora estaba de su lado.

-Tus razones debiste tener pero entiendo que no quieras hablar de ello- No, en verdad no quería hablar de ello.

-Preferiría que no, es demasiado para mi decirlo ahora quizás más adelante pueda decirle todo- Pero ahora eso era imposible.

-Mira que lo entiendo, respeto mucho eso en verdad que si ahora Skipper puedes dejarnos un momento a solas- Ay no esto no.

-Ah no puedo hacer eso- Seguro cuando Skipper se iría empezara a preguntármelo todo de nuevo y esta vez no quería excusas.

-Skipper ya me dijiste lo que no hacer no tienes que temer solo déjanos unos minutos a solas- Skipper me miro solo asentí después de todo era su madre.

-Está bien pero solo unos minutos enseguida vuelvo- Skipper se alejó pero no se alejó de nuestra vista podía observarlo a distancia.

-Skipper antes me había advertido que no debía preguntarte demasiadas cosas porque te incomodaba así que no lo haré- Por suerte en serio no me hubiera gustado.

-Gracias de verdad no quiero hablar nada de eso por el momento- Mis nervios habían aumentado antes tenia a Skipper a mi lado pero ahora estaba sola.

-No hablaremos de eso por el momento solo quería en verdad conocerte es todo- No entiendo porque tanto entusiasmo en conocerme.

-No entiendo porque tiene tanto interés en conocerme- Solo era una chica como cualquier otra chica.

-No sé si Skipper te lo ha dicho antes pero eres la primera chica que conozco en estos años simplemente me alegro es todo- Sí que me lo dijo.

-Lo menciono, no dice mucho sobre eso ya se enteró porque- Pero no quería llegar a eso, no me gustaría para nada empezar con eso.

-Veo que también eso te contó, no sé qué más sepas de eso a mí me dijo muy poco- Skipper siempre decía poco.

-Apuesto a que se lo mismo que usted, sé que quizás no apruebe eso pero le pido que si Skipper la elige a ella no le impida nada- Si él quería estar con ella que así fuera.

-Es difícil aceptar eso son primos después de todo pero si se lo llego a impedir se que no le importará y continuara- Así era él.

-Creo que ya te deje suficiente tiempo con ella- Regreso Skipper después de un largo tiempo, pero ya no me sentía nerviosa.

-Siempre tan imprudente hijo, aun no terminábamos pero siéntate tengo algo que decirte- Me hubiera gustado que Skipper tardara un poco más.

-Espero sea algo bueno- Yo también lo esperaba, no sabía que tenía que decirle y el pánico me invadió inmediatamente.

-No sé si lo sea pero es momento de que habrás los ojos de una buena vez ¿A quién eliges?- Tanto Skipper como yo quedamos muy sorprendidos.

-Aun no lo sé tengo que seguir pensándolo- Yo no quería que se sintiera presionado yo lo esperaría pero aquí estaba su madre pidiéndole una decisión.

-No si lo sabes solo que aún no te has dado cuenta, decidas lo que decidas te apoyare- Skipper se veía bastante confundido.

-Los dejaré solos para que hablen, no vemos en la casa Skipper- Sé que debían hablar pero delante de mí no lo harían.

Me iba alejando de ellos, no sé si hablarían o discutirían por eso pero sabía que no debía estar ahí presenciando eso, mejor que lo arreglarán ellos, no dure mucho tiempo caminando cuando sentí alguien abrazándome por la espalda enseguida me asusté trate de voltear pero me lo impidió.

-Soy yo no te asustes Sofía- Era Skipper ¿Que hacia aquí? ¿No debía estar hablando con su madre?

-Skipper ¿Qué haces aquí? Deberías estar hablando con tu madre sobre eso- Pero lo tenía aquí abrazándome.

-Te elijo a ti- Dijo como un susurro que oí perfectamente, eso quiere decir que en verdad me ama ¡Me elijo a mí!

**Nota de la autora: ¡Atención! Esta no es la pareja ganadora, pasaran más cosas antes de que salga la pareja final (puede que sea esta o no) la razón por la que les pregunte con quien pondrían a Skipper es porque voy a hacer un final alternativo de la pareja que no quede como la final, ya tengo los dos finales pero quiero saber cuál público y por último la situación de Cabo se verá en el otro capítulo (no lo he olvidado) que serán un poco más largos porque ya empieza lo bueno, gracias por seguir leyendo. **

**Eldayanet****: Wazaaa, así ****que****por**** lo ****tanto****ellos deciden lo que pueden hacer, Skipper tiene veinticinco y los demás tienen veinticuatro, ninguna madre estaría feliz después de eso, en el próximo capítulo enserio pondré lo de Cabo, para mi es todavía mas difícil en serio estoy en problemas, eso tenia pensado hacer ya tengo ambos finales pero aún tengo problemas, por desgracia ya casi se acaba yo aún estoy cincuenta y cincuenta, gracias.**

**Mari pie85: Entiendo que pase eso, como ya tengo los capítulos listos a veces me confundir en cual subí (una vez subí un capítulo de esta historia en el día que no era, lo borre enseguida) entiendo eso y lo respeto mucho, yo estoy así publicaré dos finales pero en verdad no se cual publicar primero, no me decido aun y es un problema grave, vi que la publicaste no he podido leerla porque enserio estoy arreglando los papeles porque en dos semanas entro a la escuela y apenas estoy subiendo el capítulo así que imagine el tiempo que tengo, lo leeré en cuanto pueda, gracias.**

**Guest: Te agradezco que respondieras, aún sigo en eso ya que en verdad no sé por cual elegir por eso pedí su ayuda, estoy en serios problemas si no elijo pronto, gracias.**

**MabelCunningham: ****Es ****que no ****podía ****acabarse ****la ****historia ****sin ****que ****se ****enterarán**** de ****eso****, creo ****que ****mate ****a ****más ****de ****una ****persona ****aquí****, es que así e****s ****la ****mía**** se da cuenta de ****algo ****y**** solo ****manda ****indirectas (mi mama es como la mama de Skipper) yo aún no sé a quién elegir, en serio ****tengo ****un ****gran ****problema ****espero**** resolverlo ****pronto****, ****gracias****. **

**No olviden comentar si les gusto que les gustaría que pasara o algún a duda que tengan, cualquier cosa pero comenten. **

**Hasta la próxima. Bye.**


	54. Chapter 54 Lo tenemos

Hola mis queridos lectores otra vez tarde en subir capítulo estos días han estado algo ocupados pero ya espero que mañana vuelva a la normalidad y pueda subir el capítulo más temprano tanto en la otra historia como esta gracias por entender y sin más el capítulo de hoy.

**Los personajes no me pertenecen a mi si no a Tom McGrath y Eric Darnell creadores de la serie pero la historia sí es mía.**

**Capítulo 54: Lo tenemos.**

**Narrado por Cabo.**

Parece que el plan marchaba bien solo era cuestión de esperar pero yo tenía mis propias inquietudes sabía perfectamente que Natalia se iba mañana había prometido pasar tiempo con ella pero eso no pasaría ella se iría y apenas podre despedirme de ella y eso si se puede todo dependerá de lo que pase en las próximas horas ¿Porque me sentía así? Por primera vez en mi vida no lo sé.

-¿Natalia?- Pregunto Rico, últimamente él solo aparecía no me daba cuenta cuando estaba conmigo.

-Ella se va mañana y no pude pasar los últimos días con ella- Eso me entristecía enormemente y hasta llegaba a odiarme por eso.

-Pídele quedarse- Creo que ya había dejado en claro ese punto de que no podía pedirle que se quedara.

-No puedo pedirle que se quede Rico pensé que ya habíamos solucionado eso- Pero creo que insistirá hasta no sé cuándo.

-Arrepentirás- ¿Me arrepentiré? Si quizás lo haga pero no tenía ninguna razón que darle para que eso pasara.

-Quizás lo haga pero no le pediré algo solo por un capricho- No era nadie para pedirle algo como eso.

-Hacerlo ya- Rico tenía que dejar de insistir en que hiciera esto no llegaría a ningún lado no haría nada.

-No voy a hacer nada Rico ¿Porque insistes tanto?- Me sorprendía la insistencia de Rico normalmente el no insistía mucho con algo.

-Ciego tu- ¿Por qué decía que estaba ciego? Siempre logre entender a Rico pero ahora me es imposible hacerlo.

-Rico no te estoy entendiendo nada- De un tema nos fuimos a otro completamente diferente, necesitaba que me explicará lo que pasaba.

-Hacer algo- No iba a hacer nada no sé por qué tanta insistencia de su parte creo que debía parar ahora.

-No Rico para con eso ya, no tengo porque hacer nada y no haré nada- Creo que ya debía entender eso.

-La quieres- Pues si la quiero es mi amiga a pesar del poco tiempo que tenemos como amigos.

-Si la quiero es mi amiga Rico, además sabes como soy yo- Se podría decir que yo hago amistades a cada segundo.

-No así- Ella y yo solo somos amigos no entiendo porque dice eso Rico debería saberlo desde el principio se lo dije.

-Rico solo es mi amiga ¿Por qué tienes que malinterpretar todo?- No había razón para que empezara a decir cosas que no son.

-La quieres más- No yo no la quería como algo mas ¿Verdad? Solo somos amigos solo eso nada más.

-No Rico solo somos amigos- No hay forma de que sintiera algo en tan poco tiempo eso no podía ser.

-¡Reacciona!- Estoy reaccionando, pero no sentía nada estaba seguro de que no sentía nada.

-No siento nada más que amistad por ella Rico- Esas palabras ni yo me las creí ¿Qué me estaba pasando?

-Como digas- Se fue algo disgustado, no entiendo porque no estaba haciendo nada malo ¿Verdad? Esto es demasiado confuso para mí.

¿Qué debía hacer? Según Rico tenía una razón para pedirle que se quedara pero solo lo pensaba y no tenía ninguna buena razón ¿Qué sabia Rico que yo no? Esto es demasiado confuso pero mis acciones lo son mas solo la llame no sé porque lo hice no planeaban hacerlo pero ya estaba y no podía retractarme.

-Hola Cabo ¿Sucede algo?- ¿Tenía que suceder algo para llamarla? Supongo que la vería hasta mañana para despedirme.

-No sucede nada solo… está bien si sucede algo importante- Ya no sé qué decía o porque decía eso ni estaba seguro de lo que haría.

-Espero no sea nada malo, te escucho- ¿En verdad lo diría? Debo estar totalmente loco para hacer esto.

-Sé que te vas mañana eso lo tengo muy presente también tu motivo pero hay algo yo… no quiero que te vayas- Lo dije no puedo creer que lo dijera.

-¿De verdad no quieres que me vaya? ¿Por qué me pides eso?- Ahí va lo que no quería la razón no la tenía aun.

-Aun no puedo decirte porque es complicado solo quédate y en cuanto arregle el problema que te mencione te tendré una respuesta- Creo que necesitaba encontrar la razón perfecta para eso.

-No sé qué hacer tú me dices que me quede pero no me das ninguna razón- Si eso era bastante tonto por eso no quería decirle nada.

-En serio que te entiendo pensé en no hacerlo, solo haz lo que tu creas mejor para ti y nos vemos mañana- No deje que me respondiera solo colgué.

¿Porque le pedí que se quedara? Ella tenia razón no le daba razones para que lo hiciera quizás no lo haría mañana sabría que decidió, otra vez a esperar, no sé porque la idea me desagradaba tanto pero pasara lo que pasara lo aceptaría con gusto no podía quejarme después de todo no tengo razones para hacerlo.

**Narrado por Kowalski.**

No creo que tuviera mucha ayuda estar atento al teléfono esperando que ellos llamarán, atrapar a Espiración no era nada fácil sé que hacíamos mal en depender de ellos pero era nuestra única alternativa para acabar de una vez con esto había durado mucho más que la vez pasada pero ahora todo era diferente, nosotros cambiamos, él cambio, todo cambio y debido a eso esto es mucho más difícil.

Ya había pasado un buen rato ¿Porque seguía mirando el teléfono? No es que solo mirándolo haría que llamarán pero no tenía otra cosa mejor que hacer, podría ir con los chicos pero en serio no tenía ánimos creo que mirar el teléfono era lo mejor que podía hacer o eso era hasta que Eva entro.

-Mirar el teléfono no apresurara nada- Reí un poco era lo mismo que yo pensaba pero como había dicho no había otra cosa que nacer.

-Lo sé, solo quiero ocupar mi cabeza en algo aunque sea algo tan ridículo como esto- Era mejor que hacer nada.

-En lugar de ocuparte en algo solo te desesperas sin que te des cuenta- ¿De verdad? Quizás si ya que cada minuto que pasaba me preocupaba porque no llamaban.

-Supongo que en eso tienes razón pero solo quiero que esto acabe ya supongo que al recibir la llamada estaremos más cerca- Trataba de mantenerme calmado.

-Suenas desesperado, no me imagine que fuera tanta la presión con ese sujeto- Seguro porque a ella no la querían eliminar.

-Bueno a ti no te quiere ver muerto además pensamos que él había quedado en el pasado- Nunca pensamos que podría volver a saber de él.

-Se supongo que nosotros debíamos estar peor después de todo tenemos que protegerlos y si algo les pasa será nuestra responsabilidad- Aun no entiendo porque nos cuidaban.

-Su agencia esta varios niveles adelante que la nuestra no entiendo porque tienen que "protegernos"- Cualquier otra agencia podía hacerse cargo.

-Ya habíamos tenido otras misiones similares, siempre lo hemos logrado esta no debía ser la excepción, además Espiráculo es bastante peligroso y alguien de nuestra agencia debía intervenir- Si Espiráculo no nos buscara seguro le hubieran dado la misión a ellos u otro equipo.

-Entiendo, aunque no necesitábamos que vinieran a cuidarnos ya pasamos por esto y creo que hubiéramos tenido la situación bajo control- Ellos no hubieran hecho mucha diferencia no la han hecho aún.

-Nunca se sabe, era mejor venir y cuidarlos aunque claro no debían saber nada pero son bastante listos y se dieron cuenta- Creo que hubiera sido peor que no nos avisarán sobre todo esto.

-Hubieran cometido un gran error, pero aunque tengamos problemas agradezco mucho que ahora nos apoyen en esto- Si se hubieran opuesto a todo esto creo que sería un terrible error.

-Sé que Clasificado no ha reaccionado de la mejor manera pero sé que los estima y que hará lo posible por acabar esto- ¿De verdad? Era increíble.

-Me cuesta creerlo pero creo que también lo estimamos digo se como somos y que a veces somos un dolor de cabeza- En especial porque éramos un equipo muy único, éramos buenos pero nuestras manera eran extrañas.

-En verdad que lo son nunca nadie nos dio problemas solo ustedes, más sus locuras en especial tu- Con esto soy el que más da de que hablar.

-Lo sé, nunca pensé que haría una locura como esa pero siempre hay una primera vez- Y nunca la volvería a hacer.

-No entiendo como llegaste a eso, yo jamás haría eso por muy mala que estuviera la situación- Ni yo sé cómo llegue a eso.

-No siempre tomo las mejores decisiones, muchas veces tardo en tomarlas porque le doy demasiadas vueltas más de las que debería dar- Eso era algo malo en mí.

-Créeme que lo sé, piensas en ti y después en los demás o luego a la inversa pero nada en concreto- Eso era algo también malo en mí, cometía indiscreciones.

-No quise sacar eso a relucir, en serio lamento lo que paso entre nosotros- Creo que debía medir mis palabras antes de decirlas.

-Deja de disculparte, a veces es molesto que te disculpes una y otra vez por la misma cosa al contrario estoy agradecida por lo que hiciste- ¿Agradecida porque?

-No entiendo que me agradeces creo que debí estar seguro de lo que quería antes de iniciar algo contigo- Ese fue mi peor error con ella.

-Eso es algo pero no dejaste que lo nuestro avanzará más lo detuviste antes de que dolerá demasiado, pocos hacen eso- No quería volver a hacerlo.

-Solo no quería volver a hacerlo, no soy así- No podía cometer el mismo error dos veces, me hubiera sentido terrible si hubiera sido así.

-Cuando hiciste eso ¿Porque no lo detuviste antes de que todo doliera?- Era joven, además de asegurar algo que no lo era.

-Supuse que Becky era la indicada me deje guiar por eso y continúe no fue hasta que con Stacy me sentía distinto, deje que pasaremos la línea y con ello lastime a Becky no quise hacerte lo mismo- Como dije no soy así.

-Por eso te agradezco, sabes cuando esto acabe en verdad te extrañare- Se que ellos debían irse y nosotros también.

-Por supuesto que yo a ti, a pesar de lo que paso entre los dos en verdad te tuve cariño- No puedo negar que no la quise pero solo eso.

-Te dejo para que sigas viendo tu celular esperando esa llamada- Ya me distraje un poco hablando con ella.

-Claro, tratare de que no quedarme mucho tiempo aquí- Y ella solo salió, fue bastante bueno haber hablado con ella.

No pasamos mucho tiempo hablando pero el tiempo que fuera fue bueno, me quede unos minutos viendo el celular esperando que algo pasara ¿Era lo mejor que podía hacer? Pero en eso sonó mi teléfono el numero era desconocido ¿Serian ellos?

-Kowalski suerte que contestas, te tengo magnificas noticias- Era Hans ¿Sera que ya habrá capturado a Espiráculo?

-Más vale que así sean, te escucho Hans- No quería que me estuviera haciendo perder el tiempo.

-Te aseguro que así es, veras tuvimos enserio serias complicaciones pero tenemos aquí a Espiráculo- ¿Qué? Debía estar bromeando.

-Si es así entonces pruébalo- No podía dejarme guiar con sus palabras, podía solo estar mintiendo.

-Se que estas con tu antiguo equipo, dales la noticia y espera a que te llamemos de nuevo- Solo colgó yo me quede en verdad confundido.

Supongo que debía esperar a las pruebas solo eso, pero si era cierto que tenía a Espiráculo, debíamos pensar rápido un plan para lo que se viniera, esto estaba cada vez más cerca de acabar.

**Narrado por Skipper.**

-No si lo sabes solo que aún no te has dado cuenta, decidas lo que decidas te apoyare- Estoy confundido, aun no sabia a quien escoger y mi madre solo me presionaba con eso.

-Los dejaré solos para que hablen, no vemos en la casa Skipper- Sofía se retiró y comenzó a alejarse, por una parte agradecía eso.

-Aún estoy confundido, no sé qué decisión tomar por favor no me presiones con eso- Entre mas me presionara menos podría con esto.

-No estas confundido, piensas que lo estas pero no es así Skipper ¿Ves que Sofía se está alejando?- Apenas podía verla a lo lejos pero solo desapareció de mi vista.

-La veía, se sintió algo incomoda y se fue ¿Por qué la pregunta?- Espero que más al rato pueda hablar tranquilamente con ella.

-Imagina esto, al otro lado ves alejándose a Marlene ¿Detrás de quien vas?- No puede ser volvemos al mismo tema.

-Yo no lo se te digo no sé a quién elegir- Mi madre lo complicaba todo, pero a la vez sabía que tenía razón.

-Solo ve no pienses detrás de quien vas solo ve y luego me cuentas cuál es tu decisión- Ahora mi madre se iba, seguro para dejarme pensando a solas.

Así que lo hice me levante de ese lugar solo camine sin dirección, con la mirada algo agachada ¿Así podría saber a quien elijo? Era bastante tonto, pero que puedo decir no soy experto en estos temas y mi madre si, antes que me diera cuenta estaba caminando detrás de Sofía, inmediatamente sonreí.

-Si es ella- Dije para mí mismo, creo que siempre supe que era Sofía pero nunca lo vi, supongo que los recuerdos con Marlene me lo impedía.

Ella iba distraída, supuse eso porque no la deje de mirar y ella debía sentir mi mirada pero nunca volteo seguro también iba pensado no me costo alcanzarla así que hice lo primero que se me vino a la mente, la abrace como nunca antes.

-Soy yo no te asustes Sofía- Cuando la abrace la sentí tensarse así que supuse que se asustó, sé que no me esperaba.

-Skipper ¿Qué haces aquí? Deberías estar hablando con tu madre sobre eso- Seguro que ella esperaba eso.

-Te elijo a ti- Le dije apenas en un susurro ella debía saberlo, la solté poco a poco ella volteo enseguida abrazándome.

-¿Estas completamente seguro?- Entiendo que tuviera sus dudad después de todo según ya teníamos algo que detuve por mi confusión.

-Completamente seguro, ya no estoy confundido ni nunca volver a estarlo- No quería volver a hacer que pasara por lo mismo.

-Estaba aterrada de que la eligieras a ella, estaría perdida sin ti- Yo he estado perdido de hace mucho tiempo.

-Yo estaba perdido pero tu me encontraste, no quiero sonar cursi no lo soy pero quiero que sepas que nunca más quiero estar sin ti- ¿Qué me ha hecho ella? Hizo que desapareciera el dolor, la frustración, todo lo que Marlene dejo en mí.

**Nota de la autora: Lo de Cabo aún queda un poco pendiente y lamento decirles que eso quedara para el final de la historia si daré pequeños detalles pero lo definitivo se verá al final, ¿Tendrán a Espiráculo? Les recuerdo que la pareja de Skipper y Sofía puede ser o no la definitiva, estos últimos capítulos serán más largos, gracias por seguir leyendo.**

**Eldayanet****: Wazaaa, no ****te ****preocupes ****otras ****personas ****han ****tenido ****la ****misma ****duda****, aun ****falta ****que**** Cabo ****haga**** eso ****y ****se ****vera**** al ****final**** (****no ****me ****odies ****por ****eso****), ****entre****que**** no me ****decidía pensé mucho y decidí hacer dos finales por bueno los lectores estaban muy divididos, aun no lo es ya tenía escrito todo eso y decidí no borrarlo solo porque no me decidía, yo también adoro a Sofía, no es para más yo la cree con algo de ayuda, otra vez tarde enserio lo siento esta semana es complicada, porque tiene que llegar aunque yo tampoco quiera, saludos.**

**Mari pie85: Si, ya había escrito todo eso y no quise borrarlo solo porque yo no me decidía porque estos días solo he estado arreglando los que vienen, aún queda mucho más por ver y nada es seguro, a veces pasa pero como estoy de vacaciones es todavía mas difícil saber en qué días estoy, lo tomo con la mayor calma posible ya que para mí es serio, ya lo leí muy bueno para ser el primer capítulo, espero el siguiente, saludos. **

**MabelCunningham: Espero ****saberlo ****antes ****de ****que ****publique ****el ****final****, ****a****veces eso me pasa con mi hermano porque a veces pienso en voz alta, es que aún no es definitivo pero ya tenía el capítulo escrito y no quise borrarlo, jajaja no le he preguntado, saludos.**

**No olviden comentar si les gusto que les gustaría que pasara o algún a duda que tengan, cualquier cosa pero comenten. **

**Hasta la próxima. Bye.**


	55. Chapter 55 El comienzo del fin

Hola mis queridos lectores tarde un poco en subirlo pero aquí está sin falta tardo algo en subirlos porque como ya los tenía escritos los leo y corrijo lo mejor posible (además de agregarle todo lo demás) el final está cada vez más cerca, estén atentos y sin más el capítulo de hoy.

**Los personajes no me pertenecen a mi si no a Tom McGrath y Eric Darnell creadores de la serie pero la historia sí es mía.**

**Capítulo 55: El comienzo del fin.**

**Narrado por Skipper.**

-¿Estas totalmente seguro de eso Kowalski?- No podía creer que ellos ha lo tenían debía ser un engaño era imposible había pasado poco tiempo.

-Eso dijo Hans pero todavía hay que esperar la confirmación- Hasta no verlo no creer, no podíamos de ninguna forma creer en ellos.

-Tenga o no tenga a Espiráculo deberemos hacer un trato con ellos- Esto ya debía terminarse de una vez por todas.

-Sera demasiado arriesgado hacer eso pero sabemos que no podemos hacerte cambiar de opinión- Nadie podría hacerlo ya estaba decidido.

Nos quedamos en silencio solo estábamos nosotros cuatro, éramos los que importábamos aquí pero la espera me estaba matando ¿Sera que solo mienten? Y este es su plan, tenernos así, ansiosos y desesperados por una respuesta pero no había ninguna y vaya que estaba funcionando.

¿Sería todo un tonto juego? Solo algo para mantenernos entretenidos, todo eso me daba vueltas una y otra vez esos pensamientos se interrumpieron cuando un teléfono sonó, voltee hacia donde había sonado el teléfono, era de Kowalski ¿Serian ellos? No perdí de vista sus movimientos tenía que saberlo no duro mucho la conversación por lo que vi.

Solo se acercó hacia la televisión del fondo no sé qué haría millones de cosas pasaron por mi mente pero lo único que hizo fue prenderla y Hans apareció en la pantalla con su típica sonrisa.

-Qué suerte tenerlos a todos reunidos, a pesar de lo que ha pasado estos días- Otra vez con tus jueguitos ¿No podíamos ir solo al grano?

-Ve al punto Hans no estamos para tus jueguitos- Solo me interesaba saber si tenia o no a Espiráculo.

-Nunca te gusto divertirte Skipper creo que por eso nunca pudimos ser amigos- Jamás podríamos ser amigos él y yo.

-Ni en un millón de años seria amigo tuyo, no somos iguales- Lo sur mas odiaba era el sionismo con el que me decía todo esto.

-Por eso es que yo pude lograr lo que tú llevas tiempo intentándolo, capture a Espiráculo- ¿Hablaba en serio? No podía ser cierto.

-¿Estás diciendo la verdad? Porque te advierto que no estamos para mentiras tuyas- No quería perder más tiempo del que ya habíamos perdido.

-Te lo aseguro Skipper puedo ser un mentiroso pero cuando quiero algo cumplo lo que digo- ¿Cómo confiar en eso? Siempre nos ha demostrado que no se puede confiar en él.

-Entonces muéstranos- Movió la cámara hacia un lugar oscuro, un sonido fue lo único que se escuchó seguido de muchas luces encendiéndose iluminando una sola cosa una enorme celda con Espiráculo dentro.

-Como podrás ver claro que tengo a Espiráculo, esto igual es serio para mi así que yo tampoco quiero jueguitos tuyos, Kowalski sabe lo que quiero espero me lo de le mandare todo a él y sin juegos- Y la pantalla se puso negra.

-Parece que era cierto lo que decía y si tenía a Espiráculo- Ahora si no había dudas sobre ello pero había que ver qué pasaba.

-Cabo ve a avisarle a la ráfaga polar que ya confirmamos lo de Espiráculo- Cabo fue rápidamente, ellos nos ayudarían en esto.

-Kowalski ¿Ya recibiste las instrucciones?- Hans era bastante listo sabia como actuábamos por eso quería que hiciéramos lo que sea que tiene en mente.

-¿Instrucciones sobre qué?- La ráfaga polar aparecía junto con Cabo justo a tiempo para ver que pedía Hans.

-Las instrucciones de Hans para darnos a Espiráculo- Seguro sospechaba que intentaríamos pero esto no se lo imaginaba nunca.

-Al parecer quiere vernos algo lejos de aquí en New Jersey para ser exactos en hooboken mañana a primera hora- Terreno donde se sentía seguro y seguramente tenia demasiada prisa.

-Quiere hacerlo lo más pronto posible eso está bien pero tenemos que tener un plan y será difícil tenerlo para mañana- Seguro no quería darnos tiempo para pensaré en uno, bastante listo Hans.

-Eso no es todo también quiere que vayamos los cinco- ¿Cinco? Si quería a la ráfaga polar llevaría a todos no entiendo ¡Eso jamás!

-No ella no ira con nosotros no la voy a exponer así- ¿Para que quería a Sofía? Sé que a estas alturas ya sabía que no estaba de su lado.

-Es lo que él pide pero claro que si no quieres no lo haremos Skipper- Era una oportunidad única pero no quería ponerla en riesgo.

-Voy a ir con ustedes Skipper- La voz de Sofía nos interrumpió, no note cuando llego pero me sorprendí por lo que dijo.

-Sabes que ya no estas de su lado, no sabemos para que te quiera ahí será demasiado peligroso- No iba a arriesgarla así.

-Sabes que es la única oportunidad que tenemos tú mismo lo has dicho puede que esta oportunidad ya no vuelva- Lo se muy bien pero tampoco la llevaría.

-Lo sé pero no voy a arriesgarte de esa manera- Hans era alguien que jugaba demasiado sucio no me iba a arriesgar.

-Voy a ir Skipper, te guste o no al igual que tu solo quiero que esto acabe- Yo también quería acabar ya con esto pero no así.

-No iras y es una orden- ¿Por qué no pensaba en ella? Se estaba arriesgando sin motivo alguno y no haría eso.

-No recibo ordenes tuyas ¿Recuerdas? Skipper si no quieres que esto termine mal debes acceder a que vaya- ¿Ella me estaba amenazando a mí? Sus palabras hicieron eco en mi cabeza.

-Escucha lo que diré, está bien puedes ir pero mantente cerca de uno de nosotros y tendrás mucho cuidado- Acceder a esto era bastante difícil.

-Lo haré, no debes preocuparte puedo cuidarme sola, gracias Skippy– Se acercó a mi besando rápidamente mi mejilla y después se retiró.

-Nadie diga nada, solo concentrémonos en un plan- Sofía me tenía controlado de una manera inexplicable y hasta graciosa.

-Bueno dice que una vez que estemos en hobooken nos dará más instrucciones así que por el momento no creo que podamos formar un buen plan- Esto sería difícil demasiado para mi gusto.

-Entonces ¿No tenemos nada para defendernos contra ellos?- Esto no era bueno nos tenían justo donde nos querían.

-Hagamos esto vamos ambos equipos iremos una vez que te digan el lugar de reunión los seguimos de lejos- Eso no era un buen plan pero no teníamos otra cosa.

-Ese no es un buen plan pero es lo único que tenemos así que podemos hacerlo- Pero necesitábamos mas no bastaba con eso.

-Pero necesitaremos más que eso no podemos depender de ustedes además no es algo muy seguro- ¿Pero que más podíamos idear? No teníamos nada.

-Parece que tendremos que improvisar el plan en el momento- Eso no era nada bueno por experiencia lo sabía, sin un plan estábamos a un paso del fracaso.

-Estaremos atentos por cualquier cosa pero si la situación comienza a empeorar intervendremos de inmediato- Era un alivio pequeño para nosotros.

-Aun tendremos que tener en cuenta que quieren a Skipper a cambio de Espiráculo- Me entregaría pero no sé qué planee Hans cualquier cosa puede pasar.

-Me voy a entregar a Hans en cuanto tengan a Espiráculo asegúrenlo yo estaré bien- Hans nunca ha podido conmigo no veo porque ahora pueda.

-Para estar más seguros Montaña y yo cuidaremos a Skipper, Eva y Meche corta al resto- Creo que así estaríamos un poco más seguros.

-De cualquier forma tendremos que tener sumo cuidado y hacer lo que siempre hemos hecho- Hay misiones que hemos hecho así, íbamos sin un plan y de la nada ya teníamos uno que funcionaba perfectamente.

-Solo que ahora háganlo con más prudencia- En eso Clasificado tenía razón no eran enemigos cualquiera como los otros.

-Lo haremos, seremos cuidadoso en todo momento, no hay nada que temer- Pero si lo había y demasiado.

Creo que todos quedaron conformes con ese "plan" ya que nadie más dijo nada pero era obvio que nadie estaba tranquilo se notaba en las miradas, yo tampoco lo estaba, no me preocupaba que me entregaran eso era lo que menos me tenía así, era la impotencia que sentía ya que no tenía nada por hacer él tenía todo el control pero recuerdo que hace años paso lo contrario.

-Este es solo el comienzo- Con Espiráculo teníamos un plan no muy bueno pero con eso triunfamos aquella vez espero que esta vez podamos hacerlo aunque no tengamos ningún plan.

**Narrado por Hans.**

Todo estaba listo por fin tendría mi ansiada venganza, capturar a Espiráculo fue difícil lo admito tardamos horas en hacerlo pero por suerte éramos más y al final aquí está con nosotros, se veía disgustado y no lo culpó yo también estaría así si me creyera el villano mas listo y unos "novatos" me hubieran capturado pero que puedo decir cuando quería algo hacia cualquier cosa por tenerlo.

-¿Sabes que no será tan fácil?- Pregunto Espiráculo, me acerque un poco a él no quería estar muy cerca debía recordar que después de todo era listo.

-Claro que lo sé, tu nunca te ensucias las manos pero yo sí, así que se cómo prevenirme- Sabia que ellos estaban sin opciones ya que no les dije mucho.

-¿Crees que te entregarán a Skipper tan fácil? Debes estar loco- Los conozco poco pero sé que jamás me lo entregarían a pesar de las recientes cosas que pasaron.

-No lo harán pero ya tengo todo en mente si tratan de hacer algo ninguno de ellos saldrá de aquí además tengo una carta bajo la manga- Quería estar seguro de que esta vez triunfaría.

-Te lo dije antes no funcionara pero si insistes en hacerlo ¿Quién soy yo para negarme? Solo te digo que cuando falles te diré te lo dije- Si es que llego a fallar él estará bastante lejos de aquí.

-Creo que ese es mi problema pero no importa porque cuando yo gane tu estarás lejos de aquí ¿Sabes cuál será lo peor de todo esto?- No me importaba que regresará a la casa.

-Me muero por saberlo- Ahora actuaba así pero cuando pasara no estaría tan contento ni mucho menos con ese tono.

-Que los demás seguirán vivos, sé que tú querías venganza con los cuatro pero confórmate con solo uno- Se cuánto espero para vengarse de los cuatro.

-Que vivan los años que sean para que vuelva a salir solo será cuestión de tiempo- Me preguntaba si la esperaría terminaría por volverlo loco.

-Lamentablemente Espiráculo escapar dos veces es algo una tercera ya no es tan seguro- Seguramente cuando lo atraparan se aseguraría de que no saliera.

-Siempre hay una manera, recuerda eso Hans- Luego comenzó a reír, este tipo sí que estaba loco pero estar tantos años en prisión hacen eso.

-Lo recordaré más cuando hayas muerto pudiéndote en esa cárcel- ¿En verdad creía que podía volver a salir? Que equivocado estaba.

-No me gusta pensar a futuro prefiero disfrutar el presente que te aseguro será muy bueno- Claro que lo fue pero hasta aquí llegaba.

-El futuro me beneficiara a mí al final- Me aleje poco a poco de ahí, la pequeña platica fue buena y a la vez estresante.

-¿Estas completamente seguro de que no puede salir?- Le pregunte a la ardilla roja él se había encargado de la celda que lo mantenía prisionero.

-Por supuesto, imposible de abrir por dentro, por afuera solo yo sé cómo hacerlo y no es tan fácil- Perfecto debía asegurarme que no escapara.

-Debemos asegurarnos de que no escape y una vez que hagamos el intercambio necesito que asegures que no intentara nada- Necesitaba estar demasiado seguro de que nada saldría mal.

-Ya tenía eso previsto reforcé la seguridad además tengo unos grilletes que lo asegurarán demasiado resistentes- Más que perfecto.

-Tenemos todo lo necesario para mañana en caso de que cualquiera de los dos intente algo sin avisar- con esto nada podía fallar.

-Sobre lo otro también lo tengo bien cubierto solo a esperar a mañana para que funcione- Ya tenía todo listo no hay forma de que Skipper salga de esto.

-Solo habrá que esperar, esto es solo el comienzo- Y pronto terminaría ya había esperado demasiado esta vez no había segundas oportunidades.

**Nota de la autora: Esto ya cada vez está por acabarse posiblemente la próxima semana se acaba o hasta la otra semana pero de ahí no pasa, la acción apenas comienza ¿Lograrán capturar a Espiráculo? ¿Qué planes tenderá Hans? ¿Triunfara Hans? Gracias por seguir leyendo. **

**Eldayanet****: Wazaaa, tuve ****suerte ****en ****subirlo ****no ****sé ****porque**** tardo ****en ****hacerlo****, ****yo ****siempre**** leo ****en ****las ****noches ****no ****sé ****porque, en el siguiente capítulo subiré una última cosa de esa pareja y lo demás hasta el final, a pesar de ser Rico esta vez sí que lo hizo bien, más adelante daré especificaciones de cómo lo atraparon pero por ahora solo eso sabrán, aún sigo decidiéndome a estar alturas pero lo sabré antes de publicar el final, pienso igual a pesar de que también amo el Skilene pero aún estoy en eso, gracias.**

**Mari pie85: Trate de que lo fuera, ya que los que siguen habrá más que nada acción y suspenso, en eso me encargaré yo de que habrá los ojos pero tendremos que esperar a verlo, hace mucho que terminaron la relación y creo que debía darle un final a eso no lo deje muy bien que digamos, resulta que así me paso a mí una vez y decidí poner mi situación a la de Skipper, de hecho si la de ¿Solo primos? Termino en 54 capítulos, pues ya espero el segundo capítulo, a mi igual me llega la inspiración en la noche, gracias.**

**Marie2486: Lo sé, no te culpó por odiarme pero en serio varias cosas cambiaron pues en el camino, me fue imposible poner más de eso puse algunos momentos, pero creas o no podre en los siguientes poco pero pondré, gracias. **

**No olviden comentar si les gusto que les gustaría que pasara o algún a duda que tengan, cualquier cosa pero comenten. **

**Hasta la próxima. Bye.**


	56. Chapter 56 La despedida

Hola mis queridos lectores lamento la tardanza pero ya saben estoy llena de cosas que tengo que hacer ya en una semana entro a clases y será más complicado actualizar, pero sin falta el capítulo, el final esta mucho mas cerca de lo que piensan y sin más el capítulo de hoy

**Los personajes no me pertenecen a mi si no a Tom McGrath y Eric Darnell creadores de la serie pero la historia sí es mía.**

**Capítulo 56: La despedida.**

**Narrado por Cabo.**

Estábamos a punto de irnos teníamos todo lo necesaria debíamos ir algo temprano ya que iríamos en auto y hooboken estaba lejos de nuestra posición sabía que Natalia se iría hoy le pedí que se quedara sin razones debe pensar lo peor de mi pero no sé qué me hizo hacerlo al principio pensé en culpar a Rico pero el solo me dijo no me obligó a nada solo se lo pedí y no sé qué hará.

Tome mi celular ¿En verdad haría esto? En verdad debo estar loco para volver a hablar con ella pero era lo único que podía hacer digo no estaría ahí cuando ella se fuera ¡Lo haré! Pero me daré prisa no me queda mucho tiempo, marque su número pero no contesto ¡Seguro seguía dormida! ¿Qué haría ahora? ¿Dejarle un mensaje? Esa no es muy buen a idea pero no tenia de otra.

-Natalia soy yo Cabo- Me quede un momento en silencio ¡Claro que sabrá que eres tú! Estoy dejando mala impresión.

-No quiero molestarte perdona por lo de ayer- ¿Esto podía salirme peor? Debo decir algo mejor vamos tu puedes Cabo.

-Estoy a punto de hacer una locura, no te he dicho todo de mi hay algo que no sabes aun, no tengo mucho tiempo no sé si decidiste quedarte o no, si tengo la suerte de salir de esto espero volverte a ver algún día- Muy sincero Cabo pero falta algo.

-Lamento si no te di una razón para quedarte la verdad me sentí tonto al hacerlo pero solo quiero decirte esto, te quiero- Y con esto colgué.

No puedo creer que lo dijera solo salió como si mi cerebro se desconectará de mi boca pero ya no había marcha atrás lo hecho, hecho esta solo esperaba que con esto no la hubiera alejado para siempre de mí.

-Cabo ya debemos irnos ¿Estás listo?- Ya no sabría la respuesta de Natalia solo la sabría si salía bien de todo esto.

-Listo Skipper- Todo saldría bien estoy seguro de eso no podemos fallar sé que no lo haríamos, eso pensé la verdad no sabía que pasaría pero eso quería pensar.

**Narrado por Skipper.**

Estoy demasiado nervioso nunca había estado así en una misión ¿Porque estoy así? No lo entiendo no debía estarlo, era lo peor, si estaba nervioso tenia mas posibilidad de arruinar todo debía tranquilizarme todo saldría bien, tiene que ser así en verdad quiero que esto acabe ya.

-Llegamos- Estábamos exactamente entrando a Hooboken ahí nos paramos teníamos que esperar a recibir las siguientes instrucciones.

-Espero esto no tarde demasiado- Ya tenía demasiado con los nervios que sentía como para encima tener que esperar más.

Sabía que la ráfaga polar estaba por ahí cerca además tomamos las medidas preventivas más que en cualquier otra misión pero aun así no lograba estar tranquilo tenía miedo de que todo saliera mal si algo salía mal todos estábamos en riesgo alto no quería eso.

-Debes tranquilizarte solo harás que todos nos pongamos igual que tu- Lo que me faltaba Sofía regañándome por estar nervioso.

-Créeme no quiero estar así, ni siquiera sé porque estoy así- Odiaba decirlo pero ella tenía razón, debía tranquilizarme ahora.

-Pues cálmate ahora solo me pones más nerviosa a mí- Tratare de tranquilizarme se que no debía estar así.

-Lo intentaré- Pero esto era demasiado todos los nervios que he guardado desde que esto inicio están saliendo apenas.

Seguíamos esperando y nada ¿Qué estaba esperando para darnos las otras instrucciones? No tengo mucha paciencia mucho menos con esto ¡Porque nos hace esperar! Esto era para él un juego y quería manipularnos a su antojo.

-Recibí las otras instrucciones Skipper- ¡Por fin! Lo que menos quería era seguir alargando todo esto.

-Me está dando instrucciones para llegar al encuentro una vez ahí lograremos hablar con él- Que bien porque esto de las instrucciones es me estaba cansando.

Resulta que el lugar no estaba demasiado lejos de donde estábamos pero si un poco apartado eso nunca era bueno, pero teníamos que hacer esto, bajamos poco a poco del auto un movimiento en falso y todo se iría a la ruina debíamos hacer esto con sumo cuidado.

-Qué bueno que ya llegaron no me gusta que me hagan esperar- ¿Y él si podía hacernos esperar? Esto es ridículo.

-Deja la bienvenida de un lado Hans a lo que venimos, entréganos a Espiráculo- Si de alguna manera quería detenernos más tiempo no lo lograría.

-¿Tan rápido? Sí que tienen prisa pero bueno entremos él está adentro- ¿Entrar? No era nada confiable pero teníamos que hacerlo.

-Nada de juegos Hans- Le advertí caminando detrás de él hacia lo que parecía una fábrica en muy mal estado, espero no pase nada malo.

-Lo mismo digo Skipper- Estabas bastante oscuro apenas si habían luces iluminando todo, solo hacían que mi sospecha creciera.

-Perdonen que no haya mucha luz usamos la mayoría para él- Señalo hacia la celada en donde habíamos visto a Espiráculo antes.

-Bueno basta de perder el tiempo entrega ahora mismo a Espiráculo- Esto era bastante desesperante solo quería ya tener a Espiráculo.

-Primero lo primero Skipper si me haces el favor entregarte y Espiráculo será todo suyo- La parte más difícil de todo esto, me aleje de los chicos acercándome a Hans hasta quedarme a su lado.

-Ya me entregue ahora da a Espiráculo- De la nada salió la ardilla roja dirigiéndose a donde tenía a Espiráculo.

-Tengo todo asegurado Skipper si intentas escapar o algo ellos lo pagarán ¿No quieres eso verdad?- Muy listo Hans, en verdad quieres esto.

-No intentaré nada si tu no intentas nada Hans- Esto debía ser entre el y yo los demás solo se llevarían a Espiráculo.

-Estoy de acuerdo con eso, sabes tengo asuntos que tratar antes que nada si no te molesta- ¿Asuntos? ¿Ahora de que estaba hablando?

-Hans antes de que hagas algo ¿A qué asuntos te refieres?- No sé por qué me incomodaba eso, no se supone que hiciera eso.

-Odio que me mientan soy malo no lo niego pero a diferencia de muchos no miento, ahora Sofía explícame todo- El miedo me recorrió enseguida.

-No tengo nada que explicarte Hans ¿Para eso querías que viniera? Pierdes tu tiempo- Sofía dio un paso adelante ¿Estaba loca?

-A mí no me debes explicaciones tienes razón Skipper te debe millones de explicaciones pero no estamos aquí para eso- ¿De qué está hablando?

-Skipper sé que has tenido problemas, te ayudaré con eso ardilla roja libera a Espiráculo y entéjaselos- Hans estaba en verdad muy loco.

Espiráculo fue liberado pero tenía algo que ataban sus manos, no entendía la mayor parte de lo que hablaba Hans pero no me importaba mientras Espiráculo fuera capturado, él avanzaba lento hacia los chicos hasta llegar con ellos.

-Les sugiero que no lo suelten ni un momento puede escaparse entonces será su problema- ¿Era todo? Porque algo me decía que no era tonto.

-Skipper no se cual allá sido tu plan o que pero debo decirte que esperaba más de ti ¿Traerlos a ellos?- Señalo al otro extremo de la habitación donde en otra celda similar a la de Espiráculo estaba la ráfaga polar.

-¿Crees que soy tonto? ¿Qué no me daría cuenta de ellos? En verdad no me conoces pero no tienes de qué preocuparte todos podrán irse pero antes te ayudaré con tu pequeño problema- ¿Cuál problema? Mi único problema era él.

-Antes que nada necesitaré tu ayuda Sofía ¿Puedes venir? No me obliguen a utilizar esto- Y de la nada saco un arma, yo ya estaba demasiado intranquilo.

-Hans dijiste que solo me querías a mí, aquí estoy déjalos ir a ellos- Sé que no debía confiar en su palabra, pero tampoco esperaba algo como esto.

-Cumplo lo que digo Skipper solo trato de ayudarte, ven aquí Sofía no te haré nada- Sofía se acercaba lentamente ¿En verdad no le haría nada? Claro que no debía creerle.

-Bien Skipper sé que tienes un pequeño problema seguro te preguntarás ¿Cuál es? Siempre termino de enterarme de todo, así que Skipper es momento de elegir- ¿Elegir qué? Hans aún no se explicaba en nada.

-Oficial x vigila a los otros, Rey rata podrías hacerme el enorme favor de venir- De la nada salió pero no solo traía a Marlene con él ¡No puede ser!

-Tardamos un poco en darles las instrucciones ya que tu querida prima no quería venir pero bueno es solo para ayudarte, escoge Skipper- Esto es peor que decidir a quién quiero sé que nada bueno pasara con quien no elija.

-Hans ya te lo dije ¡Me tienes a mí! Déjalos ir a todos- Nunca pensé que algo como esto podía llegar a pasarme.

-Qué manera de agradecer es está, solo elige quien se salva Skipper después de eso te juro que todos se pueden ir- ¡Esto era lo peor que podía estarme pasando!

-Hans detén esto ¿Querías vengarte de mí? ¡Hazlo conmigo! Déjalas ir Hans- ¿Por qué hacer esto? Lo peor es que no podía hacer nada.

-Lo estoy haciendo Skipper, matarte así de fácil no sería divertido, entonces ¿A quién eliges?- Esto no podía ser cierto ¿Qué hago?

-Skipper elígela a ella, ella merece vivir más que yo, además quieras o no es tu familia- Me quede sorprendido con lo que acababa de decir Sofía.

-Buen punto Sofía ¿Skipper sabe de ti? Tu solo haz hecho mal deberías estar en la cárcel pero aquí estas- Sabia poco de ella pero entendía que no quisiera decírmelo todo.

-¡Hans ya detente! No puedes continuar haciendo esto, debes dejarlas ir- Esto era demasiado para mi ¿Cuánto más aguantaría?

-Skipper está bien lo que sea que elijas estará bien- Me decía Marlene con la voz quebrada es obvio que tenía miedo al igual que yo.

-Hans creo que si Skipper no elije deberías elegir tú, en todo caso sería yo, así que hazlo- ¿Porque Sofía seguía diciéndole que hiciera eso?

-Como dije me entero de todo, sé que estabas confundido así como sé a quién de ellas escogiste, pero quiero ver si ahora que ellas están en peligro a quien eliges, la ganadora de tu corazón Sofía o tu maravilloso primer amor además de tu familia- ¡No lo sé!

-Hace años yo perdí ahora tu perderás pero te doy la oportunidad de salvar a una ¿A quién?- Era demasiado no sé qué hacer siento que voy a explotar, caí de rodillas unas pequeñas lagrimas querían salir pero no las deje.

-Así es como quería verte- Levante la mirada vi que Sofía trataba de acercarse a mí pero Hans se lo impidió.

-Sofía no quiero disparar hasta que Skipper elija así que por favor evita un desastre mayor- ¿Esto es lo que Hans quiere? ¡Está bien! Eso tendrá.

-Hans espera un momento tomaré una decisión pero espera unos momentos- No puede pensar con claridad pero lo haría.

-Que sea rápido por favor he esperado demasiado para esto solo quiero terminarlo de una buena vez- Asentí, debía hablar con los chicos.

-¿Adónde vas Skipper? No te dejaré hacer nada- Sabia que no podía hacer nada Hans no dejaba de ver ningún movimiento mío.

-Solo quiero decirle algo a los chicos, tomara un momento- Hans inseguro solo asintió sabía que oirá lo que les dijera a los chicos.

-Cuando elija y Hans los deje ir les pido que se vayan de inmediato y entreguen inmediatamente a Espiráculo, es una orden- No deje que hablarán, lo sur sea que dirían no sería nada bueno, los deje ahí me acerque de nuevo a Hans.

-Muy conmovedor Skipper y no te preocupes todos podrán irse sin ningún problema- Por lo menos ellos estarían bien.

-Solo quiero asegurarme que Espiráculo estará de nuevo prisión donde pertenece- Él era un riesgo mayor que Hans.

-Como sea ¿A quién eliges Skipper? Dime quien de ellas debe salvarse- Tenía que hacer esto sabía que si Hans se desesperada nadie saldría de aquí.

-Elijo a Marlene- Y la lágrima que me esforcé en retener salió, no puedo negarlo tenemos historia juntos y que historia.

-Suéltala, ahora despídanse y todos podrán irse, si intentan hacerse los héroes adelantarán lo que inevitablemente va a pasar- Los chicos debían seguir mis órdenes solo así esto valdría la pena.

-Skipper debes tener algo ¡Sé que tienes algo! No puedes rendirte tan fácil- No tenía nada y sí me rendía esta vez no saldré yo de esta.

-Lo siento Marlene no tenemos nada, pensé que algo bueno podía pasar pero me equivoque, solo sal de aquí- Quisiera que nada de esto estuviera pasando.

-No te dejaré aquí Skipper, ya te deje una vez ahora no lo haré menos sabiendo que si lo hago no te volveré a ver- Tenía que hacerlo.

-Tienes que hacerlo, esto no valdrá la pena si tú no sales de aquí hazlo por mí por favor- Nunca le pedí un favor tan grande como este.

-Te amo Skipper, lo siento por todo- Niegue con la cabeza ella no tenía la culpa de nada sea lo que haya pasado.

-Tranquila todo estará bien, ve con los chicos ellos te cuidarán- Se separó de mi acercándose a los chicos, todo estará bien.

-Vaya decisión Skipper me dejas sin aliento, pero debemos continuar y esto termino- Me acerque a Sofía, no voy a derramar otra lagrima pero se lo que le pasaría.

-Enserio perdón Sofía lamento que todo termine aquí- Me sorprendió más que Sofía me sonreía como siempre lo hacía.

-Haz hecho lo correcto, no te disculpes por eso esto no terminara nunca- ¿Cómo no amarla? Eso se acabó pero para ella no pero habrá que ser realistas, se acabó.

**Nota de la autora: Van a matarme lo sé, el final está cerca este aun no lo es en verdad que me van a matar por dejarlo así pero el miércoles tratare de actualizar temprano para no dejarlo así, como dije el asunto de Cabo se verá al final ¿Esto será el final para Skipper? Gracias por seguir leyendo.**

**Marie2486: En este hubo un poco de ellos sé que no he mostrado mucho ya que no se ha dado la oportunidad.**

**Eldayanet****: Wazaaa, ****esta ****semana**** mucho eso ****de ****publicar ****tarde**** pero ****traigo ****tantas ****cosas ****que ****en ****verdad el tiempo no me dura, a mí no sé pero en las mañanas no me concentró leyendo y en la noche leo un libro, ya casi estamos llegando al final y si como viste se pone mucho mejor, en el próximo daré a conocer eso de Espiráculo no me gusta dejarlos con la duda, ya tome la decisión recién la tome y en verdad creo que es lo más correcto, pronto verán que fue lo que elegí, eso tenía que ser solo se me ocurrió y tuve que ponerlo igual me pareció tierno y gracioso, saludos.**

**Mari pie85: Ya viste no que funciono en absoluto, no vi la necesidad de que alguien se quedara además no sería emocionante sin que todos estuvieran, será demasiado riesgoso pero ellos siempre hacen eso, ya cada vez más cerca del grandioso final, estaré al pendiente de eso, saludos.**

**No olviden comentar si les gusto que les gustaría que pasara o algún a duda que tengan, cualquier cosa pero comenten. **

**Hasta la próxima. Bye.**


	57. Chapter 57 Salvado por el enemigo

Hola mis queridos lectores un poco tarde este capítulo pero por suerte no demasiado, yo calculo que terminara entre los 60 a 62 capítulos (sin contar el final alternativo) es un aproximado puede que sea mas no lo sé aun, y sin más el capítulo de hoy.

**Los personajes no me pertenecen a mi si no a Tom McGrath y Eric Darnell creadores de la serie pero la historia sí es mía.**

**Capítulo 57: Salvado por el enemigo.**

**Narrado por Skipper.**

-No sé qué pensar de esta decisión Skipper me dejas bastante sorprendido pero en fin esto debe acabar- "Ellos estarán bien" "ella estará bien" "todo acabara" solo eso me repetía una y otra vez.

-Estoy de acuerdo contigo Hans pero seré yo quien acabe todo esto- Ahora hablo Espiráculo ¿Qué estaba pasando?

-Espiráculo creo que no te has dado cuenta de tu posición, estas atrapado una vez que acabe con él te llevaran de nuevo a la cárcel- Conocía a Espiráculo por eso me extraño que fuera tan fácil, esto solo se pondrá peor.

-Tu no te has dado cuenta de la situación ¿Crees que sería tan fácil atraparme a mí? Tú y tu inútil equipo solo "desactivaron" las defensas entraron y derribaron a la mayor parte de mis ayudantes para después fingir que lo tenían todo controlado- Como no se dieron cuenta que fue demasiado fácil.

-No fue tan fácil como lo dices, el estúpido sistema de seguridad costo demasiado desactivarlo y tus secuaces eran muchos debo decir que también fuertes para finalizar tú no te dejaste atrapar tan fácil- Sentía incómodo el ambiente era como si solo fueran ellos dos.

-Tenia que parecer difícil de lo contrario no creo que hubieran creído que eran lo suficientemente capaz de atraparme como pensaban- Todo era un plan.

-¡Estas mintiendo! Nosotros logremos capturarte somos mas que tu así que era obvio que lo lograríamos- Espiráculo era demasiado listo el solo así que no bastaba con solo eso.

-En eso tienes razón pero no son lo suficientemente listos para atraparme, si ellos no pudieron hacerlo ¿Por qué ustedes si?- Espiráculo salió mucho mas listo de lo que pensaba.

-Porque nosotros no somos ellos, además solo mírate no hay nada que puedas hacer, yo tengo todo el control aquí- Es que Hans no estaba entendiendo nada.

-Hans deberías darte cuenta de las cosas antes de hablar pero ya me canse estar hablando contigo- Los chicos lo tenían bien asegurado pero de la nada lo que mantenía prisionero a Espiráculo cayó a sus pies.

-¡Como te liberaste! No había forma de que te liberaras de eso- Los chicos detuvieron a Espiráculo esto solo se salía de control.

-Esto era un buen invento, en verdad me sorprendió pero no es nada contra mí o casi lo olvido ¡Secuaces!- De la nada todos sus secuaces entraron ¡Vaya que eran muchos!

-¡Nosotros vencimos a todos! ¡Esto no puede estar pasando!- Hans ya veía demasiado frustrado.

-Tu no te has dado cuenta de las cosas Hans, todo era un plan me deje capturar por ustedes para tenerlos a ellos, te lo dije yo siempre estoy un paso más adelante- Él en verdad quería esta venganza.

-Te crees muy listo pero no lo eres, primero tendrán que derrotarnos a nosotros- Esto exploto en la peor de la situaciones, Espiráculo contra Hans y contra nosotros.

-Si eso quieres por mí no hay problema, secuaces ya saben que hacer- Y todos atacaron, la mitad a Hans con su equipo y la otra mitad a nosotros.

Millones de golpes llegaban con algunos no había problema pero no podía negar que eran demasiados necesitábamos urgentemente ayuda ¡Como olvidarlo! La ráfaga polar estaba aún atrapada debíamos sacarlos de inmediato de ahí pero obviamente yo no podría.

-¡Kowalski! Necesito que liberes a la ráfaga polar ¡Ahora!- Necesitábamos toda la ayuda posible ahora que todo se había salido de control.

-Puede que me lleve tiempo hacerlo necesitaré que mientras alguien me cubra- La situación era peligrosa y si tenía razón en ello.

-Bien ¡Rico! Necesito que cuides las espaldas de Kowalski mientras libera a la ráfaga polar- Esperaba que no tardara mucho Rico no aguantaría tanto tiempo.

-Entendido- Rico y Kowalski empezaron a abrirse paso hasta donde estaba la ráfaga polar, esperaba que todo saliera bien.

-Cabo tú y yo quedémonos aquí necesitamos resistir el mayor tiempo posible- Sé que eran demasiados para nosotros además del hecho de cuidar a Marlene y Sofía.

-Skipper son demasiados ¿En verdad crees que aguantamos?- Teníamos que aguantar, era lo único que podíamos hacer.

-No tenemos otra opción Cabo, de lo contrario Espiráculo ganara- Y no podíamos darnos el lujo de permitir que eso pasara.

Teníamos que aguantar era difícil eran muchos contra nosotros dos pero enserio no podía permitir a Espiráculo ganar, sé que la situación no nos beneficiaba para nada teníamos más posibilidades de perder que de ganar pero contaba con que eso no pasara, contaba con que de nuevo podríamos salir de aquí y dejar todo en el pasado.

Los minutos pasaban, la energía se nos agotaba ¿Cuánto más tardaría en abrir esa celda? Si no se apurada enserio estaríamos en graves problemas, los secuaces de Espiráculo se acercaban más pero ya no eran tantos, uno de ellos se acerco demasiado y lanzo un golpe sin dirección que casi le da a Marlene pero por la rapidez de eso ella casi cae digo casi porque alcance a sostenerla.

-¿Estas bien?- Apenas puede decirle eso cuando me di cuenta que ya la tenía pegada a mi cuerpo ya que sentía su respiración pegando en mi cara.

-Sí, solo fue un susto pero ahora estoy perfecta- ¿Porque me seguía afectando? Se supone que ya había tomado mi decisión ¿Porque aún me sentía confundido?

-Descuida, yo te protegeré- ¿Qué? Las palabras solo salieron de mi boca sin siquiera pensarlas, eso me hizo regresar a la realidad enseguida la solté.

No le dije nada más y ella tampoco a mí, continúe peleando no me atrevía a mirarla de nuevo tampoco Sofía que estaba ahí y seguramente había visto todo ¡Porque paso eso! Se supone que ya le había dicho a Sofía que la quería a ella y hacia esto ¡Pensara que solo juego con ella! Y no es así ¡Como odio esto! ¿Elegí correctamente?

**Narrado por Kowalski.**

Me estaba tardando más de lo normal en abrir esta celda, se me estaba complicando demasiado y sabía que tenía poco tiempo los chicos no aguantarán para siempre, pero este sistema era demasiado complejo no podía entrar en el tenía que desactivar barrera por barrera eso hacia que me tardara aún más pero era el único modo de poder abrir esto.

-Tardando demasiado- Me recrimino Rico, él no tenía idea de lo complicado que podía ser esto pero tenía razón estaba tardando demasiado.

-Rico esto tardara horas así que necesito tu ayuda, ya sabes que hacer- Esto tenía que avanzar y simplemente yo solo lo hacía más tardado.

-¡Kabom!- Teníamos que explotar la celda se que era una locura muy peligrosa pero demlo contrario nos tardaríamos más tiempo.

-¡Están locos! Es demasiado peligroso hacer eso no lo intenten- Muy tarde Rico ya tenía todo listos y no había vuelta atrás.

-Tardar mucho en abrir la celda para entonces puede que ya de nada sirva esto es más rápido y seguro efectivo- Rico solo esperaba la indicación para explotar la celda.

-Y es muy seguro tanto que es seguro que no salimos de esta ¡No lo intenten!- Tenían que confiar un poco más en nosotros.

-Rico adelante- En definitiva es una locura pero era esto o ser derrotados por Espiráculo así que mejor esto.

Así Rico acción los explosivos, solo esperaba que esto saliera bien deje que Rico hiciera todo porque él era el experto en esto confiaba en que él haría todo bien el fuerte sonido hizo que todos tolerarán hacia nosotros, el humo se disipo ahí estaban ellos con los ojos demasiado cerrados ¡Funciono!

-¡Kabom!- Volvió a gritar Rico emocionado, hace mucho que no explotaba algo por lo que veo esto lo animo demasiado.

-¡Eso fue una locura! Pudieron habernos matado- Pero siguen aquí y ahora libres gracias a Rico y a mí ¿Por qué no confiaban en nosotros?

-Pero eso no paso además están libres, podemos quedarnos aquí a que nos reclames todo lo que quieras o acabar con esto y los reclamos después- Porque enserio mas secuaces venían hacia nosotros los atrajo la explosión.

-Luego hablamos, pero no olvidare esto- De nuevo Rico y yo nos abrimos paso hasta regresar con Skipper y Cabo.

-No quiero saber lo que paso porque ya me hago una idea- Skipper tampoco tenía problema con ello.

-Solo diré que hicimos lo que teníamos que hacer- Ya estábamos perdiendo demasiado tiempo no quería perder más.

Cada vez quedaban menos secuaces gracias a que la ráfaga polar se llevó varios eso sirvió de gran ayuda eso hizo casa vez menos secuaces hasta que acabamos con ellos pero terminamos demasiado cansados aún faltaba Hans con su equipo y Espiráculo ¿Cómo terminaremos?

-¿Ya terminaron? Me estaba aburriendo en verdad tardaron algo de tiempo- ¿Siempre se tenía que burlar?

-Espiráculo solo retrasas todo pero no puedes hacerlo para siempre- Le dijo Skipper demasiado frustrado entendía por qué.

-Deberían estar felices retraso su inminente final no entiendo porque se quejan tanto pero debo decirles que aún queda a quien vencer- El equipo de Hans.

-Veremos quien de los dos equipos es mejor por mí no se detengan no pienso ir a ningún lado no pienso perderme esto- Quería que nos enfrentáramos vaya plan el suyo.

-Debes estar en verdad loco para idear todo esto solo para que nos enfrentemos con ellos- Le dije muchos parecían sorprendidos.

-Es más fácil así Kowalski obviamente quien gane se enfrentara contra mí ya sabemos el resultado así que mejor acabar con mis dos problemas de una vez- Él ya tenía todo esto planeado.

-¿Y qué esperan? ¿Una invitación? Yo puedo esperar todo el tiempo que sea necesario pero no sé ustedes- Ya habíamos peleados contra ellos y el resultado fue fatal.

-Espiráculo no te dejaremos hacer esto vinimos a detenerte ahora- La ráfaga polar no se daba cuenta que lo haría sin importarle nada.

-Me había olvidado de ustedes ¿Qué hacen aquí? Yo solo quiero a estos dos "equipos" ustedes no me importan así que ¿Qué hacer con ustedes?-

-Nosotros no estamos jugando Espiráculo, entregarte ahora- ¿De verdad? No estaban viendo que él jamás se entregaría así de fácil.

-¿Quién los envío aquí? En verdad que ustedes no tienen mejores cosas que hacer no quiero que interfieran en esto- ¿Qué haría Espiráculo para detenernos?

-No interferiremos descuidar solo pararemos todo esto- Espiráculo empezó a reír como siempre lo hacía luego acción algo y otra celda igual a la que destruyó Rico los atrapó de nuevo.

-¡Otra vez! Esto no puede estarme pasado a mí- Ahora tendríamos que volver a sacarlos de ahí, malo para ellos.

-Una vez que ustedes están fuera del camino, deberán empezar a luchar ya le dije yo puedo esperar- Y ahora nuestra única opción era pelear.

Esto estaba en definitiva mal ¿Con quién pelear? Debíamos derrotarlo eso estaba claro pero ¿Cómo? Hemos tenido demasiados problemas con ellos, voltee hacia los chicos, Rico se veía entusiasmado eso no era nuevo mientras Cabo se veía nervioso igual que yo pero Skipper solo veía a Hans y viceversa estaba claro lo que querían, revancha.

Cuando menos nos lo esperamos Skipper y Hans comenzaron a pelear entre ellos estaba claro que ellos se olvidarían de todo menos de ellos, ahora solo quedábamos nosotros tres contra ellos tres, necesitábamos un plan pero no podíamos alejarnos de este lugar sino las chicas quedarían expuestas.

-¿Se quedaran ahí parados? Deberían seguir el ejemplo de Skipper y Hans- Y de repente ya no estaban ni Skipper ni Hans ¿Adónde se habrán ido?

Necesitábamos algo para derrotarlos aun quedábamos tres aquí y ellos no era muy listos para idear un plan ¿Pero que podía servir? ¡Vamos piensa! Tenía que ser algo que detuviera a los tres juntos.

-Bien Rico y Cabo necesito que distraigan al rey rata y el oficial x por unos momentos- Este no era un excelente plan pero eran lo que tenía.

-¿Qué harás?- Bueno era algo que nos ayudaría así que no debían preguntar solo hacerlo perderíamos mas tiempo en las explicaciones.

-Ya verán lo que hare solo hagan eso y por favor cuiden a las chicas en lo que regreso- Sé que les estaba pidiendo demasiado pero en verdad será unos minutos.

La ardilla roja no se había movido de donde estaba, sabía perfectamente porque eso nos ayudaría esta vez tenía que apurarme les deje demasiado trabajo a los chicos, me apuro a llegar a él, obviamente comenzó a atacarse hice lo mismo pero en un descuido los sostuve fuertemente y comencé a arrastrarlo.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?- Se porque se ponía así, ya había pasado tiempo desde que llegamos y el sol estaba en su punto perfecto para esto.

-No estoy haciendo nada, solo quiero estar en el sol- Por suerte las ventanas estaba algo grandes no tanto pero servirían.

-¡No hagas eso! Te lo advierto- Era la única oportunidad tenía que hacerlo aunque sé que era bastante cruel hacerlo, nos pusimos en el sol.

-Escucha podemos quitarnos de aquí pero necesito que abras la celda donde el otro equipo esta, sé que solo tú puedes abrirla- Solo que la habrá y listo.

-No haré eso ¡Suéltame ya!- Estas tantos años oculto tiene sus desventajas, sabía que le hacía demasiado daño el sol.

-Si quieres eso no te moveré de aquí y puedo estar bastante tiempo, tú eliges- Se quedó unos minutos callado pero sabía que pronto accedería.

-¡Esta bien! Lo haré pero quítame de aquí ¡Enseguida!- Así como apenas término de decir eso lo quite del sol.

-Necesito que la habrás sin intentar nada malo de lo contrario volveremos al sol- Lo acerque a la celda empezó a digitar demasiado y en cuestión de segundos se abrió en cuanto eso paso ellos salieron de ahí.

-Necesito que tengan aquí a la ardilla roja vuelvo enseguida- Corrí hacia los chicos están algo mal ya que ambas partes se veían con ciertas heridas.

-Rico, Cabo acaben ya con los sirvientes de Hans- Sabía que eso los molestaría en un grado mayor.

-¿Cómo nos llamaste? Nosotros no somos sirvientes de nadie- Ya había llamado su atención ahora solo debía llevarlos hasta la celda.

-¿No? Tienen pinta de sirvientes aunque claro con esos rostros no pueden llegar a más- Ahora si que tenían que estar furiosos.

-Hasta aquí llegaste, serás el primero en caer- Enseguida corrí a donde estaba la celda, solo esperaba que funcionara.

Una vez que llegue me puse justo al lado ellos estaban enfrente de mi pero creo que la ráfaga polar entendió perfectamente el plan y en cuanto dieron un paso mas los empujaron directo a la celda y con ellos metimos a la ardilla roja enseguida la cerramos, bien tres menos.

-Muy buen plan Kowalski debo decir que esperaba ver más peleas pero una mente brillante siempre gana- Pensé que Espiráculo estaría molesto.

-Pero solo nos falta uno aun así no podremos continuar y más vale que no intenten nada más porque le juro que nadie sale vivo de aquí- ¿Y Skipper? Sabía que no debía preocuparnos pero era inevitable, note como Sofía iba a irse pero la detuve.

-¿Adónde vas? Debes quedarte con nosotros aquí es más seguro- Dudo que si quisiera escapar lo hiciera por el lado contrario.

-Vi por donde se fue Skipper necesito ir con él ¿Qué tal si necesita ayuda?- Quizás si ya se había tardado bastante.

-En ese caso iré yo pero tú debes quedarte aquí, puede ser peligroso- No quería exponer a nadie, si alguien debía ir seria yo.

-Ninguno de ustedes se va a ir si quiere ir Sofía que vaya y que Skipper se apresure porque esto debe continuar- Sabia que no quería perder de vista a ninguno de nosotros.

-Estaré bien se cuidarme sola ¿Recuerdas? Traeré a Skipper de inmediato- Se fue prácticamente corriendo hacia una puerta al fondo, no la había visto, seguro eran escaleras para ir al piso de arriba.

-¿Crees que estará bien?- Pregunto preocupado Cabo, yo también estaba así Sofía se ha vuelto muy buena amiga nuestra.

-Estará- Respondió confiado Rico, creo que solo queríamos pensar eso que ambos estarían bien.

-Debí haber ido yo- Dijo algo triste Marlene, pero lo que pasaba es que Sofía era demasiado impulsiva para nuestro gusto y Marlene no.

-Pensemos en que ellos estarán bien y en pocos minutos vendrán- Sabia lo peligroso que era Hans y que él no se tocaba el corazón con nadie, ellos volverían tenían que volver.

**Nota de la autora: Otra vez lo dejo en suspenso pero ya saben que al siguiente capítulo todo se aclara, cada vez más cerca del final aun no lo puedo creer, pero no se preocupen vine más historia en camino, ya se quien sea la pareja definitiva costo trabajo paro ya lo irán viendo, gracias por seguir leyendo.**

**Eldayanet****: Wazaaa, si ****he ****estado ****ocupada ****ya ****que**** el ****lunes ****entro ****a ****la ****escuela ****y ****pues**** hay ****que**** estar comprando ****muchas ****cosas****, ****intriga ****resuelta no los iba a matar no me atrevo a tocarlos aun, yo no sé cómo pude escribir eso pero cuando me llega la inspiración no paro de escribir, jamás la mataría a Sofía la cree come las cosas que más me llama la atención en una mujer y puede soy incapaz de hacerlo, claro que valió la pena se vio demasiado aquí pues espero te haya gustado, (lo mismo piensa mi madre cuando lloro) muchas gracias.**

**Mari pie85: A todas les dio algo, yo también soy fan de esa pareja en verdad y hacer esto es extraño, fue completamente inesperado por eso lo puse, así siempre serán los villanos eso lo que le pone ese toque a la historia, lo mismo pienso además nadie te molesta, ya lo leí esta grandioso me emociono cada día más, gracias.**

**Marie2486: Aquí también puse un poco de eso sé que debo poner un poco más pero créeme el Skilene que tentó pediste llegara lo pondré enserio que si lo haré, gracias.**

**Guest: ¿En serio? Si se ve un poco venir, creo que debo dejar de sacar las ideas de tu mente xD yo lo escribí con muchos nervios por lo que estaba pasando, eso mismo pensé por eso hice que escogiera a Marlene y estuviera con ella, espero te haya gustado este capítulo, gracias.**

**No olviden comentar si les gusto que les gustaría que pasara o algún a duda que tengan, cualquier cosa pero comenten. **

**Hasta la próxima. Bye.**


	58. Chapter 58 Te perdono

Hola mis queridos lectores sé que lo estoy subiendo muy tarde pero ocurrió algo terrible por así decirlo, me enferme de la garganta nada grave pero me recomiendan estar en cama, dormí todo el día y aún tenía que acabar el capítulo por ello lo subo tan tarde espero poder subir mañana el capítulo y sin más el capítulo de hoy.

**Los personajes no me pertenecen a mi si no a Tom McGrath y Eric Darnell creadores de la serie pero la historia sí es mía.**

**Capítulo 58: Te perdono.**

**Narrado por Skipper.**

-Una vez que ustedes están fuera del camino, deberán empezar a luchar ya les dije yo puedo esperar- Si eso quería eso tendría, yo me encarga a de Hans.

Nos mirábamos solo eso hacíamos él sonreía como siempre mostrando esa sonrisa burlona como odiaba esa sonrisa, solo continuamos viéndolos por unos segundos más hasta que nuestros cuerpos reaccionaron acercándose a pelear de una vez por todas, los golpes llegaron por ambas partes.

Solo fueron unos cuando golpes antes de que Hans aprovechará mi descuido y corriera lejos de mí instintivamente lo seguí, él se dirigió hacia una puerta de metal la abrió de golpe subiendo unas escaleras que seguramente dirigían al segundo y último piso, pero al entrar no vi a Hans fue extraño ya que la habitación estaba iluminada la luz pasaba entre las enormes ventanas y algunas que estaban rotas.

-Esconderte no solucionará nada Hans- Sabia que conocía muy bien este lugar después de todo él fue quien lo eligió.

-Solo quiero hablar contigo, sé que teniéndome enfrente no me escucharás- En eso tenía razón pero ¿Hablar de qué?

-No entiendo de que quieres hablar conmigo, no hay nada de qué hablar- Quizás solo quería perder el tiempo, pero no entiendo para qué.

-Eso es lo que tú piensas pero claro que hay asuntos que tenemos que hablar- Si era así que hablara rápido no quería perder tiempo.

-Según yo no hay asuntos pero adelante habla- ¿Qué tanto diría? Seguro cosas del pasado sin ninguna importancia.

-Vamos tenemos cosas pendientes y lo sabes ¿Cómo los "buenos" pueden tener la conciencia tranquila cuando arruinan la vida de una persona?- Otra vez a lo mismo.

-Hans te lo he dicho varias veces, solo hice lo correcto tu actuaste mal aquella vez además tú también me perjudicaste- Tuve muchos problemas después de eso.

-Solo actúe como cualquiera lo hubiera hecho ¡Iba a matarnos! Ninguna vida vale más que la vida propia- Era nuestro trabajo esa vida era nuestra responsabilidad.

-Hans ese era nuestro trabajo ¡Contaban con nosotros! Y fallamos- Por su forma de pensar ese día fallamos en esa misión.

-¡Tu no lo entiendes! Esa vida no valía más que la tuya o la mía solo hice lo que tuve que hacer pero tú arruinaste todo- Él arruinó todo aquella vez.

-¿Olvidaste lo que paso aquella vez? Si tú no hubieras disparado todo estaría bien ¡Pero tenías que ser tan egoísta!- Solo pensó en él mismo.

-No lo olvido, tampoco olvido que te di la oportunidad de que nadie se enterara de eso, te di la oportunidad de elegir ¡Elegiste mal!- Él fue quien eligió mal.

-Hans elegí lo correcto Tu y yo no somos iguales cuando tengo una misión la cumplo hasta el final y no deserto cuando veo que las cosas se ponen complicadas- En cambio él se retiró enseguida.

-Quería vivir tenía una razón para seguir viviendo ¿Tu no? Pero preferiste ser "bueno" ¿Puedes seguir viviendo sabiendo que arruinaste una vida?- No podía culparme de eso, fue solo su error.

-Cómo puedes seguir viviendo tu sabiendo que asesinaste un hombre inocente, me inculpaste de ello y después nos traicionaste- Con eso no podía reclamarme a mí.

-Si no estabas de mi lado no tenía otra alternativa, además nada grave te pasó- Por suerte nada malo me había pasado.

-Tuve suerte de que nada malo pasara, pero en serio que me causaste serios problemas, estuve en suspensión, todo mundo dudaba de mí, otro país me quería en la cárcel y por si fuera poco no puedo regresar ahí- ¿Le parecía poco?

-Tu nombre se limpió, pudiste regresar a ello en cambio yo jamás pude al contrario me buscaban para llevarme preso ¿Es justo?- Fue lo que él eligió.

-Fue lo que tu escogiste Hans no puedes culparme de tus decisiones- ¿Qué lograba con culparme? Todo fue su culpa yo no tuve nada que ver.

-Tú decidiste delatarme y cuándo nos volvimos a ver simplemente querías entregarme, esa no fue muy buena decisión- Tenía que hacerlo, él jamás lo entendería para él no había razones.

-Jamás lo entenderás ¿Verdad? Sigues empeñado en eso pero sabes que es mentira me tienes rencor porque piensas que yo tuve la culpa pero el único culpable aquí eres tu- Todo esto para conseguir su venganza era para nada.

-¡Ya es suficiente! Eres difícil de derrotar eso no lo niego pero siempre han estado los demás para ayudarte esta vez- Y de la nada apareció enfrente de mí.

-Esta vez no podrás hacer tus sucios trucos así que ya veremos que pasara- De nuevo los golpes iniciaron.

Esta vez fue diferente, los golpes ya no era previsto solo los debamos sin importar si fallábamos o no, los golpes empezaba a acertar más con mucha rapidez, lo peor era que la herida de bala aún seguía ahí y dolía cada vez que Hans golpeaba ahí, eso era una desventaja pero debía seguir con ello, llegaron las patadas una tras otra, un golpe mío fue bloqueado por Hans haciendo que callera al suelo, se posicionó encima de mí y de nuevo comenzó a hablar.

-Te lo dije esta vez estas perdido ten por seguro que si yo no te elimino Espiráculo lo hará- No contaba con eso.

-No estés tan seguro Hans que tanto tu como Espiráculo han fallado en eso- Ya escape una vez de Espiráculo.

-No puedes estar seguro de ello puede que esta vez las cosas sean diferentes- Puede que sí pero yo no lo iba a permitir.

-Tampoco tu puedes estar tan seguro Hans las cosas pasan y a veces no salen como uno piensa- Logre patearlo y alejarlo de mí, enseguida me levante.

-Sea como sea sidras perdiendo tu mente no está aquí está en otra cosa lo sabes muy bien- En eso tenía mucha razón.

-Aun con la mente en otra parte puedo contigo así que no sigas hablando- Con ese comentario Hans se molestó bastante.

Volvió a lanzarse hacia mí pero esta vez no pudo derivarme, aproveche eso para derribarlo a él y tenerlo inmovilizado comencé a golpearlo, está furioso con él solo pasaba por mi mente los recuerdos, cuando estaba en duda pude ir a la cárcel por su maldita culpa sino fuera por los chicos ¿Qué hubiera sido de mí?

Continuaba golpeándolo pero sabía hasta donde parar no quería cometer una locura solo pare de golpearlo tenia sangre en mis nudillos pero no era mía o eso creo, lo único que se oía eran nuestras respiraciones agitadas.

-¿Porque no terminas con esto de una vez?- Sabía a lo que se refería pero no lo haría, no es mi manera de actuar no como la de él.

-No soy como tu Hans, estoy molesto contigo lo admito pero jamás caería tan bajo tu deberías pensar lo mismo después de todo en algún momento fuiste de los nuestros- No entiendo como Hans llego a ser un agente.

-Fue demasiado para mí, no quería morir ¿Lo entiendes? Vi mi única oportunidad de sobrevivir y la tome- Hablaba mucho más calmado creo que hasta tranquilo.

-Entonces yo también vi mi única oportunidad, me iban a regresar a Dinamarca para meterme en la cárcel, vi mi única oportunidad de evitar eso y lo tome- Además que yo estaba en lo correcto.

-No te culpó por haberme culpado de todo ten por seguro que yo hubiera hecho eso solo que después de eso toda mi vida se arruinó- Si la base aun lo busca y lo tratan como el peor traidor de mundo.

-Actuaste mal debí decirlo, demonios Hans si ese día hubiera hecho lo correcto nada malo hubiera pasado y no se tu y yo posiblemente seríamos amigos- Pero él arruinó todo ese día.

-Si quizás hubiera pasado eso pero actué como creí necesario no puedo decir que me arrepiento- A pesar de todo creo que si hay maldad en él.

-Creo que lo hiciste porque eres malvado, todo lo que has hecho lo demuestra, nunca cambiaras Hans pero sabes una cosa, a pesar de todo te perdono- Nunca pensé que podía perdonarlo pero ya lo dije.

-¿Estás hablando en serio? Tú mismo lo dijiste casi destruyó tu vida y hace unos minutos estaba a punto de acabarla- Es cierto pero nada ganaba guardándole rencor.

-Sé que debes estar pensando que estoy loco pero no te guardo rencor mejor cerrar ese bloque y continuar, aunque jamás seremos amigos y james cambiaras- Creo que me cerré demasiado en el pasado.

-Sera lo mejor eso creo, déjame ir ¿Quieres? Enserio es cansado sostener tu peso- ¿Qué lo dejara ir? No creo que sea correcto.

-¡Skipper!- Esa voz era de Sofía ¿Qué hacia aquí? Pensé que estaría a salvo con los chicos abajo.

-Sofía ¿Qué haces aquí?- Pero aun no me levantaba de encima de Hans me arriesga a demasiado y él era escurridizo.

-Los chicos derrotaron al equipo de Hans y tú no aparecías me preocupe y viene a ver si necesitabas ayuda- ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado? No me habré dado cuenta.

-Ah como puedes ver no necesito ayuda perdona si te preocupe- Seguro Espiráculo ya estaba demasiado impaciente.

-Solo quítate de encima ¡Ya hablamos de esto!- Hans se empezó a retorcer, así que accedí a su pedido y me levante.

-No puedo dejar que te vayas Hans a pesar de lo que hablamos sigues siendo un fugitivo- No lo iba a dejar ir así solamente.

-Creo que tienes asuntos más importantes que atender ¿No? Hacer esperar a Espiráculo es tu peor decisión- En eso tenía razón.

-Skipper solo déjalo ir y encargarte de Espiración ya cuando pase todo esto puedes ir contra él- Ahora mi prioridad debía ser Espiráculo.

-Esta bien Hans puedes irte pero solo por esta ocasión no tendrás tanta suerte la próxima vez- ¿Era lo correcto? Ya después me encargaría de atraparlo.

-Cuento con eso Skipper pero ten esto creo que te será de gran ayuda- Me dio un control pero con solo dos botones uno rojo y otro verde.

-¿Y esto para que sirve Hans? ¿Y para que me lo das a mí?- No sé qué intentaba con darme esto o que pensaba.

-Con el botón verde aulas todas las seguridades de este lugar y con el rojo ya te imaginaras ¿No?- Si apretaba el rojo este lugar explotara.

-Si ya me imagino pero ¿Por qué me das esto?- Una cosa es que lo dejara ir porque debía ir a encargarme de Espiráculo.

-Odio demasiado a Espiráculo no me importaría si lo derrotas además con eso estamos a mano no me gusta deberle nada a nadie- Supongo que tiene razón.

-Gracias Hans en verdad te lo agradezco y cuídate porque muy pronto nos veremos- Ni creo que me olvidaré de él.

-Ya te lo dije cuento con que me encuentres te estaré esperando- Con eso Hans se fue por otras escaleras debía tener una forma de salir de aquí ¿No?

-Hiciste bien ahora la prioridad esta allá abajo pensé que tú y Hans estarían peleándose hasta matarse- Eso mismo pensé yo.

-En eso estábamos pero empezamos a hablar, sacamos todo y después tu llegaste- Por una parte me sentía muy aliviado.

-Eso me alegra mucho, he oído que tu guardas demasiadas cosas creo que por fin estas aprendiendo- Bueno ella me estaba enseñando.

-Sofía sé que viste lo que paso entre Marlene y yo hace un rato no quiero que pienses que juego contigo ni nada por el estilo- ¿Porque hablaba de esto ahora?

-No creo que sea el mejor momento para hablar de esto pero tranquilo jamás pensaría eso de ti- Mejor lo arreglábamos después.

-Si perdón solo quería decírtelo luego hablábamos de eso- Bajamos las escaleras y entramos de nuevo a donde estaban todos reunidos.

-Tardaron demasiado pensé que ya eran casos perdidos pero me alegra que no sea así- No aun no lo domos.

-Solo arreglaba asuntos con Hans no me di cuenta del tiempo, a mí tampoco me gusta esperar- Ya había esperado demasiado para esto.

-Ya que están todos reunidos aquí creo que podemos empezar ¿No lo creen?- Estaba más que ansioso, ahora con mi ventaja dada por Hans.

-Como verán tengo armas por todas partes así que si alguno intenta algo en falso será eliminado- En las paredes tenia las armas, a esto se refería Hans.

-Verán ustedes son solo algo en mi lista de deberes que obviamente terminare pero ese no era el propósito de todo esto- ¿De qué estaba hablando?

-Yo soy demasiado ambicioso además con los años madure más y vi que salir de la cárcel a buscar venganza era una estupidez tenía que hacer algo más grande- ¿No era todo esto por su tonta venganza?

-Esto que verán será más grande ¿Porque no tener al mundo a mis pies?- ¿Ahora esto? ¡No puede ser! La venganza era solo algo para cubrir lo que en verdad quería, el mundo.

**Nota de la autora: En verdad espero poder actualizar mañana, ahora estoy mejor así que lo más posible es que si, no podía acabar esta historia sin el villano que ayuda a los buenos, y que mejor que Hans que es mi villano favorito, calculo que se acaba como al capítulo 61, gracias por seguir leyendo.**

**Eldayanet****: Wazaaa, ****yo****en serio**** odio ****comprar todo eso me estreso demasiado, la escuela a la que voy siempre entra antes que todos, la verdad no me gusta escribir de muertes he escrito no lo niego pero en verdad no me gusta, si era imposible atraparlo por eso fingió que eso pasaba, ya viste todo lo que paso se que esperaban ver pura lucha pero este no fue el caso, ya verán a quien elegí, fue difícil pero fue lo mejor, saludos.**

**Mari pie85: A mi también me fascina eso vi que no lo había puesto y no lo dude ni un segundo, en mi caso es mi hermano (le aburre leer) por eso siempre espero que se duerma, a veces Wattpad esta extraño yo he tenido problemas con la historia, luego se pone así no eres la única, saludos. **

**No olviden comentar si les gusto que les gustaría que pasara o algún a duda que tengan, cualquier cosa pero comenten. **

**Hasta la próxima. Bye.**


	59. Chapter 59 Todo tiene que acabar

Hola mis queridos lectores lo se lo estoy subiendo bastante tarde pero mejor tarde que nunca, el capítulo no estaba para nada listo faltaban demasiadas cosas que tuve que agregar y como saben salgo tarde de la escuela además de la tarea espero que eso acabe pronto y sin más el capítulo de hoy.

**Los personajes no me pertenecen a mi si no a Tom McGrath y Eric Darnell creadores de la serie pero la historia sí es mía.**

**Capítulo 59: Todo tiene que acabar.**

**Narrado por Skipper.**

-Esto que verán será más grande ¿Porque no tener al mundo a mis pies?- ¿Ahora esto? ¡No puede ser! La venganza era solo algo para cubrir lo que en verdad quería, el mundo.

-¿Qué has planeado Espiráculo?- Esto sería algo más grande de lo que imaginábamos antes veníamos a luchar por nuestras vidas ahora no es solo eso.

-Me ha llevado bastante tiempo planearlo, de lo contrario hubiera salidos mucho antes de aquella prisión pero ahora tengo mi plan perfecto- Ahora que estaba planeando nada malo espero.

-¿Qué piensas hacer Espiráculo?- Sabia que nada malo podía salir de él ¿Pero qué era lo que pasaba por su retorcida mente?

-Lo que tengo planeado en verdad es especial tarde un poco en hacerlo realidad pero bueno no me llevo demasiado tiempo- No sé qué es lo que su retorcida mente había planeado.

-Espiráculo debes rendirte ahora sea lo que harás pasarás demasiados limites sabes como se paga eso- Clasificado intentaba hablar con él pero era imposible él no entendía razones ni consecuencias.

-No me rendiré ahora que estoy tan cerca de lograrlo, lo he estado planeando por años hacerlo posible tardo otros años ocho años en total- ¿Quiere decir que pudo escapar antes pero no lo hizo?

-Solo dinos que quieres hacer Espiráculo basta de tus jueguitos si esperaste tanto no entiendo porque esperar más- Solo quería acabar con esto de una vez por todas.

-No es nada difícil en verdad, se que puede sonar sencillo para los años que me tomo poder tener todo listo, imaginen esto pasa una emergencia tienes que llamar a alguien y nadie responde- Esto no me suena a nada bueno.

-Es simple el programa que ejecute logra hacer eso posible, hace que todas las comunicaciones caigan absolutamente todo estará incomunicado- Eso en verdad demasiado demente.

-Con esto tendré el mundo a mis manos estará completamente incomunicado todo caerá, enloquecerán se sentirán vulnerables además que yo tendré el control de todo eso, el mundo a mis pies- ¿Cómo lograr detener eso?

-No puede ser que ahora quieras hacer eso cuando lo único que querías era vengarte de nosotros- ¿Por qué ahora quería hacerlo daño a los otros?

-Descubrí que mi mente es capaz de hacer muchas más cosas sería un desperdicio solo usarla con ustedes solo fue cuestión de pensarlo mucho y así obtuve esto- Sabia que su mente era capaz de muchas cosas y tendría éxito.

-No entiendo como lograras hacer eso es demasiado difícil hacer eso creo que tú lo sabes, es imposible hacerlo- Si Kowalski decía eso es porque era cierto.

-Se lo complicado que es hacer eso en todo el mundo por eso me costó tanto tiempo hacerlo posible pero finalmente conseguí hacerlo soy capaz de hacer eso y más pero antes necesito deshacerme de ustedes- Y las defensas empezaron a atacar.

Tuve que actuar rápido demasiado rápido solo hice dos cosas, tomar a Marlene y cubrirnos a ambos, logramos cubrirnos apenas, vi a todos los demás para cerciorarme de que todos estaban bien, en definitiva esto sería en verdad difícil ¿Cómo detener eso? No entendía como hacerlo ideas pasaban por mi mente en definitiva nada bueno él estaba ganando no puedo negarlo.

-Skipper debes tener un plan para detener esta locura ¿Cierto?- Normalmente si tenia algo que sirviera pero ahora no.

-No tengo nada todo esto va fuera de mi poder, estamos perdiendo necesito algo- Marlene debía entender que hacia todo lo posible por terminar con esto.

-Sé que terminarán esto ya lo hicieron una vez ¿No?- Es lo mismo que yo pensaba pero esta vez era totalmente diferente mucho más diferente.

-Si pero las cosas era diferentes ahora lo que puedo hacer es poco necesito algo para lograr esto- ¡Como pude olvidarlo! El control que me dio Hans desactivada esas molestas defensas.

La defensas atacaban más y más rápido en cualquier momento estaríamos expuestos y saldríamos heridos si no es que peor esperaba que Hans dijera la verdad sobre esto y desactive las defensas, sé que no podía confiar en él pero esto era lo único que tenía ahora en verdad que funcione, solo apriete el verde como me lo indico Hans y enseguida las defensas se detuvieron.

-¡Que está pasando! ¿Por qué se desactivaron?- Espiráculo se oía bastante molesto no quería ni imaginar cuánto.

-Marlene necesito que te quedes aquí, cuando lo enfrentemos será peligroso no quiero que salgas lastimada por favor quédate aquí- Era bastante riesgoso en verdad no quería que saliera lastimada.

-No puedo solo quedarme aquí mientras tu te arriesgas así en verdad no puedo- ¿Qué quiere hacer? Ni siquiera nosotros sabemos que hacer.

-¡Debes quedarte aquí! Marlene entiéndelo en lugar de ayudarás te pondrás en un innecesario riesgo por nada- ¿Porque siempre tengo que batallar con ella?

-Si ya no hay nada entre tú y yo ¿Por qué te empeñas en cuidarme así? Creí que decidiría pero no veo para cuando lo hagas- ¿Por qué hablar de eso ahora?

-A pesar de todo lo que haya pasado sentimentalmente entre nosotros eres mi familia y no permitiré que nada te pase no hablemos de eso ahora por favor solo hazme caso ¿Esta bien?- Ya tendríamos tiempo después para hablar de esto.

-¡Skipper! No podemos quedarnos aquí debemos hace algo ¡Ahora!- Los chicos lograron sacarme de esta absurda pelea, tenía que acabar ya con esto.

-Enserio Marlene quédate aquí por nada del mundo trates de hacer algo, solo por una vez en la vida hazme caso- Así me dirigí con mi equipo esperando que me hiciera caso.

-¿Alguien tiene un plan que nos sea útil?- Logre ver a Espiráculo se veía más calmado obviamente ya tenía un plan.

-Debemos ir directamente y atacar con todo lo que tenemos- El plan de Clasificado me parecía demasiado arriesgado.

-No creo que sea muy buena idea hacer eso creo que está esperando que hagamos eso- Por algo no había hecho algo antes.

-¿Tienen algo mejor? Él solo se queda ahí parado como si nada hubiera pasado- Sé que solo eso hacia pero estoy seguro de que podríamos hacer algo mejor.

-Debe haber otra manera, debemos asegurar que no cometa su plan si lo hace sabes que será un total desastre- Ahora debíamos ocuparnos de eso.

-Lo sabemos pero no solo quiere hacer su tonto plan sino también quiere vengarse de ustedes- Pero ahora no importábamos nosotros.

-Pero ahora no importamos nosotros, hay mas personas inocentes en esto sabes que es nuestra responsabilidad protegerlos- Ya no podían seguir cuidándonos.

-No tengo no idea de cómo funcione el proceso para su programa funcione ni siquiera sabía que era posible pero tratare de detenerlo lo más que pueda- Bueno Kowalski ganaría el mayor tiempo posible, eso ya era algo.

-Te ayudaré a ganar tiempo pero necesitamos que ustedes lo alejen de donde controla todo de lo contrario no podremos hacer nada- También Eva ayudaría pero debíamos ayudarlos primero.

-Bien Rico y Cabo vengan conmigo ustedes nos ayudaran si algo sale mal con Espiráculo solo quédense atrás hasta que algo pase- Sabia que algo iba a pasar digo era Espiráculo.

Avanzamos poco a poco cualquier movimiento en falso y todo fallaría pero Espiráculo no hacía nada ¡Porque! Solo me hacía pensar lo peor de todo esto que quería que hiciéramos esto que estábamos haciendo justo lo que él quería eso no era nada bueno solo me ponía peor ¿Qué pasaba por mi mente? Siempre me preguntaba eso.

-No sé cómo hicieron eso pero siempre me sorprenden no hay de otra tengo que librarme de ustedes enseguida quería que vieran lo que iba a hacer pero parece que se lo perderán- Ahora el sostenía un arma nunca hacia eso en verdad debe estar desesperado ya que no le gusta mancharse las manos.

-Me sorprende que de una venganza contra nosotros vayas a provocar algo más- Nunca pensé eso él siempre se concentraba en nosotros.

-En serio han sido una gran molestia me cuesta creerlo pero tendrán que ser eliminados de una vez por todas antes de que causen más problemas- Él causaba los problemas con su maldita venganza.

-Espiráculo puedes eliminarnos pero por favor no hagas nada contra la gente que no tiene la culpa- Cabo aun intentaba razonar con él pero era inútil.

-No entienden que quiero hacer más que eliminarlos no puedo solo eliminarlos y terminar tengo que hacer algo mejor que eso- ¿Porque solo de repente lo decidió?

-¡Loco!- Vaya Rico le grito sé que esto no sería nada bueno, solo haría que se molestara más de lo que seguramente ya estaba.

-¡Suficiente! Han estado aquí bastante tiempo ya deben irse tranquilos les prometo que tendré compasión de los demás- Sabia que algo así pasaría siempre lo supe.

-¡Detente Espiráculo! No podemos permitir que les hagas daño a ellos ni a nadie si alguien tiene que irse eres tú- Ahora no si aún no debían aparecer.

-Está bien ustedes serán primero podían haber esperado su turno será rápido- De la nada disparo dándole a Clasificado.

Esto no estaba pasando, todo se salió de control de un momento a otro ahora estaba Clasificado herido Meche corta y Montaña trataban de ayudarlo tenía que distraer a Espiráculo para que no les hiciera daño y pudieran salvar a Clasificado además de alejarlo de ahí para que Kowalski y Eva pudieran ver que hacían.

-Espiráculo nos quieres a nosotros ¿No? Ven por nosotros- Le señale a Rico y Cabo que me siguieran lo llevaríamos a donde antes tuve mi enfrentamiento con Hans.

-Escapar no les servirá de nada ya han huido bastante tiempo ahora no los dejaré escapar- Disparo otra vez pero no le dio a nadie nosotros corríamos mientras el caminábamos, perfecto.

Subimos arriba no teníamos ningún plan y estaba, os atrapados con Espiráculo viniendo hacia acá con un arma para terminar de una vez por todas con nosotros definitivamente la situación no nos favorecía para nada al contrario pero esperaba que Kowalski lograra algo y Clasificado estuviera bien.

-Atrapados como siempre quise tenerlos esto no puede ser menos aquí terminarán lo único bueno es que será juntos- Dije que ellos saldrían tenía que ser así.

-Espiración en verdad crees que esto será la solución, nos eliminas haces tu tonto plan ¿Y después qué? No tiene caso hacer todo esto- Era mi ultima oportunidad de hacerlo entrar en razón.

-Ya me encargaré de eso en su momento tendré bastante tiempo para pensarlo- Ese intento fue en vano no logramos nada.

-¿Por qué hacerlo así? De la manera más cobarde que conocemos Francis- Si peleábamos tendría mayor oportunidad que esta.

-Lo mismo hiciste la última vez y yo como tonto accedí pero te lo dije no cometería los mismos errores prefiero hacerlo de la manera más cobarde a fallar de nuevo- Y mi última solución se fue.

-¡Loco!- Grito Rico lo siguiente que oí fue un disparo, ahora Rico estaba herido ¡Esto no podía estar pasando! Ya estaba mal.

-Rico aguanta saldremos de esto lo prometo descuida todo estará bien- No sé por qué razón Espiráculo no dio en un punto fatal fue en el abdomen pero si le dio a algo ya que sangraba bastante.

-No le prometas algo que no puedes cumplir nadie saldrá de aquí todo acabara aquí de una vez por todas- Odiaba todo, esto ya era demasiado para mí.

-Cabo quédate con Rico por favor presiona la herida y por ningún momento lo dejes solo- Espiráculo tenia toda la razón.

-Skipper no hagas una locura por favor ya es demasiado- ¿Que más podía hacer? Esto se salió de mí, esperaba que esto terminara que todo acabara.

-Espiráculo ¿Quieres acabar con esto? Bien hazlo ahora de una vez por todas ¡Solo hazlo!- Me puse enfrente de Espiráculo, él se veía confundido ¿Por qué?

-¿Por qué me sigues mirando? Dijiste que quería acabar con esto ¡Pues hazlo! Nos has destruido siempre estuvimos mal por tu sola presencia llegamos a peleamos por culpa tuya ¡Me destruiste la vida hace años! A pesar de eso no quiero venganza- A pesar de todo jamás llegue a querer eliminarlo.

-¿Eso piensas? Quizás sí pero créeme el daño que me hicieron es peor que cualquier cosa y tiene que pagar, hasta nunca Skipper- Solo veía rencor en sus ojos solo eso había en él.

El disparo llego pero no donde esperaba aun así dolió caí de nuevo al suelo, recién me había recuperado del otro y ahora llegaba lleve mi mano la herida enserio dolía más que la última vez, solo quedaban Cabo y Kowalski, Espiráculo solo reía estaba feliz casi satisfecho reaccione solo cuando oí aquel grito.

-¡Skipper!- ¡Esa voz! ¿Qué hacia ella aquí? Solo se ponía en peligro estando aquí con Espiráculo, a ella no.

**Nota de la autora: Creo que me pase bastante con los personajes pero bueno eso era lo que traía en mente y tuve que escribirlo, además ¡Atención! En el próximo capítulo verán a quien elegí como pareja final, por eso lo deje con el suspenso de quien llego, en serio espero no tardar la próxima vez gracias por seguir leyendo.**

**Rocío Daiana473: Gracias en serio, me alegra mucho que te gusten mis historias yo las hago por ustedes y para ustedes que lean mi trabajo es más que suficiente, gracias en verdad. **

**Eldayanet****: Wazaaa, ****esto ****que ****escribí ****hoy ****seguro ****me ****mataran ****por ****todos ****los ****disparos ****que**** hice pero ****tuve ****que ****agregarle**** todo ****eso ****ya ****que**** no ****subí ****capítulo**** el ****miércoles, sé que sería sorprendente que pasara eso, pero como dije no podía irme sin hacer un malo "bueno" ya viste lo que paso espero te haya gustado y de nuevo perdona por la demora**** espero ****ya ****no ****pase ****menos ****ahora ****que ****ya**** casi ****se****acaba****, ****gracias****.**

**Mari**** pie85: ****Como**** al 61 ****o**** 62 ****más****el**** final ****alternativo****, ****lo ****recuerdo ****como**** si ****fuera ****ayer y pensar que ya casi acaba, si me di cuenta tarde que no lo había puesto, mi hermano también no se porque me ve leyendo y piensa que puede molestarme, a mi me pasa lo mismo no sé por qué le pasa pero ni modo tenemos que vivir con eso, gracias.**

**No olviden comentar si les gusto que les gustaría que pasara o algún a duda que tengan, cualquier cosa pero comenten. **

**Hasta la próxima. Bye.**


	60. Chapter 60 La ultima salvación

Hola mis queridos lectores lamento tardar de nuevo pero estuve adelantando los demás capítulos para que no me pase como la semana pasada que no actualice algunos días, así tenerlos listos y poder actualizar a tiempo solo quedan dos capítulos más y sin más el capítulo de hoy.

**Los personajes no me pertenecen a mi si no a Tom McGrath y Eric Darnell creadores de la serie pero la historia sí es mía.**

**Capítulo 60: La ultima salvación.**

**Narrado por Kowalski.**

Lo último que vi fue a los chicos corriendo seguidos por Espiráculo nosotros debíamos entrar pero lo primero que hicimos fue ir a ver a Clasificado, había sido herido un herido por el momento y no se que pasaría con los chicos esperaba que alguno de ellos tuviera un plan para salir ilesos de ello.

-Estoy bien solo fue un pequeño disparo los refuerzos ya vienen Kowalski, Eva deben tratar de que Espiráculo falle no se preocupen estaré bien- En eso tenia razón no podíamos dejar que Espiráculo ganara.

-Vayan enserio nosotros lo ayudaremos en cuanto sepamos que está estable iremos a ayudar a los otros- Montaña me hizo reaccionar, ellos estaban en serio peligro.

-¿Qué esperan? Deben apurarse no lograrán nada quedándose aquí- Meche corta tenia razón pero no podía moverme el miedo me controlaba.

-¡Kowalski! Vamos no tenemos mucha prisa- Fue cuando finalmente logre reaccionar todos contaban con nosotros debíamos hacer que valiera.

Eva y yo nos acercamos al panel donde Espiráculo controlaba todo el programa estaba ahí pero no teníamos acceso teníamos que pasar por varios bloqueos de seguridad que obviamente no sería nada fáciles, no me equivocaba no estábamos logrando nada solo lo retrasábamos pero llegaría el momento en que ni eso podríamos hacer.

Debíamos quitar el programa pero no podíamos apenas pasamos el primer bloqueo y el segundo sí que nos estaba dando problemas, todo estaba normal hasta que el primer disparo sonó todos nos detuvimos en silencio ¿Qué paso? Solo eso pasaba por mi mente millones de probabilidad pasaban por mi mente nada bueno.

-Debo ir a ayudarlos algunos de ellos puede estar herido- Estaba a punto de irme pero Eva me detuvo trate de soltarme pero hablo primero.

-No puedo hacer esto sola debes quedarte aquí sé que es difícil te entiendo pero más personas dependen de nosotros- Sé que debía quedarme pero ese disparo enserio me asusto.

-Perdón es solo que mis amigos están ahí y si uno está herido no sé pero tienes razón más gente depende de nosotros- Esa era la primera cosa que nos enseñaban anteponer a los civiles a pesar de todo.

Seguimos trabajando pero solo duro unos minutos hasta que otro sonido me distrajo  
otro disparo ya habían sonado dos disparos, los chicos podían estar heridos sino es que peor y yo seguía aquí quería correr hacia donde estaban pero tenía algo más importante que hacer pero ya no lo hacía bien, temblaba mi mente estaba en otro lado.

-Estarán bien ya lo veras seguro tienen todo bajo control- Sé que Eva solo lo decía para tranquilizarme nadie sabía lo que estaba pasando.

-No puedo tranquilizarme ¿Qué tal si están heridos? ¿Y si necesitan ayuda?- Trataba de quitar el programa pero se que no hacia nada no podía pensar.

-Enseguida van a ayudarlos solo están asegurando a Clasificado ya verás que todo estará bien- No lo está ser que algo está mal son tres chicos y oí dos disparos si tuvieran la situación bajo control ya hubieran venido.

-Oigan una de las chicas ya no está- ¿Qué? Desconcentre mi vista un rato vi quien faltaba, ay no ahora no lo que nos faltaba.

-Kowalski el programa avanza cada vez más ¡No podremos detenerlo mucho!- Ahora si que todo estaba mal nada estaba saliendo bien, estábamos perdidos.

**Narrado por Skipper.**

-¡Skipper!- ¡Esa voz! ¿Qué hacia ella aquí? Solo se ponía en peligro estando aquí con Espiráculo, a ella no.

-¡Sofía debes irte ahora!- Como pude me levante me dolía demasiado tuve que usar toda mi fuerza para levantarme.

-¿Por qué no dejamos que se quede Skipper? Después de todo ella también hizo algo malo-No podía permitir que le hiciera algo.

-Esto es entre nosotros Espiráculo solo concentrémonos en esto ¿Quieres?- Ahora enserio que tenía que actuar.

-Ya no es solo contra ustedes cuatro es contra todos ustedes, nadie se ira de aquí al menos no con vida- Debíamos detenerlo ahora era nuestra única esperanza.

-Esto lo estas tomando demasiado mal Espiráculo no creo que esta sea la manera de hacer las cosas, si sigues así me estas obligando a hacer algo que definitivamente no quiero hacer- Era lo único que tenía para derrotarlo.

-¿Qué piensas hacer? Como ves yo tengo todo el control ahora lo que tú o los demás intenten será en vano- Esto no lo era pero peligroso sí.

-Jamás conseguirás tu tonta venganza, siempre terminarás fallando piensas que no cometiendo los errores del pasado podrás vendernos pero te equivocas- Nunca tomaba en cuenta algo.

-¿Qué te hace pensar eso? Creo que como ves tengo todo bajo control- No lo tiene yo tenía el control literalmente.

-No lo tienes, siempre fuimos demasiado imprevistos en este caso también, todo termina aquí Espiráculo- Saque de nuevo el control, estaba decidido a hacer esto.

-No quería hacer esto tengo personas heridas aquí personas que son mi familia y no quería llegar a esto pero hay más vidas en juego y no te lo puedo permitir- Apriete el botón rojo, que era el que destruiría este lugar.

-Secuencia de autodestrucción iniciada tiene veinte minutos para salir- Fue lo único que se oyó según Hans esto lo destruiría todo incluyendo el plan de Espiráculo.

-¿Qué hiciste? No puede pasar esto ¡No pueden arruinarlo de nuevo! Podre volverlo a intentar pero ustedes no volverán a ser un obstáculo- De nuevo levanto el arma sé que esta vez no fallaría.

-Espiráculo espera no sigas termina esto de una buena vez por todas esto será peor y lo sabes- Sofía se puse entre Espiráculo y yo ¿Esta loca?

-¿Crees que parare ahora? Tengo más que perder que ganar así que no me detendrá ahora ellos ya me han arruinado demasiadas cosas- Nosotros no le arruinados nada.

-Sé que piensas que ellos arruinaron tu vida pero tú solo te la arruinaste, no los defiendo por lo que te hicieron pero debiste continuar dejar todo en el pasado y no pasarte la vida culpando a los demás, como yo- Sofía no me había contado mucho de ella lo que sabía era muy poco.

-Yo tenía una vida normal cuando ellos llegaron ese día todo cambio ya nada era normal ¿Por qué tengo yo que pagar por sus errores? Ellos enserio tienen que pagar cuando eso pase en verdad estaré tranquilo- ¡Fue un accidente!

-Sé que de repente la vida da vueltas muy extrañas, le das demasiadas vueltas preguntándote porque paso esto, lo único que encuentras es culpables tienes ese deseo de venganza y cuando lo cumples solo te sientes vacío- ¿Qué?

-No me importa lo que pase después, solo quiero hacer esto he esperado demasiado tiempo ya no esperaré más- Pero Sofía no se movía de su lugar no quería que nada malo le pasara.

-¡Detente Espiráculo! Escucha facilítanos las cosas los refuerzos ya vienen salgamos de aquí y te entregamos- Por suerte llegaron Montaña y Meche corta.

-Ustedes facilítenmelo a mí solo dejen que acabe con ellos cuatro por desgracia el tiempo es poco- Había pasado algo de tiempo y estaba perdiendo sangre no era nada bueno.

-Si les haces algo más nosotros actuaremos ¿Quieres que hagamos eso?- Cada vez se acercaban más a Espiráculo.

-Si continúan acercándose ustedes me obligarán a mí a actuar y le disparare a cualquiera sin importarme a quien le doy- Parece que nunca iba a acabar esto.

-Espiráculo creo que esto termino de cualquier forma no pasarás de aquí como nosotros- Caí de rodillas, empezaba a sentirme peor no podía sostenerme.

-Llegare mucho más lejos que ellos tres ¿Piensan arriesgarlos así?- Yo no dejaría que a ellos les pasara algo.

-Cabo ¡Debes sacar a Rico de aquí! Montaña y Meche corta les pediré que saquen a Clasificado y a Sofía se aquí- Rico y Clasificado tenían más esperanza que yo.

-Skipper no te voy a dejar aquí, saldremos todos- Sofía trato de acercarse a mí pero se lo impedía, en verdad tenía que irse.

-Nadie se ira de aquí Skipper no dejaré que nadie se vaya con vida- Se irían de eso me encargaría yo, era mi trabajo después de todo.

-Ellos podrán irse Espiráculo esto es entre tú y yo después de todo yo te tire el ácido los chicos solo estaban ahí ¿No?- Espiráculo dudo pero finalmente respondió.

-Dado el poco tiempo que tengo creo que cederé a esa petición, la última Skipper- Les indique que se fueran pero nadie se movía.

-Deben cumplir esa orden tienen que hacerlo por Rico y Clasificado solo háganlo, necesito que lo hagan- Tenia un plan un poco loco pero confiaba en que funcionaria.

Me acerque a donde estaban Rico y Cabo él se veía un poco mejor que yo claro que lo estaba, le ayude a Cabo a levantar a Rico pero me junte con Rico debía hacerlo ahora.

-Rico sé que soportaras esto y que Kowalski podrá ayudarte, necesito que me des tu arma- Eso ultimo lo dije muy bajo para que Espiráculo no escuchará.

-Suerte- Me dijo Rico entregándome el arma sin que Espiráculo la viera y enseguida la guarde esto debía servir de algo.

-Skipper te veremos después, se que te veremos solo no tardes- Me dijo Cabo con un tono de preocupación, eso esperaba.

-Perderá esa cita vamos apurarse no queda mucho tiempo y debo cobrar mi venganza- Sé que no teníamos mucho tiempo seis o cinco minutos a lo mucho.

-Skipper debes volver ¿Entendido? Si veo que no regresas vendré por ti- Sofía beso mi mejilla eso era lo único que necesitaba, la amaba a ella y quería estar con ella.

-Solo cuida a los chicos por mi ¿Lo harás? Eres muy fuerte y sé que podrás con ellos- Así como ella pudo conmigo.

-Ellos pueden cuidarse solos pero tú no, gracias- ¿Gracias porque? Le preguntara después porque claro que regresaría.

Ellos se fueron sabía que no debían perder tiempo yo no lo perdería solo esperaría que se fueran saber que estaban a salvo y entonces si salir de aquí.

-Sabes Skipper puede que frustraras mi plan y mi venganza pero lo intentaré en otra ocasión y no estarás para salvarlos de nuevo- Bueno ese era mi trabajo.

-Puedes intentarlo las veces que sean Espiráculo pero siempre habrá algo que se te escape que nos ayude- La primera vez paso al igual que esta vez.

-Puede que tengas razón pero la diferencia es que ya no estarás tú, ellos se perderán y quien sabe que pasara con ellos- Estaba demasiado confiado.

-Aunque yo no este créeme que no estarán perdidos, nos conocemos desde siempre y sé que encontraran una manera de derrotarte si yo no estuviera- Pero para su mala suerte estaré.

-Ya veremos pero terminemos con esto el tiempo es poco aun debo escapar para planear lo que sigue, uno de cuatro no esta tan mal- Si eso era lo que creía.

-Tengo algo mejor que eso, uno de uno- Note lo confundido en su mirada tuve que hacer todo muy rápido, saque el arma y dispare en su pierna.

Tomo su pierna cayendo al suelo, gritando, cubriendo la herida inmediatamente soltando el arma me acerque a él y aleje el arma de su alcance, creo que salió bien ahora debía salir de aquí pero seria bastante difícil he perdido demasiada sangre apenas puedo estar de pie, comencé a caminar pero voltee a ver a Espiráculo.

-Sé que algún día me arrepentiré de esto- Me acerque a Espiráculo lo tome del brazo y comencé a arrastrarlo.

-¿Qué es lo que estás haciendo?- Pregunto bastante extrañado no lo culpó no me espere haciendo esto nunca.

-El peor error de mi vida, no soy como tú que busca la venganza además muerto no pagaras nada- ¿Cómo podía estar haciendo esto? Apenas podía caminar y venía arrastrando a Espiráculo.

Las escaleras fueron lo más difícil hubo más de una vez que escupí sangre pero seguía sabía que quedaban como dos o tres minutos y debía apurarme ya que no sabía que rango tenía la explosión así que debía alejarme lo más posible, salí de ahí alejándose pero no veía a los chicos, solo me aleje un poco mas cuando solté a Espiráculo y caí yo, estaba demasiado cansado, no podía moverme.

Comencé a cerrar los ojos respiraba entrecortadamente apenas se escuchaba pero antes de perder el conocimiento escuche algunas cosas, unas fuertes sirenas de policía acercándose una gran explosión y mi nombre siendo gritado muchas veces fue entonces cuando caí rendido.

**Nota de la autora: No sé si se vio muy claro o no pero Skipper eligió a Sofía creo que no lo puse tan claro, solo quedan dos capítulo más donde pasara lo de Cabo como lo dije además del término del romance Skilene y ya en el último definir lo que queda de la historia así que si actualizo a tiempo terminara el viernes pero aun faltaría el final alternativo, gracias por leer. **

**Mar pie85: Demasiado intenso, pronto sabrán más de lo que hizo en estos años tengo algunos proyectos por ahí, aun permanecieron bien no me atreví a tocar a Cabo y a Kowalski ya me había pasado bastante con él, lo se me pase un poquito con eso, mi hermano pocas veces no me ha dejado escribir la historia también luego por eso tardo, nunca entenderá, saludos.**

**Eldayanet****: Wazaaa, ****te****dije****que****iban a estar lastimados, no se estaba viendo a quien lastimar y al final me decidí por ellos tres, lo se me pase un poco pero quise poner no se más emoción, lo se me fue prácticamente imposible de hecho hoy tarde por adelantar mucho para que ya no pase, porque así somos las escritoras nos gusta dejarlos con la intriga, escogió a Sofía mis razones las daré en el siguiente capítulo ya que muchos preguntaran porque, sí que me fue difícil, yo también tengo problemas para dormir, te aconsejo que tomes leche o te en la noche eso siempre me funciona a mí, sino cánsate, si fue su hermoso cumpleaños en eso también ocupe mi día y luego su video lo ame con todo mi corazón, saludos. **

**No olviden comentar si les gusto que les gustaría que pasara o algún a duda que tengan, cualquier cosa pero comenten. **

**Hasta la próxima. Bye.**


	61. Chapter 61 No perdí, me rendí

Hola mis queridos lectores de nuevo tarde es subir el capítulo pero sucede que adelante las nuevas historia que tengo en mente para que igual no suceda esto, ya verán de que se trata, al final verán porque elegí a Sofía porque creo que quedaron dudas, y sin más el capítulo de hoy.

**Los personajes no me pertenecen a mi si no a Tom McGrath y Eric Darnell creadores de la serie pero la historia sí es mía.**

**Capítulo 61: No perdí, me rendí. **

**Narrado por Cabo.**

-Estarás bien Rico ya verás que pronto todo esto acabara- Rico no estaba tan mal pero sabía que necesitaba atención médica urgentemente.

-¿Verdad?- Nunca estuvimos en una situación similar a esto así que era obvio que las dudas estarían presentes.

-Si, solo tenemos que salir todos de aquí y todo acabara- Eso era lo que me repita una y otra vez, solo quiero que eso pase.

-Debemos evacuar el tiempo que nos queda es poco además no sabemos cuando daño puede haber debemos alejarnos lo más posible- Kowalski tenía razón pero debíamos esperar a Skipper ¿No?

-Pero debemos esperar a Skipper no podemos irnos sin él- Dije en verdad preocupado no podíamos dejarlo apenas accedí a dejarlo allá arriba solo.

-¿Qué cree que está haciendo? Es demasiado peligroso que este solo con Espiráculo debemos ir por él- No sé si sería buena idea.

-No creo que sea tan buena idea si Espiráculo ve que intentamos algo puede que termine de una vez- No quería que nadie más saliera herido.

-Debemos salir de aquí a mí tampoco me agrada la idea de dejarlo solo con Espiráculo pero hay heridos y civiles aquí- Clasificado apenas podía hablar debido a la herida de bala.

-¿Y si necesita ayuda para salir de aquí? No podemos dejarlo solo- Kowalski tenía razón no lo íbamos a abandonar.

-Por ahora creo que es más prudente poner a los heridos, los malos y los civiles fuera después veremos eso- ¿De verdad? No me sentía cómodo haciendo eso.

Todos estuvimos de acuerdo con eso, un poco nos sentíamos mal dejándolo solo pero sé que debíamos hacer esto primero, así que mientras Eva, Marlene y Kowalski ayudaban a Clasificado, Montaña y Meche corta sacaban al equipo de Hans por ultimo Sofía y yo ayudábamos a Rico, nos apuramos en salir cuando pensamos que era una distancia a salvo los nervios subieron.

-Creo que es momento de ir por Skipper, aún hay tiempo- No sabía si había tiempo ni cuánto tiempo teníamos solo quería ir por él.

-Quedan tres minutos, deberán ir dos los más rápidos deberán hacerlo enseguida- Supongo que solo éramos Kowalski y yo.

Antes de que pudiéramos reaccionar se oyó otro disparo, todos nos detuvimos enseguida, esperaba que no fuera lo que pasaba por mi mente, iríamos y encontraríamos bien a Skipper ese sonido solo fue un gran susto nada mas solo eso, nos quedamos helados tanto tiempo que dejamos correrlo.

-Cabo no perdamos más tiempo debemos ir y ayudar a Skipper- Estamos a punto de ir pero Montaña nos detuvo sosteniéndonos fuertemente.

-Esperen el tiempo es menor dudo que logren hacerlo- ¿Qué? No podíamos dejarlo ahí si todavía no salía es que tenía problemas.

-Debemos intentarlo si nos apuramos lograremos salir los tres- Kowalski trato de razonar con él pero por más que forcejeamos no logramos escapar.

-Lo sentimos pero no dejaremos morir a tres si podemos salvar a dos- ¡No íbamos a dejarlo! ¿Por qué no lo entienden?

-¿Ustedes dejarían a uno de los suyos? Porque nosotros jamás lo haríamos ¡Deben entenderlo!- Por estar haciendo esto perdíamos más y más tiempo.

-Cabo jamás lo haríamos pero estoy seguro que si la situación fuera al revés harían lo mismo- ¿Por qué están tan seguros de eso?

-¡No lo haríamos! Lo que haríamos es tratar de salvar a quien está allá y quien esta allá es nuestro amigo- Sé que cada vez quedaba menos tiempo para ayudarlo.

-Chicos pueden morir saben que es demasiado arriesgado- Sé que era arriesgado pero no podía quedarme sin hacer nada.

-Mientras mas nos detengas mas será arriesgado deben dejarnos ir y ayudarlo- Kowalski volvió a intentarlo pero de nuevo fallo.

-Se que seguramente nos odiaran por hacerles esto, pero deben entender que debemos protegerlos a toda costa no podemos arriesgarnos a perderlos a los tres- Pero tampoco debían arriesgarse a perder a Skipper.

-¿Y perderlo a él? Enserio no los entiendo, dejaran que un amigo muera cuando sabían que pudieron ayudarlo, es de lo peor- Podíamos haber ido y regresado sanos y salvo pero ellos lo impidieron.

-Skipper dio la orden deben de entenderlo sólo los está protegiendo no le hubiera gustado que regresaran a arriesgar sus vidas por la de él- ¿Por qué Clasificado decía eso?

-¿De que estas hablando? Skipper jamás nos hubiera dejado así- No entendí lo que quiso decir Clasificado.

-Exacto jamás hubiera dejado a ninguno de ustedes pero él pido que lo dejaran ¿No lo ven? Cielos chicos pensé que lo sabían la principal prioridad de un líder no es la misión o los enemigos es mantener a su equipo a salvo pase lo que pase- Todos esos momentos donde él nos ponía a salvo llegaron a mi mente.

Los refuerzos se venían acercando eran buenas noticias pero ¿Por qué habían tardado? No sé cuánto tiempo quedaba seguramente muy poco y Skipper seguía sin parecer ¿Por qué no nos dejaron ir? Quizás ahora ya tendríamos a Skipper aquí con nosotros, seguía viendo hacia el lugar cuando lo vi salir apenas podía caminar venía arrastrando algo ¡A Espiráculo! No me lo esperaba, no de él.

-¡Skipper!- Grité, no podía creerlo ¡Lo había logrado! Había salido sano y salvo y no solo eso sino que también con Espiráculo.

La emoción no duro demasiado ya que lo vimos caer seguido que la fábrica explotó nos sorprendimos creo que ya nadie llevaba el tiempo que faltaba para eso, pero eso no fue lo que más nos importó, forcejeamos de nuevo con Montaña pero esta vez nos dejo ir, corrimos hacia Skipper además no podíamos dejar escapar a Espiráculo, por suerte estaba vivo.

-Solo esta inconsciente, pero ha perdido demasiada sangre deben atenderlo rápido demlo contrario puede que no sobreviva- Kowalski como pudo cubrió la herida pero no debíamos preocuparnos tanto la ayuda ya había llegado.

Estábamos en el hospital, no pase nada después de eso solo que la base se llevó a todo el equipo de Hans también a Espiráculo pero tuvieron que atenderlo a él ya que tenía una herida de bala pero nada serio, lo mismo con Clasificado y Rico además del intenso dolor y las puntadas nada más paso, no podía decir lo mismo de Skipper de él aun no sabíamos nada.

-¿Estará bien?- Me pregunto Rico notoriamente preocupado, no sabía que decirle no quería preocuparlo mas pero tampoco mentirle.

-No lo sé Rico, espero que lo esté- No nos habían dicho nada de él desde que llegamos ni siquiera había despertado.

-¡Rico! ¿Estás bien?- Percky de repente entro abrasando a Rico como si su vida dependiera de ello, tuvimos que avisarles a muchas personas que estábamos aquí.

-Sí, solo rasguño- Claro solo un rasguño pero bueno supongo que no quería preocuparla más de lo que se veía.

-En serio me preocupe demasiado por ti más cuando me dijeron que estabas aquí- Ver esa escena me recordó a Natalia seguramente ahora ya estaría muy lejos.

-¿Cabo?- ¿Qué? Imposible que fuera su voz no podía ser que estuviera aquí ¿Qué haría aquí? Ella debía estar lejos.

-Natalia ¿Qué haces aquí? Se supone que tu vuelo salía esta mañana- Además ¿Qué hace en el hospital?

-¿No recuerdas tu mensaje? Dijiste que si me quedaba me darías una buena razón para hacerlo a eso vine- ¿La razón? No tenía ninguna.

-Es que yo enserio no pensé que te quedarás jamás lo imagine- Estoy quedando muy mal frente a ella, al no tener respuesta.

-Entonces ¿No tienes ninguna razón para que me quede?- ¿La tengo? Es decir no tengo nada ni siquiera se porque se lo pedí solo lo hice.

-Es que yo… te quiero- Esas últimas palabras salieron por si solas, solo lo hice ¿La quiero? Pero claro que la quiero.

-¿Lo dices en serio? ¿De verdad me quieres?- Creo que eso es lo que Rico intento decirme todo el tiempo y yo no lo note.

-Bastante en serio, creo que siempre lo supe pero no lo quise ver- Pero ¿Ella sentía lo mismo que yo? No lo sé.

-No te culpo por no verlo yo tampoco lo había visto antes lo cierto es que siempre te he querido- ¡De verdad! Me siento tonto al no haberlo visto antes.

-¿Cómo supiste que estaba aquí?- Le avisamos a pocas personas no queríamos hacer un escándalo mayor.

-Percky me lo dijo fue por mi y me ayudo a abrir un poco los ojos- ¿Enserio? Eso significa que también Rico lo sabía por eso tanta insistencia de su parte.

-¿Ustedes lo sabían?- Le pregunte a Rico y Percky la misma pregunta sonó algo tonta era más que obvio que lo sabían.

-Claro que lo sabíamos Cabo me sorprende que tu no- Normalmente yo sabía ver esto pero en esta ocasión falle.

-Supongo que fue que no quise ver lo obvio- Y lo obvio es que enserio la quería por eso actuaba así solo estaba enamorado de ella.

**Narrado por Marlene.**

¿Cómo estará él? Desde que llegamos no sabíamos nada de él me preocupaba demasiado, esto me estaba matando solo quería saber que estaba bien, no quería perderlo no así, siempre temí que llegara este día, estar en la sala de espera sin saber si sobrevivía o no, por eso lo deje hace años quería evitar esto y aquí estoy ¿Por qué las cosas se complican así?

A lo lejos logre ver a Sofía ella estaba igual de preocupada que yo pero no lo demostraba, solo estaba ahí sentada como si nada, según Hans, Skipper ya había elegido ¿La habrá elegido a ella? No sé qué habrá elegido Skipper lo que sea prometí respetarlo a como diera lugar, aunque me doliera en el alma.

-¿Son los Familiares de Skipper Henderson?- Le avise a mi tía pero aun no había llegado supongo que debía de responder.

-Bueno yo soy su prima, le avise a su madre pero aun no llega ¿Cómo está?- Solo pedía que estuviera bien, no quería que se fuera así.

-Esta bien para tener dos balazos uno que ya estaba curado y el reciente el problema con eso es que perdió demasiado sangre necesitamos operarlo pero para eso necesitamos más sangre- ¿Estaba en riesgo de morir?

-De lo contrario no podremos operar necesitamos sacar la bala que está dando problemas pero sin la sangre el paciente morirá- No puede pasar eso.

-Bueno Dr. nos podría decir de que tipo de sangre necesita nuestro amigo- En serio necesito ayudar a Skipper no puedo dejar que muera.

-El tipo de sangre que necesito para la operación es AB negativo- Yo también soy del mismo tipo de sangre que Skipper.

-Yo soy del mismo tipo de sangre que Skipper yo puedo donar- Ahora es cuando agradezco demasiado que seamos familia.

-Deberás venir conmigo para que ten saquen la sangre debemos operar lo mas pronto posible- Seguí al Dr. no me importaba a donde fuera solo que esta era la única manera de ayudar Skipper.

-Tendré todo lo necesario para la operación solo tardaremos unos minutos y entraremos al quirófano- Pero antes necesitaba verlo.

-Antes de que lo operen ¿Cree que pueda verlo? Solo por unos momentos en lo que se lo llevan- Esperaba en verdad poder verlo.

-Solo unos momentos después de eso tardara mucho para que lo vean, sígame la llevaré a donde esta- Aunque sean solo pocos minutos.

-¿Esta conciente? Digo por si puedo decirle algo antes que de lo lleven- Solo quería que supiera que estaría para él.

-No tanto, la pérdida de sangre no lo deja estar más conciente por eso debemos operarlo ya, tendrá solo uno momentos enseguida vienen por él- Estaba frente a su habitación, estaba ansiosa.

-Gracias por todo- El docto solo asintió y se retiró, abrí la puerta ligeramente solo lo vi acostado y no dude en acercarme a él.

-Skipper no sé si sepas lo que estoy diciendo o entiendas algo pero sé que saldrás bien, estaré esperándote afuera- Se lo fuerte que es, eso lo ayudara.

-¿Sofía? ¿Eres tú?- Eso definitivamente me destruyó, esto ya me había dejado claro todo la había elegido a ella.

-La elegiste a ella ¿Verdad? No sé por qué no me sorprende tanto, yo te deje ir y cuando te quise de vuelta ella ya te tenia- Me toco perder pero no, en realidad yo me rendí.

-Sofía te amo estaré bien lo prometo - Claro que la amas a ella, no sé cómo se ganó tu corazón pero lo logro, ella sin querer gano.

-Señorita tenemos que llevarnos al paciente a la sala de operaciones- Una enfermera entro, supongo que era el momento, esperaba que todo saliera bien.

-Claro, llévenselo yo estaré afuera- Salí de ahí, quería derramar lagrimas pero no lo haría aquí no podía pero es lo que yo elegí hace años ¿No?

Me aleje de los chicos solo un poco, en cualquier momento llegaría mi ría y seguramente junto a mi madre tendría que decirles todo ahora si todo justo lo que no quería pero debo admitirlo es demasiado triste encontrar a la persona que es para uno y luego perderla.

**Nota de la autora: Aun falta un capítulo que será el final (viernes) planeó que el final alternativo dure un capítulo o dos a lo mucho nada más ¿Porque elegí a Sofía? No estoy muy de acuerdo con la relaciones entre familiares ¿Por qué hice una historia así? Estaba entre dos historia y me agrado mas esta idea no quise dejarla escapar, además la cree con actitudes que amo y la más importante porque ame la historia que hizo con Skipper quedan tan bien que ellos merecían ganar, gracias por seguir leyendo. **

**Mari pie85: Esa decidió fue mía, yo lo puse con ella, la quiere demasiado ya lo verán en el final, tengo un proyecto en mente puedes ver mi perfil ahí hay mucho más sobre ese proyecto, a Cabo jamás lo tocaría así y a Kowalski ya lo había puesto de malo y demasiadas cosas, lo se apenas ayer pude leerlo en serio he estado ocupada con trabajo y actualizo aquí, eso planeó hacer claro que la subiré, saludos.**

**Eldayanet****: Wazaaa, ****se ****que te ****alegraría**** por eso ****pero ****después**** de ****pensarlo**** mucho enserio quiero ****esa ****pareja ****tenía ****que ****ser l****a ****definitiva ****aquí****, ****no**** se creó que es ****porque**** es el ****que**** mas ****se ****arriesga ****del ****equipo****, ****en ****este**** caso porque es ****el**** protagonista, tampoco ****me ****sentí**** capaz ****de**** matar ****a**** Espiráculo ****no ****creo**** que sea bueno, ****sé****que tiene ****que ****llegar**** el final es triste ****tampoco ****quiero ****que ****pase****, ****no habrá ****tercera ****temporada**** de ****hecho**** no ****iba ****a ****haber segunda pero me decidí después, habrá otro proyecto que tengo en mente, por si quieres saber más de ello puedes visitar mi perfil ahí hay más, a mí me funciona pero no se también he tenido insomnio pero lo arreglo cerrando los ojos y tratando de dormir, es mi último recurso, saludos.**

**No olviden comentar si les gusto que les gustaría que pasara o algún a duda que tengan, cualquier cosa pero comenten. **

**Hasta la próxima. Bye.**


	62. Chapter 62 Todo termino

Hola mis queridos lectores lamento subirlo tan tarde pero no lo tenía completamente listo tuve que agregarle bastantes cosas que se me ocurrieron además como les digo salgo demasiado tarde y eso me quito tiempo ya acabo la historia pero aún falta el final alternativo y sin más el fina.

**Los personajes no me pertenecen a mi si no a Tom McGrath y Eric Darnell creadores de la serie pero la historia sí es mía.**

**Capítulo 62: Todo termino. **

**Narrado por Rico.**

Aun seguíamos aquí ¿Cuánto tiempo duran las operaciones? Ya había durado demasiado, pero claro yo no era muy paciente, lo mío duro menos pero claro la bala no había sido un problema además que no perdí mucha sangre, pero no podría hacer muchos esfuerzos por el momento, por otro lado Cabo por fin abrió los ojos, pensé que jamás lo haría.

-¿Por qué no mencionaste nada sobre "eso"?- Ahora Cabo me pedía una explicación de porqué jamás le dije la verdad.

-¿Me creerías?- Cuando se lo insinué se molestó por mi atrevimiento ahora imagínense si le digo todo.

-Bueno tienes razón posiblemente no te hubiera creído y hubiera dicho muchas cosas- Por eso mismo no me atreví a decirle nada.

-Ciego- Cualquiera lo hubiera visto pero claro que él no lo vio supongo que no era tan bueno en esto como decía.

-No puedo creerlo que tú te dieras cuenta de eso y yo no- Yo menos lo creía digo él era experto en esto pero siempre hay una primera vez.

-Sin importar- Bueno eso ya no importaba lo importante es que ya por fin lo vio, sé que más adelante se arrepentirá si no hacía nada.

-Gracias enserio Rico sin Percky y tú no creo que esto fuera posible- No hice nada solo lo ayude un poco.

-Nah no agradecer tú y Natalia ¿Eh?- ¿Desde hace cuánto no veía a Cabo con una chica? Desde siempre la última vez recuerdo que fue con Shauna.

-Bueno si ya sabes solo se dio, no sé qué pasara después con nosotros pero espero terminemos juntos- Aquí va Cabo con sus cursilerías.

-Basta- No me gustaba para nada escuchar cosas cursis, me provocaba unas enormes ganas de vomitar.

-Perdón olvidaba eso, cambiando de tema ya tardaron bastante ¿No?- Si ya habían pasado bastantes horas ¿Cuándo saldrían?

-No tardar- Esperaba que no tardar más tiempo solo queríamos saber si todo estaba bien solo eso queríamos eso.

-Espero que este bien, aunque me alegro que esto haya acabado- Era cierto ahora todo había acabado, derrotamos a Espiráculo.

-¿Seguro?- Hace años pensamos que esto había terminado lo dejamos atrás pero nuevamente llego esperaba esta vez fuera definitivamente.

-Esto acabo definitivamente- Me dijo más tranquilo Cabo, ahora estaba seguro de que esto verdaderamente acabo.

**Narrado por Kowalski.**

-Estará bien es normal que estas operaciones lleven bastante tiempo- Sofía no paraba de estar de un lado a otro, comenzaba a ser irritante.

-No es normal que tarden tanto, no era nada complicado solo debía sacar una bala- Claro que era complicado, todos los procesos médicos lo son.

-Es complicado, tienen que tener demasiado cuidado en sacar la bala pueden dañar algo importante además de la sangre que necesitaban- No sé por qué se lo explicaba sabía que seguiría pensando que tardan sin motivo.

-Lo sé pero ya debieron haber acabado o habernos dicho algo pero no seguimos aquí esperando- Todos estábamos desesperados.

-Solo tienes que ser paciente ya verás que no tardarán en decirnos como esta, estar así nos ayudara en nada- Solo hacía que yo también me pusiera así.

-No puedo evitar estar así, él es la única persona que me ha importado en varios años- Claro que lo sabía y lo entendía totalmente.

-Mira que lo entiendo pero ponerte así solo lograras ponerte mucho y ponernos peor a todos- Solo tenía que dejar de hacerlo.

-Está bien me calmare, pero si no salen en menos de media hora volveré a ponerme así y no espero reclamos- Bueno seguro saldrían antes de eso.

-Te aseguro que saldrán antes de eso, para perder el tiempo habla conmigo- El tiempo pasaba lento creo que así pasaría más rápido.

-No sé de qué hablar ahora mi cabeza da muchas vueltas, todo esto es tan confuso para mí, no sé qué pasara después- ¿Por qué se preocupaba tanto de eso?

-No te preocupes por lo que pasara después mira ¿Abandonaras tu otra vida no?- Estaba seguro que sí, ya no era la misma de antes.

-Seguro ustedes no me dejarían volver, además no tengo intenciones de hacerlo mi vida será un completo caos- Sé que le llegan demasiados cambios a los que ella aún no se acostumbra.

-Te acostumbraras a ser buena, veras que no es una tarea demasiado difícil te ayudaremos eso tenlo por seguro- Los chicos la queríamos y mucho.

-Está bien creo que lo mío se va arreglando poco a poco pero dime ¿Que harás tú?- ¿Como que haría yo? Pues seguir como he seguido.

-Yo no cambio en nada seguiré como hasta ahora, no tiene por qué cambiar- Todo estaba bien para mí, no tenía ningún problema.

-Sabes que no es cierto, no trates de ocultármelo ¿Qué pasara con Stacy?- Justo el punto que no quería tratar.

-No sé qué pasara, le creo en todo pero han pasado tantas cosas, quizás yo no sirva para esto de las relaciones- Nunca me fue bien quizás fue por eso.

-No digas eso, las circunstancias no lo han permitido solamente no debes negártelo ella te quiere, tu la quieres ¿No es suficiente?- No lo era.

-A veces eso no es suficiente, no quiero cometer errores y dañarla o que pase al revés es demasiado complicado- No sé si lo entendería.

-Tú lo haces complicado yo también tengo miedo que las cosas no funcionen con Skipper pero lo intentaré tu deberías hacer lo mismo- No era lo mismo.

-No es igual, es la primera oportunidad que se dan tú y Skipper en cambio yo y Stacy ya tuvimos nuestra oportunidad- Y vaya oportunidad.

-El miedo no te deja pensar no puedes rendirte así y lo sabes, toma una decisión espero sea la correcta- Y Sofía se alejo de mi dejándome solo seguramente quería que pensara las cosas.

No sé qué hacer, una parte de mi quiere volver a intentarlo pero la otra me dice que retroceda antes de que me haga daño ¿Cuál seguir? No lo sé quizás lo pensaría después ahora todo estaba muy reciente, estaba preocupado y cansado sería mejor tomar la decisión después, estaba dispuesto a ir con los chicos pero me detuve abruptamente, ahí estaba Stacy ¿También le habían dicho a ella?

-Kowalski me avisaron lo que paso ¿Estas bien?- Todo lo que pensé antes de verla se iba ¿Qué más podía hacer? Nada fue nuestra culpa.

-Ahora lo estoy- Estos nos sin ella fueron terribles pocas cosas me hacían sonreír en esos momentos y eso solo los chicos.

Antes de que dijera otra cosa me acerque a ella la tome en mis brazos y la bese, la decisión estaba tomada si ella quería esto volvería a comenzar, enserio lo quería puede que comentamos errores pero de mi parte tratare de arreglarlo siempre, es una promesa.

-¿Porque hiciste eso? No me lo esperaba- Yo tampoco lo esperaba solo actúe sin pensarlo, pero solo que al verla después de todo lo que ha pasado.

-Perdona pero necesitaba hacerlo, no sé qué pueda pasar en un futuro lo único que se es que quiero que estés en el- ¿Sonó demasiado cursi?

-¿Estás hablando en serio? La última vez que nos vimos dijiste que no querías nada ningún tipo de relación- Cierto, cuando me estaba ayudando con mi loco plan.

-Se lo que dije pero se que ahora debo pedirte esto de lo contrario me arrepentiré el resto de mi vida, pero es solo si tu quieres- En verdad quería esto.

-Claro que quiero esto, eres el único hombre que he amado ¿Cómo no aceptar estar contigo?- Tenia mis dudas si me quería de vuelta.

-Solo tenía dudas, ha pasado tanto que la verdad me parece increíble que aún me quieras- Me parece increíble cuanto había durado este sentimiento.

-Siempre te amare, sé que demasiadas cosas pero veras que a pesar de todo estaremos juntos- Sé que podía confiar en ella.

-No puedo asegurar que será perfecto pero que mientras pueda estaré ahí- No proletaria algo que no sabía si podía cumplir pero siempre estaré ahí por estos años de ausencia.

**Narrado por Skipper.**

Apenas abrí mis ojos me costo unos segundos acostumbrarme a la luz ¿Dónde estaba? Cierto en el hospital, no recuerdo mucho solo que salí de aquel lugar junto con Espiráculo, después que estaba en esta misma habitación y Sofía estaba conmigo es lo último que recuerdo, trate de moverme pero me dolía, seguro por la bala seria pero que cuando Kowalski me disparo.

-¡Hijo! Ya despertaste- Mi madre se acercó a mi alegre y comenzó a revisarme ¿No era obvio que estaba bien?

-Mama detente estoy bien solo un poco adolorido pero no es nada grave- Lo único que pude hacer fue sentarme y eso con incomodidad.

-¿Por qué no mencionaste nada de que alguien intento matarte?- Supongo que debía enterarse tarde o temprano de esto.

-No quise preocuparte además en la base nos encargaron mantenerlo en secreto- Más que nada no quería que se enterara.

-No estoy hablando de ahora estoy hablando de hace años la primera vez que ese sujeto intento hacerte algo- ¿Qué? ¿Cómo se enteró? Esperaba que se enterara de ahora pero no de hace años.

-¿Cómo supiste de eso?- Nunca quise que se enterara de eso, además que para ella aún era muy joven y sin experiencia se lo oculte por ocho años.

-Marlene me lo conto ya que no me quede conforme con lo poco que me dijo ¿Por qué lo ocultaste?- No culpo a Marlene supongo que había demasiados espacios en blanco que tuvo que decirle.

-Sabía que reaccionarias mal al saber que alguien intentaba matarme más porque aún me tratabas como si fuera un niño- Muchas veces me imaginaba su reacción.

-Esa no es razón suficiente para mentirme más si alguien trataba de hacerte algo primero lo tuyo con Marlene después esto ¿Hay algo más que deba saber?- Bueno solo una cosa más.

-Bueno jamás puedo ir a Dinamarca de lo contrario me arrestaran- Tampoco le mencione ese detalle, era difícil de creerlo.

-No quiero ni imaginar que hiciste ¿Algo más?- No nada mas además lo que paso en Dinamarca yo no tuve la culpa.

-Nada mas eso es todo y lo de Dinamarca te juro que no tuve la culpa por algo sigo aquí- Todo fue culpa de Hans.

-Se que ya estas demasiado grande para recibir regaños pero debes entender que solo me preocupó por ti, lo entenderás cuando tengas hijos- Supongo que entenderé todo, cielos imagine a mí y a Sofía con un hijo.

-Ten por seguro que lo entenderé a todo esto ¿Puedo hablar con los chicos?- Necesitaba saber algunas cosas que solo ellos podían aclararme.

-Les diré que quiere hablar con ellos pero antes Marlene quiere hablar contigo- Se alejó de mí para acercarse a la puerta, la abrió y enseguida entro Marlene.

-Solo serán por unos momentos gracias tía- Mi madre salió de la habitación dejándonos solos a mí y a Marlene.

-Sé que seguramente tu donaste sangre enserio te lo agradezco- Desde niño sabía que teníamos el mismo tipo de sangre.

-No tienes que agradecerme lo volvería a hacer si tuviera la oportunidad, no te dejaría morir si tuviera la oportunidad de ayudarte a vivir- Sé que sí, así era ella.

-Salvaste mi vida es lo menos que puedo hacer aunque las cosas entre nosotros sean así- Sabia que ella aún me quería pero yo ya no.

-Si se perfectamente como son las cosas, la elegiste a ella ¿Verdad? No digas más dije que respetaría tu decisión- Agradecida mucho eso pero se que le dolía lo mismo sentí en su momento, cuando me entere que se casaría.

-En verdad aprecio eso pero no quiero que nos distanciemos mucho después de todo somos familia y nos tenemos unos a los otros- La familia debe mantenerse unida ¿No?

-Comparto eso, además nunca podremos estar lejos por una u otra razón estaremos viéndonos después de todos somos primos- No, los primos no se besan no comparten un sentimiento ni mucho menos tienen una historia como la nuestra.

-No Marlene solo más que primos- Aunque menos que una pareja solo eso seremos siempre, así lo he decidió yo.

-Te amo Skipper recuerda eso no pueden quitárselo- Con eso ultimo ella también abandono la habitación, enseguida entraron los chicos.

-Nos dijeron que nos mandaste a llamar- Se veían bien, claro que estaban bien ese era mi propósito, mantenerlos a salvo.

-Por supuesto chicos, solo quiero que me informen de la situación- Seguro ya me podían dar algo sobre nuestra "exitosa" misión.

-Bueno Espiráculo luego de ser curado del balazo que le diste fue llevado a otra cárcel de máxima seguridad en Francia- Me dijo Kowalski, eso eran buenas noticias.

-Al resto del equipo de Hans los llevaron a diferentes prisiones ya que ellos también eran buscados- Dijo Cabo, al parecer fue una muy buena misión.

-Todos salvo- Dijo Rico, si afortunadamente todos salimos de ahí unos mejores que otros pero lo principal es que con vida.

-Muchachos otra misión más cumplida, estoy muy orgulloso de todos ustedes manejaron la situación de la mejor manera, pero se mostraron fuertes en todo momento, me alegra mucho tenerlos como equipo y como amigos- Esta en definitiva fue la misión de nuestras vidas.

-A nosotros nos alegra que seas nuestro líder hablo por todos, gracias por preocuparte por nosotros así- Siempre lo haría ese era mi trabajo.

-Somos un equipo- Así es como resolvíamos todo, siempre juntos comenzamos juntos y así terminaremos.

-Skipper- Ahí estaba otra vez su voz como amaba su voz, los chicos entendieron enseguida y salieron de ahí.

-Sofía- Ella se acercó a mí, me abrazo cuidadosamente pero yo la envolví en mis brazos la necesitaba cerca, la necesitaba a ella porque a ella escogí.

* * *

-Es una pena que deban irse ahora que empezábamos a llevarnos tan bien- La ráfaga polar estaba a punto de irse ya había pasado un mes después de todo lo que paso con Espiráculo.

-Lo sé pero tengan por seguro que nos volveremos a ver- Montaña nos quería mucho y le daba mucha tristeza irse.

-Sera difícil saben nos acostumbramos a su presencia será difícil volver a lo normal- Meche corta también sería muy extraño eran con los únicos que podía condenar.

-Solo traten de no meterse en más problemas, cuídense chicos- También a Eva paso más tiempo con nosotros se volvió parte importante del equipo.

-Debo decir que a pesar de sus malos hábitos son buenas personas y sin duda un buen equipo, será un placer trabajar con ustedes en otra ocasión- Por último fue Clasificado, fue con quien peor me lleve no puedo creer que lo extrañare.

-Sera un placer para nosotros espero que nos veamos más pronto que tengan buen viaje, adiós- Así ellos se fueron no fue tan emotiva porque sabía que nos volveríamos a ver en cuestión de tiempo.

-A pesar de que al principio se llevaban terrible los extrañare- Sofía estaba al lado mío igual que los chicos.

-Lo se eran buenos sujetos demasiado ordenados para nuestro gusto pero al final lo logramos- Logramos trabajar como un solo equipo.

-Les dije que solo necesitábamos tiempo para llevarnos bien con ellos- Si Cabo siempre decía eso, de todo el mundo.

-Siempre dices eso Cabo ¿Y qué tal tu Kowalski como terminaron las cosas con Eva?- Estuvieron un buen rato platicando.

-Quedamos muy bien, sin problemas espero que encuentre a alguien- Eso era bueno yo también hice las paces con Marlene.

-Al parecer todo los asuntos quedaron terminados ¿Cuándo debemos regresar?- Nos alargaron el descanso debido a todo lo que pasamos.

-Hasta dentro de tres semanas Skipper- Aun teníamos tiempo para disfrutar al máximo de esto, todos con nuestras respectivas parejas.

-Parece que aún tenemos tiempo de sobra ¿Qué debemos hacer?- Yo tenia algo planeado para esta noche.

-¡Tengo noticia!- Grito entusiasmado Rico parece que este día sería demasiado especial, ahora Rico con su noticia.

-¿Cuál es la maravillosa noticia que tienes que decirnos Rico?- No dejaba de moverse estaba demasiado feliz.

-¡Casarme!- ¿De verdad? Rico se iba a casar no puede ser nunca lo pensé, él no se veía de los que daban ese paso.

Todos los demás se acercaron a felicitar a Rico yo me quede un poco lejos de los demás pensando, Rico me había ganado aunque claro él ya llevaba años de relación y yo apenas un mes a lo mucho pero yo también lo haría sin importar que lo había hecho primero, metí mi mano en mi bolsillo de ahí saque el anillo lo haría esta noche no sabía que me diera pero solo sabía una cosa que la amaba como a nadie este si era amor solo esperaría que me diera el sí.

**Fin.**

**Nota de la autora: Espero les haya gustado el final, como sabrán esto más o menos no acaba aquí aún habrá otra historia donde explicaré que paso en los ocho años y que paso después de esta historia, esa historia se subirá después que acabe "Happy Mistakes" serán one Shots, aún falta el final alternativo donde Skipper se queda con Marlene gracias por haber leído esta historia.**

**Marie2486: En este caso fui yo quien decidí que se quedara con ella, pero haré otro final donde se queda con Marlene, por si quieres verlo, gracias por haber leído esta historia.**

**Eldayanet****: Wazaaa, ****claro ****que ****las ****odia ****pero**** cuando ****tienes ****una ****bala y ****puedes ****morir**** creo ****que**** no ****debe**** importarte ****mucho****, ****acertaste ****ambos son mis favoritos se notó mucho, duele pero así es a veces cuando quieres que esa persona regrese ya es tarde, no es demasiado pero no sé, sería bastante trabajo y no cuento con eso, muy pronto estarán en marcha uno de ellos, no me gusta matar a nadie por eso no lo he hecho aún, lo se luego yo me duermo súper tarde y llego terrible a la escuela, gracias por haber leído esta historia.**

**Mari pie85: Lo regrese a como era antes, tenía que hacerlo no lo iba a dejar así, es lo que pasa cuando te disparan dos veces, más cuando llevas mucho tiempo sin atender, yo tampoco se el mío de hecho tuve que preguntar en mi escuela porque no sabía bien, lo se to no tengo problema con eso de hecho lo entiendo, llegara otra que estará en lugar de esta y como dije los one Shots denlo que paso en estos años se subirse después de Happy Mistakes, gracias por haber leído esta historia. **

**No olviden comentar si les gusto que les gustaría que pasara o algún a duda que tengan, cualquier cosa pero comenten. **

**Hasta la próxima. Bye.**


	63. Chapter 63 Final alternativo

Hola mis queridos lectores pues aquí está el final alternativo, para esos que quería Skilene como pareja final, gracias a todos lo que apoyaron esta historia este aun no es el final continúan más proyectos, uno referente a esta y la anterior historia y sin más el capítulo de hoy.

**Los personajes no me pertenecen a mi si no a Tom McGrath y Eric Darnell creadores de la serie pero la historia sí es mía.**

**Capítulo 63: Final alternativo.**

**Narrado por Skipper.**

-¡Skipper!- ¡Esa voz! ¿Qué hacia ella aquí? Solo se ponía en peligro estando aquí con Espiráculo, a ella no.

-¡Marlene debes irte ahora!- Como pude me levante me dolía demasiado tuve que usar toda mi fuerza para levantarme.

-¿Por qué no dejamos que se quede Skipper? Después de todo ella debería presenciar todo esto- No podía permitir que le hiciera algo.

-Esto es entre nosotros Espiráculo solo concentrémonos en esto ¿Quieres?- Ahora enserio que tenía que actuar.

-Ya no es solo contra ustedes cuatro es contra todos ustedes, nadie se ira de aquí al menos no con vida- Debíamos detenerlo ahora era nuestra única esperanza.

-Esto lo estas tomando demasiado mal Espiráculo no creo que esta sea la manera de hacer las cosas, si sigues así me estas obligando a hacer algo que definitivamente no quiero hacer- Era lo único que tenía para derrotarlo.

-¿Qué piensas hacer? Como ves yo tengo todo el control ahora lo que tú o los demás intenten será en vano- Esto no lo era pero peligroso sí.

-Jamás conseguirás tu tonta venganza, siempre terminarás fallando piensas que no cometiendo los errores del pasado podrás vendernos pero te equivocas- Nunca tomaba en cuenta algo.

-¿Qué te hace pensar eso? Creo que como ves tengo todo bajo control- No lo tiene yo tenía el control literalmente.

-No lo tienes, siempre fuimos demasiado imprevistos en este caso también, todo termina aquí Espiráculo- Saque de nuevo el control, estaba decidido a hacer esto.

-No quería hacer esto tengo personas heridas aquí personas que son mi familia y no quería llegar a esto pero hay más vidas en juego y no te lo puedo permitir- Apreté el botón rojo, que era el que destruiría este lugar.

-Secuencia de autodestrucción iniciada tiene veinte minutos para salir- Fue lo único que se oyó según Hans esto lo destruiría todo incluyendo el plan de Espiráculo.

-¿Qué hiciste? No puede pasar esto ¡No pueden arruinarlo de nuevo! Podre volverlo a intentar pero ustedes no volverán a ser un obstáculo- De nuevo levanto el arma sé que esta vez no fallaría.

-Espiráculo espera no sigas termina esto de una buena vez por todas esto será peor y lo sabes- Marlene se puso entre Espiráculo y yo ¿Esta loca?

-¿Crees que parare ahora? Tengo más que perder que ganar así que no me detendrá ahora ellos ya me han arruinado demasiadas cosas- Nosotros no le arruinados nada.

-No tienes por qué culpar a nadie de lo que te paso, fue un accidente que no solo tu pagaste, ellos lo han pasado mal también por eso, no tendrá ningún caso querer vengarse- A nosotros también nos afectó ese accidente.

-Tenía una buena vida, no puedo decir que perfecta pero estaba bien ese día solo hacia mi trabajo ¡Y aparecieron ellos! Todo acabo para mí- En verdad nosotros estamos muy arrepentidos por lo que paso ese día.

-Acabo porque tú lo quisiste así, podías haber continuado sin ningún problema, podías haber demostrado que a pesar de lo que te pasó continuaste pero solo te derrumbaste y ahí te quedaste culpando a los demás- Pero prefirió culparnos y vengarse de nosotros.

-No me importa lo que pase después, solo quiero hacer esto he esperado demasiado tiempo ya no esperaré más- Pero Marlene no se movía de su lugar no quería que nada malo le pasara.

-¡Detente Espiráculo! Escucha facilítanos las cosas los refuerzos ya vienen salgamos de aquí y te entregamos- Por suerte llegaron Montaña y Meche corta.

-Ustedes facilítenmelo a mí solo dejen que acabe con ellos cuatro por desgracia el tiempo es poco- Había pasado algo de tiempo y estaba perdiendo sangre no era nada bueno.

-Si les haces algo más nosotros actuaremos ¿Quieres que hagamos eso?- Cada vez se acercaban más a Espiráculo.

-Si continúan acercándose ustedes me obligarán a mí a actuar y le disparare a cualquiera sin importarme a quien le doy- Parece que nunca iba a acabar esto.

-Espiráculo creo que esto termino de cualquier forma no pasarás de aquí como nosotros- Caí de rodillas, empezaba a sentirme peor no podía sostenerme.

-Llegare mucho más lejos que ellos tres ¿Piensan arriesgarlos así?- Yo no dejaría que a ellos les pasara algo.

-Cabo ¡Debes sacar a Rico de aquí! Montaña y Meche corta les pediré que saquen a Clasificado y a Marlene de aquí- Rico y Clasificado tenían más esperanza que yo.

-¿De que estas hablando Skipper? No te dejaremos aquí tienes que venir con nosotros no estas para elegir- Marlene trato de acercarse a mí pero se lo impedí, en verdad tenía que irse.

-Nadie se ira de aquí Skipper no dejaré que nadie se vaya con vida- Se irían de eso me encargaría yo, era mi trabajo después de todo.

-Ellos podrán irse Espiráculo esto es entre tú y yo después de todo yo te tire el ácido los chicos solo estaban ahí ¿No?- Espiráculo dudo pero finalmente respondió.

-Dado el poco tiempo que tengo creo que cederé a esa petición, la última Skipper- Les indique que se fueran pero nadie se movía.

-Deben cumplir esa orden tienen que hacerlo por Rico y Clasificado solo háganlo, necesito que lo hagan- Tenia un plan un poco loco pero confiaba en que funcionaria.

Me acerque a donde estaban Rico y Cabo él se veía un poco mejor que yo claro que lo estaba, le ayude a Cabo a levantar a Rico pero me junte con Rico debía hacerlo ahora.

-Rico sé que soportaras esto y que Kowalski podrá ayudarte, necesito que me des tu arma- Eso ultimo lo dije muy bajo para que Espiráculo no escuchará.

-Suerte- Me dijo Rico entregándome el arma sin que Espiráculo la viera y enseguida la guarde esto debía servir de algo.

-Skipper te veremos después, sé que te veremos solo no tardes- Me dijo Cabo con un tono de preocupación, eso esperaba.

-Perderá esa cita vamos apurarse no queda mucho tiempo y debo cobrar mi venganza- Sé que no teníamos mucho tiempo seis o cinco minutos a lo mucho.

-Skipper sé que volverás sano y salvo, siempre lo haces, no te des por vencido ¿Entendiste?- Marlene beso mi mejilla eso era lo único que necesitaba, enseguida me calme aún siento algo por ella ¿Amor? ¿La amo a ella?

-Solo sal viva de aquí y mantente cerca de los chicos si salgo bien de aquí me gustaría verte bien a ti también- Creo que sí, aun la amo.

-Seguiré tus ordenes, solo tu sigue las mías y sal de aquí- Haría todo lo posible porque eso pasa y ¿Estar con ella? Esa idea me agradaba.

* * *

**Narrado por Sofía.**

Observe como el doctor dejaba a Marlene con una enfermera quien sería la que le sacara la sangre necesaria para la operación, pero antes debía ver a Skipper no sé porque pero sentía que algo no estaba bien, por eso tenía que verlo y esta era mi oportunidad para hacerlo.

-Antes de que lo operen ¿Cree que pueda verlo? Solo por unos momentos en lo que se lo llevan- Solo quería verlo y verificar que todo estaba bien.

-Solo unos momentos después de eso tardara mucho para que lo vean, en cuanto tengamos la sangre lo llevamos, sígame la llevaré a donde esta- No me importaba que fueran solo unos minutos en verdad quería ver que todo estaba bien.

-¿Esta conciente? Según se no pueden anestesiarlo antes de la operación- Solo quería que supiera que estaría para él.

-No tanto, la pérdida de sangre no lo deja estar más conciente por eso debemos operarlo ya, tendrá solo uno momentos enseguida vienen por él- No sé si entendería todo lo que quería decirle.

-Gracias por todo- El docto solo asintió y se retiró, abrí la puerta y en cuanto lo vi no dude en acercarme a él.

-Skipper no creo que entiendas o al menos no lo sé siento que algo está mal y quiero saber qué es lo que pasa- Algo malo sentía no me gustaba sentirme así.

-¿Marlene? ¿Eres tú?- ¿Por qué la llamaría a ella? Skipper aún se veía confundido cuando estábamos allá, esto solo significaba una cosa.

-La elegiste a ella ¿Verdad? Sé que aun estabas confundido no quise adelantarme para que no pasara esto, siento que te perdí, pero tal vez no te perdí tal vez nunca te tuve- Ni siquiera yo cambiaria eso, eso ya era de muchos años.

-Marlene te elijo a ti- Si, la elegiste a ella siempre fue ella por eso nunca la olvidaste jamás dejaste de quererla.

-No te odio por elegirla a ella no guardo ningún rencor Skipper, en verdad espero que seas feliz, lo mereces después de todo lo que ha pasado, si me necesitas llama- No iba a llorar, no llorare aquí.

-Señorita tenemos que llevarnos al paciente a la sala de operaciones- Una enfermera entro, supongo que era el momento, esperaba que todo saliera bien.

-Ah claro- Salí de ahí, tenía ganas inmensas de llorar pero no quería llorar no quería mostrarme débil por algo que perdí y nunca tuve.

No quería estar aquí, tampoco quería irme sin despedirme de los chicos me habían ayudado demasiado más de lo que merezco pero tampoco quería que me vieran así, luego los buscaría cuando me sintiera mejor, solo seguía caminando huyendo de todo pero alguien me detuvo.

-¿Qué fue lo que paso? ¿Sofía que tienes?- Era Kowalski, se veía preocupado quise decirle que todo estaba bien, que solo fue la tensión pero no podía decirle nada solo lo abrace y las lagrimas cayeron.

-¿Qué paso? No lo sé, solo sé que él la eligió a ella- Dolía bastante decirlo, me dolía no podía evitarlo, sé que nadie tiene la culpa de esto.

-¿De verdad? No sé qué decirte en serio pensé que te escogería a ti- Si me lo había dicho yo no sé qué pensar una parte me decía que estaba asegurada y la otra que no.

-Una parte de mí también lo pensó, esto duele demasiado ¿Qué debo hacer?- Me sentía perdida, no se que hacer después de esto, no quería regresar a mi otra vida pero quería alejarse de él además que Marlene y yo hicimos un trato.

-¿Te sientes perdida verdad? Yo igual me sentía así pero a veces las cosas pasan por algo, no debes dejarte caer eres demasiado fuerte y sé que pasarás de esta- Lo soy pero esto es completamente nuevo para mí.

-Solo quiero irme de aquí, tal vez si me voy bastante tiempo, voy a olvidarla razón por la que me fui- Quizás esa era la única solución.

-No puedo obligarte a quedarte si no quieres, pero si quieres irte cuídate mucho- Él junto con Rico y Cabo han sido los mejores amigos que nunca he tenido.

-Estaré bien, lo prometo, pero dame tiempo- Necesito tiempo para olvidarme de todo solo así estaré bien, aquí no creo lograr nada.

-El que sea, si necesitas cualquiera cosa solo buscarme ahí estaré- Actuó como si no me importará, pero te juro que en el fondo me está matando.

-Gracias, debo irme los veré luego- Me separe de él, comencé a caminar como si nada hubiera pasado.

Me fui aun sabiendo que él era lo único que yo quería, sé que nos volveremos a encontrar los chicos no se atreverán a dejarme sola y siempre estará él, no se que vaya a pasar pero se que lo seguiré queriendo, muchos dicen eso pero esta vez sé que es cierto, quizás el me olvide pero yo lo recordaré por siempre.

* * *

**Narrado por Skipper.**

-Skipper- Ahí estaba otra vez su voz como amaba su voz, enserio tenía que hablar con ella sobre nosotros.

-Marlene- Ella se acercó a mí, me abrazo cuidadosamente pero yo la envolví en mis brazos la necesitaba cerca, la necesitaba a ella porque a ella escogí.

-Me alegra ver que ya estás bien en serio me asuste demasiado- También yo llegue a asustarse, enserio creí que esa sería mi última misión.

-Yo también llegue a asustarme pero estoy bien no me pasara nada mas- ¿Ahora lo veía? Este trabajo tenía sus riesgos pero nada grave.

-Escucha Skipper no se que vaya a pasar ahora con nosotros no sé a quién hayas elegido pero…- Me canse de escucharla, así que la bese, espero que entendiera.

-Te elijo a ti Marlene siempre a ti ¿Recuerdas? Ya no me importa lo que pase solo quiero estar contigo- ¿Demasiado cursi?

-Yo también quiero estar contigo, enserio perdón por no intentarlo hace años tenía miedo mucho miedo- El miedo hace cosas extrañas en las personas.

-Estaremos bien ¿De acuerdo? El pasado ya no importa solo nuestro presente- Y por supuesto el futuro que esperaba a su lado.

-Entonces ¿Qué somos?- ¿Por qué aun preguntaba eso? Era más que obvio al menos para nosotros lo que éramos.

-Somos más que primos- No precisamos unos primos normales, nunca lo fuimos menos cuando empezamos esto y terminamos así.

* * *

-Al parecer todo los asuntos quedaron terminados ¿Cuándo debemos regresar?- Nos alargaron el descanso debido a todo lo que pasamos.

-Hasta dentro de tres semanas Skipper- Aun teníamos tiempo para disfrutar al máximo de esto, todos con nuestras respectivas parejas.

-¿Cómo esta ella Kowalski?- Sé que Sofía se había alejado, había querido hablar con ella, en serio me sentía muy mal por lo que paso pero no me había dejado.

-Está bien, solo dale tiempo no es fácil y eso lo sabes bien- Lo sé muy bien, solo quiero que este bien.

-Le daré el tiempo que necesite, pero si llegara a tener problemas por favor avísame ¿Entendido?- A pesar de lo que paso le tengo un gran cariño.

-Entendido, pero cambiando de tema en verdad lo harás ¿Se lo pedirás?- Le pediría a Marlene que se case conmigo sé que se vería extraño pero no me importaba.

-¿Escucharon la noticia? No es grandioso- Cabo nos interrumpió pero se veía bastante entusiasmado ¿Cuál noticia?

-Perdona Cabo no escuchamos de que noticia hablas- Ni siquiera oí que dijera algo estaba tan distraído.

-¡Casarme!- ¿De verdad? Rico se iba a casar no puede ser nunca lo pensé, él no se veía de los que daban ese paso.

-¡Felicidades Rico!- Todos nos acercamos a felicitar a Rico, no me lo esperaba él se iba a casar, yo apenas se lo iba a pedir.

Es extraño que dos primos se casen pero no puedo simplemente ignorar lo que siento sería terrible, mi madre y mi tía tardaron un poco en aceptarlo no las culpa nunca lo esperaron, pero finalmente aceptaron no podían hacer nada ya estábamos grandes sabíamos lo que hacíamos ahora si seríamos oficialmente más que primos.

**Fin.**

**Nota de la autora: Espero les haya gustado este otro final tengo otras historias en proceso el miércoles publicaré otra historia llamada "Como te perdí" para que estén atentos esta historia es totalmente Skilene estoy segura que les gustara gracias de nuevo.**

**Agradezco también a Nohe la mejor, Irina015, Raven after high, B, ****MabelCunningham-Madie, NicktheFox, Guest, Wolf-face, Atomik27, PC, BelenKatherine19, Marie2486 y Rocio Daiana473 por haberse tomado el tiempo de haber leído esta historia, enserio gracias por todo.**

**Mari pie85: A mi igual me entristece un poco pero me enamore totalmente de la pareja que hice de Skipper y Sofía, eso lo agregue apenas porque no sé, se me ocurrió en la escuela y lo puse, pues en la otra historia donde explicaré hechos que pasaron antes y después pondré la boda de Rico, lo se harán falta de hecho pero puede que también los vuelva a poner todo dependerá de cómo avanza, porque no pienso dejarlo ir así sin ponerlos en la otra historia, gracias de nuevo por haber leído esta historia fuiste de las lectoras más seguidas y eso lo agradezco mucho, hasta la próxima.**

**Eldayanet****: Wazaaa, ****lo****hice****bastante****notorio mi preferencia por estos dos, tenían que terminar juntos después que en el otro el único que quedo en pareja fue Rico, se sabrá mas de ellos te lo aseguro en la otra historia, por eso mismo de que nadie esperaba que Rico se casara primero por eso lo puse, no al contrario gracias a tiempo estar atenta esos días incluso cuando por cualquier cosa no subía capitulo, también por tomarte el tiempo de comentar y ayudarme cuando lo necesitaba, no creo haber creado algo así, solo hice lo que más me gustaba y lo compartí con ustedes y para ustedes, espero te haya gustado este final alternativo, esa historia la publicaré después de Happy Mistakes pero el miércoles publicaré una nueva historia, no te preocupes me encanta leer, lo leíste así que con eso basta gracias enserio. **

**No olviden comentar si les gusto que les gustaría que pasara o algún a duda que tengan, cualquier cosa pero comenten. **

**Hasta la próxima. Bye.**


End file.
